Destino
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: "Sólo cuatro preguntas importan en la vida: ¿Qué es lo sagrado? ¿De qué está hecho el alma? ¿De qué sirve vivir? ¿De qué sirve morir? Y la respuesta es siempre la misma: El amor." Cita de Don Juan de Marco que le viene bien a esta historia. Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a la gran J K Rowling, sólo tomo prestado parte de su mundo encantado para divertirme.**

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

_El joven corría por un estrecho sendero, sus pasos resonaban sobre la grava y tropezó en un par de ocasiones, pero se impulsó de pie con presteza y continuó la marcha. Sentía los pies de plomo y una profunda cortada en el hombro le escocía; sin embargo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y saltó sobre un riachuelo sin detenerse._

_No podía estar muy lejos, lo sabía. Faltaba poco tiempo para la medianoche, debía llegar, tenía que hacerlo._

_Esquivó unas ramas haciéndolas a un lado con furia y contempló aliviado el monumento frente a sí. No acababa de recuperar el aire cuando un sonido a su espalda le hizo darse vuelta angustiado para observar cómo una masa informe se abalanzaba sobre él._

- ¡No! – Gritó el muchacho angustiado.- Tengo que llegar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta! – sintió que le sacudían el hombro con brusquedad.

El chico se incorporó jadeante, viendo a su alrededor sólo puntos borrosos, hasta que reconoció la cara de su mejor amigo. Tanteó en la mesilla y cogió sus anteojos para colocárselos enseguida.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ron sin disimular su ansiedad.

- Sí, claro, fue sólo un sueño.- replicó Harry, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

- Yo diría que más bien una pesadilla, y bastante fea por como te veías.- observó su amigo.- ¿De qué trataba?

- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.- se encogió de hombros el muchacho, echando las sábanas a un lado.

- Mejor, supongo. Vine a despertarte para que bajes a desayunar antes de que _alguien_ te eche un vaso de agua encima.- mencionó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué no soy yo quien evita que hagan eso contigo?- sonrió el otro.

- Hoy te salvo yo. Lo que pasa es que mamá me envió una lechuza y eso me despertó temprano; no pude volver a dormir. Ahora tengo hambre.- comentó el chico.- Estaré abajo, date prisa.

- Seguro, sólo guárdame algo, ¿quieres?- le pidió Harry.

- No puedo prometer nada.- se alejó riendo Ron y cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Tan pronto como su amigo se alejó, Harry se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño preocupado, para luego tomar algunas cosas y encaminarse al cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después, tan despeinado como de costumbre, el joven bajaba las imponentes escalinatas de la Casa Black. No dejaba de sorprenderle cómo el lugar parecía casi acogedor sin todas esas cabezas de elfos adornando las paredes y los muebles nuevos le hacían parecer un hogar. También le causaba gracia el imaginar la cara que pondría la madre de Sirius si pudiera ver todas las flores que adornaban el salón; al menos habían logrado quitar su retrato y esconderlo en el desván.

El delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina, hizo que se apresurara a cruzar la puerta.

- Buenos días.- saludó Harry.

- Buenos días, amo; siéntese, por favor, Kreacher lo atenderá en un segundo.- le dijo al instante el viejo elfo.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta y ocupó su asiento en la mesa.

- Buenos días, Harry. Me dijo Ron que tuviste una pesadilla; ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la joven a su lado con expresión preocupada.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada iracunda al pelirrojo, pero él apenas dejó de masticar para ver al techo fastidiado.

- Ella preguntó si te había despertado y mencioné lo de la pesadilla. Ya la conoces, siempre exagera.- deslindó volviendo la atención a su plato.

- Eso no es verdad y sólo estaba preguntando.- replicó la joven indignada.

Harry intervino para evitar la primera discusión de la mañana.

- Estoy bien, Hermione, fue sólo un sueño. Sé que lo normal era que mis pesadillas estuvieran relacionadas con Voldemort, pero ahora que está muerto eso ya no es posible. Igual no esperarás que deje de soñar, ¿verdad?- sonrió a su amiga divertido.

- Por supuesto que no. Ya lo dije, fue sólo un comentario.- masculló Hermione.

- De cualquier modo, gracias por preocuparte.- apreció Harry, tomando un vaso para servirse algo de jugo.

- No hay problema.- repicó ella, sonriéndole también.

- ¿Van a ir también al Callejón Diagon? Les prometí a los gemelos pasar a darles una mano.- intervino Ron dejando su plato vacío.

- Yo tengo que ir de cualquier modo.- le dijo su amigo empezando a comer.

- Lo mismo digo, porque necesito recoger unas cosas.- se sumó Hermione en tanto recogía sus platos.

- ¿Libros? – preguntó el pelirrojo burlón.

- Sí, Ronald, libros. Pero recuerda que ustedes también deben ir por los suyos.- acotó la joven.

El elfo se apresuró a tomar los platos de manos de la chica y los llevó al fregadero antes de que Hermione atinara a reaccionar.

- Kreacher ya le ha dicho a la señorita que este es su trabajo, pero la señorita continúa haciendo estas cosas.- refunfuñó el elfo.

- Sí, Hermione, deja a Kreacher tranquilo; va a pensar que quieres quitarle el trabajo.- le susurró Ron.

- Sólo quería ayudarle.- replicó Hermione en el mismo tono.

- Y está bien, Hermione, pero ya sabes cómo son los elfos, y Kreacher es muy celoso con sus cosas. Apenas empieza a tomar confianza y no es buena idea disgustarlo.- opinó Harry.

- Es sólo que no está acostumbrado a que sean amables con él, ya se los he explicado.- objetó ella.

- No empieces de nuevo, por favor. – suplicó el pelirrojo. - ¿Porqué no dejas todo eso de los derechos de los elfos para tus clases? Sólo faltan un par de días.

- Ya lo sé, no puedo esperar.- se emocionó la chica, relajando su expresión.- Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta? Ustedes se convertirán en Aurores y yo entraré al Ministerio para cambiar todas esas leyes arcaicas. Primero debemos terminar la carrera, claro, pero vamos a aprender tantas cosas.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida mientras contemplaban el rostro extasiado de su amiga. Sólo Hermione se emocionaría tanto con la idea de empezar a estudiar.

- Supongo que saldremos pronto. Mejor subo a buscar algo de dinero; nos encontramos en el salón para tomar los polvos Flú.- les avisó Ron, desde la puerta.

- No olvides la lista y una chaqueta, tal vez volvamos tarde y el clima está fatal- le dijo Hermione antes de que saliera.

Los chicos le oyeron refunfuñar algo acerca de que si quisiera que lo trataran como un bebé se habría quedado viviendo en su casa, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

- No le hagas caso, se volvería loco si viviera solo.- comentó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Lo sé, la señora Weasley tiene todo mi respeto.- concordó su amiga, sin disimular su tono burlón, para luego preguntar como al descuido.- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

- Hermione…- advirtió el muchacho.

- De acuerdo, no diré más, pero prométeme que si algo fuera de lo normal pasa no dejarás de decírmelo.- le pidió.

- Lo prometo.- aceptó Harry.

Hermione agradeció el gesto dándole un suave apretón en el hombro y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta.

- Gracias por el desayuno, Kreacher, estuvo delicioso. Harry, voy a buscar mi bolsa; te veo en el salón.- Hermione se detuvo a punto de salir.- No vayas a olvidar….

- La lista de los libros y una chaqueta, no hay problema.- se adelantó Harry con aparente seriedad.

- Exacto.- coincidió ella viéndolo con suspicacia antes de atravesar el umbral.

Una vez que la joven se alejó, el viejo elfo se acercó a su amo con un paño de cocina entre las manos.

- La señorita amiga del amo es…agradable.- mencionó el elfo como quien hace una gran confesión.- Cuida al amo.

- Siempre lo ha hecho.- reconoció el muchacho con nostalgia.- Bueno, Kreacher, seguro que Ron se tardará, ¿no te habrá quedado algún panqué por allí?

La criatura asintió y fue corriendo a atender el pedido de Harry, esbozando una mueca alegre.

* * *

- Es increíble que debamos llegar siempre tarde por tu culpa.- refunfuñó Hermione, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Harry también se tardó! – exclamó el muchacho indignado.

- Él estaba terminando de desayunar y aún así llegó antes que tú.- replicó su amiga en el acto.- Además, siempre haces lo mismo; en la Academia no te lo pasarán por alto.

- ¿Vamos primero por los libros? – intervino Harry para evitar otra discusión.

- ¿Puedes ir tú por los míos, Harry? Tengo que ir con Fred y George, les prometí llegar temprano. Y tú no me veas así que no te he pedido nada. – se dirigió a su amiga.

- No iba a decir ni una sola palabra.- mintió la chica.

- Sí, claro. ¿Puedes, Harry?- insistió el muchacho.

- Seguro, sólo dame la lista.- aceptó su amigo enseguida.

- Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. Esta es la lista y aquí tienes el dinero, seguro que te alcanza.- mencionó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione pareció tentada a hacer algún comentario, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza y elevó los ojos al cielo.

- ¿Nos encontramos para almorzar?-. Preguntó Ron antes de irse.

- Yo no puedo. – descartó Harry.

- Ah, sí, lo había olvidado.- dijo Ron con una mueca.- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

- Depende de a qué hora termine de hacer mis compras; si puedo nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante.- le dijo su amiga.

- Bueno, hasta entonces.- se despidió el pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione lo vieron marchar con su andar despreocupado hasta perderse de vista.

- ¿A la librería? – preguntó la chica.

- Seguro, las damas primero.- aceptó Harry, cediéndole el paso.

Su amiga lo vio con una ceja alzada y una mueca burlona antes de iniciar el camino al local.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Harry al darle alcance.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y alzar las manos sin cambiar el gesto.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué?- insistió el muchacho sin obtener respuesta.

Harry dio un resoplido resignado y siguió a la chica entre las personas que se agolpaban por las callejuelas.

Dos pares de ojos observaban la escena desde una esquina de la calle. Unos parecían divertidos, los otros más que disgustados. Pertenecían a una pareja que se confundía con la multitud. Ambos vestían ropa muggle; el hombre era rubio y muy alto, de complexión fornida y rostro calmado; la mujer, en cambio, pequeña y delgada, tenía el cabello tan oscuro como los ojos que resaltaban en su piel olivácea.

- ¿A esto vinimos? ¿A ver a un par de chiquillos coquetear? Debería quejarme – rezongó la mujer dueña de la mirada helada.

- No coquetean, o al menos si lo hacen no se dan cuenta. Pobre de ti, ya has olvidado lo que es ser joven.- replicó su compañero con voz risueña y de extraño acento.

- ¡Soy joven!- replicó la otra furiosa.- Ellos son sólo unos niños.

- Eso es cuestión del punto de vista, me parece.- mencionó el otro con desenfado.- Vamos, no podemos perderlos, mantén tu distancia.

- Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer, muchas gracias.- le dijo con sarcasmo la mujer caminando a la par del rubio.- ¿Y qué pasa con el pelirrojo?

- Kim se encargará de él.- contestó su compañero.

Hombre y mujer se detenían cada cierto tramo fingiendo observar los escaparates pero sin perder de vista a la joven pareja hasta que los vieron entrar en la librería y tras intercambiar una mirada de entendimiento, se apuraron a ocupar una de las mesas de una cafetería cercana desde la que podían vigilar toda la calle.

* * *

Pasada poco más de una hora los muchachos salieron del establecimiento con los brazos cargados de paquetes y conversando animadamente.

- No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo dentro.- se quejaba Harry.

- Bueno, teníamos que buscar tus libros y los de Ron, eso sin contar los míos; además necesito material de apoyo.- le dijo Hermione, señalando sus paquetes.

- Tu "material de apoyo" triplica lo que te pidieron en la Academia.- le hizo ver su amigo.

- Es mejor que lo tenga a necesitarlo después, la biblioteca de la Escuela no es como la de Hogwarts, imagina que los necesite en medio de una clase.- le dijo horrorizada por la sola idea.- Y estoy segura de que a Ron y a ti también les serán útiles, hay unos cuantos de Defensa muy interesantes.

- No te ganaré en una discusión sobre libros.- se rindió Harry muy tranquilo.

- Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte.- coincidió su amiga satisfecha.

- Gracias, sólo por eso tú pagas los helados.- la regañó el muchacho falsamente ofendido.

- ¿Tenemos tiempo?- le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y viendo su reloj.

- ¿Ya es mediodía? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí dentro?- se extrañó Harry comprobando la hora.- Vaya, Hermione, has hecho que rompa mi propio record en una librería.

- Te divertías tanto como yo, no seas mentiroso.- descartó la chica.- ¿A qué hora debes irte?

- No estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo.- le contestó el otro.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- repitió su amiga asombrada.

- No es para tanto.- se defendió el chico.

- Mira, Harry, la verdad es que si tú fueras mi…- iba a decir la joven, pero unos llamados en su dirección la distrajeron.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! – venía gritando una pelirroja desde la otra avenida corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Tu qué?- le preguntó el muchacho a su compañera en tanto esperaba que la otra chica llegara.

- Olvídalo.- se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

Harry la vio extrañado, pero guardó silencio cuando la joven les dio alcance y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, empinándose para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

- Hola, chicos. Lamento la tardanza, pero debía recoger un encargo de mamá y me encontré con unas compañeras en la tienda.- le dijo al muchacho.

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. ¿A qué hora dijimos?- le preguntó él.

- Las doce y ya son las doce y media, supongo que debo agradecer que sea tan distraído, ¿no?- le sonrió a Hermione.

- Tiene sus ventajas.- aceptó no muy convencida la chica.- Bueno, supongo que ustedes irán a pasear por allí.

- Puedes acompañarnos.- le dijo Harry al instante.

- Seguro.- aceptó la pelirroja con demasiado énfasis.

- No lo creo, pero gracias; dejé el violín en casa. Diviértanse, yo aún debo ir por algunas cosas.- rehusó amablemente la invitación Hermione.

- ¿Qué violín? No sabía que lo tocabas.- le preguntó con curiosidad la otra chica.

- Es sólo un dicho muggle, y no muy gracioso por cierto. ¿Segura de que no quieres venir?- insistió Harry.

- No, todavía tengo que pasar por varias tiendas y luego me encontraré con Ron para almorzar. – comentó la joven.

- Deja al menos que me lleve algunas de tus bolsas, si vas a comprar más no sé qué vas a hacer.- se ofreció su amigo.

- Harry, Hermione es una excelente bruja, puede reducir sus cosas y llevarlas como llaveros, no seas tonto.- intervino la pelirroja.

- Ginny tiene razón, pero agradezco el gesto igual. Tu novio es todo un caballero, ¿sabes? – le dijo Hermione.

- Claro que lo sé. Tengo suerte, ¿no?- sonrió la menor de los Weasley enlazando su brazo con el del muchacho.

- Mucho. Bueno, ahora sí que me voy o Ron no me esperará. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió Hermione.

- Cuídate.- sacudió la mano Ginny sonriente.

- Nos vemos en casa.- atinó a decir Harry.

- Seguro.- dijo la chica apenas volteando.

La extraña pareja, que iba por su quinto café, no perdió palabra de la conversación valiéndose de quién sabe qué artilugios, mientras simulaban conversar entusiasmados.

- Ya era hora, no voy a poder dormir esta noche.- se quejó el hombre señalando su taza.

- No sabía que la cafeína te afectaba tanto. – Mencionó la mujer, aunque no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.- Es curioso, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó su compañero.

- El muchacho y la pelirroja; creí que tenía algo con la otra.- comentó ella.

- También yo, me parece más interesante, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros el otro.

- Si eso dicen. Igual es extraño.- insistió la mujer.

- Ya para con eso, ¿quieres? Pensé que te aburría vigilar a un par de chiquillos, aunque bien pensado siendo mujer tal vez no puedas reprimir tu curiosidad.- se burló.

- ¡Vete al diablo!- le contestó molesta.

- Otro día, hoy no tengo tiempo. Ya se están alejando, ¿a quién quieres? ¿La chica o la parejita que no te convence?- se apuró a preguntar el hombre en tanto se ponía de pie.

- Déjame a esos dos.- dijo ella, imitando sus movimientos.

- Eso pensé. Entonces yo me encargo de la chica. Recuerda tener mucho cuidado, el muchacho no es ningún tonto, nos vemos en el punto de reunión.- le dijo el hombre empezando a alejarse.

- Sí, si.- contestó la otra desganada, empezando a ir tras Harry y Ginny desde una prudente distancia.

- Mujeres.- suspiró el extraño, siguiendo a la cabellera castaña que se perdía en una tienda de artículos de escritorio.- Esto es tan divertido.- masculló irónico.

* * *

_N.A. Primer capítulo corto, pero así salió. Pensé que tardaría mucho más en empezar una nueva historia, pero se ve que debí ser kamikaze en alguna de mis otras vidas._

_Habrán notado mi obsesión por los OC, aquí vemos un par y serán importantes en la trama. Deseo que esta historia resulte más compleja de lo que he escrito hasta ahora y aún tengo que afinar detalles. Lo único claro es que se trata de un Harmony aunque todavía no lo parezca._

_Bueno, ustedes dirán, ¿lo seguimos?_

_Gracias por estar allí, mil besos, espero que nos leamos pronto. Aglaia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.**

* * *

Hermione caminaba tan rápido como podía para llegar a reunirse con Ron en la taberna. Si preguntaba si aún estaría allí, porque sus compras le habían tomado más tiempo del que pensó, pero al menos consiguió encontrar todo lo que le iba a hacer falta para empezar sus clases.

Mientras esquivaba a la gente que le salía al paso, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, o mejor dicho, durante todo el año.

Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, tras la restauración de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y ella terminaron su séptimo año en la escuela y tomaron los EXTASIS, para espanto del pelirrojo, aunque salieron todos con las calificaciones necesarias para cursas las carreras que eligieron.

Como mencionaba Ron con frecuencia, ese debió ser el año más tranquilo de todos los que habían cursado. Nada especial ocurrió durante ese periodo. Con la profesora McGonagall al frente de la dirección no se podía esperar otra cosa; mantenía a la escuela bajo su férrea disciplina, si bien no podía evitar mostrar con frecuencia su aprecio por todos los que participaron en la caída de Voldemort.

Su romance con Ron apenas si había durado un par de meses, pronto ambos comprendieron que les iba mejor como amigos. El muchacho era un compañero extraordinario, pero como novio dejaba mucho que desear o tal vez fuera que ella esperaba demasiado, no estaba segura. Resultaba gracioso que una de las pocas cosas en las que estuvieron de acuerdo fuera que formaban una pareja desastrosa. Le alegraba mucho que tras algunos meses de incomodidad, su amistad resultara intacta y ahora podían discutir con la normalidad habitual.

Por otra parte, debía reconocer que lo de Harry y Ginny estaba durando mucho más de lo que algunas chicas de la escuela esperaron. Ella acostumbraba bromear con su amigo al respecto, el cómo su club de fanáticas se había reducido de manera alarmante y Harry tan sólo daba un suspiro aliviado. Hermione deseaba que Harry fuera feliz, se lo merecía más que ninguna otra persona que conociera, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no lo era. Últimamente lo notaba más resignado que contento cuándo debía encontrarse con Ginny, ni rastro de la emoción que mostraba al iniciar su noviazgo.

Tal vez estuviera exagerando, como decía Ron, pero ella lo conocía muy bien y podía leer en él como en un libro abierto. Además, el que desde hacía un par de meses compartieran la casa de Grimmauld Place había asentado esa idea, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada al respecto, era demasiado personal. Tendría que esperar a ver cómo se daban las cosas o que Harry se animara a confiar en ella.

Tan enfrascada andaba en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió ver frente a sí la entrada para cruzar al Caldero Chorreante. Una familia que iba delante pasó la pared de ladrillos deslizados y Hermione se apresuró a seguirlos. Notó que tras ella alguien más seguía el mismo camino y volteó a ver. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre alto y rubio de tez bronceada que le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Apenas si pasamos, ¿eh? - comentó adelantándose antes de que la pared se cerrara.

Hermione tan solo asintió con una media sonrisa y buscó entre la multitud a su amigo. No tuvo ningún problema para encontrarlo, su cabellera rojiza era tan llamativa como un incendio en medio del local. Se apuró en llegar a su mesa.

- Lamento la tardanza, Ron. ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?- preguntó al sentarse frente a él y dejando caer algunas de sus bolsas sobre una silla libre.

- La verdad es que no mucho, aunque me gustaría poder culparte esta vez. No sé porqué me ofrecí a ayudar a los gemelos en la tienda, es agotador.- se quejó el muchacho bostezando.

- ¿Porque eres un buen hermano?- sugirió al joven.

- Sí, supongo, además ofrecieron pagarme.- aceptó Ron a medias.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Ordenaste algo?- inquirió su amiga.- Me muero de hambre.

- Pedí un par de platos, pero no va a alcanzar para los dos.- contestó el chico al momento.

- No te preocupes, puedo esperar y pedir algo.- lo calmó Hermione rodando los ojos y reprimiendo un suspiro.

- Bueno, tampoco tienes que hacerme sentir mal, podemos compartir y luego me lo devuelves cuando traigan tu comida.- le dijo Ron con su lógica habitual.

Su amiga le iba a contestar, pero le interrumpió la llegada de la mesera con la fuente de la comida. Mientras la joven colocaba los platos sobre la mesa ante la expresión encantada de su compañero, Hermione vio sobre su hombro alrededor de la habitación y se topó con la mirada amistosa del extraño que viera en la entrada. Estaba sentado en una mesa del rincón y tenía frente a sí a un hombre al que no pudo ver ya que le daba la espalda. El rubio sonrió una vez más y luego se concentró en su plato.

- Hermione, despierta, ¿qué vas a querer?- le preguntó Ron impaciente.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero tengo que atender las otras mesas.- le dijo la mesera.

- Lo siento mucho, por favor tráigame uno de esos.- señaló el guiso más cercano.

- En un minuto.- se marchó la joven.

Tan pronto como la mesera se fue, Ron empezó a comer todo lo que tenía al frente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su amiga que lo observaba con el mentón apoyado sobre una mano.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Quieres?- le ofreció al fin.

- Traerán lo mío en un segundo, no te preocupes, pero gracias.- le dijo la chica.

Ron se encogió de hombros muy tranquilo y se llevó de vuelta el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Dejaste a Harry con Ginny?- le preguntó entre un bocado y otro.

- Sí, hace ya un par de horas. Supongo que irían a pasear y luego a comer algo. – mencionó Hermione recibiendo su pedido.

Su amigo sacudió al cabeza con el ceño fruncido y pareció mirar algo muy lejano antes de reanudar su almuerzo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió la chica extrañada.

- No he dicho nada.- replicó Ron.

- No me digas que apenas ahora empieza a disgustarte lo de Harry y Ginny.- se asombró Hermione

- Claro que no, al contrario, ya lo sabes. Es sólo que…no importa.- dijo el chico al fin.

- ¿Porqué no me cuentas qué ocurre?- insistió su amiga.

- Porque no es asunto mío y además creo que sólo estoy imaginando cosas, olvídalo.- descartó el pelirrojo.- ¿Sabes si Harry encontró todos los libros de la lista?

Hermione comprendió que estaba de más insistir porque el muchacho no le diría lo que le preocupaba, de modo que pasó a contarle acerca de cada uno de los libros que ella y Harry compraron, sabiendo que eso divertiría a Ron a sus expensas, pero la amistad conllevaba sacrificios, recordó con un suspiro.

En la mesa del rincón, los dos hombres conversaban en voz baja, siguiendo con discreción cada movimiento de los jóvenes.

- Empiezo a creer que nuestra amargada amiga tiene razón, esto es muy aburrido.- rezongó el rubio.

- Si lo es o no, eso no es algo que deba importarnos, recuerda tus deberes.- le recriminó el otro con voz seca.

El segundo hombre era tan alto como su compañero, pero más delgado, de movimientos suaves y calculados. Sus rasgos orientales sólo acentuaban su imagen serena, aunque un ojo bien entrenado notaría al instante cierta peligrosidad agazapada.

- No he dicho que vaya a irme, sólo era un comentario. Dios, ¿es que ya nadie tiene sentido del humor?- se quejó su compañero.

- ¿Sentido del humor? Me he pasado toda la mañana viendo como ése y sus hermanos desplegaban su "sentido del humor"; estoy exhausto, no podría ver una de esas bromas de nuevo.- replicó el oriental fastidiado.

- Debieron enviarme a mí a ese lugar, he oído que la tienda es genial y hasta ahora no tengo tiempo para ir.- continuó quejándose el rubio.

- Si nos lo permitieran, habría cambiado con gusto de lugar.- señaló el otro.

- ¿Y pasar tú el martirio con "doña amargada"? No se lo deseo a nadie.- comentó con desprecio el hombre, para luego continuar en voz aún más baja.- Supongo que no ha habido ninguna novedad.

- No, todo tan normal como cabría esperar, aunque no creo que eso dure mucho. ¿Y ustedes?- inquirió el otro a su vez.

- Tú siempre tan positivo. En lo que se refiere a nosotros, todo bien. Luego, salvo tener que hacer un tour por todas las librerías del Callejón, no he tenido ningún problema. Esperemos a ver qué dice nuestra amiga de la pareja que no debería ser.- se rió el hombre ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero.

- ¿La qué? No, no me digas nada, no debí preguntar.- se arrepintió el oriental.- ¿Crees que estos dos vuelvan juntos a la casa?

- Eso espero, tengo trabajo esta noche y necesito dormir un poco antes.- mencionó el rubio reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Yo me encargo de ellos hasta mañana. Puedes regresar si es que no se separan.- ofreció el otro.

- Eres un buen hombre.- le agradeció su compañero con fervor y una mirada de alivio.

- No, no lo soy.- respondió el otro indiferente.

El hombre rubio pareció querer contradecir tamaña observación, pero cambió de opinión y tras encogerse de hombros llamó a la mesera para ordenarle un segundo plato, viendo de paso cómo los jóvenes en la otra mesa continuaban su charla.

* * *

Harry y Ginny detuvieron su paseo para que la pelirroja pudiera recoger unas túnicas en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Mientras la joven se entretenía conversando con una de las dependientas que envolvía sus trajes, el muchacho dio una vuelta alrededor del local, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los otros clientes.

Hubiera preferido estar de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y tomando un chocolate caliente de Kreacher, escuchar cómo le había ido a Ron con sus hermanos y luego leer alguno de los libros que Hermione le había ofrecido. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no había incluido a Ginny en el cuadro. ¿Qué clase de novio era? Debería estar feliz de posar todo el tiempo posible con ella; luego de que empezaran sus clases eso sería muy complicado.

Con un suspiro inaudible, se apoyó en uno de los escaparates de cara a la ventana para poder ver lo que ocurría fuera. Sonrió inconscientemente al observar cómo algunas madres llevaban de la mano a sus niños que parecían estar en la edad para entrar a Hogwarts. Salían de las tiendas cargados con paquetes y sonrisas deslumbradas. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar guiado por Hagrid, nunca olvidaría ese día, para él fue como el verdadero inicio de su vida, nunca antes se sintió parte de nada; aunque tenía aún dudas algo le decía que estaba en su lugar al fin. Jamás hubiera adivinado o soñado siquiera que existiera ese mundo y mucho menos que le diera tanto: Una identidad, conocimientos y lo que para él era más importante, los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear.

Habría seguido la misma línea de sus pensamientos, pero un hecho curioso llamó su atención. Mientras todas las personas corrían de un lado para otro o se detenían en alguna tienda para observar lo que les ofrecían los vendedores, una mujer miraba fijamente desde la acera del frente. Había algo en su postura, en la manera que pareció fingir interesarse en un escaparate a su izquierda tan pronto como se sintió observada que puso a Harry en guardia. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y salió rápidamente de la tienda, pero una vez fuera, una familia entera cruzó frente a sí y cuando despejaron el camino la mujer ya no estaba.

Harry vio a un lado y a otro frustrado, preguntándose si no estaría imaginando cosas y la extraña no sería sólo una compradora más. Casi dio un salto cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Porqué saliste así de la tienda?- le preguntó Ginny con semblante preocupado

- No pasa nada, estoy bien, quería tomar un poco de aire.- contestó el muchacho esquivo.

- ¿Seguro?- insistió la chica algo dudosa.

- Claro, ya te lo dije. ¿Tienes todo lo que encargó tu madre?- le preguntó él a su vez dando por zanjado ese tema.

- Sí. – Respondió Ginny mostrando sus bolsas.- Ya podemos ir a comer algo.

- Genial, porque ese emparedado no califica como almuerzo. ¿Vamos al Caldero Chorreante? Tal vez Hermione y Ron aún estén allí.- sugirió el chico entusiasta.

- No lo creo, ya es muy tarde. Además, tú sabes que me gusta estar con ellos, pero tus clases empiezan pronto y preferiría que pasáramos algo de tiempo a solas.- le pidió su novia.

- Como quieras.- aceptó Harry.

- ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo? No quiero que lo tomes a mal…- preguntó la joven insegura.

- No lo hago, no te preocupes. En serio, no es para tanto, los veré esta noche en casa.- replicó el muchacho con sencillez.

- Es gracioso lo cómodo que se te oye llamarle a ese lugar casa.- comentó Ginny mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes algo de razón. Pero ha resultado más fácil de lo que pensé acostumbrarme, ¿sabes? Hermione se ha encargado de ponerla en orden; compró algunos muebles nuevos y siempre tiene flores y esas cosas, además de que logramos deshacernos de algunos objetos extraños que debieron de ser magia oscura. Creo que a Sirius le habría gustado que viviera ahí, por eso me la dejó y se lo agradezco mucho. Imagínate lo difícil que hubiera resultado buscar una casa para los tres que estuviera tan cerca de la Academia.- le dijo Harry, al tiempo que cruzaban la entrada del restaurante más cercano.

Tan pronto como los vio, el dueño del establecimiento se deshizo en halagos acerca de lo encantados y honrados que se sentían de recibir al señor Potter y su adorable acompañante. Ignorando las miradas de los demás comensales, los jóvenes siguieron al encargado hasta la que aseguró era la mejor mesa del local.

Harry se sentó dando la espalda al resto de la gente mientras Ginny ocupó el asiento frente a él y tras agradecerle las atenciones al viejo brujo, ordenaron la comida.

Ginny no pudo evitar notar lo incómodo que se veía Harry en medio de ese lugar, por lo que se inclinó en su dirección luciendo arrepentida.

- Lo siento, creo que debimos ir al Caldero, allí nadie te molesta.- le dijo.

- No estés tan segura, y no me importa tanto como antes, es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse. El otro día Ron dijo durante la cena que será así en la Academia los primeros días y no me hizo mucha gracia, pero Hermione me recordó que el primer año en Hogwarts no fue diferente y como se supone que ahora soy un adulto y no un niño no debería tener problemas con eso.- comentó el muchacho riendo al recordar la charla.

- Esa Hermione siempre sabe qué decir.- mencionó la pelirroja sonriendo también.

- Claro, ¿te conté que me tuvo más de una hora en la librería? No sé que piensa hacer con tantos libros, ella dice que le servirán de apoyo, pero aún así…- sacudió la cabeza Harry.

- Sí, ya me habías dicho algo.- replicó Ginny.

La llegada del camarero interrumpió su conversación. Les traía su pedido más algunos otros platillos que enviaba el cocinero y por más que Harry intentó que se los llevara de vuelta, no hubo manera de convencerlo, de modo que aceptó con un agradecimiento resignado el gesto y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Y ya estás lista para tu último año en Hogwarts? – le preguntó Harry luego de un rato a su compañera.

- Eso creo. Estoy muy entusiasmada con el equipo este año, Harry, creo que lograremos la Copa otra vez, aunque no será lo mismo sin ti.- dijo la chica apenada.

- Claro que sí, será tu momento, harás un gran papel capitaneando el equipo.- le dijo con sinceridad el muchacho.

- ¿Tú crees? Tendremos que hacer audiciones para reemplazar a la mitad del equipo y no olvides los EXTASIS.- mencionó Ginny con un mohín.

- No digo que será fácil, pero podrás con eso. Si necesitas ayuda con los exámenes puedes mandarle una lechuza a Hermione, te aconsejaría feliz, creo que es lo que más va a extrañar de Hogwarts.- le dijo el joven rodando los ojos.

- La verdad es que ya lo había pensado.- se rió la chica.

Continuaron comiendo y conversando de diversos temas, especialmente de Quidditch, de cómo llevaría ese año Ginny el equipo y si podría usar algunas de las estrategias que conocían de la Liga Profesional. Casi terminaba la tarde cuando terminaron su comida y tras insistir mucho, Harry logró que el dueño del local aceptara que le pagara.

Antes de que los jóvenes se despidieran fuera de la taberna en un callejón aledaño, lejos de las miradas muggles, la chica se acercó a su novio y le pasó ambas manos tras el cuello.

- Vas a extrañarme, ¿verdad? – susurró contra sus labios.

- Por supuesto que lo haré.- aceptó el muchacho correspondiendo al beso.

- Será horrible estar allí sin ti.- le dijo Ginny separándose al fin.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Ya hablamos de eso muchas veces, Ginny; tienes a tus amigos, el equipo y los exámenes. Además, nos veremos durante las fiestas.- le recordó Harry.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero igual me harás falta.- insistió la joven con pena.

- También tú a mi, pero no podemos hacer nada. Y velo de este modo, aún no vamos a despedirnos, prometí que iría a la Estación para acompañarte, ¿recuerdas? – mencionó el muchacho, pasándole una mano por el cabello con ademán cariñoso.

- Tienes razón, soy una tonta, no me hagas caso.- afirmó Ginny sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa y luego desde allí tomo los polvos Flú para ir a La Madriguera? – preguntó.

- No creo que sea buena idea, ya es muy tarde y tu madre debe de estar preocupada. Será mejor que cada uno aparezca en su casa; no sabes cuánto me alegra que aprobaras el examen en la primera opción. – rió Harry.

- Lo mismo digo.- acordó la chica - ¿Nos vemos en la Estación entonces?

- Allí estaré.- le aseguró Harry.

Luego de compartir un último beso, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron.

* * *

Un hombre pequeño y de cabello cano, vestido de negro, lucía aterrado mientras observaba, desde el rincón en el que se refugiaba tras una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la puerta del baño, a los encapuchados que destruían las escasas posesiones que durante tantos años había ido acumulando. Nada valioso, él no se aferraba a esas cosas, pero les tenía mucho cariño. Tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para sofocar un gemido cuando uno de los hombres lanzó al piso un jarrón obsequiado por su madre, lo único que le quedaba de ella.

- Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés, asquerosa rata muggle.- bramó uno de los extraños echando un estante abajo.

El hombre escondido no podía comprender cómo esos dos habían logrado entrar al edificio a esas horas y aún vestidos así, tenían muchas medidas de seguridad. Y todo el ruido que hacían lanzando muebles, ¿cómo es que nadie los escuchaba? ¿Por qué lo llamaban rata muggle? ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Mira lo que encontré.- medio que canturreó el otro extraño con voz desagradable.

El indefenso apenas si alcanzó a lanzar un alarido cuando una mano como un garfio se cerró sobre su cuello y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación; no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegó ese encapuchado a él. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero una fuerza extraña lo mantuvo inmóvil, ni siquiera podía emitir un sonido.

El más alto de los dos intrusos se puso en cuclillas a su altura y se acercó lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

- Siéntete honrado, muggle, no puedes ni imaginar el gran servicio que un ser como tú va a prestarle a nuestro mundo. Ni en tus sueños podrías haber esperado que tu vida fuera tan útil.- dijo con satisfacción.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

El hombre tras una pila de cajas abandonadas en la callejuela cercana al número doce de Grimmauld Place observó agazapado la aparición de Harry frente a la puerta y como entraba sin prisa.

Apenas si dio una mirada alrededor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de que sintiera una presencia a su lado.

- ¿El chico llegó bien? - le preguntó una voz femenina.

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ¿no lo seguías acaso?- inquirió el otro con gravedad a la mujer frente a sí.

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo – reconoció ella fingiendo indiferencia.- Pero tú estabas aquí, ¿no? No ha pasado nada malo.

- No había manera de que supieras que yo iba a estar aquí, Laria. Lo estoy porque los otros dos llegaron antes y me ofrecí a hacer guardia esta noche. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido así y ellos aún estuvieran en el Callejón? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has dejado sin vigilancia? ¿En qué momento exactamente tuviste el contratiempo?- preguntó el hombre molesto, pero sin dejar su voz suave.

- Ya, ya, no empieces con eso, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Te nombraron jefe y nadie me avisó? – replicó la mujer con tono defensivo.

- Realmente parece que no eres consciente de la negligencia que has cometido o no te importa, lo que resultaría aún peor.- meneó la cabeza su compañero.

- ¡No te atrevas a sacar conclusiones en lo que a mi respecta! No eres nadie para hacerlo.- exclamó la otra muy disgustada.

El hombre la vio reprobador, listo para hacer algún otro comentario, cuando sintió una quemazón en la mano y dirigió la mirada al anillo que adornaba su dedo. Tenía un sello en el centro con símbolos rúnicos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se extrañó la mujer observando del mismo modo un anillo igual en su mano.

- Nada bueno, eso es seguro. Vamos.- dijo su compañero con tono autoritario.

Ella pareció querer discutir el porqué le daba órdenes, pero comprendió que la situación y el momento no eran los más apropiados; tan sólo asintió y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Un par de minutos después se encontraron frente a una vieja casona que apenas si se tenía en pie, la pintura estaba descascarada y las ventanas chirriaban al golpear contra los dinteles. Las otras casas del pequeño poblado lucían en similar abandono.

Sin dudar, el hombre colocó su mano sobre la verja de entrada y esta se abrió al instante, permitiéndoles el paso.

Con pisadas rápidas cruzaron la puerta principal para encontrarse en el interior de la casa, en mucho mejor estado de lo que se hubiera podido suponer por su apariencia externa. El amplio vestíbulo estaba amoblado modestamente, pero lucía limpio y el fuego refulgía en la chimenea del salón. Allí fue donde los encontró el hombre rubio que los acompañara más temprano. Llegó corriendo y reprimiendo apenas un bostezo, pero con la mirada tan alerta como la de los otros dos.

- ¿Ya llegó? Acabo de despertar, esta cosa por poco y me cocina la mano.- les comentó señalando un anillo idéntico al de sus compañeros.

- Debes de haber tardado en prestar atención.- comentó el otro hombre.

- Vamos, Kim, hace dos días que no duermo.- replicó el rubio en su defensa.

- Esa no es excusa; no sé qué pasa con ustedes.- insistió fastidiado el oriental.- No debieron venir si no iban a comprometerse con esto.

- ¡Hey! No sé qué problemas habrás tenido con ella, pero a mi no me metas, ¿de acuerdo? – se molestó su interlocutor.

- El único problema que tenemos es que este hombre piensa que está por encima de nosotros y puede criticarnos a su gusto.- terció la mujer.

- Lo hago porque ustedes me dan motivos, ¿o debo recordarte lo que acabas de hacer?- replicó Kim a su vez.

- Para tu información, si dejé la guardia fue porque el muchacho me vio y podía sospechar, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?- le increpó ella.

- ¿Dejaste tu guardia y Potter te vio? – Intervino el rubio incrédulo- No puedo creerlo, y pensar que siempre estás pavoneándote de la gran experta que eres.- se burló.

- ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión? Estúpido _Aussie_, deberías volver a cuidar canguros.- espetó la mujer con desprecio.

El más joven se enfureció y dio un paso en dirección a ella, pero un resplandor en la habitación lo detuvo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? – bramó una voz disgustada.

Los tres giraron con distintas emociones en el rostro para encontrarse la mirada encolerizada de un viejo apoyado en un bastón. Numerosas cicatrices surcaban su cara y el único ojo humano que conservaba los veía lanzando destellos de furia, mientras el otro daba vueltas frenético.

- Los llamé porque tengo que hablar con ustedes y los encuentro discutiendo como niños de primer año.- exclamó furioso.

El hombre oriental, al que llamaban Kim, hizo una reverencia respetuosa y con voz arrepentida se dirigió al hombre.

- Ofrezco disculpas, tienes razón, nuestra conducta es inexcusable.- dijo.

- Sí, perdón.- masculló el rubio con una cabezada.

- Lo siento.- susurró a su vez la mujer luciendo avergonzada.

- Bien, eso es algo.- rumió el viejo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Kim al cabo de un momento.

- Lo que ya sospechábamos y por lo que están aquí.- dijo el hombre con voz solemne.- Ha comenzado.

Los tres compañeros intercambiaron una mirada sombría y el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que fue roto por una fuerte exclamación.

- ¡Demonios! – Chasqueó la lengua el rubio.- Creo que no volveré a dormir nunca.

* * *

N.A. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Más interesante? Harry y Ginny, ¿eh? ¡Qué raro! Insisto, esto es un Harmony. ¿Y quién es ese pobre hombre al que atacaron? ¿Y ese trío tan disparejo? Si son de los buenos van a tener que intentar llevarse mejor, aunque tal vez sean malos. Y por último, ¿ese viejo es quien creo que es? ¿Qué ha comenzado? Demasiadas preguntas y yo nerviosa.

Respuestas y comentarios a los reviews, especialmente a quienes no tienen cuenta y no tengo dónde agradecerles:

**Elisa Li Kinomoto**: Hola, primer review para esta historia, muchas gracias. Dios, tu conciencia si que es curiosa, la mía se siente plenamente identificada. Creo que algunas de tus preguntas fueron contestadas y las otras, bueno, será cuestión de esperar un poco más, ¿si? Respecto a cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, aquí entre nos, no tengo ni idea, como siempre sobre la marcha y dependiendo del humor de las musas, pero espero que ocurra algo parecido que con la anterior, será cosa de ver cómo se da todo y para dónde me lleva la historia. Gracias de nuevo, gente como tú me inspira a escribir más, besos, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Giselle:** Qué lindo nombre, siempre me ha gustado. Gracias por hacerte presente y me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo. Mucha intriga, ¿verdad? Creo que lo tengo como sello de fábrica, pero vamos a intentar que se vayan develando los misterios poco a poco. Espero que este capítulo te gustara y me cuentes qué opinas. Besos, cuídate mucho.

**Katurra:** Hola, ¿qué opinas? ¿Más intriga? Como te mencionaba y se ve aquí, tenemos del séptimo en adelante y ya se sabrán algunas cosas más. El Harry/Ginny está allí por algo, pero es un Harmony seguro, sólo que muchas más cosas están pasando alrededor de nuestros amigos. Ojalá que te gustara este capítulo, me dirás qué piensas. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos leemos.

**Magdal:** Amiga, me pregunto a qué conclusiones habrás llegado con tu desarrollada percepción. ¿Qué dices de Harry y Ginny juntos? Supongo que te hace tanta gracia como a mí, pero confía en que tiene su porqué. Ron siempre tan él y esos extraños son todos unos personajes, espero poder plasmarlos bien. Me dirás qué opinas y cuáles son tus sospechas. Cuídate mucho, besos y seguro que nos leemos pronto.

**Lyli Amil Granger: **Hola de nuevo, aquí con el segundo capítulo que prometí. Espero que te guste y me hagas llegar tus impresiones; al menos espero que esté mejor que el primero y seguir así. Todas las preguntas tendrán que ser respondidas en su momento, aunque nos mate la curiosidad, te juro que yo tampoco sé más que ustedes, será cosa de tener paciencia. Gracias por estar ahí, cuídate mucho, besos.

**Percy:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Me alegra que te gustara el comienzo, a ver si este segundo capítulo te mantiene enganchado. Me dirás qué opinas y si te convence o no. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.

**Kaoru Takeda: **Hola, muchas gracias por pasar. Me encantó la pequeña escena perdida que describiste, reí como una loca, deberíamos hacerla realidad ¿no? Ahora mi conciencia dice que no sea tan mala, pero trataré de doblarle la mano :) Me alegra que te pareciera interesante el primer capítulo de la historia y ojalá pase otro tanto con este. Cuídate mucho, gracias de nuevo, nos leemos pronto, besos.

Bien, amigos, estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para intentar presentarles un buen trabajo o al menos lo mejor que puedo. Ahora yo les pediré con mucho cariño que me hagan saber qué opinan, porque bien dicen que el review es lo mejor que puedes hacer para levantarle el ánimo a los autores e incentivarlos, Dios sabe que necesito todos los incentivos que se puedan; no me defrauden, sé que están ahí. Besos, Aglaia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos son propiedad de J K Rowling; lo demás son locuras mías que dejo fluir para que podamos pasar un buen rato.**

* * *

Luego de cenar algunos de los exquisitos platillos de Kreacher y de ordenar las cosas que habían comprado, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron en el salón de la casa, como acostumbraban hacer por las noches para conversar o simplemente hacerse compañía. En esa ocasión, los muchachos jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras su amiga leía recostada sobre uno de los sillones.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, Harry? No nos has dicho nada desde que llegaste.- inquirió Hermione pasando una hoja de su libro.

- Bien, supongo.- respondió el, concentrado en su jugada.

- ¿Supones? – intervino Ron.- Estabas con mi hermana.

- No quise que sonara mal, fuimos a pasear y comer, lo normal, ¿Y porqué te molestas? Siempre me pides que no te de detalles de mis salidas con Ginny.- replicó el joven.

- Y lo sigo pensando, pero no puedes decir "creo que lo pasé bien". – lo imitó su amigo rodando los ojos.

- Creo que Harry está pensando en algo más que en su cita, Ron. – terció Hermione dejando su libro a un lado y viendo al muchacho con fijeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se extrañó el pelirrojo cambiando su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pasó algo en el Callejón, Harry? ¿Tuviste algún tipo de problema? – insistió la chica ignorando al otro.

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Harry al instante.

- Vamos, ¿realmente crees que puedes engañarnos después de todo lo que hemos pasado? – le dijo la joven elevando las cejas.

El muchacho la vio con expresión terca, pero no le duró mucho antes de lanzar un bufido de resignación.

- Creo que alguien nos siguió hoy. – dijo al fin.

Hermione se tensó al oír el comentario de Harry, mientras Ron lucía más bien desconcertado.

- ¿Los seguían? ¿Cómo los seguían? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo crees que podría ser, Ron? – intervino Hermione sarcástica.

- Bueno, podrían haberlo seguido para pedirle un autógrafo, no sería la primera vez. – replicó el muchacho.

- Harry no se vería así si ese fuera el caso.- apuntó la joven.

- ¿Pueden calmarse un momento y escucharme? – Habló Harry.- Miren, dije que "creo" que nos seguían, puedo haberme equivocado o tal vez sólo estoy paranoico, no lo sé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que nadie me pidió un autógrafo.

- Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que creíste ver? – le preguntó Hermione atenta.

- Ginny y yo estábamos en la tienda de túnicas y como me sentía un poco aburrido me asomé a la ventana para ver pasar a la gente, ya sabes. Fue entonces cuando vi a una mujer parada en la otra acera y miraba en dirección a la tienda; no lo sé, había algo raro en ella. Salí rápido para investigar, pero desapareció.- les contó el muchacho.

- ¿Eso es todo? Harry, no te ofendas, pero creo que estás exagerando. Tal vez esa mujer sólo pensaba si entrar a la tienda o no.- sugirió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tal vez. – aceptó Harry no muy convencido.

- ¿Cómo era ella? – inquirió Hermione.

- No muy alta, cabello oscuro y como que tenía una apariencia extranjera. – Le contó el muchacho.- Creo que notó cuando la vi y entonces desapareció.

- ¡Qué raro! – mencionó Hermione pensativa.

- Eso pensé. – coincidió Harry.

Ron veía de un lado para otro luciendo confundido y luego volvió su atención al tablero de ajedrez.

- Creo que ustedes dos están imaginando cosas, ya olvídenlo; seguro era una turista o algo así que quiso pedirte un autógrafo, pero le dio vergüenza cuando te acercaste y se fue, eso es todo. - dijo, haciendo una movida.- Y por tu distracción, Harry, perdiste el partido. Jaque mate.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo pasó eso? - exclamó su amigo dejando sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Mientras Harry y Ron discutían acerca de la validez de la última jugada, Hermione mantuvo la mirada perdida, mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía realmente inquieta.

* * *

Sentados alrededor de una gran mesa circular, cinco personas se veían entre sí con expresión sombría. Los fuegos de una chimenea chisporroteaban y sus potentes llamas iluminaban la habitación.

El más joven del grupo tamborileaba sobre la mesa con impaciencia mientras la mujer a su izquierda lo veía con desagrado; los otros tres parecían más serenos y pensativos.

- Señor Taylor, ¿le importaría dejar de hacer eso? – pidió el más alto y de tez oscura con voz profunda.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó el aludido, dejando sus manos tranquilas.- Es que no entiendo porqué no hacemos nada.

- Paciencia, muchacho, nada de actuar sin pensar, tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría.- le dijo el más viejo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, Moody, no eres el pobre tipo al que esos locos se han llevado.- replicó el joven rubio disgustado.

- ¡No seas irrespetuoso! ¡Discúlpate de inmediato! - lo reprendió el oriental que había guardado silencio hasta entonces.

- ¡Hey! ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije, no eres el jefe y esta es la primera cosa sensata que le oigo decir. – Intervino la mujer señalando al rubio - Tenemos que movernos ya.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – Le preguntó Moody viéndola con fijeza- ¿Ya has pensado en algo?

- No estoy segura, pero cualquier cosa resultaría mejor a permanecer aquí de brazos cruzados.- le respondió ella altanera.

- Alastor, la señorita Thalassinos no está muy alejada de la verdad, ¿no crees que el esperar pueda terminar jugándonos en contra? Ve el ataque de esta noche.- se unió el hombre sentado junto a Moody.

- Discúlpame, Kingsley, pero se supone que vigilar a esa escoria es trabajo de tu cuerpo de aurores. – respondió el mago encrespado.

- No se trata de buscar culpables, Alastor, recuerda que estamos trabajando juntos en eso; sin embargo, sabes mejor que nadie lo escurridizos que pueden ser y el no conocer lo que están tramando sólo hace todo más difícil. Por otra parte, acordamos desde un inicio que toda la operación sería muy discreta, sólo he alertado a algunos de mis hombres y ellos hacen todo lo que pueden; es por eso que agradezco la presencia de nuestros amigos.- señaló Kingsley con su voz serena.

- Y nosotros estamos aquí con gusto, señor Shackelbot, pero creo que hablo por todos al decir que preferiríamos tener una actuación más…relevante que servir de guardianes para tres muchachos que no parecen correr ningún peligro.- le dijo la mujer sonando más tranquila.

- ¡Ya lo he dicho, irán por Potter! – exclamó Moody haciendo girar su ojo mágico.

- Esa es una teoría tuya, no sabemos si será así. Y aún cuando lo fuera, ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? Esperamos en su puerta en tanto más gente es atacada; no lo creo Moody.- se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

El viejo auror alternó la mirada de uno a otro con una mueca de descontento. Sacó su petaca, tomó un trago y se dirigió al hombre oriental que apenas si había hablado.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú, Kim? - le preguntó.

El aludido parpadeó y luego colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa para empezar a hablar con su voz profunda y calmada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no servirá de nada actuar imprudentemente, pero Laria y Travis también han dicho algo muy cierto. No podemos preocuparnos sólo por el muchacho Potter y esperar a que vayan por él, si es que lo hacen. ¿Cuántos inocentes más podrían resultar lastimados? No, Alastor, tenemos que hacer algo.- sentenció Kim muy seguro.

Los otros cuatro guardaron silencio, reflexionando en las palabras del hombre hasta que Moody golpeó con fuerza sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó al fin, para luego empezar a impartir órdenes.- Kingsley, que tus hombres nos hagan llegar toda la información de los mortífagos que estén manejando; Laria y Kim, vayan a la casa de ese pobre hombre y busquen alguna pista, cualquier cosa que lo podría haber hecho blanco. Tú, Taylor, vas a continuar vigilando a Potter y sus amigos, no los vamos a dejar solos hasta que no estemos seguros de que están a salvo…

- ¿Porqué yo? – se quejó el rubio.

- Porque te lo estoy ordenando, por eso, ¿tengo que llamar a tu jefe para que te recuerde tus deberes? – le preguntó Moody.

- No es necesario, gracias, conozco mi trabajo.- refutó el otro ofendido.

- Es bueno saberlo. Bueno, ustedes tres empiecen con lo suyo, Kingsley y yo tenemos que hablar.- los despidió Moody con brusquedad.

Los dos hombres y la mujer se pusieron de pie y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta cuando una suave tos les hizo girar.

- Señores, espero que sepan lo mucho que apreciamos su apoyo; no fue sencillo convencer a sus Ministerios de permitirles venir y eso habla mucho de su valor; supongo que Alastor no se los había comentado.- les dijo viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Moody chasqueaba la lengua.

Aún el serio Kim debió reprimir una sonrisa divertida, y tras hacer una señal de despedida, los tres se perdieron tras la puerta.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas, el viejo auror sacó la varita y susurró un par de hechizos para proteger la habitación.

- Bueno, Alastor, cuéntame exactamente qué crees que está pasando.- le pidió Kingsley una vez que terminó.

Moody tomó otro trago de su petaca con un ligero asentimiento y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Hermione bajó cuidadosamente los escalones de la casa, alertada por unos ruidos que oyó en el salón. Tenían varios hechizos custodiando el lugar, pero aún así mantuvo la varita en alto al llegar al último rellano. Miró sobre la balaustrada la luz tenue de la chimenea y una figura sentada en el sillón; sólo entonces lanzó un suspiro de alivio y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la bata.

Harry apenas si parpadeó cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose y un cuerpo ocupando el asiento a su lado.

- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó sin despegar la vista del fuego.

- Claro que no, bajé por un poco de agua.- mintió la chica.

- Hermione, por favor, puedes inventar algo mejor.- se rió Harry.

- Está bien. Sentí ruidos y me preocupé, pero no es que hicieras un escándalo o algo así, ya estaba medio despierta; ves que Ron ni siquiera se ha asomado.- comentó ella.

- Tendría que hacer volar la casa para despertarlo.- replicó Harry.

Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo y tras guardar silencio unos minutos puso la mano sobre el brazo del muchacho, haciendo que girara suavemente para verlo bien.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? Es por lo de esta tarde, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó.

- Te va a parecer un poco tonto, pero aunque es posible que Ron esté en lo cierto y esa mujer no represente ningún peligro, el pensar siquiera que lo fuera…no lo sé, me sentí muy raro.- intentó explicarse Harry.

- Como si todo hubiera vuelto a ti, todos los recuerdos.- comentó la joven.

- Sí, exacto. Lo malo es que no quiero pensar en esas cosas, pero entonces me siento culpable, ¿sabes? – Su amiga asintió.- Murió mucha gente y a veces sólo quiero olvidarlo, pensar que le pasó a alguien más, que ya estoy aquí, entraré pronto a la Academia y todo irá bien, ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? – se preguntó abatido.

- Harry, escúchame, no debes pensar eso. Es totalmente normal que quieras olvidar lo que te ha hecho sufrir tanto, también yo quiero, y Ron. Eso no nos convierte en malas personas, es sólo que recordar todo lo que ocurrió es muy doloroso.- lo apoyó Hermione.

- Pero ellos…- empezó el chico de nuevo.

- A ellos no los vamos a olvidar nunca, Harry, a ninguno. Pero vivir en el pasado no honrará su memoria ni hará que te sientas mejor. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, no conozco a nadie que lo merezca como tú, ¿de acuerdo? – insistió la joven con firmeza.

Harry le sonrió con expresión triste, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos para luego recostar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo un rato? – pidió.

- Tanto como necesites. – aceptó Hermione apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Kim y Laria se aparecieron en un callejón oscuro y dieron un rodeo para llegar al lugar en el que Moody les indicó se había producido el ataque. Cuando vieron el edificio frente al que se encontraban, intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

- ¿Esto es…? – preguntó el oriental no muy seguro.

- Una iglesia católica como de 1900, creo; el edificio al lado debe de ser el que usa la diócesis para labores administrativas y en los pisos de arriba estarán las habitaciones de los sacerdotes. – Le informó la mujer ante el asombro de su compañero.- Aprobé Estudios Muggles con Sobresaliente, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya veo. – asintió Kim.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te dio Moody un número o algo? No podemos tocar la puerta a estas horas y preguntar si un par de Mortífagos ha estado de visita. – mencionó Laria mordaz.

- Si ellos estuvieron aquí, han dejado un rastro. Por favor, guarda silencio y deja que me concentré. - le pidió cerrando los ojos.

La mujer rodó los ojos fastidiada, pero no dijo una palabra y se cruzó de brazos escudriñando la calle mientras su compañero parecía estar en una especie de trance, del que salió sólo unos minutos después.

- Tercer piso, cuarta puerta a la derecha.- informó abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Sólo lo sé, sígueme. – le ordenó antes de desaparecer.

- Sí, señor. – bufó la mujer antes de hacer lo mismo.

Aparecieron en la habitación casi al mismo tiempo, ambos con la varita en alto.

- ¡_Lumus_! – susurraron iluminando el lugar.

- Lo mejor será dar una mirada, tal vez dejaron alguna pista.- dijo Kim en voz baja. – _Insonorus._

- Buena idea, no estoy de humor para ir de puntillas.- aprobó Laria, empezando a despejar su camino de objetos caídos.

Trabajaron en silencio, buscando entre los libros y recuerdos destrozados algún indicio que les fuera de utilidad.

- Esto es un desastre; no sólo se llevan al hombre sino que además le destrozan la habitación. – torció el gesto la mujer.

- Creo que sus posesiones deben de ser lo que menos le debe preocupar en este momento.- replicó Kim.

- Si está vivo. – observó Laria con tono sombrío.

- Esperemos que así sea.- indicó el hombre.

- Hey, Kim, ven aquí un momento. – lo llamó su compañera al cabo de un rato.

El hombre se acercó con paso ágil hacia donde ella se encontraba. Había corrido las puertas de un pequeño librero volcado tras la cama.

- En Estudios Muggles no nos enseñaron que ellos conocieran estas cosas.- le mostró aturdida algunos volúmenes.

- "Magia de los Antiguos Tiempos", "Manual de Hechicería del siglo XV" – leyó Kim los títulos asombrado.- ¿Por qué un muggle tendría esto en su poder?

- Y no cualquier muggle, sino un sacerdote. Hasta donde sé, algunos Muggles sienten curiosidad por la magia, les gusta averiguar sobre esto, pero como no pueden usarla prefieren decir que es sólo un pasatiempo y que en realidad ni siquiera creen en ella.- comentó la mujer.

- ¿No podría ser este el caso? – sugirió Kim

- Pero es un sacerdote, ellos son los primeros en rechazar todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestro mundo. – objetó Laria.

- Entonces se trata de un sacerdote muy curioso…y discreto, los tenía escondidos. – señaló las obras.

- No lo sé, Kim, esto cada vez se pone más complicado; aquí hay algo que no termina de convencerme. – sacudió la cabeza su compañera.

- A mí tampoco, pero esta podría ser la clave de porqué los Mortífagos lo escogieran para lo que sea que estén tramando. – indicó Kim.

La mujer asintió pensativa, pero se sobresaltó al oír unos suaves golpes a la puerta.

- ¿Hermano Joseph? Disculpe la hora, pero la enfermería está cerrada y como veo su luz encendida me preguntaba si no tendrá usted una de esas tabletas para el dolor de cabeza. – los golpes siguieron a la voz.

- Toma los libros y vayámonos.- indicó Kim a su compañera.

- Buena sorpresa que se van a llevar. – observó ella antes de desaparecer.

El oriental retiró los hechizos y se desvaneció justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y otro hombre entrara para salir de vuelta inmediatamente a dar la voz de alerta; uno de sus hermanos había desaparecido.

* * *

Hermione despertó aturdida por los rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en el rostro; se cubrió con el cubrecama hasta la coronilla, pero gruñó al darse cuenta de que debía ser ya muy tarde. Se deshizo de las mantas ahogando un bostezo y se levantó acomodándose el cabello antes de dirigirse al baño, pero detuvo sus pasos al notar que llevaba la bata puesta.

- ¡Qué raro! - susurró.

Fue entonces que recordó como la pasada noche había estado acompañando a Harry en el salón. Debió quedarse dormida allí y su amigo la llevó de vuelta a la cama; seguro usó el _Levicorpus. _

Era una suerte que llegara ilesa porque ese hechizo no era uno que Harry dominara muy bien. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que su amigo la había llevado levitando hasta su dormitorio y luego la había dejado en la cama, pero se encogió de hombros diciéndose que era una idea muy tonta porque ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo por él.

Cuando llegó a la cocina sólo Kreacher estaba allí, afanándose con las ollas y canturreando alguna melodía que calló tan pronto como la joven apareció.

- Buenos días, Kreacher, ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó Hermione.

- Buenos días señorita; el amigo del amo salió temprano y el amo está enviando una carta, dijo que bajaría enseguida. – le informó el elfo, acercándose con una jarra de jugo.

- Gracias. – Apreció la chica.- ¿Harry desayunó?

- Sí, pero no me molestaría probar otros de esos emparedados con carne; sólo para acompañarte, claro.- respondió el muchacho que entraba a la cocina en ese momento.

- Hola, Harry.- saludó su amiga algo cortada- Me contó Kreacher que Ron ha salido.

- Sí, aún tenía trabajo con los gemelos y ellos le advirtieron que si no lo terminaba a tiempo no iban a pagarle. – le comentó el muchacho sonriendo.

- Imagino que no se iría muy contento. – mencionó Hermione tomando el tenedor para empezar a comer.

- Para nada – aceptó Harry.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, gracias, pero debieron despertarme; nunca me levanto a esta hora. – comentó ella apenada.

- Lo sé, siempre eres la primera en pie, pero anoche no pudiste dormir bien por mi culpa y pensé que lo mejor era dejarte descansar.- le explicó Harry tomando un poco de jugo.

- Tienes razón, no quise sonar malagradecida; cuando empiecen las clases tendré que madrugar y hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. Lo que me recuerda que no habría sido así si me quedaba en el sillón; gracias por llevarme de vuelta a mi habitación. – le agradeció Hermione, tomando el diario para evitar la mirada de su amigo.

- No hay problema, no podía dejarte allí, aunque sentí miedo de que te me cayeras. – mencionó el chico, para luego agregar apurado.- No es que peses mucho, al contrario, pero ya saben cuántos escalones son.

Hermione casi escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y buscó una servilleta mientras tosía.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry pasándole una.

- ¿Me llevaste cargada? ¿No usaste el _Levicorpus_? – preguntó ella a su vez atónita.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy una desgracia con ese hechizo, te hubieras roto el cuello, fue más fácil cargarte y ya te lo dije, no pesas mucho.- repitió el chico para calmar a su amiga.

- Debiste despertarme, hubiera subido yo misma.- insistió ella.

- Lo pensé, pero te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que no me pareció justo y estabas allí por mí, ¿recuerdas? – mencionó Harry.

- Supongo. – Aceptó Hermione aún dudando.- ¿De verdad no te duele nada? No soy precisamente una pluma, no importa lo que digas.

- Y yo no soy un debilucho, aunque la verdad es que terminé con los brazos adormecidos, pero se me pasó pronto. – confesó el muchacho.

Hermione se sintió tentada a seguir objetando, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno del gesto de su amigo, por lo que siguiendo un impulso se estiró sobre la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar para continuar su desayuno ignorando la mirada desconcertada de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó con El Profeta? ¿Harry? – lo llamó Hermione un par de minutos después.

- ¿Perdón? – le preguntó el chico aún confundido por el arrebato de su amiga.

- Preguntaba por El Profeta, aquí sólo está El Mirror. – indicó la joven.

- Ah, creo que Ron se lo llevó. – le contó.

- Bueno, no importa, lo leeré más tarde; veamos qué está pasando en el mundo muggle.-mencionó ella viendo los encabezados.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Mientras Hermione comía sus tostadas y leía el diario, Harry se divertía observando las distintas reacciones que pasaban por su rostro según iba leyendo; si algo le divertía, sonreía; las noticias superfluas hacían que chasqueara la lengua reprobadora y si se encontraba con alguna nota interesante abría los ojos al máximo. Para Harry era todo un espectáculo que usualmente veía entretenido. Si Hermione lo notaba elevaba las cejas interrogante, mientras que Ron tan sólo rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza llamando su atención.

En este momento, sin embargo, la joven fruncía profundamente el ceño y en su idioma eso sólo significaba una cosa: algo muy malo había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Harry.

- Una noticia muy extraña; no hay muchos detalles porque ocurrió en la madrugada y supongo que no habría tiempo para publicar más. Dice que secuestraron a un sacerdote de su residencia, aquí en Londres.- le contó la chica.

- Eso es raro, ¿porqué secuestrarían a un sacerdote? Se supone que ellos no tienen mucho dinero.- opinó Harry.

- No es precisamente eso lo que llama más mi atención, sino que la residencia en la que vivía es aparentemente muy segura y cuenta con cámaras de vigilancia, pero ninguna registró a un extraño entrando o saliendo. Como si eso fuera poco, al parecer lo sacaron de su dormitorio dejando el lugar destrozado y nadie escuchó absolutamente nada. –terminó de explicar Hermione.

- Creo que raro no es precisamente un término muy apropiado, ¿no? – dijo el muchacho ceñudo.

- No estarás pensando…- empezó la chica inquieta.

- Creo que tú y yo estamos pensando exactamente lo mismo. – completó Harry.

Hermione asintió con pesadez dejando su comida a un lado y suspiró intercambiando una mirada aprehensiva con su amigo.

* * *

En una habitación ruinosa, iluminada apenas por unas cuantas velas diseminadas aquí y allá, un hombre muy anciano recostado en una mecedora se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás mientras fijaba la vista en el vacío. Una copa fue de la mesa a su mano con lentitud.

Unos pasos se oyeron fuera de la puerta, que se abrió con un fuerte chirrido provocando una mueca del anciano que se convirtió en una expresión de deleite maligno cuando vio a su visitante y el fardo que arrastraba.

- Allí lo tienes abuelo. – dijo orgulloso el joven hombre al entrar y lanzar su carga con descuido.

El viejo en la mecedora ladeó la cabeza para observar con atención el bulto sobre la raída alfombra. Un hombre mayor y laxo como un muñeco de trapo, totalmente inconsciente, mostraba marcas de golpes en el rostro y el torso desnudo.

- Buen trabajo, pero ya no lo golpeen más, o al menos no tanto; tiene que estar presentable para la fiesta. – susurró el anciano.

- Aún falta mucho, abuelo, podemos divertirnos con él mientras tanto. – contradijo el otro.

- ¡No falta nada, estúpido! ¡Es por eso por lo que todo puede arruinarse! Apenas si tenemos tiempo para ultimar los detalles y debemos ser muy cautelosos, cada paso será como andar sobre hielo quebradizo, no pueden relacionarse nuestros actos, apenas si llegaremos a la fecha.- dijo el mayor con un gesto fiero.

- Está bien, abuelo, perdóname. No te preocupes, no lo relacionarán, Callahan se quedó para cubrir nuestro rastro y nadie nos vio salir del edificio de los Muggles. – lo tranquilizó su nieto.

- Bien, bien, ya están pensando al menos.- espetó con desprecio el otro. – ¿Hiciste el contacto que te pedí?

- Aún no, abuelo. Es difícil porque apenas si pude traer a este hombre solo y sabes que la casa de esa familia está muy vigilada, pero en mi próximo viaje lo haré, encontraré la manera de hablar con él y hacerle la invitación. – le aseguró el más joven.

- Muy bien. Sólo unos meses nada más y será la hora de la venganza. – expresó satisfecho el mayor llevándose la copa a los labios después de brindar burlonamente con el cuerpo inerte del sacerdote amordazado.

* * *

N.A. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal vamos? Creo que el misterio se mantiene, pero las cosas están más claras y los bandos se perfilan. Ya sabemos al menos que los tres extraños están con los buenos e investigan que traman los Mortífagos, espero contarles un poco más sobre ellos poco a poco porque parecen muy interesantes. Más de un momento Harmony para gusto de quienes lo pidieron, no pude evitar la escena de Harry llevando a Hermione en brazos, he visto demasiadas veces Lo que el viento se llevó para mi buena salud mental. ¿Y qué traman los Mortífagos? ¿Por qué secuestrar a un sacerdote? Espero no herir susceptibilidades con eso, pero he decidido dejar que mi imaginación haga lo que quiera, ya cambié el rated por si acaso.

Un comentario más, como tengo un muy buen pálpito con esta historia y me gusta mucho lo que tengo en mente me animé por consejo de una amiga a crearle su propio blog. Ya está hecho, subí los primeros dos capítulos y este también, algo de música apropiada y una caja para que me dejen caer su opinión, también imágenes de cómo me imagino a Kim, Laria y Travis para que vivan mejor la historia, con Moody y Kingsley, claro.

Ya saben, dejo el link en mi perfil y aceptaré encantada sugerencias de todo tipo, ya sea para la historia misma o para mejorar el blog que puede ser de todos, quizá imágenes de artistas porque yo no dibujo absolutamente nada o alguna noticia interesante, videos, música, lo dejo en sus manos, será divertido, yo me encargaría de subirlo.

Ahora sí, como no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera rápidas respuestas a sus comentarios:

**Lyli Amil**: Como te prometí, mucho Harmony, yo no ví a Ginny por ningún sitio :) Confirmado que ese era Moody y ya sabemos que esos tres son de los buenos. Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinas y si te unes para fangirlear con el nuevo blog, tenemos que revivir este fandom que lo veo un poco perdido últimamente. Gracias por estar allí, cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Katurra: **Amiga, qué te parece este capítulo, algo más esclarecedor, ¿no? Y si era Moody, ya explico luego como es que está vivito y coleando, pero tenía que estar uno de mis magos favoritos liderando a los buenos. ¿No es tierno Harry? ¿Qué diría la pobre Ginny de semejante escena? Soy tan cruel, no importa. Bueno, cuídate mucho y me cuentas qué te parece esta locura que se va poniendo buena. Besos, nos leemos.

**Magdal**: Amiga de mi corazón, el Harmony ha vuelto por sus fueros. Son estas postales tiernas en las que me los imagino, tan lindos. Teoría de Moody y los chicos buenos confirmada, al menos por ahora ;) ¿Qué piensas? ¿Vamos bien? Como te mencioné, estoy cogiéndole el gusto de nuevo a la escritura gracias a esta historia, tengo tantas ideas que siento que voy a explotar, debo calmarme. Bueno, ya me dirás qué opinas, cuídate mucho, besos, nos leemos.

**Elisa Li Kinomoto**: Hola, me parecen alucinantes tus reviews porque mi conciencia se vuelve tan loca como yo al verse reflejada y apenas si me deja leer la muy malvada. Me has dado tantas ideas que no sé ni qué pensar, pero no creo que líe a Draco con Ginny, ya tengo planes distintos para esos dos *puedes insertar risas malévolas* y espero que se vayan viendo según avance la historia. En cuanto a Ron, a ver cómo le va en su vida amorosa. Bueno, cuídate mucho, pasa por el blog y nos estamos leyendo pronto, muchos besos.

**Ariza:** Hola, espero que te llegara el mail y que este nuevo capítulo también te agrade ya que estamos desentrañando misterios y eso siempre es divertido. Ya sabemos que el viejo es Moody y los tres que lo acompañan son de los buenos, hasta ahora. Ojalá que te guste el rumbo de la historia, Harmony incluido y me digas qué opinas. Cuídate mucho, gracias por la buena vibra, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.

**Percy:** Hola, espero que algunas de tus intrigas se hayan disipado, creo que tenemos más claras las intenciones de todos. Y por cierto, a mi tampoco me gusta Harry/Ginny, pero está allí por algo, en este capítulo hemos tenido mucho Harmony que es mi OTP favorito, ojalá te agrade también. Me parece que los chicos van a tener que empezar sus clases y de algún modo lidiar con todo lo que se viene. Gracias por la buena vibra, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Pam**: Hola, amiga, gracias por los mensajes, no sabes lo bien que caen. Si es Moody, por supuesto y no está solo sino que tiene gente a su cargo, como hemos visto. Eres la primera que dice lo que vengo pensando desde que empecé la historia: es diferente; la cosa es si resulta un buen diferente :) Quiero dejar a mi imaginación volverse loca y presentar un fic más oscuro y complicado con todas las influencias que voy recibiendo. Ojalá te enganches y nos sigas acompañando, pasa por el blog y colabora, será divertido. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Y para ustedes que están por allí y no se animan a escribir, les invito a hacerlo y a formar parte de esta familia feliz. Pasen por el blog, cuenten sus impresiones y si tienen alguna idea, compártanla. Recuerden que los comentarios que recibimos de ustedes son el mayor halago que pueden darnos a nosotros los autores y el incentivo para continuar escribiendo. Muchos besos y cuídense, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Ya saben que sólo los tomamos prestados para divertirnos.**

* * *

La Estación de King Cross se veía aún más transitada que de costumbre, nada de extrañar considerando que era 1 de Setiembre y cientos de muchachos con familiares y amigos se aprestaban a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los muggles que por allí pasaban no encontraban particularmente curiosa la mayor afluencia de gente y que muchos de ellos parecieran algo fuera de lugar, tenían demasiada prisa para andar pensando en esas cosas.

Entre los andenes nueve y diez se agolpaban no muy discretos grupos de estudiantes con sus maletas y mascotas, cruzando la entrada invisible para los muggles.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Estación apareciéndose cerca de unos viejos vagones en desuso que esperaban su turno para ser trasladados.

- Repíteme porqué estamos aquí cuando se supone que Harry iba a venir solo. – le preguntó Ron a Hermione rodeando una locomotora abandonada.

- No puedo creer que sigas quejándote. – Bufó la chica.- Ya te lo expliqué, necesitamos hablar con tu padre o tal vez sólo Harry lo haga, pero igual lo acompañamos por si nos necesita.

- Sólo porque Harry creyó que alguien lo está siguiendo y un muggle fue secuestrado, ya lo sé; preguntaba porque creí que ya se habían quitado esa loca idea de la cabeza. – replicó el pelirrojo.

- Ron, puedes pensar lo que quieras; si no te preocupa, genial, te felicito, pero Hermione y yo pensamos que puede haber alguna conexión entre estos casos y tu padre puede ayudarnos con eso.- intervino Harry de mal talante.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza por el tono de su amigo. El muchacho pareció querer replicar a eso con similar carácter, pero la joven le hizo un gesto de silencio y se giró en dirección a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Nosotros te alcanzamos. – le dijo ella.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Porque supongo que querrás, este…despedirte de Ginny, claro. – contestó Hermione.

- ¿Y ustedes no van a hacerlo? – insistió Harry.

- Por supuesto, pero preferirás un poco de privacidad, ¿no? – sugirió la chica intentando sonar casual.

- Supongo. – respondió él secamente y viéndola con sospecha.- Los veo al otro lado.

Sus amigos lo observaron marchar en silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado para no oírlos.

- De verdad no piensas, ¿verdad? – espetó Hermione molesta.

- ¿Porqué me atacas? ¿No viste cómo se puso él? – se defendió Ron ofendido.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Ponte en su lugar, Ron, no es tan difícil. Después de todo lo que ha pasado tiene todo el derecho del mundo a inquietarse si cree que algo anda mal y tú no haces más que actuar como si estuviera exagerando. – explotó su amiga.

- ¡Es que lo creo! No lo digo por molestarlo, de verdad pienso que está equivocado. – replicó Ron.

- Puede ser o tal vez no, ya lo veremos; pero comprende que él sólo está preocupado. Le pareció que lo seguían y luego desaparece un muggle en circunstancias muy extrañas, ¿te extraña su reacción? Si hablar con tu padre hace que se sienta mejor, yo lo apoyo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – rumió molesta Hermione.

- Está bien, hablen lo que quieran, igual pienso que se preocupan por nada, sólo quería evitarles eso. – Accedió Ron de mala gana, para luego añadir señalando su reloj.- El tren sale en media hora.

- ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Date prisa! – lo apuró la joven.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y rodó incrédulo los ojos.

- Porque estabas ocupada regañándome. – masculló.

- Como si tuvieras problemas para interrumpirme. – le dijo Hermione casi corriendo.

Apenas llegaron a la barrera para cruzar vieron a un hombre alto y rubio parado unos metros delante de ellos y observando la pared con desconfianza. Hermione lo reconoció como el extraño que vio en el Caldero Chorreante; él, a su vez, giró a mirarlos y sonrió amistosamente acercándose al par.

- Hola, creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme con un pequeño problema. – les dijo en voz muy baja y señalando la barrera con un gesto.

- ¿Primer año? – preguntó Ron con tono burlón, ganándose una mirada iracunda de su amiga.

- No en realidad, sólo soy un extranjero que nunca oye indicaciones. – Respondió sin molestarse.- Ocurre que vengo a despedir a mi sobrino, pero llegué tarde y el resto de la familia pasó sin mí.

- Comprendo; sólo debe cruzar esa pared con mucha discreción para evitar que los muggles lo vean.- explicó Hermione.

- La verdad es que vi a un par de chicos hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaría para mí. – reconoció el hombre.

- No se preocupes, mientras sea un mago no hay problema. – lo tranquilizó Ron, para luego agregar nervioso. – Porque lo es, ¿cierto?

- Desde que me acuerdo. – se rió el rubio.

- Entonces sólo tiene que pasar, falta media hora para que ninguno pueda hacerlo.- contó el pelirrojo.

- No sabía eso. – Reconoció el hombre sorprendido.- Lamento haberles hecho perder tiempo; pasen primero, por favor, yo los sigo.

Hermione y Ron asintieron y tras ver con cuidado que no hubiera muggles cerca, se apresuraron a cruzar la pared. Un segundo después se encontraban en el Andén 9 ¾, observando sonrientes todo el movimiento alrededor de la gran locomotora escarlata.

Mientras buscaban con la mirada a Harry y la familia de Ron, el extraño se materializó a su lado luciendo confundido.

- ¡Eso fue raro! – señaló aturdido. – Vaya, no tenemos un lugar como este en casa, muy impresionante.

- Ese es el Expreso de Hogwarts. – Indicó Ron orgulloso.- Tal vez su sobrino ya esté dentro.

- ¿Ve al resto de su familia por aquí? – preguntó Hermione inquisitiva.

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, sino que escudriñó entre la gente y sonrió aparentemente divertido.

- Allí está el enano, no podía irse sin decirle adiós a su tío favorito. – Dijo señalando a un niño rubio que arrastraba un baúl con dificultad.- Los demás deben de estar por aquí, muchas gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos.

Sin decir más, se marchó en dirección al pequeño, mientras una voz familiar llamaba la atención de los dos amigos.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! – se acercó corriendo un joven.

- ¡Neville, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo saludó Hermione.

- Pasaré este año en Hogwarts. – les comentó el muchacho.

- ¿Tienes que cursar séptimo de nuevo? – preguntó Ron aterrado.

- ¡Por Merlín, no! – Rió Neville.- La profesora Sprout aceptó tenerme como ayudante todo este curso.

- ¡Neville, eso es maravilloso! Te felicito, harás un gran trabajo. – le dijo su amiga entusiasmada.

-¡Vaya! El profesor Longbottom; es genial, raro, pero genial. – opinó Ron muy a su estilo.

- No seré profesor, no aún, necesito aprender mucho todavía y la profesora Sprout es la mejor herbóloga del mundo; he tenido suerte de que me aceptara.- comentó Neville.- Ustedes empezarán sus clases pronto también, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, en un par de días. Yo iré a la Academia de Leyes Mágicas y Ron estará con Harry en la Escuela de Aurores. – confirmó Hermione.

- Por cierto, ¿lo has visto? ¿O a mis padres? – le preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ah, si! Lo dejé con Ginny en el tren, apenas si pude saludarlo, y creo que tus padres están en la caseta del guardia, los vi ir por allí conversando con él.- dijo señalando un pequeño edificio a su derecha.

- Seguro ya se despidieron de Ginny. – supuso el pelirrojo, volteando a ver a su amiga.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los esperamos?

- Será lo mejor porque tus padres volverán en cuanto el tren vaya a partir y no quiero incomodar a Harry; podremos despedirnos de Ginny desde aquí. – opinó Hermione.

- Buena idea, lo último que quiero es ver a mi mejor amigo besando a mi hermana…otra vez. – comentó Ron con un escalofrío.

- Entonces aquí nos despedimos, tengo que subir ya; cuídense mucho y escríbanme, me gustaría saber cómo les va. – dijo Neville estrechando sus manos con aprecio.

- Cuanta con eso.- le aseguró Ron.

- Te irá muy bien, Neville, cuídate. – Hermione le hizo un gesto de despedida sonriente.

Neville se apresuró a dirigirse al tren, alzando la mano y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- A esperar entonces. – suspiró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Su amiga asintió pensativa viendo fijamente el vagón más cercano, perdida en sus pensamientos, al parecer no muy agradables.

* * *

Travis rezongaba empujando el pesado baúl por el pasillo del tren mientras el niño rubio observaba entretenido los esfuerzos del adulto por no chocar con quienes iban en dirección contraria.

- Podrías al menos llevar la jaula del pajarraco, ¿no? – le preguntó al chiquillo cuando tropezó por cuarta vez.

- No es un pajarraco, su nombre es Fallon y puede oírte. – Dijo el niño señalando la lechuza que lanzaba chillidos con cada golpe.- Además, tú dijiste que fingiera ser tu sobrino, por eso llevas mi equipaje.

- Y te di cinco galeones también, ¿recuerdas? Nunca me ofrecí a esto. – masculló frustrado al golpearse el pie con una saliente.

- Se supone que eres mi tío y yo soy un niño. – se encogió de hombros el pequeño con toda lógica.

- Me pregunto a qué Casa te enviarán.- se dijo sarcástico el rubio.- Mira, allí tienes un compartimiento vacío sólo para ti; ve y planea cómo le harás miserable el año a tus compañeros.- sugirió con una falsa sonrisa.

- No estoy seguro…- fingió pensar el niño.

Travis lo vio furioso y pareció estar a punto de lanzar al pequeño con todo y equipaje dentro del apartado, pero unas voces que le resultaron conocidas se acercaban en su dirección, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asumir una expresión beatífica y agacharse hacia el niño para hablarle en voz muy baja.

- Escucha, debo irme ahora. – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- Sé un buen chico y lleva tus cosas al compartimiento; luego sales a despedirme, yo estaré en el Andén.

- ¿Porqué? – le preguntó el chiquillo interrogante.

- Dije que nada de preguntas, te daré cinco galeones más. – ofreció el hombre desesperado viendo por encima de su hombro.

- Cinco. – pidió el chico.

- Cuatro. – replicó Travis al instante.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó el niño extendiendo la mano.

- Dedícate a las finanzas, harás una fortuna. – aconsejó el rubio viendo al chico guardar las monedas en el bolsillo.

- Ya lo había pensado. – aceptó el niño.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – Resopló Travis.- Recuerda salir al Andén y despedirte de mí.

- Ya sé, ya sé. – dijo el niño con tono quejumbroso y adelantándose al compartimiento más cercano.

Travis suspiró aliviado y tras aguzar el oído para confirmar sus sospechas de quiénes se encontraban al otro lado del pasillo, se fue en la dirección contraria para bajar al Andén por una puerta lateral.

* * *

- ¿No podrías venir a tomar séptimo de nuevo? – le preguntó por tercera vez Ginny a Harry.

El muchacho sonrió y envolvió a su novia en un abrazo cariñoso.

- Podría, supongo, pero no creo que a la profesora McGonagall le hiciera mucha gracia. – le recordó.

- Lo sé, sólo era un último intento.- aceptó la chica con un mohín.

- Te he prometido que escribiré con frecuencia y pasaremos las fiestas de fin de año en tu casa. – le aseguró Harry.

- Tienes razón, y sólo faltan unos meses, será maravilloso que podamos reunirnos todos en Navidad. – se entusiasmó Ginny abrazando al joven aún más fuerte.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Harry alejándose.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica alarmada.

- No es nada, no te preocupes, sólo fue una punzada en la espalda; qué raro, no me había dolido hasta ahora. – mencionó Harry pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo te lastimaste? – insistió la joven.

- La verdad es que resulta un poco tonto; sólo cargué a Hermione la otra noche. Y pensar que le dije que no era ningún debilucho. – bromeó el muchacho sobándose la espalda. – Ya casi ha pasado, tal vez fue sólo un tirón.

- ¿Porqué cargaste a Hermione? ¿Se cayó o algo así? – preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- No, se quedó dormida en el salón y la llevé de vuelta a su dormitorio. – se encogió de hombros Harry con naturalidad.

- ¿Porqué no la despertaste? O Ron pudo ayudarte…- sugirió la joven seria.

- Ron no estaba, ya era muy tarde y Hermione había estado haciéndome compañía, así que me dio pena despertarla…bueno, es una larga historia, te contaré luego. – el sonido del silbato hizo que Harry se apresurara en caminar hacia la salida seguido por Ginny.

- Puedes hacerlo ahora. – remarcó ella tomando su mano.

- Ginny, no hay tiempo, si no bajo tendré que volver desde Hogsmeade – replicó el muchacho apretando su mano y dándose un beso rápido en los labios.- Te lo contaré todo otro día, debo bajar ahora.

- Está bien.- aceptó Ginny a media voz.

- No estés triste, nos veremos pronto; allí están tus padres con Ron y Hermione, te despediremos desde el Andén. – le dijo Harry saltando el estribo.

Ginny lo vio reunirse con los demás y empezar a agitar la mano mientras el tren empezaba su marcha. Recompuso una sonrisa y les hizo la señal de despedida sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las ideas tontas que rondaban su mente.

Desde la plataforma, los señores Weasley agitaban las manos, lo mismo que decenas de personas que se habían reunido para ver partir el tren.

Unos metros alejado, Travis observaba los movimientos de los jóvenes que le habían enviado a vigilar. Mientras esperaba que el niño al que le pagara para que saliera a despedirse de él hiciera su aparición, se permitió contemplar pensativo los rostros de las personas que la causaban tanta curiosidad.

Los señores pelirrojos debían de los padres del muchacho Weasley; parecían simpáticos, muy amistosos; la joven del nombre extraño, Hermione si no se equivocaba, lucía sonriente al lado de Potter, lo que parecía no hacerle mucha gracia a la chiquilla pelirroja que se despedía desde el tren. Pobre, pensó Travis, si esa no era una sonrisa falsa su padre era un tipo agradable; tal vez Laria tuviera razón y esa pareja no era la correcta.

- ¡Adiós tío! Gracias por venir. – los gritos hicieron que varias cabezas voltearan buscando el origen de la voz.

El niño al que Travis había "persuadido" de que fingiera ser su sobrino casi se lanzaba desde una ventana agitando los brazos y llamándolo a viva voz.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. – masculló el hombre por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa cariñosa y alzó la mano en respuesta mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada, cosa que el niño no debió encontrar para nada preocupante porque gritó aún más fuerte mientras el tren se alejaba.

Unos minutos después la gran máquina escarlata se había perdido casi completamente en la lejanía, dejando tan solo una estela de humo gris.

Los señores Weasley le dieron una última mirada al camino y luego dieron vuelta hacia la salida.

- Bueno, chicos, debo regresar al trabajo; me alegró verlos y saber que están bien. – les dijo el señor Weasley caminando a su lado.

- Pero no comen lo que necesitan, ¿verdad? Ese elfo puede ponerse difícil a veces, ¿porqué no vienen a cenar a casa todos los días? – pidió la señora preocupada.

- Ya te lo dije, mamá, Kreacher no lo hace nada mal, en serio, no te preocupes por eso.- descartó Ron.

- Es cierto señora Weasley, en realidad a veces comemos demasiado. – le sonrió Hermione. – Kreacher se asegura de que no dejemos pasar ni la merienda.

- Si ustedes lo dicen.- comentó la señora no muy segura.

- Así es, no tiene de qué preocuparse. – aseguró Harry. – Lo que agradecería es poder hablar un momento con el señor Weasley.

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza por la abrupta petición, mientras Ron elevaba los ojos exasperado y Hermione le daba un discreto pisotón.

- ¿Ahora? No lo sé, Harry, tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿es muy importante? – dudó el señor.

- Eso creo, no estoy seguro. Mire, puedo ir con usted e ir contándole en el camino. – sugirió el muchacho ansioso.

- Así estaría bien, vamos ya entonces. Molly, querida nos vemos en la noche, chicos, vayan por casa para contarnos de sus clases. – se despidió el señor rápidamente.

- Hasta luego, señora Weasley; nos vemos luego. – hizo otro tanto Harry siguiendo al señor tras la barrera.

La señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione los vieron desaparecer y empezaron a caminar más tranquilos hacia la salida.

- ¿Podrán venir al menos a casa para almorzar? – preguntó la señora a los jóvenes.

- A mí me gustaría, ¿qué dices, Hermione? – se volteó el pelirrojo a su amiga.

- Seguro, muchas gracias señora Weasley.- aceptó la chica.

- Perfecto, y podrán decirme también qué es lo que ocurre con Harry. – sonrió la mujer satisfecha.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Ron exasperado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa en sus labios se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación cuando observó al hombre que habían ayudado a cruzar la barrera, caminar con paso apresurado en la misma dirección en la que el señor Weasley y Harry habían desaparecido.

* * *

Moody, Laria y Kim compartían la gran mesa circular revisando pilas de pergaminos en silencio.

Cuando el viejo auror le pidió a Kingsley que le hiciera llegar toda la información que estuviera en su poder acerca de los movimientos de los mortífagos en libertad, este se tomó muy en serio el encargo; les había enviado más de cien folios llenos de datos, noticias confirmadas, rumores y sospechas.

Llevaban todo el día cruzando información, descartando ideas y buscando algo que conectara los últimos acontecimientos con los magos oscuros de los que se sabía algo. Acerca del muggle secuestrado no habían logrado encontrar nada especial, lo que los ponía aún más nerviosos; su única opción había sido pedirle a Kingsley que investigara con sus contactos en el Ministerio muggle.

- ¡Odio el trabajo de escritorio! – exclamó Laria, pasándose las manos por el oscuro cabello.

- Dímelo a mí. – bufó Moody. – pero viene con el paquete, aún eres joven, te acostumbrarás.

- Lo dudo.- replicó la mujer. - ¿Porqué no está Travis ayudándonos? Acabaríamos antes.

- Alguien tiene que vigilar a Potter y Taylor es el que mejor puede mezclarse, ya saben cómo es. – le contestó el viejo pasando un folio con fastidio.

- No me parece justo. – se quejó Laria, mirando a su izquierda. - ¿Y cómo es que tú no dices nada?

- No encuentro ningún dato relevante aún. – le dijo Kim sin levantar la vista del pergamino que leía.

- Me refiero a que si no te molesta pasarte el día aquí sentado. – le explicó ella rodando los ojos.

Kim se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente, logrando que Laria lanzara otro bufido reprobador antes de continuar con su lectura.

- Alastor, ¿Qué sabes de un tal Nott? – preguntó Kim al cabo de un rato.

- Muerto.- respondió el auror secamente.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió el oriental.

-Claro que estoy seguro, encontraron su cadáver en las afueras de Hogwarts el día después de la batalla, está en la relación. – le dijo señalando otra pila de pergaminos a su izquierda.

- ¿Y cómo es que se le vio la semana pasada en Londres? – observó Kim

- Dame eso. – ordenó Moody extendiendo la mano.

Laria dejó los papeles que revisaba, observando lo mismo que Kim, como Moody leía rápidamente el informe.

- Este es el hijo, tienen el mismo nombre. – comentó Moody.

- ¿Es también un mortífago? – preguntó Laria interesada.

- No que se sepa; pocos de la generación de Potter estuvieron relacionados directamente con los mortífagos. Sé del chico Malfoy y los hijos de Crabbe y Goyle, tan estúpidos como los padres, pero de Nott nunca se dijo nada; hasta donde estoy enterado fue uno de los primeros que salió de Hogwarts el día de la batalla, ¿porqué llamó tu atención? – le preguntó a Kim.

- Porque es mencionado con frecuencia en ese informe, supongo que es porque su padre fue un mortífago, no tenía idea. – respondió el otro.

-¿Lo siguen sólo por eso? – se sumó a la charla Laria.

- ¿Te parece poco? Se mantiene vigilancia sobre todos los familiares cercanos de los seguidores de Voldemort, no podemos confiarnos. – Le explicó Moody.- En cuanto a Nott, bueno, yo sería doblemente cauteloso de ser Kingsley.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Kim y Laria al mismo tiempo.

- Aunque al chico nunca se le haya conectado directamente con las actividades del padre, tiene el árbol genealógico más podrido que puedan imaginar y ya sabemos que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, ¿no? – mencionó el viejo con desprecio.

- Eso no es siempre correcto, Alastor. – contradijo Kim con voz firme.

- Hay excepciones, claro. – aceptó Moody viendo al oriental con fijeza. – Pero este muchacho…no sé, con semejantes antecedentes. El abuelo tampoco fue un gran tipo, ¿saben? – mencionó rascándose la mutilada nariz.

- ¿Mortífago? – inquirió Laria.

- Ojalá, yo me habría encargado de meterlo en Azkabán en su época. No, esta era una serpiente muy astuta; nunca declaró abiertamente su admiración por Voldemort, pero se dice que dio dinero y alojamiento para sus reuniones cuando empezaron a reclutar miembros, nunca se pudo probar. Y tan pronto como el hijo alcanzó la edad, se lo llevó a Voldemort para que le pusiera la marca. – espetó asqueado Moody.

- Vaya tipo, todo un seguidor, ¿eh? – comentó Laria.

- Debió serlo, fue compañero de carpeta de esa escoria en Hogwarts. – les contó el auror.

Laria y Kim intercambiaron una mirada de asombro por semejante información.

- ¿El viejo Nott fue amigo de Voldemort? – preguntó Laria.

- Ese nunca tuvo un amigo, no seas ingenua, dije compañeros; misma casa, misma promoción, pero nunca se hizo mortífago como los demás, eso es raro. Supusimos entonces que se mantuvo al margen para servir de fachada y poner dinero y bienes a disposición de su jefe. – dijo Moody muy seguro.

- Pero según leí en los informes los Malfoy también hacían eso e igual se convirtieron en mortífagos. – objetó Kim.

- Ya les dije, nunca se supo porqué Voldemort mostró tanta consideración por Nott, tal vez fue simple interés. Igual eso no importa ahora porque el viejo murió hace años. – les informó.

- ¿Está confirmado eso? – le preguntó Kim no muy seguro.

- Luego de la primera caída de Voldemort se supo que había contraído una enfermedad incurable, no sé cuál, y poco después corrió la voz de que murió y su hijo heredó todo. También tuve mis dudas, claro, pero si estuviera con vida hubiera vuelto para el regreso de su jefe hace unos años y no se le vio ni el polvo; el hijo, Theodore, ese si volvió. – terminó de explicar el auror.

- Es todo una historia, pero volviendo al nieto, si te fijas en sus movimientos reportados por los aurores de Kingsley, verás que ha estado entrando y saliendo del país con mucha frecuencia. – le hizo ver Kim.

- Pero eso no quiere decir nada, ¿Qué edad tendrá? La de Potter o un par de años más; según sé, los magos con dinero acostumbran viajar por el mundo antes de empezar a estudiar, si lo hacen, es muy común. – apuntó Laria.

- Tal vez, pero eso no explica porqué siempre está regresando a Inglaterra; debería pasar más tiempo fuera, ¿no? – objetó Kim.

- Moody dice que su padre está muerto, quizá deba encargarse de las cosas de la familia.- sugirió la mujer.

- Si fuera como dices entonces no iría a ningún lugar, es lo más responsable. – se negó el otro.

- Todo el mundo no es como tú, Kim, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? – dijo Laria exasperada.

- ¡Silencio ustedes dos! – los calló Moody con la vista fija en el papel. – Esto es interesante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió la mujer, ignorando su tono brusco.

- El chico Nott ha viajado dos veces a Alemania en sólo un mes. – mencionó el viejo mago pensativo.

- ¿Y qué hay en Alemania? – preguntó Kim inquieto.

Moody tomó un trago de su petaca y acercó un pergamino en blanco para empezar a escribir con prisa, salpicando de tinta la mesa.

- Tenemos que vigilar a este muchacho con mucho cuidado, ver a quién visita, a dónde va cuando está en Londres, si ve a algún mortífago prófugo o en Azkabán, todo; pero debemos ser muy prudentes, no puede darse cuenta de nada. – farfulló apurado a la par que continuaba escribiendo.

- ¡Alastor! – Llamó Kim más fuerte.- ¿Qué pasa en Alemania?

El viejo auror levantó la mirada y fijó su ojo humano sobre las dos personas que lo veían preocupados mientras el mágico daba vueltas frenéticas.

- Si no me equivoco, y nunca había deseado tanto que así fuera, es en Alemania donde van a intentar desatar el infierno. – Sentenció con tono lúgubre, para luego añadir.- Pero estaremos allí, nosotros siempre estamos. Y no pregunten más porque no diré nada sobre esto hasta estar completamente seguro. Vuelvan a revisar esos pergaminos, pero ahora busquen cualquier cosa, el más leve detalle relacionado con Theodore Nott. – ordenó con tono imperativo y una expresión que indicaba claramente que no podrían sacarle ni un palabra más de ese tema.

Laria apretó la pluma impotente, pero por una vez supo que estaba de más discutir. Vio con furia a Kim como culpándolo por su aparente calma y atrajo un grupo de pergaminos para revisarlos nuevamente. Su compañero, mientras tanto, frunció el ceño pensativo y tras mirar al viejo auror que continuaba escribiendo, acercó el folio más cercano para leerlo muy concentrado.

* * *

Un joven alto de tez pálida leía un grueso volumen sentado sobre un elegante sillón. La biblioteca en la que se encontraba haría las delicias de cualquier amante de la lectura. Sin embargo, su único ocupante no parecía en absoluto conciente de lo que le rodeaba, por el contrario lucía una expresión disgustada mientras pasaba las páginas con desgano.

Estaba allí, supuestamente estudiando, porque le había prometido a su madre que iba a dedicarse completamente a la carrera que cuidadosamente le había ayudado a elegir. No que tuviera muchas opciones, había tenido que mover todas las influencias de su apellido para lograr ingresar y últimamente estas no eran tan valiosas como antaño.

Si fuera por él, se habría largado del país hacía muchos meses, pero el cariño que le tenía a su madre se lo impedía. No sólo se trataba del cariño, se recordó, tenía una deuda con ella, le debía la vida en más de una forma.

Unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su letargo y observó con indiferencia a un joven elfo doméstico cargando una bandeja de plata en las manos que se acercaba con paso inseguro, guardando prudente distancia.

- Mi amo, ha llegado esta carta para usted. – le dijo con su vocecita chillona.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó el joven extendiendo la mano para tomarla.

- Hace unos minutos una lechuza la dejó en las cocinas, amo. – respondió con timidez el elfo.

El joven dio vueltas al sobre blanco y ordinario que tenía sólo sus iniciales en el lugar del destinatario.

- ¿Está ese auror vigilando la casa? –le preguntó a la criatura.

- Frente a la verja como siempre, amo. – contestó el elfo.

Su señor arrugó la nariz con desagrado, procediendo a abrir el sobre y extrayendo un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillento. Su ceño se contrajo según leía la breve nota.

- Enciende la chimenea y vete. – ordenó a la pequeña criatura que continuaba de pie frente a él atenta a cualquier requerimiento.

- Sí, amo. – obedeció el elfo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la gran chimenea y con un chasquido de los dedos la leña empezó a arder iluminando aún más el recinto; luego, haciendo una reverencia se perdió tras la puerta.

El joven esperó a oír los pasitos alejándose para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la fuente de calor. Una vez allí le dio una última mirada al papel intentando descifrar sin éxito lo que podría significar.

"_Al final de tu primer día de clases en el último edificio del ala oeste. Yo te encontraré. No dejes de ir, tengo una invitación para ti que no podrás rechazar" T. N._

Con un bufido mezcla de hastío e inquietud, Draco Malfoy lanzó el pergamino al fuego y sin quedarse a observar cómo se convertía en cenizas, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**N.A.** ¿Qué piensan de todo esto? Los misterios se van develando y al parecer la cosa se pone interesante. ¿Mucho enigma? Debe de ser mi marca de fábrica, pero es necesario para esta historia en particular, créanme que me devano los sesos planeando toda esta locura, si supieran todo lo que investigo se reirían.

Pobre Ginny, me dio pena, qué fea situación, ¿qué hace el novio cargando a otra chica? Este Harry tan desconsiderado ;) ¿Sabrá algo el señor Weasley? Ya nos enteraremos. Neville de ayudante en Hogwarts; como bien sabemos se vuelve profesor, así que no es tan raro. Travis es simpático, pero debería ser más cuidadoso. En cuanto a Moody, Laria y Kim, bueno, ¿qué podrá pasar en Alemania? Y Nott, ¿qué tendrá que ver con todo esto? ¿Cuál será el papel de Draco en el fic? No se pierdan la próxima actualización que esto se pone bueno.

El blog sigue allí para que hagan conocer su opinión y he colgado un par de videos que me envió Magdal muy interesantes.

Por cierto, me autopromocionaré sola, ni modo, estoy escribiendo una serie de viñetas de Albus Dumbledore, agradecería que se den una vuelta, necesito fuerza que faltan tres.

Ahora sí, agradecimientos y respuestas a los reviews:

_**Fiona**__:_ Sé que estás leyendo esto por el blog, amiga, pero igual agradezco por aquí tu interés a pesar de no ser tu pairing favorito. Si termino llamando a los chicos la INTERPOL mágica será toda tu culpa. Prometo pasar por Mentiras Verdaderas pronto, no dudo que me gustará y amaré a Charlie, bueno, uno más qué importa, tengo un corazón grande. Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Lily Amil:**_ Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y se ve como van perfilándose los bandos. Los chicos nuevos están trabajando duro por descubrir qué está pasando y nuestros héroes van a tener noticias pronto. Gracias por estar allí, cuídate mucho, mil besos.

_**Percy**_**:** Actualización arriba como pidieron. Habrás notado que Harry acaba de cometer un error garrafal con Ginny, pero es el subconsciente, pobrecito, a ver qué pasa con Ginny fuera del cuadro y ahora que los chicos tienen tantas cosas a qué enfrentarse. Me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic y ojalá este capítulo también resulte interesante. Cuídate mucho, gracias por pasar.

_**Katurra**__:_ Hola, Kat. ¿Qué te parece todo esto? Como que se pone más interesante, ¿no? Estoy incluyendo a Malfoy en el reparto y también a Nott que no será muy conocido pero he leído otros fics en los que hace de bueno, no sé si seguiré esa tónica o todo lo contrario. Harry o es muy inocente o muy torpe, pobre Ginny. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, ya me dirás qué opinas. Muchos besos y gracias por los ánimos.

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**_ Hola, espero que tu ordenador ande mejor o en su defecto te acostumbraras al nuevo. Verás que si de ideas locas se trata, casi podemos ser familia. Sólo a mí se me ocurre armar tremendo embrollo, esto va a terminar poniéndose aún más interesante. ¿Cómo te llevas con Malfoy? Acepto ideas. Gracias por pasar, me cuentas qué te pareció. Cuídate mucho, un beso.

_**Magdal**_**:** Mi querida amiga, ¿qué piensas? De aquí al sanatorio, me parece. Como si las cosas no estuvieran ya bastante complicadas, incluyo a dos más y uno de ellos Malfoy; aún estoy decidiendo para qué equipo va a jugar o si le interesará involucrarse para empezar. Pobre Jenny, perdón, Ginny; eso debió doler. Harry no debería dejar que hable el subconsciente; ahora la pelirroja no está y cualquier cosa puede pasar. Nuestros visitantes si que trabajan y de a pocos van mostrando su personalidad, ¿te imaginas cuando se junten con los otros tres? Tensión y risas más que seguras. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo.

_**Kaoru Takeda**__:_ Hola, ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Como si hiciera falta, un poco más de intriga, del cura no se sabe nada, pero parece que la cosa es en Alemania. ¿Qué hay en Alemania? Sólo Moody y yo lo sabemos por ahora, pero prometo que según avancemos habrá más interacción entre los personajes y las sospechas se irán develando. Gracias por estar ahí, cuídate mucho, mil besos.

_**Pam**_: ¿Sigues pensando que el anciano es Voldy? He intentado que haya menos cortes, salvo los necesarios, claro, y consideremos que con la inclusión de Malfoy en la historia cualquier cosa puede pasar. Necesitaba a alguien como él para lo que tengo en mente. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y gracias de nuevo por las lindas palabras. Cuídate mucho, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Caro**_**:** Amiga de mi alma y de mi corazón, hasta que te vemos por aquí. ¿Cómo va todo? Ojalá que también te gustara este capítulo porque no sabes cómo me has costado traerlo al mundo. Me alegra que notaras que aquí el Harmony se desarrolla de manera más lenta, acompañados por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. El joven Malfoy ha hecho acto de aparición y aún no sabemos si para bien o mal, tratándose de él nunca se puede estar seguro, pero es el único en el que pude pensar para lo que tenía en mente, ya veremos cuál será su papel en este enredo. He visto que actualizaste, estoy pasando ya, lo prometo. Cuídate mucho, mi amiga, buena vibra y muchos ánimos. Millones de besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Bueno, saludos para quienes leen desde por allí. Como habrán notado, la cosa se pone complicada, imaginen tener que escribirlo. Ayudaría mucho a mi stress recibir noticias suyas y ánimos para seguir con esto, que falta me hace; yo no me creo eso de que los reviews están en extinción, ni que fueran dinosaurios. Gracias por estar allí, besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Aglaia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Nosotros sólo inventamos algunas cosillas para divertirnos.**

* * *

La noche antes de empezar las clases en sus respectivas Academias, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban reunidos en la amplia cocina compartiendo la cena y discutiendo acerca de los asuntos que preocupaban al primero.

- Te lo digo, Harry, estabas preocupándote por nada. – decía Ron, cortando su filete.

- Aún no estamos seguros. – dudó su amigo.

- Papá te dijo que todo está tranquilo, ¿Qué más puede ser? Ya sabes que si ocurriera algo extraño él se habría enterado. – insistió el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez se trate de algo que ocurre fuera del Ministerio, entonces tu padre no podría estar enterado. – intervino Hermione en la charla.

- Hermione, por favor, no le des ideas, ¿quieres? – se quejó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que en el Ministerio podrían no saber lo que pasa? No lo sé, Hermione, recuerda que Kingsley está al mando ahora y él es muy cuidadoso. – le hizo ver Harry ignorando los gestos de su amigo.

- No dudo de la capacidad de Kingsley, pero él no puede estar en todo, o a lo mejor es un asunto tan delicado que lo mantiene en secreto o algo así. – sugirió la chica.

- Ustedes siguen haciendo suposiciones basados en nada. En serio, chicos, ¿qué tenemos? Una extraña que a Harry le pareció sospechosa y un muggle desaparecido; lo siento por él, peor no veo la relación. – repitió el pelirrojo por décima vez desde que empezaron la discusión.

- Te estás olvidando del hombre de la Estación. – le recordó Hermione.

- ¿Realmente piensas que porque salió detrás de mi padre y Harry los estaba siguiendo? – preguntó Ron incrédulo.

- Había algo en él, no sé, raro. – dijo la joven, dirigiéndose a Harry. - ¿Recuerdas que te conté cómo nos dijo a Ron y a mí que su familia lo esperaba en la Estación? Pues yo no los vi por ningún lado.

- Tal vez salieron antes o después. El tipo parecía un poco distraído y puede que se perdiera de nuevo. Además, su sobrino salió a despedirlo al Andén, no mintió en eso. – observó Ron.

- Aún así es raro, ¿no? Dos extranjeros sospechosos cerca de nosotros en menos de una semana. – comentó Hermione pensativa.

- ¿Qué tienes contra los extranjeros? Pensé que te gustaban. – bromeó Ron. – Sólo recuerda a Vicky.

Su amiga lo vio furiosa por la broma y estuvo a punto de contestarle de mala manera, pero sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro y volteó a verlo interrogante.

- Eso no fue gracioso, Ron, deberías revisar tu sentido del humor. – le dijo su amigo muy serio y viéndolo fijamente.

Ron pareció sorprendido por el llamado de atención y tras dejar sus cubiertos con brusquedad sobre el plato vacío, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sólo fue un comentario, no es para tanto, y creo que son ustedes los que deberían preocuparse por revisar otras cosas. – dijo ácidamente antes de cerrar con un golpe la puerta al salir.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron viendo el umbral con expresión pensativa y confusa.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con que revisemos otras cosas? – se preguntó la joven al fin.

- No lo sé, ya me acostumbré a no entenderlo a veces. – indicó el muchacho sin darle demasiada importancia. – Y también estoy seguro de que mañana estará como si nada, ya lo conoces.

- Claro, tienes razón; y gracias por decirle…ya sabes. – mencionó la chica algo cohibida.

- No es nada, lo que dijo estuvo mal, ya olvídalo. – insistió Harry.

- Sí, bueno, me voy a la cama; mañana será un día pesado. – anunció Hermione viendo la mano que seguía sobre su hombro.

- Ah, lo siento. – dijo el chico al notarlo y quitando la mano con rapidez.

Su amiga se puso de pie y tras llevar los platos al fregadero se despidió desde la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Harry, no te quedes hasta muy tarde. – le dijo antes de salir.

- Buenas noches, que duermas bien. – le respondió el joven sonriéndole también.

Una vez que se encontró solo, Harry apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y fijó la mirada en la pared de la cocina con expresión pensativa.

¿Por qué le había molestado tanto el comentario de Ron? Sabía que era una broma, mala, si, pero usualmente lo eran. De lo que estaba seguro era que no se trataba esta vez de alguna burla al azar, sino de algo que había incomodado a Hermione y eso no le hizo mucha gracia. Tal vez exageró, pero igual hablaría luego con Ron para que pensara antes de hablar, al menos cuando se trataba de su amiga; después de todo, era responsabilidad de ellos cuidarla ahora que vivían juntos, ¿no?

Reprimiendo un bostezo y más tranquilo al encontrarle una explicación lógica a su reacción, se encaminó a su dormitorio. Hermione tenía razón, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado.

* * *

Laria y Kim tomaban el desayuno en un pequeño comedor de la casa que usaban como Cuartel General. Ambos tenían por costumbre desde que llegaron a Londres compartir esa comida, ya que eran los primeros en levantarse aunque no fuera necesario; generalmente Travis no se les unía hasta que ya casi habían terminado.

Casi nunca hablaban, apenas si intercambiaban un saludo cortés y luego todo era silencio hasta que el rubio llegaba con sus charlas interminables a desesperarlos; pero este día las cosas eran distintas. Ambos se encontraban inquietos por su última conversación con Moody y las lúgubre predicciones que había hecho respecto a lo que fuera a ocurrir en Alemania, y lo peor era que desde ese día el viejo auror andaba desaparecido no tenían idea haciendo qué.

- Kim, ¿has estado alguna vez en Alemania? – preguntó Laria de pronto.

- Un par de veces, por trabajo, pero nunca me quedé más de tres o cuatro días. – contestó el oriental bebiendo su té.

- ¿Y viste algo raro? – insistió ella sin disimular su inquietud.

- ¿Raro? Laria, somos magos, la definición de "raro" en nuestro caso es más que relativa. – observó Kim.

- Ya lo sé, me refería a algo como "muy raro". ¿No sabes si ha habido allí algún mago tenebroso particularmente fuerte? Alguien como Voldemort aquí, tal vez. – le comentó la mujer.

- No, jamás he oído de otro como él en cualquier lugar del mundo. Todo país tiene su historia, claro, pero en el caso de Alemania no recuerdo ningún caso que llamara la atención. – continuó Kim.

Laria asintió fastidiada y se sirvió su tercera taza de café mientras con la mano libre tamborileaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo puede Moody hacernos esto? ¡Es una falta de consideración! ¿Quiénes cree que somos? ¿Sus criados? Parece que olvida que estamos aquí para ayudarle, no para que nos trate como a niños que no pueden ser informados de hechos concretos; está en la obligación de decirnos todo lo que sabe. Nos jugamos la vida, Kim, puedo sentirlo, y me gustaría saber al menos a qué me voy a enfrentar. – explotó al fin la mujer casi sin respirar.

Kim la dejó hablar sin interrumpirla; al parecer Laria necesitaba expresar todo lo que venía rumiando los últimos días.

- Comparto tu opinión, Laria, aunque tal vez no con tanto ímpetu. Pero debes tener un poco más de confianza en Alastor; sé que no es fácil, no con esa actitud suya, pero tiene una excelente reputación y lo más importante es que es un buen hombre. Creo que si no nos ha dicho nada no es por falta de consideración, como dices, sino que prefiere estar completamente seguro antes de llamar al pánico. En circunstancias como estas es lo mejor, debes aprender a controlarte y a no bajar la guardia; todo saldrá bien, ten confianza. – intentó tranquilizarla su compañero con una poco común sonrisa.

- Está bien, supongo, pero le pediré a Moody que nos diga lo que sospecha de cualquier modo. – dijo Laria más calmada pero sin abandonar su terca actitud.

- No lo dudo. – dijo Kim en voz baja.

Continuaron su desayuno en silencio hasta que Travis hizo su aparición con el ruido habitual, bajando los escalones de dos en dos y entrando al comedor casi corriendo mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

- Buenos días, muchachos. Qué bien dormí, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez. ¿Me pasas la mermelada, Kim? – pidió a la vez que se sentaba y se servía un poco de jugo.

- ¿Todo bien en la guardia? – preguntó el oriental alcanzándole el recipiente.

- Nada nuevo desde que Potter se separó de sus amigos para hablar con ese señor Weasley; desde entonces han permanecido en casa. – le informó Travis empezando a comer.

- Sí, hablé de eso con Kingsley; me contestó diciendo que el señor Weasley es un muy buen hombre y le tiene mucha confianza, pero lo ha mantenido al margen de todo esto, así que no puede haberle dicho nada especial a Potter. – mencionó Kim.

- ¿Saben? No creo que eso sea muy inteligente, pero Moody es un tipo muy terco. Quiero decir, el chico y sus amigos ayudaron a derrotar a Voldemort, ¿no? Más que eso, Potter lo acabó. ¿Porqué no les dicen lo que está pasando? Podrían ayudar. – sugirió Travis con lógica.

- Al parecer Moody y Kingsley creen que Potter ya pasó por muchas cosas y al ni siquiera estar seguros de qué es exactamente lo que ocurre, no creen que sea buena idea alarmarlos, para eso estamos nosotros aquí. – le dijo Kim.

- Pero si las cosas empeoran tendrán que hablar con ellos, no pueden ocultarles todo siempre; además el chico no es tonto, sospechará si es que no lo hace ya. – se sumó Laria.

- Especialmente si ciertas personas se dejan ver cuando no deben, ¿verdad? – mencionó Travis con tono bromista.

- También tú lo hiciste. – se defendió Laria al momento.

- Pero yo lo hice a propósito y no tiene porqué sospechar de mí; en cambio tú parándote como un buitre vigilante en una esquina, con razón el chico Potter se puso en guardia. – rió Travis con descaro.

- Dime algo, Travis, tú país es muy grande, ¿cierto? – preguntó la mujer tranquilamente al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

- Sí, bastante. – respondió el rubio confundido por la falta de hostilidad.

- Pero he oído que no está muy poblado; es decir, que para su tamaño hay pocos habitantes. – continuó Laria.

- Sí, siempre ha sido así. – aceptó Travis sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar ella.

- Bueno, eso lo explica todo. – mencionó la mujer dejando su servilleta a un lado.

- ¿Explica qué? – inquirió el otro.

- El que te hayan permitido convertirte en auror siendo tan idiota, no tienen mucho de dónde escoger. – replicó Laria cortante y con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó el rubio ofendido.

Kim había escuchado la charla suponiendo lo que Laria iba a decir y cuál sería la reacción de Travis; esos dos podían ser muy divertidos a veces, debía reconocerlo, pero no tenían tiempo para juegos.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero se hace tarde. Potter y sus amigos inician sus estudios hoy. Según el plan, Travis, tú sigues encargado de la vigilancia, pero no permitas que te vean nuevamente, resultaría sospechoso. – indicó el oriental con su tono calmado.

- Ya lo sé, pero como dijo Moody, mi prioridad será Potter y por extensión el pelirrojo porque van a la misma Academia; lo que no sé es qué haremos con la chica. – mencionó el rubio adoptando una actitud más profesional.

- Tendrá que quedarse sola por hoy, no creo que corra ningún peligro. Debo ir al Ministerio a hablar con Kingsley acerca del muggle secuestrado y Laria va a quedarse por si Alastor vuelve, además de que debe terminar unos informes. – comentó Kim.

- Como siempre, yo tengo la parte más divertida. – masculló Laria irónica.

- Es lo que hay, _carissa_, ni modo; y esa palabra la aprendí sólo para ti. – se rió Travis sin rastro de rencor.

- Y lo pronunciaste bien, qué emoción. – se burló la mujer.

- Antes de que empiecen de nuevo, Travis y yo nos vamos, tenemos trabajo. Si algo sucede, llevamos los anillos. – dijo Kim poniéndose de pie.

- Espera un minuto que coja unos panecillos, aún no termino. – pidió Travis tomando algunos en una servilleta. – Ahora sí, a la escuela de nuevo.

- Sólo compórtate, ¿quieres? – le pidió Kim caminando a la salida.

- Seré un buen chico, tranquilo. – le aseguró el rubio siguiéndolo.

Ambos oyeron la voz de Laria desde el corredor con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

- Pórtense bien, niños o papi Moody les dará una tunda. – dijo casi a gritos.

Kim y Travis intercambiaron una mirada divertida y una vez que cruzaron la puerta se desaparecieron a diferentes lugares.

* * *

La Academia de Leyes Mágicas se ubicaba en uno de los más grandes barrios de Londres, oculta de miradas muggles por una serie de hechizos protectores; estaba compuesta por varios edificios y amplios jardines por los que paseaban los estudiantes.

Hermione llegó temprano, en apariencia muy tranquila, pero por dentro se sentía tan nerviosa como en su primer día en Hogwarts. No había dejado de pensar en la suerte de Harry y Ron que al menos compartían la misma escuela, ella, en cambio, estaba allí completamente sola.

Se recriminó por estar pensando de ese modo, ya no era una niña y nunca le había tenido miedo a enfrentar un nuevo reto. Iba a aprender todo lo necesario para entrar al Ministerio y empezar a cambiar esas leyes arcaicas que nadie se atrevía a tocar. Enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla con expresión decidida al entrar al edificio en el que recibiría su primera clase.

Una vez allí, buscó un asiento disponible en la fila de adelante y desplegó los libros y pergaminos. Iba a empezar a leer en tanto esperaba al maestro, cuando una voz conocida llamó su atención.

- ¡Hermione Granger! Sabía que estarías por aquí. – la saludó una joven morena sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Parvati? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

- ¡No, por Merlín! Siete años y no puedes diferenciarnos; soy Padma. – negó la chica sonriendo aún más.

- ¡Perdón! Lo siento, la verdad es que usualmente si podría, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. – se excusó Hermione arrepentida.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada; lo bueno es que soy la única Patil aquí, de modo que nadie podrá equivocarse con facilidad. – mencionó la joven satisfecha.

- Ya veo. Es decir que Parvati optó por otra carrera. – supuso la chica.

- No exactamente. Verás, ella y Lavander se han tomado un año sabático para viajar y encontrar a su ojo interior. – le explicó Padma con expresión solemne para luego romper a reír.

- ¿Ojo interior? – repitió Hermione uniéndose a sus risas.

- Sí, al parecer cuatro años de Adivinación no fueron suficientes para ubicarlo, así que han ampliado su área de búsqueda. – continuó riendo la chica.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que semejante información no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, sólo esperaba que ese par no se metiera en demasiados problemas. En cuanto a Padma, le alegraba ver un rostro familiar entre tantos extraños y algo le dijo que ellas podrían ser buenas amigas, según fue confirmando al intercambiar puntos de vista; una pena que en Hogwarts nunca hablaran mucho por ir a distintas Casas.

Cuando más cómoda se encontraba y pocos minutos antes de que se iniciara la clase, unos murmullos en la habitación hicieron que buscaran el origen de toda esa conmoción. Lo que vieron las dejó pasmadas.

Draco Malfoy, tan altivo como siempre, se abría paso entre la multitud arremolinada en la puerta e ignorando las abiertas muestras de hostilidad se ubicó en el asiento más alejado de la clase.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Hermione en cuanto recuperó el habla.

- ¿Cómo han podido permitirle entrar? ¿Leyes Mágicas él? – se sumó Padma desconcertada.

- Pensé que algunas cosas habían cambiado y un viejo apellido no tendría más valor que el sentido común; parece que me equivoqué. – masculló Hermione sin disimular su indignación.

- A mis padres no les hará mucha gracia que comparta clases con él. – le confió su amiga en un cuchicheo.

- ¿Te preocupan tus padres? Prueba a decirle a Harry y Ron esto. – observó Hermione con tono abatido.

El maestro entró en ese momento para empezar su exposición y todos lo alumnos de pie corrieron a sus asientos para tomar notas y prestar atención a la clase.

Hermione vio sobre su hombro con discreción para observar a Malfoy tomando apuntes con la mirada fija en el pergamino; su expresión tan arrogante como de costumbre. Sin embargo, la joven alcanzó a observar cómo en un par de ocasiones veía por la ventana y una sombra de inquietud cruzaba su semblante. No supo porqué, pero ese simple gesto la puso muy nerviosa.

* * *

En la Academia de Aurores, Harry y Ron salían del aula luego de dos horas de clases teóricas que los habían dejado mentalmente exhaustos.

- Esto es ridículo. – resopló el pelirrojo. - ¿Acaso creen que cuando tengamos a un enemigo al frente le vamos a recitar toda esa información?

- Supongo que la idea es que seas tú quien lo tenga claro. – rió Harry divertido por la indignación de su amigo.

- Ya, eso está bien, pero igual nosotros ya tenemos algo de experiencia, ¿no? Quiero decir que ya sabemos lo que es pelear en duelos y no lo hemos hecho del todo mal. – le hizo notar Ron.

- Claro, pero aún así no es lo mismo. No tuvimos elección entonces, sólo hicimos lo que pudimos con lo que sabíamos; reconoce que nos la pasábamos improvisando. – recordó Harry al entrar a la cafetería.

- Ya, y ser auror es distinto porque ahora sí conoceremos todos los hechizos y esas cosas, lo sé. – reconoció el pelirrojo a su pesar tomando una mesa vacía.

Harry asintió y ocupó un asiento, intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas que el resto de los estudiantes trataban en vano de disimular. Todo el día había sido lo mismo y estaba haciendo lo posible por no dejar que le afectara, pero no era nada sencillo.

- Es sólo el inicio; en Hogwarts fue peor y era sólo un niño. – se recordó en un susurrro para calmarse.

- Harry, ¿estás hablando solo? – lo miró alarmado Ron.

Su amigo detuvo el camino del emparedado a la boca, preocupado por la actitud de Harry.

- Un poco. – reconoció su compañero riendo.

- ¿Porqué? – insistió su amigo sin comprender.

- Es todo esta atención, no me gusta. Ya, no me veas así, ya lo hemos discutido antes. Pasará pronto, lo sé, eso es lo que me decía. – se encogió de hombros el muchacho.

- Pero de allí a hablar solo la verdad…- comentó Ron no muy convencido.

- Sólo repetía lo que Hermione me dijo la otra noche, nada más. – comentó su amigo tranquilo.

- Por supuesto. – mencionó el pelirrojo sarcástico.

Harry lo vio con el ceño fruncido y se fijó la hora en su reloj para saber cuándo debían ir a su próxima clase.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó.

- ¿De qué? – replicó Ron.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, no me vengas con eso. Anoche también hiciste un comentario muy extraño, pero preferí ignorarlo y ahora lo haces de nuevo, ¿te hice algo y no me enteré? – lo encaró su amigo empezando a disgustarse.

- Dime algo, Harry, ¿acaso Ginny no te ha aconsejado nada? ¿Ella no te ha dicho que no te preocupes por toda esa atención? – preguntó Ron a su vez.

- No lo sé, no me acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estoy diciendo? – replicó el muchacho confundido.

- Todo, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? Sólo es Hermione esto o Hermione lo otro, ¿y qué pasa con Ginny? Se supone que ella es tu novia, pero apenas si la mencionas. – se alteró el pelirrojo.

- Odias que hable de tu hermana. – le recordó Harry sin entender.

- Me molesta más que actúes como si no existiera. Reconócelo, Harry, cuando está Hermione de por medio no existe nadie más para ti y no me gusta que traten así a mi hermana. – espetó Ron disgustado.

- ¡Jamás he hecho nada que la ofendiera! – le dijo su amigo al momento.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir. ¿Sabes qué? Sólo déjalo, ya va a empezar la próxima clase. – replicó Ron dándose por vencido y retirando su asiento.

Harry siguió a su amigo fuera de la cafetería y se le puso en frente para impedirle el paso.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Ron? – le preguntó muy serio.

- Nada aún, creo. Escucha, sólo no lastimes a Ginny, ¿de acuerdo? O no demasiado, al menos. – le pidió Ron.

- ¿Porqué crees que haría eso? – insistió Harry.

- No digo que lo hagas a propósito, pero las cosas pasan y la gente cambia, Harry, hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de eso. Sólo mamá piensa que tú y Ginny son el uno para el otro y vivirán felices para siempre. – se rió Ron con cierta amargura.

- ¿Tú no? – preguntó Harry.

- No me digas que tú sí. – contestó el pelirrojo al momento.

Harry guardó silencio, parpadeando confuso, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

- Eso imaginé. – sacudió la cabeza Ron.

- Escucha…- intentó replicar Harry.

- Preferiría no hablar más de esto, sólo recuerda lo que te dije. Vamos, hombre, no quiero más deberes en mi primer día de clases por llegar tarde. – dijo Ron al rodear a su amigo para entrar al aula.

Harry se quedó de pie en el pasillo, confuso por los comentarios de Ron y nervioso por lo que alcanzaba a entender.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia, Arthur Weasley bajaba en el ascensor al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Acababa de enterarse de unos experimentos hechos por un grupo de magos del sur relacionados con unos alces y el trineo de unos muggles. Al parecer creyeron que resultaría muy interesante comprobar la existencia de Santa Close o como fuera que se llamara el de los mitos muggles. Y después andaban diciendo que él era el extraño.

El elevador se abrió unos pisos antes de su destino y observó a Kingsley entrar con un hombre al que no había visto nunca antes. Alto, de cabello oscuro y rasgos orientales, un extranjero sin duda.

- Buenos días, Arthur. – saludó Kingsley con su tono profundo.

- Hola, Kingsley, ¿cómo va todo? – respondió el señor Weasley observando al extraño con discreción.

- Este es un amigo que viene de visita. – mencionó Kingsley notando la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Kim, mucho gusto. – se presentó parcamente el otro hombre.

- Arthur Weasley, Departamento del Uso indebido de Objetos Muggles. – hizo otro tanto el señor.

Kim asintió serio y con la vista fija al frente sin decir ni una palabra más.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el pequeño cubículo hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso.

- Este es mi lugar, ¿ustedes siguen? – preguntó el señor Weasley con cierto alivio.

- Vamos al sótano, le mostraré a Kim nuestros archivos. Nos vemos, Arthur. – se despidió Kingsley mientras las puertas se cerraban.

El señor Weasley alcanzó a ver una vez más el semblante pétreo del extraño, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que Kingsley lo llevara a ver los documentos que usualmente sólo podían ver los Jefes de Departamento. Sí, un asunto muy raro, se dijo antes de dar media vuelta para buscar al mago encargado del piso.

* * *

Hermione se alegraba de haber coincidido con Padma en la Academia; estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar todo el tiempo con Harry y Ron que era muy agradable contar con una chica para tener charlas que ni en sueños podría compartir con sus amigos.

Aún así extrañaba a los chicos, y cuando la campana sonó anunciando el término de la última hora, lanzó un suspiro de alivio; ahora podría regresar a casa y preguntarle a los otros como les había ido, esperaba que Harry no lo hubiera tenido muy difícil con toda esa atención que seguramente había incitado.

Se despidió de Padma prometiéndole separar un asiento para ella al día siguiente y salió a los jardines principales.

Buscaba un lugar apropiado para Desaparecer, cuando notó a lo lejos una figura alta y de andar elegante que se dirigía al área de los edificios del ala oeste. ¿Porqué Malfoy iba a esa zona? No recordaba que hubiera algo que pudiera llamar la atención de nadie por allí.

Siguiendo un viejo instinto de desconfianza en todo lo relacionado con ese chico, tomó el mismo camino teniendo cuidado de mezclarse con los otros estudiantes para no llamar su atención.

Lo vio entrar en el edificio más alejado y aguardó un momento antes de seguirlo. En el amplio vestíbulo apenas si tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a dónde podría haber ido cuando escuchó unas voces apagadas que provenían de una habitación en el pasillo a su izquierda. Andando casi de puntillas se acercó a la puerta cerrada y atisbó por el ojo de la cerradura.

No podía ver casi nada, apenas a Malfoy recostado contra una ventana y hablando casi en susurros a alguien que no alcanzaba a identificar.

- Sabes lo peligroso que resulta para mí el haber venido. – decía Malfoy con tono molesto.

- Un precio mínimo a pagar por lo que te estoy ofreciendo. – respondió una voz que a Hermione se le hizo conocida.

- Aún no me has ofrecido nada. – observó Malfoy sin cambiar su tono.

- No esperarás que te diga todo sin saber a qué atenerme. – replicó el otro.

- No estoy para juegos, ahora menos que nunca; lo hice una vez y no me fue muy bien, ¿recuerdas? – mencionó el rubio con amargura.

- Esto es diferente; puedes confiar en mi, Draco. Si de juegos se trata, yo nunca voy a perdedor. – le dijo la voz con tono burlón.

- Eso es porque jamás apuestas. – replicó Malfoy mofándose.

- Lo hago, amigo, es sólo que no soy tan estúpido como para apresurarme, sé cuando jugar mis cartas, a diferencia de otros. – deslizó con un susurro.

Hermione pudo observar cómo Malfoy se daba vuelta y miraba a quien estuviera al otro lado de la habitación con expresión furiosa; parecía que se tomaba el último comentario como un insulto.

- No tenemos más que hablar, has perdido tu tiempo. – dijo el rubio con voz glacial dirigiéndose a la puerta y haciendo que Hermione retuviera la respiración asustada.

- Te conozco, Draco, no te vas a quedar tranquilo. Descuida, no hay prisa, mándame una lechuza cuando estés dispuesto a conversar; no puedes imaginar lo interesante que será para ti. – dijo el extraño sin inmutarse por el tono brusco del otro.

Malfoy no respondió y salió de la habitación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al atisbar una cabellera castaña perdiéndose al girar con prisa el pasillo más alejado. El joven vio con discreción tras de sí para asegurarse de que sólo él lo había notado y con paso tranquilo buscó la salida del edificio.

* * *

N.A. Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora en subir, pero tenía varios pendientes y aunque este capítulo lo terminé hace algún tiempo no encontraba cómo hacer para pasarlo a Word, necesitaría a alguien que me ayude con eso, no sé cómo no me he vuelto loca ;)

Bueno, luego de eso, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Me parece que Ron es más observador de lo que se podría pensar y nota cierta conducta en sus amigos que le preocupa; para variar, el pobre Harry algo distraído, pero poco a poco va a tener que despertar. Kim, Laria y Travis tienen una dinámica que me gusta mucho, adoro hacer pelear a los dos últimos, su personalidad es muy distinta y siempre chocan. Me pareció que Padma serviría como una buena amiga para Hermione, siempre me pareció un personaje poco explotado. Y Draco, ¿con quién estaba hablando? ¿Se irá al lado oscuro? ¿Otra vez? O a lo mejor hace algo más, y lo realmente preocupante, ¿se dio cuenta o no de que Hermione lo espiaba? Estas y otras interrogantes las iremos contestando.

Ahora si, respuestas a los comentarios:

_**Pam:**_ Hola, amiga, se le sigue viendo frío a Draco, ¿no? Eso como que sonó raro. Bueno, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y te agradara cómo se van aclarando las cosas. Cada detalle va a ir encajando o al menos eso espero. Gracias por estar allí y lamento la demora en actualizar. Besos.

_**Katurra:**_ Hola, Kat, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? Siento que a veces parece que se complica más, pero al mismo tiempo las cosas se unen, espero que poco a poco se vea más. Harry ya no sabe qué pensar y Ron no lo está ayudando para nada, pero el pobre no tiene la culpa. Y los nuevos siempre al acecho, ¿sería Nott el que citó a Draco? Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Muchos besos, cuídate.

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto:**_ Hola, espero que estés ya con la máquina arreglada o al menos que no hayas perdido tus archivos. Aquí tenemos a Draco de nuevo, ya veremos cuál será realmente su papel en este embrollo, no quiero adelantar mucho. Hemos tenido de todo un poco y las cosas van cayendo por su propio peso. Gracias por estar allí, cuídate mucho, nos leemos, besos.

_**Percy**_: Hola, si bien sólo hemos tenido chispazos de Harmony como que al parecer Ron lo tiene todo más claro y está diciendo lo que piensa. Harry es un poco distraído y actúa inconscientemente, pero eso no quiere decir que no se note lo que siente, se nota cierta tensión entre él y Hermione, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso con todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi corazón, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? Travis y Laria juntos son pelea segura, lo gracioso es que siempre gana ella, adoro su sentido del humor, ¿a quién se parecerá? Harry y Hermione con mucha tensión y al rubio de tu alma lo tenemos hecho un Darth Vader, no se sabe si se va para el lado oscuro o no, ya veremos, dejo la intriga, pero que va a estar por allí, eso es seguro. ¿Viste cómo me salió el George/Hermione? Espero que no resultara muy mal. Sube tu fic, que me mata la curiosidad, ya estamos en contacto, amiga, se te quiere horrores, ya sabes, besos miles.

_**Killalight:**_ Hola, bienvenida. Qué gusto que te agrade la historia, espero que sigas enganchada y saber de ti. En cuanto a Draco, veremos qué decisiones toma. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo, un beso.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, lamento la demora en actualizar. Supongo que tú con tu increíble intuición te das cuenta de todo lo que pasa. Pobre Harry, cómo es que siempre le atina con sus sospechas de peligro, pero cuando de amores va la cosa no da una. Me gusta pensar que se siente la tensión entre esos dos y que alguien más aparte de Ron lo nota, ¿se escucha Jenny? Bueno, espero que te gustara el capítulo, cuídate mucho, ya me dirás qué piensas, muchos besos, nos leemos.

_**Kaoru Takeda:**_ Hola, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? Hemos tenido a todos los principales y cada quien con sus problemas. Harry y Hermione con un no se qué algo confuso que ya puso a Ron en alerta y nuestros nuevos amigos mostrando algo más de sus personalidades. Draco está aquí, sólo que aún no sabemos cuál será exactamente su papel. Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega y ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho, besos.

_**Lyli:**_ Hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Al fin pude subirlo, previa noche sin dormir, claro ;) Gracias por estar allí y pasar también por las otras historias. Aquí tenemos más Harmony encubierto y mucho de los demás personajes, incluido Draco que nadie sabe qué va a hacer. A ver qué opinas de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Cuídate mucho, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno, primero comento que subí un George/Hermione por si se quieren pasar, ¿quién no quiere a un gemelo Weasley?

Bien dicen que en época de Navidad la gente se pone generosa y salen los mejores sentimientos, así que según me han contado ahora los comentarios fungen de servicio de Santa también, así que pueden darle una mano al viejito con el trabajo y hacerme a mí muy feliz. Espero subir antes de Navidad el próximo capi, aunque nunca se sabe, por lo que ya les deseo que la pasen linda, con mucho amor y unión. Besos para todos. Aglaia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos, salvo obvias excepciones, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry atendía a la charla del profesor sobre los procedimientos que un auror debía conocer al realizar una redada, tomando notas y frunciendo el ceño, distraído sin poder evitarlo.

Era el último día de su primera semana de clases y todo allí iba bien, pero había muchas otras cosas que le preocupaban.

Miró a Ron sentado a su lado, recordando sus comentarios del primer día; su amigo no había dicho nada más y cada vez que Harry intentaba retomar la conversación, el pelirrojo cambiada abruptamente de tema dándole a entender que no iba a decir una palabra más al respecto. A Harry eso le parecía muy injusto, porque sólo había logrado confundirlo y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de hablar con claridad.

¿Cuándo había ignorado a Ginny? Nunca, estaba seguro. ¿Qué había de malo en que se interesara por todo lo relacionado con Hermione? Nada, porque era su amiga y su deber era preocuparse por ella. Suponer siquiera que se olvidaba de su novia cuando Hermione estaba de por medio le parecía ridículo. Eran dos cosas totalmente distintas, Ron estaba loco.

En vez de decir tonterías, debería preocuparse tanto como él por lo que Hermione les contara a inicios de semana.

Casi rompe la pluma al apretarla con rabia sólo de recordar eso. Cuando Hermione les hizo saber que Malfoy estudiaba en la misma Academia a la que ella iba se quedó estupefacto. Mientras Ron maldecía indignado por lo que le parecía una tremenda locura, Harry pensó seriamente en cambiarse de carrera. ¡No podían dejar a su amiga sola y a merced de ese tipo! Ya, está bien, tal vez ella supiera cuidarse, pero Malfoy no era ningún idiota cualquiera, era Malfoy.

Aunque Hermione dijera una y otra vez que ni un solo día le había dirigido la palabra siquiera para insultarla o decirle algo de mal gusto, él pensaba que sólo fingía porque estaba siendo vigilado y no quería llamar la atención, pero tan pronto como se sintiera seguro empezaría a molestar a Hermione y ellos no iban a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

Hasta ahora le habían hecho caso a su amiga y se abstuvieron de ir a la Academia para prevenir a Malfoy, pero ya iba siendo hora de dejar algunas cosas en claro, sólo para evitar problemas futuros. Tan pronto como terminaran las clases de ese día, él y Ron irían a recoger a Hermione y de paso podrían aprovechar para hacerle llegar una pequeña advertencia a Malfoy, por el bien de todos.

* * *

Estudiar sin descanso se había convertido en la rutina de Hermione desde el primer día de clases.

Ella y Padma, que dejaba muy en claro el porqué fue enviada a Ravenclaw en su época en Hogwarts, sentían la misma pasión por los libros y deseos de conocer tanto como era posible. Se convirtieron con rapidez en buenas amigas y se apoyaban mutuamente para cumplir con sus deberes.

Lo único que ensombrecía sus días de estudio era la preocupación por lo que fuera que Malfoy estuviera tramando.

No les había dicho absolutamente nada a sus amigos de lo que oyera cuando lo espió en su primer día de clases, su encuentro a hurtadillas con el hombre que no alcanzó a ver y lo inquieta que se sentía desde entonces.

Esa no había sido exactamente su idea inicial, pero ambos reaccionaron tan mal cuando les comentó que compartía clases con Malfoy que realmente temía lo que fueran a hacer. Ron gritó por horas y aún seguía mascullando en voz baja cada vez que recordaba el asunto, mientras que Harry pasó del shock a un estado de agitación y desconfianza que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Si supieran lo de la discusión que oyó entre él y ese extraño ya los podía ver en la puerta de la Academia dispuestos a acusar a Malfoy de los peores crímenes y aunque ella desconfiara en igual medida de él, debía ser justa y reconocer que no parecía haberse involucrado en nada malo…aún, porque era obvio que ese hombre no lo invitaba a una partida de ajedrez.

Se preguntó mil veces si lo más sabio no sería ir al Ministerio y comentarle a Kingley o al señor Weasley lo que había oído, pero le pareció un poco injusto de su parte meter en problemas a Malfoy cuando no estaba segura de nada; aún más si ya de por si estaba siendo vigilado. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era mantener los ojos bien abiertos y estar atenta a cualquier otra señal de que el ex Slytherin hubiera vuelto a las andadas.

Ese fue su consuelo durante toda la semana, y el viernes, mientras buscaba en la biblioteca unos títulos para mostrarle a Padma caviló también acerca de la extraña actitud que Ron estaba mostrando para con ella y Harry.

No lo veía tan reservado desde que terminaron en séptimo y aún así había algo que no la convencía del todo.

Por momentos se mostraba huraño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le ocurría, regresaba a la normalidad; o tanta como acostumbraba. De algún modo no se quitaba la sensación de estar siendo vigilada todo el tiempo y que el causante de ello fuera uno de sus mejores amigos no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

En cuanto a Harry, si le llamaba la atención la actitud de Ron, no lo demostraba. Cada vez que ella intentaba mencionar algo al respecto, él repetía que su amigo era así y no había que darle demasiada importancia; pero conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para creerle; sospechaba que ocurría algo extraño entre los dos que no deseaban compartir con ella y no sabía si sentirse ofendida o aliviada; estando Ron de por medio uno nunca sabía qué esperar.

Hubiera continuado con los libros en los brazos y la mirada perdida, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, de no ser por unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban en su dirección. No se movió del lugar creyendo que se trataba de Padma, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que la había mantenido en guardia durante toda la semana.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo frente a ella con expresión insondable, mezcla de su acostumbrado desprecio y algo de incomodidad; al parecer no tenía ningún deseo de dirigirle la palabra, pero algo lo llevaba a hacerlo.

- Granger. – dijo sonando a cualquier cosa menos a un saludo.

- Malfoy. – respondió la chica sin saber qué más decir.

- Dos cosas muy sencillas, Granger. Primero, no me gusta que me sigan, mucho menos alguien como tú; y en segundo lugar, si vuelves a oír una conversación que no te incumbe atente a las consecuencias.- declaró antes de girar para irse.

Hermione apenas si salió de su asombro para dar unos pasos en su dirección y hablar con voz fría.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. – mintió.

- El idiota es Weasley, tú sólo eres una sangre sucia, ¿recuerdas? Creo que he sido bastante claro, considérate advertida. – con una última mirada despectiva dio medio vuelta y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

La joven soltó suavemente la varita que había empuñado con discreción y tras fruncir el ceño, se aferró a sus libros y salió del lugar.

* * *

Kim y Laria se reunieron en el amplio vestíbulo de la casa, luego de cumplir cada uno con sus respectivas asignaciones.

La mujer lucía tan malhumorada como de costumbre y ocupó uno de los asientos del salón, luego de saludar con una cabezada a su compañero. Él hizo otro tanto, dejando pasar las malas maneras que sabía eran el resultado de la falta de noticias que la agobiaban.

- Antes de que preguntes; no, no se ha sabido nada de Moody y he revisado tantas veces esos pergaminos buscando alguna pista que empiezo a ver doble. – le informó Laria sobándose las sienes con ademán cansado.

- Lo suponía. – observó Kim, ocupando un sillón. – Yo, al menos, creo haber encontrado algo interesante luego de revisar los archivos del Ministerio.

Laria levantó la mirada con presteza y fijó su atención en lo que el otro tenía para decir.

- Es referente al sacerdote muggle que secuestraron hace unas semanas. – continuó el hombre. – Su apellido es Martin y pertenece hace muchos años a esa congregación; aparentemente no había nada que pudiera relacionarlo con nosotros, pero indagando entre viejos documentos encontré algo de su pasado que resulta de lo más curioso.

- ¿Y bien? – lo apremió Laria.

- Es un Squib. – informó Kim sin rodeos.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada sorprendida, quedándose por un momento sin palabras.

- Si no fuera porque se trata de ti, pensaría que estás bromeando. – comentó al fin.

- Dejémosle eso a Travis. – concordó con ella. – Lo que digo es totalmente en serio, aparece en los registros.

- Pero… ¿qué es lo que averiguaste exactamente? – le preguntó ella.

- En esencia, nada especial. Verás, al parecer este hombre nació de padres magos, Lattam era su apellido, que al comprobar la nula capacidad mágica de su hijo, lo dejaron en un orfanato. – le contó.

- Eso es horrible. – espetó Laria asqueada.

- Sí, es verdad, pero bastante más frecuente de lo que podrías pensar. Bien, volviendo a este hombre, sucede que nunca fue adoptado sino que optó por unirse a la Orden religiosa que lo acogió y desde entonces no había llamado la atención. Lo que sospechan en el Ministerio es que igual que muchos otros no tiene idea de cuál es su verdadero origen. – explicó Kim.

- Pero los libros que encontramos, Kim, algo debe de saber. – objetó su compañera.

- No necesariamente. Me inclino a pensar que debe de sentir cierta atracción por la magia; tratándose de un Squib es natural y eso explicaría que hubiera buscado informarse al respecto. Ahora, considera que hablamos de un sacerdote; lo más probable es que parte de él considerara que había algo malo en ese interés por nuestro mundo, aún cuando no supiera mucho y por eso escondía los libros. – expresó el oriental con lógica.

Laria guardó silencio, meditando en la información que acababa de recibir.

- Pero hay un vínculo; lo sepa o no, hay algo que lo relaciona con nosotros.- mencionó pasados unos minutos.

- Exacto, ya podemos estar seguros de que quien se lo llevó sabe de su origen y por eso lo escogió como blanco, podría apostarlo. ¿Para qué? Es algo que me gustaría saber. – mencionó Kim pensativo.

- Sí, para qué. – repitió la mujer ensimismada.

La puerta del frente se abrió con brusquedad antes de que alcanzaran a reaccionar y apenas si habían sacado las varitas cuando una figura se acercó cojeando.

- ¡Alastor! – exclamó Kim

- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? – lo encaró Laria cuando recuperó el habla.

El viejo la ignoró y se arrastró cansado a la silla más cercana exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Cuál es mi apellido? – le preguntó Kim de pronto sin bajar la varita.

- Si crees que voy a poder pronunciar eso estás loco, nunca lo he hecho, pero es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por la seguridad. – masculló el auror viendo con disgusto a Laria.

Ella tuvo al menos la delicadeza de parecer apenada, antes de recobrar su actitud altanera.

- Sabía que Kim lo iba a comprobar. – Mintió con descaro.- Pero no puedes aparecer después de tanto tiempo y no decir nada, empieza ya. ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué sabes? –inquirió.

- Laria…- le advirtió su compañero.

- Está bien, Kim, necesito hablar con ustedes, hay mucho qué decir, pero sería mejor que estuvieran los tres. ¿Dónde se encuentra Taylor? – preguntó Moody.

- Vigilando a Potter. – se apresuró a contestar el más joven.

- Bien, eso esperaba. – aprobó el viejo. – Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperarlo.

- Pero Moody…- objetó Laria.

- No voy a repetir las cosas, esperamos a Taylor. Ustedes pueden ir diciéndome qué han averiguado. – ordenó tajante.

La mujer lo vio frustrada y se acomodó en el asiento sin dejar de mirar al auror con ira.

Kim, por su parte, se sentó tranquilo y observó interesado la apariencia cansada del viejo frente a él.

- Acabamos de descubrir algo muy interesante del sacerdote que sospechamos secuestraron los mortífagos. – informó.

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Moody.

- Se trata de un Squib. – continuó Kim.

- Ya.- asintió el mayor.

- No pareces sorprendido. – intervino Laria elevando las cejas.

- No lo estoy, ya esperaba algo así. – aceptó el auror.

Kim y Laria intercambiaron una mirada interrogante y contemplaron con mayor interés al hombre.

- No pregunten aún, les diré todo lo que sé cuando llegue Taylor, pero no me vendrían mal algunos detalles, díganme todo lo que sepan del Squib. – pidió.

- ¿No podrías al menos…? – intentó Laria nuevamente.

- No, ahora ¿quién va a hablar? – insistió Moody.

Kim lanzó un suspiro resignado y con voz calmada empezó a exponer su informe.

* * *

Theodore Nott lanzó sin ceremonias un plato medio lleno de comida por debajo de unos barrotes de la pequeña celda.

Varios cubículos pegados uno a otro y firmemente sellados no sólo por magia, sino también por gruesas cadenas constituían una visión sobrecogedora.

El único lugar ocupado por el momento era aquel frente al que se encontraba el joven. Una mano desesperada cogió el plato y lo arrastró hacia si.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que fuera devuelto vacío y un hombre de ojos febriles se asomara a la pequeña ventanilla viendo con angustia a su captor.

- ¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- No, no empieces, ¿quieres? Nada de oírte hoy, sólo vine a dejarte la comida. ¿Ves qué amables somos contigo, Squib? Tengo que hacer un largo viaje y aún así vengo a visitarte. – comentó el joven con burla.

- Yo no entiendo, no sé porqué me llamas así, no sé qué quieren de mi. – insistió el anciano.

- Y es una suerte que eso a nosotros nos tenga sin cuidado; pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho para que salgas de aquí. – le dijo Nott pateando el plato vacío a un rincón.

El joven empezó a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer piso de la casa mientras canturreaba una canción que erizó el cuerpo del prisionero.

- Muy pronto serás completamente libre, Squib, lo prometo. – le dijo sin voltear antes de reanudar su melodía.

* * *

- ¿Segura de que estás bien? – preguntó por tercera vez Padma a Hermione.

Ambas se encontraban en los jardines de la Academia, tras terminar la última clase del día. Los estudiantes desaparecían a su alrededor y ellas se sentaron en unas bancas libres.

Hermione intentaba parecer calmada, aunque por dentro deseara llegar cuanto antes a la Casa Black para encontrar a Harry y Ron. Había decidido contarles a ambos lo que estaba ocurriendo con Malfoy, porque ahora sí podía asegurar que el muchacho se encontraba involucrado en algo muy turbio.

Sólo que no deseaba alarmar a Padma y por eso había accedido a acompañarla un rato mientras le contaba algunas cosas referentes a un compañero de la Academia que acababa de invitarla a salir. Veía como la tarde avanzada y se limitaba a asentir o a responder con monosílabos los comentarios de su amiga.

- Hermione, te preguntaba si estás bien. – insistió la joven preocupada.

- ¿Qué? Oh, si, claro, es sólo que parece que todo el mundo se hubiera ido ya, ¿no crees? – comentó la chica viendo a su alrededor.

Estaba en lo cierto, pues apenas se veían pequeños grupos a lo lejos y sólo ellas ocupaban esa zona de los jardines.

- Tienes razón, no lo había notado, lo siento. A veces no puedo dejar de hablar, es sólo que Adam…- se disculpó Padma apenada.

- No te preocupes, al contrario, gracias por confiar en mí, y realmente creo que deberías aceptar salir con él. – le aconsejó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Lo haré. – sonrió animada su amiga. – Y cuando encuentres a alguien podríamos salir los cuatro.

- ¿Yo? No lo creo, no tengo tiempo para eso. Además, no hay nadie…- descartó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? ¿No hay por allí nadie especial? Ya sabes, ese que cuando lo ves se te acelera el corazón y empiezas a sentir cosas raras en el estómago. – le insistió Padma con un guiño travieso.

Hermione la contempló confundida, pensando en si alguna vez había sentido algo así, pero no pudo recordarlo. ¿Corazón acelerado y mariposas en el estómago? Ni siquiera con Ron, estaba segura; sólo una persona provocaba en ella sensaciones parecidas y no tenía nada que ver con el amor. ¡Qué tonterías pensaba! Debería apresurarse en volver a casa y no andar cavilando algo tan absurdo.

- No lo creo, no hay nadie, ya te lo dije. Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero es muy importante que vaya a casa. – le dijo a su amiga.

- Sí, claro, sólo bromeaba, no me hagas caso; también yo debería estar en camino, ¿quieres que desaparezca primero? – preguntó.

- Seguro. – respondió Hermione.

- Nos vemos el lunes, guárdame un asiento. – se despidió Padma.

- Claro, que tengas un buen fin de semana. – le deseó la joven.

- También tú, hasta luego. – dijo la muchacha antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se preparó para hacer lo mismo, mentalizada en los exteriores de Grimmauld Place, pero una figura que se acercaba en su dirección la distrajo.

Malfoy caminaba con la vista gacha, fijando la mirada en un trozo de pergamino que leía frunciendo el ceño; lo que fuera que decía no parecía agradarle en lo absoluto. Iba tan ensimismado que no pareció notar quién se encontraba en su camino.

Hermione se debatió entre desaparecer o encararlo firmemente para conseguir que le dijera en qué andaba metido; ese muchacho ya les había dado demasiados problemas en el pasado como para pasar por alto su actitud sospechosa; y además así tendría algo más coherente para contarles a Harry y Ron.

Sin embargo, antes de que tomara una decisión, ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. Malfoy levantó al vista al sentirse observado y una mueca de ira se dibujó en su semblante. No había dado más de un par de pasos cuando unos sonoros chasquidos se oyeron tras Hermione.

La escena que vieron Harry y Ron los hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato. Hermione parada con expresión hostil observando a Malfoy que veía a su alrededor con desagrado. El hecho de que no hubiera más personas por allí sólo aumentaba la sospecha.

Ambos se plantaron al lado de su amiga y sin darle tiempo de atinar siquiera a expresar su sorpresa, miraron fijamente al rubio que se erguía ante ellos.

- ¿Empiezas a dar problemas, Malfoy? – le preguntó Ron sin sutilezas.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! No, esperen, no lo es. Ustedes siempre aparecen de la nada para vigilar a su amiguita, ¿verdad? – comentó con ironía.

- ¡No la vigilábamos! – negó Harry adelantándose. – Pero llegamos en muy buen momento porque necesitábamos hablar contigo.

- ¿Y de qué podrá ser? – se preguntó el rubio rodando los ojos.

- Es muy sencillo, no te metas con Hermione; si nos enteramos de que la has molestado de alguna manera te las verás conmigo. – lo amenazó Ron.

Hermione se apresuró a situarse entre los chicos para evitar una discusión; no era así como deseaba hablarles a sus amigos de lo que venía sospechando, pero Harry la tomó del brazo para hacerla a un lado.

- Realmente no creo que seas tan idiota como para meterte en problemas de nuevo, pero si tan sólo por molestar se te ocurre ofender a Hermione, ya no vendremos sólo a hablar. – le advirtió el muchacho con una mirada feroz.

Malfoy lucía aparentemente aburrido por lo que le decían, pero sus ojos astutos no perdieron detalle de cada movimiento de los demás, en especial la actitud sobre protectora de Harry.

- Vaya, parece que me he perdido de algo; no que me interese, claro, pero no deja de ser curioso. – Mencionó arrastrando las palabras.- Sé que los Gryffindors llevan la amistad al extremo, aún fuera de la escuela, pero ¿no les parece que compartir a la sangre sucia es demasiado…?

- ¡Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy! – lo cortó Ron con la mano en la varita.

- Bueno, Weasley, haz un esfuerzo y piensa; aunque hayas terminado con ella, pasársela a Potter debe doler, ¿no? – comentó el rubio hiriente.

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Harry sacando la varita.

Malfoy hizo lo mismo y ambos se apuntaron con gesto amenazante.

- Harry, no le hagas caso, sólo quiere causar problemas; vamos a casa, por favor. – le pidió Hermione con una mano sobre su brazo.

- Sí, Potter, hazle caso a tu novia; aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué no andabas con la hermana de la Comadreja? – continuó Malfoy sin bajar la guardia.

- ¡Sigues siendo la misma basura de siempre, Malfoy! – espetó Ron con desprecio.

En la acera de enfrente, mientras Harry y Ron intercambiaban insultos con Malfoy ignorando los llamados a la paz de Hermione, unos ojos azules preocupados contemplaban la escena.

Travis siguió a los muchachos desde la Academia de Aurores, seguro de que su destino sería como era habitual la casa de Grimmauld Place, pero le sorprendió ver que se dirigían a recoger a su amiga.

De cualquier modo, no le dio mayor importancia y se mantuvo distante, esperando que los tres se reunieran y volvieran a la casa.

Ahora estaba allí, viendo como se desarrollaba una tremenda discusión con un muchacho que estaba seguro pertenecía a la familia Malfoy; el menor con seguridad por lo que leyera de los informes de Kingsley. Si era así, el chico era de cuidado y tenía un prontuario más que preocupante.

- ¿Dónde demonios están los profesores cuando se les necesita? – masculló mirando en todas las direcciones y encontrando la zona desierta.

Si intervenía, Moody lo iba a matar, no sin antes oír lo sermones de Kim y las burlas de Laria; pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, su prioridad era cuidar a Potter y por lo que sabía ese muchacho Malfoy era muy capaz de lanzarle un Avada a traición.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó molesto.

Los jóvenes en el jardín, ajenos a lo que sucedía alrededor, continuaban discutiendo sin tregua.

- Harry, Ron, por favor, ya no estamos en la escuela, no caigan en su juego. – decía Hermione desesperada.

- Yo no juego con gente como ustedes, sangre sucia. – espetó el rubio con desprecio.

Harry y Ron lanzaron hechizos en simultáneo, pero el apuro y la furia con la que actuaron hicieron que antes de llegarle a Malfoy, ambos se cruzaron y se anularon el uno al otro. La frustración de los chicos le dio suficiente tiempo al ex Slytherin para atacar, directo a Harry.

Hermione levantó la varita para invocar un escudo, pero ni siquiera llegó a pronunciar las palabras, pues una fuente de energía pareció materializarse por un segundo entre ellos y Malfoy, protegiéndolos, y antes de que se desintegrara le dio de lleno al rubio haciéndolo trastabillar.

Los cuatro giraron a ver asombrados para encontrarse con un hombre alto y rubio a sólo unos pasos que los miraba con una mueca entre divertida y burlona.

- Niños, vamos, ¿no han tenido ya suficientes peleas como para toda su vida? – les dijo Travis.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su estupor, Malfoy vio al extraño con ira y giró hacia Harry.

- ¿Contrataste a un guardaespaldas? El Salvador del Mundo Mágico no puede defenderse solo, ¡patético! – le dijo casi escupiendo.

- ¡No conozco a este hombre! – se apresuró a contestar Harry.

- ¡Pero nosotros sí! – exclamó Hermione con voz acusadora.

Travis se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones lentamente.

- Ustedes no me conocen, no sean ridículos. En cuanto a ti, chiquillo, no dudo que Potter pueda acabarte con una mano atada a la espalda, pero no me iba a quedar a mirar; y sólo para que quede claro, no soy un guardaespaldas, pero sí poco tolerante a los insultos, así que muérdete la lengua antes de decir algo en mi contra, ¿está bien? – le dijo a Malfoy con una mirada amenazante.

Malfoy no bajó la vista, pero dio una mirada alrededor y sabiéndose en absoluta desventaja guardó la varita y sin decir una palabra más, observándolos con resentimiento, desapareció.

- ¡Al fin! Sospecho que ese muchacho no tiene muchos amigos.- resopló Travis. - ¿Han visto antes a alguien que parezca odiar tanto al mundo? – preguntó.

Al no obtener respuesta, giró para toparse con tres pares de ojos que lo veían con desconfianza.

- ¡Hey, tranquilos! Soy de los buenos. – les aseguró el rubio.

- ¡Nos has estado siguiendo! – exclamó Ron.

- Quizá un poco. – reconoció Travis. – Pero no crean que eso sólo lo hacen los malos.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Harry.

- Es una historia un poco larga y la verdad es que no cuento con mucho tiempo; ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos un día de estos a conversar? Yo los busco. – ofreció el hombre esperanzado.

Los tres jóvenes en simultáneo y sin ponerse de acuerdo le apuntaron con las varitas y le dirigieron una mirada escéptica.

- Nosotros sí tenemos tiempo. – indicó Harry con frialdad.

Travis masculló algo acerca de brujas amargadas y jefes dictadores antes de exhalar un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Qué tanto? – preguntó con voz misteriosa.

* * *

N.A. Lo sé, lo sé, pero si lo piensan en realidad no he tardado tanto, pero igual ofrezco disculpas. ¿Qué tales fiestas? Espero que mejores que las mías.

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido esto? Harry piensa mucho en Hermione y viceversa, el problema es que al parecer ninguno de los dos se anima a darle otro nombre a esos sentimientos. Por otra parte, ¡Moody volvió! Me hacía falta, a ver si arregla este entuerto, ¿y qué opinan de la discusión con Malfoy? El chico no cambia, siempre sabe dónde golpear; no se fue muy bien, pero les aseguro que sabremos más de él en el próximo capítulo, va a tener que tomar decisiones difíciles. Y Travis no puede con su genio, es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Y el pobre muggle que no es muggle? ¿Travis les dirá la verdad? Preguntas, preguntas.

Comento que como si no fuera bastante con todos los líos en los que me meto y mi nulidad tecnológica, conseguí abrirme un Twitter y un Livejournal sin lastimar a nadie, de aquí al Nobel. Si desean pueden agregarme, están en mi perfil.

Por cierto que Lady Bellatrix Black está escribiendo un Harmony en un AU que pinta más que bien y no lo digo porque lo esté haciendo para mi ;) Échenle una ojeada, es muy interesante, lo tengo en favoritos.

Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews:

**Lyls:** Hola, cariño, tú siempre tan amable. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado con su drama y algo más de acción. Prometo peleas futuras, pero ahora es necesaria la información y nuestros chicos están a punto de obtenerla. Moody volvió a arreglar la casa y Malfoy creando problemas como siempre. A ver qué opinas, cuídate, muchos besos, nos leemos.

**Magdal:** Hola, espero que hayas tenido también unas lindas fiestas. Aquí hemos tenido mucho Harmony encubierto ;) Si estos dos no pueden evitar pensar el uno en el otro. Moody ha regresado y Laria va a sufrir un infarto como no le digan lo que está pasando, aunque con lo que pueda hacer Travis tal vez se les venga otro problema. El pobre muggle resultó siendo Squib, como que ahora tiene algo más de sentido, ¿no? Y ese Nott parece realmente malo. Malfoy volverá porque para bien o para mal va a terminar involucrado en este entuerto, habrá que ver qué papel toma. Espero te gustara el capítulo, cuídate mucho, besos.

**Caro**: Amiga de mi corazón, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? Es curioso, pero creo que mientras más parece enredarse en realidad las cosas se ponen más claras, ojalá quienes lo lean también se den cuenta. En los próximos capítulos se notará más cómo encaja todo. El rubio de tus amores ha vuelto, pero como que no tuvo una salida muy honrosa, pobre, pero eso le pasa por no medir sus palabras, igual lo tendremos de vuelta, tengo planes para él *puedes insertar risa malévola aquí* Ojalá que te gustara el capi, cuídate mucho, un millón de besos y toneladas de buena vibra.

**Pam:** Hola, ¿sigues amando a Harry? Ya lo creo que sí, ¿Verdad que es lindo? Aunque despistado como nadie para ciertos asuntos. Aquí tuvimos Harmony aunque fuera en separado, piensan mucho el uno en la otra y eso a la larga traerá muchas cosas. Peleas, intriga y líos por doquier, espero que te gustara. Gracias por estar allí, muchos besos, cuídate.

Aquí es donde me pongo pesada y pregunto: ¿dónde están? Los necesito, chicos, vamos, denme fuerzas que la cosa se pone difícil. Recuerden que ustedes son el motor para seguir adelante y sin su apoyo los autores nos descorazonamos. No quiero parecer dramática, pero es cierto y les sorprendería el poder que poseen, deben usarlo con sabiduría ;)

Ahora sí, saludos para todos, muchos besos y buenos deseos, ojalá que nos leamos pronto. Aglaia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, salvo uno que otro salido de mi afiebrada imaginación, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

- ¿Porqué no empieza diciéndonos su nombre? – preguntó Hermione con voz cansada.

Ella y sus dos amigos rodeaban con las varitas en alto a Travis, que se había sentado con aparente tranquilidad en una banca de los jardines de la Academia.

El hombre no sabía si preocuparse o romper a reír. Por un lado, pensaba en lo que diría Moody cuando supiera lo ocurrido, sin mencionar a Laria y Kim, pero no dejaba de parecerle divertida la situación. Podría habérselas ingeniado para desaparecer hacía un buen rato y ellos no hubieran logrado seguirlo, pero todo lo que pasaba le parecía ridículo. Tal vez sus compañeros creyeran que era un poco irresponsable, pero la verdad era que analizaba las cosas mucho más de lo que podrían suponer.

En su opinión, la autoridad de Moody era respetable pero no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía, y tener a estos chicos en la ignorancia le parecía una mala jugada. Por experiencia sabía que esconder las cosas podía acarrear muchos problemas y malentendidos, aún más tratándose de muchachos que habían pasado por tanto a su corta edad. Él, al menos, no deseaba mentirles, aunque tampoco podía hablar abiertamente socavando la autoridad de quien lo reclutó. Tremendo lío en el que estaba.

- Te hicieron una pregunta. – lo llamó la voz del pelirrojo.

- Y la contestaré encantado cuando dejen de apuntarme y se sienten por allí; parece que me estuvieran interrogando. – se quejó Travis sin ocultar su fastidio.

- ¡Es lo que hacemos! – exclamó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Pues en ese caso no creo que vaya a decirles nada; pensé que estábamos sosteniendo una charla amigable. – refutó el rubio.

- ¿Estás loco? – replicó Ron alucinado.

Travis lo ignoró y se dirigió al otro muchacho que lo veía pensativo.

- Potter, no quiero ofender pero podría haberlos desarmado sin problemas hace ya un buen rato, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero no es lo que quiero, sino hablar, así que si quieres llegar a algo lo mejor es que dejen esa actitud. – le dijo muy serio.

Harry asintió a su pesar y guardó la varita para espanto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Harry! – le reclamó Ron.

- No estoy segura…- opinó Hermione.

- Bajen las varitas, confíen en mí. – les pidió tranquilo Harry.

Sus compañeros hicieron lo que les pedía, no muy de acuerdo como era obvio.

- Muchas gracias, aprecio la confianza. Mi madre siempre lo dice, hablando se entiende la gente. – aprobó Travis recuperando su semblante risueño.

- Háblanos de ti, entonces, no tienes carta blanca. – le advirtió el muchacho.

- Comprendido. ¿Qué me preguntabas, preciosa? – se dirigió a Hermione.

- Queremos saber su nombre para empezar. – insistió la chica ignorando sus bromas.

- Esa es fácil. Travis Taylor, un placer. Siguiente. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Quién eres exactamente y porqué nos sigues? – fue el turno de Harry de preguntar.

- Oh, eso. Bueno, verán, allí tendremos un pequeño problema. Puedo hablar en mi nombre y aún así estaré rompiendo algunas reglas, pero seguro sabrán entender. – comentó Travis.

- Está jugando con nosotros, Harry. – le dijo Ron a su amigo indignado.

- ¡Claro que no! – negó el hombre. – Miren, les diré lo que pueda y sólo lo hago porque aunque no lo crean les tengo mucho respeto y no me parece justo que no sepan nada. Si luego quieren más respuestas, tendrán que buscar en otro lado, ¿qué dicen? – ofreció el rubio.

Harry meditó la propuesta y vio con cuidado a Hermione a su derecha. Sus miradas se encontraron y parecieron adoptar un tácito acuerdo: recibirían toda la información posible y luego verían qué hacer con ella.

- Te escuchamos. – aceptó Harry al fin.

- Bien. Como ya dije, mi nombre es Travis Taylor y por mi encantador acento notarán que no soy de aquí. Soy australiano, nunca había estado en Inglaterra y seguiría así si no me hubieran enviado. – empezó el rubio.

- ¿Enviado quién? – preguntó Hermione.

- Mis jefes, ya saben, del Ministerio, de la Oficina de Aurores. – mencionó Travis encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres amigos lo vieron boquiabiertos e intercambiaron una mirada de estupor.

- ¿Quieres hacernos creer que eres un auror? – Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- No les quiero hacer creer nada, es lo que soy. ¿Qué tiene de raro? – le preguntó Travis algo ofendido.

- ¿Puedes probarlo? – intervino Harry. – No debe extrañarte que desconfiemos…

- Supongo que no, esperen un momento. – aceptó el rubio sacando algo del bolsillo trasero, para luego extenderlo. – Esa es mi credencial, infalsificable, sólo ignoren la foto porque la tomaron al día siguiente de la graduación y venía de tremenda fiesta y…es una larga historia.

Harry tomó el documento y tras revisarlo con cuidado se lo tendió a sus amigos para que lo observaran también.

- ¿Porqué nos sigue un auror de otro continente? – le preguntó Harry devolviendo el carné.

- Ya lo dije, son órdenes. Mis jefes me enviaron aquí por un pedido especial y estoy trabajando en Londres. Una de mis labores es ver que nada malo les ocurra, eso es todo. – explicó Travis.

- ¿Eso es todo? – fue el turno de Hermione de lucir escéptica.

- Es lo que me han encomendado hasta ahora; si hay un cambio luego tendré que obedecer. – le respondió esquivo.

- ¿Quiénes son tus jefes aquí? ¿Quién le pidió al Ministerio Australiano que te enviara? ¿Por qué piensan que estamos en peligro? – lo interrogó Harry.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero aunque no lo parezca, he dicho mucho más de lo que debería; se los advertí, si quieren saber más busquen por otro lado. – se negó Travis.

- ¿Y quién más podría darnos información? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, he oído que eres una chica lista, sólo tienes que atar algunos cabos, ¿quién tendría la autoridad para traer a Inglaterra a un auror extranjero? – preguntó él a su vez con intención. – Y con esa línea, me voy.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo observaron ponerse de pie con presteza y antes de darse cuenta le daba la mano a cada uno con un apretón amistoso.

- Seguro que nos veremos pronto, me encantaría conversar con ustedes, he oído que han hecho cosas increíbles. Ya saben, si me ven por ahí, sólo ignórenme. – pidió.

- ¿Vas a continuar siguiéndonos? – se ofuscó Ron.

- Es el trabajo, lo siento. – se disculpó Travis. – De nuevo, un gusto.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente, pero ni siquiera había alcanzado a articular palabra cuando el hombre desapareció frente a sus ojos, no sin antes hacer un ademán de despedida.

- ¡Díganme que esto no es raro! – se quejó Ron.

Esperó en vano la contestación de sus amigos, pues ellos lucían pensativos y con la vista baja.

- Sabemos qué tenemos que hacer, ¿no? – comentó Harry al fin.

Hermione asintió con seguridad y dio una mirada alrededor de los jardines; hacía mucho ya que había oscurecido.

- ¿Lo sabemos? – preguntó Ron confundido.

- Ese auror prácticamente nos lo dijo, Ron. – le hizo ver Harry.

- ¿Cuándo? – insistió su amigo.

- Él dijo que debemos preguntarle a quien tenga la autoridad para hacerlo venir a Inglaterra. – recordó.

- Y ese sería…- se iluminó el pelirrojo.

- Kingsley. – pronunció Hermione.

- Ya es muy tarde y el Ministerio debe estar desierto, iremos mañana a primera hora. – indicó Harry.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y se abrigaron mejor con las chaquetas en tanto comentaban con él todo lo que el extraño que ya no lo era tanto les había contado.

- Terminemos esta charla en casa; mientras no sepamos qué ocurre exactamente no estaré tranquilo. – les dijo Harry.

- Seguro. – aceptó Ron.

- Sí, está bien, además hay otra cosa que necesito comentarles. – terció Hermione.

- ¿Más? – se lamentó el pelirrojo.

- Sí, tiene que ver con Malfoy; con todo esto ya casi lo había olvidado. – le explicó.

- ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy? – se alarmó Harry.

- Esperemos a llegar a casa. – insistió ella.

Harry y Ron asintieron y con un sonoro chasquido tras otro, los tres compañeros desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Tan pronto como Draco Malfoy llegó a la mansión familiar empezó a golpear cuanto mueble se le cruzó, por no mencionar a un par de infortunados elfos domésticos que salieron a recibirlo.

El ver a ese estúpido auror custodiando la entrada sólo lo había puesto de peor humor, si hasta se había atrevido a saludarle, ¿es que su apellido no significaba nada ya?

Todo era culpa de Potter y esa maldita costumbre de involucrarse en lo que no le importaba. Primero aguantar los patéticos intentos de seguimiento de Granger, como si no fuera a darse cuenta, y luego se le aparecen sus dos amiguitos a advertirle que no la molestara.

Azotó otra puerta en tanto se dirigía al salón principal para ver a su madre.

Era el colmo que ni siquiera le hubiera podido dar un buen golpe a Potter por culpa de ese tipo que apareció de la nada. Podía reconocerse a sí mismo que el cara rajada tampoco parecía haberlo visto nunca antes, pero eso no lograba que se sintiera mejor.

Había tenido un día para el olvido, pero igual estaba en la obligación de pasar a saludar a su madre antes de irse a la cama y convencerla de que la vida en la escuela iba perfecta; la pobre necesitaba esas mentiras para estar tranquila ahora que sólo lo tenía a él, estando su padre en Azkabán hasta Merlín sabía cuando. Draco, en lo personal, no lo extrañaba para nada, lástima que su madre no pensara igual.

Respiró profundo para calmarse antes de abrir las puertas con suavidad, listo para exhibir una falsa sonrisa de tranquilidad, pero esta se congeló en su semblante cuando vio la escena ante él.

Su madre ocupaba el sillón habitual, con la elegancia de siempre, pero una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y mostraba gran nerviosismo cruzaba su níveo rostro.

La razón de su temor, porque eso era lo que se percibía en el ambiente, se encontraba cómodamente sentada en la silla que ocupaba su padre cuando estaba en casa. Tenía entre las manos una taza de fina porcelana que se llevó a los labios con cuidado.

- ¡Draco! Pensábamos que algo te había retrasado, comenzaba a preocuparme, pero tu madre dijo que llegarías en cualquier momento y aquí estás. – sonrió Theodore Nott satisfecho.

El joven Malfoy intercambió una rápida mirada con su madre intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad.

- Esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa, Nott, no te esperaba.- comentó el rubio acercándose.

- Ya lo ves, te dije que volveríamos a hablar y a eso vine. – sonrió el otro con expresión beatífica.

- El auror en la entrada…- tanteó Draco.

- Ah, no te preocupes por él. Ya se lo dije a tu madre, la pobre también temió por eso, pero le he explicado que lo último que deseo es causarles problemas, al contrario. Lo confundí al pasar y luego le eché un _Obliviate_; fue muy sencillo, me parece que quedó un poco lento, pero ya se le pasará. – comentó Nott al descuido.

- Ya veo. Así que necesitas hablar conmigo; está bien, pero preferiría que fuera en privado, ¿te molesta que te dejemos sola, madre? Estaremos en la biblioteca. – le dijo a Narcisa con una mirada significativa.

- Por supuesto que no, vayan tranquilos. – concedió su madre mostrándose serena.

- Perfecto. – asintió Nott entusiasmado. – Señora Malfoy, gracias por hacerme compañía, es usted tan encantadora como la recordaba, ha sido muy amable.

- Fue un placer, Theodore. – asintió ella tensa.

- ¿Vamos? – lo apremió Draco.

- Sí, señor. – bromeó el otro.

Hizo una ligera reverencia a Narcisa y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Tras él, Draco le hizo un gesto a su madre para que conservara la calma y con una última mirada se perdió tras la puerta.

Guardaron silencio hasta que cerraron las puertas del despacho y sólo entonces Draco se permitió expresar su ira.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para irrumpir así en mi casa? – encaró a su interlocutor.

Nott no pareció en lo absoluto amedrentado, sino que se acomodó en un mullido sillón luego de servirse una bebida de un mueble lateral.

- Estuve esperando tu mensaje, pero puede haberse perdido en el camino porque no lo recibí. – indicó muy relajado.

- ¡No lo recibiste porque no te envié nada! – explotó el rubio.

- Ese podría ser un buen motivo, sí, muy lógico. – rió Nott. - ¿Sabes? Deberías sentarte y tomar algo de esto, tu padre siempre tuvo muy buen gusto, hay que reconocerlo.

Malfoy aspiró impaciente y cerrando las manos en puños ocupó el asiento tras el escritorio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Theodore? – preguntó con tono aburrido.

- Mucho mejor, ¿ves cómo podemos hablar tranquilamente? Tu familia y la mía han sido cercanas por siglos, recuérdalo. Siempre le he tenido gran afecto a tu madre, realmente me dolió la desconfianza con la que me trata; pero no la culpo, es natural con todo lo que le ha pasado. – mencionó con pena.

- Mantén a mi madre al margen de esto. – le advirtió Draco.

- En lo posible así será, claro. Es a ti a quien necesitamos. Te contaré algo en honor a nuestra amistad, Draco. Conoces a mi abuelo, ¿si? Lo viste un par de veces y habrás notado que puede ser un poco malpensado y siempre se va a los extremos. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Si tienes que torturar a su madre para conseguir lo que necesitamos, hazlo. – le dijo en tono de confidencia.

Draco saltó del asiento y en un parpadeo tenía la punta de la varita en el cuello de su ex compañero, que no cambió su expresión, pero su voz se volvió repentinamente helada y una amenaza encubierta se filtró en sus palabras.

- Pero yo le aseguré que eso no sería necesario en lo absoluto porque tú nos ayudarías encantado por la causa y que cualquier amenaza a tu madre sólo te ofendería, si bien es cierto que harías lo que fuera por ella, ¿no es cierto eso? Ya ves que te defendí. – dijo con tono engañosamente suave.

Draco retiró la varita y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Ahora que dejamos eso en claro, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí a mi lado? Voy a contarte cuál será exactamente tu papel en La Gran Noche. – le sonrió con amabilidad.

El joven Malfoy guardó la varita y fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, ocupó un asiento frente a Nott y con expresión imperturbable se aprestó a oír lo que tenía para decirle.

* * *

Travis se apareció en las afueras de la casona que les servía de refugio y tras seguir el ritual de tocar la verja de entrada para poder pasar, se internó en el amplio vestíbulo.

El silencio lo recibió para su profundo alivio. No pensaba contarles nada a Kim y Laria de su charla con Potter y sus amigos, pero tampoco deseaba mentir, ya bastantes problemas iba a tener cuando se encontrara con Moody; al menos seguía desaparecido.

Puso un pie en el primer escalón cuando oyó unas palabras que casi lo hacen trastabillar de la sorpresa.

- ¡Taylor! Ven aquí que necesito hablar contigo. – bramó una voz demasiado conocida.

- ¡Maldición! – masculló el rubio por lo bajo.

Tragando espeso y con su sonrisa más hipócrita se encaminó al salón.

Laria y Kim estaban allí y lucían algo impacientes, especialmente ella, no que eso fuera precisamente una novedad. Frente al mueble en el que se encontraban sentados, Moody se acomodaba en una vieja poltrona.

- ¡Moody! Hombre, qué bueno verte, ¿cómo va todo? – lo saludó el rubio.

- Ya, ya, como si fuera a creer que me extrañaron. – rumió el viejo. – Vienes de vigilar a Potter, ¿no?

- Claro, esa ha sido mi única asignación últimamente. – replicó Travis.

- Y es vital que lo hagas bien, eso y que seas muy cuidadoso para evitar ser visto. – asintió el auror convencido.

- Sí, bien, acerca de eso hay algo que me gustaría comentarles. – les dijo Travis jugando con su reloj.

- ¿No puedes decirlo luego? Moody nos ha tenido aquí esperando a que llegaras para confiarnos información muy importante. – intervino Laria.

- Deja que hable, Laria, no sabemos de qué se trata. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo con Potter? ¿Algún ataque? – preguntó Moody preocupado.

Travis vio a su alrededor inquieto, sabiendo que no iba a recibir precisamente una felicitación.

- Pues lo que ocurrió es que…- empezó el rubio a hablar.

Según iba avanzando en su relato, los otros ocupantes de la habitación empezaron a mostrar distintas emociones.

Kim lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero en cierto momento se llevó las manos al cabello con incredulidad.

Laria hacía grandes esfuerzos para no saltar del asiento y estrangular con sus propias manos a su compañero. El instinto le habría ganado si Kim no la hubiera sujetado por el hombro.

En cuanto a Moody, era la seriedad en persona; sólo delataba su ira el que estuviera a punto de partir el bastón entre las manos y los movimientos frenéticos de su ojo mágico.

Un silencio abrumador cayó sobre el lugar cuando Travis terminó de hablar.

- Ya, vamos, ¿qué esperan? Sé que quieren matarme, pero les puedo asegurar que no estoy en lo absoluto arrepentido de lo que hice. – expresó el rubio desafiante.

- ¿Dices que no te arrepientes de ser un reverendo idiota? ¿Que no importa que hayas mandado nuestra misión al desastre? Sabía que el pensar no es tu fuerte, pero jamás creí que llegaras a tanto. – lo acusó Laria furiosa.

- Laria…- Kim trató de calmarla.

- No, déjala, que diga lo que quiera, no me importa. Hice lo que debía y sé que estuvo bien. ¿Cómo podemos protegerlos si no confían en nosotros? Y puede que ni siquiera nos necesiten, ellos son muy capaces, los he visto. Por otra parte, sólo he hablado por mí, no los he nombrado para nada. Si esos chicos averiguan algo más será por su habilidad.- indicó Travis con expresión testaruda.

- Pero tenías órdenes expresas, Travis. – le recordó Kim con tono sombrío.

- Y las he cumplido al pie de la letra aún cuando no estaba de acuerdo. Tenía que intervenir, no iba a dejar que el chico Malfoy le hiciera algo, sabes que hubieras actuado igual. – replicó el rubio.

- Quizá, pero no me habría quedado a charlar. – espetó Kim sin disimular su malestar.

- ¿Porqué no los trajiste aquí? Fue lo último que te faltó. – terció Laria con sarcasmo.

- Ya expliqué lo que alcancé a decirles; no he mencionado a ninguno de ustedes. – se defendió Travis.

- ¡Por favor! Les diste la punta de la madeja y fue más que suficiente; mañana mismo estarán con su Ministro y ya veremos qué les dice él. – siguió atacándolo ella.

El sonido de un asiento arrastrándose los distrajo de su discusión y giraron a ver cómo Moody se levantaba trabajosamente y se encaminaba a la puerta dándoles la espalda.

- ¡Alastor! ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Kim.

- ¿A dónde crees? Tengo que poner sobre aviso a Kingsley y ver qué es lo que se hará. – masculló de mal talante.

- Pero…pero… ¡no has dicho nada! ¡Prometiste explicarnos todo en cuanto llegara Travis! – se quejó Laria saltando del asiento.

- Eso fue antes de que cambiaran mis planes. – replicó el viejo con una mirada al rubio. – Hablaremos cuando regrese.

La mujer se dirigió furiosa a las escaleras golpeando con el hombro a Travis en el camino y se perdió tras el descanso; un sonoro portazo fue lo último que oyeron de ella.

- Sé que hice lo correcto, Moody. – dijo en voz baja el rubio.

- Ya tendremos una charla tú y yo acerca de eso. – mencionó el viejo auror antes de salir.

Kim se levantó con pesadez y subió también las escaleras, pero antes de girar en el rellano se dirigió a su compañero.

- Si estás tranquilo con tu conciencia no tienes porqué sentirte culpable. – dijo.

- No lo hago. – replicó el otro.

- Me alegra. – sonrió Kim siguiendo su camino.

Travis se quedó solo en el gran salón y tras soltar una maldición, golpeó con fuerza una pequeña mesa lateral reduciendo sus adornos a añicos.

* * *

Hermione se movía por la amplia cocina de la Casa Black, buscando en los estantes una taza y lo necesario para prepararse algo de chocolate.

Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentó, así que dejó de dar vueltas en la cama y bajó para tomar algo.

Hacía apenas un par de hora que ella y los chicos se fueron a descansar, tras pasar mucho tiempo conversando en el salón. Luego de analizar todo lo referente a ese hombre, Travis, se pusieron de acuerdo acerca de cómo abordar a Kingsley para que les dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando. La opción de Harry, de ir y simplemente preguntar, parecía la más práctica y efectiva.

Luego fue el turno de Hermione de hablar. Les contó absolutamente todo lo que venía sospechando de Malfoy, desde la conversación que oyera con el extraño el primer día de clases, hasta la velada amenaza de ese día.

De nuevo tuvo que hacer lo posible para tranquilizar a sus amigos y evitar que fueran a buscar a Malfoy; ya habían tenido suficiente con el encuentro de esa tarde. Pudo convencerlos de que lo mejor sería hablar con Kingsley y según lo que les revelara podrían informarle de las andanzas de Malfoy, quizá hasta les sirviera ese conocimiento para obtener alguna información valiosa.

Se sentó a la mesa con su bebida, tomando pequeños sorbos mientras continuaba pensando, parecía que eso era lo único que había hecho en todo el día, pensar.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con cuidado, dejando ver a un Harry más despeinado que de costumbre que se frotaba la nuca ahogando un bostezo.

- No podía dormir. – declaró el muchacho.

- Únete al club. – replicó Hermione señalando su taza.

- ¿Queda algo de eso? –le preguntó su amigo.

- Sí, en la cacerola, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco? – ofreció la joven.

- No, deja, yo lo hago. – contestó él.

Hermione lo observó servirse lo que quedaba del chocolate y luego lavar el cuenco a lo muggle, que era como hacía casi todo la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre le asombraba lo bien que se le daban a Harry esas cosas, aunque bien pensado casi era lógico considerando la familia con la que se crió.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó su amigo sentándose frente a ella.

- Nada especial. – se encogió de hombros ella.

- Eso quiere decir que era algo relacionado conmigo. – sonrió Harry.

- Por supuesto que no. – negó Hermione con énfasis.

- Ya, si tú lo dices. – aceptó el muchacho no muy convencido. - ¿No podías dormir pensando en todo lo que ha pasado?

- Sí, imagino que a ti te ocurre lo mismo; pero sospecho que Ron no tiene el mismo problema. – comentó la chica.

- Sospechas bien. – asintió Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza divertida y se entretuvo haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre la mesa, en silencio, mientras Harry parecía estar pensando con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Le gustaba eso de él, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado sin necesidad de hablar, algo realmente difícil con la mayor parte de sus conocidos, por no mencionar a Ron, quien se desesperaba cuando las personas se quedaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

Ella realmente apreciaba el poder permanecer al lado de alguien sin sentir la necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras vacías. Con Harry se sentía en paz, ya no le oprimía el pecho como hacía unos momentos cuando estando sola pensando en todos los problemas que al parecer tendrían que enfrentar; ahora estaba más tranquila, optimista al menos.

- ¿Esta vez si me dirás en qué piensas? – Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- En que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte conmigo. – respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Harry la vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro que le arrancó una carcajada.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – insistió su amigo.

- Nada, Harry, no me hagas caso. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que empiezo a sentir algo de sueño, me voy a la cama. – se levantó Hermione llevando su taza al fregadero.

- ¿Porqué siento que no me estás diciendo algo? – le preguntó suspicaz.

- No es así, en serio. – le aseguró. - ¿Te quedas?

- No, voy contigo, me vendrá bien dormir un rato. – le dijo siguiéndola fuera de la cocina.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, lado a lado. Pasaron por la habitación de Ron e intercambiaron una sonrisa al oír los potentes ronquidos.

Una vez que llegaron a la pieza de Hermione, la chica abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar miró a su amigo con atención.

- Harry, todo saldrá bien al final, ¿verdad? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

- ¿No es siempre así? – contestó él sonriendo.

- Sí, tienes razón, gracias. Que descanses. – se despidió.

- Tú también. – correspondió el muchacho.

Hermione cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y Harry cruzó el corredor para ir a su habitación; una expresión curiosa adornaba su semblante, entre la duda y el desconcierto.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Moody después de tomar un trago de su petaca.

Kingsley dio una calada a su pipa, el único vicio que tenía y del que no hablaba mucho, antes de ver a su amigo pensativo.

Compartían una pequeña oficina que este último habilitara en su casa para tratar asuntos de trabajo sin importunar a su familia.

La última hora, Alastor le había dado tanto información que se sentía realmente agobiado, reconoció pasándose la mano por la frente.

Lo de La Gran Noche confirmado ya era suficiente para inquietarlo, pero no podía negar que era algo que venían suponiendo hacía muchos meses, al menos no los cogía con la guardia baja.

Fue el motivo principal para reclutar aurores extranjeros, recopilar la información y mantener bajo vigilancia a todos los sospechosos; no era algo que los tomara por sorpresa.

Pero hablar de todo esto con Potter…

No, nunca estuvo entre sus planes; creyó que lo solucionarían sin que hubiera necesidad de que la mayor parte de la Comunidad Mágica se enterara, Potter y sus amigos incluidos.

- Ese auror tuyo es demasiado impetuoso. – cabeceó Kingsley.

- ¡Impetuoso! Atolondrado, imprudente, falto de sentido común, eso es lo que es. – rumió disgustado Moody.

- No seas tan duro con él, también es muy valiente, lo sabes. – replicó su amigo.

- Ya hemos enterrado a demasiados valientes. – le dijo el viejo con tono sombrío. – Pero no vine a hablar de Taylor sino a saber qué vas a hacer cuando Potter venga a hablar contigo.

Kingsley miró el techo con las manos cruzadas tras el cuello, con una mueca triste.

- No tenemos opción, Alastor, si me busca haré lo correcto y le diré lo que debo. – expresó el hombre.

- ¿Y qué sería eso? – preguntó Moody aunque ya lo imaginaba.

- La verdad. – respondió Kingsley gravemente.

El viejo tomó otro trago de su petaca y repantigándose en el sillón empezó a negar en señal de desacuerdo.

- La verdad. – Repitió bufando.- ¿Entonces porqué mejor no reunimos a todos y aprovechamos para contarlo sólo una vez?

- Me parece una excelente idea. – indicó Kingsley con aparente calma, ignorando la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

Sí, sería lo mejor. Si Potter llegaba buscando respuestas y el grupo de Alastor necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba, pues lo más práctico era reunirlos a todos de una vez. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algo buen podría salir de todo eso. Y con esa idea, le dio una nueva calada a su pipa.

* * *

**N.A.** ¿Verdad que tardé mucho menos? Es que la musa fue clemente y tuve algo de tiempo libre, cosa extraña últimamente; desde luego que lo dediqué todo para ustedes.

Bueno, sabía que Travis no nos podía defraudar y algo iba a decir, entre otras cosas de dónde salió, ya teníamos pistas de que era un Aussie, pero había que confirmarlo. Igual al pobre no le fue muy bien con sus compañeros, casi se lo comen vivo, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Y la sorpresita en casa de Draco, tremenda impresión, casi me dio pena, es que si algo siempre he tenido claro es que el muchacho adora a su madre, le concedo eso; pero igual lo quieren para el lado de los malos y ya sabemos que a él eso no se le da muy bien, veremos por qué bando se decidirá esta vez, ¿se irá al lado oscuro? Momento Harmony necesario, ¿no son lindos? Si se quieren, es obvio, pero aquí tienen muchos problemas para concretar algo, empezando por sus propias dudas. Y finalmente Kingsley y Moody se pusieron de acuerdo en que tienen que decir lo que ocurre a todos los implicados, ¿se imaginan a esos seis juntos? Yo sí y promete. Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá también qué es La Gran Noche.

Bien, los dejo con la intriga y paso a responder reviews:

**Lyls:** Hola, cariño, ves que no tardé mucho. ¿Te pareció interesante el capítulo? Algo de Harmony por allí, es imposible evitarlo. Travis habló y ya dio una buena pista aunque se metió en un buen lío. Malfoy en problemas, ¿Qué va a hacer? Más respuestas, promesa, en el próximo capítulo. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Pam:** Hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Aquí está Malfoy de nuevo poniendo las cosas más difíciles. La pregunta es qué irá a hacer ahora con semejante amenaza, porque le reconozco que quiere a su madre y ese Nott me da miedo. Los secretos empiezan a develarse. Muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Melrose Cullen:** ¿Te agradecí por tus lindas palabras? Si no lo hice, lo hago, y si lo hice, pues de nuevo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya parecido interesante, la musa ha sido generosa porque no tardó mucho y he tenido algo de tiempo. A ver qué opinas de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Besos.

**Magdal**: Hola, como te mencioné no tardé mucho en actualizar. Tuve mucha suerte con las musas, han anclado aquí y estoy intentando negociar para que no se vayan. ¿No te encanta cuando Harry se pone en papel de líder? Yo lo adoro, lástima que para cuestiones del corazón no sea tan eficiente. Momento Harmony, claro, me encantan juntos y lo cómodos que se sienten el uno con el otro, aunque no sepan cómo llamarle. Malfoy con problemas, ¿qué dices? Se pasa al lado oscuro o usa esta vez la cabeza. Lo sabremos pronto. Pobre Travis, la regañada que le han dado sólo por ser honesto, pero ya veremos qué ocurre, sospecho que en el próximo capítulo tendremos algunas sorpresas. Besos y nos estamos leyendo.

**Katurra**: Hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y pudieras leerlo sin mucha tardanza. Espero que disfrutes tu descanso y puedas seguir atenta las actualizaciones. ¿Qué opinas de esto? Me da la impresión que las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar, falta muy poco para que todo esté aún más claro. Cuídate, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos también para todos lo que por un motivo u otro no dejan review, aunque esta autora estresada lo agradecería profundamente. Díganme, ¿qué tal vamos? ¿Se unen al club? Vamos, gente, a dar ánimos, que esto se pone bueno. Besos y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. Aglaia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos, salvo uno que otro fruto de mi afiebrada imaginación, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esto ha resultado un poco largo, así que acomódense bien en sus asientos.**

* * *

La puerta de la vieja casa se abrió con un estruendo dando paso a Theodore Nott, quien se sacudía algunas gotas de lluvia del cabello.

Buscó por toda la primera planta y al no encontrar a nadie, bajó al sótano, desde donde se escuchaban algunos lamentos.

Levantó una ceja divertido cuando vio a su abuelo sentado en una vieja silla y con la mirada fija en la celda del anciano sacerdote, que le hablaba sin obtener respuesta.

- Has tardado. – fue el cáustico comentario del viejo mago.

- Bueno, aún apareciéndose hay un buen trecho entre Inglaterra y Alemania, y ya sabes que en Londres debo moverme con mucho cuidado. – replicó su nieto mirando la habitación descuidada.

El hombre atrapado se acercó a los barrotes al reconocer la voz de quien estaba acostumbrado a ver.

- ¡Libérenme de aquí, por piedad! – gritó desesperado.

- _Silencio_. – susurró Theodore con voz aburrida.

El sacerdote se llevó las manos a la garganta intentando emitir algún sonido, pero le fue imposible; miró a sus captores con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Al fin un poco de paz! – exclamó el joven. - ¿Porqué no lo callaste tú?

- Me divierte oírlos gritar. – fue la sencilla respuesta de su abuelo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y rió entre dientes.

- ¿Hablaste con todos? – preguntó de pronto el viejo.

- A ver, déjame hacer un recuento: confirmé a Rowle, Selwyn y Travers; por cierto que este último fue difícil de ubicar, ¿puedes creer que vive enclaustrado en una casucha en Bristol? ¡Qué deprimente! – sacudió la cabeza el joven con falsa pena.

- Con lo que haríamos…- calculó el viejo.

- Nueve, contándonos a nosotros dos, claro. – dijo su nieto.

- ¿Y los tres que faltarían? – frunció el ceño el anciano Nott.

- Jugson y Yaxley me están resultando un poco escurridizos, como si creyeran que pueden esconderse de mí como lo hacen con esos aurores, pero te aseguro que para mi próximo viaje los tendré ubicados y confirmados. – expresó el muchacho confiado.

- Si eso es correcto, el número doce sería Malfoy. – reflexionó su abuelo ignorando al prisionero que golpeaba los barrotes.

- Exacto. Draco tiene suerte, doce es un buen número. – rió Theodore. – _Petrificus Totalus._

El anciano sacerdote cayó haciendo gran ruido sobre el duro suelo de tierra; ninguno de los Nott se acercó siquiera a verificar su estado.

- Entonces el joven Malfoy ha aceptado. – concluyó el mayor.

- ¿Tenía otra opción? En cuanto sugerí que su mamita podría resultar lastimada si no se sumaba a la causa actuó como un corderito. – rió con cierto desprecio Theodore.

- Pero no le has dicho más de lo necesario. – advirtió su abuelo.

- Desde luego que no, no te preocupes. Él ya había oído algo de La Gran Noche y le expliqué a grandes rasgos cuál sería su papel, pero no le di nuestra ubicación ni una fecha exacta; le dije que estaríamos en contacto. – resumió el joven.

- Bien, bien, las cosas van encaminadas. – se alegró el viejo. – Ahora vamos a comer algo y a que me cuentes con detalles tu viaje.

- Seguro, abuelo. – aceptó el joven.

Theodore se quedó al pie de la escalinata observando cómo su abuelo hacía grandes esfuerzos para levantarse de la silla y subir los peldaños uno a uno; no se ofreció a ayudarle, lo habría abofeteado. Cuando lo vio en lo alto se apuró a seguirlo.

- ¿No le vas a quitar los hechizos? – preguntó el mayor fuera de la mazmorra y señalando la vieja celda.

Su nieto pareció meditar la pregunta y con una divertida sonrisa se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá mañana. – contestó.

Su abuelo le palmeó la espalda satisfecho y se dirigieron a la primera planta mientras hablaban de sus planes futuros.

* * *

En la oficina del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shackelbot revisaba una pila de pergaminos cuando su secretaria hizo aparecer un pequeño papel sobre su escritorio. Lo leyó con una mueca de resignación y tras escribir un par de líneas, lo envió de vuelta.

Unos minutos después golpearon a su puerta con energía.

- Adelante. – dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla.

Harry abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a Hermione y Ron, siendo el último en ingresar.

Kingsley se incorporó y extendió la mano con grandes muestras de aprecio.

- Hermione, Ron, Harry; es un gusto verlos. – saludó con cariño.

- Buenos días, Kingsley, lamento que llegáramos sin avisar antes, gracias por recibirnos. – le dijo Harry.

- Ustedes no necesitan hacer una cita, ya lo he dicho. Por favor, siéntense. – ofreció haciendo aparecer unas sillas.

Los chicos ocuparon los asientos y se vieron entre sí con nerviosismo. Una cosa era planear cómo abordar esa conversación y otra muy distinta llevarlo a cabo sin parecer acusadores.

- ¿Por qué no les hago las cosas un poco más fáciles y ahorramos tiempo? Oí que conocieron al señor Taylor. – soltó sin ambages el Ministro.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante en la silla con expresión atenta mientras Ron y Hermione lucían asombrados; el pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto.

- No vas a andarte con rodeos, ¿no? – atinó a decir Harry pasados unos minutos de silencio.

- Considerando las actuales circunstancias, no. – respondió Kingsley.

- ¿Qué circunstancias?- intervino Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Kingsley suspiró apesadumbrado y le dio vueltas a una pluma entre los dedos.

- Kingsley, ¿qué circunstancias? ¿Qué está pasando? – insistió Harry con voz tensa.

- Según tenía entendido ustedes ya sabían algunas cosas. – tanteó el Ministro.

- ¿Saber? ¡No sabemos nada! Sólo hemos hablado con ese auror Hawaiano que enviaste a seguirnos y él no dijo mucho. – exclamó Ron cuando recuperó la voz.

- Es australiano, Ron. – lo corrigió Hermione con los dientes apretados.

- De donde sea. Ese hombre, Travis, dijo que lo enviaron de su Ministerio a vigilarnos y que sólo obedecía órdenes, eso fue todo. – siguió el pelirrojo exaltado.

- Señor Weasley, comprendo que esta no es una situación agradable, pero le agradecería que se calme. – pidió Kingsley con tono reprobador.

Ron guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos con expresión rebelde.

- Lo que necesitamos es la historia completa, Kingsley. Prefiero creer que si nos has estado vigilando y actuando a nuestras espaldas ha sido porque pensabas que hacías lo correcto, pero ya es suficiente; dinos qué ocurre. – exigió Harry con frialdad.

- Decidí cuando me enteré de su encuentro con el señor Taylor que si venías a pedirme que te dijera la verdad, lo haría. – indicó poniéndose de pie.

Los jóvenes se incorporaron también al ver que el Ministro se dirigía a la puerta.

- Kingsley, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- Vamos, Harry, vamos. Visitaremos a un viejo amigo y tendrás tus respuestas, aunque me temo que no sean muy agradables, ¿me siguen? – invitó abriendo la entrada.

Harry dio un vistazo a sus amigos y con un asentimiento en simultáneo caminaron tras el mayor; no importaba qué tan malo pudiera ser lo que tenía para decirles, siempre sería mejor que no saber.

* * *

Cuando Kim regresó a la casa-cuartel luego de vigilar a algunos mortífagos recién identificados, encontró el lugar con un ambiente polar; casi se podía percibir la tensión.

En el salón, Laria seguía con su labor de revisar pergaminos y anotar datos que pudieran resultarles de utilidad, pero pasaba los folios con tal ira que resultaba difícil creer que aún no hubiera roto nada. La saludó con amabilidad, pero ella apenas si dio una cabezada de mala gana.

El oriental se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación para buscar a Moody en la biblioteca, pero se sorprendió al toparse con Travis en las escaleras que llevaban al jardín.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kim sin rodeos.

- Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Buenos días para ti también. – replicó el rubio con sarcasmo.

- Deja las malas bromas, Travis; lo que quise decir es porqué no estás vigilando a Potter y a sus amigos. – insistió Kim.

El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, fastidiado y se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la pared más cercana.

- Lo siento, no es tu culpa; es que con Moody y Laria tratándome como a un idiota todo el tiempo…- se disculpó el rubio.

- Entiendo, sólo no les hagas caso. Alastor ladra más de lo que muerde y se le pasará pronto; en cuanto a Laria, bueno, acabo de verla y no parece muy comunicativa. – mencionó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

- Pero si las miradas mataran ya podrían haberme enterrado varias veces.- medio que rió el otro también.

- Ese es uno de sus talentos, no te lo tomes como algo personal; está muy nerviosa por el silencio de Alastor, odia que la tengan en la ignorancia. – le comentó Kim. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? Y no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas.

- Puedo resolver tus dudas fácilmente. "El Gran Señor Auror que nunca se equivoca" está en la biblioteca y en cuanto a lo otro, me ordenó que no dejara la casa, lo mismo que a "Doña amargada"; no quiso contestar cuando le pregunté el motivo. – informó el rubio reprimiendo un bostezo. – Ah, si, y dijo que no lo fueran a molestar porque está muy ocupado; si, claro, como si no supiera que está allí redactando un informe de lo mal subordinado que soy para enviárselo a mis jefes en Sydney….

- Sigue hablando a mis espaldas y eso será lo primero que haga. – los sorprendió una voz severa.

Los dos compañeros vieron al viejo auror acercándose con su ligera cojera y un legajo de pergaminos bajo el brazo.

- Alastor. – saludó Kim con una ligera inclinación.

- Gran Jefe. – se sumó Travis algo burlón.

- No presiones, Taylor, o estarás de vuelta en casa sin trabajo y unos cuantos moretones. – le advirtió Moody.

- Me decía Travis que les has pedido que no dejen la casa, ¿la orden va también para mi? – intervino Kim para evitar más discusiones.

- Sí. ¿Está Laria en el salón? – preguntó el viejo adelantándose.

- Allí la dejé hace un momento. – contestó el oriental.

- Bien, vamos para allá. – indicó Moody siguiendo su camino.

Travis y Kim lo siguieron hasta la otra habitación donde Laria continuaba lanzando pergaminos y usando la pluma como un puñal contra el tintero. Levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja cuando vio acercarse a los tres hombres.

- Vamos a sentarnos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – anunció Moody acomodándose en una vieja poltrona.

Los hombres obedecieron de inmediato mirándolo interesados, mientras la mujer se erguía en el asiento dejando su actitud enfurruñada.

- ¿Vas a contarnos lo que sucede? – preguntó ella esperanzada.

- Sí, pero primero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen las visitas, no deben tardar. – mencionó Moody.

Travis, que estaba jugando con la varita entre los dedos, la dejó caer de la impresión.

- ¿Visitas? – repitió aturdido. - ¿Qué visitas?

Moody no contestó, ocupado en chasquear la lengua y mover la cabeza con reprobación.

Los demás se vieron entre sí con curiosidad y una certeza más que obvia: quienes fueran a venir no tendrían un recibimiento muy amigable de parte del viejo auror.

* * *

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco y Narcisa compartían el desayuno, atendidos por un séquito de elfos domésticos que se movían casi en puntillas. Los fines de semana acostumbraban sentarse juntos a la hora de las comidas para comentar los últimos acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, este día ninguno había dicho más que un par de frases lacónicas, apenas si tocaban los apetitosos platillos.

- Draco…- empezó la mujer de pronto.

- Es mejor que no sepas, madre. – la atajó el hijo con firmeza.

- Entonces estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Los Nott están planeando algo y quieren involucrarte. Por favor, Draco, no de nuevo, ya he sufrido mucho por ti. – suplicó Narcisa dejando su semblante altivo.

Draco suspiró y extendió una mano para cubrir la de su madre.

- Madre, escucha, debes entender que estarás a salvo si no sabes nada; conoces a los Nott, son peligrosos. – le dijo el rubio muy serio.

- Pero tú…- insistió Narcisa.

- Yo estaré bien, seguiré yendo a mis clases, olvida lo que hayas visto u oído; yo me encargaré de todo. – aseguró su hijo.

- ¿Encargarte de qué? Draco, ¿qué puedes hacer? Si ellos quieren que te unas a su locura no podrás negarte y todo empezará una vez más. – agachó la cabeza la mujer.

- No, no será así, te lo aseguro; ¿realmente piensas que no he aprendido nada? – preguntó con cierta amargura.

Narcisa se incorporó en el asiento más derecha y vio a su hijo con ansiedad.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – inquirió ella a su vez.

- Tengo tiempo aún, no fue inteligente de parte de Theodore ponerme sobre aviso, encontraré una salida. – indicó el muchacho.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dudó Narcisa.

- Te lo prometo, madre, no volveré a ser la marioneta de nadie; yo decidiré qué hacer y si para mantenernos a salvo tengo que pactar con el mismo Diablo, lo haré. – le dijo con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Narcisa lo vio angustiada, y tras darle un ligero apretón en el brazo, volvió la atención a su plato, sin poder evitar el ligero temblor con el que tomaba los cubiertos.

Draco, por su parte, había recobrado su semblante orgulloso y una expresión calculadora apareció en su rostro.

* * *

En las afueras del pequeño poblado, un grupo de personas se apareció en silencio, tres de ellos más que desconcertados.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kingsley? – preguntó Harry.

- Ya te lo dije, vamos a ver a un viejo amigo que tiene las respuestas que estás buscando. – respondió sucinto el mayor sin dejar de caminar.

Los jóvenes apenas si podían contener la impaciencia, pero siguieron a Kingsley por un corto trecho hasta llegar a las puertas de una antigua casona de apariencia ruinosa.

El hombre tocó la verja con la palma de la mano y esta se abrió de inmediato, cediéndoles el paso. Al llegar a la puerta principal, Kingsley giró ligeramente hacia los muchachos que iban tras él.

- Por favor, una vez que se hayan recuperado de la impresión deben escuchar atentamente y no hagan demasiadas preguntas, a él nunca le han gustado. – comentó antes de tocar con un golpe seco la aldaba.

Antes de que alguno de los tres atinara a replicar semejante comentario, la puerta se abrió con un movimiento enérgico.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Travis, tan asombrado o más que los visitantes.

- ¡¿Ustedes son las visitas?! – exclamó aturdido.

- Señor Taylor. – saludó Kingsley.

- Señor Ministro, buenos días. – respondió el rubio recordando frente a quién estaba.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – preguntó Ron, para luego dirigirse al mayor. – A él ya lo conocemos y no dice mucho.

- Eso es porque no estoy autorizado a hacerlo. – le contestó Travis molesto.

- Señor Taylor, ¿podemos pasar? – le preguntó el Ministro con cierta impaciencia.

- Ah, si, perdón. – se disculpó el rubio haciéndose a un lado.

Al entrar en la casa no pudieron reprimir una exclamación de asombro al ver el buen estado de conservación, totalmente diferente al exterior.

- Es mejor que luzca abandonada por fuera, así no atrae a curiosos. – explicó Travis. – Los demás esperan en el salón.

Abrió la marcha con paso apurado mientras los otros lo seguían a cierta distancia, no dejaban de sentir cierto recelo al encontrarse con un extraño en una casa abandonada aún cuando fuera el mismo Kingsley quien los llevara allí.

Las puertas dobles del salón se abrían de par en par y los jóvenes entraron sin saber qué esperar.

Lo primero que notaron fue a un hombre alto y de aspecto oriental con expresión taciturna que elevó las cejas ligeramente al verlos; fuera de eso no mostró mayor emoción.

No ocurrió lo mismo con la mujer a su lado. Morena y de rostro atractivo, abrió los ojos al máximo al verlos entrar; Harry la reconoció de inmediato como la extraña que viera en su última visita al Callejón Diagon. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto cuando un resoplido a su derecha lo distrajo.

Ron y Hermione estaban pálidos y contemplaban un rincón de la habitación como si se les hubiera aparecido un Dementor, el muchacho giró a ver el motivo de su reacción y sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas.

- ¿Moody? – logró articular apenas.

El viejo se puso de pie apoyándose en el bastón y se les acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

- ¿Así que siguen tan curiosos como siempre? – preguntó con tono seco.

- Pero tú estás…- tartamudeó el muchacho.

- Muerto. – completó Ron por él.

- ¿Parezco muerto, Weasley? – replicó el hombre.

Ron negó con la cabeza, muy aturdido aún para decir algo más.

- No puede ser, ¿realmente eres tú? – preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Muy bien, Granger! Comprobar la identidad, eso es muy importante; al menos alguien recuerda lo fundamental. – aprobó Moody con tono satisfecho.

- ¡Eres tú! – dijo Harry como si ese solo comentario le hubiera terminado de convencer. - ¡Realmente eres tú!

Moody cabeceó en señal de afirmación y regresó muy tranquilo a su asiento.

- Pero cómo… ¡te moriste! –insistió Ron convencido.

- Eso he oído. – replicó el viejo muy parco.

- ¿Porqué no nos sentamos todos? – propuso Kingsley suavemente.

Los más jóvenes asintieron y ocuparon un sillón lo suficientemente grande para los tres; los demás buscaron sillas dispersas por el salón.

- Te vieron morir. – musitó Harry sin despegar la vista del hombre sentado al rincón.

- Me vieron caer. – corrigió secamente Moody.

- ¿La maldición de V-Voldemort no te dio? – preguntó Ron incrédulo.

- No. – respondió aún más escueto el auror.

- Enterré tu ojo. – comentó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sí, bueno, agradezco el detalle; sé que te metiste en problemas por eso. Este que traigo es nuevo. – dijo Moody señalando su rostro.

- No entiendo. – habló Hermione tras permanecer en silencio.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – se dirigió a ella el mayor.

- Si no moriste, ¿dónde estabas? Te buscaron, todo el Ministerio lo hizo. Y los ataques de Voldemort, la batalla, ¿qué hacías cuando eso ocurrió? – le preguntó la joven casi sin respirar.

- Me hubiera gustado estar allí, sé todo lo que pasó; el dónde estuve no importa ya. – rechazó Moody.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Pensamos que estabas muerto y ahora resulta que no. ¡Tienes que contarnos lo que pasó! – le exigió Ron.

- ¿Tengo? ¡Yo no tengo que decirles nada, Weasley! Bastante hago con permitir que estén ustedes aquí. – espetó Moody furioso.

Kingsley se aclaró la garganta con discreción y se levantó del asiento situándose en medio del salón.

- Muchachos, comprendo su sorpresa y es lógico que deseen hacer todas esas preguntas, pero debemos respetar a Alastor. Él tiene motivos muy…suyos para haber permanecido todo este tiempo alejado y no dudo que cuando lo crea oportuno los compartirá con ustedes. – indicó el Ministro.

El auror rumió disgustado e hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, exhibiendo una mueca escéptica.

- Ahora debemos recordar el motivo que nos trajo aquí. – continuó Kingsley. – Nos enfrentamos a un serio peligro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron observando a Moody, pero este les ignoraba dándole vueltas a su bastón.

Laria, Kim y Travis, por otra parte, parecían incómodos de encontrarse en medio de una situación que intuían tan personal; ninguno de ellos esperaba que la reunión se iniciara con semejante drama.

Sin embargo, ya habían esperado mucho por una explicación y no podían quedarse en silencio viéndose las caras por siempre.

- Lamento interrumpir este reencuentro tan…interesante, pero nos reunieron aquí para informarnos del caso por el que llegamos a este país y al menos yo no pienso esperar más. – indicó Laria con tono firme.

- Sonará raro, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. – intervino Travis.

- Me parece más que justo, ¿Por qué no empezamos con las presentaciones? Si me permiten…- aceptó Kingsley.

Todos asintieron, menos Moody que permaneció aparentemente indiferente a lo que se hablaba.

El Ministro suspiró resignado y se acercó a los tres más jóvenes.

- Creo que conocen a la señorita Hermione Granger y a los señores Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. – mencionó al tiempo que los señalaba.

De inmediato se dirigió a los extranjeros y empezó a señalarlos uno a uno.

- Ya han tenido la oportunidad de tratar con el señor Travis Taylor; viene desde Australia. – señaló el mago.

Travis hizo una ligera reverencia y guiñó un ojo divertido.

- La señorita es Laria Thalassinos y la envió el Ministerio Griego. – continuó Kingsley.

Laria apenas si inclinó la cabeza y retomó su actitud distante.

- Este es el señor Kim…lo siento. – se disculpó el Ministro algo apenado.

- Cheol Yeonk. – completó el oriental con una reverencia formal.

- No se preocupe, Ministro, llevo meses intentándolo y hasta ahora no logro pronunciar su apellido. – intervino Travis.

- Sí, bueno el señor…Kim viene de Corea. – completó la presentación Kingsley.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Ron de pronto.

- ¿Porqué viene de Corea? – replicó Travis confundido.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? – insistió el pelirrojo.

- Excelente pregunta. – aprobó Laria con una mirada a Moody.

El viejo se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y apoyó ambas manos en el bastón.

- Necesito que escuchen atentamente lo que voy a decir; quizá algunos de ustedes hayan oído algo, pero no quiero interrupciones, guárdense las preguntas hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? – ordenó más que preguntó.

Los otros ocupantes del salón asintieron de inmediato, a excepción de Kingsley que sabía bien de que trataba lo que estaba por revelar el auror.

- Esto es un poco complicado, ¿por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó Moody. – Bueno, vamos por partes y luego seguro que podrán atar cabos; mal que bien ninguno es tonto y…

- ¡Moody, empieza ya! – se impacientó Laria.

- ¿Qué dije de las interrupciones? – la regañó el mayor. – Como si no lo fueran a hacer igual. Está bien, empiezo. Hace unos meses, casi un año, yo estaba en…bueno, eso no interesa; el punto es que me llegaron unos rumores de lo más extraños. Según mi fuente, un grupo de ex seguidores de Voldemort se estaban moviendo más de lo normal, por decirlo así. Ustedes ya saben que casi todos los mortífagos fueron encarcelados o murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero como ocurrió en la Primera Guerra, algunos o se escaparon o lograron burlas las investigaciones del Ministerio y quedaron limpios por falta de pruebas. – dijo mirando a Kingsley con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes que hacemos todo lo posible, Alastor. – le replicó el aludido con tono de advertencia.

- Sí, sí, ya todos sabemos que no puedes encarcelar a alguien que piensas es un mortífago por reunirse con otro que parece seguir sus pasos; lo único que se puede hacer es vigilarlos. Ahora, como decía, algunos de ellos se empezaron a reunir, lo que es raro porque si quieres pasar desapercibido no buscas a más gente como tú que llamará la atención, pero ellos lo hicieron y fue suficiente para ponernos en alerta, ¿verdad, Kingsley? – le preguntó.

- Así es. Sin embargo, reunirse no constituye un delito y sólo eran dos o tres y de un rango inferior en la época de Voldemort; reconozco que hasta que Alastor vino con sus noticias no le di especial importancia. – aceptó el Ministro viéndose ligeramente culpable.

- ¿Y cómo ibas a saber lo que tramaban? Yo no lo he confirmado hasta hace poco. – lo tranquilizó el mayor.

- ¿Confirmaste qué? – intervino Harry con tono firme.

El muchacho parecía haber dejado, al menos por el momento, su sorpresa de encontrarse con Moody y enfocaba todos sus sentidos a lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de La Noche de Walpurgis? – preguntó Alastor como si estuviera en medio de una clase.

Hermione y Kim aspiraron profundamente y vieron a Moody con sorpresa; los otros, salvo Kingsley, no expresaron más que confusión.

- ¿La Noche de qué? – preguntaron Travis y Ron a coro.

- La Noche de Walpurgis es la noche de mayor influencia mágica en todo el año, cuando mejor se pueden realizar los hechizos y conjurar fuerzas oscuras. – respondió Kim muy conciso.

- Creí que era en Halloween…- empezó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Un error común, lo que pasa es que las nuevas generaciones ya no conocen su historia. Halloween es una noche importante, no lo niego, pero en su época no había nada más poderoso que invocar un hechizo La Noche de Walpurgis. Sin embargo, la costumbre se fue perdiendo con el tiempo porque como bien dijo Kim, usualmente era aprovechada por los magos oscuros y se convirtió en motivo de sospecha si veías a alguien celebrarla, de modo que se fue perdiendo en el olvido y Halloween cobró mayor importancia; comparada con Walpurgis parece cosa de niños. – mencionó secamente Moody.

Los demás guardaron silencio en tanto procesaban la información.

- Supongo que pueden adivinar a quienes les encantaba esa fecha y se hacían llamar Los Caballeros de Walpurgis. – comentó el mago al cabo de unos minutos.

- Los mortífagos. – respondió Hermione de inmediato.

- Sí, esas escorias pretenciosas. – casi escupió Moody.

- Nunca escuché que ellos acostumbraran celebrar esa noche. – indicó la joven.

- No lo hacían; Voldemort se los tenía prohibido. Recuerden que estaba seguro de que no había nadie más poderoso que él y no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que sus seguidores estuvieran rindiéndole culto a nada que no fuera él mismo. – anotó el mayor. – Pero eso no quiere decir que al menos las familias de sangre limpia, las más antiguas, no conocieran de su importancia.

- Mi familia es antigua y nunca he escuchado nada de eso. – objetó Ron.

- Eso es porque la mayoría de tu familia siempre ha sido gente decente, Weasley, es lógico que lo dejaran pasar; yo me refiero a familias de magos oscuros. – replicó Moody.

- ¿Cómo los Nott? – preguntó Laria de pronto.

- ¿Nott? – intervino Harry. – Fuimos a la escuela con un Nott, estaba en Slytherin, pero no hablaba mucho, ni siquiera para molestar, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Yo les cuento. – se sumó Travis. – Parece que los Nott fueron cercanos seguidores de Voldemort. Moody nos explicó hace poco que el padre del muchacho que fue su compañero era un mortífago que murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora, hasta donde se sabía, su hijo no llegó a enrolarse.

- ¿Hasta donde se sabía? – repitió Harry.

- Hace poco, revisando los documentos enviados por el Ministro referidos a las actividades de mortífagos prófugos y sus familiares, llamó nuestra atención que este muchacho, Theodore, entraba y salía del país con mucha frecuencia, de modo que empezamos a seguirlo con mayor cuidado. Es muy astuto y sabe moverse sin llamar la atención, pero si bien no puedo acusarlo de nada porque no tenemos pruebas, he visto que se reunía con varios mortífagos sentenciados. – fue el turno de Kim de explicar.

- Yo les cuento lo del abuelo. – intervino Laria entusiasmada por las respuestas que esperaba. – Resumiendo, el abuelo de este chico fue compañero de escuela de Voldemort en su juventud y se sospecha que no sólo simpatizaba con sus ideas sino que lo apoyó con dinero y lugares para reunir a sus seguidores al inicio, pero nunca se hizo mortífago, no sabemos porqué. En teoría, el viejo murió hace muchos años y es su nieto el que parece seguir la tradición familiar.

- Entonces, ustedes piensan que Theodore Nott y un grupo de mortífagos intentan hacer algún tipo de ritual La Noche de Walpurgis, ¿correcto? – intentó aclarar Hermione.

- Lo de La Noche de Walpurgis nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero ahora vemos que es así, ¿no, Moody? – preguntó Travis.

- Son los informes que me llegaron, si, aunque apenas hace poco tiempo confirmamos que Nott está involucrado. – aceptó el viejo.

- ¿Y qué piensas que van a hacer exactamente? ¿Qué o a quién van a invocar? – inquirió esta vez Kim.

- Podría ser saber cualquier cosa, no hay manera de saberlo. – negó Kingsley. – Existen miles de rituales posibles…

- ¡El muggle! ¡El sacerdote que secuestraron! Está relacionado de alguna manera, ¿cierto? – intervino Hermione de pronto.

- Creemos que así es, aunque no podemos asegurarlo; no obstante, si fueron ellos quienes se lo llevaron podrían querer utilizarlo para algún tipo de sacrificio. – opinó Kim.

- Ah, sí, y no es un muggle en realidad sino un Squib, nos acabamos de enterar. – acotó Travis.

Los más jóvenes parecían sobrecogidos por todo lo que acababan de oír. Hermione se mordía los labios con nerviosismo, mientras Ron pasaba las manos por su rostro y cabello. Harry, por su parte, se sentó muy derecho con expresión concentrada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó finalmente.

Moody y Kingsley intercambiaron una mirada mezcla de inquietud y resignación.

- De nada serviría decirles que no se involucren, ¿verdad, Potter? – se dirigió a él Moody con tono exasperado.

- No. – respondió el muchacho decidido.

- Lo mismo digo. – se sumó Hermione de inmediato. – Si Harry está en esto, nosotros también.

- Cierto. – asintió Ron aún confundido.

- Un momento. – intervino Laria. - ¿Van a dejar que estos niños participen?

- ¿Niños? – repitió Ron ofendido.

- Sí, niños. Acaban de salir de la escuela, por favor. – replicó la mujer.

- Señorita Thalassinos, estos jóvenes, no niños, han pasado por cosas que usted sólo puede imaginar y han demostrado un valor inigualable. En lo personal, me sentiría honrado de que se unieran a nosotros; lo único que me entristece es que se involucren cuando hace mucho ganaron el derecho a vivir en paz. – Kingsley habló con voz profunda en tono de reprobación.

Los aludidos lo vieron con agradecimiento y la mujer guardó silencio, pero no varió su expresión de reproche.

- Vamos, Laria, no me molestaría un poco de ayuda y ver caras nuevas; eres linda pero puedes resultar un poco estresante también, ¿sabes? – comentó Travis con tono inocente.

Laria lo vio con chispas saliendo de los ojos y Travis agradeció nuevamente que no pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué opina usted, Kim? – Kingsley se dirigió al silencioso hombre.

- Si usted y Alastor están de acuerdo, yo sólo puedo obedecer. – respondió el oriental con su parquedad habitual.

- Eso es lo más parecido a un "sí" que le sacarán. – acotó Travis.

El Ministro se dirigió entonces al hombre mayor sentado en un rincón.

- ¿Alastor? – llamó.

Moody se enderezó y taladró con la mirada a cada uno de los tres chicos que lo veían expectantes desde el sofá.

- No importa lo que piensen, yo estoy a cargo y tendrán que obedecer sin chistar porque a la primera queja que les escuche estarán fuera. No quiero heroísmos ni nada de trabajar por su cuenta, aquí tenemos rangos y tienen que respetarlos aunque no estén de acuerdo; ellos son aurores ya recibidos y lo hacen, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. – dijo Moody viendo a Travis de reojo.

- Eso dolió. – musitó el rubio por lo bajo.

- Seguirán con sus estudios como si nada pasara; aquí la discreción es primordial, recuerden que no tenemos nada concreto para acusar a esta gente y si se saben descubiertos pueden escapar como las ratas que son. – anotó el auror.

- Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que Alastor aconsejó que recurriéramos a otros Ministerios para reclutar aurores extranjeros; no hay manera de que los mortífagos sepan quienes son y eso ocasiona que se confíen, lo que nos conviene. – agregó Kingsley.

- ¿Entonces cuál será nuestro trabajo? – preguntó Harry.

- Ya lo dije, Potter, están a mis ordenes y cuando sea preciso me comunicaré con ustedes. Taylor estará cerca para que no piensen que los quiero hacer a un lado, él les llevará noticias tan pronto como sepamos algo nuevo. – les dijo Moody adivinando su desconfianza.

- ¿Y qué pasa si somos nosotros los que tenemos información valiosa? – preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Moody la vio con el ceño fruncido y una ligera sospecha.

- ¿Qué sabes, Granger? – inquirió él a su vez.

- ¿Serán ustedes tan colaboradores con nosotros como dices? – insistió la chica con astucia.

- Granger…- advirtió el mayor con impaciencia.

- Hermione, tienes mi palabra de que no les ocultaremos nada. – intervino Kingsley.

Hermione lo vio con cierta desconfianza y miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo antes de empezar a hablar.

- A inicios de semana vi a Draco Malfoy reunirse con un extraño en un edificio abandonado de la Academia; entonces no supe quién era porque sólo oí su voz, pero ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura de que se trataba de Nott. – informó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? – le preguntó Kim interesado.

- No fue mucho en realidad, sonó como que Nott le ofrecía algo a Malfoy, mejor dicho formar parte de algo, si bien él no parecía muy entusiasmado. – reconoció la joven.

- La Noche de Walpurgis. – adivinó Kingsley.

- Por lo que nos han dicho, si, supongo que se trataba de eso. – aceptó Hermione.

- No me extraña nada que haya pensado en Malfoy, da con el perfil: sangre limpia, seguidor de Voldemort…- opinó Travis.

- Bueno, allí tienen su primera asignación; ustedes tendrán que vigilar a Malfoy, especialmente tú, Granger, ya que comparten clases. – les dijo Moody.

- ¿No sería mejor que lo interrogáramos de una vez? Eso puede ser muy peligroso. – intervino Harry en desacuerdo.

- ¡Ya empezamos! ¡Discreción, Potter! Nada de ponerlos sobre aviso, acabo de decirlo. – refunfuñó el mayor.

- Está bien, Harry, puedo hacerlo. – Hermione tranquilizó a su amigo.

El muchacho pareció no estar muy seguro, pero decidió no discutir más en ese momento; ya podrían hablar más tranquilos en cuanto llegaran a casa.

- Creo que por ahora ya ha sido suficiente, tienen mucho en qué pensar ustedes tres. – dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose a Harry y sus compañeros.

- ¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? – insistió él.

- Por ahora no; como dijo Alastor el señor Taylor será su enlace con nosotros. – replicó el Ministro.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación por unos minutos, como si cada uno de sus ocupantes se encontrara perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Entonces…nosotros nos vamos, ¿no? – Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- Sería lo mejor. ¿Creen que puedan regresar ustedes solos? Necesito hablar con Alastor. – les dijo Kingsley.

- Seguro. – aceptó Harry.

- Yo los acompaño. – se ofreció Travis.

Los tres jóvenes apenas si se despidieron, especialmente porque Kingsley fue el único más o menos amable. Kim y Laria permanecieron distantes, mientras que Moody a lo mucho si gruñó un "hasta pronto".

Una vez fuera de la casa respiraron aliviados el aire fresco, en tanto el rubio los veía ligeramente divertido.

- Así que trabajaremos juntos, ¿eh? Será interesante, hay muchas cosas que podrían contarme y tal vez yo pueda darles una mano con sus estudios. – dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry.

- Claro, gracias. – atinó a contestar el pelirrojo.

Lejos del camino de entrada se detuvieron listos para desaparecer.

- Nos estaremos viendo. – se despidió Travis antes de volver a la casa.

Poco después los tres muchachos aparecieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place y apenas entraron al lugar, Ron se lanzó sin ceremonias sobre el asiento más cercano.

- ¿Les duele la cabeza tanto como a mi? – preguntó cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín.

Harry y Hermione ocuparon el sillón frente a la chimenea y tras asentir con pesadez, recostaron sus cabezas en el respaldar.

* * *

_**N.A.**_ También me duele la cabeza, qué duro me ha resultado esto. No voy a hacer recuento de capítulo porque espero que sean ustedes quienes me digan qué opinan, sólo quiero comentarles dos cosas.

Primero, La Noche de Walpurgis existe, no me lo he inventado. Hace un tiempo leí que Rowling se refirió a los mortífagos como Los Caballeros de Walpurgis y eso fue suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad; de allí todo fue investigación y nació la idea de este fic, creo que eso lo hace más interesante o al menos le pone un interés especial.

Por favor, soy conciente de que he metido mucho misterio en los anteriores capitulos, pero como mencioné en algunas respuestas, tenía su porqué y esa es la explicación de Moody. Si queda alguna duda por allí, siéntanse libres de hacérmelas saber, que las contesto del modo habitual porque odiaría que se quede alguien en el aire. De hecho que espero seguir con un poco de misterio, pero ya debemos tener una idea más concreta de a qué se enfrentan los chicos.

Ahora si, respuestas y comentarios a los reviews:

_**Lyls:**_ Mi buena amiga, ¿qué piensas? Algo me dice que nadie lo vio venir; seguro que yo tampoco lo hubiera podido adivinar. Es muy raro todo esto, pero si creo que interesante. Me alegra que los seis se hayan reunido de una vez para saber qué van a hacer ahora; esto promete. Gracias por estar ahí, me cuentas qué opinas, muchos besos.

_**Esciam:**_ Te doy la bienvenida por aquí ya que adoro cuando gente nueva se une. ¿Qué te ha parecido esto? ¿Demasiado dramático? No sabes todos los apuntes que tengo para poder escribir esto, es que cuando supe de esa bendita Noche de Walpurgis me ganó la curiosidad. Ahora vimos a Travis, siempre tan simpático y a los demás interactuando con nuestros chicos, sospecho que resultará muy interesante. Paso por la historia de los hermanos cuando mi conexión deje de martirizarme. Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi corazón, ¿cómo va todo? Tanto temblor de los que leo por allá y he querido escribirte para saber cómo estás, pero me han reseteado la máquina y está fallando, no sé cómo pude subir esto. Espero que el capitulo te resultara interesante, ya sabes a qué se debía tanto misterio. Veremos a qué se refiere el rubio de tus amores con pactar con el diablo, ya me puso nerviosa. Muchos besos, abrazos y que todo esté bien, se te quiere ad infinitum, ya sabes.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, espero que hayas podido leer esto con algo de tranquilidad y te haya parecido interesante. Me apuré mucho para subirlo aunque como te comenté ha resultado algo largo, pero no quise cortarlo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Interesante? Eso espero y me alegrará mucho saber si vamos bien. Cuídate mucho, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Melrose:**_ Hola, gracias por estar ahí. Ahora tuvimos una explicación de lo que traman los malos y hemos visto a todos los protagonistas juntos, aunque espero que luego puedan interactuar más, algo me dice que pueden aprender mucho los unos de los otros. Malfoy tiene que decidir qué hacer, eso resultará interesante y veremos si se va con los malos o toma otro camino. Muchos besos y me encantará saber tu opinión porque me la estoy jugando con una trama tan rara. Cuídate, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Ariza:**_ Hola, escuché lo del temblor, pero no lo sentí, me alegra que no pasara del susto, tenemos tantos últimamente. ¿Somos de enero las dos? ¡Chócala! Si ya ha pasado, espero que fuera genial y si no, hazme saber cuándo para hacerte llegar mis saludos. Espero que te gustara el capitulo, ya tenemos respuestas y hemos visto a esos seis juntos, aunque espero que luego puedan interactuar un poco más para que se conozcan, seguro que será muy interesante. Me cuentas qué opinas, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos también para Magdal y Katurra, espero que estén bien.

Ahora si mi imaginación pide fuerzas porque esto me ha dejado exhausta. Si piensan que la idea es interesante y vale la pena continuarla háganmelo saber, lo agradeceré mucho y me dará los ánimos que ahora me están faltando. Y son muy amables también quienes me agregan a favs y alertas, gracias. Ahora necesito un descanso, besos, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo le pongo algo de mi alocada imaginación.**

* * *

Harry le dio vuelta a su vaso sin percatarse de que el movimiento hacía que el contenido salpicara por todos lados.

Era la hora del almuerzo y tanto él como Ron habían optado por no ir a casa y escoger entre los platos que se ofrecían en el comedor de la Academia. Hermione hacía lo mismo en su escuela porque era más práctico que ir hasta Grimmauld Place y regresar, además de que Kreacher no se quedaba contento si no los veía comer hasta el hartazgo.

Estaban ya casi terminando la semana, apenas unos días después de su encuentro con Moody y los aurores reclutados para hacerle frente a La Gran Noche. Cuando les dijeron que se pondrían en contacto con ellos si se daba alguna novedad, aceptaron porque no tenían otra alternativa; pero Harry, al menos, empezaba a impacientarse.

El saber que Hermione se arriesgaba al vigilar a Malfoy mientras él y Ron estaban allí como si nada lo desesperaba aún más.

Como si eso fuera poco, Moody seguía con su brillante idea de tener a Travis siguiéndolos a todas partes, en vez de enviarlo para que pudiera ayudar a Hermione en caso de necesitar a alguien. Harry se había acercado al auror el primer día que lo divisó frente a la Academia para reclamarse lo que le parecía un riesgo absurdo, pero él se negó firmemente a moverse ya que según sus palabras "seguía órdenes". Harry debió regresar a sus clases aún más furioso.

¿Y si iba con Kingsley? Podría explicarle que Moody estaba dándole importancia a la persona equivocada, él no estaba corriendo ningún peligro; pero recordó por décima vez en la semana las palabras de Hermione cuando le habló al respecto.

- Ni se te ocurra, Harry, hablo en serio. Si hay mortífagos de por medio y Merlín sabe qué más, tú siempre serás un posible blanco. No te preocupes por mí, ¿quién se fijará en lo que hago? Tendré cuidado con Malfoy, ya no pienses más en eso. – le dijo en aquella ocasión.

Sí, claro, era fácil de decir cuando no podías concentrarte en clase porque esperabas que te trajeran una mala noticia en cualquier momento.

- ¡Harry! ¿Te importa? – Ron lo regresó al presente con tono exasperado.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó su amigo.

Ron se limitó a mostrarle con ademán burlón su bandeja en la que Harry había derramado una buena cantidad de su bebida.

- Me gusta tomar un poco de jugo con mi comida, pero no mezclados. – comentó el pelirrojo tomando una servilleta.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Harry.

- Ya, no importa, igual ya casi había terminado; al menos se salvó mi pudín. – dijo señalando el postre.

Harry iba a ofrecerle su plato cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro que le hizo voltear.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos, ¿cómo van las clases? – saludó Travis con una sonrisa.

Sin darles tiempo a contestar, el rubio se acomodó en una silla libre y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

- Lo que más odio de las guardias es permanecer tanto tiempo de pie sin hacer nada. – comentó Travis de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Estoy descansando, Weasley, ¿no se nota? – replicó el rubio.

- ¿No es peligroso que te acerques a nosotros? ¿Y cómo entraste? No eres estudiante. – le hizo ver Harry bajando la voz.

- Claro que no es peligroso, nadie me conoce. Y vine a visitar a un hermano menor que estudia aquí. – les sonrió el auror.

- Eso de inventarte familiares para lograr lo que quieres es un viejo hábito, ¿verdad? – comentó Ron mordaz.

- Estrategia, joven Weasley, le llamo estrategia. – corrigió Travis. – Qué bueno está esto, ¿cómo se llama?

A Ron se le fue el alma al piso cuando vio que en su distracción, el auror había tomado el postre y ahora se lo comía encantado.

- ¡Mi pudín! – exclamó con furia. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Ah, lo siento, ¿te lo ibas a comer? – le preguntó el otro con la cuchara en la boca.

Si no hubiera tenido a medio cuerpo estudiantil como testigo, Ron habría saltado sobre su bandeja para estrangular al rubio que no pareció notar la ira del muchacho.

- Voy a coger otro y luego me voy al aula, Harry, nos vemos allí. – dijo conteniendo la irritación al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja y se alejaba sin despedirse.

- Iba a pagárselo. – observó Travis viéndolo marchar.

- Ya, déjalo. – suspiró Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mientras el auror se encogía de hombros para continuar comiendo, el muchacho se quedó en silencio, dividido entre irse también o insistir en que el auror fuera a ocuparse de asuntos más importantes, como vigilar que Hermione no estuviera en peligro, por ejemplo.

- Parece una chica muy astuta, Harry, quédate tranquilo. – comentó el rubio.

- ¿Qué? – Harry lo vio extrañado.

- Hermione, ¿así se pronuncia? ¡Vaya nombre! No me malinterpretes; suena bien, pero raro. – medio se excusó Travis.

Harry le devolvió la mirada aún más confundido, ¿qué pasaba con este tipo?

- No te entiendo. – casi le deletreó.

- Verás, Harry, tal vez pueda parecer que no sé lo que digo y a veces es así, pero si algo bueno tengo es que soy un buen observador. Desde que Moody le pidió a tu amiga que se encargara de vigilar al chico Malfoy estás preocupado por ella, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó con una mirada suspicaz.

Harry estuvo tentado a negar esa información, pero si deseaba que Travis le ayudara tenía que ser honesto.

- No, tienes razón. – reconoció el muchacho.

- Eso pensé. – exclamó el otro satisfecho. – E insisto en lo que dije, ella sabe cuidarse, deja de preocuparte.

- ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme después de todo lo que dijo Moody? Si Malfoy está involucrado en La Noche de Walpurgis eso lo hace aún más peligroso; Hermione está en peligro. – Harry alzó la voz sin poder controlarse.

Travis lanzó un suspiro algo impaciente y tras dejar el recipiente del postre vacío a un lado, se inclinó en la mesa para mirar a Harry fijamente.

- Un auror debe controlar sus emociones y no permitir que ellas lo dominen. Eres humano, Harry, y está bien que te preocupes por la gente que te importa, respeto eso; pero cuando dejas que tu cerebro se nuble y actúas sólo con el corazón, por bonito que suene, es mil veces más probable que sean justamente esas personas las que resulten lastimadas. – le dijo con un tono serio que no acostumbraba utilizar.

Harry lo miró impotente al reconocer la verdad en sus palabras. ¿Cuántas veces había terminado haciéndole daño a gente que le importaba sólo por actuar sin pensar? El rostro de Sirius pasó por su mente y lo golpeó como un rayo.

Travis conocía bastante del pasado de Harry y le era sencillo imaginar lo que estaba pensando el muchacho.

- Mira, no digo que seas como Moody; en mi opinión ese hombre exagera, no me gustaría llegar a viejo así. Pero el desconectarte de tus emociones y usar la cabeza de vez en cuando usualmente da buenos resultados. – observó el auror.

- Supongo que estás en lo cierto. – reconoció el muchacho de mala gana.

- En este caso si que lo creo. No digo que dejes de preocuparte, es bueno para mantenerse alerta, pero dale algo de crédito a Hermione; la conoces mejor que yo, sabes de lo que es capaz. – Travis elevó una ceja.

- No dudo de ella. – exclamó Harry casi ofendido. – Es la persona más inteligente, valiente y brillante que he conocido.

- Y bonita también; rara combinación. – anotó el rubio.

Harry lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido y algo de desconfianza.

- Hermione es muy joven para ti. – las palabras salieron de boca de Harry casi sin darse cuenta.

- No en realidad, sólo tengo veintiséis, es más, hasta hace unos meses salía con una chica de su edad y nos fue bastante bien. – recordó Travis con una sonrisa. – Pero no te preocupes, Harry, no vemos a Hermione de la misma manera. – comentó con tono misterioso antes de levantarse.

El muchacho lo imitó intentando comprender sus insinuaciones, confundido con el giro de la conversación.

- Hermione es mi amiga, es sólo una amiga. – dijo al fin con mucho énfasis.

- Seguro, Harry, no dudo que así sea…por ahora. – le guiñó un ojo el auror.

- Es en serio, de verdad. – insistió Harry luciendo casi aterrado.

Travis se llevó una mano al bolsillo sin hacerle mucho caso y extendió un par de monedas que Harry recibió mecánicamente.

- Dáselo a Weasley para que se compre otro de esos postres; no me gustaría que termine odiándome por un pudín. – ser rió. – Ahora me voy, demasiado conversación seria para mí, si sigo terminaré meditando con Kim.

- Oye, de verdad te estás imaginando cosas…- balbuceó Harry. – Yo tengo novia y no es Hermione.

- Ah, sí, la hermana de Weasley, parece una chica simpática; no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo, en buen lío te has metido. – rió aún más el auror. - ¿Oíste eso? Creo que es el timbre; vete a clases o llegarás tarde. Un placer conversar contigo, Harry, estaré por allí. – Travis le palmeó la espalda y empujó hacia la salida sin ceremonias.

El muchacho dio un vistazo alrededor comprobando cómo casi todos sus compañeros salían corriendo hacia sus respectivas clases. Miró a Travis con impotencia y sacudió la cabeza.

- Nos vemos. – se limitó a decir.

El auror lo observó confundirse con los otros muchachos casi corriendo y tras vacilar un segundo, se dirigió con una sonrisa traviesa al mostrador de la comida.

- ¿Le queda pudín? – preguntó a la encargada.

* * *

- Moody, ¿no crees que deberíamos arrestar a alguno de esos mortífagos? Alguno que no se eche en falta, para que Nott no se entere; podríamos obtener información muy importante. – Laria hablaba en tanto cogía unos pergaminos.

Con gusto habría ido a buscar al mismo Nott en el agujero que estuviera usando de guarida con tal de salir de esa casa; el encierro no iba con ella, pero tampoco iba a decirlo.

- No. – contestó secamente el auror.

- Pero, Moody, no me parece muy justo que Kim y Travis puedan hacer trabajo de campo mientras yo debo quedarme todo el tiempo aquí. – insistió ella tratando de conservar la calma.

- Cada quien hace lo que puede en lo que puede resultar más útil. – respondió Moody con similar tono.

- Entonces crees que sólo sirvo para revisar folios viejos y transcribir, ¿es eso? – Laria espetó las palabras ofendida.

El viejo auror dio una mirada alrededor de la biblioteca en la que se encontraban, mientras veía con su único ojo a la mujer frente a sí que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar su mal genio.

- Laria, tú eres de esas personas que siempre hace lo correcto aún cuando tengan a medio mundo en contra, ¿verdad? – lo dicho por el mago fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Semejante comentario pareció dejar completamente desconcertada a la joven mujer, que lo miró sin comprender.

- No entiendo el cambio de tema, Moody, pero sí, uno debe hacer lo que cree está bien aunque los demás no concuerden contigo, ¿qué hay con eso? – preguntó mostrando cierta desconfianza.

- Pienso lo mismo que tú. Llegado el momento uno debe actuar siguiendo sus convicciones y no dejar que la sensiblería te afecte, al final eso sólo causa más problemas. Acabar con el mal de raíz, de eso se trata. – continuó hablando el viejo mago más para sí, como si meditara.

- Moody, sigo sin entender. – Laria dejó los pergaminos y puso las manos sobre la mesa para llamar su atención.

- Taylor es demasiado noble; se hace el duro, pero cuando llega la hora de hacer lo que debe sólo piensa en salvar a los demás, lo he visto. – comentó el auror en el mismo tono. – En cuanto a Kim, bueno, no sé qué esperar exactamente de él, pero creo que debajo de toda esa indiferencia también hay un héroe en potencia. – culminó con pesar.

- Mira, si quieres analizarnos creo que deberías hacerlo en privado. No me interesa lo que pienses de ellos, no es mi problema. – la mujer habló con frialdad.

- Lo digo para que comprendas, Laria, tú eres distinta. Si te dan una misión, irás directamente al objetivo y no verás a los lados sin importar lo que ocurra, eso es lo que necesito. – le indicó.

- ¿Debo sentirme ofendida porque me consideras casi insensible? – se burló ella.

- No, en cierta medida es un halago. – respondió Moody secamente. – Cuando llegue La Noche de Walpurgis voy a necesitarte, esa frialdad tuya nos será muy útil.

Laria alzó una ceja y empezó a golpear la superficie de la mesa con los dedos.

- No entiendo, lo siento. Sé que debemos actuar con cuidado para no llamar su atención, aún cuando la idea no me guste; sin embargo, creo que tenemos una gran ventaja. Sabemos quiénes están involucrados, en dónde será, cuándo; hasta Potter y sus amigos insistieron en ayudar. Podremos detenerlos sin problemas, aún antes de la fecha fijada. – la mujer se encogió de hombros.

Moody fijó ambos ojos, el mágico y el normal, sobre la griega, y se inclinó sobre la mesa con semblante sombrío.

- Ese es el punto, Laria, por eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? – ella frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué hablas?

- No vamos a detenerlos. – aseguró con voz grave. – Lo que sea que estén planeando para esa noche, debe llevarse a cabo.

La expresión demudada de Laria hubiera hecho reír a Travis a carcajadas, a menos que supiera la razón de la misma.

* * *

Hermione empezaba a creer que el espionaje no era para ella. Cada vez que posaba la mirada en Malfoy con discreción para seguir sus movimientos, el rubio se daba cuenta al instante y la veía con su desprecio habitual.

Eso ocurrió en todas las clases y no había podido dilucidar ni un solo indicio de que el muchacho estuviera tramando algo; si al menos la amenazara de nuevo tendría más lógica, pero no era el caso.

En los recesos y durante las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero nada, salvo uno que otro vergonzoso momento para explicarle a Padma que comería babosas crudas antes de fijase en Malfoy. Sospechaba que no le creyó del todo, especialmente porque lo gritó en medio del comedor, harta de sus insinuaciones.

Genial; estaba a un paso de convertirse en la acosadora oficial de Draco Malfoy y no había obtenido ni un solo dato que valiera la humillación. Lo único positivo de todo este asunto era que Harry no tendría nada de qué preocuparse; se encontraba tan cerca del peligro como un gigante en medio de un grupo de gnomos.

Al recordar a su amigo, mientras pasaba unas hojas de su libro de mala gana, miró su bolsa sobre la silla del costado con ansiedad.

Había recibido una carta de Ginny antes de salir a clases, pero no pudo leerla hasta el almuerzo.

De por sí no era nada extraño; se escribían cada cierto tiempo, lo mismo que con Luna. Tampoco el contenido le pareció muy especial hasta llegar al último párrafo.

Había empezado contándole de lo bien que le iba al equipo de Quidditch y cuánto la extrañaba, así como de las clases y algunas preguntas acerca de los EXTASIS. Le mencionó muy de pasada el gran trabajo que hacía Neville como ayudante de la profesora Sprout y su cercanía con Luna, aunque Hermione ya sabía de eso por una carta de la siempre honesta Ravenclaw.

Tras preguntarle a la ligera cómo le iba en sus clases, llegó a lo que Hermione consideraba el verdadero motivo de la misiva.

Le expresó en pocas líneas su preocupación por Harry, lo intermitente de su correspondencia y cuán impersonal y distante era lo poco que le contaba. Ginny sabía que Harry no era muy bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, pero comentaba que al parecer algo podría estar mal y tal vez él no quisiera preocuparla, por lo que le pidió que en su contestación le hiciera saber si ocurría algo que debiera saber.

A Hermione ese pedido no le hizo ninguna gracia porque sólo Harry sabía lo que deseaba contarle a su novia; ese no era para nada asunto suyo. Si Harry estaba nervioso por lo de Moody y la Noche de Walpurgis o lo que fuera, era algo privado y ella no iba a involucrarse. Lo sentía por Ginny, pero lo mejor era que esperara a las vacaciones de fin de año para hablar con él al respecto.

De cualquier modo se sentía incómoda con Ginny por ponerla en esa situación. Ahora no podía evitar inquietarse por Harry; tal vez ese asunto lo hubiera afectado más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

Iba a tener que hablar con él o no podría estar en paz, se dijo luego de hacer un nuevo borrón en el pergamino. Sí, esa noche ella y Harry iban a tener una charla muy seria, no podía permitir que se guardara para sí toda la preocupación, no era justo pudiendo compartirla con ella y Ron; debía entender de una vez que no estaba solo.

Con esa decisión se relajó un poco y volvió su atención a los libros y pergaminos.

Tras las estanterías, un par de ojos grises no perdían detalle de sus movimientos. Sí, definitivamente Draco Malfoy era mucho mejor espía.

* * *

Luego de la cena servida por Kreacher, que hubiera bastado para una familia de diez, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron su acostumbrada charla en el salón.

Los muchachos oyeron el informe de su amiga acerca de la inacción de Malfoy y no supieron si sentirse preocupados o aliviados.

Ellos, por su parte, le comentaron acerca de la visita de Travis a la Academia. Ron estaba aún furioso con el auror por lo que consideraba un exceso de confianza, aunque reconocía que fue un gesto decente enviarle el dinero del postre que se comió. Harry no dijo una palabra de su conversación con el rubio y cuando sus amigos le preguntaron si le comentó algo importante, él evadió el tema contestando que no hubo tiempo pues debió correr a sus clases.

Si Hermione tenía alguna duda de que Harry escondía algo, ahora estaba segura; podía ver a metros de distancia cada gesto que hacía el muchacho cuando fingía.

El problema era cómo tocar el tema frente a Ron. Por un lado, el pelirrojo no era precisamente el tacto en persona y era muy posible que el nombre de su hermana surgiera, lo cual seguro no le haría ninguna gracia.

Esperó con impaciencia a que Ron se fuera a dormir primero para retener a Harry con alguna excusa, pero fue justamente él quien se despidió temprano.

No le pareció buena idea abordarlo en la escalera porque Ron podría oírles y además, necesitaban hablar con más tranquilidad, así que se despidió del pelirrojo y se fue a la cama pensando en que con un poco de suerte podrían hablar en la mañana.

Después de dar vueltas en la cama preguntándose qué estaba pasando exactamente con Harry, Hermione decidió tomar medidas extremas. No tenía sentido esperar al día siguiente y mucho menos bajar a la cocina con la esperanza de que Harry se levantara de casualidad para hablar.

Cogió su bata y se puso las pantuflas, cuidando mucho sus pasos al salir de la habitación.

Pensó en tocar la puerta, pero haría mucho ruido, así que la abrió con cuidado y asomó apenas la cabeza antes de entrar y cerrar tras de sí.

Harry parecía profundamente dormido y casi dio media vuelta, pero ya estaba allí y lo único que buscaba era ayudar, así que se acercó a la cama con cuidado y agachándose hasta estar a su altura, habló en un susurro.

- Harry. – lo llamó.

Nada. Tras repetir su nombre un par de veces más, se pasó la mano por el cabello, exasperada, ¿desde cuándo Harry tenía el sueño tan pesado?

Suspiró resignada y con mirada de pena lo sacudió con firmeza del hombro al tiempo que volvía a llamarlo.

- Harry, despierta. – dijo.

El muchacho se despertó aturdido y apenas enfocó la mirada, reconoció a su amiga. Se apuró en tomar los anteojos de la mesilla mientras sacudía la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

- Creo que casi las dos; no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo, sólo quería hablar contigo. – le explicó la joven viéndolo con algo de timidez.

Harry confirmó la hora en el despertador y se incorporó lo suficiente para sentarse apoyado en le respaldar de la cama.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? – inquirió algo escéptico.

- Sí, bueno, es que…es importante. – indicó ella.

- ¿No podía esperar a mañana? – insistió Harry.

- Es que prefiero que hablemos a solas. – explicó Hermione jugando con sus manos.

- Ya. – asintió Harry. – Entiendo.

La verdad era que no entendía nada, pero si Hermione había acudido a su habitación en medio de la noche para hablar con él, debía de ser importante.

- Bueno, está bien, ¿por qué no te sientas? ¿O prefieres bajar? – sugirió algo inseguro.

- No, aquí está bien, no quiero molestarte mucho tiempo, me iré pronto. – le aseguró ella buscando un asiento.

¿Porqué Harry escogió quedarse en un dormitorio tan pequeño? Allí no cabía ni una silla. Con un suspiro resignado se acomodó al pie de la cama.

- ¿Y bien? – el muchacho parecía realmente inquieto.

- Voy a ser muy directa contigo, Harry, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – le preguntó Hermione con tono resuelto.

- Algo que me preocupe. – repitió él asombrado. – Hermione, sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando, también tú estás preocupada, y Ron.

- Sí, eso lo sé. A lo que me refiero es a si estás permitiendo que eso te afecte demasiado, ya sabes, en todo; porque no podemos hacer nada mientras no tengamos más información y realmente creo que si dejas que este asunto ocupe tu cabeza todo el tiempo, vas a tener problemas en la Academia, con tus amigos y…bueno, con todo. – se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

Había decidido que no iba a mencionar la carta de Ginny porque eso sería traicionar la confianza de la joven, además de que podría ocasionar problemas entre ella y Harry si le disgustaba que compartiera sus asuntos personales con alguien más.

- Hermione, claro que estoy preocupado, pienso en esto todo el tiempo. Pero no sé de donde sacas que eso me va a meter en problemas; entiendo que lo único que podemos hacer es permanecer alertas, esta vez Moody tiene razón. – le aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿En serio? Quiero decir, sé lo mucho que te molesta no poder hacer algo más y últimamente pareces muy retraído; creo que me da un poco de miedo que vayas a hacer algo sin hablarlo antes con nosotros. – confesó la joven.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia ella y la miró inseguro.

- Hermione, la verdad es que toda la semana he pensado en lo que Moody y Kingsley nos dijeron y cuando propuse que deberíamos interrogar a Malfoy lo hice en serio; es más, sigo creyéndolo porque lo que más me preocupa es justamente lo mucho que te arriesgas al seguirlo. – mencionó Harry.

- Ya he dicho que no debes preocuparte por eso, en serio. Seguir a Malfoy está resultando bastante aburrido, casi empiezo a dudar de que haya aceptado involucrarse con Nott. El mayor problema que me ha traído es que media Academia cree que estoy enamorada de él o algo así. – se rió la chica al recordar el incidente con Padma en la cafetería.

Harry no la acompañó en sus risas, sino que se le quedó viendo con cara de espanto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó alzando la voz.

Hermione dio un salto y se apresuró a hacerle un gesto para que guardara silencio.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? Vas a despertar a Ron. – lo recriminó.

- Pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así? – insistió él bajando el tono.

- No bromeo, de verdad lo piensan, pero no importa; creí que te ibas a reír. – mencionó Hermione.

- No es gracioso. – aseguró Harry negando con la cabeza.

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar y tuvieras que encontrarle el lado positivo, sí que lo pensarías. – se encogió de hombros la joven con una mueca resignada.

- Supongo. – medio que aceptó Harry no muy seguro.

Hermione empezó a jugar con el lazo de su bata con nerviosismo mientras Harry guardaba silencio.

- Entonces…además de lo que hemos hablado, no hay nada más que te preocupe y piensas seguir las indicaciones de Moody, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica al fin.

- Lo intentaré. – le aseguró el muchacho.

- Harry… - le dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

- Pero si en algún momento creo que Moody actúa mal y quiero ir en contra de sus indicaciones hablaré con ustedes primero. – recitó como en una clase. – Lo prometo.

- Gracias. – aceptó Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

Su amiga quería preguntarle por Ginny, alentarlo a que le contara a su novia lo que estaba pasando, pero se dijo por vigésima vez que eso no era asunto suyo; si Harry no quería preocuparla estaba en su derecho, y bien visto, era una decisión muy noble que iba perfectamente con él.

- Hermione, ¿pasa algo más? – Harry la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Ah, no, eso era todo. – descartó ella al momento. – Necesitaba que estuvieras seguro de que puedes confiar en mí, es decir, en Ron y en mí, ya sabes. – le aseguró la joven.

- Eso es algo que tengo muy claro, y lo agradezco. – comentó Harry.

- No tienes porqué, ni lo menciones. Bueno, me voy, necesitas descansar. – dijo Hermione sin moverse.

- También tú. – acordó Harry.

- Sí, es verdad. – mencionó ella.

Hermione se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Harry jaló las cobijas para levantarse y acompañarla a la puerta, con el resultado de que la chica tropezó y cayó al suelo sin que el muchacho atinara a otra cosa más que intentar sostenerla para amortiguar la caída, consiguiendo tan solo caer sobre ella.

La joven emitió un gemido de dolor, pero al girar la cabeza su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, que la veía con una expresión muy rara.

A Harry le pasaban varias cosas por la cabeza: acababa de hacer caer de muy mala manera a su mejor amiga; debería quitársele de encima y ayudarla a levantarse, y lo que le ponía más nervioso, ¿por qué estaba pensando en lo bonitos que eran los labios de Hermione? ¿Siempre habían sido así? No estaba seguro, pero una parte de él podía asegurar que así era.

Si Hermione no creyera que era completamente imposible, hubiera jurado que Harry estaba a punto de besarla, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Porqué ella no decía nada?

Mientras Harry acercaba su rostro al suyo y ella entrecerraba los ojos, la parte lógica de su cerebro que había sido reducida al mínimo, le lanzó una advertencia.

¡No podía besar a Harry! ¡Era su amigo! ¡Tenía novia! ¡Ni siquiera lo veía de ese modo! Antes de discutir esa última afirmación, abrió los ojos como platos y con ademán brusco se quitó de debajo del muchacho haciéndolo rodar al suelo, lo que pareció hacerlo despertar también de su trance.

- ¿Hermione? – le preguntó levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero nunca hubiera creído que pesabas tanto. ¡Vaya golpe! Qué tonta, enredarme con mis propios pies, soy tan torpe, discúlpame. – farfulló la joven acomodándose la bata. – Mira cómo se han caído tus mantas.

La chica recogió todo con manos temblorosas y sin levantar la mirada lo dejó sobre la cama sin ceremonias.

- Seguro que tú puedes acomodarlo a tu gusto; necesito dormir, mañana podrían tomarnos un examen sorpresa, se me había olvidado. Que descanses, ¿si? – se apuró en llegar a la puerta.

- Hermione… - repitió Harry desde el centro de la habitación y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella se quedó con la mano en el picaporte y la cabeza gacha.

- No olvides lo que te dije; si nos necesitas estaremos a tu lado. – le dijo con voz suave para luego salir del dormitorio sin voltear.

Harry adelantó un pie para seguirla, pero desistió al momento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? El mismo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Tras dudar nuevamente, se lanzó sobre la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

**N.A**. Bueno, lamento la demora, pero además de haber estado de cumpleaños (la musa se tomó las vacaciones que yo no puedo) tuve un montón de pendiente que resolver.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Primero tuvimos a Travis que debe de tener un complejo de Cupido, creo que él podría ayudar mucho a Harry ya que definitivamente Ron no va a poder ser imparcial aquí. Además he quedado preocupada por el comentario de Moody a Laria, ¿cómo que no va a detener a los mortífagos? ¿Ella va a ayudarlo en lo que sea que esté planeando? Corren apuestas. Malfoy sigue a Hermione, no sabemos con qué fin y al final un largo y espero no muy predecible momento Harmony. Soy conciente de que la conversación en sí fue totalmente confusa, pero debía notarse cierta tensión entre ellos que no saben muy bien qué decir o pensar. Y no hubo beso…aún, pero han quedado más confundidos de lo que ya estaban y ahora será cuestión de ver qué harán.

Como dato interesante, me regalaron algunas cosas lindas unas personas maravillosas. Caro, mi amiga, me ha enviado una diapositiva Harry/Hermione que cuando sepa cómo la subo al blog; si les gusta el personaje de Dumbledore y su relación con Grindelwald, tengo en favoritos "Rutina" de Azturial, muy recomendable y en cuanto Esciam se anime a subir su preciosura de historia de Neville a FF les paso la voz para que la lean.

Bueno, ahora si agradecimientos y comentarios a los reviews:

**Lyls: **Hola, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Travis se empieza a perfilar como un personaje muy querido, Draco parece estar tramando algo y Moody, bueno, no sé qué trae en mente, la verdad. Momento Harmony necesario. Gracias por estar allí y por tus lindos mensajes, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Kaoru Takeda:** Hola, qué bueno saber de ti. No te preocupes por no poder dejar review, hay personas que sé están por allí, pero cuando no se puede no se puede, ni modo. Respecto a tus comentarios, no te puedo decir qué o a quién desean invocar, pero se sabrá pronto. Piensas de Malfoy exactamente lo mismo que yo, qué bien, pero al menos en este capi vemos que algo está planeando, la pregunta es para qué. Moody es adorable, lo quiero mucho, pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, será que ha pasado por tantas cosas que eso lo hace más duro. Como viste aquí parece que al ser un poco parecidos, Travis y Ron chocan, dicen que polos iguales se repelen. Kim y Hermione si que podrían llevarse bien. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, cuídate mucho, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Kagome-Black:** Y tuvimos más de Travis, el hawaiano, já; es fácil quererlo y más cuando demuestra que es muy buena persona. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros y disfrutaras el momento Harmony, estoy de acuerdo en que el acercamiento lento que se da entre ellos es especial y me gustaría retratarlo bien. Gracias por leer, cuídate, nos leemos.

**Esciam:** Hola, querida, ¿qué piensas ahora que va a hacer Draco? Supongo que sigues pensando que hará de espía, te prometo que en el próximo capi te saco la duda. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, me encanta leer lo que opinas, ya sabes cómo admiro tu estilo y como mencionaba más arriba ojala que subas el fic aquí para que puedas compartirlo con todo el mundo. Besos y cuídate mucho, nos leemos aquí o en el LJ, espero saber qué ocurre con los Grimm.

**Magdal:** Hola, lamento la demora en actualizar pero he andado de cabeza y no sabía como escribir la última parte; no tienes idea de todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero opté por eso, ojala que te haya gustado. Hay mucha tensión entre esos dos y poco a poco van a tener que hacerle frente a la situación, el problema es qué hacemos con Jenny, ¿un descarrilamiento, quizá? Ya veremos. Espero que todo el capitulo te gustara y me hagas llegar tu opinión. Cuídate mucho, mil besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Melrose Cullen: **Qué pena que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero tengo un buen atenuante. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado, me costó lo suyo. Algo de risas con Travis, misterio y Harmony. A ver qué te pareció, nos estamos leyendo, besos.

**Pam:** Estamos muy cerca de saber qué va a hacer Draco. En cuanto a los Nott, ya saldrán en el próximo capi, ahora quise centrarme un poco más en las relaciones de los personajes y de ser posible en el romance, porque con tanto misterio no quiero que se olvide el verdadero quid del asunto. Espero me hagas saber tu opinión, gracias por estar ahí, muchos besos.

**Caro:** Hola, mi querida amiga, te saludo igual porque sé que con tantos pendientes no puedes dejar comentario pero estas allí dándome ánimos. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, me ha resultado difícil porque no sé cómo abordar el acercamiento entre Harry y Hermione, pero creo que no ha quedado del todo mal. Ojala que te haya gustado y ya veremos qué se trae el rubio de tu corazón porque eso de estar espiando a Hermione no me da muy buena espina. Millones de besos y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, te me cuidas.

Gracias también por añadir la historia a favs y las alertas.

Ahora sí, eso es todo por ahora, a ver si quienes andan entre las sombras se animan a dejarse ver, me harán feliz y un ángel se ganará sus alas. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto. Aglaia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Resumen de los capítulos anteriores: Harry, Ron y Hermione viven juntos en la Casa Black mientras continúan sus respectivos estudios. Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos, con los planes de Theodore Nott y su abuelo para invocar fuerzas oscuras en La Noche de Walpurgis. Todo lo que los jóvenes saben es gracias a "Ojoloco" Moody, quien nunca murió, sino que se mantuvo escondido todo este tiempo, pero ahora, unido a Kingsley Shackelbot, actual Ministro de Magia y a tres aurores extranjeros, quiere detener a los mortífagos, o eso se pensaba hasta que expresó su deseo a una de ellos de dejarles terminar su ritual; aún no conocemos sus motivos. Draco Malfoy se ha visto tentado para unirse a Nott, pero la idea no parece gustarle y busca otra opción. Si bien Harry tiene una relación con Ginny Weasley, empieza a compartir ciertos sentimientos por su mejor amiga, que al parecer son más que correspondidos. Ahora deben luchar contra lo que les pone en riesgo y al mismo tiempo descubrir lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro.**

* * *

Un par de semanas después de la conversación entre Harry y Hermione en el dormitorio del primero, la atmósfera en Grimmauld Place resultaba más que extraña, por no decir incómoda.

Los dos jóvenes apenas si intercambiaban algunas frases durante las comidas y el resto del tiempo se evitaban buscando mil excusas para no estar en la misma habitación.

El más afectado con esa situación resultó siendo Ron, quien veía a sus amigos sin entender qué podía haber pasado entre ellos. En circunstancias normales simplemente hubiera preguntado, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber; tenía sus sospechas y ninguna le gustaba. Algo le decía que ser frontal esta vez no le iba a ayudar.

La rutina, por ende, consistía en desayunar muy temprano en las mañanas con algún comentario no muy entusiasta de parte de Ron y las monosilábicas respuestas de sus amigos. Luego iban a sus respectivas clases y los muchachos no veían a Hermione hasta la hora de la cena, ya que al parecer, según ella, estaba tomando unos cursos extras que le obligaban a pasar mucho tiempo en la Academia.

Los fines de semana el panorama no cambiaba mucho, porque ante toda esa tensión, Ron había optado por pasar su tiempo libre en la tienda de los gemelos y Harry lo acompañaba con frecuencia. Hermione, en cambio, se excusaba diciendo que prefería aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar o visitar a sus padres.

Tal vez si al menos ocurriera algo nuevo relacionado con los mortífagos y La Gran Noche, les serviría para salir de esa situación, pero nada pasaba. Moody no se comunicó más con ellos y salvo uno que otro saludo con Travis, quien siempre permanecía vigilante, no recibían mayores noticias.

Sin embargo, ellos no tenían como saber que los acontecimientos se sucederían tan rápidamente que los tomaría casi con la guardia baja.

* * *

A Hermione le costaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan aislada. Era conciente de que en gran medida era por su propia decisión, pero aún así no dejaba de resultarle muy incómodo y hasta triste.

Empezaba a hartarse de pasar buena parte de su tiempo libre recorriendo los jardines de la Academia o quedándose en la biblioteca casi hasta el anochecer. Merlín sabía cuánto le gustaban los libros, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, debía reconocer que hubiera preferido pasar esas horas en Grimmauld Place, sentada en el salón con la chimenea encendida y discutiendo como siempre con Ron, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y sonreía divertido.

Harry, ese era el quid del asunto. Harry.

La joven suspiró al tiempo que ocupaban una de las bancas más alejadas; hacía ya una hora que Padma se había disculpado por no acompañarla ya que debía regresar a casa.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos? Un minuto estaban hablando con la misma confianza de siempre y al siguiente lo tenía sobre ella a punto de besarla.

_Bueno, no es que tú no hubieras querido lo mismo_, le recordó una vocecita traicionera en su cabeza.

Eso era lo que más le angustiaba, porque si hubiera sido sólo cosa de Harry podría haber pensado que estaba imaginando cosas o el muchacho había quedado aturdido por el golpe al caer. Pero no, después de todo ella era Hermione Granger y en teoría la inteligencia era su punto fuerte, ¿no? De modo que si algo tenía por seguro, era que por unos segundo al menos, Harry había deseado besarla y ella a él.

Eso era lo que la parte racional de su cerebro tenía muy claro; lástima que en lo que a sus emociones se refería era un completo desastre.

¿Porqué, en el nombre de todos los magos, querría ella besar a su mejor amigo? No tenía ningún sentido. De acuerdo, tal vez eso no fuera del todo cierto; Harry siempre le había parecido un chico muy guapo, aunque no lo mencionara. Por otro lado, mentiría si no reconociera que en sus primeros años en Hogwarts se sintió ligeramente atraída por él. Pero entonces era una niña, ni siquiera sabía darle un nombre, sólo se trataba de un enamoramiento infantil. Luego a ella empezó a gustarle Ron, y Harry suspiraba por Cho y después Ginny…simplemente lo dejó pasar, nunca pensó mucho en ello.

Hizo mal, porque si entonces hubiera analizado lo que realmente sentía por su amigo, ahora no estaría tan confundida.

Y una parte de ella le rogaba que no pensara mucho en eso porque podría descubrir algo que no iba a gustarle para nada, que lo echara al olvido.

Lo que ocurrió la otra noche fue un error, algún tipo de equivocación de parte de ambos; Harry estaba con Ginny y a ella le parecía muy bien, eso era todo.

Empezaba a sentir frío y se acomodó mejor la chaqueta para calentarse un poco. Lo mejor sería regresar a casa e intentar volver a la normalidad; odiaba no poder hablar con Harry.

Antes de desaparecer dio una mirada alrededor, viendo a lo lejos algunos grupos dispersos. En el edificio más alejado, justo bajo el pórtico de entrada, una figura oscura la veía con fijeza.

¿Qué no era ella quien debía vigilar a Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía allí parado mirándola de un modo tan raro? Hermione se extrañó aún más cuando el muchacho asintió en su dirección y dio media vuelta, de regreso al edificio. Quería que lo siguiera.

La chica no dudó, y con la mano sujetando fuertemente la varita, se encaminó hacia el lugar. Una vez allí, divisó a Malfoy unos pasos delante, dándole la espalda.

No estaba segura de qué hacer ahora, sólo podía ver a todos lados, esperando que no se tratara de una emboscada.

El muchacho no decía nada ni volteaba a mirarla, ¿qué hacer? Regresar sobre sus pasos se perfilaba como la mejor opción, pero cuando estaba por girar, una suave risa burlona le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Eres un desastre, Granger; no puedes espiar a nadie y te lanzas de cabeza a una trampa; Weasley no podría haberlo hecho mejor. – Malfoy usaba su tono habitual de desprecio.

Hermione miró alrededor aún más nerviosa, pero cuidándose de no demostrarlo.

- ¿De eso se trata, Malfoy? ¿Una trampa? – mantuvo la varita firme.

El rubio giró lentamente con expresión calculadora y una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y qué harías si fuera así, Granger? Potter y Weasley no están para defender a su amiga sangre sucia. – replicó él.

- Me basto sola para acabar contigo. – y vaya que lo pensaba, pero no estaba segura de que no hubiera nadie más por allí.

Malfoy suspiró y levantó las manos vacías.

- Lo dudo mucho, Granger, pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión; ahora vas a hacer algo por mí. – le indicó con tono prepotente.

Hermione no bajó la guardia, pero un parpadeo delató su confusión.

- "Voy a hacer algo por ti". – repitió incrédula. - ¿Estás loco?

- No, Granger, sólo aburrido por tener que hablar contigo. – comentó ofensivo. – Ahora has lo que te he dicho, te conviene.

- ¿De qué manera hacer algo por ti va a convenirme? – le preguntó ignorando sus insultos.

- ¿Tú y tus amigos no quieren detener La Gran Noche? – preguntó él a su vez con un susurro apenas audible.

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo mientras daba un paso hacia delante, bajando inconcientemente la varita.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sabes? – así que después de todo sus sospechas eran correctas, estaba involucrado.

Malfoy se mostró aún más altivo y la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Llévame con Potter y ve pensando en cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención; me están vigilando. – se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Quieres hablar con Harry? – esto no se lo esperaba.

- Potter, el diablo, llámalo como quieras. – expresó el muchacho con una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione clavó la mirada en los ojos desdeñosos de Malfoy, buscando algún indicio de engaño, pero al no ver ninguno, se guardó la varita y usó ambas manos para masajear sus sienes.

Y pensar que hasta hacía unos minutos creía tener ya bastantes problemas.

* * *

Los miembros del equipo liderado por Moody no lo llevaban mejor. Travis continuaba su vigilancia sobre Harry; Laria se hizo cargo de recibir toda la información recabada en el cuartel y Kim, bueno, a Kim le pasaban muchas cosas por la mente en este momento. Por ejemplo, que si Travis fuera más desconfiado y menos distraído, se haría las mismas preguntas que él.

Más de una vez se acercó al australiano para preguntarle si no le parecía extraña la conducta de Laria, a lo que el rubio tan solo contestaba que le daba la impresión de estar un poco menos antipática que de costumbre; pero fuera de eso la veía igual.

En opinión de Kim, era una buena observación, con la diferencia de que él le daba mucha más importancia a ese cambio que Travis.

Por semanas, Laria sólo se dirigía a ellos para quejarse por mil motivos; los más comunes justamente no tener una participación tan activa como hubiera deseado en la operación. Ahora, en cambio, no se mofaba con sarcasmo de Travis por encargarse de la vigilancia de Potter, y había dejado de gruñir cada vez que Alastor lo enviaba a él en alguna misión de seguimientos a los mortífagos prófugos, mientras ella permanecía en la casa revisando folios o diseñando estrategias.

Aún más extraño era el hecho de que los trataba con una amabilidad poco común en ella, como queriendo dejar en claro que era uno de ellos, preocupada por lo que hacían en sus horas de vigilancia y por todo lo que lograban averiguar.

Kim no creía que las personas pudieran cambiar de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos sin un motivo. Así que esa nueva actitud de Laria le generaba cierta inquietud, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Cavilaba en todo esto mientras se columpiaba sobre la silla de ese viejo bar en las afueras de Bristol.

Al parecer Selwyn y Travers tenían un motivo muy poderoso para reunirse en ese hueco maloliente, especialmente cuando por todos los informes que manejaba, sabía que lo normal era que se evitaran como a la peste. Algo muy lógico, ya que separados llamaban menos la atención.

La posibilidad de una reunión para recordar viejos tiempos como compañeros mortífagos estaba descartada; por los rostros pétreos que exhibían era como si una mano invisible los hubiera arrastrado al último lugar en el que deseaban estar.

Y el dueño de la mano en cuestión acababa de hacerse presente con una discreta entrada que apenas si pudo advertir; los dos mortífagos fueron mucho más lentos, no lo vieron hasta que ya se hubo sentado entre ellos.

Kim se preguntó, como hacía con frecuencia desde que empezó a seguir a Theodore Nott, qué tan poderoso podía ser ese muchacho realmente. A lo mucho un año mayor que Potter, delgado, no muy alto, y por lo que Laria investigó respecto a él, nunca fue muy popular en su época de escuela. Si de miembros destacados por sus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras se trataba, Draco Malfoy le llevaba una franca ventaja. Aparentemente, claro.

La hipótesis más coherente, que habían discutido él y sus compañeros más de una vez, era que el muchacho simple y llanamente había decidido mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención; dejar que el joven Malfoy fuera el objeto de todas la miradas, y las sospechas. Lo mismo que su abuelo en los primeros años de Voldemort, parecía preferir actuar desde las sombras, lo que a su entender sólo lo hacía más peligroso.

En lo posible, para cumplir con su papel de vigilante a cabalidad, intentaba ir siempre con la cabeza gacha, usar su condición de extranjero para fingir ignorancia; todo lo que pudiera servir para pasar desapercibido.

Pero al menos una vez había logrado mirar a Nott a los ojos y lo que notó en ellos le resultó escalofriante; eran los más fríos que había visto jamás, la crueldad en ellos casi podía sentirse, y a él parecía gustarle. En seres así, lo común era percibir cierto grado de locura, pero este no le parecía un desquiciado más, aparentaba una lucidez que bien usada podía ser letal.

Ahora estaba agachado, hablando en susurros con Selwyn y Travers, y no alcanzaba a oír lo que les decía, ni podía ver sus rostros sin delatarse.

En cierto le pareció ver a Travers dar un pequeño salto en el asiento, pero se recuperó con rapidez y volvió a su posición inicial.

Al menos media hora después, Nott se levantó y puso unas monedas sobre la mesa. De inmediato, giró y salió del local sin mirar atrás.

A Kim no le parecía que los otros fueran muy astutos, así que se inclinó un poco más hacia delante para observar con detenimiento a los mortífagos.

Hablaban muy rápido entre ellos, con ademanes casi frenéticos, y lo que más inquietó a Kim, lucían increíblemente asustados.

* * *

Harry aprovechó que cancelaron la última hora de clases para regresar a Grimmauld Place; Ron prefirió darse una vuelta por la tienda de los gemelos.

Le hubiera gustado ir a pie, le agradaba caminar cuando algo lo preocupaba y pensar con más tranquilidad en ello, pero con Travis siguiéndolo a todas partes, la idea le parecía mucho menos atractiva.

Así que se apareció en la puerta de la Casa Black y sintió una extraña satisfacción al cerrarla tras de si, casi en las narices del auror. No tenía nada en su contra, pero empezaba a hartarse de su presencia.

Kreacher le salió al encuentro tan pronto como puso un pie en la casa, y empezó a ofrecerle toda clase de bocadillos para esperar a que terminara de preparar la cena, pero Harry se negó con amabilidad y subió a su dormitorio.

Dejó sus cosas sobre una silla y abrió la puerta del armario para rebuscar entre todos los objetos lanzados al azar. Sólo un compartimiento estaba medianamente ordenado y fue ese el que retiró con cuidado.

Había dos álbumes de cuero allí; uno era el que Hagrid le obsequiara, y otro menos rústico, como recién comprado, fue este el que tomó.

Se lanzó a la cama con un suspiro y poniéndolo sobre las rodillas, empezó a pasar una a una las páginas.

Tenía decenas de fotos allí y él estaba en casi todas. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts, en sus visitas a La Madriguera, con todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, algunas de sus juegos de Quidditch, con profesores de la escuela, miembros de la Orden, el Ejército de Dumbledore; en fin, de todo acontecimiento en su vida desde que entró al mundo mágico.

En algunas de ellas estaba Ginny, especialmente en las más recientes, pero eran Ron y Hermione quienes le hacían compañía en la mayoría.

Salvo su crecimiento desmesurado, Ron se veía casi igual a cuando iniciaron su amistad; pero no se lo iba a decir, dudaba que le hiciera mucha gracia.

Y ella…no, mucho en ella era diferente a cuando la conoció, al menos en apariencia. Ya no era la niña de once años que irrumpió en su compartimiento del tren buscando al sapo de Neville. Como Travis le dijera hacía unos días, se había convertido en una chica muy linda.

La mayor parte del tiempo lo olvidaba, no porque no lo viera o no le diera importancia; era sólo que Hermione seguía siendo Hermione, eso continuaba igual y para él no había nada más valioso.

Por lo que le parecía toda su vida, esa chica había estado a su lado alentándolo, lanzándole críticas a diestra y siniestra, muchas veces con razón; dándole ánimos cuando ya no sabía qué hacer; deslizando los mejores consejos que se podían necesitar en situaciones de crisis; permaneciendo a su lado cuando no le quedaba nadie más, ni siquiera Ron. No podía pensar en una situación en la que Hermione no hubiera estado allí, acompañándolo.

Cerró el álbum, que por cierto ella le había regalado en las últimas fiestas para que no tuviera las fotografías regadas por allí, y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

¿Ahora qué? No intentas besar a tu mejor amiga y lo olvidas con facilidad; mucho menos si se trataba de Hermione.

Ella se sentía tan confundida como él, estaba seguro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Él, al menos, hubiera sólo empeorado las cosas si abría la boca. No podía ir con ella y decirle algo como "lamento casi haberte besado la otra noche, aunque no es algo que me moleste para nada; la idea de besarte, por supuesto".

Harry casi se ahoga con la almohada para dejar de pensar tonterías. ¿Qué pasaba con Ron? Lo mataría si se enteraba de eso. ¡Y Ginny! No, ni hablar, entre él y Hermione no podía haber más que amistad, eso era todo.

Pero la parte rebelde de su cabeza, esa que siempre le obligaba a no tomar la salida fácil, le recordó todo lo que había sentido por Hermione las últimas semanas, y cómo eso no iba a desaparecer con facilidad.

¿Y qué hacer? ¿Pedirle que le hiciera el favor de dejar que la besara para saber qué sentía? Y en el hipotético caso de que ella aceptara, ¿qué si de pronto se daba cuenta de que no estaba loco y la empezaba a ver de otro modo? ¿En qué momento su vida se complicó tanto? Demonios, ni siquiera podía contestar las cartas de Ginny, no sabía qué decirle.

Oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y al ver su reloj, notó que había pasado más de una hora pensando justamente en la persona que acababa de llegar; sólo ella la cerraba de esa manera, suavemente, pero con firmeza.

La idea de quedarse encerrado en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente cruzó por su mente, pero decidió que era un absurdo; no iba a escapar por siempre de esa situación. Técnicamente eran adultos, ¿no? Y se tenían mucha confianza, en algún momento iban a tener que hablar.

Guardó el álbum entre sus cosas y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras con cierta pesadez.

Hermione acomodaba su abrigo en el armario del recibidor cuando vio a Harry bajando las escaleras, y sonreírle de ese modo tímido que delataba lo nervioso que se sentía; no podía decir que ella estuviera mejor. Si al menos pudieran hablar, pero este no era un buen momento; corrección, era el peor de los momentos.

- Harry, necesito hablar contigo. – se apuró al acercarse con expresión ansiosa

- Yo también. – el muchacho tragó espeso y elevó la mirada.

¡Oh, no! No ahora, de ninguna manera podían hablar ahora.

- Creo que sé de qué se trata, Harry, pero esto es muy distinto. De lo otro…será mejor que lo dejemos para después. – Hermione miraba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Harry se tensó de inmediato, algo iba mal.

- Se trata de Malfoy. Ya confirmé que está involucrado en todo este asunto de La Gran Noche. – le informó ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo viste reunirse con Nott o algo así? - el muchacho se preguntó si ella no estaría tan preocupada por haber escapado de un ataque.

- No, nada de eso; él me lo dijo. – indicó la joven.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. ¿Malfoy le dijo qué?

- Quiere hablar contigo, no estoy segura de para qué y mucho menos con qué intenciones; aunque tratándose de él no puede ser nada bueno. No me dio tiempo, Harry, tuve que tomar una decisión enseguida. – continuó ella con expresión ligeramente culpable.

- ¿Decisión? ¿Qué clase de…? – sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas por un sordo ruido procedente del salón.

Él y Hermione corrieron hacia allí para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy que se sacudía las cenizas del traje en tanto veía con la nariz arrugada todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Felicidades, Potter, has despojado a la Casa Black de toda su dignidad en sólo unos meses. – espetó el rubio con sarcasmo.

Harry tenía la varita en alto y alternaba la mirada de "la visita" a Hermione.

- Lo siento, Harry, la red Flú fue lo único que se me ocurrió. – confió ella apenada. – No podía traerlo hasta la puerta.

- ¿Pero traerlo aquí? ¿A nuestra casa? ¿En qué pensabas? – tal vez no fuera justo que se molestara con ella, pero esto era lo último que esperaba.

- ¿Nuestra casa? ¡Vaya, qué desagradable ha sonado eso! – el ex Slytherin veía de un lado a otro frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

Harry aspiró profundamente e hizo todo lo posible para calmarse; seguro que Hermione tenía una muy buena explicación.

- Usó una de las chimeneas de la Academia, puse un hechizo para que sólo le sirviera a él, y además tengo su varita. – le mostró la joven.

- Que ya puedes ir devolviendo, Granger, quedamos en que la tendrías sólo mientras llegaba aquí. – el rubio extendió la mano.

- Creo que podrás esperar un poco más. – Hermione se guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

- Asquerosa sangre su… - Malfoy no pudo completa la frase, porque ya tenía la varita de Harry en el cuello.

- No te atrevas, Malfoy. – le advirtió. – Nunca más.

- Deja la varita y dímelo de nuevo. – lo desafió el otro a su vez.

- No hay problema. – el muchacho iba a hacer lo que Malfoy le pedía, cuando un rayo de luz se interpuso entre ellos y lo hizo retroceder.

Hermione miraba de uno a otro con severidad; en medio de una crisis y actuaban como si tuvieran doce años, y Ron aún no llegaba.

- Lo lamento, Harry, pero traje a Malfoy porque dijo que puede sernos útil, jamás lo habría hecho de otro modo. – le dijo con una mirada que pedía comprensión, para luego girar a ver al rubio. – En cuanto a ti, empieza a hablar.

Draco la miró con odio y cierta impotencia, pero desarmado no podía hacer nada contra los dos; y después de todo, no era contra ellos que deseaba pelear, no por ahora.

- ¿Qué tanto saben de La Noche de Walpurgis? – preguntó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry miró a Hermione de reojo, aún dudando de qué tan sabio podría ser confiar en Malfoy.

- Lo necesario. – contestó el muchacho al fin con tono seco. – La pregunta en realidad es otra. ¿Qué quieres?

- Se lo dije a Granger, voy a ayudarlos a detener el ritual.- respondió el otro.

- ¿Porqué? – Harry no se iba a contentar con esa respuesta. - ¿Para hacernos un favor?

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió el rubio asqueado por la sola idea. - Tengo mis razones.

- Si no eres honesto perdemos el tiempo, Malfoy; haz un esfuerzo y di la verdad. – Hermione lo apremió.

Draco aspiró profundamente y tras alejarse un poco, se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano.

- Nott quiere que participe en la Ceremonia, y como sabe que no lo haría de otro modo, ha amenazado a mi madre. – empezó a explicar sin alterar su expresión. – Ya antes he cometido ciertos…errores de juicio que no deseo repetir, pero me tiene de manos atadas; sé que está atento a todo lo que hago y el Ministerio tiene un auror sobre mí, no me dejan mucho margen para actuar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por él.

- No te confundas, Potter, no he venido a pedir auxilio. – espetó el otro. – Estoy hablando de un intercambio; como le dije a Granger, tengo información que podría servirles y si con ella detienen a Nott, me beneficio y deja a mi familia en paz.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada exasperada; Malfoy no iba a cambiar nunca.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No van a empezar a preguntar? – Draco los veía impaciente.

- La verdad, Malfoy, hay pocas cosas que puedes decirnos que no sepamos. – indicó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo qué? – replicó el rubio ligeramente descolocado.

- Sabemos que es Nott quien está detrás de todo, reuniendo mortífagos para realizar un ritual en La Gran Noche de Walpurgis; el cuándo y el donde será tampoco es un misterio. – comentó Harry.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Malfoy sonrió incrédulo.

- A grandes rasgos. – se defendió Hermione.

- Bueno, eso es un alivio. Vamos, ¿y los detalles? – replicó Draco sin ocultar su tono burlón.

Harry sujetó con más fuerza la varita, resistiendo la tentación de borrarse esa sonrisa de la cara; grandísimo idiota.

- ¿Realmente crees que vamos a decirte todo lo que sabemos? – intervino Hermione.

- No confiamos en ti. – se unió Harry.

- ¿Qué motivos puedo tener para mentir? – replicó Draco.

- Podrías ser un espía de Nott; tal vez sólo quieres informarle de lo que sabemos. – observó Harry.

- ¿Y porqué iba a ayudar a Nott? – el rubio se puso de pie.

- Quizá porque te hizo alguna oferta que no pudiste rechazar; no sería la primera vez que te vendes para sacar provecho. – le recordó el otro.

Mientras los muchachos se enfrentaban, Hermione rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza; ahí iban de nuevo.

- Podemos resolver esas dudas con facilidad, vuelvo en un minuto. – la chica salió corriendo del salón y la oyeron subir las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde fue? – Harry frunció el seño.

- Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie. Ahora resulta que Granger también está loca; sí que sabes escogerlas, ¿eh? – comentó el rubio burlón.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar a eso, la joven regresó agitada y con un frasquito entre las manos.

- Listo, sabía que me quedaba un poco. – indicó ella, extendiéndola hacia Malfoy. – Bébelo.

Draco la vio con más desconfianza aún.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

- _Veritaserum._ Si estás diciendo la verdad, supongo que no tendrás problemas para beberlo. – lo desafió ella.

Harry iba a abrir la boca, cuando una mirada de la chica le hizo guardar silencio.

Draco, por su parte, observó a la pareja indignado. Estar allí era ya una humillación terrible, ¿debía pasar por esto también? Estúpido cara rajada y maldita sangre sucia.

Reprimiendo toda la rabia que sentía, arrebató la botella de manos de la joven, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

- Listo, ¿contentos? – los miró.

- Mucho. – asintió Hermione.

- Quita esa cara de satisfacción, Granger; agradece que no estoy en los mejores términos con el Ministerio, porque de otra manera, podría denunciarte; sabes que está prohibido. – la amenazó.

- Lo sé, nunca usaría _Veritaserum_ sin permiso; conozco las leyes. – replicó ella.

- ¿Y esto? – expresó el rubio confundido y mirando la botella vacía.

- Es sólo agua, Malfoy, necesitábamos saber si podíamos confiar en ti, y parece que en cierta medida, así es, al menos por ahora. – observó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry no disimuló la sonrisa burlona que le produjo la expresión de Malfoy y si no hubiera estado el rubio presente, habría abrazado a la chica.

- Recordaré esto, Granger. – le advirtió Draco.

- Sí, sí, puedes anotarlo en tu lista. – replicó ella con tono aburrido.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos apresurados en el pasillo les hicieron girar para buscar el origen del ruido.

Cuando Ron entró en la habitación, dejando su mochila tirada al lado de la puerta, dirigió la mirada de uno a otro de sus amigos con expresión curiosa por verlos juntos, después de los pasados días evitándose; pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca, notó al tercer ocupante del salón y casi se va de espaldas.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó sacando la varita.

- ¡Weasley! – lo imitó el otro con burla.

Harry se apresuró a acercarse a su amigo y le hizo bajar el brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – balbuceó el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo, Ron; Malfoy ha venido en son de paz, ¿verdad? – lo vio Hermione alzando una ceja.

- Y a contarnos una historia muy interesante. – anotó Harry.

Ron pareció más confundido aún, mientras Draco volvió al sillón y se acomodó como si estuviera en su casa.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Weasley, un hipogrifo podría colarse por allí! Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? – preguntó.

* * *

**N.A.** Lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor. Las excusas están de más, porque ya muy mal me siento de haberme perdido todo este tiempo; si ven a la musa de la historia, denle un coscorrón de mi parte.

He puesto un pequeño resumen al inicio porque yo misma necesité releer todos los capítulos de nuevo para recordar por dónde andábamos, aún cuando en realidad no es tan complejo, salvo uno que otro detalle; así que es breve, para no incomodar.

¿Ya me disculpé? Otra vez, por si acaso. No tiene sentido contestar a los reviews del anterior capítulo porque usualmente los contesto a modo de PM y si no está registrado, pues lo agradezco desde aquí. Igual con las personas que añadieron la historia a favoritos a pesar del parón. De cualquier modo, retomaré la costumbre de contestar aquí con el siguiente capi porque me gusta mucho.

Saldré de este agujero negro de la falta de inspiración y continuaré la historia; ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi acabado; les conté alguna vez cómo es mi favorita y no puedo dejarla en el aire.

Si me perdonan o les gusta el capítulo, háganmelo saber; tal vez mi musa se compadezca y pase más tiempo a mi lado. Por cierto, actualicé el blog y le puse un par de gifs de la pareja; como siempre, se reciben aportes.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo pronto. ¡En serio!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; los demás son fruto de mi activa y a veces alocada imaginación.**

* * *

Luego de al menos quince minutos poniendo al corriente a Ron de los motivos por los que Draco Malfoy se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza incrédulo; el que Malfoy viera la escena entre aburrido y burlón, no estaba ayudando mucho.

- ¡Que no! ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Está mintiendo! Lo que quiere es información para poder llevársela a Nott. – el muchacho se había aferrado a esa teoría y no iba a dejarla así nada más.

- Ron, te contamos lo del _Veritaserum_, no está mintiendo. – replicó Harry, pasándose la mano por el cabello; empezaba a cansarse y aún ni siquiera habían oído a Malfoy.

- Eso no prueba nada. – descartó Ron.

- Lo prueba todo, Ron, no seas terco. Ya escuchaste, él no tiene motivos para mentir, sólo está buscando su propio beneficio. – terció Hermione.

- Y sabe que tiene más que perder si se atreve a traicionarnos. – se sumó Harry.

Un sonoro carraspeo interrumpió su discusión.

- No es que sus insultos y amenazas me importen en lo absoluto, pero no pienso quedarme a vivir aquí, así que o hablamos ya, o me voy. – les advirtió el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Crees aún que tienes derecho a poner condiciones? – Ron le salió al paso.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le tocó suavemente el codo.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que se peleen? He leído que eso puede ayudar a aligerar tensiones. – le susurró ella.

- Si sugieres algo así es porque estás tan desesperada como yo harto. – la apoyó Harry. – Vamos a terminar con esto.

El muchacho se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se interpuso entre Draco y Ron.

- Escuchen, aunque la idea de arreglar nuestras diferencias ahora no me molesta; es más, te golpearía con gusto, Malfoy, estamos en medio de una crisis. Ron, te preocupas tanto como nosotros por lo que está pasando y necesitamos que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a escuchar a Malfoy, y si lo que nos dice resulta útil, habrá valido la pena aguantarlo. – le dijo a su amigo con una mirada significativa.

Ron lo vio impotente, pero retrocedió algunos pasos, dando un resoplido.

- Bueno, Malfoy, somos todo oídos. – le dijo Harry al rubio.

Draco volvió a su asiento, intercambiando una mirada furiosa con el pelirrojo, pero sin dar alguna otra muestra de hostilidad.

- Repasemos lo que ustedes dijeron, eso sería lo más inteligente. – empezó el muchacho. – Primero, asumen que Nott es quien está detrás de todo esto, pero en gran parte se equivocan.

- ¿Nott tiene un jefe? – Harry se adelantó interesado.

- No un jefe, Potter, no exactamente. Theodore no está solo en esto; para empezar, todo ha sido planeado por su abuelo, digamos que él es el cerebro, aunque Nott tampoco es ningún idiota. – reconoció Draco de mala gana.

Hasta Ron dejó su actitud malhumorada para fruncir el ceño confundido.

- El abuelo de Nott está muerto. – anotó Hermione. – No creo…

- Es una suerte que ustedes lo sepan todo, ¿eh? – la cortó Draco sarcástico.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Harry intervino con una mirada de advertencia.

- Por supuesto. Todo el mundo lo sabe; bueno, todos los cercanos a…- el rubio se mostró ligeramente incómodo.

- Voldemort. – completó Harry.

- Sí, a él. – aceptó Draco, recuperando el aplomo. – Y antes de que empiecen a preguntar, no, no tengo idea de porqué fingió su muerte y mucho menos los motivos que tuvo el Señor Oscuro para perdonarlo. Se decía que estaba muy viejo y enfermo para ser de utilidad, y como su hijo, el padre de Theodore, se unió de inmediato, supongo que eso lo compensó.

- Pero si está tan enfermo, ¿cómo es que ha podido idear todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No estoy seguro, quizá no está tan enfermo como dicen; y aún cuando fuera así, para eso tiene a Theodore. Él viaja reclutando seguidores, se encarga de los detalles; tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, de nuevo, pero él es mucho más poderoso de lo que siempre le ha gustado aparentar. – continuó Draco.

- Casi no hablaba en Hogwarts. – recordó Ron, uniéndose a la conversación.

- Ni siquiera en Slytherin, Weasley. Siempre fue muy reservado, se mantenía al margen de todo lo que pasaba. Aún al final, parecía que nada le importaba. Cuando su padre murió, no se supo más de él hasta hace unos meses. – recordó el muchacho.

- Entonces es el abuelo de Nott quien está detrás de todo esto, y Theodore vendría a ser algo así como quien hace el trabajo sucio, ¿verdad? – recapituló Harry, intentando poner orden en sus ideas.

Draco asintió de mala gana.

- Se rumoreaba que el viejo Nott está realmente loco; ya saben, en el sentido de desquiciado, y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por el Señor Oscuro. – anotó al fin.

- ¿Y sabes qué o a quién desean invocar? ¿Qué es lo que buscan con ese ritual? – preguntó Hermione.

- Theodore ha sido muy cuidadoso con eso; no me ha dado ningún detalle, sabe que no puede confiar completamente en mí y dudo que lo haga en alguien, la verdad. – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

Los tres chicos, que lo oyeron atentamente, empezaron a pensar a toda velocidad; por unos minutos, todo fue silencio.

- Malfoy, sospechamos que secuestraron a un muggle, quien resultó ser un squib, ¿es parte eso del ritual? – preguntó Hermione de pronto.

- Ah, eso, ¿ya lo hizo? Es demasiado pronto. – por primera vez, Draco lució sorprendido.

- ¿"Eso"? ¿A qué te refieres? – Harry dejó su caminar nervioso.

- ¿Pero es que no saben nada? Granger, creí que vivir en una biblioteca les permitiría conocer algunos hechos básicos. – Malfoy recuperó su sarcasmo.

- Sé claro, Malfoy. – le espetó Ron molesto.

El rubio rodó los ojos con expresión hastiada.

- ¿Saben al menos en dónde se hará el ritual? ¿Los elementos? – inquirió a su vez.

- El 30 de abril, en Alemania; las montañas de Harz, para ser más exacta. – replicó Hermione al momento. – Es muy posible que opten por el pico más alto, Brocken. En cuanto a los elementos sé que son necesarios al menos doce magos para llevarlo a cabo.

- ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor por tragarte la enciclopedia! – se burló Draco. - ¿Y qué pasa con los sacrificios? ¿Las ofrendas?

- ¿Usarán al squib como sacrificio? – Ron se veía horrorizado y fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Para empezar, pero no debe ser hasta el momento del ritual; no entiendo porqué Nott se ha apurado con eso, sólo llamará la atención. – el rubio frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "para empezar"? – inquirió Harry de pronto.

- No puedo asegurarlo, pero un squib no parece suficiente. Estos rituales son complicados, Potter, hay muchas formas de hacerlos, mucho que pedir y ofrecer. Tratándose de los Nott, no creo que pidan poco y por lo mismo deben dar más a cambio. – expresó el muchacho con lógica.

- ¿Crees que puedan ir por más personas? – se dirigió a él Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin parecer muy interesado por su preocupación.

- De nuevo, no tengo cómo saberlo, pero no sería nada raro. – aceptó.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, con sus ocupantes pasando los ojos de un lugar a otro; sólo Malfoy mantenía la mirada fija en el candelabro.

- ¿Qué te ha pedido exactamente Nott? – le preguntó Harry.

- Por ahora, nada. Supongo que sólo está reuniendo a la gente necesaria. Granger tiene razón en algo, debe contar al menos con doce magos para iniciar el ritual. – respondió Malfoy.

- ¿Eso es todo de lo que estás enterado? - insistió Harry.

- Hasta que Nott se ponga nuevamente en contacto conmigo, si. Pero creo que les he dicho bastante, ¿no? – replicó soberbio.

- Algo. – reconoció Ron a medias.

- Bueno, ¿y qué van a hacer? – fue el turno de Draco de preguntar.

- ¿Hacer? – repitió Hermione.

- Sí, hacer. ¿Cómo van a detener a Nott? ¿No es eso lo que les gusta hacer? ¿Salvar a todo el mundo? – bufó el rubio.

- Tendremos que usar lo que nos has dicho y pensar en ello, Malfoy; no podemos simplemente actuar. – le respondió Hermione.

- Sí, y además tenemos que informarle a...- antes de que Ron concluyera la frase, una mirada furiosa de su amiga le obligó a callar.

- ¿Informar a quién? – Malfoy levantó la mirada suspicaz.

- A nadie que te importe. – terció Harry cortante. – Lo que nos has dicho servirá, Malfoy; ahora necesito saber algo muy importante. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar? – hizo la pregunta con voz grave.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, mientras Hermione lucía nerviosa y Ron confundido.

- ¿Esperas que me convierta en su espía? – preguntó él a su vez.

- Puedes averiguar cosas que nosotros no. – fue Hermione quien contestó. – Y si cae Nott, será lo mejor para tu familia.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza con expresión calculadora y entrecerró los ojos antes de responder.

- Pensaré en eso; pero desde ya les digo que si aceptara, tendrán que poner primero a mi madre a salvo. – les advirtió. – Y algo más; no soy como ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? No me interesa ayudar a nadie y muchos menos poner en riesgo mi vida, así que no esperen heroísmos de mi parte.

- Eso no es algo que no supiéramos ya, Malfoy. – mencionó Harry como si fuera muy obvio.

- Siempre has sido un cobarde convenido. – se sumó Ron.

Malfoy abrió la boca para responder a eso, posiblemente con otro de sus insultos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se contentó con mirar al pelirrojo con su desprecio habitual.

- Me voy ya; cuando tome una decisión se los haré saber. – dijo el rubio encaminándose a la chimenea para tomar un puñado de polvos Flú. – Recuerden lo que les dije de mi madre, e infórmenle a quien sea que los esté ayudando.

Sin esperar respuesta, entró en la chimenea, y tras pronunciar "Malfoy Manor", desapareció.

Harry se movió de inmediato, y tras intercambiar un gesto con Hermione, dejó el salón.

- ¿A dónde fue? - preguntó Ron

- Necesitamos hablar con Moody. – le hizo ver la chica.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿para qué…? – el pelirrojo calló al oír la puerta del frente abrirse. – No irá a hacer lo que estoy pensando.

- Sí, eso hará, Ron. Le hicimos una promesa a Moody y vamos a cumplirla, debemos ir ahora. – le contestó Hermione.

Unos segundos después, Harry volvió a la habitación, sólo que esta vez traía compañía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – les preguntó Travis con expresión alerta.

- Llévanos con Moody, tenemos algo que decirle. – indicó Harry.

El mayor los miró curioso, pero tras pensar un momento, asintió en silencio.

* * *

El salón principal de la casa que Moody y los aurores extranjeros usaban como cuartel general, parecía una verdadera Torre de Babel.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sobre el viejo auror, hablando todos al mismo tiempo y mareando al pobre hombre, quien intentaba controlar a su ojo mágico, que daba vueltas, al parecer tan alterado como su dueño.

Laria había empezado a maldecir en griego, o eso parecía, mientras Travis intentaba calmarla con alguna de sus bromas, aunque en realidad daba la impresión de querer fastidiarla un poco y marcaba más su acento para hacerla enfadar. En tanto, Kim, permanecía en un rincón, farfullando algunas palabras en su idioma, como si meditara.

Cuando las voces se hicieron demasiado altas para poder siquiera comprender lo que le decían en "su idioma", Moody dio un alarido de furia que hizo retumbar las ventanas, y consiguió que todos guardaran silencio.

- ¿Pero es que han perdido la razón? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Les matará hablar de uno en uno? – el viejo se apoyó en el bastón, llevando la mirada de uno a otro.

- Hemos venido a tratar un tema muy serio contigo, Moody. – le explicó Harry, más tranquilo.

- También yo necesito darte mis informes. – intervino Kim con su voz pausada.

- Y obviamente yo traje a estos tres. – se sumó Travis, señalando a los más jóvenes y girando a mirar a Laria. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Alguna noticia para aportar?

- Sólo quería saber qué está pasando. – reconoció la mujer.

- ¿Y por eso me echabas todas esas maldiciones? – saltó el rubio ofendido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se defendió Laria al instante.

- ¡Vamos! Todo es que decías no eran saludos para mi madre. – mencionó Travis con sarcasmo.

- ¡No empiecen de nuevo! – gritó Moody ya muy disgustado. – Yo digo quién habla y cuándo, ¿está claro? Búsquense un lugar para sentarse y Kim puede empezar, no creo que tarde.

El oriental hizo una ligera venia y esperó a que todos se hubieran sentado, para iniciar su relato.

- Acabo de llegar de Bristol; fui a vigilar a Selwyn y Travers, como hago siempre con los mortífagos que tenemos bajo sospecha. Me dirigí primero a casa de Selwyn, pero contrario a lo que acostumbra, no se quedó allí, sino que se enrumbó a la taberna más alejada, supuse que para encontrarse con alguien, y no estaba equivocado. Poco después se le unió Travers, y pasaron casi una hora en la misma mesa, aunque apenas si intercambiaron alguna mirada; luego llegó Theodore Nott. – resumió Kim.

- ¿Tres mortífagos en un lugar público? Eso es un poco arriesgado, ¿no? – intervino Travis desde su butaca.

- Quizá, depende de cómo lo veas. – dudó su compañero. – Para nosotros, con todo lo que sabemos, claro que sí; sin embargo, a ojos de los demás no debe de haber nada especial en Nott, y el lugar es bastante discreto, lo suficiente al menos para que tres hombres con las cabezas cubiertas puedan pasar desapercibidos. – concluyó.

- ¿Pudiste oír algo? – inquirió Moody atento.

- Lo lamento, pero debí mantener una distancia prudente. El usar hechizos en un lugar así, y con semejantes seres, resulta muy arriesgado; tuve que conformarme con lo que pude intuir, y no resulta del todo bueno. Como dije, Travers y Selwyn apenas si hablaron mientras estuvieron a solas, y cuando Nott llegó, fueron más cuidadosos aún. Lo que es seguro es que les dijo algo inesperado, porque al dejar la taberna, esos dos parecían muy impresionados, asustados, para ser más exacto. Luego seguí a cada uno a su escondite y vine a reportarme. – culminó su informe.

Moody empezó a golpear con su bastón la fría moqueta, muy pensativo.

- Nott debe de haberles dicho algo nuevo; su siguiente paso, quizá. – especuló el viejo en voz alta.

- ¿Y cómo podemos averiguarlo nosotros? – le preguntó Laria.

- Creo que deberemos coger a uno de esos dos para saberlo, no tenemos otra opción. – sugirió Travis con un suspiro resignado. – Aunque eso pondrá a Nott sobre aviso.

- ¿Podrían escucharnos un momento? – los interrumpió Harry, alzando al voz.

Los mayores giraron a verle con expresión interrogante, y el muchacho los miró a su vez algo enfadado.

- Le pedimos a Travis que nos traiga aquí porque tenemos noticias importantes; es más, pude haber una manera de saber lo que planea Nott sin descubrirnos. – explicó Harry.

- Eso suena interesante. – comentó Travis alzando las cejas.

- Habla. – le pidió Moody.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Harry relató todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Draco Malfoy a Grimmauld Place. Lo que les contó el muchacho, y su posible inclusión como espía, así como también su propia opinión, sin omitir ningún detalle.

Cuando terminó, un pesado silencio se instaló en el salón; Moody y los otros tres aurores mostraban diferentes expresiones, que iban del abierto entusiasmo, a la desconfianza absoluta.

- Ese chico no me gusta para nada, pero bien llevado, el plan puede funcionar. – Travis fue el primero en hablar.

- Eso mismo creemos nosotros. – replicó Hermione.

- ¿Creemos? No me incluyas, Hermione, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. – Ron se cruzó de brazos obstinado.

- Apoyo al pelirrojo, debe de ser una trampa. – Laria mostró también su inconformidad.

- Es Ron. – la corrigió el chico algo ruborizado.

- Ah, si, Ron, disculpa. – aceptó la mujer, para luego agregar. – Ese muchacho proviene de una familia de mortífagos; es un mortífago, por Circe, sería una locura confiar en él.

Kim cabeceó en señal de afirmación, aunque una ligera duda pareció revolotear en su mirada; en tanto, Moody chasqueaba la lengua y se tocaba la mutilada nariz con un dedo.

Hermione miró a Ron furiosa, pero él mantuvo su expresión reprobadora. Harry vio alrededor y se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención.

- Miren, confío en Malfoy tanto como ustedes; es decir, nada, y está bien, se lo ha ganado. Pero estamos en una situación difícil, y no podemos darnos el lujo de descartar la única opción que tenemos. – expresó el joven. – Tal vez Draco Malfoy ser un cobarde traidor, pero ya ha pasado por una situación similar antes, y casi muere; además de que está su madre en juego, y me consta que debe de ser la única persona, además de sí mismo, a quien realmente quiere, no creo que la pusiera en medio de todo esto para ganar algo.

- Harry está en lo cierto. – lo apoyó Hermione. – Les contamos la trampa del _Veritaserum; _no ha mentido, y hasta dejó muy en claro que si nos ayuda será sólo por su conveniencia, y si podemos prometerle que su madre estará a salvo.

- Ese es un punto interesante; nadie que se preocupe así por su madre puede ser un completo villano. – reconoció Kim.

- No me digas que estás considerando seriamente esto; Kim, es ridículo. – intervino Laria.

- No todo es lo que parece en esta vida, Laria, no existen el bien y el mal absoluto. – comentó él con gravedad.

- Muy cierto; como diría mi madre, "en el mundo hay muchos colores, no sólo blanco y negro".- se sumó Travis.

Laria bufó frustrada y miró fijamente a Moody.

- ¿Qué piensas tú, Alastor? – le preguntó.

El viejo se apoyó aún más en el bastón, e hizo girar su ojo de un lado a otro antes de contestar.

- Esto de usar espías nunca me ha gustado, y menos si son tipos de semejante calaña. – dijo al fin. – Sin embargo, Potter tiene razón en que el chico Malfoy se preocupa por su madre, y eso cuenta; lo que debemos hacer es usar esa debilidad a nuestro favor. ¿Quiere que protejamos a su madre? Bien, lo hacemos, pero él tendrá que hacer su parte. – sentenció.

- ¿Estás hablando de chantaje? – lo encaró Harry, viéndolo inquieto.

- Intercambio de favores, Potter, nada más. – replicó el viejo.

- Lo mismo dijo él. – observó Hermione.

- ¿Lo ven? Sólo me pongo a su nivel; es la mejor forma de tratar con esta gente. – dijo Moody.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione sobre su hombro. Ambos pensaban lo mismo; lo último que querían era actuar igual que los mortífagos, pero discutir todo eso con Moody hubiera resultado inútil.

- Bueno, entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en que debemos incluir al chico Malfoy, ¿cierto? – preguntó Travis.

Laria sacudió la cabeza y miró al techo sin responder, mientras Kim asentía en silencio.

- Si es bajo los términos de Moody, está bien; pero no podemos quitarle un ojo de encima. – advirtió Ron por su parte.

- Hermione y yo también estamos de acuerdo, claro. – se unió Harry, mientras la joven asentía con firmeza.

- Muy bien, coincidimos todos; bueno, casi todos. – se corrigió Moody al oír el bufido de Laria. – El chico Malfoy está dentro; cuando se ponga en contacto con ustedes pueden decirle que nos encargaremos de su madre si él cumple con informarnos de todo lo que le diga Nott. – indicó a los más jóvenes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, cabeceando y haciéndose gestos, que hicieron fruncir el ceño a los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Moody desconfiado.

- Lo que ocurre es que deseamos tener una participación más activa. – explicó Harry. – Ya lo hemos hablado desde hace semanas, no podemos quedarnos en casa esperando tan sólo que las cosas pasen.

- Pensé que había dejado claro… - empezó Moody.

- Estamos cumpliendo con lo que prometimos; vinimos de inmediato a contar lo ocurrido con Malfoy, ¿no? Pero si queremos realmente ayudar, debe de haber algo más que podamos hacer. – lo apoyó Hermione.

- En eso si estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellos. – se unió Ron de inmediato.

- Ustedes apenas son cuatro y no sólo deben vigilar a Nott, sino a varios otros mortífagos; sin mencionar lo que dijo Malfoy de las ofrendas. – insistió Hermione. - ¿Qué pasa si van tras alguien más? Necesitarán ayuda.

- Ten por seguro que nos las arreglaremos, estamos más que cualificados para enfrentar esto. – la interrumpió Laria. - ¿En qué podría ayudar una niña como tú?

- ¡No le hables así! – intervino Harry, adelantándose. – Ella ha hecho por el mundo mágico mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.

- Harry… - la chica hizo un gesto para que no hablara más.

- Es la verdad, y ellos hacen mal en intentar hacernos menos todo el tiempo; estoy harto de sus insinuaciones acerca de lo jóvenes que somos y lo poco que sabemos, ¿de qué sirve entonces todo por lo que hemos pasado? – continuó el muchacho de mal talante.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo ahí, Potter, que nunca me he metido con ustedes, y mucho menos los he subestimado. – se defendió Travis en el acto.

- Quizá tú no, pero ella continúa llamándonos "niños". – intervino Ron, señalando a Laria.

- Vamos, no pueden hacer caso de lo que Laria diga; la conozco hace meses y sigue llamándome "estúpido_ aussie_", sólo ignórenla. – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Disculpa? – la aludida se irguió muy ofendida.

- Será mejor que guardes silencio si quieres seguir con esta asignación, Laria, ¿está claro? – Moody le dirigió una mirada significativa, casi misteriosa.

La mujer lo miró desafiante, pero asintió como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

- ¿Ven? Casi les ofreció disculpas; viniendo de ella no es poca cosa. – Travis hacía lo posible por mantener el ambiente calmado.

- Si me permiten, quisiera dar mi opinión. – la suave voz de Kim llamó su atención. – Creo que de alguna u otra forma, todos actuamos como dueños de la razón, y eso es muy peligroso si estamos del mismo lado. Harry, tú y tus amigos tienes derecho a sentirse ofendidos si creen que se les ha faltado el respeto; nunca lo haríamos adrede, sabemos todo lo que han hecho, y les estamos muy agradecidos por ello. Por otra parte, espero que sepan comprender nuestra posición. Hemos venido de lugares muy lejanos, tenemos instrucción y costumbres diferentes, que a veces pueden provocar ciertas fricciones, aún entre nosotros que llevamos algún tiempo trabajando juntos. Sin embargo, debemos tener todos muy claro que sin importar cuán diferentes seamos, tenemos un objetivo común, y es más lo que nos uno que lo que nos separa. – terminó su pequeño discurso el mago.

Los más jóvenes lo vieron con aprecio; casi les recordó a Dumbledore con sus llamadas a la unidad; mientras que sus compañeros asintieron en señal de conformidad; hasta Laria tuvo la delicadeza de lucir ligeramente avergonzada por su anterior explosión.

Moody aspiró con fuerza, y apoyado en su bastón, se incorporó para situarse en el medio de la habitación.

- Bueno, yo no lo habría dicho mejor. – reconoció el viejo con una sonrisa torcida. – Supongo que después de todo podríamos hacer algunos ajustes.

Harry lo miró anhelante, lo mismo que sus amigos.

- Las cosas irán así, y desde ya digo que no acepto quejas, y a quien no le gusten, se puede ir. ¿Quieren más acción? La tendrán, pero bajo mis términos, ¿comprendido? – preguntó.

Los chicos se apuraron a asentir.

- Bien, empecemos con el asunto Malfoy. El muchacho hizo contigo, Granger, seguro que lo hará de nuevo porque le resulta más fácil al estudiar en el mismo lugar. Cuando lo haga, házmelo saber, y Kim se reunirá contigo para asegurarse de que no miente, ya él te guiará para hacerlo de la mejor forma. – empezó sus asignaciones.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente al oriental, que a su vez hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto.

- ¿Qué sigue? Ah, si, la investigación. – rumió Moody por lo bajo y con cierta inquietud. – Muy bien…Laria se ha venido encargando de eso y no tiene sentido que cambiemos, de modo que Weasley puede darle una mano y así informarse de todo lo que ocurre; luego podrá contarle a sus amigos y todos sabremos lo mismo. – indicó.

La idea no pareció caer muy bien a ninguno de los dos; Ron se veía espantado de tener que pasar tanto tiempo con una mujer de carácter tan volátil, mientras que ella chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso los deja a ustedes dos. – Moody miró atento a Travis y Harry. – Quiero que se aseguren de seguir a Nott cuando esté en Londres, y también a Jugson y Mulciber, que según nuestras fuentes del Ministerio, se esconden cerca de Surrey. No tengo que decirles lo delicado de este trabajo y cómo la menos indiscreción puede arruinar todo, ¿cierto? – preguntó al mirar con ironía al rubio.

- No te preocupes, Moody, soy el mejor en lo mío. – se ufanó el australiano. – Harry y yo haremos un gran equipo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho cabeceó inseguro y forzó una sonrisa. Le agradaba Travis, pero ya imaginaba cuál sería su tema favorito de conversación.

- Eso será todo por ahora, ya coordinaremos detalles según avancen los acontecimientos, lo que espero sucederá en cualquier momento. Creo que ustedes tres deberían volver a casa; Taylor, ve que lleguen bien. – indicó el viejo.

Los chicos se despidieron, y una vez fuera, dejaron el lugar para aparecer frente a la Casa Black. Travis, que los había seguido, se quedó en la acera del frente, retomando su vigilancia.

Una vez dentro, Ron se dirigió a las escaleras; pero antes de empezar a subir, llamó a sus amigos.

- ¿No vienen? – les preguntó.

Harry miró a Hermione de reojo.

- Seguro. – contestó.

- Yo quiero leer un rato, no tengo sueño. – se excusó la chica.

Ron se encogió de hombros, y tras darle las buenas noches, subió seguido de su amigo.

Hermione se quedó en el salón, y escogía algunos libros de un estante, cuando escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al ver a Harry acercarse corriendo, porque el muchacho puso una mano sobre la suya y le susurró unas palabras rápidamente.

- Ven a mi habitación más tarde, necesitamos hablar. – le pidió.

- Pero…- no le dio oportunidad de objetar.

- Por favor. – añadió el joven viéndola con ansiedad.

Hermione dudó un segundo, antes de asentir en silencio. Harry sonrió agradecido y, tomando su chaqueta del sillón más cercano, subió nuevamente las escaleras, perdiéndose en el rellano.

La joven se mantuvo allí, de pie, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de angustia en el rostro. Tras aspirar profundamente, se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana.

* * *

**N.A.** ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué querrá Harry? Bueno, más o menos que es fácil imaginarlo, la pregunta es qué pasará allí. Hemos tenido un poco más de acción, las funciones se han dejado más claras y veremos cómo trabajan esas parejas que se han formado. Creo que Ron ha salido perdiendo, pobre, Laria no tiene mucha paciencia. En cuanto a Draco, creo que ha estado muy Draco, ¿hasta dónde estará dispuesto a llegar?

Ahora sí, algunos comentarios:

**Pam**: ¿Qué querrá Harry con Hermione? Ay, la angustia, se viene Harmony, aunque aún no podría asegurar qué ocurre exactamente. ¿Te ha gustado Draco en este capítulo? Como que ha sido muy él, pero lo que más aprecio es que sea honesto y reconozca que no es ningún héroe y que se preocupa tanto por su madre. Gracias por pasar, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.

**Ariza:** Hola, completamente de acuerdo en que no pueden confiarse de Malfoy al cien por ciento, al menos deben tener mucho cuidado. Se han formado parejas para tener un poco más de acción y además creo que cada uno puede ser una buena influencia en los demás. Tiene que venir algo entre Harry y Hermione, a ver cómo lo manejan y qué harán. Besos y gracias por estar ahí.

**Hermione V**: Hola, todavía no hay besos, pero nunca se sabe lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, pensaba también en que están en una situación muy difícil, a ver cómo la manejamos. Ahora vimos a Malfoy siendo muy él y dejando las cosas en claro con el trío. Quise también mostrar un poco de acción, cómo se perfilan las cosas, y los equipos que se irán reuniendo para enfrentar lo que viene. Veremos cómo se dan las cosas entre esos dos y en qué andan los villanos. Gracias por leer, un beso.

**Magdal:** Las musas captaron el mensaje y siguen aquí, habrá que amarrarlas porque no me puedo bloquear justamente ahora, ¿te imaginas? Tenemos momento Harmony en el aire, me pregunto qué pasará; a veces no sé qué pensar porque están en una situación muy difícil, pero nunca se sabe. Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.

**Bella-Bere**: Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado, he intentado que haya más acción, o al menos que las cosas se pongan más claras con las misiones y las parejas asignadas. Me gusta que Harry salga en defensa de Hermione, y asuma una actitud un poco más madura. Malfoy ya dejó sus condiciones claras y tenemos conversación Harmony en ciernes, ¿qué pasará? Intentaré no tardar, gracias por estar allí, muchos besos, cuídate.

**Melrose Cullen**: Hola, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y las cosas se pongan más interesantes. Equipos formados, Draco dentro, y una conversación muy necesaria, ahora sí creo que cualquier cosa puede pasar, a esperar y pedirle a la musa que no se vaya, si me bloqueo ahora, lloro. Gracias por estar allí y los ánimos, vienen muy bien, besos.

**Esciam**: Hola, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Me gusta mucho Kim, es muy centrado y justo, él y Hermione trabajarán muy bien juntos; no sé muy qué decir de las otras dos parejas. Draco está siendo él y a ver cómo manejan eso, porque yo al menos no confiaría en él a ciegas. Espero poner algo de Harmony pronto, que hace falta y va con la trama. Gracias por leer, se te quiere, hasta pronto y a ver cuándo leo algo tuyo, besos.

Gracias también para todos los que leen a la sombra, si bien les cuento que aquí en la luz se aprecia más ;) También por pasar a las otras historias; no me he vuelto loca, por cierto, sólo me di el gusto de escribir de fandoms no muy comunes y a los que quiero mucho, tal vez algunos los conozcan y otros no tanto, pero están allí por si quieren pasar.

Me despido, y si les gustó, ya saben cómo hacerme feliz, y también a la musa, por supuesto. Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Aglaia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este capítulo ha salido muy largo, pero no he querido cortarlo, así que acomódense bien.**

* * *

Harry permaneció despierto y dando vueltas por su habitación, mientras esperaba que Hermione llegara. No estaba seguro de qué iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía si era correcto lo que hacía, pero no podían continuar así. Si tan sólo una horas antes, la idea de permanecer evitándose el uno al otro le parecía absurda, ahora que iban enfrentarse a todos los peligros discutidos con Moody, el no hablar con ella no era una opción. Debían poder conversar, como siempre, y ayudarse cuando fuera necesario.

Le oyó tocar suavemente antes de entrar, y se quedó donde estaba mientras ella cerraba la puerta y lo veía desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? – Harry dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No, gracias, estoy bien. – ella no se movió. – Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea estar aquí; será mejor que hablemos en otro momento…

— ¿Cuándo? ¿En el comedor, frente a Ron? – la interrumpió el muchacho. – Esto es algo que debemos hablar a solas, lo sabes.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro.

—Harry, es que no sé qué decir, y tampoco creo que lo sepas tú. – la joven sonaba angustiada. – He pensado en esto toda la semana y estoy tan confundida que no le encuentro una explicación razonable.

Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa; si a él le desesperaba toda esa situación, a Hermione debía volverle loca el no hallar un indicio de lógica.

—No creo que haya nada razonable en esto, Hermione, ese es el problema. Yo…también lo he pensado, y al principio creí que con ignorarlo todo pasaría, pero no ha sido así. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿No hablarnos ni mirarnos? ¿Actuar como si no pasara nada? – Harry dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Es que no pasa nada! Nada que entienda, al menos, y no tiene sentido arriesgar tanto por algo que posiblemente no tenga ninguna importancia. – la última frase sonó tan llena de duda que aún a ella le pareció vacía.

— ¿Ninguna importancia? ¿El que casi nos besemos te parece que pueda tener poca importancia? – Harry habló con tono herido.

— ¡No! Digo, sí. – la chica soltó un bufido impotente. - ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¡Y Ginny!

—También pienso en ellos. – le aseguró el muchacho. - ¿Cómo puedo ver a Ron cada día? Sabes lo que dirá de todo esto. Y Ginny… ya no sé lo que siento por ella, nada es lo mismo.

—Eso es porque ella no está aquí; tal vez sea sólo eso, la extrañas. – Hermione no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y por algún motivo, le dolió.

Harry pareció reflexionar en lo que ella le dijo, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Crees que intenté besarte porque extraño a Ginny? Hermione, me conoces mejor que eso. – le dijo.

— ¿Entonces porqué? – su pregunta sonó angustiada.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro, no sé cómo llamarle, sólo quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. – el muchacho se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. – ahora fue su turno de suspirar. - ¡Ay, Harry! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Hermione agachó la cabeza y sintió cómo lágrimas de impotencia se agolpaban en sus ojos; odiaba no saber qué hacer y aún más, el miedo que empezaba a sentir.

Harry titubeó antes de acercarse a ella, pero casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado, y la envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que pareció querer decirle sin palabras todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Hermione correspondió el gesto y lo acercó a sí como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el muchacho la alejó un poco para enmarcar su rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Puedo besarte? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella, en lugar de responder, cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Harry, con un asentimiento casi imperceptible. Sus labios se unieron, primero con timidez, tanteándose el uno al otro, hasta que él mordisqueó muy suavemente, como jugando, para hacer el beso más profundo, al tiempo que la acercaba más a sí.

La mente de Hermione se había desconectado, totalmente ajena a lo que sentía. No pensaba en nada, sólo se aferraba más a Harry, mientras entrelazabas las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Ninguno hubiera podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que se separaron apenas para tomar un poco de aire, descansando ella la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó él con un susurro pegado a su oído.

Hermione sintió cómo volvía de pronto a la realidad, y levantó la mirada sin saber qué responder.

—Siento como si un hipogrifo me hubiera pateado, ¿sabes? Es muy extraño. – Harry la veía confundido.

—Sí, lo es, y me pasa lo mismo, Harry, pero nada ha cambiado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – ella deshizo el abrazo y retrocedió unos pasos, juntando sus manos como si de pronto sintiera mucho frío.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Todo ha cambiado, Hermione, todo. Jamás había sentido algo así; necesito estar contigo y besarte, eso es algo diferente. – el joven alzó la voz.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me escurro a tu habitación cada noche? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – ella apenas sofocó un sollozo mientras lo miraba con furia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! – Harry negó tajante. – Pero no lo vamos a dejar así, no podemos.

— ¿Y Ron? – le recordó Hermione.

—Él entenderá, sé que lo hará. – el muchacho intentó sonar seguro.

— ¿Entenderá lo que nosotros no podemos? – fue el turno de la chica de sonar escéptica.

Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire y se acercó a ella, extendiendo las manos para tomar las suyas, pero guardando cierta distancia.

—No diré que estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento, Hermione, porque estaría mintiendo y tú lo sabrías. – sonrió triste. – Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ya no te veo del mismo modo, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Quiero…que sigas a mi lado, pero no sólo como mi mejor amiga, porque uno no está pensando todo el tiempo en besar a su mejor amiga. Lo que quiero decir es que _necesito_ estar contigo, ¿me entiendes? – Harry lucía resuelto.

—Sí, te entiendo, aunque suena muy confuso. – Hermione sonrió de lado. – Pero estamos en una situación muy difícil, Harry; no sé si Ron pueda comprender esto, pero está Ginny, y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

—Tampoco yo. – le aseguró Harry al instante. – Pero no puedo engañarla y continuar como si nada pasara, tengo que hablar con ella.

— ¿Hablarle? – repitió Hermione.

—En menos de un mes volverá para las vacaciones de Navidad; entonces lo haré, será lo mejor, por ella y por nosotros. – le dijo el muchacho muy seguro. – Sé que lo entenderá.

Hermione pareció dudar, y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Harry, yo…creo que en tanto no hables con ella, tú y yo debemos permanecer como hasta ahora; es decir, no podemos…- a ella le costaba hablar con claridad.

—Entiendo, y está bien, yo pienso igual. Luego, cuando todo esté claro, tendremos tiempo para nosotros. – Harry le sonrió.

La joven suspiró más tranquila, contemplando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tengo miedo. – reconoció al fin.

—Yo también; pero no estamos solos, saldremos de esto juntos. – le aseguró él.- Al final, todo estará bien.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, mientras Harry se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Es tarde, ve a la cama; si Moody tiene razón, vamos a trabajar muy duro estos días. – Harry intentó hablar con ligereza.

—Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado. – la joven liberó sus manos suavemente. – Debes estar muy alerta, Harry.

—Lo sé, no empieces a preocuparte por mí, ve a descansar. – insistió él.

—Está bien. – Hermione sonrió. – Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. – respondió el muchacho.

Antes de irse, la joven se empinó para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, y con una última mirada, dejó la habitación.

Harry sonrió y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su cama.

* * *

Un aburrido Theodore Nott jugaba con su varita, haciendo girar aros de fuego en el aire, que desaparecían cada cierto tiempo, siendo reemplazados de inmediato.

Cuando uno de ellos explotó, en vez de extinguirse, algunas chispas saltaron hasta la celda desde la que se oyó un ligero jadeo.

—Calla, Squib, o harás que me desconcentre, y no te gustaría que te llegaran algo más que chispas, ¿verdad? – Nott ni siquiera levantó la mirada al hablar.

El Padre Joseph se acurrucó en el rincón más alejado de su celda; no tenía sentido contestar, y si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que ese muchacho le hubiera hecho callar como acostumbraba. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo qué hacían o que deseaban de él, pero había comprobado que con una sencilla palabra podían dejarlo sin voz, hasta que alguno de ellos lo recordaba, y entonces podía hablar nuevamente.

Tras darle mil vueltas a todo lo que viera y oyera en las últimas semanas, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba ante algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero si tuviera que darle un nombre, sólo se le ocurría una palabra: magia.

La sólo idea, para un hombre de su educación, era una herejía; décadas de enseñanzas habían conseguido que esa palabra fuera desterrada de su vocabulario, pero no encontraba otra explicación, ¿de qué otra manera llamarle? Eso era magia, le gustara o no.

Los últimos días, algo más resignado, empezó a recordar esos viejos libros que guardaba celosamente en su habitación del edificio parroquial; nunca supo porqué la curiosidad hacia esos temas, asumió que se debía a la fascinación que hechos tan misteriosos podían tener sobre ciertas personas. Entonces pensó que él era sólo una de ellas, y si bien no era un tema consecuente con sus enseñanzas y creencias, se consolaba pensando que no le hacía daño a nadie.

Pero ahora, viendo que todo lo leído era real, no sabía qué pensar; sólo se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pudo haber hecho para convertirse en blanco de esos desalmados.

Pestañeó cuando los aros de fuego se reunieron en el centro de la habitación y con una ligera explosión, se extinguieron en el aire.

El muchacho; Theodore, había escuchado que le llamaban, se acercó a los barrotes, y lo miró desde su altura con mal disimulada burla.

—Pobre Squib, debes de sentirte muy sólo allí, ¿cierto? Nadie con quien hablar, parece muy aburrido. – negó con falsa pena.

El sacerdote no contestó, sólo lo miró encogido en su rincón, con los ojos casi sin vida, apenas una ligera chispa los iluminaba.

— ¿Vas a matarme? – preguntó al fin con voz cavernosa.

Theodore rió como si encontrara la idea muy divertida.

— ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Morir? ¡Vamos, no te hemos tratado tan mal! – el muchacho pareció ofendido. – Tienes comida, agua, ¿qué más podrías desear?

El anciano se inclinó con esfuerzo hacia delante, irguiendo la cabeza tanto como podía, y fijando sus ojos en los crueles que le sostenían la mirada sin dudar.

—Eres diabólico. – espetó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Eso piensas? ¡Gracias! Viniendo de ti, eso significa mucho para mí, de verdad no lo esperaba. – comentó Theodore sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer algo por ti, te lo mereces, no es justo que pases tanto tiempo solo.

El muchacho dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar el sacerdote, alzando la voz con esfuerzo.

Theodore giró apenas para mirarlo sin rastro de sonrisa en su expresión, sólo un frío desprecio endurecía sus facciones.

—Voy a traerte compañía, no queremos que enloquezcas para el gran día, ya empiezas a decir estupideces; te necesitamos cuerdo. – mencionó antes de perderse en lo alto de la escalera.

El sacerdote se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aterrado por el significado de esas palabras.

* * *

Muy temprano, la mañana del sábado, Harry, Ron y Hermione compartían el desayuno en la cocina, atendidos por un diligente Kreacher, que servía plato tras plato, hasta que incluso el pelirrojo debió decirle que ya tenían suficiente.

Harry y Ron discutían algunos detalles de la conversación del día anterior con Moody, mientras la joven revisaba El Profeta, como cada día.

—No entiendo porqué debo quedarme en esa casa revisando informes, y menos con esa bruja. – se quejaba Ron por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

—Por favor, Ron, si Moody te asignó ese trabajo debe de tener sus motivos; recuerda que estuvimos todos de acuerdo en aceptar lo que nos dijera sin quejarnos. – intervino Hermione sin abandonar su lectura.

—Y no puedes asegurar que sea algo aburrido, podrás informarte de todo lo que ocurre, eso está bien. – Harry intentó animarlo.

—Es fácil decirlo, ustedes si van a tener trabajo de campo. – siguió rezongando el muchacho.

Harry suspiró y escondió apenas una mueca exasperada.

—No vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo. – descartó el joven sacudiendo la cabeza. – Hermione, ¿me alcanzas la sección que ya terminaste, por favor?

—Seguro, aquí tienes. – la chica le extendió el diario sin levantar la mirada.

—Gracias. – Harry empezó a leer muy concentrado.

Ron guardó silencio durante ese breve intercambio de palabras, mirando de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó pasados unos segundos.

— ¿En dónde? – Harry lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Cómo dónde? ¡Aquí! – insistió el pelirrojo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de mirarlo alzando las cejas.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – inquirió ella a su vez.

—Con ustedes dos, ahora; creí que no se hablaban. – Ron hizo el comentario como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.

La joven lució desconcertada y un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas, mientras Harry miraba a su amigo irritado.

—No sé de dónde sacas eso, Ron. – fue él quien habló.

—Déjame pensar. – Ron fingió hacer memoria. - ¿Tal vez porque no los he visto dirigirse la palabra hace días?

—Eso no es cierto, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Hermione cogió su periódico de vuelta.

—Tengo ojos y oídos, así que sé de lo que hablo. – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—No, no lo sabes, y mientras sea así, será mejor que lo dejes estar, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry sonó mucho más cortante de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ron lo miró ofendido, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero el timbre de la puerta lo distrajo.

Hermione se levantó muy rápido, y salió de la cocina a abrir.

—Harry, si es lo que estoy pensando… - Ron miró a su amigo con desconfianza.

—Prometo hablar contigo luego, ¿está bien? – Harry bajó su tono un poco.

Ron iba a insistir, pero la vuelta de Hermione le hizo guardar silencio, especialmente porque no venía sola.

—Buenos días, muchachos, es bueno ver que se levantan temprano. – Travis ocupó una silla sin esperar a ser invitado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ron le preguntó de mala manera.

—Ya sabemos quién es el sol de la casa en las mañanas. – el rubio sonrió tomando un panecillo.

—Travis, no lo provoques. – intervino Harry, para impedir una réplica de su amigo. - ¿Porqué mejor no nos cuentas qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada especial, al menos por ahora. Moody me envió a decirles que su trabajo ya empezó. – anunció Travis con una mueca divertida.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos al auror; no esperaban tener que asumir sus obligaciones tan pronto.

—No me vean así, creí que estaban ansiosos por empezar a ayudar. – el rubio tomó otro bocadillo.

—Sí, claro, es sólo que no esperábamos que fuera ahora mismo. – le explicó Harry, recuperando el aplomo. – Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Ya saben cómo trabajaremos, ¿no? Eso Moody lo dejó claro. La verdad es que en un primer momento esperábamos empezar a actuar de acuerdo a los acontecimientos, pero ya saben cómo es el viejo, quiere adelantarse a todo. – se explicó el mayor.

—Creo que es lo más inteligente, para saber exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos. – Hermione aprobó la idea.

Travis la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú y Kim se llevarán muy bien; Moody es listo, le concedo eso. – comentó. – Bien, empezaremos contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que la idea era esperar a que Malfoy se pusiera en contacto, pero estuvimos hablando anoche y lo mejor será dejarle en claro quién tiene el control, si le permitimos actuar por su cuenta, podría darnos alguna sorpresa desagradable. Así que Kim y tú irán esta tarde a su casa para dejarle algunas cosas en claro. – indicó.

— ¿Amenazarlo? – preguntó Hermione desconfiada.

—Esas son cosas de Moody, no imagino a Kim amenazando a nadie; pero sabe cómo manejar estos asuntos, confía en él. – la tranquilizó el rubio. – Se verán a las tres, Kim te estará esperando en la otra calle.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa algo temblorosa; esperaba que las cosas fueran como él decía.

—Ahora tú, Weasley. Ya sabes cómo llegar al Cuartel, ¿verdad? A la misma hora debes ir a reunirte con Laria. No pongas esa cara, no muerde, o eso creo. – Travis disimuló una sonrisa. – Sólo…llega a tiempo y sé amable; que no te intimide, porque puede oler el miedo y será peor. – le advirtió.

— ¿Puede oler el miedo? – Ron lo miró inquieto.

—Es un decir, Weasley, no exageres. – el auror se dirigió a Harry. – Tú y yo seremos explotados hoy, compañero; Moody quiere que vigilemos a Jugson y Mulciber desde ya.

—Ellos se esconden en Surrey, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

—Sí, y como creo que viviste allí, supongo que conoces la zona. – confirmó Travis. – Así que mis buenos muchachos, a trabajar.

Todos empezaron a moverse en simultáneo. Mientras Harry iba a buscar su chaqueta, Travis se acercó a un desconfiado Kreacher para presentarse y pedirle algunos panecillos para el camino, a lo que el elfo aceptó gustoso; después de todo, ese hombre iba con el amo. Hermione corrió a la biblioteca para tomar unos libros que pudieran servirle a Ron, y este se dirigió con paso resignado a buscar su mochila, que había dejado tirada por allí el día anterior.

Diez minutos después se encontraron en el vestíbulo, con Harry y Travis listos para partir.

—Debemos estar de vuelta al anochecer; que cada uno termine lo suyo y nos veremos en el Cuartel para hablar con Moody. – indicó el rubio.

—De acuerdo. – asintió Ron.

—Tengan mucho cuidado. – les dijo Hermione, intentando no mirar demasiado a Harry.

—Ustedes también. – mencionó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué podría pasarme? Sólo voy a revisar pergaminos. – rumió Ron.

—Laria podría morderte y siempre ha sido un poco venenosa. – rió Travis. – Es broma, no te pongas así. Vamos ya, Harry.

Ambos se despidieron con un gesto, y tras salir, cruzaron la calle para perderse entre los callejones.

—Parece que estamos avanzando, ¿eh? – preguntó al cabo de un rato el auror.

— ¿Avanzando? – repitió Harry.

—Las miradas, Potter, las miradas. – exclamó el rubio. – Eres rápido, bien por ti.

Harry ignoró las bromas de Travis y con un resoplido, apuró el paso; iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Horas después, cada una de las parejas asignadas cumplía con su labor, algunos con más suerte que otros.

Ron no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse ofendido o aliviado con la actitud de Laria. No hizo más que poner un pie en la casa y la griega lo saludó con un escueto saludo, invitándolo a entrar en la biblioteca, donde usualmente trabajaba.

Sin mayores ceremonias, puso una pila de pergaminos frente a él, "para que vaya enterándose de todos los hechos", y ocupó el extremo opuesto de la mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

El pelirrojo intentó un par de veces hacer alguna pregunta, pero la bruja apenas si señalaba los papeles para que siguiera leyendo, por lo que Ron le dirigió una mirada indignada y se enfocó en su trabajo; esperaba que a los demás les fuera un poco mejor.

Hermione, por su parte, se encontró a la hora exacta con Kim, quien la saludó cordialmente, y le explicó que su idea era ir a Malfoy Manor usando una entrada lateral que ya se había encargado de explorar; así evitarían cruzarse con el auror que custodiaba la entrada de la casa, y estarían bien cubiertos por si a algún mortífago se le ocurría ir de visita mientras ellos estuvieran allí.

La chica encontró muy interesantes sus ideas, y así se lo hizo saber, a lo que el hombre correspondió con una suave sonrisa.

Luego de aparecer en las afueras de la enorme casa, Hermione siguió a Kim por un camino abandonado que los llevó hasta un pórtico que al parecer no había sido usado en muchos años.

Unos pasos más adelante, tras rodear una fuente, el auror extendió un brazo para detener el avance de la joven.

—Creo que no debemos seguir más adelante sin autorización; por lo que sé de esta familia, imagino que ya bastante ofendidos estarán de que lleguemos hasta aquí sin pedir permiso. – indicó Kim.

—Tienes razón, no les hará ninguna gracia. – acordó Hermione. - ¿Cómo haremos para avisarle a Malfoy que estamos aquí?

—Dame un minuto. – indicó el hombre.

Hermione lo vio observar la casa con el ceño fruncido, hasta que una pequeña criatura, que la chica reconoció en el acto como un elfo doméstico mal trajeado, le salió al encuentro.

El elfo pareció asustado al verlos, pero Kim se inclinó a su altura, y le susurró algunas palabras que no alcanzó a oír. Vio a la criatura asentir y perderse de vuelta en el camino por el que había llegado.

—Va a anunciarnos. – comentó el hombre en voz alta.

Hermione se acercó al auror con expresión curiosa.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que viniera? – preguntó.

—No lo hice, no exactamente. Imagino qué sabes cuán poderosos son en realidad los elfos domésticos, y aún más, muy fieles. Vigilan las casas de sus amos y los protegen, aún cuando muchos de ellos no lo merezcan. – comentó con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo. – Hermione estaba impresionada por su razonamiento.

Minutos después, el mismo elfo regresó a verlos, y con un gesto, les pidió que lo siguieran; la joven dudó, pero un asentimiento de parte de Kim la alentó a andar.

Entraron por una pequeña puerta que los guió a las cocinas, donde un grupo de elfos se afanaban en sus labores, mirándolos apenas con algo de temor.

Atravesaron un pasillo, y Hermione no pudo reprimir un ligero escalofrío que la recorrió al recordar la única vez que estuvo en esa casa. Kim debió intuirlo, porque detuvo sus pasos para mirarla muy serio.

—No se puede olvidar lo que nos ha lastimado, pero el miedo es un mal compañero; ahora entierra esos recuerdos, y avanza. – le dijo con tono suave.

Hermione parpadeó, primero confusa, y luego agradecida por sus palabras; debía preguntarle luego cómo era que sabía tanto de lo ocurrido, pero ahora tenía razón, debía avanzar, así que reanudó el paso.

Draco Malfoy los esperaba en el salón, sentado en el sillón que a su padre le gustaba tanto, y con una mueca de desprecio. Su primer impulso, cuando le informaron de que la sangre sucia Granger y alguien más, habían llegado hasta la puerta de su casa sin ser invitados, fue salir y echarlos él mismo. Pero no era ningún tonto, y si estaban allí, algún motivo debían de tener; sería cuestión de oírles, para saber de qué trataba y si le reportaría algún beneficio.

Kim y Hermione entraron al salón, escoltados por el elfo, que desapareció tan pronto como pudo. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirando a Malfoy sin acercarse demasiado.

—Les ofrecería asiento, pero eso sólo lo hago con las visitas que son bienvenidas. – comentó el muchacho a modo de saludo.

—Lamentamos haber irrumpido de este modo, pero comprenderás que usar la entrada principal no era una opción. – mencionó Kim. – Es importante que hablemos contigo, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo.

Draco vio al hombre con el ceño fruncido, ¿quién rayos era ese?

— ¿Has traído a un guardaespaldas, Granger? No pensé que me temieras tanto. – Malfoy usó su habitual tono ofensivo.

—No te temo, Malfoy, nunca lo he hecho. – descartó la joven, arrugando la nariz. – Ya oíste, necesitamos decirte un par de cosas.

— ¿Y qué será? – continuó burlándose el rubio.

—Pensé que resultaría obvio. – intervino Kim. – Has ofrecido tu ayuda para detener a los Nott en su propósito de llevar a cabo un ritual en La Gran Noche, y pediste ciertos beneficios a cambio.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – se dirigió Draco por primera vez a él con tono hostil.

—Eso no tiene importancia, pero si quieres un nombre, ese sería Kim. Ahora, no creo que sea prudente permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, por nuestra seguridad, y la tuya, por supuesto, así que seremos breves y claros. – indicó el auror sin alterar su semblante sereno.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Granger? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Trabaja con ese rubio que me atacó en la Academia? No me involucrarán en sus tonterías. – Draco se incorporó mirando a Hermione con ira.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy, en lo absoluto. Dijiste que ayudarías siempre y cuando protejamos a tu madre; el cómo lo hagamos es cosa nuestra. – la joven contestó secamente.

El rubio miró de uno a otro, cada vez más desconfiado, ¿casi irrumpían en su casa para hablarle de ese modo?

—Hablaré claro, joven Malfoy, y lo haré sólo una vez. – Kim avanzó un par de pasos. – Sospechamos que Theodore Nott se pondrá en contacto contigo en cualquier momento para pedirte algo, o anunciarte algo. Cuando lo haga, deberás informárnoslo de inmediato, y así será con todo lo que consigas averiguar hasta que sea detenido. A cambio, tu madre recibirá protección; te garantizo que nada malo le ocurrirá, puede permanecer aquí, o aceptar ser llevada a cualquier otro lugar que prefiera; en donde sea, estará a salvo, tienes mi palabra. Esas son nuestras condiciones, y necesitamos conocer tu respuesta ahora. – culminó su oferta sin pestañear.

Draco se sintió extrañamente tranquilizado por las palabras del extraño; no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que no mentía. También comprendió que sin importar cuánto presionara, no iba a obtener más información; ni de él, ni de Granger.

Su curiosidad se había incrementado, pero si deseaba obtener lo que quería, iba a tener que ceder, aunque no le gustara. Ya tendría sus respuestas llegado el momento; ahora lo mejor sería hacer un esfuerzo para soportar a esa gente.

—Está bien, acepto. – anunció al fin, sin bajar la mirada.

Kim ladeó la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima, sondeando en sus ojos por unos minutos sin romper el silencio. Luego hizo una pequeña inclinación y miró a Hermione.

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí. – indicó, para luego dirigirse a Malfoy. – En cuanto tú y tu madre decidan en dónde se quedará, díselo a Hermione, ella se encargará. En cuanto a Nott, lo mismo; cualquier cosa que averigües, no lo olvides.

—De acuerdo. – asintió Draco, sin variar su expresión.

—No nos traiciones, Malfoy, porque lo sabremos. – le advirtió la joven sin poder contener su desconfianza.

—Hice un trato, Granger; si ustedes cumplen, yo también lo haré. – le espetó el rubio.

Sin hablar más, Kim y Hermione dejaron la habitación, regresando por el mismo camino que los llevó hasta allí. Malfoy no se ofreció a acompañarlos, ni los despidió, tampoco lo esperaban.

Una vez fuera, Hermione aspiró el aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando.

— ¿Estás bien? – Kim le preguntó con semblante preocupado.

—Sí, gracias. – apreció la chica. - ¿Crees que podamos confiar en él?

—Por ahora, si; luego, no lo sé. – se encogió de hombros el auror. – Iremos paso a paso, este muchacho es muy complicado, realmente difícil

—Y eso que no compartiste clases con él. – bufó la chica negando con la cabeza.

Kim le dirigió la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto esbozar, y con un gesto la invitó a desaparecer. Ahora debían informarle a Moody de los alcances de su visita.

* * *

— ¡Qué aburrido! Odio vigilar. – Travis bostezó y se frotó los ojos con desgano.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero prefirió callar; a veces le recordaba un poco a Ron, si le daba pie, no iba a parar de quejarse.

Estaban dentro de una casucha abandonada en la zona más pobre y descuidada de Surrey, sentados sobre unos bancos polvorientos, y mirando a través de los cristales rotos el otro lado de la calle. La casa en la que se escondía Jugson estaba en su campo de visión.

Hasta hacía un par de horas, habían corrido de allí a la guarida de Mulciber, comprobando que ninguno de ellos dejaba su escondite. Se instalaron en esa casa cuando un auror del Ministerio les dio el alcance para asegurarles que él se encargaría de vigilar y que ellos podrían volver con Jugson. Al parecer, Moody y Kingsley no querían dejar nada al azar.

— ¿Viven lejos tus tíos? – le preguntó Travis de pronto.

Harry lo miró, extrañado por su comentario.

—Algo. – respondió el muchacho. - ¿Porqué preguntas?

—Nada importante, sólo pensé que si su casa quedaba cerca, podríamos ir por algo de cenar, me muero de hambre. – reconoció el rubio.

Harry no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse siquiera a Travis cerca de los Dursley.

—Aunque fuera así, no les agradaría, créeme; no les gustan los magos, y mucho menos yo. – le explicó el muchacho sin darle demasiada importancia.

Travis asintió comprensivo.

—Ya, me hago una idea; mi viejo era igual. – comentó.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Era muggle? – Harry lo miró curioso.

—Y un idiota también; aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con que fuera muggle, por supuesto. – se apresuró a aclarar.

Harry detecto cierto resentimiento en su voz que no había escuchado antes.

— ¿No se llevaban bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No estoy seguro, nunca pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como para saberlo; me evitaba como a la peste y se fue cuando tenía seis. – mencionó con tono seco.

—Lo siento. – le dijo honestamente, ¿qué clase de padre era ese?

—Está bien, igual no hizo mucha falta, mi madre y yo nos las arreglamos bien solos. – le contó.

— ¿Ella si es una bruja? – inquirió Harry, luego de dar una mirada por la ventana.

—No, es muggle también, pero de las buenas. – el rubio sonrió y su voz sonó mucho más cálida.

—Entonces eres hijo de muggles, como Hermione. – ahora entendía porqué Travis se movía tan bien en ambos mundos.

—Por eso me agrada tanto esa chica; más te vale cuidarla bien. – le advirtió retomando su carácter normal.

El muchacho rodó los ojos exasperado, allí estaba de nuevo; llevaba todo el día haciendo esas insinuaciones.

—Será mejor que dejes eso, ¿de acuerdo? – le contestó de mal humor.

—Vamos, tampoco lo iría diciendo por allí, entiendo que están en una situación difícil. – le aseguró el auror. – No creas que no me doy cuenta de eso; sólo menciono lo obvio, y es que deben aclarar lo que pasa entre ustedes.

—Lo que pase entre Hermione y yo es asunto nuestro. – le increpó Harry con su paciencia al límite.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que te apresures, porque llevas las de perder. Después de todo, eres tú el que tiene novia, ella es libre y puede preferir a alguien que no le traiga tantos problemas; es un consejo. – a veces Travis no sabía cuando callarse.

Harry se contuvo de decirle todo lo que pensaba, porque no tenía sentido. Él no sabía nada, ni podía siquiera imaginar todo lo ocurrido entre Hermione y él; tal vez le agradara Travis, con todo y su actitud, pero no iba a hacerlo su confidente.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, sin ofender. – intentó sonar lo más cortés posible.

—Está bien, entiendo. – el rubio asintió pensativo.

Permanecieron otra hora más vigilando, compartiendo algunos de los panecillos ya resecos que Travis obtuviera de Kreacher, y hasta se dieron tiempo para especular acerca de lo que podrían querer invocar los mortífagos La Noche de Walpurgis.

De pronto, cierto movimiento en la espesura, llamó su atención, haciendo que callaran de inmediato. Una sombra había aparecido entre los matorrales, al parecer se trataba de un hombre muy cubierto con su capa. Travis le hizo un gesto a Harry para que guardara silencio, mientras él se incorporaba con mucho cuidado para ver mejor.

El encapuchado cruzó el corto sendero que conducía a la casa de Jugson, y tras tocar la puerta, se perdió en su interior.

—Apuesto mi cuello a que ese es Nott. – susurró Travis.

—Seguro que sí, ¿no crees que deberíamos detenerlo? Somos dos contra dos. – sugirió Harry.

—Ya lo he pensado, pero no sería lo más inteligente, Harry; sabes que Nott no está solo, tiene al loco de su abuelo detrás para empezar esto una y otra vez, tenemos que cortarlo de raíz. – Travis sonó seguro.

Harry contuvo sus ganas de insistir; Travis tenía razón, aunque no le gustara la idea.

Sólo treinta minutos después, la figura salió de la casa, teniendo cuidado de cubrir su rostro. Caminó con paso lento hasta la avenida, y dio una mirada alrededor. Justo antes de desaparecer, fijó la vista directamente en la ventana desde la que Travis y Harry vigilaban. Ambos tuvieron exactamente la misma impresión; el hombre sonrió.

De pronto, todo pasó muy rápido.

—Harry. – Travis lo miró inquieto. – Él sabía.

El muchacho empezó a usar su cabeza a toda velocidad.

—Quería distraernos, pero… ¿para qué? – no terminó de pensar cuando el auror se había puesto de pie y corría fuera de la casa.

— ¡Mulciber, Harry! Nos quería lejos de allí; tengo un mal presentimiento, vamos. – lo apuró.

En un pestañeo, ya estaban fuera del escondrijo que dejaron custodiado por el auror del Ministerio, sólo que no lo vieron en su puesto. Con las varitas fuera, empezaron a avanzar entre la espesa maleza, hasta que Harry dio un grito de alarma, haciendo que Travis corriera a su lado.

Frente a ellos, el auror yacía sobre el césped con una mueca de terror congelada en su rostro.

—El Avada. – susurró Travis, antes de correr hacia la casa.

Harry se quedó con la varita en alto, y la mirada fija en el cuerpo del mago, escudriñando entre la oscuridad cada cierto tiempo. Travis no tardó en regresar con expresión frustrada.

—Se ha ido; Mulciber escapó. – indicó dando una patada al aire. – Y si volvemos con Jugson, él tampoco estará, todo fue un plan.

—Tenemos que avisar al Ministerio. – el muchacho habló señalando al auror caído.

—Yo me encargo, tú ve al Cuartel y avisa a los otros. – el rubio bufó cuando lo vio dudar. - ¡Sólo ve, Harry! Me reuniré con ustedes pronto.

El muchacho asintió, y con una mirada resuelta, desapareció.

* * *

Cuando Travis regresó al Cuartel, después de dejar el cuerpo del auror en manos de Kingsley, y de informarle a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, ya era casi medianoche.

Le extrañó el silencio en la casa, esperaba oír todo un barullo de la gente reunida, haciendo conjeturas, no eso.

Apuró el paso para llegar al salón, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a todos allí reunidos; pero pronto una nueva inquietud se le instaló como una piedra en el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó casi sin voz.

No estaba seguro de quién lucía peor, si sus compañeros aurores, o los más jóvenes, especialmente Harry. Pero fue Moody quien le contestó.

—Nos ganaron la mano de nuevo, Taylor, otra desaparición. – rumió el viejo rabioso.

— ¿Desaparición? ¿Quién? - insistió con sus preguntas.

Kim, de brazos cruzados, lo miró casi tan calmado como de costumbre, casi.

—Una bruja esta vez; aquí, en Londres, acaban de avisarnos. Mataron a su esposo y se la llevaron. – explicó sucinto.

— ¿Porqué? – intervino Ron de pronto, como saliendo de un trance. - ¿Porqué están haciendo esto?

—Está claro, Weasley, esos infelices necesitan más ofrendas. – fue Laria quien respondió mordiendo las palabras.

Las campanadas del reloj marcaron las doce, pero ninguno dijo nada, estaban demasiado concentrados en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**N.A.** ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo seguimos? Bueno, creo que ha habido de todo en este capítulo, no he podido contenerme a meterle drama y todo eso. Comprenderán lo poco incoherente que pareció por momentos la conversación entre Harry y Hermione, pero es que en semejante situación, la coherencia no va muy bien. Ahora, Ron sospecha y quiere respuestas, ¿cómo reaccionará? Los equipos trabajando juntos, Laria es muy ella y no le va a poner las cosas fáciles a Ron. Me gustó que Hermione y Kim se lleven tan bien, aún con Draco de por medio que siempre es muy Draco, y Travis con Harry son un buen caso, ya sabemos más del auror y así espero poder contarles de los otros. Nott es malo, de verdad que sí, y la pobre bruja, ¿De qué irá esto?

**Comentarios y respuestas a reviews:**

**Lyli**: Hola, siempre allí, muchas gracias. Espero que la historia te siga enganchando y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ha tenido de todo un poco, Harmony incluido y mucho drama para que resulte más interesante. Ahora si que puede pasar cualquier cosa y es bueno ver a los chicos trabajando con los aurores. Nos leemos pronto, besos miles.

**Magdal:** Hola, las musas siguen por aquí, ahora necesito más tiempo, no te imaginas lo que he pasado para subir esto. ¿Te gustó la escena Harmony? Parecía un poco complicada de abordar, pero me parece que va bien, por ahora, después puede pasar de todo. No se ha visto interactuar mucho a Laria y Ron, aún, pero seguro que tendrán sus momentos. Preferí mostrar las otras dos parejas, y me gusta cómo han quedado, pueden salir cosas muy interesantes de ahí. Gracias por estar ahí, besos, nos leemos pronto.

**Esciam:** Hola, ¿cómo va todo? He aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero no he podido contenerme, espero que no haya sido demasiado. Me he dado cuenta que con los momentos románticos sufro más que la Meyer y eso es mucho decir; no sé cómo haré si se me da por lemmon en algún momento. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Un poco de Malfoy, pero bajándole un poco al carácter porque el chico no es tonto y sabía que no estaba ante cualquiera; y Kim se ha portado muy bien, lo mismo que Travis, Laria es otra historia, mujer difícil. Pudimos saber un poco más de Travis y espero hacer otro tanto con los demás en su momento. Gracias por leer, muchos besos, cuídate.

**MakiMalfoy**: Hola, ¿qué te ha parecido el momento Harmony? Mi mente daba para más, pero no se presta el momento. Aquí hemos visto un poco de todo, como decía. Me gustan los originales y por eso conté un poco de Travis, espero ir así con todos, y me gustó que Hermione simpatizara de inmediato con Kim, a ver cómo llevamos eso. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, cuídate mucho, besos.

**Bella-Bere**: Hola, hemos tenido a Malfoy, de nuevo y todavía no sé si se le podrá creer totalmente. Ahora tuvimos escena Harmony y a un Ron nada tonto que algo se imagina; Harry va a tener que hablar con él en algún momento, a ver cómo reacciona. ¡Te hice caso! Hubo beso, pero nada más por ahora, creo que hacen lo correcto, ya se verá en qué acaba esto. Gracias por leer, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**And Black**: Bienvenida, gracias por el ánimo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, especialmente la escena Harmony, y también todo lo demás, claro. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo, besos.

**Pam**: Hola, ¿qué tal Draco ahora? No demasiado prepotente, porque después de todo en los libros siempre se le mostraba muy cauto con los extraños, especialmente con los que sabía algo más poderosos, y creo que ese es el caso de Kim, pero igual no ha podido con su genio. Tuvimos Harmony, algo de interacción entre los chicos y los aurores y al malvado que parece Nott, con todo y secuestro de bruja, ya veremos qué se traen. Cuídate muchos, gracias por leer, un beso.

**Melrose**: Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que ha salido largo, pero me dio pena cortarlo, aunque pasaron tantas cosas, que dejo que mejor me cuentes tú qué es lo que más te ha gustado. Gracias por leer, muchos besos, cuídate.

Ahora si le doy descanso a mis dedos y a sus ojos. Me cuentan qué les pareció, porque ahora si que necesito mucho aliento, las cosas se han puesto muy complicadas. Gracias a quienes añadieron la historia a favoritos, besos para todos, espero volver pronto, nos leemos. Aglaia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, aquí sólo nos divertimos con ellos.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La semana siguiente al último ataque resultó muy difícil para todos; pero fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes acusaron peor el golpe.

Moody insistió en que debían retomar sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando las protestas de los chicos respecto a lo absurdo que les parecía, pero aún Kingsley fue enfático en ese punto, ellos no podían simplemente dejarlo todo y dedicar sus días a trabajar con los aurores.

Ron era el único que continuaba con su labor, usando todo el tiempo que la Academia le dejaba libre, para ir al Cuartel y ayudar a Laria en sus investigaciones. Ella no se había vuelto más sociable, pero al menos parecía tan decidida como él a averiguar todo lo relacionado con la bruja secuestrada.

En cuanto a Harry y Hermione, su situación era más difícil. La joven no podía hacer nada mientras Malfoy no se acercara a darle alguna información, y hasta ahora apenas si le había hecho llegar una nota para hacerle saber que su madre prefería quedarse en casa, y le ordenaba, por supuesto, hacer los trámites necesarios para garantizar su seguridad. Por instrucciones de Moody, ella no le dijo nada acerca del último ataque, ya que al parecer no era buena idea que sus conocimientos llegaran a él. Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, tal vez y Malfoy pudiera encontrar alguna conexión, después de todo, podría ponerse en el lugar de los mortífagos mil veces mejor que ellos, pero no iba a ir contra las indicaciones de Moody.

Harry se sentía frustrado y muy molesto; de alguna manera, creía que era responsable de lo ocurrido, aunque sus amigos, y el mismo Travis, se apresuraron a asegurarle que no era así. El auror le explicó que el trabajo tenía esas cosas, no siempre podían estar un paso adelante, y era muy difícil conocer los planes de sus enemigos, especialmente cuando actuaban con tanto misterio. Le aseguró que estaba tan furioso como él, ya que también era su guardia, pero que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, debían continuar.

En cuanto a su situación con Hermione, bueno, ese era otro tema. Estaba resultando muy difícil actuar normal después de su charla de esa noche. Intentaban hablar con naturalidad, tratarse como siempre, pero era difícil. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano o abrazarla delante de Ron; lo habría hecho si no lo hubiera detenido su mirada de aviso. Esperar a las vacaciones de Navidad para hablar con Ginny le parecía eterno, hubiera querido tener ya todo en claro, a veces temía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y no estaba seguro de cómo iban a resultar las cosas. Sólo podía esperar y resignarse a actuar como si no hubiera nada más que amistad entre ellos; además de que estaban completamente inmersos en el misterio de La Noche de Walpurgis.

De modo que cada quien se encargaba de lo que podía, y cuando se lo ordenaban. Travis fue enviado a una misión de reconocimiento, en Alemania, para investigar acerca de cualquier anormalidad en el área de Harz, donde supuestamente se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Kim continuó con sus viajes por el interior del país, especialmente a Bristol, para vigilar a Selwyn y Travers, que hasta el momento continuaban escondidos.

Al fin, harto de permanecer inactivo, Harry convenció a Ron y Hermione de hacer sus propias investigaciones. No pretendía actuar a espaldas de Moody, pero la idea de permanecer sentado y esperando otra vez que algo malo ocurriera, especialmente con el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba, le parecía insoportable.

Así que retomaron su vieja costumbre de quedarse levantados hasta muy tarde en el salón de la Casa Black, debatiendo ideas y cruzando información; en esto, Ron les era muy útil, ya que gracias a su trabajo con Laria sabía todo de primera mano.

Lo único que tenían completamente claro era la identidad de la bruja secuestrada.

Su nombre era Madelaine Cook, y tenía casi cuarenta años. Llevaba veinte años casada con un brujo, y no tenía hijos. Hasta el día de su secuestro, era dependienta de una pequeña tienda del Callejón Diagon; no encontraron ningún otro dato relevante en lo que a ella se refería.

Esa noche, seguían dando vueltas a todas las hipótesis relacionadas con el secuestro de la señora Cook.

—De verdad que no entiendo nada, en serio. – Ron ahogó un bostezo, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

Harry, sentado frente a él, asintió pensativo.

—Si al menos encontráramos algún tipo de relación con el Squib, bueno; pero nada, no tenían cómo conocerse. – continuó el pelirrojo.

—Tiene que haber algo. – intervino Hermione. – cualquier cosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras Harry veía a la joven revisar los pergaminos en los que tenía anotados todos los datos que habían ido recopilando.

— ¿No había nada de especial en ella? Algo de su esposo, quizá. – mencionó el muchacho casi sin esperanzas.

—Nada, ya se los dije. El Ministerio envió a Laria toda la información que existe de ella, y salvo por el hecho de que es una bruja, no tiene ni una cosa que llame la atención. En realidad, su vida es bastante aburrida, y la de su esposo también lo era. – Ron hizo una mueca triste al recordar que ese hombre fue asesinado.

—Esto no tiene sentido. – insistió la joven.

—No, pero son un montón de locos, ¿qué esperabas? No me extrañaría que escogieran sus víctimas al azar. – el pelirrojo no veía otra opción.

—Es que parece demasiado…descuidado. – fue el turno de Harry de intervenir. – No sé, hablamos de seguidores de Voldemort, después de todo, ¿no? Y él nunca hacía nada sin un plan. Además, recuerda lo que dijo Malfoy, eso de que esta clase de rituales son complicados, y también que las ofrendas deben ser especiales.

—Pero, Harry, seguimos en lo mismo; no hay nada de especial en estas personas. Mira, el sacerdote resultó siendo un Squib y no un muggle, pero tampoco es algo fuera de lo común, Squibs hay muchos, y por lo que estamos al tanto de este, ni siquiera lo sabía. Ahora, en cuanto a la bruja, siento decirlo, pero no deja de ser una más de miles, eso es todo. – Ron le hizo ver los hechos reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo.

Harry suspiró agobiado, pero no replicó el comentario de su amigo; no tenía más argumentos.

Hermione había escuchado el intercambio de ideas con el entrecejo fruncido, y una mirada de concentración. Empezó a revisar sus notas en tanto mordisqueaba una pluma con nerviosismo.

—Podría ser. – susurró para si misma.

— ¿Qué dices? – Harry giró a mirarla atento.

—Es sólo una idea, podría no significar nada. – dudó la chica.

— Hermione, por favor, sólo dinos. – la apremió él.

—Bueno, es algo raro, y visto bien podría no significar nada, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. – reconoció ella. – Miren, el Padre Joseph es un Squib, ¿de acuerdo? Olviden el hecho de que vivió como muggle, es un Squib y quienes se lo llevaron los saben.

Harry y Ron la observaron interesados y sin perder palabra de lo que decía.

—Esta bruja, la señora Cook, también tiene cierta característica que para nosotros puede no significar nada, pero tratándose de los mortífagos, quizá sea importante. – indicó.

— ¿Y qué es? – la apremió Ron.

—Es sangre mestiza, su padre era un muggle y su madre una bruja, están aquí, en los informes del Ministerio. – explicó mostrando los pergaminos.

—Sangre mestiza. – repitió Harry.

—Sí, así es. Entonces, tenemos a dos miembros del mundo mágico, pero distintos. – continuó la chica, hablando suavemente para hacerse entender. – Si no hay nada especial en ellos, ¿porqué no explorar en lo básico? Lo básico para un mortífago…

—Es status de sangre. – la interrumpió Harry, como si hubiera visto una luz.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Qué si de eso se trata? Un Squib, una sangre mestiza; miembros de la Comunidad Mágica, pero diferentes. – observó ella.

— ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Qué importancia puede tener? Un Squib ni siquiera hace magia. – negó Ron.

— ¡Entiende, Ron! No se trata de sus habilidades, o de la clase de personas que sean; a ellos sólo les importa su origen, siempre ha sido así. – le recordó su amiga.

—Entonces, crees que esa es la relación. Hacen algún tipo de ritual en el que sean necesarios brujos con diferencias de sangre, incluyendo a un Squib. – recapituló Harry.

—Es una hipótesis muy débil, lo sé. – reconoció Hermione. – Pero no he podido pensar en nada más.

Harry y Ron cabecearon mostrando su conformidad; la idea en sí no era tan extraña una vez que pensaron en ella.

—Visto así, ¿qué faltaría? – preguntó Ron de pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione lo miró inquieta.

—Bueno, Malfoy dijo que iban a pedir algo grande y que según eso debían hacer sus ofrendas, ¿no? O al menos eso cree. Entonces, a lo mejor y van tras más personas. – observó el pelirrojo.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Ron, ya lo había pensado. – intervino Harry. – Si hacemos un esfuerzo por meternos en las mentes enfermas de los mortífagos, dividiríamos a los magos según su status de sangre, y tendríamos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Tres? – el muchacho empezó a contar mentalmente.

—No, serían cuatro. Un Squib, un mestizo, un brujo sangre pura y uno hijo de muggles. – lo ayudó Ron.

—O Sangre Sucia. – acotó Hermione con tono lúgubre.

— ¡No hables así! – se adelantó Harry, mirándola entre molesto y preocupado.

—Es así como ellos nos llaman, Harry, lo sabes. – ella no parecía verlo, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero sacudió pronto la cabeza. – En fin, lo importante es que hablemos de esto con Moody y los otros, ¿no creen? Aunque no sea la idea más brillante…

—Lo es, extraña, pero importante. – la interrumpió Harry. – Y lo único que tenemos.

—Pues voto porque mañana vayamos a hablar con ellos, ya saben, después de las clases; ahora estoy rendido. – comentó Ron, casi cerrando los ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo; como les dije, es sólo una hipótesis y lo mejor será analizarla con calma. – aceptó Hermione.

—Bien, lo dejaremos para mañana; Ron no es el único que necesita dormir. – Harry se sumó.

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, y se despidieron. Tendrían mucho por hacer al día siguiente.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Travis se apareció frente al Cuartel, y tan pronto como entró, miró la hora en el reloj del Salón; tres de la mañana. Mala idea ir y despertar a los demás sólo para decirles que ya había llegado, especialmente cuando no tenía mucho más que contar.

La misión en Alemania había resultado poco menos que un fiasco, sólo pérdida de tiempo innecesaria. Hubiera sido mucho más útil en Inglaterra, pero quién hacía cambiar de opinión a Moody.

La zona de Harz era montañosa, y casi deshabitada; las pocas personas que vio se encargaron de hacerles saber lo ingrata que resultaba su visita. Por lo que logró ver, exponiéndose al máximo, el terreno estaba dividido por pequeños poblados, mucho campo abierto, y una amplia garganta desde la que se llegaba al pico más alto, Brocken. Por mucho que lo intentó, no logró ubicar una entrada; sólo hubiera podido dar un rodeo, pero en ese caso, habría tenido a un buen grupo de los aldeanos bloqueándole el paso, ya que si algo dejaron muy claro, fue que esa montaña estaba maldita, y no permitían la entrada a nadie, mucho menos a un forastero. A Travis sólo le quedaba esperar que fueran así de intransigentes con los mortífagos.

Dio un brinco cuando al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, se encontró con la figura de Kim, sentado a la mesa, y tomando un té como si estuviera a medio día.

— ¡Dios! Hombre, casi me matas del susto. – lo miró ceñudo, al tiempo que ocupaba una silla vacía.

—Venías distraído, no es mi culpa. – le hizo ver el otro sin alterarse.

—Ya, ya, como sea. – Travis rodó los ojos. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace una hora, creo. – contestó Kim, y señaló su taza. - ¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias. – rechazó el rubio. - ¿Alguna novedad?

El oriental suspiró, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

—Selwyn y Travers continúan escondidos, nada nuevo en lo que a ellos respecta. – indicó. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Travis empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en su viaje, desde las dificultades para llegar, hasta la animadversión que pareció despertar en los lugareños. Le dijo también que no había encontrado nada interesante o sospechoso en la zona.

—Ya lo esperaba. – Kim ahogó un suspiro. – Aún faltan algunos meses para la Noche de Walpurgis; no tendría sentido que los mortífagos se hubieran instalado allí tan pronto.

—Eso le dije a Moody, pero ya sabes lo que contestó. – le recordó su amigo.

Kim asintió pensativo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Necesitamos encontrar pronto la punta de la madeja, Travis; todo esto ha resultado más complicado de lo que esperaba. – comentó al fin.

—Lo sé, empiezo a desesperarme, la paciencia no es mi fuerte; y esto de ir paso a paso no está sirviendo de nada. Oye, Kim, ¿cómo haces para no perder la calma? – le preguntó de pronto, muy curioso.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hago? – Kim pareció extrañado.

— ¡Vamos! Tenemos a los mortífagos que quieren invocar, vaya Merlín a saber qué cosa; Moody respirando en nuestros cuellos; un par de secuestrados, no sabemos para qué; y como si eso fuera poco, está Laria, que le haría perder la paciencia a un Santo. – le enumeró el rubio con muchos ademanes. – Y tú actúas como si lloviera en Londres, es decir, de lo más tranquilo.

Kim lo escuchó atento, una ligera sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—Travis, el que no reaccione del mismo modo que ustedes, no quiere decir que no me preocupe. – le aseguró. – lo estoy, y mucho, pero…digamos que no soy bueno exteriorizando mis emociones.

— ¿Y eso porqué? – el otro no ocultó su curiosidad, era difícil hacer a Kim hablar de sí mismo.

—No lo sé, Travis, y no tiene ninguna importancia; es sólo mi carácter, no hay ningún misterio. – el oriental se encogió de hombros.

—Pues lo entiendo, pero no deja de parecerme extraño; eres joven, podrías relajarte un poco. – insistió el auror. – No quiero ni pensar en cómo te las arreglas con las mujeres.

Kim se puso serio nuevamente, y arrastró la silla para incorporarse con cierta brusquedad.

— ¿Qué dije? – Travis lo miró consternado. – Kim, estaba bromeando, de verdad.

—No te preocupes, no has dicho nada. – comentó desde la puerta el otro. – Ve a dormir un poco, también yo lo intentaré.

Su amigo lo vio marcharse, regañándose mentalmente por su indiscreción; Laria a veces tenía algo de razón, debía aprender cuando cerrar la boca.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione ubicó el libro que buscaba, y tras empinarse un poco, lo retiró del estante para colocarlo sobre una mesilla de lectura que tenía al lado.

Era una suerte que la Academia contara con esa biblioteca; muchos de sus títulos no se encontraban en otro lugar, y vaya que ahora necesitaba todas las fuentes de información posibles.

La hipótesis del ritual en el que fueran necesarios brujos con orígenes distintos aún le parecía un poco débil, pero era lo único que tenían, y si hallaba alguna mención en uno de esos libros, resultaría más concreta.

Iba a coger otro tomo que llamó su atención, cuando un objeto pesado casi le cae encima; apenas si se hizo a un lado para que el grueso volumen diera a dar contra el suelo. Miró alrededor, buscando al responsable, pero no vio a nadie. Cuando se agachó para recoger el libro, vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino que sobresalía entre las páginas; lo tomó desconfiada, y leyó.

"_En el último edificio. Ahora"._

Hermione no tuvo que pensar demasiado antes de ponerse en camino. ¿Quién consideraría lastimarla como algo gracioso, y además le daba órdenes como si fuera un elfo doméstico?

Encontró a Malfoy en el mismo pasillo oscuro donde le dijo que deseaba hablar con Harry, sólo que esta vez no le daba la espalda, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro, con expresión nerviosa, si bien la cambió por su habitual indiferencia en cuanto la vio.

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Granger? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – le espetó.

—Ese libro pudo lastimarme. – le dijo la chica, mordiendo las palabras.

—No seas ridícula, cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir; hasta Longbottom se habría hecho a un lado. – contestó sin variar su tono.

Hermione tomó aire, y relajó las manos, que tenía hechas puños en su esfuerzo por controlar la indignación.

—Escúchame bien, Malfoy, porque no lo repetiré. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, y mucho menos te atrevas a darme órdenes como si estuviera a tu servicio, porque no es así, ¿está claro? – le advirtió.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, y observó a la chica con más atención.

— ¿Un mal día, Granger? ¿Pelea con Potter? ¿Se ha enterado Weasley de que lo engañan frente a sus narices? – Draco hacía cada pregunta con tono malicioso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Hermione optó por ignorarlo, no iba a darle el gusto.

El muchacho recuperó su expresión malgeniada de inmediato.

—Primero, saber si la protección de mi madre está asegurada. – indicó.

—Desde el momento en que me hiciste llegar esa nota, lo está, no te preocupes; la vigilancia se ha redoblado, pero seremos discretos para no llamar la atención de nadie. – le explicó ella más calmada. - ¿Algo más? ¿Se ha puesto Nott en contacto?

—Aún no, pero lo hará. – respondió Draco con tono lúgubre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Hermione lo vio interesada.

—Ya tiene a Jugson y Mulciber con él, ha empezado a moverse. – replicó el joven. – todavía más.

— ¿Quién te informó de eso? – la chica se inquietó.

Malfoy emitió un bufido exasperado.

—Vamos, Granger, aún tenemos contactos en el Ministerio; y no es que anden vendiendo información, te lo aclaro para que no empieces a dar de saltos. Dos mortífagos vigilados desaparecieron, mataron a un auror y un brujo la misma noche, y secuestraron a una bruja; atrévete a negar que es obra de Nott. – la retó altivo.

Hermione empezó a procesar la información tan rápido como podía. Por supuesto que todo lo ocurrido debía de andar de boca en boca; no era extraño que hubiera llegado a oídos de Malfoy. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Seguir las instrucciones de Moody? Sí, podría simplemente negar todo, pero algo le decía que ese no era el camino más inteligente. Tal vez Malfoy pudiera ayudarle a confirmar o descartar sus sospechas.

Tras vacilar unos minutos, le habló con tono firme.

—Todo lo que has oído es verdad, Malfoy, y es seguro que Nott está detrás de todo esto. – le confirmó. – Mató al auror para facilitar la huída de Mulciber y Jugson; además, se llevó a la bruja después de matar a su esposo…

Draco asintió, inexpresivo, instándola a que continuara.

—Hay cierta teoría en la que he estado pensando, y tú puedes ayudarnos. – le dijo. - ¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaste acerca de las ofrendas? ¿Esos sacrificios que podrían llevarse a cabo? Bueno, creo que tal vez haya algún tipo de relación entre el Squib que secuestraron hace unos meses y esta bruja.

— ¿Cuál sería? – Draco hizo un esfuerzo por no revelar su curiosidad.

—El status de sangre. – respondió la joven. – La bruja es de sangre mezclada, una mestiza.

— ¿Crees que Nott está buscando eso? – inquirió Malfoy a su vez, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, es sólo una teoría. – Hermione se puso a la defensiva, esperando que empezara a burlarse.

Malfoy se apoyó en una de las paredes, cabeceando casi imperceptiblemente.

—No es imposible. – reconoció al fin. – Jamás he oído al respecto, pero tiene sentido.

— ¿Tú crees? Quiero decir que he intentado ponerme en su lugar; no es agradable, pero si lo más práctico. – le explicó la joven.

—Estás loca si crees que algún día podrás pensar como los Nott, Granger, eso es imposible. – el muchacho exhibió una mueca burlona.

—Pero tú sí. – replicó Hermione sin pensar. – Eres como ellos.

Draco se envaró y la miró como si acabara de ofenderlo gravemente; Hermione comprendió de inmediato el alcance de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no quise decir…- intentó disculparse.

—Sé lo que quisiste decir, Granger, y no me importa. – la interrumpió bruscamente. – Lo que una sangre sucia como tú piense de mí, no vale nada. Ahora, en lo que respecta a tu idea, como dije, no es una completa estupidez, así que veré si puedo averiguar algo por mi lado.

Hermione optó por no disculparse de nuevo, dudaba de que Malfoy se lo agradeciera.

—Eso estaría bien; además de que si Nott te busca, es probable que se decida a revelarte sus planes. – comentó.

—Tal vez, ya veremos. Si averiguo algo, se los haré saber. – Draco giró hacia la salida sin mirarla.

La joven guardó silencio, un poco avergonzada a su pesar. Mientras veía a Malfoy dejar el edificio, pensó que a lo mejor no era un completo insensible, después de todo. De un tiempo a esta parte, nada era lo que parecía.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La reunión en el Cuartel resultó larga y agotadora.

Primero oyeron lo que Travis y Kim tenían para decir; el primero de su viaje a Alemania, y todo lo relacionado con Selwyn y Travers el segundo. Nadie se sorprendió con sus noticias, eran más o menos lo que esperaban.

Laria se encargó de dar un informe detallado de todo lo que ella y Ron habían recopilado en los últimos días; al pelirrojo le asombró que le diera parte de crédito, no parecía la clase de persona que compartía sus logros, por pequeños que fueran.

Cuando Hermione y Harry empezaron a explicar la teoría de la joven, un pesado silencio siguió a sus palabras. Todos parecían muy concentrados, pensando en algún comentario apropiado o tal vez meditando cuánto sentido tenía la idea.

Como parecía ser lo habitual, fue Travis quien habló primero, con su tono familiar y confiado.

—Interesante. Extraño, pero interesante. Si tienes razón, Hermione, esos tipos están realmente enfermos. – bufó disgustado.

—Parece que no has tratado demasiado con mortífagos si eso piensas, son capaces de cosas mucho peores. – intervino Moody.

Hermione giró a mirarlo sin disimular su asombro.

— ¿Crees que tiene algo de sentido? – le preguntó.

—Bueno, se trabaja con lo que se tiene, y ya lo dijo Potter, el status de sangre es muy importante para ellos. Si de sacrificios se trata, no me extrañaría para nada de que estés en lo cierto. – reconoció el viejo.

—Además, no creo que esto sea una simple coincidencia; ya saben, el que los secuestrados fueran precisamente un Squib y una bruja de sangre mezclada, ¿no? Parece un plan muy bien armado. – se sumó Harry.

—Coincido en que es posible, pero no podemos descartar otras opciones. – terció Laria.

Travis puso los ojos en blanco y la miró ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Tenemos otras? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – preguntó sarcástico.

La griega le devolvió la mirada con acritud.

—No pretendo crear discordia. – aseguró, ignorando la exclamación del rubio. – Sólo creo que no debemos centrarnos en esa teoría, si lo hiciéramos podría resultar peligroso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. – le dijo Hermione. – Pero es un punto del cual partir, tal vez y con eso podamos averiguar qué clase de ritual pretenden realizar, qué buscan invocar.

Laria asintió, no muy segura, pero al parecer no quiso rebatir los argumentos de la joven.

—Creo que Hermione tiene un punto muy interesante aquí. – fue el turno de Kim de intervenir. – Si bien no podemos dar su hipótesis por segura, definitivamente es algo en lo qué pensar, y lo más importante, nos permitirá descartar muchas cosas. Sólo debemos repartirnos los deberes. Algunos pueden encargarse de continuar investigando, y otros de averiguar si existe algún tipo de ritual que requiera a estas personas; es un punto de partida. – expresó con claridad.

Travis lo apoyó efusivo, mientras que Laria cabeceó dudosa.

—Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder, eso es seguro. – Moody confirmó lo dicho por el auror.

—Y eso no es todo, también tendremos ayuda de Malfoy. – comentó Hermione de pronto, al recordar la conversación de esa tarde.

— ¿De Malfoy? – Harry la miró curioso.

—Sí, no tuve tiempo de comentarles esto antes de salir de casa. – indicó, mirando a Ron y a Harry. – Esta tarde Malfoy me hizo llegar un mensaje y hablé con él.

De inmediato resumió la conversación que sostuvieran, ignorando la exclamación de disgusto de Moody, por haber desobedecido sus indicaciones al contarle a Malfoy de la sospecha que tenía, y obviando, para evitar discusiones con Harry y Ron, los poco ortodoxos métodos del ex Slytherin para llamar su atención; ella podía defenderse sola.

Culminó asegurando que no le había dicho a Malfoy nada que no supiera ya, salvo la teoría de las desapariciones, y cómo se había comprometido él a ayudarles a averiguar al respecto.

— ¿Crees que podamos confiar en ese muchacho? – le preguntó Laria dejando su actitud distante.

—No estoy segura, ninguno de nosotros puede estarlo, es Malfoy. – indicó, como quien menciona algo muy obvio. – Pero realmente parece desesperado por la seguridad de su madre, y no creo que finja su desagrado por Nott.

—Malfoy nos ha engañado antes. – intervino Ron.

—Pero prometimos darle en este caso el beneficio de la duda, recuérdalo. – contestó la joven. – Tú también lo crees, ¿verdad, Harry? – giró a ver al muchacho.

—Ya lo dijimos, Hermione, no vamos a hacer nada en su contra a menos que él nos traicione, cosa que muy posiblemente ocurra. – contestó con un tono seco que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

Los demás, al parecer, no parecieron encontrar nada especial en el comentario del muchacho; al contrario, mostraron su conformidad.

—Bien, Potter, no olvidar la alerta permanente, uno nunca es lo bastante desconfiado. – aprobó Moody, para luego ver a Hermione. – En cuanto a ti, Granger, sigo pensando que es mala idea darle información a Malfoy, pero ya lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás; espero que al menos podamos sacar algo bueno de esto.

Hermione alzó las cejas, escéptica; le pareció el regaño más cortés que había recibido.

—Bueno, asumiendo por un momento que la idea de Hermione es correcta, podemos suponer que los mortífagos irán ahora por un brujo sangre limpia y un hijo de muggles, ¿correcto? – Travis aligeró el ambiente.

—Sí, eso es verdad; en el hipotético caso de que ella esté en lo cierto, por supuesto. – le recordó Laria.

—Supondremos que lo está, será la mejor manera de pensar con propiedad. – Kim la miró con un ligero disgusto.

Laria frunció el entrecejo y lo vio de vuelta ofendida; estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de Travis, pero Kim siempre había sido mucho más conciliador.

—Bien, de nuevo, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos proteger a cada brujo sangre limpia e hijo de muggles del mundo; son concientes de eso, ¿verdad? – insistió el rubio.

—Claro que no podemos, sólo nos queda seguir atentos, e investigar. – le respondió Moody. – No es lo más entretenido, pero es todo lo que haremos por ahora. Cada quien sigue en lo suyo, pero en lo posible quiero que estén muy atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda estar relacionada con la teoría de Granger. Laria, tú y Weasley van a revisar nuevamente cada folio que tengan, y buscarán alguna pista, lo que sea.

Ron suspiró resignado, viendo a la griega por el rabillo del ojo; podía imaginar la tortura que sería hacer todo ese trabajo otra vez, especialmente cuando era obvio que ella no estaba nada de acuerdo con la idea de Hermione.

—Los demás pueden continuar con sus tareas, y al mismo tiempo, encuentren un poco de tiempo para averiguar si ha habido algún antecedente, cualquier cosa. Hablaré con Kingsley de esto, tal vez sepa algo, y podrá enviarnos información adicional, el archivo del Ministerio puede ser útil; en cuanto al chico Malfoy, esperemos que sirva de algo, y se ponga pronto en contacto contigo, Granger. – el brujo impartió sus ordenes con la brusquedad habitual.

Moody calló, y retrocedió como si no tuviera más que decir, alentándolos con la mirada a que hicieran algún comentario o se despidieran. Sin embargo, los jóvenes, que poco a poco iban tomando más confianza con los aurores, se acercaron, formándose algunos grupos por la habitación, hablando entre ellos de lo que acababan de oír.

Ron, muy a su pesar, fue hacia Laria para ponerse de acuerdo en sus tareas de investigación; no tenía sentido esperar a que ella lo buscara, porque no sería nada amable.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vengo mañana para empezar con el trabajo de Moody? – el pelirrojo puso su expresión más amistosa, aunque no fue recompensado con un gesto similar.

Laria lo miró, primero sorprendida, no esperaba que nadie se acercara a ella, estaba acostumbrada a permanecer a un lado, o dejar la habitación. Ahora este muchacho se comportaba como si fueran amigos, y ella no era precisamente agradable con él, podía reconocer eso.

—Por supuesto, no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión. – aceptó la bruja, intentando no sonar demasiado cortante. - ¿Crees que tu amiga tiene razón?

Ron giró a ver a Hermione, que charlaba amablemente con Kim, al otro lado de la habitación.

—La verdad es que casi siempre la tiene. – reconoció con una sonrisa. – Confía en ella, es muy inteligente; mucho más que la mayoría.

—Ya veo, nos fiaremos de que no esté equivocada, entonces; realmente quiero acabar con esto. – mencionó en voz baja, casi como si hablara consigo misma.

—Nosotros también, en serio; lo que más deseamos es una vida normal para variar. El que todo el mundo intente asesinarte pierde su encanto luego de un tiempo. – comentó rodando los ojos.

Laria sonrió, divertida por semejante expresión; esperaba que todo resultara bien al final, aún con el plan de Moody. Pensar en ello hizo que una sombra cruzara su semblante, pero intentó calmarse y prestó más atención a las palabras de Ron.

Hermione, por su parte, se entretenía conversando con Kim; el auror le transmitía una calma que en ese momento agradecía. No sólo se había ganado un regaño público de Moody, sino que Harry la evitaba de un modo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, de un momento a otro había cambiado su actitud para con ella y no lo comprendía, ¿qué había hecho mal?

—Hermione, ¿algo te molesta? – Kim se inclinó hacia ella para preguntarle en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? No, estoy bien. – la joven sacudió la cabeza. – Sólo pensaba en todo esto, tal vez sólo empezamos a seguir una pista falsa, quizá es lo que los mortífagos quieren que pensemos.

—Hermione, ¿Qué piensas realmente? ¿Crees honestamente que puedas tener razón? – le preguntó él a su vez, con tono grave.

La joven caviló un momento, pensando en una respuesta sincera.

—Le he dado muchas vueltas a esto, Kim, y no se me ocurre nada más; tiene sentido, debe ser así. – expresó muy segura. – Ellos no pueden habernos engañado así, no podían saber lo que pensamos; se supone que no tienen ni idea de que estamos ayudándoles.

—Entonces no hay porqué dudar, confía en tus instintos; eres inteligente, Hermione, y has dado una excelente idea, ahora debemos trabajar en ella. – Kim sonó tranquilizador.

La chica agradeció el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Desde una esquina del salón, Harry, Travis y Moody discutían los pasos a seguir en cuanto a vigilancia se trataba; habían coincidido en que no debían bajar la guardia, y que lo mejor sería continuar con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de que ningún otro mortífago prófugo se atreviera a desaparecer delante de sus narices.

Pasado un momento, Moody se excusó, indicando que iría a buscar a Kingsley para ponerlo al corriente de lo ocurrido de inmediato, dejando al auror y a Harry conversando animados, aunque el muchacho se distraía por momentos, dirigiendo la vista hacia la chica, que escuchaba muy atenta la charla de Kim. Travis siguió la mirada del joven y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mala idea, Potter, muy mala. – le dijo.

— ¿Qué dices? – Harry lo vio, confundido.

—No está bien lo que haces, compañero, estás equivocado. – negó el rubio, intentando sonar apaciguador. – O aclaran lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, o la dejas tranquila. No puedes celarla con Malfoy, y luego mirarla de ese modo porque habla con Kim, a las chicas no les gustan los tipos posesivos.

—En serio, Travis, tienes que dejar de involucrarte en lo que no te concierne. – Harry lo miró de mal talante.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mira, soy curioso, un poco metomentodo, lo reconozco; pero no puedo ver algo así y no abrir la boca, ¿qué quieres? Culpa a mi romanticismo australiano. – se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Harry suspiró, entre hastiado y burlón.

— ¿Desde cuando tienen los australianos fama de románticos? – le preguntó negando con la cabeza.

—Desde siempre, es sólo que no somos tan expresivos como los italianos. – le aseguró muy serio. – Pero la verdad, Harry, creo que estás exagerando; a Hermione no le interesa Malfoy, es demasiado lista para eso; en cuanto a Kim, olvídalo, no tienes por qué tener celos de él.

— ¡No estoy celoso! – Harry dirigió una mirada alrededor, preocupado de que su voz se hubiera oído al otro lado de la habitación, pero respiró aliviado al ver que cada quien seguía en lo suyo.

—Negación, es lógico, uno de los síntomas. – Travis habló como un médico recitando los indicios de una terrible enfermedad. – Mira, no sé exactamente cómo están las cosas entre ustedes dos, y no tienes que contármelo, pero sólo para ayudar, por si tienes alguna duda, te aseguro que estás mucho más enamorado de ella de lo que piensas.

El muchacho lo miró con expresión aterrada, como si acabara de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

—Como te dije antes, Harry, empieza a actuar y hazlo ya, o vas a arrepentirte. – aseguró el auror.

—Pero nosotros…nosotros ya…tú sabes. – Harry balbuceaba confundido.

Travis entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose para comprender los desvaríos del muchacho, y tras dirigir una mirada a la chica y volverla a su interlocutor, lanzó una expresión de entendido.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Hablaste con ella, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió a su pesar, no sabía cómo el rubio conseguía sacarle tanta información. – Bueno, eso está bien, y por tu cara supongo que aclararon algunas cosas. Es un avance, pero vas a necesitar algo un poco más concreto, porque me da la impresión de que no le has dicho lo que realmente sientes por ella, ¿verdad?

—Hermione sabe lo importante que es para mí. – el muchacho se apresuró a dejar eso en claro.

—No lo dudo, pero sigues con tu novia, eso está mal. – comentó Travis.

Harry dudó acerca de si contarle o no a Travis lo conversado con Hermione, pero comprendió que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien o iba a explotar; su primera opción habría sido Ron, pero eso ni pensarlo, no en este momento.

—Hablaré con Ginny, y Hermione lo sabe; luego veremos qué ocurre entre nosotros. – confesó al fin.

—Ya, muy práctico; pero ten en cuenta algo, Harry, el amor _no_ es práctico, _no_ tiene sentido, y generalmente, cuando se trata de él, las cosas _no_ salen como uno espera. – comentó el auror, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga? – el joven lo vio confundido.

—Tal vez podrías dejarte llevar un poco, Harry; hasta donde sé, es ella la que tiene fama de ser razonable, tú puedes saltarte algunas normas. – y con un guiño, Travis se hizo a un lado.

Harry vio hacia donde Hermione estaba, y asintió con expresión pensativa.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El Padre Joseph se inclinó hacia los barrotes de su celda, alertado por el ruido que llegaba de los escalones. No era extraño oír los pasos de algunas personas, especialmente del muchacho, Theodore, pero ahora escuchaba lamentos que erizaron su piel. Se acercó aún más cuando vio un par de figuras que bajaban, una al parecer casi arrastrada por al otra.

Reconoció a Theodore, con su mueca burlona que le resultaba ya familiar. Lo que le terminó de aterrar fue que llevaba del brazo a una mujer, por lo que pudo apreciar, sucia y con una especie de túnica por vestido. Iba casi desmayada, pero podía oír los sollozos que la sacudían. No despegó la vista ni un minuto, observando cómo el muchacho la dejaba sin miramientos en la celda de al lado, y usaba esa cosa que parecía una varilla para cerrarla como hicieran con la suya.

—No esperaba encontrarte despierto, Squib, qué lástima, quería darte la sorpresa. – Theodore lo miró con falsa resignación.

— ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó el sacerdote con un hilo de voz, esforzándose por ver lo mejor posible a la mujer que no había dejado de llorar.

—Lo que te prometí, Squib, traje a una amiga para que no te sientas solo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿La has secuestrado también? – insistió el hombre, pasando una mano por su rostro, como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla.

—Digamos que será un huésped un poco difícil. – reconoció burló el muchacho. – Por cierto, tal vez cuando deje de llorar, empiece a preguntar por su esposo, sería muy amable de tu parte darle un poco de consuelo; ya sabes, creo que tienes un poco de práctica con eso. – indicó señalando el collarín que el sacerdote llevaba aún.

—Lo lastimaste. – aseguró más que preguntó el otro.

—Bueno, eso depende de qué tan lastimado pueda resultar un muerto. – respondió con desenfado. – Procura que no grite demasiado, estoy algo cansado y si no me deja dormir tendré que bajar a callarla, y no queremos que me enfade con ella, ¿verdad?

Con una última mirada cruel, le hizo un gesto de despedida y subió las escaleras, de vuelta al primer piso.

El Padre Joseph, impotente, se cubrió los oídos con las manos, intentando retomar fuerzas para poder ayudar a esa mujer; no sabía lo que le esperaba.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A.** ¿Qué piensan? Tenemos la idea de Hermione, que a mí, al menos, no me parece nada loca, no porque la haya escrito, aunque nunca se sabe. Draco de vuelta siendo Draco, ni modo, pero aquí ha mostrado que no es tan desalmado como se podría pensar. La charla entre los aurores y los chicos, creo que Travis puede ser una buena influencia para Harry, a pesar de ser un poco brusco. Creo que Harry, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, salvo en momentos de crisis, es bastante apasionado, así que puedo imaginarlo celoso, y aún más, si no está seguro de lo que ocurre entre él y Hermione; la pregunta es, ¿tendrán razón de ser esos celos? Y por último, Nott es tan malo que no me canso de decirlo. ¿Opiniones?

Respuesta a reviews y comentarios:

**Pam:** Hola, espero que este otro capítulo súper largo te haya gustado, también estuvo Draco, pero siendo más él, o sea, molestando un poco, que no lo puede evitar. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido, y qué opinas de las cosas que están pasando. Muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Hermione V:** Hola, ¿qué te parece la teoría esta? Como vemos, la bruja no es Squib, tiene otra característica que puede hacerla interesante, los que nos pone en tremendo lío, porque eso significaría que irán tras más personas, qué miedo, especialmente por Nott, que me ha salido muy malo, pero no es mi culpa, ya sabes que los personajes hacen con una lo que quieren. Harry está celoso, me encanta eso, tal vez le dé el impulso que necesita para actuar un poco más, habrá que ver si esos celos tienen razón de ser. ¿Y Jenny? No sé, pero creo que no va a estar muy feliz. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Esciam:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Hemos tenido bastante de Kim aquí, en lo que a rasgos interesante se refiere; tú que eres tan observadora te habrás dado cuenta de muchas cosas. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Tendrá motivos Harry para estar celoso de él o es Draco de quien debe preocuparse? Esta hipótesis la dejo para que me des tu opinión, a ver qué te parece. Creo que Travis sigue igual de simpático, aunque podría morderse la lengua de vez en cuando, y Laria, bueno, está mostrando que no es tan dura, hasta parece agradarle un poco más Ron, quién sabe lo que piensa realmente. Ojalá te gustara el capítulo, muchos besos, nos leemos.

**Caro**: Amiga de mi vida y de mi corazón, ¿qué te ha parecido esto? Como te decía en el correo, esta historia me está haciendo sufrir lo indecible, pero disfruto mucho escribiéndola, con tantas cosas que pasan. Lo de los sacrificios es interesante, me parece, y a ver qué pasa. A ver qué hace Harry con los sabios consejos de Travis, conociéndolo puede meter la pata. ¿Son cosas mías o Kim muestra demasiado interés por Hermione? Y Draco siempre haciendo problemas, ese no puede con su genio. Cuídate mucho, espero leer pronto algo tuyo, ya sabes cómo se te quiere, besos.

**Magdal:** Las musas se quedaron, pero andan con tardanza, igual intenté compensarlo con capi largo. ¿Qué piensas? Primero, lo del sacrificio y las ofrendas, que no es poca cosa, si Hermione tiene razón, pobre de los que faltan. Me gustó mostrar a Harry un poco celoso e inseguro, no para hacerlo sufrir, sino para que defina sus sentimientos, que están un poco a la deriva; cuando hable con Jenny debe saber qué siente, y Travis le ha dado un buen consejo, a ver cómo lo toma, ojalá no se equivoque. Nott es realmente malo, pobre bruja, la que le espera. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, besos.

**Belmi:** Hola, gracias por las palabras; como te decía, esta historia no la abandono porque la quiero mucho y trabajo durísimo con ella, le he tomado un cariño especial. Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos.

**Bella-Bere:** Hola, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Los chicos haciendo de detectives, que no pueden con su genio, pero su idea no parece tan descabellada y los demás la han aceptado. Harry celoso e inseguro se me hace muy tierno, ¿hará bien en seguir los consejos de Travis? A mi me parece que el auror tiene buenas intenciones, pero a veces habla demasiado. Se suponía que en diciembre Harry hablaría con Ginny, pero tal vez quiera aclarar aún más las cosas con Hermione, ojalá no se equivoque. Nott es tan malo que empieza a asustarme, pero es necesario para la trama, ni modo, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Besos.

**Melrose Cullen:** ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Algo más conciso y con algunas cosas que aclarar, como verás. La pobre bruja parece que le hará compañía al sacerdote, mientras que sabemos un poco más acerca de lo que podrían estar tramando. Respecto a lo que comentaste, estoy de acuerdo en que Hermione es mucho más responsable, pero siempre he pensado que Harry es más de dejarse llevar, ya veremos cómo toma el consejo de Travis. ¿Tendrá motivos para estar celoso? Y si es así, ¿de quién? Lo sabremos pronto, gracias por estar ahí, besos.

Bueno, eso es todo, por sus ojos y mis dedos. Gracias a quienes añaden la historia a favoritos, se agradecen los mensajes, que caen muy bien, se necesita el ánimo. Besos, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_** Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, aquí sólo metimos a uno que otro nuevo y nos divertimos en su mundo encantado. **

**Esto es el capitulo más largo en lo que vamos, así que a acomodarse, espero les guste.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron había descubierto que pasar tanto tiempo junto a una persona a la que parecía molestarle tanto hablar, no era tan desagradable, después de todo.

Tal vez Laria no fuera la bruja más simpática del mundo, pero compensaba su seriedad con lo mucho que se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Ya se había acostumbrado a oírla dar de bufidos, o ver cómo lanzaba pergaminos por los aires cada vez que un dato no coincidía; al principio le provocaba dar un brinco, no muy seguro de si el enojo era con él, pero ella retomaba la calma de inmediato, y le ofrecía unas parcas aunque honestas disculpas.

En cierta forma, le recordaba a esos _escregutos _de Hagrid, siempre dispuesta a atacar a la menor provocación, como ocurría cada vez que Travis aparecía por allí; al menos tenían eso en común, el auror australiano los sacaba de quicio.

Con Kim y Moody era diferente. Ron no se consideraba una persona muy observadora, pero había cosas que no se podían ignorar. Como el respeto que mostraba por el primero, bien disfrazado de indiferencia la mayor parte del tiempo; sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que a Moody lo veía con aprecio, pero a veces, cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, algo de rencor asomaba a sus facciones; no lo había comentado con Harry y Hermione porque no quería ir hablando de cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Ahora, buscando algo que le diera más valor a la teoría de Hermione, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Podría recitar sin problemas las vidas del Squib y la bruja secuestrados, pero eso era todo; no encontraban un solo punto que los uniera. En realidad, era más lo que los diferenciaba, empezando con el status de sangre.

Otro resoplido le hizo ver con discreción a Laria, que se pasaba una mano por el lustroso cabello, mientras dejaba caer su pluma con expresión de fastidio.

—Lo siento, pero debo insistir en que la idea de tu amiga no nos está llevando a ningún lugar. – esa era la frase más larga que había dicho en un par de horas.

Ron dejó también su pluma, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Debe haber algo, lo que sea. – aseguró convencido. – Tenemos que seguir buscando.

Laria lo miró de reojo con reprobación.

—Respeto tu lealtad, pero se nos acaba el tiempo; no podemos dedicar todos nuestros recursos a investigar una teoría sin sentido. – negó ella.

— ¿Quién dice que no tiene sentido? – Ron se envaró, ofendido. – La única que está en contra eres tú, todos los demás piensan que Hermione está en lo cierto.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! – fue el turno de Laria para indignarse.

— ¡Claro que sí! Hasta Moody lo cree; lo que pasa es que siempre estás criticando y viendo sólo lo que te parece mal, ¿por qué eres tan amargada? – explotó el muchacho de mal humor.

Laria lo vio, furiosa y lista para responder con una réplica hiriente, pero una risa llamó su atención y, lo mismo que Ron, giró a ver hacia la entrada.

Travis se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento, Weasley, pero eso va a quedar como uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad. – comentó el rubio con tono burlón.

— ¿Quién te preguntó? – Ron lo miró, exasperado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Travis? ¿O estás tan aburrido que sólo vas por la casa espiando conversaciones ajenas? – fue el turno de Laria para responder.

El auror levantó las manos en señal de rendición, sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Van a unirse contra mí? – el rubio fingió horrorizarse, para luego retomar su expresión habitual. – Sólo venía a decirles que tenemos algo de comida en la cocina, ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo.

Laria lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? – inquirió.

—Laria, me ofendes, soy una buena persona; pensé que podrían tener hambre. – mencionó el otro, resentido.

Ron lo miró, algo arrepentido.

—Lo siento, gracias, iremos en un minuto; la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de la hora, necesito comer algo. – se apresuró a indicar.

—Sí, está bien. Disculpa, Travis. – concordó la bruja a regañadientes.

El auror asintió muy serio, dando vuelta para dejar la habitación, pero antes de irse, habló por encima del hombro.

—Además le aposté a Kim que los iba a encontrar peleando; gracias, gané diez galeones. – soltó, antes de salir corriendo.

Con un giro de varita, Laria estrelló el tintero contra la puerta, pero las carcajadas de Travis se oían ya muy lejos.

— ¡Idiota! – mascullaron los dos, a coro, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de comprensión.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Travis regresó a la cocina, aún sacudido por la risa, después de avisarle también a Moody y Harry, que estaban reunidos en el despacho del viejo con Kingsley. Al parecer, el muchacho continuaba presionando al Ministro para que les permitiera tener una participación más activa; a él no le molestaba la idea, pero dudaba que lo consiguiera.

Encontró a Hermione compartiendo una taza de té con Kim, mientras charlaban animados. El rubio elevó las cejas al ver a su amigo tratar a la chica con tanta familiaridad, algo poco común en él.

—Ya terminé con mi labor de mensajero, ¿puedo comer ahora? – preguntó al entrar, ocupando una silla.

—Travis, ya almorzaste. – le recordó Kim, con tono paciente.

—Eso fue sólo algo de media mañana, y estoy acostumbrado a comer bien. – replicó el rubio, acercándose una fuente. - ¿Ustedes ya almorzaron?

—Sí, gracias, y estuvo muy bueno. Kim dice que tú cocinaste, ¿es cierto? – le preguntó Hermione viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Absolutamente. Tengo alma de chef, preciosa. – respondió con un guiño travieso.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ya acostumbrada a las bromas del rubio.

—Antes de que lo olvide, Kim, me debes diez galeones. – comentó el auror.

Su amigo frunció levemente el ceño.

—No aposté contigo, Travis, y deja de incomodar a los demás; un día de estos Laria va a molestarse en serio y tendrás problemas. – comentó sin alzar la voz.

— ¿Ella y Ron estaban peleando? – intervino Hermione, sin reprimir su curiosidad.

—Sí, pero a pesar de todo, me parece que no se llevan tan mal como esperaba. – le respondió el rubio a la chica, ignorando las advertencias de su amigo.

—Eso espero. – murmuró Hermione, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Travis cabeceó, no muy seguro, pero guardó silencio un momento, sin dejar de comer.

En tanto, Hermione y Kim retomaron su conversación, hablando acerca de los libros que habían consultado para recabar información, e intercambiando algunos títulos que podrían serles de utilidad.

La chica apreciaba el poder hablar con alguien que tenía gustos tan similares a los suyos, y que la escuchaba con atención, tomando seriamente cada uno de sus comentarios. Después de tratarlo un poco, había llegado a la conclusión de que Kim era mucho más agradable de lo que uno podría intuir a simple vista; era una pena que la mayor parte del tiempo fuera tan reservado, se podría llevar muy bien con Harry y Ron, que encontraban el sentido del humor de Travis tan desesperante, aunque no dejaba de ser divertido a veces.

En ese preciso momento, Harry llegó a la cocina, sonriéndole con cierto abatimiento; no tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar lo que había pasado.

— ¿Kingsley no ha cambiado de opinión? – le preguntó, haciéndole un lugar.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, tomando un panecillo sin ganas.

—Bueno, no es que no lo esperaras, ¿verdad? – intervino Travis, dejando su plato a un lado. – Apuesto que Moody insistió en que se mantuvieran así las cosas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Salió con Kingsley, no quisieron decirme a dónde. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es ridículo, como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estas cosas.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro con un gesto de comprensión, mientras él le sonreía de vuelta.

—Están preocupados por su bien, es comprensible. – mencionó Kim. – El que hayan pasado antes por situaciones como esta, no quiere decir que esté bien.

—Supongo. – Harry dio un mordisco a su bocadillo.

Ron y Laria entraron en ese momento, dirigiéndole miradas poco amables a Travis, mientras cogían unos platos para servirse algo de comer.

Hermione, de inmediato, bajó su mano para dirigir la vista a la mesa. Harry, en tanto, la miró con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Alguna novedad? – les preguntó Kim.

—Salvo confirmar que Travis es un idiota al que deberían tener encerrado, nada. – respondió con sarcasmo Laria.

El rubio alzó la mirada, enojado y listo para empezar a discutir nuevamente, pero un gesto de Kim hizo que cerrara la boca.

—Bueno, no debemos bajar la guardia mientras investigamos. Travis y yo iremos a Bristol, mañana muy temprano; mientras tanto, ustedes pueden seguir consultando los libros. – indicó el oriental.

—Mañana es domingo. – mencionó Ron, dejando su comida un segundo.

— ¿Y? – Harry miró a su amigo con extrañeza.

—Le prometimos a la madre de Ron ir a comer mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Hermione no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

—Ah, sí, claro. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, se me había olvidado. – el muchacho tampoco parecía precisamente animado. – Tal vez podamos dejarlo para otro día.

—No lo creo, ya saben cómo es mamá, y hace mucho que no voy a casa, así que no dejará de enviar lechuzas si faltamos de nuevo. – Ron se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Travis miró de uno a otro, con el ceño fruncido, y expresión concentrada, intentando adivinar el motivo de su recelo. Le bastó notar la molestia de Harry para hacerse una idea. Por supuesto, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

—Bueno, siempre pueden decirles que tienen muchos deberes o algo así. – sugirió, intentando lanzar un salvavidas.

—No, eso no sería correcto, la familia es importante. Vayan tranquilos. El lunes, luego de sus clases, podrán venir y unirse a nosotros. – Kim intervino.

El rubio vio a los muchachos con pena, al menos había hecho el intento.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada incómoda; no creían que visitar a los Weasley, con todo lo que ocurría entre ellos en este momento, fuera lo mejor; pero Ron estaba en lo cierto, no podían excusarme nuevamente, así que deberían prepararse para un domingo muy difícil.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Draco despertó en medio de la noche, con el sudor corriendo por su frente y la respiración agitada; estúpidas pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Se acostó de lado, cerrando los ojos, e intentando conciliar el sueño una vez más, pero le resultó imposible, y tras dar un golpe a la almohada, como si fuera la culpable de su desvelo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Pasó por el dormitorio de su madre, atento a cualquier sonido extraño, y tras comprobar que no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal, bajó la escalinata hacia la biblioteca. Un elfo se le cruzó en el camino para ofrecerse a preparar algo; de alguna manera sabían cuando un miembro de la familia estaba despierto, sin importar la hora, pero Draco lo despidió con ademán fastidiado y continuó su recorrido.

Las lámparas del recinto se mantenían encendidas toda la noche, por si alguien deseaba bajar a leer algo, o simplemente, como él, sentarse a pensar.

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a pasar malas noches últimamente, casi siempre despertando asustado y tembloroso. Su madre ya le había preguntado si se sentía bien; al parecer se veía más pálido de lo regular.

Si al menos pudiera recordar con qué rayos soñaba, pero no tenía idea. Apenas despertaba, toda su memoria se borraba, quedando sólo esa sensación de que algo iba muy mal, pero no sabía qué era.

Echó una mirada desganada a los libros que le rodeaban, no muy deseoso de empezar a rebuscar entre ellos. Le había prometido a Granger que iba a buscar algo relacionado con su loca teoría, pero no tenía ánimos para hojear viejos tomos, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro de qué era lo que necesitaba. De cualquier modo, no era que una promesa hecha a la "sangre sucia" fuera muy importante, se recordó rodando los ojos.

Lo único que le incitaba a ayudar a ese patético trío era su propia conveniencia. Él y su madre no estarían en paz mientras los Nott continuaran libres, tramando más locuras.

El status de sangre.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, mientras le daba vuelta a esas palabras.

Por supuesto que el status de sangre era importante, siempre fue así, pero de allí a secuestrar gente que tenían su condición de magos como única diferencia ya no era tan lógico para él, especialmente si lo más seguro era que terminaran muertos. Y Granger decía que era igual a los Nott. Sí, claro; tal vez antes, pero ya no más, no de nuevo. Pero la sabelotodo tenía razón en algo, y era que un ritual con estos elementos debía de ser casi poesía para esos chiflados.

Resopló fastidiado y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la zona en la que se encontraban los libros más antiguos; por experiencia sabía que los hechizos y rituales más complicados eran registrados allí.

Unas horas después, cerró el último de una pila bastante alta de tratados que había dejado a un lado, sobre el sillón. Nada, absolutamente nada. Al menos esperaba alguna referencia, pero salvo las declaraciones a la importancia de la pureza de sangre, no había ni un solo hechizo o instrucciones para algún ritual que involucrara a magos con distinto status de sangre. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Apenas empezaba a amanecer, y pensó que siendo domingo, podría regresar a la cama; con un poco de suerte recuperaría el sueño perdido. Sin embargo, un golpeteo a la puerta lo hizo gruñir.

— ¿Qué? – espetó, molesto.

Un elfo, el más joven de la mansión, abrió con cuidado, mirando a todos lados, al parecer muy asustado.

—Disculpe, amo, no quería molestarlo, amo. Es temprano, pero él preguntó si estaba despierto y no supe qué decir porque lo vi entrar por la noche y pensé que continuaría aquí. Lo siento mucho, amo. – la criatura se atropellaba con las palabras, sacudiendo sus grandes orejas.

— ¿Qué estás balbuceando? – le preguntó Draco.

—Hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted, amo. No sé cómo entró; iba a limpiar el salón y él estaba allí. – se excusó agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Lo has visto antes? – insistió el muchacho, más alerta.

—Sí, amo, es su amigo; ya ha venido a verlo hace unos meses. – el elfo asintió muy seguro. – Su madre lo conoce también, amo, creo que fue a la escuela con usted.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, inquieto. Podía imaginar de quien se trataba.

—Espera cinco minutos y lo dejas entrar, ¿entiendes? Dile que estaba dormido y me has despertado. No dejes que mi madre se acerque. – le ordenó cortante. – Vamos, muévete.

—Sí, amo. – la criatura cerró la puerta al salir casi corriendo.

El muchacho se apresuró a dejar todos los libros en su lugar, midiendo el tiempo mentalmente. Cuando hubo acabado, se tumbó en el sillón y fingió acabar de despertar, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta nuevamente. Con voz pastosa, invitó al visitante a entrar.

No alteró su semblante al comprobar que se trataba de Nott, ya lo imaginaba, ¿quién más irrumpiría en su casa de esa manera? Esperaba que no hubiera notado la vigilancia extra. Guardó silencio en tanto lo vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y dar una vuelta por la habitación sin mirarlo.

—Debes de tener una cama muy incómoda si prefieres dormir aquí. – comentó Nott con falso tono amable.

Draco lo miró, sin ocultar su animadversión.

—No viniste aquí para discutir mis hábitos de sueño, ¿verdad? – replicó el rubio. - ¿Qué quieres?

Theodore sonrió tranquilo, y ocupó la silla tras el escritorio.

—Te necesitamos en tus cinco sentidos, Draco, no lo olvides. – le dijo con una mueca. – Recuerdo a un tío de mi madre que sufría de insomnio, le recetaron una pócima muy buena en San Mungo, ¿por qué no vas?

—Creí haberte dicho que no me gustan tus juegos, Theodore. No sé quién te ha engañado, pero no eres gracioso. – Draco no cambió el ceño fruncido.

El otro lanzó una carcajada burlona que resonó en todo el lugar, golpeando la superficie del escritorio con brusquedad.

—Debo de estar perdiendo mi toque, todo el mundo piensa que puede tratarme de este modo; tal vez soy demasiado amable. – se inclinó hacia delante variando su expresión a una de absoluta seriedad.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, aunque por dentro se sintiera aún más inquieto.

— ¿Qué quieres? – repitió el muchacho.

Theodore le dirigió una mirada especulativa, como si estuviera midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre? Esperaba poder saludarla. – comentó relajando sus facciones.

—Te he dicho que no metas a mi madre en esto, Nott, pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro. – mencionó Draco con tono de advertencia. - ¿Porqué no me dices a qué has venido? ¿O sólo pasabas por aquí? – pronunció sarcástico.

— ¿Ves? Ese es el Draco que recuerdo, empezaba a creer que la falta de tu padre te había afectado. – comentó el otro, cruel. – Bueno, mi querido amigo…es gracioso que te llame así, ¿no crees? Nunca fuimos realmente amigos.

—No, y tampoco lo seremos. – replicó el otro. – Ahora, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que tramas? No has hecho más que pedir mi colaboración, pero no me cuentas nada, y no me parece justo. Si voy a arriesgar mi pellejo, me gustaría saber qué me darán a cambio. – Draco habló con cautela.

El otro lo miró ladeando la cabeza, estudiando su expresión, jugando con una pluma que encontró sobre el escritorio.

— ¿A qué se debe este drástico cambio, Draco? La última vez que vine a verte debí ser muy duro; es más, me dio la impresión de que si no te hubiera hablado de los planes de mi abuelo para con tu madre si te negabas a ayudarnos, no habrías aceptado. – comentó suspicaz.

Malfoy retiró con cuidado una inexistente pelusa de su bata, haciendo lo posible por no parecer nervioso.

—Bueno, no me dejan alternativa, ¿verdad? Lo justo es que al menos reciba algún beneficio. La pregunta es si lo tendré o no. – le dijo, sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, Draco, si haces lo que esperamos de ti, recibirás las mayores recompensas que puedas soñar. _Ella _siempre ha sido muy generosa. – replicó Nott, con una mueca divertida.

El rubio se irguió sobre el sillón, muy sorprendido, y pareció por un momento totalmente descolocado.

—_Ella_. – repitió, confuso.

—Sí, _ella_, la más grande, la olvidada. – Nott lució feliz al pronunciar esas palabras. - ¿No es increíble, Draco, lo malagradecidos que podemos ser a veces? Ella que se merece los más grandes honores, dejada a un lado, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero nosotros arreglaremos esa falta, ¿cierto?

—No sé de quién me hablas. – Draco lo miró, entre aturdido e inquieto.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes, es sólo que la has olvidado también. Pero no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, fueron tus padres quienes no te instruyeron como debían; contentándose con migajas. – Nott frunció la nariz con disgusto.

En circunstancias normales, Draco habría salido inmediatamente en defensa de sus padres, pero ahora que Nott empezaba a hablar, debía dejarlo continuar; no alcanzaba a entender aún a qué se refería, pero por primera vez creía que se estaba abriendo a él, y debía aprovecharlo.

—Entonces hazme un favor y refresca mi memoria, ¿quién es _ella_? – el rubio se esforzó para no lucir demasiado ansioso.

Nott siguió jugando con la pluma, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Quién es? Ya te lo he dicho. La más grande, la que vendrá por venganza, le daremos la sangre de los traidores, y cuando reine, nosotros estaremos a su lado. – una mueca de fanatismo cruzó el semblante del muchacho.

Draco aspiró profundamente, pensando en su próximo paso. Deseaba insistir para que Theodore le revelara la identidad de la misteriosa "ella", pero algo de su última frase llamó poderosamente su atención; ya vería cómo regresaba luego a ese tema.

—Imagino que con eso de "la sangre de los traidores" te refieres al Squib y esa bruja que has secuestrado, ¿cierto? – mencionó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Naturalmente, ese será su castigo. – asintió él, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. – Pero no serán los únicos, el círculo aún no está completo, necesitamos más ofrendas.

—Entonces irás por más. Vaya, no esperaba menos de ustedes. Supongo que podré participar esta vez; ya sabes, ayudarles para conseguir las restantes. – deslizó la insinuación con suavidad.

Nott parpadeó, fijando sus fríos ojos en los del rubio, y dejando la pluma en su lugar.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Draco, pero no será necesario. Especialmente ahora que tienes tanta vigilancia adicional, parece que nunca volverán a confiar en tu familia. – el muchacho observó la reacción del otro al oír su comentario.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras tragaba espeso; desde luego que se había dado cuenta.

—Tal vez se deba a tus visitas, ¿no lo habías pensado? Deberíamos reunirnos en un lugar más discreto. – hizo la sugerencia para distraer a Nott.

—Es posible, pensaré en eso. – asintió el muchacho, no pareciendo muy interesado. – Como decía, no te preocupes por nosotros, cada quien cumplirá su parte cuando sea necesario. Llegará un momento en que serás imprescindible.

— ¿Cómo? – Draco se adelantó, sin necesidad de fingir curiosidad, ya que la sentía, y mucho.

—Todo en su debido momento, mi amigo. Me alegra ver que estás tan receptivo y dispuesto, a mi abuelo también le dará mucho gusto. – Nott sonrió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

— ¡Espera! No me has dicho nada nuevo, al menos podrías contarme a quién te refieres cuando hablas de "ella" – el rubio se incorporó, viéndolo ansioso.

Theodore lo ignoró, curioseando entre las estanterías, hasta que pareció aburrirse.

—Pregúntale a tu madre, sería vergonzoso que no la hubiera oído nombrar alguna vez, considerando de qué familia proviene. – mencionó con leve disgusto, encaminándose a la puerta.

— ¿No me das un nombre al menos? – Draco se empezó a desesperar, no había sacado nada.

Otra de esas escalofriantes risas se oyó en la habitación, mientras Nott ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Pobre Draco, había olvidado lo curioso que has sido siempre. Está bien, te daré una muestra de mi confianza. Dile a tu madre que te hable de La Olvidada, la Reina de los dos Mundos. – y con esa última línea dejó la biblioteca.

Malfoy se aseguró de que Nott hubiera partido, e inmediatamente dejó el lugar, corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar a su madre. Ella tendría que darle todas las respuestas para salvarse a sí mismos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry y Hermione habían supuesto, y con razón, que la visita a los Weasley resultaría muy incómoda, pero no estaban preparados para las tensas horas que debieron pasar en La Madriguera.

Demoraron su llegada todo lo posible, con la complicidad de Ron, si bien sus motivos eran muy diferentes. Él sólo quería evitar las preguntas de su madre respecto a cómo le iba en el plano amoroso; para el pelirrojo ser interrogado acerca de eso, y en presencia de los gemelos, era como ser sometido a una sesión de cruciatus.

Aún así, llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a la señora Weasley a preparar todo para el almuerzo, mientras ella les se entretenía dando vueltas por la cocina, preguntándoles cómo les iba en sus clases, si comían lo suficiente, y regañándolos cariñosamente por lo poco que se veían.

Hasta allí, nada fuera de lo común. En realidad, disfrutaron el tiempo que pasaron con ella, recordando sus muchas visitas a esa casa y cuán en familia se sentían allí. Tan pronto como llegó el señor Weasley, Harry y Ron se reunieron con él para sonsacarle alguna información acerca de lo que ocurría en el Ministerio, con mucho tacto, por supuesto. Hermione, suponiendo lo que tenían en mente, prefirió quedarse con la señora Weasley para ayudarle con la comida y así evitar que los chicos se pusieran en evidencia.

Por la expresión suspicaz del señor, que la chica alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos, los muchachos no estaban teniendo mucho éxito; era de esperarse, se dijo suspirando apenas, el señor Weasley era mucho más astuto de lo que acostumbraba mostrar.

Cuando la señora Weasley aprovechó un momento en que se quedaron a solas, mientras su esposo y los chicos iban a poner la mesa, para sonsacarle muy amablemente si había algún muchacho en el horizonte, como ella dijo, contuvo la respiración, y suplicó no haber enrojecido tanto como imaginaba.

A lo mucho alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa y empezó a balbucear una serie de incoherencias, que sólo consiguieron despertar aún más la curiosidad de la señora. Seguro que habría continuado con sus preguntas, de no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de los gemelos.

Hermione estaba tan aliviada de verlos, que le dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ellos, momento que aprovecharon ambos para hacerle todo tipo de bromas, que la chica aceptó encantada, no tenían idea del favor que acababan de hacerle. Si la señora Weasley encontró extraña su reacción, no hizo ningún comentario. En ese momento.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa, el calvario empezó.

La señora Weasley sentó a Hermione y Harry juntos, con Ron y los gemelos al frente. Fred y George no perdieron oportunidad para burlarse de su hermano menor, por supuesto.

— ¿Y bien, hermanito? Vamos, cuéntanos, ¿alguna nueva víctima? – Fred fingió inocencia en tanto devoraba sus patatas asadas.

Ron lo miró, sospechando de alguna broma.

— ¿Víctima? – repitió.

—Sí, ya sabes, una pobre chica a la que intentes seducir con tus encantos. – replicó su hermano moviendo las cejas.

— ¡Fred! – su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Mamá, seamos realistas, todos aquí nos conocemos. Si una chica se fija en Ron, definitivamente merece ser catalogada como víctima. – intervino George, para hacer luego una pequeña acotación. – Sin ofender, Hermione.

—Descuida. – murmuró la aludida con sarcasmo.

— ¿Quieren dejar a los muchachos en paz? Con razón no vienen a visitarnos, si creen que se van a encontrar con ustedes dos. – el señor Weasley intervino a favor de los jóvenes.

—Y están avergonzándolos. Quizá Ron y Hermione piensan volver a estar juntos y ustedes lo están arruinando. – Molly Weasley habló con fervor.

Tanto uno como otra giraron a verla asustados, intercambiando una mirada de terror, que hizo reír a los gemelos a carcajadas; incluso el señor Weasley debió tomar la servilleta para fingir una tos que más bien parecía un ataque de risa.

Harry, por su parte, tomó su cuchillo con fuerza y no levantó la mirada de su plato.

—La que va a espantarlos eres tú, mamá, nada más mira las caras que han puesto. Al parecer, lo último en lo que piensan es en volver; creo que ya es hora de que lo superes. – George continuó riendo.

La señora Weasley hizo un mohín de exaspero y suspiró rendida, dejando tranquilos a los muchachos, pero llevando la mirada a Harry.

— ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Cómo lo llevas? – inquirió con tono maternal.

El muchacho pareció confundido por la pregunta, y dio una mirada alrededor de la mesa, pero todos parecían saber tanto como él.

— ¿Cómo llevo qué? – preguntó a su vez, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—El tener a Ginny lejos, por supuesto. Debes de extrañarla tanto, pobre de ti, y ella me ha contado en sus cartas que espera las vacaciones de Navidad ansiosa. Es triste cuando los enamorados deben separarse, pero estarás feliz de verla otra vez, ¿verdad? – la señora parecía tan ilusionada como si fuera ella la enamorada.

Harry ciñó sus cubiertos hasta hacerse daño, mientras un silencio se apoderaba del comedor. Hermione mantuvo la vista al frente, fingiendo entretenerse con el salero, mientras Ron y los gemelos veían a su amigo elevando las cejas con idéntico gesto.

—Harry, esta es la parte en la que dices "por supuesto, señora Weasley, la extraño tanto que lloro todas las noches pensando en ella" – Fred imitó la voz de Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, claro, ¿quieres que te alcance el pañuelo? – George se unió a las bromas de su gemelo.

— ¡Ya cállense! – fue Ron quien reaccionó primero, pasando la mirada de Harry a Hermione.

— ¡Ron, no grites así! – su madre lo regañó.

—No tienen que estar molestando, mamá, ¿no ves que incomodan a Harry? – el muchacho se defendió sin perder su expresión hosca.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada agradecida, pero él no lo vio de vuelta, sino que atacó su plato con furia.

Unos minutos en los que sólo se oyeron el golpeteo de los cubiertos contra los platos de loza, siguió al incidente.

El señor Weasley empezó de pronto a hablar de su trabajo en el Ministerio, comentando algunos problemas que había tenido su Departamento; en realidad eran accidentes algo graciosos que hicieron reír a los demás, aligerando la atmósfera y devolviendo la tranquilidad al almuerzo.

Pero cuando iban ya por el postre, nuevamente un comentario desafortunado, esta vez de Fred hizo que el ambiente se enrareciera.

—Casi lo olvido. Oye, Hermione, el otro día te vimos paseando con un hombre muy raro. – mencionó, curioso.

La joven frunció el ceño, extrañada por el comentario. ¿Ella paseando? ¿Con un hombre? Debía de ser otra broma de los gemelos.

—No sé de qué hablan. – la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Hermione, no finjas, y no tienes porqué avergonzarte; después de salir con Ron es lógico que te haya costado superar el trauma, pero nunca es tarde. – Fred sonreía divertido e ignorando las miradas de su madre y hermano menor.

—Insisto en que no sé a qué se refieren, tal vez se confundieron –.Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Era un tipo alto y delgado, más o menos como Percy, pero no tan feo. – se sumó George entusiasta. – Y se nota que no es de aquí, parece chino o algo así, ¿verdad, Fred?

—A lo mejor y es japonés. – opinó su gemelo.

Hermione comprendió al instante a quién se referían. Kim, por supuesto. Intercambió una mirada con Harry, que no parecía muy alegre.

—Ah, él. – dijo al fin. – Sí, bueno, es un…este…profesor de intercambio. – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. – Da clases en la Academia y me lo encontré el otro día en la calle, no es nada de lo que piensan.

— ¿Y cómo sabes lo que pensamos? – Fred le sonrió como quien hace un gran descubrimiento.

—Porque conoce sus retorcidas mentes. – fue Ron quien intervino. – Y ya basta de estas cosas, ¿si?

— ¿Saben? No sé qué es, pero algo muy extraño pasa con ustedes tres. – George pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, suspicaz.

Los señores Weasley, que habían oído el intercambio de palabras en silencio, fruncieron ligeramente el ceño, como si compartieran la suposición de su hijo.

— ¿Todo está bien, muchachos? ¿Hay algo que quieran contarnos? – el señor Weasley habló con su habitual tranquilidad.

Tanto su hijo menor, como sus amigos, negaron con una cabezada, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin palabras.

—Todo está muy bien, señor Weasley, no hay de qué preocuparse. – Harry habló después de un buen rato en silencio. – Tal vez estamos algo nerviosos por las clases, eso es todo. Por cierto, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, al menos Ron y yo debemos practicar algunos hechizos para mañana.

El muchacho habló con tono ligero, pero con cierta sequedad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Hermione agradeció a la señora Weasley por la comida, mientras Ron dirigía una mirada hosca a sus hermanos.

Molly Weasley hubiera insistido con sus preguntas, pero una mirada de su marido la frenó. De cualquier modo, los muchachos no parecían estar de humor como para sincerarse en ese momento.

Se despidieron con cariño, pese a todo, y dejaron la casa asegurando que volverían tan pronto tuvieran algo de tiempo libre.

Ya fuera de los terrenos de la Madriguera, desaparecieron hasta llegar a un callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place. Hicieron el camino sin hablar, protegiéndose del fuerte viento con los abrigos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Hermione se excusó, y despidiéndose de los chicos, subió a su habitación.

Harry hubiera querido ir tras ella, pero Ron permanecía a su lado, mirando a lo alto de la escalera, donde su amiga había desaparecido.

—Vas a hablar con Ginny, ¿verdad? – la pregunta imprevista sacó a Harry de su ensoñación.

El muchacho pudo fingir no entender a qué se refería su amigo, pero hubiera sido una mentira, y ambos lo sabían.

—En cuanto vuelva de Hogwarts. – confirmó –. Espero que lo entienda.

Ron bufó, rodando los ojos, y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sigue delirando. – mencionó sarcástico.

— ¿Tan malo crees que será? – Harry lo miró.

—No lo sé, habrá que esperar, supongo, además están mis padres…- el muchacho se encogió de hombros y dejó la frase en el aire.

—Lo sé. – su amigo ahogó un suspiro.

Ron empezó a dar de vueltas por la habitación, y tras dar un gruñido, tomó su chaqueta, que había dejado tirada sobre un sofá y se la puso con movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Vas a salir? – Harry lo miró confundido.

—Tienes que conversar con ella y yo no quiero estar aquí. Sólo…arreglen lo que sea que pase entre los dos de una vez, pero no dejes de hablar con Ginny antes de que ustedes…bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. – el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta, sin mirar a su amigo.

—Ron. – Harry lo llamó antes de que saliera. – Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Si no se tratara de Hermione, ya te habría golpeado. – Ron salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

El muchacho inhaló profundamente, mirando la puerta cerrada. Las cosas con su amigo iban a ser un poco difíciles de ahora en adelante, pero confiaba en que con un poco de paciencia, y una vez que todo estuviera claro, podrían volver a la normalidad.

Sin dudar, se dirigió a las escaleras con paso rápido, hasta llegar a la puerta de Hermione.

Tocó suavemente, pero al no oír respuesta tomó el picaporte y lo giró, sorprendiéndose por la oscuridad en la habitación.

Algo dentro de él se encogió al ver a Hermione acostada en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta, y sacudida por los sollozos.

No lo pensó dos veces, y tras quitarse los zapatos con descuido, se tendió a su lado, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Puso una mano sobre su cabello, que acarició con ternura, y la otra la dejó sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hermione no se movió, ni pareció extrañada por el contacto, casi como si lo esperara.

—Soy una persona horrible. – ella enlazó su mano y apretó los dedos con fuerza.

—No es cierto, eres maravillosa. Si alguien es horrible, ese soy yo. – Harry intentó sonar despreocupado.

—Tienes tanto miedo como yo. – Hermione no era fácil de engañar, y menos por él.

—Ron lo sabe. – dijo él de pronto. – No está feliz, pero entiende, y los demás también lo harán.

La chica, sorprendida por sus palabras, se tensó, y soltó su mano al tiempo que giraba para verlo de frente.

— ¿Ron lo sabe? – preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Estará molesto un tiempo, claro, pero no contigo. Por favor, no estés triste, no por mi culpa. – el muchacho acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa, acurrucándose en su pecho y cogiendo una bocanada de aire.

—Nada es culpa tuya, Harry, nunca, y no estoy triste, sólo… preocupada. – reconoció en voz baja.

—Prometí que todo saldría bien, ¿recuerdas? Estaremos juntos, y si alguien no lo entiende, bueno, es su problema. – el muchacho habló con cierto tono infantil que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

— ¿Es su problema? – un atisbo de risa se escurrió en su voz.

—Eso sonó un poco engreído, ¿no? – Harry rió también.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que quieres decir. – ella lo tranquilizó apretando más el abrazo.

—Sí, siempre lo sabes. – el joven susurró las palabras en su oído.

Hermione levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del muchacho fijos en ella, y sin pensarlo, acercó su rostro, murmurando algo que él no alcanzó a oír.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para juntar sus labios, suavemente al principio, con tanta ternura que la chica sintió nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez tenían un motivo muy distinto. Cuando él profundizó el beso, Hermione pasó una mano por su cuello y entreabrió aún más los labios, sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba, demasiado emocionaba para buscar una explicación razonable; de algún modo sabía que no la iba a encontrar, y no le importaba.

Si pasaron minutos u horas, ninguno estaba seguro de ello, pero en cierto momento debieron separarse para recuperar el aliento. Harry se entretuvo jugando con su cabello, depositando una cadena de pequeños besos sobre su rostro, mientras ella suspiraba, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, se abrazaron fuertemente, sin necesidad de hablar, satisfechos con sentirse el uno al otro, y felices de tener ese momento para de algún modo reafirmar sus sentimientos.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar, enfrentarse a lo que pudiera ocurrir, los peligros que acechaban. Ahora, mientras cerraban los ojos y se quedaban dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, se sentían completamente en paz.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A**. Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero el tiempo es cruel. Además, he tenido que investigar algunas cosas para tener más clara la trama. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan? Mostramos a todo el grupo interactuando, y si son buenos observadores, habrán visto muchas cosas interesantes por allí, que luego dejaremos más claras. Le di un buen espacio a Draco para que demostrara que no es tan malo, sólo egoísta, pero eso no es un misterio. Era importante que Nott apareciera y le diera una pista para empezar a investigar, no tiene idea del favor que acaba de hacerles. Y al final, bueno, el ir a La Madriguera tenía que ser muy incómodo para los protagonistas y creo que se ha notado. Espero que la escena final les gustara, porque me ha hecho sufrir, creo que el romanticismo a veces no se me da muy bien. Bendita sea Épica, que siempre ayuda con su música.

Ahora, breves comentarios a los reviews:

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, espero que hayas encontrado la imagen que te dije, me gustaría también poner algunas de los malos de la historia, sólo que no se me ocurre ninguna. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me digas qué te pareció. Besos.

_**Lyli:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por estar ahí, me alegró mucho saber de ti. Sí, el tiempo es cruel, pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y la escena Harmony, así como la trama que se irá poniendo más interesante, o eso espero. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Pam:**_ La pregunta acerca de en qué consistirá el ritual no ha sido del todo aclarada todavía, pero si como dice Nott hay sangre de por medio, pues no creo que sea nada bueno; pero al menos le ha servido a Malfoy para obtener un dato importante, a ver qué hace con él. Draco parece pensar más en Hermione que ella en él, aunque no precisamente con cariño, ya veremos. Ojalá te gustara el capítulo, lamento la demora, pero entre las musas traidoras y la investigación, que no puedo con mi genio, y siempre quiero hechos verídicos para este fic, se me pasó el tiempo, pero al menos ha salido un capítulo largo como ninguno. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hermione V:**_ Hola, escena Harmony por allí, era necesaria. Me gusta que las cosas se den así entre ellos, por instinto. Por el interés que muestra Kim hacia Hermione, al menos Travis empieza a preocuparse, a ver qué ocurre con eso luego. En cuanto a la acción, pues ya se viene, porque Nott ha dejado una buena pista y según eso, empezarán a actuar, y puede pasar cualquier cosa. Besos, nos estamos leyendo, a ver cuándo actualizas tu fic para darle una mirada.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, ¿qué te pareció? Vimos al grupo completo interactuando, a Draco, siempre muy él, y una situación más que incómoda en La Madriguera. Espero que disfrutaras la breve escena Harmony, que me ha hecho sudar, creo que no está mal, aunque la verdad las escenas románticas a veces no se me dan muy bien, imagínate si se me ocurre lanzarme por lemmon. Bueno, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Besos, nos leemos pronto.

_**Maki Malfoy:**_ Hola, tuvimos a Travis aquí y en cantidades industriales, es genial, pero vaya que le gusta fastidiar. Creo que Harry le hizo caso inconcientemente, las cosas se dieron así y, fue muy dulce con Hermione, me encanta la pareja, a ver qué se les viene encima después. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por estar allí, besos.

_**Ariza:**_ Hola, no estoy segura de si te ha llegado mi mensaje, ojalá. Sino, igual muchas gracias, cayó perfecto, en momento de bloqueo y me incentivó para ir e investigar algo que me hacía falta y ya lo tengo más claro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y me cuentes qué te pareció. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Esciam:**_ Mi mejor crítica, ¿qué piensas? Te comentaba el otro día cómo me estaba haciendo sudar este capítulo. Me gustó la idea de mostrar a todo el grupo junto, y ver cómo algunos se llevan mejor con otros. Malfoy ha obtenido información muy interesante, a ver qué le cuenta su madre, y si puede ayudar con eso. Tengo muchas limitaciones con el romance, espero la escena Harmony quedara creíble, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto, que entre el meme sin fin y tantas cosas extraño escribir algo más.

_**Aleane:**_ Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por el mensaje, ojalá te llegara mi respuesta. Para compensar la tardanza, el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Para gusto de algunas, hubo escena Harmony, espero les gustara, que le puse muchas ganas. En cuanto al misterio, Nott ha dado una pista muy grande que será de utilidad, ya lo veremos. Besos, gracias por leer y las lindas palabras.

_**Bella Bere:**_ Malfoy está demostrando que al parecer, con todo y lo difícil que es, no parece ser totalmente malo, y aún por conveniencia, realmente quiere ayudar. Nott es muy malo, pero acaba de dar una buena pista, ojalá la sepan aprovechar. Kim muestra mucho aprecio por Hermione y Travis se ha dado cuenta, veremos a qué lleva eso. En cuanto a la pareja protagónica, pues tuvieron un buen momento, pero nada está dicho todavía, que el asunto de los celos de Harry no ha sido resuelto y ya sabemos lo temperamental que puede ser. Espero te gustara, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Melrose Cullen**_: Hola, espero que te gustara el capítulo. Hemos visto un poco más de Laria y si bien no es mala persona, tiene un carácter difícil pero se lleva bastante bien con Ron. Ojalá te gustara la escena Harmony y todo lo que les rodea. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Iba a ser breve, ¿no? Imposible para mi, ni modo. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, que aparte del cariño por la historia, son los que me empujan a escribir y me sacan de los bloqueos del mal; ustedes, o tal vez algunos, no saben lo importante que es para nosotros los autores conocer su opinión, gracias por eso. Volveré tan pronto como sea posible, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione apareció a las afueras de Malfoy Manor, y se escurrió entre unos arbustos, sentándose sobre el tocón de un árbol recién talado.

Confirmó la hora en su reloj. Apenas eran las tres, Kim tardaría al menos media hora más en llegar.

Salió temprano de la Academia, con la idea de pasar por la casa de Grimmauld Place, y hablar con los muchachos, pero cambió de opinión a último minuto. Lo mejor sería averiguar primero lo que Malfoy tenía para decir, y luego podría hablar del asunto con ellos.

Aún no superaba la impresión del mensaje enviado por Malfoy en la primera hora de clase. Apenas un par de líneas en las que le pedía ir urgentemente a su casa a media tarde. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no hubo un solo insulto en toda la frase; en realidad, pareció un pedido casi civilizado.

Se comunicó de inmediato con Kim, tal como él le había indicado que hiciera, y ahora debía esperar su llegada para acercarse juntos a la entrada, y escuchar lo que Malfoy parecía estar tan ansioso por contar.

Aprovechó ese momento a solas para pensar en Harry, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

No podía creer todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días; por momentos, le parecía un extraño sueño.

Desde la noche en que Harry se quedara durmiendo con ella en su habitación, algo parecía haber cambiado. No se trataba sólo de las miradas disgustadas que les dirigía Ron cada vez que los veía juntos, y el cómo buscaba alguna excusa para desaparecer y dejarlos a solas. En realidad, esa actitud en particular era algo que le dolía mucho, y sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo; aunque se apresurara en decirle que no se preocupara, ya que su amigo iba a superar ese malestar muy pronto.

A veces, pensaba que era muy egoísta de su parte, pero le resultaba tan sencillo olvidar todo lo malo cuando Harry y ella estaban juntos. De alguna manera, habían llegado a un extraño equilibrio. Ninguno había puesto en palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y mucho menos se les ocurría mencionar a Ginny, y lo cerca que estaban ya las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando Harry iría a hablar con ella.

Se contentaban con tomarse de la mano cuando nadie los veía, quedándose hasta muy tarde por las noches, conversando tal como siempre, sólo que ahora intercambiaban besos, a la par que reían como si estuvieran descubriendo algo nuevo para ellos, que nadie más conocía.

Debía reconocer que nunca sintió algo parecido. No que tuviera mucha experiencia, por supuesto, pero una parte de sí le decía que estaba ante algo completamente desconocido, grande, y tan maravilloso que hasta le inspiraba un poco de miedo. No que le temiera a Harry, claro que no, suponía que era ese sentimiento al que aún no podía ponerle un nombre lo que le asustaba.

Allí estaba de nuevo, como siempre. Al parecer no podía hacer nada sin analizarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que recordaba cómo nunca pensaba en esas cosas cuando estaba al lado de Harry; suponía que era algo bueno, y otra sonrisa le adornó el semblante al pensar en él.

Así la encontró Kim, al aparecer unos minutos después, a cierta distancia. Según se acercaba, su ceño fruncido se fue suavizando, y una mueca de divertida extrañeza afloró a sus labios. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la joven, dio una suave palmada, y estuvo a punto de soltar una nada común carcajada al verla saltar y empuñar la varita.

—Buenos reflejos, Hermione, pero resultaría más sensato permanecer alerta todo el tiempo, ¿no lo crees?—le preguntó a modo de saludo.

Hermione bajó la varita en cuanto lo vio, y lució avergonzada por su descuido.

—Lo siento mucho, Kim, estaba pensando en…bueno, sólo pensaba. —explicó aún más apenada.

—No te preocupes, era un consejo, no un regaño—se apresuró a aclarar con gesto amable—. ¿Y bien? El joven Malfoy parece ansioso por hablar con nosotros, según indicaste.

La chica suspiró aliviada por el cambio de tema.

—Sí, así es, o al menos, eso deduzco por lo que escribió en la nota—indicó—.No me he acercado, esperé a que llegaras.

Kim aprobó su acción con un ligero asentimiento, y le cedió el paso para acercarse a la mansión, tal como la última vez que estuvieron allí. De inmediato, como si los hubiera estado esperando, el mismo elfo que los recibiera entonces les salió al paso, y con señas nerviosas los guió hasta el interior de la casa.

Esta vez la criatura tomó un camino distinto, hasta llegar a un pequeño salón que parecía ser sólo usado por la familia.

Draco los esperaba allí, de pie, tan desdeñoso como siempre, sólo que esta vez no se encontraba solo. Su madre ocupaba un sillón, y veía a los visitantes con dureza.

Hermione sostuvo la mirada de Narcisa Malfoy con tranquilidad. Nunca le inspiró miedo, ahora que lo pensaba; a lo mucho le desagradó siempre esa actitud asqueada que asumía frente a personas que consideraba no eran iguales a ella. Pero en este momento, pareció observar un atisbo de angustia en sus ojos.

—Mi madre insiste en estar presente—indicó Draco, sin molestarse en saludar.

—Necesito explicarme de una manera apropiada—intervino la bruja.

—Pudiste decírmelo todo; yo se los habría explicado—su hijo no parecía muy contento de tenerla allí.

Kim se adelantó unos pasos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Señora Malfoy, si puede decir algo que nos ayude a detener a los Nott, le estaremos muy agradecidos—señaló.

Narcisa pareció sorprendida por el respeto con el que se dirigió a ella, no era algo que esperase. Draco, en cambio, rodó los ojos y lanzó un bufido exasperado.

—¿Y usted quién es?—Narcisa miró de Kim a Hermione, alzando una ceja en gesto idéntico al de su hijo.

—Puede llamarme Kim, señora, pero me temo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a mi persona—el mago se disculpó con tono firme.

—Entiendo—la mujer se relajó tras una segunda mirada.

—Pues yo no—intervino Draco de mal talante—.No entiendo porqué nosotros debemos decirles todo y ellos nada.

Hermione se adelantó, armándose de paciencia.

—Tenemos un trato, Malfoy, y no vas a romperlo ahora. El qué hagamos nosotros no es asunto tuyo—la chica habló con dureza.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero antes de replicar, su madre le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Draco, por favor—Narcisa se estrujó las manos para disimular su nerviosismo—.Cuéntales lo que ocurrió con Nott.

El rubio aceptó de mala gana, pero sin variar su expresión de desconfianza.

—Theodore vino a verme hace unos días, muy temprano, y dijo algunas cosas que pueden resultar interesantes—expresó.

Tanto Kim como Hermione lo vieron atentamente, instándolo a continuar.

Draco se tomó unos minutos para repetir la conversación que sostuviera con Nott. Confirmó lo que ya daban por seguro, que era el responsable del secuestro del sacerdote y la bruja, su participación en el ritual, así como también la falta de otros sacrificios, como los llamó él. Culminó con las extrañas palabras del muchacho respecto a quién sería la destinataria de las ofrendas.

—¿La Olvidada?—Hermione repitió el nombre, confundida.

—¿Tampoco te suena? Pensé que siendo una biblioteca parlante, Granger, sabrías a quién se refería Theodore—Malfoy se permitió una mueca burlona.

—Pues no, no lo sé, jamás la he oído nombrar—la joven ignoró sus provocaciones.

—Y te pidió que le preguntaras a tu madre—intervino Kim.

Hermione giró a mirarlo, extrañada por su tono más grave de lo usual, y comprobó, inquieta, que parecía muy preocupado.

Narcisa también pareció notar el cambio, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, con expresión suspicaz.

—Tú sabes—dijo, y pareció más afirmación que pregunta—¿Eres sangre limpia también?

Kim asintió, con un rictus amargo, casi imperceptible.

—Ya veo—comentó la bruja—.Entonces comprendes.

El mago asintió nuevamente.

Draco, que había seguido el intercambio de palabras y gestos con atención, intervino casi ofendido.

—Yo soy de sangre limpia también, y no sé a qué se refería Nott—reconoció—.Madre, dime qué está pasando.

—Sí, por favor, ¿quién es _Ella_?—Hermione se unió a su pedido, pero dirigiéndose a Kim.

Él se cruzó de brazos, dando unos pasos hacia la chimenea, y desde allí respondió.

—Era muy niño cuando la oí mencionar por primera vez, y tomé las historias como simples leyendas, jamás les di mayor importancia. Luego…ya no escuché nombrarla más, y casi lo había olvidado—indicó.

Hermione creyó detectar ese tono amargo tan poco común nuevamente, pero se concentró en lo que Narcisa Malfoy empezó a decir.

—No me extraña, casi nadie la menciona ya. De no haber sido por mi curiosidad, habrían quedado sólo unos recuerdos de la infancia. Ni tu padre ni yo te hablamos de esto, Draco, porque en aquellos tiempos no parecía importante—una sombra de amargura cruzó el semblante de la mujer, pero continuó—.El Señor Tenebroso estaba con nosotros, era una prueba viviente de poder; todo lo demás parecía absurdo.

Hermione debió reprimir una mueca de desagrado, le costaba oír cualquier mención favorable de Voldemort. Para su sorpresa, tampoco Draco parecía muy contento con las palabras de su madre.

—Como decía, oí hablar de ella por mis padres, y ya entonces no era más que una leyenda. Sin embargo, según fui creciendo, desarrollé cierto gusto por la historia, que compartí con tu padre, Draco. Tal vez fueran sólo cuentos, pero no por ellos menos impresionantes—la bruja suspiró con nostalgia—.Sus nombres eran, además, tan significativos… "La Olvidada", "La Reina de los dos Mundos", ¿cómo no sentir curiosidad?

—¿Pero quién es ella?—Draco la apremió, muy impaciente.

—Holda—Kim habló desde su lugar con voz tenue.

Draco y Hermione mostraron las mismas caras de confusión; aún más, intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza que no habrían compartido en otras circunstancias.

—¿Y quién es esa?—el rubio fue quien preguntó primero.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco, muestra más respeto!—su madre lo miró reprobadora.

—Tal vez lo haría si supiera de quién hablan—replicó él.

Kim se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y se dirigió a Hermione.

—¿Tampoco has oído hablar nunca de ella?—preguntó.

La chica negó muy segura; el nombre le resultaba totalmente desconocido.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablen con claridad, ¿no creen?—Draco perdió la escasa paciencia que le quedaba y dirigió una mirada de disgusto a su madre.

Ella, aspirando profundamente, se dispuso a hablar.

—Su historia es casi tan antigua como la vida que conocemos, no podría precisar una fecha en la que se oyera hablar de ella por primera vez—empezó—.Holda fue una bruja muy poderosa que, aún en estos tiempos, es considerada también una Diosa.

La mente de Hermione empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, relacionando hechos.

—¿Diosa? Si fuera cierto, también los muggles sabrían de ella—indicó—.En la antigüedad, adoraban a muchos dioses.

—Y lo hacían con Holda hace milenios, Hermione—Kim intervino—.Recuerda cómo la llamó Nott.

—"La Reina de los dos Mundos"—susurró la joven, impactada.

—Exacto. Una de las pocas cosas que los muggles y nosotros tenemos en común—continuó Narcisa, sin ocultar su desdén—Aunque imagino que ellos jamás estuvieron realmente conscientes de su poder. Alguna vez leí que era tanto el temor que inspiraba en el mundo, que cuando andaba por la tierra, acostumbraban ocultarse.

—¿Pero qué era? ¿Bruja o Diosa? ¿Mataba gente? Debía hacerlo si los Nott son sus seguidores, ¿verdad?—Draco empezó a lanzar preguntas, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Como dice tu madre, hay mucho de mito en su historia; casi comparable con la de Merlín, me atrevería a decir—fue Kim quien se encargó de responder—En lo personal, creo que fue una bruja extraordinariamente poderosa, que no temía mostrarse a los muggles. Como ellos no comprendían lo que era la magia, la tomaron por Diosa, y a ella parecía agradarle esa adoración. Es probable que fuera la misma Holda quien se encargó de alimentar su leyenda, y lo hizo tan bien que aún ahora no podemos asegurar cuál es exactamente la realidad.

—¿Y era…mala? Quiero decir, ¿lastimaba a las personas? ¿Qué era lo que hacía?—Hermione se adelantó, fascinada por la historia.

—No podría decirse que abusaba de su poder, aunque tampoco era del tipo magnánimo. Le agradaba ser temida, pero era también muy generosa. Según la leyenda, tenía a toda una corte de seguidores que sanaban a enfermos con pociones en su nombre, concedía deseos, detalles tontos, en realidad, pero que a los muggles debían parecerles extraordinarios—Narcisa se encogió de hombros—Pero podía ser terrible cuando se disgustaba; cuentan que se reunía con otros brujos, no tan poderosos como ella, pero temibles también, y arrasaban los pueblos, eliminando a quienes la hubieran ofendido. A esas salidas se les conocía como "La Caza Salvaje".

—Vivió durante muchos años, no se supo nunca en qué fecha murió. Es más, hay quienes dicen que no lo hizo, sino que simplemente desapareció, cuando dejaron de buscarla, por eso el sobrenombre de "La Olvidada"—Kim terminó el relato.

El silencio inundó el lugar, apenas se oían las respiraciones de sus ocupantes. En cierto momento, Draco se dejó caer sobre un sillón, echando la cabeza sobre el respaldar.

—Así que los Nott quieren invocar a una bruja que es tan poderosa como una Diosa, para que reine sobre el mundo—resumió con voz cansada.

—Parece ser su idea, sí—aceptó Kim.

—¡Qué idiotez!—espetó el rubio de pronto—¿Y qué les asegura que esta bruja no vaya a matarlos o algo así?

—Supongo que para eso son las ofrendas—Hermione habló luego de un largo rato.

—Una deducción muy obvia—señaló Narcisa de mala gana.

—¿Y a qué se refería con los traidores? Malfoy, Nott te dijo que la sangre de los traidores sería derramada. Tiene al sacerdote y a la bruja, pero… ¿cómo pudieron ellos traicionar a alguien que posiblemente nunca han oído nombrar?—la chica lo miró, expectante.

—No lo sé, Granger, no me lo dijo. Puede ser alguna locura que se le ocurrió a su abuelo, o tal vez están relacionados de alguna manera—el rubio se encogió de hombros, fastidiado e inquieto—¿No se supone que son ustedes quienes deben averiguar eso?

Hermione iba a contestarle, y no de muy buena manera, pero Kim elevó una mano para evitar que empezaran a discutir.

—Tienes razón, es nuestra labor—el mago se acercó—Gracias por la información, resultará muy útil.

La chica hubiera querido hacer más preguntas, pero comprendió que Kim no deseaba continuar la charla con los Malfoy.

—Draco, por favor, si los Nott se acercan a ti nuevamente, ya sabes qué hacer. Hermione me informará de inmediato, y vendremos a verte—le dijo al rubio—.Señora Malfoy, gracias por compartir sus conocimientos con nosotros; ahora debemos irnos.

Kim hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación, y tras vacilar un segundo, la joven hizo lo que le pedía. Narcisa y Draco los dejaron marchar sin hacer ademán de detenerlos. La bruja parecía preocupada y nerviosa, ya sin esa actitud altanera que procuró mantener frente a los otros. Draco, por su parte, se puso de pie y apuró el paso hasta llegar a la ventana, desde la que observó a Hermione y Kim dejar la casa, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

—¡Lo último que nos faltaba! ¡Una bruja-Diosa!—Travis sacudió la cabeza, atónito por lo que acababa de oír.

Kim y Hermione llegaron tan pronto como pudieron al Cuartel, con la buena fortuna de encontrar a todo el grupo reunido.

Ron y Laria habían pasado buena parte de la tarde entre pergaminos, para variar; mientras que Harry y Travis discutían con Moody acerca de una misión a Bristol, que el viejo auror consideraba innecesaria.

Los recién llegados reunieron a todos en el salón, y relataron su conversación con Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, sin omitir ni una palabra. Apenas si fueron interrumpidos por alguna pregunta, o una exclamación de sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, una sucesión de voces se impuso al silencio. Más preguntas, sospechas, y suspicacias, partían de cada uno, hasta que Moody debió poner orden con uno de sus sonoros bramidos para llamar a la calma.

—¡Que se tranquilicen todos! Especialmente tú, Taylor; no tienes que ser tan alarmista—expresó, dirigiéndose al rubio, que no dejaba de farfullar.

—¿Alarmista? Moody, ¿te das cuenta de a qué nos enfrentamos? Una bruja comparable con Merlín, nada menos; y que espera un pago de sangre para empezar a repartir favores—Travis lucía muy preocupado.

—Pero la detendremos, Travis, no vamos a dejar que la invoquen—Harry hacía lo posible por mantener la calma.

Moody rumió en señal de afirmación, pero intercambió al mismo tiempo una mirada rápida con Laria, que daba la impresión de estar muy nerviosa.

—Es muy raro, ¿saben? Jamás la oí mencionar—Ron daba golpecitos al piso con los tacones de sus zapatos.

—Por lo que la madre de Draco dijo, era de esperar. Su historia es casi una leyenda de la que muy pocos saben—Hermione contestó a su duda—Aunque también dio a entender que son las antiguas familias de sangre pura las que podrían conocer su existencia.

—Hermione, sabes que provengo de una familia de esas, y nunca escuché nada de ninguna Holda—Ron insistió, muy terco—¿No habrá mentido la madre de Malfoy?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Ron! ¿No escuchaste? Kim también sabe de ella—su amiga señaló al mago.

—Es verdad, muchacho, lo mismo ocurre conmigo—Moody asintió, pensativo—.Pero hace tantos años que no oía ese nombre…

—En Grecia también la conocemos, hay tantas historias acerca de ella—Laria intervino con un tono melancólico, muy alejado de su dureza habitual—Mi abuela la llama Holle, y dice que provoca las tempestades, las lluvias, esas cosas. Los más ancianos y creyentes la recuerdan cuando muera alguien, porque en sus tiempos era conocida también como La Madre de las Muertos. Hay decenas de supersticiones relacionadas con ella. Sin embargo, nunca he oído nada de rituales para traerla de vuelta.

—Bueno, al parecer existen, y los Nott van a realizar uno en La Noche de Walpurgis—indicó Travis.

—Pensado con tranquilidad, resulta lógico—anotó Kim, con expresión reflexiva.

Sus compañeros lo observaron, curiosos e intrigados; últimamente, ya nada les parecía lógico.

—Comprendo lo que dices—dijo Moody al fin, tras un momento de duda.

—Pues eres el único, porque los demás no entendemos nada—Travis se inmiscuyó, sin disimular su confusión.

—Se dice que Holda pasó mucho tiempo en Alemania. Allí la conocen como Perchta, y por algún motivo, fue en ese lugar donde obró con una crueldad que no había mostrado hasta entonces. —Kim se apresuró en explicar su anterior comentario—¿Recuerdas, Travis, cómo se portaron los pobladores de Harz cuando fuiste a conocer el terreno? Cuentan que a Holda le gustaba habitar en el interior de sus montañas, y que, cuando desapareció, muchos de sus seguidores se dirigieron a esa zona, para honrarla.

—Eso explica su desconfianza; tenían miedo—Harry se unió a la charla—Deben de pensar que si alguien se acerca allí es para rendirle culto a esa bruja, y no les hace ninguna gracia.

—Imagínate cuando se enteren que un grupo de locos se va a reunir allí para invocarla en La Noche de Walpurgis—Ron miró a su amigo, sin rastros de enojo; parecía demasiado preocupado en ese momento.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—musitó Hermione.

—No todo—objetó Moody—Aún no tenemos claro qué hace especiales a las personas que están secuestradas, o quiénes serán los próximos.

El resto del grupo asintió desganado al recordar esa pieza del misterio. En cierta medida, les aliviaba el conocer una parte tan importante del plan de los Nott, pero no podían dejar de pensar por lo que estarían pasando el sacerdote y la bruja, eso sin mencionar a las que serían sus nuevas víctimas.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Una fuerte lluvia se oía golpear contra los ventanales del viejo sótano, en el que dos personas se encogían en sus respectivas celdas, abrigándose con desgarradas mantas, mientras unas voces furiosas se oían provenientes de los pisos superiores.

—¿Qué cree que haya pasado?—la ronca voz de la bruja distrajo al sacerdote de su escucha.

El Padre Joseph hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse, arrastrando sus atrofiados miembros hacia delante, apoyando una mano en los barrotes para inclinarse al calabozo a su derecha.

Hasta ahora no había logrado ver el rostro de su compañera de cautiverio, pero al menos intercambiaban algunas palabras en el día. Las primeras semanas, la pobre mujer lloraba todo el tiempo, ignorando sus llamados al silencio, por más que le advirtió de las terribles consecuencias que ello podría acarrear. Le habló de la amenaza del muchacho, Theodore, pero costó mucho que se tranquilizara para que al menos pudiera cambiar su llanto desgarrador por unos sollozos menos ruidosos.

Tan pronto como pudo hablar con cierta coherencia, le contó del asesinato de su esposo, que debió contemplar antes de ser llevada a esa casa abandonada que jamás había visto, y desde entonces, no cesaba de preguntarse el porqué de su rapto, así como también qué sería lo que planeaban esos hombres con ella.

Cuando supo la identidad del sacerdote, no pudo estar más confundida. Obviamente, quienes la secuestraron, eran brujos, lo mismo que ella, ¿pero qué relación podrían tener con un muggle? Según fueron hablando, al enterarse de que lo llamaban "Squib", se vio en la disyuntiva de contarle acerca del mundo mágico y cuál era su verdadera condición, o guardar el silencio que era norma en su trato con los muggles.

Tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que estando en semejante situación, no había lugar a reglas, y que el pobre hombre merecía saber tanto como pudiera decirle, y también la verdad de su origen, o tanto como podía ella adivinar.

De modo que le habló de su mundo, el de la magia, para empezar. Él, para su sorpresa, lo tomó con una tranquilidad que no esperaba; aunque, bien pensado, debía de haber visto tantas cosas que la idea en sí no le parecía en absoluto descabellada, y no dudó ni un segundo de su palabra.

Lo difícil fue, en todo caso, hablarle acerca de su condición. Le contó de los Squib, el cómo usualmente provenían de padres magos, o al menos uno de ellos lo era. Al principio, el sacerdote creyó que estaba equivocada, pero según fue oyendo todo lo que la bruja tenía para decirle, algo despertó en su interior, y empezó a atar cabos.

El ser un huérfano, abandonado en el portal de una iglesia, nunca fue algo que lo torturara. Jamás sintió rencor hacia sus padres; siempre supuso que debieron tener poderosas razones para obrar así. Su vida, en general, había sido agradable hasta entonces. Criado en un orfanato regido por curas, se educó convencido de que sería uno de ellos en el futuro, y no pasaba un día en que no agradeciera el haber tomado esa decisión.

Lo único que le preocupó siempre, fue esa inclinación hacia lo inexplicable que le resultaba tan difícil evitar. Según fue creciendo, viajando, empezó a buscar toda la información posible acerca de lo que él llamaba "ciencias desconocidas". Un nombre meramente inventado para algo que no comprendía, pero que le atraía de un modo irracional. Cuidaba guardar en secreto ese extraño pasatiempo, ya que sabía con seguridad, sus compañeros de obra no lo verían con buenos ojos.

Ahora, con todo lo que esta mujer, Madelaine, le había contado, podía abrirse a la realidad. Él era diferente, siempre lo supo. De modo que un "Squib", ¿eh? Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas, empezando con el abandono de sus padres. Según ella, no era extraño que una pareja de brujos decidiera deshacerse de un hijo que no pudiera hacer magia. Prefería pensar que en su caso, lo hicieron para evitarle el sufrimiento de ser marginado en su sociedad. Sí, ese era un pensamiento más agradable.

No tuvo, o no quiso, pensar más en el asunto. No iba a cambiar su vida por esta noticia; dependiendo de cuánto tiempo más fuera a vivir, por supuesto. Esta última idea le hizo volver al presente, recordando la pregunta que Madelaine acabara de hacer.

Él también podía escuchar los gritos furiosos, que provenían del primer piso. En realidad, era sólo una persona la que gritaba, y podía reconocerla sin problemas. Se trataba del anciano que pocas veces bajaba a verlos, al que el muchacho, Theodore, llamaba "abuelo".

No podía comprender del todo lo que decía, sólo algunas palabras sueltas llegaban a sus oídos, nada coherente. Lo que hubiera ocurrido, no debía de ser nada agradable para ellos, ya que, de alguna u otra manera, cuando ese hombre descargaba su furia sobre su nieto, el muchacho parecía encontrar un insano placer en bajar, y molestarlos para, suponía él, aliviar la rabia que no se atrevía a expresar frente al viejo.

Y no estaba equivocado, porque sólo unos minutos después, se hizo el silencio, y oyó cómo la pesada puerta que conducía al sótano era abierta con brusquedad. El Padre Joseph alcanzó a susurrar unas palabras a su compañera, antes de arrastrarse de vuelta al interior de su celda.

—No importa lo que diga, por favor, no contestes, guarda silencio. Y por Dios, no llores —pidió.

Theodore vio alrededor tan pronto como hubo bajado, deslizando una mirada venenosa de uno a otro, acuclillándose fuera de las celdas, y golpeando los barrotes con la varita. La bruja se mordió los nudillos para evitar un sollozo, mientras el sacerdote inspiraba profundamente, ambos en silencio.

El muchacho pareció aburrirse con rapidez, por lo que alejándose unos pasos, empezó a andar en círculos, al tiempo que mascullaba unas palabras que no podían entender. De pronto, habló más alto, como si no se dirigiera a nadie en particular.

—Cree que soy idiota, que no pienso antes de actuar, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso él habría logrado todo lo que yo he hecho? Arriesgo el pellejo cada vez que dejo esta maldita casa, y a él no le importa—cada palabra iba acompañada de un lance de varita, dirigiendo pequeñas ráfagas de fuego a uno y otro lado.

El Padre Joseph empezó a rezar en silencio, rogando porque Madelaine no hiciera ningún comentario o movimiento que pudiera llamar la atención del muchacho.

—¿Y qué si le hablé de _ella_ a Malfoy? Lo habría sabido de cualquier modo, y ahora confía más en nosotros, ¿no es eso lo que queremos? Siempre he sido más listo, él lo sabe, y me teme—Theodore continuó farfullando furioso.

De improviso, sin siquiera avisar, giró y apuntó con la varita hacia la celda de la bruja, con una mirada de odio, que en realidad no parecía dirigido a ella.

—_Crucio_—susurró.

Los gritos de la mujer retumbaron en la habitación, entre sollozos del sacerdote, que a su vez clamaba por piedad, intentando llamar al muchacho a la cordura; sin embargo, él parecía sordo a todo lo que no fuera la enfermiza satisfacción que esa tortura parecía proporcionarle.

Desesperado, el Padre Joseph recurrió a la última idea que se le ocurrió.

—¡Para ya! Si la matas ahora, ya no servirá—no sabía para qué, pero había descubierto que ellos les resultaban más útiles vivos, al menos por ahora.

Su grito pareció hacer reaccionar a Theodore, que bajó su varita, deteniendo el hechizo, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, como si necesitara despertar de una especie de trance.

Miró al sacerdote, con una mezcla de rabia y comprensión.

—Tienes razón, Squib. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? No eres tan idiota como pensaba. Recuérdame no ser tan cruel cuando te mate—le dijo con la respiración agitada.

—Deja que la ayude—pidió el hombre, intentando sonar calmado.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, retomando su expresión de ira.

—Ya se le pasará; deja a la mestiza en paz—indicó, con un gesto de desprecio.

Al otro no le quedó más que asentir, impotente al oír los sollozos provenientes de la celda vecina.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?—se atrevió a preguntar, con tono resignado.

Theodore pareció reflexionar, y más que una reacción violenta, como el sacerdote temía, sonrió con esa mueca que más parecía una burla.

—Falta muy poco, Squib, paciencia—le dijo—Por un tiempo van a tener que contentarse con su compañía, pero dentro de poco les traeré a un par de amiguitos más. Tal vez si se portan bien hasta me de prisa y los haga venir antes, ¿quién sabe? Estoy seguro de que se divertirán mucho conversando, y cuando sea la hora…

El muchacho calló, ensimismado otra vez en sus pensamientos, desesperando al anciano, que deseaba saber a qué se refería.

—¿Cuándo sea la hora de qué?—inquirió.

—De _su_ llegada, Squib. Entonces, pagarán las culpas que arrastran, _ella_ agradecerá nuestras ofrendas, y _su _Reino empezará de nuevo—respondió enigmático.

—No entiendo lo que dices—el sacerdote se frotó los canos cabellos, sin saber qué pensar.

—Por supuesto que no, esa es la idea—se burló Theodore—Pero todo estará claro antes de lo que piensas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. Un nuevo viaje, como supondrás. Ya va siendo hora de que tengamos a algunos más de los nuestros aquí; reunirlos a todos a última hora resultará muy complicado—la última frase la dijo en voz baja, como si hablara consigo mismo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y con una última mirada de desagrado hacia la bruja, que continuaba quejándose por la tortura, subió los escalones hacia el primer piso, cerrando la pesada puerta al salir.

El sacerdote, con grandes trabajos, consiguió sacar una mano rugosa, extendiéndola fuera de la celda tanto como pudo. Pasados unos minutos, escuchó a la bruja arrastrarse entre quejidos, hasta que sintió su mano apretando la suya con desespero.

Que Dios les ayudara, porque estaba probado que ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Tras llegar del Cuartel de los aurores, los muchachos cenaron algo de todos lo platillos que Kreacher les preparara. Ni siquiera Ron comió con su habitual voracidad; parecía tan preocupado como sus amigos.

Harry y Hermione a lo mucho jugaron con su comida, tomando un par de bocados con desgano, e intercambiando miradas de inquietud.

—Me voy a la cama, buenas noches—Ron dejó sus cubiertos con un ruido sordo, y sin decir más, dejó la cocina.

Los otros dos lo vieron salir con pesadez, y tras agradecer a Kreacher por la comida, se dirigieron al salón, ocupando el sillón más cercano a la chimenea encendida.

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, y ella exhaló un suspiro aliviado al tiempo que se apoyaba en su pecho.

Si bien ambos deseaban hablar de todo lo que habían descubierto, parecían demasiado exhaustos para retomar el tema nuevamente. Las últimas horas, pasadas con Moody y los demás aurores, discutiendo todo una y otra vez, los había agotado.

Y siendo honestos, no se les ocurría ni una sola idea nueva que pudiera echar luces sobre sus dudas. Preferían estar así, uno al lado del otro, fuertemente abrazados, compartiendo su preocupación en silencio, como sólo ellos podían hacerlo.

La chica ahogó un bostezo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver que Harry ya se había dormido. Pasó una mano con ternura por su mejilla, y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, pensando en si sería mejor dejarlo allí, cubierto con una manta, o despertarlo para que subiera a su habitación.

Antes de decidir, un suave golpeteo a la ventana la hizo correr a atender. Una lechuza parda estaba parada en el alféizar, con una nota atada. No la reconoció, pero extendió la pata para que pudiera tomar el mensaje, así que lo hizo, y de inmediato, el ave alzó vuelo. Mientras cerraba la ventana para evitar que el aire helado se filtrara, la voz somnolienta de Harry casi hace que brinque del susto.

—¿Para quién es?—preguntó.

—Déjame ver—le contestó ella, viendo el nombre del destinatario.

Como estaba de espaldas a Harry, él no pudo ver el gesto de dolor que cruzó su semblante. Respiró profundamente, e intentando mostrar un rostro más calmado, dio vuelta.

—Es para ti. De Ginny—indicó, dándole el sobre.

Harry se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño y buscando su mirada, que ella evitó. Prefirió darle nuevamente la espalda, y coger el atizador para mover los leños de la chimenea, como si no hubiera podido hacerlo con magia.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho rompió el sello y empezó a leer. Tras unos minutos, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Parte de ella hubiera preferido no preguntar, pero la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, así que tras inhalar con fuerza, Hermione dio media vuelta.

—Me avisa que viene en dos días, el sábado. Parece que les permitirán regresar a casa antes de lo normal—comentó con una mirada triste.

—¡Oh!—fue lo único que pudo decir ella.

Harry hubiera querido decir algo más, que no se preocupara por eso, que todo saldría bien, pero la conocía, y sabía que no era algo que ella deseara escuchar en este momento.

No le extrañó verla encaminarse a las escaleras en silencio, y empezar a subir hacia su habitación, no sin antes girar a verlo con una falsa sonrisa, que por supuesto, no le engañó ni un segundo.

—No te quedes allí hasta muy tarde, lo mejor será que vayas a tu cama, tendremos mucho que hacer mañana—y con esa recomendación, desapareció tras el rellano.

Harry sacó la carta de su bolsillo, y tras leerla nuevamente, hizo un ovillo de ella, y la lanzó a la chimenea. Después, recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón, como si el cansancio le impidiera mantenerla sobre sus hombros sin ayuda.

No sólo mañana tendría mucho que hacer, como dijo Hermione: en un par de días iba a hacerle frente a una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A.** ¡Vaya con el capítulo! Bueno, ya sabemos quién es "ella", a quien los Nott quieren convocar. Vale la aclaración de que el personaje es real en esencia; lo demás, ya saben, adecuarla al contexto de la historia y añadirle algunos rasgos a la entidad original, es necesario para que tenga coherencia, que mezclar realidad y fantasía es muy satisfactorio. Espero haber sido clara en cuanto a ella, y si tienen alguna duda, háganmelo saber con confianza, encantada les respondo. Fue necesario que la misma Narcisa contara su historia, porque como vimos, Draco no sabía nada de ella. También nos ha servido para saber un poco más de los otros personajes, como que Kim y Laria, a diferencia de Travis, parecen ser de sangre limpia. Por otra parte, quise mostrar también al sacerdote y la bruja secuestrados, que no podemos olvidarlos. Por otra parte, Nott parece habernos dado una idea de su relación con su abuelo y cuál podría ser su siguiente paso. Espero disfrutaran el capítulo.

Les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por el blog, que Lady Bellatrix Black me ha regalado un header precioso inspirado en la historia y ya está puesto allí, para compartirlo con ustedes. Estoy pensando en poner un slide con "los malos", así como dejé el del grupo de aurores, necesito pensar en quienes podrían ser, se aceptan sugerencias.

Ahora sí, comentarios a los reviews:

**Holly:** Hola, cariño. Creo que te dije cuánto amé tu review, y si no lo hice, pues lo hago ahora; fue fenomenal. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y pese a que estuvo un poquito complicado, pues todo quedara claro, al menos en cuánto a Holda. Cuando pueda me gustaría colgar una imagen suya en el blog, es divertido investigar y mezclar la realidad con la fantasía. Hemos sabido un par de cosas de los aurores, vimos a Nott, que es malo y mucho, así como también un momento incómodo para los protagonistas. A ver qué te pareció, y por cierto, que encantada me paso por tu historia, voy a tomarme un descanso estos días y podré ponerme al día con muchas cosas que tengo pendientes. Besos, gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo.

**Esciam:** ¡Hola! Ni te hago recuento porque a ti se te da mejor hacer tu análisis tranquilita, siempre das en el clavo. Lo único que me tenía inquieta, y hasta ahora me preocupa un poco es el tema de Holda, que la entidad existe, y he tenido que adaptar muchas cosas, y lo seguiré haciendo, porque es necesario para la historia; espero que tuviera coherencia, porque a veces esto más que un fic parece original con tanta cosa que le meto ;) Bueno, espero te gustara y saber tu opinión. Muchos besos.

**Caro:** Amiga de mi corazón, me encanta recibir un review tuyo, siempre levanta el ánimo, ya sabes cómo valoro tu opinión, y con lo que te cuento del capítulo-parto ni hablar. Muchos momentos tensos, algo de Harmony, y un misterio resuelto, ahora vamos por los demás. ¿Viste tu header? Ha quedado precioso, gracias de nuevo. Besotes, nos estamos leyendo pronto. ¿Secretito? También extraño a Edmund :)

**Magdal:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué te pareció? Harmony encubierto por allí, con muchos pensamientos de Hermione a Harry y escena final un poco tensa; siempre Jenny arruinando los buenos momentos. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, y cómo enfrenta esto Harry. Ya sabemos quién es La Olvidada, espero que tenga sentido. Además, a Kim parece agradarle mucho Hermione, no lo sé, es una idea mía. ¿Viste el avance en los MTV? Yo casi muero de emoción, porque obvio que ignoro olímpicamente lo que no me gusta. Espero que este capítulo te gustara, gracias por el apoyo, muchos besos.

**Pam:** Hola, amiga. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí, y que se haya logrado transmitir correctamente la historia de Holda, que ha sido lo más complicado. En cuanto a los amores correspondidos o no, pues al menos Kim como que parece sentir algo por Hermione, ¿o son ideas mías? Y así vamos a ver a los demás personajes, que falta tela por cortar. ¿Le atinaste a quién era ella? Ya me dirás, lo que nos falta aclarar es en qué consistirá el ritual y qué tienen de especial los secuestrados. Gracias por estar allí, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Bella-Bere:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que tuvimos algo de Harmony soterrado por allí, con un final algo complicado para esos dos. Ya sabemos quién es La Olvidada, pobres los chicos, porque no parece una entidad que les va a poner las cosas muy sencillas. En cuanto a Draco, ayudó y mucho, aunque fuera por intermedio de su madre, y parece que no se va a quedar tranquilo. Ya que me contarás qué te ha parecido, gracias por estar allí, un beso.

**Hermione V:** ¿Qué tal? Ya sabemos quién es "La Olvidada", que últimamente la están recordando mucho; espero haber sido coherente y que se entendiera, esto de mezclar fantasía y realidad es tremendo. Bueno, más Harmony allí, con una desagradable interrupción, que a ver cómo hace Harry para arreglar todo con Ginny. Por otra parte, Nott es malo y no se cansa de demostrarlo, en qué andará ahora. Espero te gustara el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo, besos.

**Aleane:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que llegara el mensaje, yo siempre escribo doble porque creo que ustedes se lo merecen. Tuvimos un poquito de Harmony aquí, al menos Hermione piensa mucho en Harry, y tuvieron su momento romántico hasta una muy desagradable interrupción, que vino con noticia bomba; lo esperaban, pero ahora tendrán que enfrentarlo. Draco ha sido muy útil, o su madre en todo caso, pero sospecho que él no se va a quedar tranquilo. Muchas gracias por el ánimo y las dulces palabras, así da mucho gusto escribir, besos.

**Lizzy-Black48:** Hola, sé bienvenida y deja que te sirva un té. Ya, de verdad, que me alegró recibir tu mensaje, siempre hace feliz a una cuando la gente se anima a hacerse presente. En lo personal, me encanta tener una relación cercana con quienes leen, lo encuentro muy especial, como que te hace formar parte de la historia de otro modo, y aprecio mucho a los autores que lo hacen, por eso intento seguir su ejemplo. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, besos.

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Gracias también a quienes leen e incluyen la historia en favoritos. Si se animan, háganse conocer, tenemos té y galletas para repartir, además de que harán a una autora estresada muy feliz. Besos, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, es fruto de mi afiebradísima imaginación.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ron llegó sin darse mucha prisa al Cuartel de los Aurores. No sólo le molestaba tener que pasar horas revisando folios, sino que la situación en casa iba a hacer que empezara a dar de gritos. Y no era que acostumbrara contenerse, pero esto lo sobrepasaba.

Todo el asunto de Harry y Hermione lo confundía, y era mucho más simple mostrarse agresivo, o distante con lo que no lograba entender del todo.

En realidad, no podía decir que le parecía increíble la situación en sí. De alguna manera, siempre le extrañó no ver algo más entre ellos. Tal vez no fuera el tipo más observador del mundo, pero no estaba ciego.

Durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, creyó que terminarían juntos, aunque nunca se atreviera siquiera a comentarlo, especialmente cuando descubrió que sentía por Hermione algo más que amistad. Así que cuando se atrevió a hablar con ella, y Harry empezó a salir con su hermana, olvidó el asunto.

Y aún después del fiasco del noviazgo, que dieron por terminado al coincidir en que les iba mejor como amigos, Harry continuaba con Ginny, y todo parecía ir bien. Bueno, debía buscarse una nueva novia, pero aparte de eso, no tenían más problemas.

Pero de un momento a otro, ocurrió. Por más que le molestara, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias no le disgustara tanto, salvo la idea de ver a su mejor amigo con su ex novia, que además era también su otra mejor amiga. Pero no se trataba sólo de eso; su familia también se vería afectada, y mucho.

Seguro que Ginny no iba a tomárselo muy bien, y no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría su madre. Algo le decía que iba a verse en la disyuntiva de elegir un bando, y la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Quería a Harry y Hermione como a dos hermanos más, pero su familia era muy importante para él. Tremendo enredo en el que se habían metido.

No ayudó a mejorar su mal humor, el encontrarse a Travis en la puerta de la casa. Debió aguantar una de sus bromas, que le recordaban tanto a las de los gemelos, antes de que le mencionara que iría por Harry para seguir la posible pista de un mortífago.

Ron suspiró aliviado al verlo partir, y se encaminó a la biblioteca, para buscar a Laria.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando unas voces alteradas lo hicieron detenerse por instinto, pegándose a la pared, y aguzando el oído.

Reconoció a los que discutían de inmediato, pero no quiso intervenir; lo que oía le pareció muy extraño.

—¡No podemos continuar con esto, Alastor, es muy peligroso! ¡No sabíamos de quién se trataba! Todo ha cambiado—una Laria muy tajante hablaba acalorada.

—No permitas que el miedo te gane, Laria, eres más valiente que eso. Los planes siguen—la voz de Moody parecía tan calmada y gruñona como de costumbre.

—Estás equivocado, Alastor, esto no se trata de temer o no. Es demasiado para nosotros, tienes que entenderlo—a Ron le pareció increíble detectar un suave tono de súplica en la normalmente arrogante bruja.

—¡No digas tonterías! Demasiado para nosotros—repitió el auror con desprecio—.Ya lo he dicho, puedes continuar, o dejarlo, nadie te obliga, pero yo seguiré hasta el final.

Ron se inclinó un poco más para oír mejor, frunciendo el ceño por el súbito silencio, hasta que el sonido de una silla arrastrándose casi lo hace brincar.

—Piénsalo con tranquilidad, muchacha, sabes que es lo correcto—Moody había cambiado su tono a uno más conciliador.

—Pero con lo que sabemos ahora…—Laria se oía vacilante.

—Tendremos tiempo para prepararnos, no te preocupes, mantén la confianza—el auror habló con suavidad—.Al final habrá valido la pena.

—¿Y si alguien más es…?—la bruja cortó su frase de improviso.

Ron no pudo ver lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, pero escuchó con dificultad algo que debió ser el bastón de Moody al arrastrarse.

—Siempre he pensado que tus padres son muy correctos, Weasley, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación andar espiando?—el tono seco del auror esta vez si consiguió que diera un salto.

Al pelirrojo no le quedó otra alternativa que dejar su escondite y asomarse a la puerta con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo esbozar.

—Hola—saludó, para agregar de inmediato—¿Cómo dices eso, Moody? No espiaba, acabo de llegar. Travis me abrió antes de irse. Venía a buscar a Laria para revisar esos pergaminos.

El viejo y la mujer le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva, e igual de desconfiada, calibrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

Moody bufó, aún escéptico, y observó al muchacho fijamente; pero Ron no desvió la mirada, procurando parecer tan normal como le era posible.

—Bueno, me voy—indicó con otra mirada recelosa—Kingsley y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar. Ustedes pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Sin otra palabra, y dándoles la espalda, caminó fuera de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ron se quedó un momento en su lugar, mientras veía a Laria dirigirse a un estante para tomar algunos pergaminos, y con ellos en brazos, sentarse frente a la mesa circular, evitando deliberadamente su mirada.

Después de unos minutos, tras desenrollar uno de los folios, y pareciendo muy concentrada en su lectura, habló al fin.

—Siéntate, Weasley. Encontré unos nuevos datos que podrían sernos de utilidad—su tono frío había vuelto.

El muchacho suspiró inseguro, dudando de si sería buena idea preguntarle acerca de lo que alcanzó a escuchar, pero habría resultado muy tonto, si acababa de negar que estuviera espiando. Así que ocupó el lugar junto a la bruja, y tomó otro pergamino para empezar a leer.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La casa de Grimmauld Place podía resultar muy opresora cuando una persona se encontraba allí a solas.

Hermione lo sentía ahora mismo, mientras hacía lo posible por concentrarse en los libros que llevó al salón para ayudar con la investigación.

Ron había dejado la casa muy temprano para ir al cuartel de los aurores, y apenas si se despidió de ella y Harry. Al parecer, iban a tardar algún tiempo en volver a la normalidad, si es que ocurría, por supuesto.

Una vez que ambos se quedaron a solas, un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos; y si era sincera, en gran medida se debía a su propia decisión. Desde la noche en que llegara la carta de Ginny, evitaba a Harry con sumo cuidado. Sabía que era injusta, que nada era culpa suya, pero se sentía muy asustada, como si todo lo que temiera empezara a hacerse realidad.

Harry, en cambio, pareció tomar las cosas con más calma, y hacía lo posible por buscarla y hablar con ella, sin éxito.

Tan pronto como Travis llegó a buscarlo para ir a seguir la pista de un mortífago que había estado en contacto con Nott, según reportes del Ministerio, le dirigió una mirada llena de impotencia, y dejó la casa.

En teoría, debió sentirse aliviada al quedarse a solas, para pensar con tranquilidad, pero ocurría todo lo contrario. Quería ver a Harry, hablar con él, que estuviera a su lado. Parecía una contradicción ambulante; no había nada de lógica en el modo en el que actuaba, por asustada que estuviera.

Harta de darle vueltas a sus ideas, y de no encontrar un solo punto en todos los libros que pudieran servirle, fue a la cocina, y tras saludar a Kreacher con aprecio, se preparó un tazón de cereales. Ni siquiera había deseado desayunar por la mañana.

Si al menos hubiera podido acompañar a Kim en su viaje, suponía que eso le habría servido de distracción. Pero el auror se negó tajantemente a que fuera con él; en su opinión el asunto que debía tratar era demasiado delicado para llevar compañía. Aún no estaba segura de qué asunto era ese, pero sin importar cuánto insistió, no logró que cambiara de opinión.

Ahora se sentía inútil, triste, y de mal humor. Nada que pudiera ayudar, ni a ella misma, ni a sus compañeros.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su abstracción, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser? No acostumbraban recibir visitas.

Se encaminó al vestíbulo, y tras sacar la varita como precaución, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos al máximo, al ver a quien la saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hermione! Por Merlín, parece que hubieran pasado años en lugar de meses—Ginny le dio un fuerte saludo que casi la hace trastabillar.

La chica estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar, y correspondió el gesto con manos temblorosas, respirando aliviada al liberarse del agarre.

Antes de darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya estaba dentro del salón, y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla, enderezando los hombros y aspirando con fuerza.

—Debería estar molesta porque ninguno de ustedes fue a esperarme a la estación, pero papá dice que han estado muy misteriosos últimamente. ¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? ¿Dónde está Harry?—Ginny hacía sus preguntas con una sonrisa amistosa, instándola a responder.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, ahogando un suspiro. Como pocas veces le ocurría, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?—Harry observó a Travis, que se estiraba para bostezar con poca discreción.

—Lo siento, casi no dormí anoche—se disculpó el auror—Y sí, este es el lugar, Harry, muchacho de poca fe. He vigilado por semanas, estoy seguro. Rowle se esconde aquí.

Estaban en un pequeño poblado, a las afueras de Bristol. El lugar era muy animado, con niños jugando en las puertas de las casas, y sus madres conversando en las calles. Obviamente, era un pueblo habitado por brujos.

—En ese caso, ¿no deberíamos ser más cuidadosos? Rowle me conoce, y si me ve, saldrá corriendo, o nos atacará delante de todas estas personas—le hizo ver Harry, sin ocultar su confusión, por lo que consideraba un descuido de parte del auror.

—¿Tengo que llamarte muchacho de poca fe nuevamente?—Travis rió entre dientes—Ya he estudiado sus movimientos, y simplemente no sale. Vive recluido en una casucha, allí en la zona más apartada. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se las arregla con la comida.

—¿Y dices que Nott vino a verlo?—Harry se relajó, más tranquilo.

Travis asintió, reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo. Se acomodó mejor la capucha, y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo; podían andar con cierta libertad, pero lo último que necesitaban era que se acercara alguien para pedirle un autógrafo al "niño que vivió".

—¿Crees que sea casualidad el que haya escogido vivir tan cerca de Selwyn y Travers? Porque Kim dice que también se esconden en Bristol—el muchacho veía a lo lejos, concentrado.

—No, para nada. Por lo que sé de los mortífagos, esos no dejan nada al azar—el rubio negó con un movimiento enérgico—Aunque tampoco es que se junten los fines de semana a jugar naipes, ya sabes. Kim vio a Selwyn y Travers reunirse sólo porque Nott se los ordenó; tal vez Rowle se queda aquí por el mismo motivo.

—Esto tiene algo que ver con La Noche de Walpurgis, ¿verdad?—preguntó con suspicacia.

—Harry, últimamente todo tiene que ver con esa bendita noche—le recordó Travis—Como tal vez sepas, para llevar a cabo el ritual se necesitan al menos doce magos, y por lo que suponemos, Nott se está encargando de reclutar. Ayudó a Jugson y Mulciber a escapar en nuestras narices, ha recurrido a Malfoy, se reunió con Selwyn y Travers, y visitó recientemente a Rowle. No hay nada de casualidad en esos actos.

El muchacho asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato. Por supuesto. Habían estado tan enfrascados pensando en la identidad de los secuestrados, y a quién querrían los Nott invocar, que olvidaron ese detalle tan importante. Ellos necesitaban cierto número de brujos para realizar el ritual, y considerando que muchos mortífagos estaban muertos, o apresados, les resultaría difícil completar el grupo que les hacía falta.

—Lo que no comprendo es porqué no los detenemos de una vez. La idea de Moody de esperar a que sus planes sean más concretos para entonces atacar, la verdad, me parece un poco peligroso—reconoció el muchacho.

—Estoy en parte de acuerdo, pero tenemos que cumplir órdenes. Además, por mucho que me desespere el viejo, reconozco que tiene más experiencia con estas cosas, y seguro sabe lo que hace; hasta su Ministro está de acuerdo, ya lo sabes—Travis se recostó sobre una valla, frotándose los ojos con desgana.

Harry continuó de pie, mirando la casa en la lejanía que el auror le había señalado como el escondite de Rowle. No podía discutir lo último que había dicho, pero le inquietaba no hacer nada, salvo esperar. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, en cualquier momento podría haber un nuevo secuestro.

Además, estaba lo de Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y ya había decidido hacerlo, cuando Travis llegó para pedirle que le acompañara en esta misión. Desde luego, no podía negarse, y tuvo que partir, sin despedirse siquiera.

Sabía que ella se sentía culpable y preocupada, aún más desde que recibiera la carta de Ginny, y lo comprendía, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero debía entender que su vida no iba a girar en torno a lo que ocurriera con Ginny, por egoísta que pareciera. Simplemente, no era justo, ¿en dónde quedaban ellos?

Le prometió que hablaría con ella, y eso iba a hacer. Si estaba en lo correcto, el tren debió llegar esa mañana temprano. Decidió esperar a que fueran sus padres a recogerla a la estación, e ir al día siguiente a la casa de los Weasley para buscar una oportunidad de conversar. Confiaba en que entendiera.

Y los hipogrifos eran tiernas criaturas que te daban la pata a la primera mirada, se dijo con una mueca torcida. No iba a entenderlo con facilidad. De por sí, la idea de que su novio terminara con ella de buenas a primeras no debía de ser nada agradable; si le decía el motivo, seguro que no le hablaría nunca más.

Y aunque le apenaba eso, suponía que podría soportarlo. Era Hermione quien le preocupaba; ella, con su compasión, preocupándose siempre por los demás, seguro que le afectaría mucho más.

¿Podrían las cosas ir peor?

—Oye, Harry, ¿cuándo tú y Hermione formalizan lo suyo? Al paso que vas, no quiero asustarte, pero podrían ganarte la mano—Travis parecía aburrido, y retomaba uno de sus temas preferidos.

Por supuesto que las cosas podían ir peor.

El muchacho aspiró con fuerza, aflojando los músculos, que se habían tensado por permanecer de pie con tanta rigidez.

—Y no estoy siendo metiche, antes de que empieces—se apresuró a añadir el auror—Sólo es una observación, y la hago porque sé cuánto la quieres. Créeme, no es buena idea confiarse, sé porqué te lo digo.

—Travis…—Harry empezó a hablar con tono ominoso.

—No estoy preguntando nada, sólo te doy un consejo—comentó el rubio.

—Es curioso, porque no recuerdo habértelo pedido—replicó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

—Pero lo hago de cualquier modo—insistió el otro, ignorando el malestar de Harry—No te diré porqué, pero tengo mis motivos para pensar que alguien más podría estar interesado en ella, y si no haces algo para dejar las cosas claras, podrías verte en problemas. Eso es todo, y no hablaré más al respecto.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso?—el muchacho lo miró, inquieto.

Travis se cruzó de brazos, mirando al frente, y mantuvo una expresión decidida.

—Mi madre dice que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Y en teoría, no eres tonto, así que puedes atar cabos y descubrirlo por ti mismo—el rubio no dijo más.

—Travis, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?—inquirió de nuevo el muchacho, con los dientes apretados.

—Lo siento, Harry, no eres el único al que le debo lealtad—se limitó a contestar él.

—Travis…—Harry empezó a perder la paciencia.

El rubio le hizo un gesto, llamándolo a guardar silencio, y a cubrirse más el rostro, señalando a lo lejos.

Harry suspiró de mala gana, pero hizo lo que le pidió, sobresaltándose al ver cierto movimiento en la espesura, cerca de la casucha en la que le había indicado que vivía Rowle. Un hombre salió con paso receloso de la casa, mirando de un lado a otro, e internándose en un camino que lo alejaba aún más del pueblo.

—Pensé que no salía—mencionó Harry en voz baja.

—Tendrá un buen motivo para hacerlo ahora. Acompáñame—Travis se puso en camino, instando al muchacho a seguirlo, con una marcha lenta, para no llamar su atención.

Caminaron unos minutos, con mucho cuidado, deteniéndose por momentos, cuando creían que se acercaban demasiado al hombre, que Harry reconoció como Rowle, y se lo hizo saber a Travis con un murmullo.

El auror sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, frunciendo también el ceño, por la extrañeza.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de una pequeña montaña, escucharon voces, por lo que se escondieron tras un árbol, y con tanta precaución como les fue posible, se asomaron para ver con quién estaba hablando Rowle.

Theodore Nott parecía muy aburrido mientras escuchaba al mortífago deshacerse en explicaciones de porqué no había acudido a su primera llamada. De por si, no tenía mucha paciencia, pero el día no había sido particularmente bueno, y no tenía tampoco tiempo para estas tonterías.

—¡Ya cállate! ¿Qué me importa que tengas miedo? No es un misterio, siempre has sido un cobarde, no esperamos un gran acto de valentía de tu parte, somos un poco más realistas que eso—mencionó sarcástico.

Rowle se envaró, en apariencia ofendido por sus palabras, y se enfrentó a él con falso coraje.

—Estás pasando los límites, Nott, pequeño—habló con desprecio—¿Quién eres? Un peón de tu abuelo, y ni siquiera a él le temo. El Señor Oscuro siempre me tuvo en alta estima, ¿y ahora quieres que te trate como si valieras más que él?

El muchacho no pareció recibir las ofensas con buen ánimo. Recordarle su posición en lo referente a su abuelo lo ponía de muy mal humor.

—Voldemort era un idiota—le respondió, sonriendo por su exclamación de espanto—Tranquilo, no vendrá a matarte, ¿sabes porqué? Porque él mismo está muerto, grandísimo inútil, ¿no te enteraste?

Rowle empezó a farfullar algo que Harry y Travis no alcanzaron a oír desde su escondite.

—¿El más poderoso mago? No, tonto, ese era Dumbledore. Un poco ridículo el viejo, es verdad, pero era más grande que Voldemort, eso lo sabíamos todos. El problema es que los cobardes como tú jamás lo habrían reconocido en su presencia—mencionó con un encogimiento de hombros—¿Sabes cuál era su problema también? No estaban conscientes de sus limitaciones, porque las tenía, y quería ir más allá; ya sabes lo que ocurrió. Y nos arrastró con él, porque era débil, poca cosa. Jamás debieron seguir a un hombre, cuando tenían a una Diosa esperando por ustedes.

El mayor pareció encontrar cierta tranquilidad en esas afirmaciones, cambiando su tono ofendido, por uno más conciliador, y curioso.

—¿Entonces es verdad? Tu abuelo siempre lo decía, pero no creímos que fuera posible traerla de vuelta—reconoció con cierta desconfianza.

—No estamos jugando aquí, Rowle, y deberías considerarte agradecido. Pudimos ir por muchos otros, pero estás en la lista, ¿te imaginas un honor más grande? ¿Lo que ella te dará a cambio?—Nott sonó divertido.

Rowle empezó a jugar con sus manos, con ademán nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro, como si temiera ser atacado en cualquier momento.

—Si es verdad, lo haré—respondió en voz baja.

Nott lo miró con abierto desprecio, casi asqueado.

—No esperaba menos de ti—se limitó a contestar.

Harry giró a mirar a Travis, haciéndole señas para que intervinieran, pero el auror negó fervientemente con la cabeza. El muchacho, haciendo una mueca de frustración, retrocedió unos pasos, con la mala fortuna de pisar una rama seca, que hizo un ruido estrepitoso en el callado claro.

Rowle giró, asustado, y con la varita en alto. Nott, en cambio, mantuvo la calma, y con la varita también lista para el ataque, empezó a avanzar con mucho sigilo.

—Rowle, ¿y encuentras ofensivo que te llamen idiota?—dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de otear alrededor—¿Quién será? ¿Un auror, quizá?

Travis se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, muy molesto, pero sacó la varita, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente que ni se le ocurriera salir. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera discutir, el auror ya estaba fuera de su campo de visión, adelantándose para ir al encuentro de Nott.

—Hola. Bonito día, ¿verdad?—el rubio avanzaba con paso tranquilo.

Rowle subió el brazo, listo para el ataque, pero Nott se puso frente a él, sin quitar la mirada del auror que se acercaba.

—Ya sabes dónde ir, Rowle, muévete—ordenó con tono imperioso.

—Pero…—el brujo dudó.

—No te hagas el valiente ahora, sólo lárgate—insistió el muchacho, sin variar su expresión.

Al parecer, el mago no necesitó que se lo repitieran nuevamente, porque desapareció sin una palabra.

—Bonitas juntas—mencionó Travis.

—Es lo que hay, no puedo ser muy exigente—Nott negó con fingida resignación.

El rubio rió abiertamente, dando unos pasos a la derecha, midiendo a su oponente sin variar la mueca divertida.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? Ya sabes, ¿te mato o prefieres ir a Azkabán?—preguntó Travis.

Fue el turno de Nott de reír a carcajadas.

—¡Muy buena! Extrañaba un poco de sentido del humor en los aurores, siempre están muy tensos. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?—inquirió él a su vez, andando en pequeños círculos.

—Por aquí, por allá, es un poco relativo en este momento, ¿no crees?—respondió el otro—A menos que prefieras ir a tomar un té para conocernos mejor.

—Sólo preguntaba para saber a dónde enviar tus restos—Nott abandonó su mueca burlona.

—Qué considerado, jamás se me habría ocurrido—Travis se encogió de hombros—Tengo un horrible defecto, nunca me ha importado donde tiro la basura.

Esa última frase pareció terminar de enfurecer al muchacho, que con un ademán imperioso, levantó la varita.

—_Ascendio_—un rayo azul golpeó al auror desprevenido y lo levantó en el aire, hasta arrojarlo contra una roca.

Travis se recuperó rápidamente, regañándose mentalmente por su distracción, y con un ligero esfuerzo corrió hasta la izquierda de Nott, levantando la varita en el acto.

—_Deprimo_—un hoyo se abrió a los pies del muchacho, que debió lanzarse a un lado, para no caer dentro.

Harry, desde su lugar tras el árbol, los veía luchar, y se debatía entre intervenir o no. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, Travis era muy hábil, pero Nott no se quedaba atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que en Hogwarts nunca se dieran cuenta de su nivel? Sabía que el auror le ordenó que no se moviera para evitar exponerlo, no por un capricho personal, pero aún así le resultaba insoportable permanecer inmóvil. El problema era que si Nott lo veía, inmediatamente lo relacionaría con Hermione y Ron; entonces ellos estarían nuevamente en peligro. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía?

—_Cave Inimicum_—en ese momento, Travis se protegía de un _Crucio_ lanzado por Nott con un encantamiento escudo.

Tanto uno como otro parecían exhaustos, midiéndose con la varita en alto. Un gesto apreciativo se dibujó en la expresión del más joven.

—Un encantamiento escudo muy avanzado, estoy impresionado—resopló, sin aliento—Pero sabes que no detendría un Avada, ¿verdad?

—Estás más loco de lo que creí si piensas que te voy a dar tiempo para eso—Travis se limpió un hilillo de sangre del labio—_Devasto._

Hasta Harry, que estaba a varios metros del claro, debió cubrirse por la explosión que provocó el hechizo. Apenas la nube de polvo se disipó, alcanzó a ver a Nott en el suelo, cogiéndose el hombro derecho, donde una rama pareció haberse incrustado. Travis, que se había cubierto tras una roca, avanzó unos pasos hacia su oponente.

—¿Suficiente? —el rubio mantuvo la varita alzada.

—Sólo por hoy. No te preocupes, lo retomaremos pronto—Nott se arrancó la rama del brazo con una mueca dolorosa, haciendo el amago de bajar la varita, para luego alzarla con un rápido movimiento y dirigirla hacia el auror—_Everte Statum._

Travis sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hizo trastabillar, confundiéndolo en el proceso.

Nott aprovechó la distracción para desaparecer, con una última mirada de odio al auror. Y en parte fue una suerte que lo hiciera en ese momento, porque Harry ya había empezado a correr hacia el claro, ignorando las advertencias de Travis. Tal vez Nott alcanzara a oír el grito del muchacho, pero hubiera resultado casi imposible que lo reconociera con la capucha cubriendo su rostro.

Tras mirar a su alrededor, frustrado y furioso consigo mismo, Harry se apresuró a ir donde el auror, que se frotaba la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—el muchacho lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio—Te dio muy fuerte.

Travis respiró profundamente, negando con suavidad.

—He tenido resacas peores—le dijo.

Harry sonrió a su pesar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vaya con este tipo.

—Mocoso del demonio, traidor—refunfuñó el rubio.

—Era de esperar, debí advertírtelo—Harry lo vio asentarse con más seguridad—Me extraña que no te lanzara un Avada.

—A mí no, está loco—negó Travis—Quiere volver a batirse conmigo, lo encontró muy divertido. Chiflado.

El muchacho se preocupó más aún, por el tono lúgubre del rubio. Estaba de acuerdo con él, sin duda. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, Nott tenía un nivel muy similar al de un auror experimentado.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó.

—Volvamos al Cuartel. Todos necesitan saber de esto tan pronto como sea posible. Recuerda que no sólo peleé con Nott, sino que también escapó Rowle. Están completando sus filas para la ceremonia de La Gran Noche—le recordó.

Harry asintió, y una mueca de fiereza apareció en su semblante. Se prometió que si volvía a estar cerca de Nott, no permanecería escondido.

Con una última mirada alrededor, y tras ponerse de acuerdo con un gesto, ambos desaparecieron, dejando el claro en ruinas.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione llevó la bandeja al salón, con mucho cuidado de no derramar las tazas de té.

Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos hablando con Ginny de la escuela, el equipo de Quidditch, preguntando por todos sus conocidos. En fin, cualquier cosa para evitar la charla que la pelirroja estaba buscando, y de la que ella no podía escapar más.

Cuando llegó al salón, Ginny se apresuró a ayudarla, y con un gesto enérgico, hizo que se sentara en el sillón.

—Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?—le preguntó de pronto.

Hermione suspiró, sin ganas de dar más vueltas al asunto, pero no muy segura de cómo abordarlo. Al menos en lo que a ella y Harry se refería, habían acordado que sería él quien hablaría con Ginny.

—Tenemos algunos problemas, nada muy grave, ya casi está controlado—le dijo, pensando para sí que la Noche de Walpurgis era cualquier cosa, menos un pequeño problema—Lo siento, Ginny, pero no puedo decirte nada más.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con desconfianza, estudiando sus facciones. La conocía bien, y estaba segura de que al menos en ese tema, no iba a poder sacarle una palabra más; insistir habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo. Había algo que le preocupaba mucho más.

—Está bien, entiendo—asintió desganada—La verdad, Hermione, sé que puedo ser honesta contigo y decirte cualquier cosa. Si bien me preocupa lo que pueda estar ocurriendo, confío en Harry, y si es necesario me encantaría ayudar, lo saben. Pero ocurre algo que me inquieta, y creo que sabes de qué se trata.

La chica ahogó un suspiro. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Ginny, sé de qué hablas, pero es algo que tú y Harry deben discutir. No me siento cómoda…—no se le ocurría qué decir.

—Lo sé, pero eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto. Por eso te escribí la carta, ¿recuerdas? Harry no está actuando como siempre, y no se trata sólo de lo que sea que esté pasando. Hay algo más, y nadie debe saberlo mejor que tú—insistió.

Hermione cogió su taza con un gesto nervioso, sin probar su contenido siquiera.

—Por favor, Ginny, no puedo hablar al respecto. Estoy segura de que Harry lo hará en cualquier momento; posiblemente vaya hoy o mañana a buscarte—qué horrible sensación la estaba embargando.

La pelirroja la miró, frunciendo el ceño, y dejando su taza sobre la mesilla.

—Entonces algo pasa, y lo sabes—sonó acusadora—Hermione, tienes que decírmelo, eres mi amiga. Por favor.

—Ginny, lo juro, no puedo—le rogó—Harry hablará contigo pronto, sólo tienes que esperar un poco.

Su amiga cambió su expresión molesta por una de desconcierto.

—¿Va a terminar conmigo?—inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Hermione aspiró tanto aire como pudo, y con un gran esfuerzo, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre la de su amiga.

—Por favor, sólo habla con él—insistió.

—Pero no entiendo—la pelirroja miraba al frente, juntando las cejas—¿Por qué?

—Ginny…—la joven no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Conoció a alguien más? ¿De eso se trata?—Ginny giró a mira a su amiga.

Hermione se puso de pie, sin poder soportar más su mirada, caminando alrededor del salón.

—Ustedes tienen que hablar—repitió.

Ginny se levantó también, molesta y herida por la falta de respuestas. Aún más, le dolía que Hermione no estuviera negando todos sus temores.

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Entiendo que está Harry de por medio, pero creí que yo era tu amiga también—la acusó.

—Y lo eres—la chica se apresuró a asegurárselo.

—Pues no lo pareces. Sino me dirías qué está pasando—replicó la otra, secándose una lágrima.

—No puedo. Por favor, Ginny, créeme. No puedo—no esperaba que se le quebrara la voz de ese modo, pero era demasiado.

La pelirroja la miró por un momento, parpadeando para observarla mejor. ¿Por qué estaba ella llorando también? ¿Qué pasaba?

Iba a preguntar, pero el sonido del timbre las distrajo. Hermione corrió de inmediato a la puerta, sin decir nada.

Suspiró aliviada al ver a Kim en el umbral, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. El auror parecía preocupado, si bien su expresión cambió a una más amable cuando la vio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Estás bien?—inquirió él a su vez, fijándose en el rostro lloroso.

Hermione hizo un gesto de negación, y se pasó la mano por los ojos con un ademán brusco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—insistió.

—Nos necesitan en el Cuartel. No estoy seguro de qué ha ocurrido, sólo recibí un mensaje de Laria—le indicó, señalando el anillo que llevaba.

La joven asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que esperara allí, y volvió al salón, donde Ginny seguía de pie, mirando los retratos sobre la chimenea.

—Ginny, necesito salir, lo siento—le dijo.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, sin girar a mirarla.

—¿Puedo quedarme a esperar a Harry?—preguntó con voz fría.

—Por supuesto, es sólo que no sé cuánto tardará…—no estaba segura de si también él y Travis habían sido llamados al Cuartel.

—Esperaré—le dijo su amiga, sin parpadear.

—Está bien—aceptó la joven, suspirando—Te veré luego.

Al no obtener respuesta, hizo un amago de acercarse, pero lo pensó mejor y dio media vuelta, hacia la salida.

Kim la esperaba allí, cruzado de brazos, ignorando la nieve que empezaba a caer.

—Podemos irnos—anunció la joven, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El auror la miró con más seriedad de la acostumbrada, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Segura de que estás bien?—insistió.

—No, no lo estoy—negó la joven, para luego agregar con voz firme—Vamos.

Kim no preguntó más. Se limitó a darle un pequeño apretón y a dirigirle una sonrisa algo triste, antes de asentir.

Sin más que decir, desaparecieron en la niebla.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A.** Un poco dramático el final, pero era de esperar, considerando las circunstancias. A ver, primero tuvimos un poco de Ron y ya sabemos lo que piensa de todo este asunto; no le molesta del todo, sólo está preocupado por su familia. La conversación entre Moody y Laria se presta para muchas conjeturas, a ver qué les parece. Quise que Ginny fuera quien buscara a Harry y se encontrara con Hermione, porque es importante llevarla hasta el límite; puede parecer un poco cruel, pero es importante para la trama, de hecho que las cosas no serán sencillas. Travis es un buen tipo, hasta ha puesto a Harry sobre aviso, sólo que con todo lo que ocurrió, esperemos el muchacho no haya olvidado sus advertencias. Mil disculpas si la escena de pelea no me quedó del todo creíble, pero no es mi fuerte. Igual estoy trabajando en ello, y deseaba mostrar el estilo de los personajes, aún en estas situaciones. Travis es bromista hasta para pelear, y Nott muy cruel. El final, un poco duro, y ya no sabemos qué va a pasar. Al menos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, añadí canciones a la playlist del blog y una imagen de Holda, por si se quieren tener una idea. Ya lo iremos enriqueciendo poco a poco.

Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews:

_**Holly:**_ Hola, apenas completando la tarea. Como te comenté, este capítulo ha costado lo suyo, espero que te guste. Un poco de todo, creo. ¿Qué se traerán Moody y Laria? ¿Y qué hará Ron con lo que ha oído? Travis se me hace simpático hasta cuando pelea, no puedo evitarlo. Nott es mucho más fuerte de lo que se pensaba y hasta ayudó a otro mortífago a escapar, a ver qué hacen los otros. Un poco, o mucho de Harmony entre líneas, y con situaciones tensas, que no hay de otra, se viene toda una situación muy complicada para esos dos. Gracias por estar ahí, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Esciam:**_ Hola, cariño, ojo a Moody y Laria, a ver qué crees que se traen esos dos. ¿A que Nott además de malo sabe pelear? Temí por el pobre Travis, que tampoco es tonto. La verdad, como decía, las luchas no son muy lo mío, pero el fic lo requiere y hay que esforzarse, a ver qué sale, espero no quedara muy cutre. Allí llegó Ginny a ponerle drama al asunto, y justo fue Kim quien le echó una mano a Hermione sin saberlo, a ver qué ocurre. Muchos besos, nos leemos muy pronto.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, estarás como yo, renegando por culpa de Ginny. Como te dije, por poco que me guste el personaje, no quiero hacerle bashing, pero cómo hace méritos. Harry y Hermione no estuvieron juntos, pero piensan mucho el uno en el otro, eso es seguro. Y tremenda situación la que se les viene a los pobres, a ver cómo la manejan. Espero te gustara el capítulo, a ver qué ocurre ahora con tanto drama. Si, drama es mi nombre, y queen mi apellido ;) Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Bella-Bere**_: Hola, aquí tuvimos más relaciones, y los puntos de vista de los personajes de lo que está ocurriendo. Ron no está tan molesto por lo de sus amigos, sino por cómo pueda afectar a su familia. Pilló una charla entre Moody y Laria que puede ser muy importante. Y al fin algo de pelea. Travis contra Nott, al menos por ahora, espero no quedara muy mal. Gracias por el apoyo, un beso, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.

_**Hermione V:**_ Hola, tuvimos algo más de Nott para comprobar lo malo y traidor que es. Ginny ha jugado un poco chueco, porque a quién ha golpeado más de lo que se merece es Hermione. Bueno, ella no sabe nada todavía, pero de hecho que esa situación va a afectar mucho a la pobre, a ver si Harry enmienda esto. Y que le haga caso a Travis, que no puede ser mejor amigo, con advertencia y todo. Ojalá te gustara el capítulo, con todo y pelea cutre, que estoy practicando ;) Gracias por el mensaje y los ánimos, no sabes qué bien caen. Besos, nos leemos.

_**Melrose Cullen**_: Hola, cuánta razón tuviste en tu anterior review, te lo habría dicho, pero hubiera sido spoilear. La pobre Hermione sufre, y mucho, ahora lo hemos visto. Y lo peor es que no tiene cómo escapar de toda esta situación, lo malo es que Harry ni enterado. Espero te gustara el capítulo, ya tendremos a Draco de vuelta armando jaleo, que no puede evitarlo. Muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, luego de la explicación de quién es Holda, tocaba saber un poco qué están sintiendo nuestros chicos. Y hubo un poco de acción, primera pelea en serio, que se vendrán muchas más, o eso espero. No podía faltar drama, especialmente con Ginny de por medio, pobre Hermione. A ver qué hace Harry para arreglar este embrollo. Seguro que Draco aparece pronto, como debe ser, que le toca ayudar un poco más. Muchos besos, ojalá te gustara el capítulo, nos leemos.

_**Nathalie-Granger:**_ Hola, espero que te gustara el capítulo. Mucho drama, y Ginny se nos adelantó, porque fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y eso le puede costar muy caro a Harry, seguro que esto va a afectar mucho a Hermione. Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por los ánimos, caen perfectos. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**.Chan**_: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por el mensaje, mientras más gente, mejor, es muy lindo que se hagan conocer. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, lo mismo que lo demás. Aquí estamos de nuevo, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias también a quienes leen por allí, y a quienes añaden la historia a favoritos, es un placer escribir para ustedes. Ya saben, si se hacen conocer, no me molesto, al contrario, me harán muy feliz, son la gasolina de mi imaginación ¿? Ustedes entienden. Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Aglaia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás, es fruto de mi afiebrada imaginación.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././././../././../.

—Presumiendo siempre de lo buen auror que eres, y casi te matan por idiota—Laria chasqueó la lengua, reprobadora.

A pesar de sus duras palabras, se afanaba en untar con delicadeza una poción sobre el torso de Travis, que hacía muecas de dolor.

—¿Quién dijo eso?—el auror daba de brincos cada que tocaban sus heridas—¿Harry?

—No tuvo que hacerlo, te he visto pelear—negó la mujer, tapando el frasco—No puedes mantener la boca cerrada y concentrarte en la lucha; eso es estúpido.

—Nott también habla mucho cuando pelea—se defendió Travis con un gesto hosco.

—Sí, claro, compárate con un mortífago desquiciado, muy inteligente—Laria dio una última suave frotada y se limpió las manos con un lienzo—Déjate la pomada un par de horas y no quedarán cicatrices; tuviste suerte.

El auror buscó su camisa, y se la puso haciendo muecas, pero reprimió las ganas de hacer algún comentario burlón. Estaba agradecido con Laria por ofrecerse a curarlo, y además, le preocupaba todo lo que ocurría.

Cuando él y Harry llegaron al Cuartel para informar de su pelea con Nott, y el escape de Rowle, encontraron a Laria, Moody, y Ron con tales expresiones de ansiedad que sólo pudieron suponer, y con razón, que algo más había pasado, y no debía de ser nada bueno.

Al parecer, Jugson y Mulciber también se habían hecho polvo, dejando a un auror del Ministerio herido. Moody se enteró al mismo tiempo que Kingsley, mientras discutían en su oficina. Mientras el ministro corría al lugar de los hechos, el viejo auror regresó al Cuartel para informar lo ocurrido.

Apenas si terminaba de contarle todo a Laria y Ron, cuando Harry se apareció frente a la casa, ayudando a Travis, que hacía todo lo posible por restarle importancia a sus heridas. No permitió que lo atendieran hasta que todos hubieran dado sus informes. Sólo entonces, mientras esperaban que Kim llegara, luego de pasar por Hermione, dejó que Laria lo llevara a la cocina para aplicarle esos horribles ungüentos.

Al poco rato, desde allí, oyeron la puerta principal abrirse; con seguridad, debía tratarse de Kim, y les pareció oír también la voz de Hermione. Seguro que a su compañero no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia enterarse del escape de Jugson y Mulciber; era él quien se encargaba usualmente de su vigilancia, pero debió dejarlo ese día para ir a atender otro asunto.

Cuando él y Laria dejaron la cocina, rumbo al salón, no les extrañó encontrar a los demás en diferentes estados de preocupación.

Kim discutía en un rincón con Moody. Debía de estar cuestionando su responsabilidad en el escape de los mortífagos, porque el viejo negaba con seguridad, y le daba palmadas amistosas en el hombro.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con Hermione a su lado, que lo veía ansiosa. Era fácil suponer lo preocupada que debía de estar al saber que el muchacho estuvo tan cerca de Nott, aunque no participara en la lucha. Por lo que podía ver, Harry intentaba tranquilizarla con una sonrisa alentadora.

Weasley los vía desde su lugar junto a la chimenea, y no parecía molestarle la escena, aunque no hubiera nada de extraño en ella; para quien no tuviera idea de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, se trataba sólo de una amiga preocupándose por su mejor amigo. De cualquier modo, el pelirrojo se mantuvo apartado.

Tan pronto como ellos volvieron, todos giraron a mirarlos.

—¿Estás bien?—Harry fue el primero en preguntar.

—Claro que lo estoy, no es para tanto—el rubio se encogió de hombros—Laria hizo todo ese escándalo porque quería verme sin camisa.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—la bruja lo vio tan ofendida, que casi echaba chispas por los ojos.

—No es momento para esto, por favor—intervino Kim, más calmado, pero aún con cierta inquietud evidente—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir?

Travis pareció arrepentido de inmediato, y asintió con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, tienes razón—asintió—Discúlpame, Laria, fue una broma tonta.

—Olvídalo, estoy acostumbrada—ella sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, y se acercó al lado de Moody.

El viejo auror carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Bueno, en lo que estábamos. Antes de que ustedes volvieran, sacamos algunas conclusiones rápidas—indicó con una mueca torcida—Creo que sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que Nott está reclutando a los miembros que va a necesitar para llevar a cabo la ceremonia en La Noche de Walpurgis. Aún tiene tiempo de sobra, pero debe de haber notado nuestros movimientos; tal vez hasta sepa algo de nosotros, y prefiera asegurarse.

—Según nuestros cálculos, contando a Nott y su abuelo, ya debe de haber siete reunidos; lo cual significa que necesitan a cinco más—Kim continuó el razonamiento del mayor.

—Y necesitamos saber quienes son ellos—fue Harry quien intervino.

—En realidad, se trataría de cuatro, porque no han contado a Malfoy—Hermione lo corrigió con suavidad—Nott ha ido a buscarlo más de una vez, ¿recuerdan? Está claro que en algún momento va a pedirle que se reúna con ellos.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado—Kim frunció el ceño—¿Será posible que Malfoy sepa quienes son los otros cuatro?

—Bueno, ya hemos hablado con él y no parece saber mucho más que nosotros—replicó la chica—Pero tal vez, si somos un poco más honestos con él, y le decimos todo lo que está ocurriendo, pueda ayudarnos. Puede que al limitarle tanto la información, eso no le permita atar cabos.

—No podemos confiar en Malfoy, pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro—Ron intervino por primera vez en la charla.

—Y estamos de acuerdo, pero lo que dice Hermione es verdad; ¿cómo le pedimos a Malfoy que ayude si no sabe exactamente lo que ocurre? La única manera de que lo haga es conociendo los detalles—Harry fue enfático, aunque de por sí la idea tampoco le agradara.

—Y debemos reconocer que si no fuera por él y su madre, no sabríamos que es a la tal Holda a quien quieren traer de vuelta—acotó Travis.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de obstinación, pero no discutió ese punto.

—Necesitamos hablar con Malfoy de nuevo, y tenemos que decirle todo lo que sabemos—insistió Hermione.

—Supongo que no tenemos otra opción—aceptó Moody, tan poco convencido como Ron.

—Hermione y yo iremos de inmediato—Kim miró a la joven—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto—ella asintió muy segura.

Harry vio de uno a otro, y de allí dirigió la mirada a Travis, que conciente de ello, empezó a ver el techo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante dando vueltas en lo alto.

—Yo voy—dijo el muchacho de pronto.

—¿A dónde?—Ron lo observó con curiosidad.

—Voy con Hermione a ver a Malfoy—habló con naturalidad.

La chica frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Harry, no creo que sea buena idea. Malfoy no confía en nadie, pero al menos ya ha hablado con nosotros; dudo que sea muy abierto contigo, sabes que no le agradas—le recordó, como quien señala un hecho muy evidente.

—A Malfoy no le gusta nadie, y menos cualquiera de nosotros tres. Si quiere ayudar, tendrá que hablar conmigo también—insistió él, de brazos cruzados.

—Es un muchacho difícil, pero Hermione y yo hemos tenido algunos avances con él. Creo que debemos continuar como estamos—Kim fue amable, pero firme.

—No estoy de acuerdo, yo puedo hacerlo; conozco a Malfoy hace mucho más tiempo que tú, sabré si miente—Harry lucía obstinado.

—Creo que puedo detectar cuando intentar engañarme, no te preocupes por eso—el oriental continuaba con su actitud impasible.

Los demás veían de un lado a otro con extrañeza, no era común que discutieran entre ellos. Bueno, todo el mundo regañaba a Travis, pero con su sentido del humor, resultaba natural.

—Este…¿paz y amor?—el rubio intervino con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—Laria lo miró de mala manera—Y ustedes no deberían discutir, no en este momento.

—No discutimos, es sólo un intercambio de opiniones—la contradijo Kim.

—Pues a mí me suena mucho a una discusión; lo último que nos faltaba—terció Moody, de mal talante—Potter, las labores ya están asignadas. Granger es nuestro enlace con Malfoy, y Kim el encargado de acompañarla; no hay más que decir.

—Pero…—Harry iba a discutir nuevamente, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y dejó el salón de mal humor.

—Vaya con el carácter del muchacho, ¿eh?—Laria entornaba los ojos, suspicaz.

—Yo voy a hablar con él—se apuró a decir Hermione—Kim, ¿esperarías un momento?

—Seguro—el auror asintió, sin cambiar su expresión.

Mientras Hermione salía, alcanzó a oír la voz de Moody, impartiendo órdenes.

—Necesito a alguien que vaya a reunirse con Kingsley para ver si Jugson y Mulciber dejaron alguna pista, y además…—no alcanzó a escuchar más.

Vio una puerta abierta al fondo del corredor; nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa. Al cruzar el umbral, se encontró en una habitación pequeña, llena de objetos lanzados aquí y allá. Harry estaba sentado en un taburete frente a una ventana polvorienta. Dudaba de que pudiera ver algo a través de ella.

—Harry…—lo llamó con voz tenue.

—¿No te has ido aún?—no giró a mirarla.

—Quería hablar contigo un momento antes de irme—le dijo ella, acercándose—Harry, ¿qué fue eso?

—¿Eso? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo que cree saberlo todo? ¿Quién es para hablar como si fuera más capaz que nosotros?—le increpó, sin dejar su postura.

—Kim es una buena persona, no creo que piense eso. Sólo hace lo que cree es mejor, no te lo tomes como algo personal—comentó ella con tono conciliador.

—Él lo hace personal, ¿no lo ves?—la miró por primera vez, y parecía muy dolido.

—¿No ver qué?—ella continuaba sin entender.

—¡Tú le gustas!—el joven habló como si estuviera haciendo una tremenda acusación.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, sin estar segura de haber oído bien.

—¿Le gusto? ¿A Kim? Estás equivocado—la chica lo miró, incrédula.

—¡No lo estoy! ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?—Harry se puso de pie sin preocuparse en bajar la voz.

—Harry, no tienes que gritar, ¿quieres que los demás te oigan?—Hermione se apuró a cerrar la puerta—Mira, no sé de dónde has sacado eso, pero es una tontería. Kim jamás me ha mirado como tú dices.

—Tampoco me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero lo hace. Eres la única con la que habla como si fueran amigos, y siempre está viendo lo que haces, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?—el muchacho se acercó a la joven.

—Eso es tan ridículo—ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry—Actúas como un tonto.

—¡Vaya! Gracias por eso; es bueno saber lo que piensas de mí—el chico le respondió con sarcasmo.

—Sabes lo que quise decir—se apresuró ella a aclarar.

—Sí, creo que me hago una idea—el muchacho giró a ver por la ventana nuevamente.

Hermione suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tras dudar un segundo, se acercó al chico, y apoyó la espalda en el alféizar de la ventana, para mirarlo de frente.

—Estás celoso—comentó con una débil sonrisa.

Harry la vio de vuelta, sin cambiar su mal talante.

—No es gracioso—se defendió.

—En realidad si lo es; sólo un poco—replicó la joven con dulzura.

El muchacho inhaló con fuerza, y extendió una mano para tomar la suya.

—Sólo un poco, ¿eh?—comentó, jugando con sus dedos—Tal vez sea tonto, pero sé lo que digo; le gustas a ese tipo.

—No dije que fueras tonto, sino que estabas actuando como uno—lo corrigió ella de inmediato—E insisto en que estás equivocado, en serio.

Harry cabeceó, no muy convencido, pero sin más que decir al respecto. Sólo tenía el extraño comentario de Travis, y su propia paranoia para haber llegado a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que no estaba errado, y era una horrible sensación pensar que alguien más podría estar interesado en Hermione; alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, y parecía agradarle.

En un impulso, sin detenerse a pensar, tomó el rostro de la chica entre las manos, y la besó como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Ella pareció sorprendida al principio, pero no pasó mucho antes de que enlazara los brazos tras su cuello, y se acercara más a él.

Parecía como si de ese modo, bebiendo el aliento del otro, quisieran decirse todo lo que sentían, y al mismo tiempo, olvidar lo que les rodeaba.

Harry enredó las manos en la espalda de la chica, escurriéndose en el borde de su blusa, sintiendo la piel caliente que se erizaba al roce de sus dedos, atrayéndola tanto hacia sí que no quedaba un milímetro de espacio entre ellos.

Hubieran continuado así, si de pronto una pequeña luz de advertencia no se colaba en los sentidos de Hermione.

Como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, rompió el contacto, y se alejó unos pasos de Harry, mirando al suelo y arreglando su ropa con torpeza.

—Harry, yo…—balbuceó con voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento, no quise…—el muchacho sacudió la cabeza, intentado aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No, no es eso. Bueno, si—la chica retrocedió aún más—Quiero decir que olvidé decirte algo muy importante. Con todo lo que nos contaron al llegar, y luego esto, yo… Oh, por Merlín, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Soy horrible.

Harry la miró, confundido por su actitud. ¿Qué había pasado para que se pusiera así? No quería mirarlo, y parecía querer salir corriendo. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, empezó a hablar tan rápido que apenas si pudo comprender lo que decía.

—Ginny está en la casa, llegó hace unas horas. Estuvo preguntándome acerca de ti; si ocurría algo malo. Hubiera querido decirle algo, pero no pude, lo siento. La dejé allí, dijo que esperaría, pero eso fue hace mucho, dudo que aún la encuentres. Creo que de cualquier modo deberías ir, no es correcto hacerle algo así—la joven se atropellaba con sus palabras.

—Hermione…—apenas procesó lo que le dijo, intentó acercarse, pero ella se pegó a la puerta, sosteniendo la manija.

—Ella está muy preocupada, Harry, no sabe qué pensar, y creyó que podía confiar en mí—expresó con una mueca triste—Si supiera que estaba besando a su novio en vez de darle el mensaje…

—No tienes que hablar así—Harry hizo otro acercamiento frustrado.

—Es la verdad, lo sabes—replicó ella con cierta fiereza—Sólo…habla con ella, Harry. Yo debo ir con Kim a la mansión Malfoy, he tardado demasiado.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, dio media vuelta, y abriendo la puerta con rapidez, se escurrió fuera de la habitación.

Harry dio un profundo suspiro, y masajeando sus sienes, salió también del lugar, pero no fue al salón a despedirse de nadie, ni a ver a Hermione partir con el auror, sino que se dirigió directamente a la puerta principal. Con un rápido movimiento, una vez fuera de la casa, desapareció.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Con un poco de suerte, Kim y Hermione lograron burlar a los aurores que custodiaban la mansión Malfoy. En realidad, de haberlos visto, hubieran podido dar una buena explicación para su presencia a esas horas, pero lo mejor era pasar tan desapercibidos como fuera posible.

Lo mismo que la última vez que estuvieron allí, buscaron un lugar cercano a dónde se encontraba la entrada a las cocinas, y esperaron a que alguno de los elfos notara su presencia para anunciarlos a Draco. Ir y tocar la puerta no hubiera sido una buena idea, eso ya lo tenían muy claro.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Si no aparece alguien en unos minutos, tendremos que acercarnos más—indicó el auror, con la vista fija en la casa.

Al no obtener respuesta, miró sobre su hombro a la chica, que parecía distraída en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hermione?—llamó, alzando ligeramente la voz.

—¿Qué ocurre?—al salir bruscamente de su ensoñación, lo miró confundida.

—Decía que si no vienen a recibirnos, deberemos acercarnos—repitió Kim—¿Segura de que estás bien? Porque podría ir solo si es necesario; tal vez prefieras volver a casa.

La joven negó muy enfática, respirando profundo para poder concentrarse.

—No será necesario, de verdad. Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho—fue un poco más brusca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero se encontraba muy alterada.

—De acuerdo—Kim no insistió, y volvió la vista al frente.

Hermione iba a pedir disculpas por su exabrupto, pero antes de poder acercarse, una pequeña criatura llegó trotando hasta ellos.

—El amo dice que pueden pasar, pero que estas no son horas para llegar a una casa sin haber sido invitados—el elfo repitió las indicaciones de su amo con cierto embarazo.

No le contestaron, ya que él no tenía la culpa de los malos modales de Draco, por lo que sólo permitieron que les abriera la marcha hasta el camino que ya conocían bien. En este momento, tal vez por ser ya tan tarde, no habían más criaturas afanándose en la cocina, y apenas unas antorchas les iluminaban al andar.

Esta vez, no los guió hasta el salón en el que hablaron con Draco y su madre, sino a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, les hizo un gesto para que entraran, y cerró la puerta.

Draco los esperaba, de pie al lado de un estante lleno de libros. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, y tenía una expresión entre desdeñosa y preocupada que no escapó a sus visitantes.

—Más les vale que sea algo muy grave para que hayan venido a esta hora, y sin avisar—les dijo de golpe, sin pensar siquiera en saludar.

—Rowle escapó esta tarde, gracias a Theodore Nott, que se batió en duelo con uno de los nuestros, huyendo también. Algo más tarde, Jugson y Mulciber hicieron otro tanto, hiriendo a un auror del Ministerio; ahora mismo deben de estar reunidos con los Nott. Creemos que ha pasado a otra etapa de su plan; ahora quiere a los brujos que lo acompañarán en el ritual a su lado—Kim habló con voz fría y segura, esperando la reacción del muchacho.

Esta no se hizo esperar, porque Draco se puso más pálido aún, adquiriendo una tonalidad grisácea, y pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello. ¿Nott se los llevaba? ¿A dónde?

—Vendrá por mí—afirmó, más que preguntó.

—Eso creemos, pero no hay forma de saber cuándo será eso. Mientras tanto, necesitamos tu ayuda para saber quiénes pueden ser los otros magos a los que piensa reclutar—fue Hermione quien contestó, con más suavidad, y un suave tono de lástima. Le apenaba ver al siempre seguro Malfoy en ese estado.

Él la miró con fijeza, como si su manera de hablar lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

—No me hables con ese tonito de compasión, Granger, no lo necesito—le espetó, recuperando su semblante altivo.

—No se trata de compasión, Malfoy, sólo pretendo ser educada. Ya, olvídalo, no sé para qué me molesto—Hermione no creía poder soportar las groserías del rubio, no en este momento.

Kim llamó su atención al dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, sin hacer comentario alguno por el intercambio de palabras, pero viendo a Malfoy con severidad.

—Vamos a contarte todo lo que hemos podido averiguar hasta ahora, confiando en que serás discreto, y podrá servir para que recuerdes cualquier cosa que pueda habérsete olvidado, y nos sea de utilidad, ¿comprendes?—le dijo, para luego agregar con un leve tono amenazante, tan suave que fue aún más inquietante—Te advierto, ya que estamos siendo claros, que puedo usar la _legilimancia _sin problemas, así que sabré si en algún momento cruza por tu mente la idea de traicionarnos. He oído que sabes algo de _oclumancia_, pero ten por seguro que mis conocimientos son mayores.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, no tenía idea de que Kim pudiera usar _legilimancia_, jamás lo había mencionado en sus conversaciones. Aunque bien pensado, debería haberlo adivinado por el modo en que acostumbraba mirar a las personas, con tanta fijeza, como si quisiera saber siempre lo que estaban pensando.

Draco, por su parte, le dirigió otra mirada de desdén, ofendido por su advertencia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el desagrado que le causaba saber que ese hombre podría esculcar entre sus pensamientos con libertad; era algo que siempre le hacía sentir vulnerable. Si su mejor cualidad era el poder esconder sus emociones, como le gustaba pensar, ¿qué podía hacer con alguien que no tenía problemas para saber lo que pensaba tan sólo con mirarlo?

El auror, sin esperar más, empezó a contarle al muchacho absolutamente todo lo que sabían. Se cuidó bien de ocultar tanto su identidad como la de sus compañeros, y no mencionó a Alastor tampoco, pero todo lo demás se lo dijo sin dudar. Le habló de sus primeras sospechas, el cómo llegaron a descubrir que era Nott quien estaba detrás de lo que ocurría, lo que habían logrado averiguar de los secuestrados, repitió la hipótesis de Hermione respecto a la importancia del status de sangre en el ritual, y la historia completa de Holda una vez más. Procuró ser tan claro como le era posible, para que Draco se hiciera una idea completa de la situación, y así lograra iluminar su mente para pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarles.

Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar, dejó que el muchacho procesara toda la información que acababa de recibir. En tanto él daba vueltas por la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, miró a Hermione con discreción, preocupado por su silencio.

Ella, en realidad, pensaba en Harry y su última conversación. Se preguntaba inquieta si ahora mismo estaría con Ginny, y lo que le habría dicho. Por una parte, temía que hubiera hablado con ella; sólo de imaginar en la reacción de su amiga, sentía deseos de llorar. Pero si él no había dicho nada, ¿entonces qué? ¿Significaba eso que ella en realidad no le importaba? No, por supuesto, que no. Jamás la habría besado así si no sintiera algo especial por ella.

Esta vez fue la voz de Draco la que llamó su atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Para completar a los doce, necesita a cuatro más; si me está incluyendo, por supuesto—dijo, como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Eso es lo que pensamos—acordó el auror.

—¿Quiénes podrían ser los otros cuatro? No lo sé, pero no tiene mucho de donde escoger. La mayoría de los mortífagos están muertos o encerrados en Azkabán—una sombra pasó por su semblante al pensar en su padre, pero sacudió la cabeza para desechar esas ideas— ¿Han sabido algo de Callahan?

—¿Callahan? —repitió Kim con una mirada interrogante.

—Es un mortífago que escapó de la batalla en Hogwarts. Creo que no se le ha escuchado nombrar más—indicó Hermione, tras hacer memoria.

—Callahan es un cobarde, pero uno convenido. Si le ofrecen algo, y cree que hay posibilidades de salir ganando, allí estará. Recuerdo que era amigo del padre de Theodore; él sería una buena opción—explicó el rubio, sin dejar de andar en círculos—Yaxley también se ha mantenido en las sombras por lo que escuché. También está Rookwood; otro desaparecido. No puedo pensar en nadie más ahora.

—Rookwood fue un espía de Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios; cuando lo atraparon, lo enviaron a Azkabán, pero escapó—le informó la chica al auror con rapidez.

—Como dije, Theodore no tiene muchas opciones, así que esos tres podrían darse por seguros, especialmente porque nadie ha sabido nada de ellos—Draco se encogió de hombros—Ustedes tendrán que averiguar si eso es correcto o no.

Kim asintió, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, como sondeando su mente.

—Dime, Draco—habló de pronto, llamándolo por su nombre de pila por primera vez— ¿Hace cuánto que no puedes dormir bien?

El muchacho levantó la vista, sorprendido por la pregunta, mientras que Hermione lo observó con más cuidado. Comprendía el comentario de Kim; Malfoy se veía aún más demacrado de lo que notó a simple vista.

—¿Estás usando_ legilimancia_ para espiar en mis hábitos de sueño? Ustedes si que saben cómo explotar sus habilidades—bufó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

—Malfoy, ¿tu madre está bien?—Hermione hizo la pregunta con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz.

Él la miró con ira, como pillado en alguna falta.

—¿Tú también, Granger? ¿Qué pasó con la decencia Gryffindor?—le espetó.

—Yo no sé usar _legilimancia_, Malfoy, pero tengo padres. No debes preocuparte por tu madre, estará bien—ella ignoró su brusquedad.

Draco no le contestó, pero bajó ligeramente el mentón, y se mordió la lengua para no replicar con algún comentario ofensivo, como el porqué se atrevía a comparar a su madre con un par de muggles.

—Hermione tiene razón, tu madre estará a salvo—intervino Kim—Nos iremos ahora, y empezaremos a indagar acerca de estos nombres que nos has dado.

—Eso estaría bien, porque hasta ahora no han hecho nada. Nott les lleva la delantera—acotó el muchacho, sin poder contenerse.

Ninguno le contestó, dejando pasar su comentario.

—Sé que resultará difícil que puedas acercarte a Hermione, con las vacaciones de la Academia, pero si recuerdas algo, cualquier cosa, algún otro nombre que pueda servir, envíale una nota, y estaremos aquí de inmediato—le pidió el auror.

—Y si ocurre algo con tu madre, también puedes decírnoslo—acotó Hermione, intentando no sonar compasiva.

Draco cabeceó en señal afirmativa, sin mirarlos de frente. Ellos, sin decir más, salieron de la biblioteca, para encontrarse con el pequeño elfo al otro lado de la puerta. Con gestos nerviosos los guió fuera de la casa, y se despidió con una sonrisa tímida.

Unos pasos más adelante, antes de desaparecer, Kim se volvió a la joven.

—Nunca he usado _legilimancia_ con ninguno de ustedes, mucho menos contigo, no te preocupes—le dijo.

—Nunca lo pensé—se apresuró a replicar ella.

—Está bien si lo hiciste, es lógico—negó el auror, sin perder la calma—Creo que es una falta de respeto hurgar en la mente de tus compañeros, y aún más si te agradan, por supuesto.

Hermione asintió, agradecida por sus palabras.

—Gracias, Kim, eres una buena persona—sonrió con amabilidad.

El auror hizo un gesto, entre sonriente y burlón, no muy común en él, pero sin hacer más comentarios al respecto.

—¿Irás al Cuartel o prefieres volver a tu casa? Es tarde ya, deberías dormir un poco—mencionó al cabo de un momento.

Hermione no lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

—Vamos al Cuartel, tal vez pueda ayudar allí; seguro que Ron también se ha quedado—indicó apurada.

—De acuerdo—Kim la escrutó con la mirada—¿Harry también estará allí?

No recibió una repuesta, por lo que no insistió, y con un gesto, la invitó a desaparecer primero.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Casa de Grimmauld Place, no estaba seguro de que fuera a encontrar a Ginny allí. Después de todo, si como Hermione le dijera, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la dejara esperando, podría haber decidido regresar a casa.

Se preguntaba si sería buena idea ir a la Madriguera a esas horas, y especialmente para tratar un asunto tan complicado, cuando Kreacher apareció en el recibidor.

—Buenas noches, amo, creí que no volvería hoy. ¿No vienen con usted sus amigos?—preguntó, luego de hacer una profunda reverencia.

—Tal vez regresen más tarde—contestó, esquivo—Kreacher, me dijeron que alguien estuvo aquí buscándome, ¿sabes si…?

—Sí, amo, por eso vine a avisarle—lo interrumpió el elfo—La señorita hermana del joven pelirrojo está en el salón, y le pidió a Kreacher que le dijera en cuanto llegara que lo espera en el salón.

Harry suspiró, con expresión abatida, pero se repuso rápido, enderezando los hombros, y hablando con decisión.

—Gracias, Kreacher. ¿Podrías, por favor, dejarnos a solas? Necesito hablar con ella, y no quiero que nos interrumpan—ordenó amable.

—Sí, amo, Kreacher se encarga—asintió la criatura, sacudiendo sus enormes orejas.

El muchacho se dirigió al salón, y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No le sorprendió ver a Ginny recostada en uno de los sillones, profundamente dormida. Sonrió con una mueca torcida al reconocer en ese gesto la terquedad de los Weasley; seguro que aunque tuviera mucho sueño, no iba a irse hasta hablar con él.

Se quedó un momento mirándola, intentando recordar cuándo empezó a dejar de sentir por ella lo que en algún momento le pareció tan seguro.

La veía tan bonita como siempre, pero no despertó ningún sentimiento más allá del cariño en él; y en cierta medida le apenó, porque ahora comprendía que en realidad, lo que le inspiraba era ese apego fraterno que sentía por Ron, y el resto de sus hermanos. ¿Debió ser muy tonto para confundir la amistad con el amor? Tal vez, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, y sin ánimos de excusarse, jamás tuvo experiencia como para comparar.

Suspiró de nuevo, y acercándose, se puso de cuclillas a su lado, zarandeando su hombro con suavidad.

—Ginny—la llamó.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con dificultad, enfocando para ver mejor a quien tenía delante, y ahogó un bostezo.

—¿Harry?—preguntó confundida, para luego sacudir la cabeza con decisión, y colgarse de su cuello—¡Harry! Lamento haberme dormido, pensé que no llegarías.

Harry correspondió el saludo, pero la alejó con rapidez, sin querer ser muy brusco.

—No esperaba encontrarte aún aquí, es muy tarde, ¿no se preocuparán tus padres?—le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Les envié una lechuza explicándoles que tardaría, y que si se me hacía muy tarde , me quedaría a dormir—indicó, para luego agregar con rapidez—No te preocupes, no van a pensar mal con Ron y Hermione aquí también.

El muchacho cabeceó en señal de comprensión, y juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Te he extrañado, ¿sabes? No respondiste mis últimas cartas, pensé que algo malo estaba pasando—comentó la chica, cortando el silencio.

—La verdad es que si han pasado muchas cosas, pero nada grave—mintió, pensando que mencionar lo de Nott y La Noche de Walpurgis no era una buena idea.

—Lo mismo dijo Hermione—replicó Ginny.

—Y tiene razón—asintió él.

Otro momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos, roto apenas por el sonido del péndulo del reloj.

—¿Porqué no me besas?—preguntó la chica de golpe.

Harry la miró fijamente, sin contestar.

—Harry, sólo di lo que tengas que decir, ¿quieres?—esta vez Ginny fue algo más ruda al hablar.

—Lo lamento, no es mi intención herirte—empezó él—No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto.

—¿Terminar con una chica? No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que decirlo—la joven habló con amargura, para luego levantarse y mirarlo de frente—Harry, tú no eres esa clase de chico, necesito que me digas lo que realmente ha pasado.

—Es tan complicado—replicó Harry.

Ginny intentó calmarse, y cambiar su actitud acusadora por una más agradable.

—¿Es algo relacionado con este misterio del que habló Hermione? ¿Quieres separarte de mí para protegerme otra vez? Sabes que eso no es necesario, Harry, te lo he dicho—explicó con tono suave y conciliador.

Harry negó, pasándose una mano por el cabello ya alborotado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

—No se trata de eso, Ginny—la corrigió de inmediato—Por supuesto que me preocupa lo que te pase, pero…

La chica lo miró, insegura de cómo actuar. ¿Había estado en lo cierto, entonces? ¿Harry ya no la quería?

No podía ser, no de este modo.

—Harry, tal vez piensas que las cosas no están bien porque he estado muy lejos, pero en las vacaciones pasaremos más tiempo juntos, y te darás cuenta de que todo es como antes—le dijo, volviendo a sentarse a su lado, y esforzándose por hablar con naturalidad.

—Ginny, no es tan fácil. No tiene nada que ver con el que estés aquí o no, es algo más—replicó el muchacho.

Ella frunció el ceño, y cerró las manos en puños, temerosa de preguntar lo que deseaba desde un primer momento, pero sabiendo que no había otra salida.

—¿Has conocido a alguna otra chica?—allí estaba.

El muchacho dejó de mirar sus manos sobre las rodillas, y levantó la cabeza, viendo a la chica con un poco de lástima.

—¿Es eso?—le dolía oír su voz quebrada.

—Ginny, lo siento—se disculpó, intentando tomar una de sus manos para reconfortarla, pero ella deshizo el agarre de un tirón, y se levantó nuevamente.

—Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona, Harry, jamás. Sólo me fui unos meses, conociste a alguna chica bonita en la Academia, ¿y ya? No puedo creerlo—cada gesto de dolor lo hacía sentir peor.

—¡No es así! Ginny, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, quisiera poder, lo juro, pero no se trata de algo que esperara—intentó explicarse—No me di cuenta en qué momento ocurrió, pero no quiero engañarte, no lo mereces.

—Pero si merezco que me dejes de un momento a otro sólo porque conociste a una chica linda, ¿verdad? ¿Eso está bien?—ella lucía muy ofendida y triste—En Hogwarts también hay chicos guapos, ¿sabes? Y algunos parecen interesados en mí, pero nunca les haría caso, porque es a ti a quien quiero.

La última frase llegó acompañada de un sollozo que impulsó al muchacho a ponerse también de pie, dividido entre consolarla e insistir para dejar las cosas en claro.

—Sé que no es fácil de entender; no imagino cómo me sentiría si las cosas fueran al revés. Pero necesito que comprendas algo, y es que no se trata sólo de una chica a la que conocí, como pareces pensar, sino de alguien que me importa, y mucho—a Harry le costó hablar con tanta firmeza, pero creyó que sería lo mejor.

Ginny secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer con un ademán furioso.

—Alguien que te importa mucho—repitió con amargura, alzando la voz—¡Eres un tonto, Harry! No puedes dejar de querer a una persona, y luego interesarte por otra, así como así, por muy linda que sea.

—¡Deja de decir eso como si fuera lo único importante! ¿Linda? ¿Crees que pasaría por todo esto si se tratara de alguien que es sólo linda?—él también había empezado a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Entonces la quieres? ¿Vas a decir que te enamoraste de la noche a la mañana?—Ginny lo observó sin disimular la burla en su voz.

Harry no respondió, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Por un momento, su mente se puso en blanco, y luego empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad.

¿Enamorado de Hermione? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? Todas las emociones de los últimos meses empezaron a martillar su cerebro, y a agitar su corazón, como si hubiera caído en un remolino.

Ginny malinterpretó su silencio, y la confusión que vio en su semblante, porque empezó a reír sin rastro de alegría.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes?—lo miró incrédula.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, indignado en gran medida por lo que le pareció una burla a algo que para él era tan importante.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé!—replicó sin bajar la voz.

—¡No es verdad! Si fuera así, no dudarías—lo contradijo ella—Lo que ocurre, Harry, es que sólo te deslumbró una cara bonita, y no tienes idea de lo que sientes por esa chica.

—¡Si que lo sé!—insistió el muchacho, con la paciencia agotada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sientes?—lo desafió la muchacha con el mentón alzado—¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!

—¡La amo!—la confesión cayó como una bomba en el salón, sumiéndolo de pronto en el silencio.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos, asombrada por lo que acababa de oír, mientras que Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón, mareado de una extraña forma.

Sin poder soportar la tensión un segundo más, la pelirroja corrió hasta la puerta, y salió al recibidor, donde se paró de golpe, mirando a la entrada con ojos vidriosos.

Hermione y Ron acababan de cruzar la puerta, cuando oyeron los gritos provenientes del salón. No tardaron mucho en reconocer a los dueños de las voces, e intercambiaron una mirada. El muchacho no ocultó su furia, mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de angustia.

Pero ambos exhibieron las mismas muecas de incredulidad al oír las últimas frases, sin atinar a moverse.

En cuanto Ginny los vio, dirigió una mirada acusadora a Hermione, sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Cómo pudiste?—le gritó, antes de salir con paso veloz a la calle.

Ron miró de su amiga, a la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer su hermana menor, y con un bufido de frustración, siguió a la segunda.

Hermione, estática aún, pestañeaba para hacer funcionar sus sentidos.

Cuando Harry salió del salón, ya más calmado, la encontró en el mismo lugar, y no le costó mucho comprender parte de lo que había ocurrido.

—No puedo hablar ahora—la movilidad volvió al cuerpo de la chica como por encanto, y subió las escaleras en un parpadeo.

Harry puso un pie en el primer escalón, pensando en seguirla, pero comprendió que no podrían hablar en este momento, así que optó por respetar su pedido, y con paso cansado, se dirigió a las cocinas.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_**N.A.:**_ Bueno, ¿qué piensan? No demasiada acción, pero si muchas emociones, me costó lo suyo armar este capítulo, estuvo muy tenso. Primero, vimos al grupo completo reunido, y el cómo continúan armando las piezas del rompecabezas; parece que Draco los ayudará después de todo un poco más. Harry no es tonto, y le bastó sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de a quién se refería Travis con su advertencia, e hizo una pequeña escena que es muy cosa de él. Luego algo de Harmony, supimos algunos detallitos más de Kim, y la escena final, con rompimiento hiper dramático y declaración un poco fuera de lugar, valgan verdades. Como le he mencionado a algunas personas, si bien no me gusta el personaje de Ginny, no quiero hacerle bashing ni mucho menos, no me gusta eso, pero creo que ella, o la Ginny que nos muestran en los libros, habría reaccionado así, y no la culpo del todo. Ya veremos qué pasa ahora.

Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews y comentarios:

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi vida y mi corazón, creo que te comenté en el último mail lo mucho que agradecía tu comentario, y el que te siga gustando la historia, sabes cuánto valoro tu opinión. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me digas qué te ha parecido. Le he metido drama por todas partes, pero no pude evitarlo, ya me conoces. No puedo evitar mi gusto por estas situaciones. Espero que estés bien, a ver si nos comunicamos, un besote.

_**Esciam:**_ A ver, creo que al menos aclaramos que Travis no quedó tan bien como parecía por el enfrentamiento con Nott, y gracias a tu acotación, deslicé el comentario de las vacaciones para que se comprenda el porqué no se mencionan las clases. Seguimos intentando tejer esta red complicada, y drama en cantidades industriales, que ya te he contado de mi debilidad por las relaciones humanas; me he dado cuenta de que exploto mucho eso en este fic, gracias por aguantarme. Ojalá te haya gustado, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hermione V:**_ Como que en parte hemos comprobado lo que pensabas, que a Hermione realmente la destroza semejante situación. Ginny no ha sido muy amable, aunque la entiendo, y eso sin saber aún que es ella de quien está Harry enamorado. Con todo, he intentado no dejar el asunto de la ceremonia en el aire, sino seguir juntando piezas, y Malfoy ha dado una mano con esa, seguro en el siguiente capítulo veremos más de ese asunto, y también qué pasa con Harry y Hermione, y si Kim se mete en medio. Gracias por el mensaje, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, que hemos tenido Harmony hasta por las orejas, no he podido evitarlo, y era muy necesario. La actitud de Ginny tal vez no fuera la mejor, pero la he comprendido, no sé cómo reaccionaría yo en semejantes circunstancias, y pensar que no sabe de quién se trata. Tenías razón con eso de que la relación entre Harry y Hermione es muy complicada, pero nada es imposible con esos dos, y con semejante confesión del muchacho, a ver qué hace con eso. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Yuuki:**_ Hola, espero que no te moleste que acorte tu nombre, pero lo hago para evitar que la página me juegue otra mala pasada ;) Gracias por las lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hubiera bastante Harmony para tu gusto. Muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ Al fin tuvimos la plática entre Harry y Ginny, y no resultó nada bonita, aunque creo que era de esperar, ojalá no haya resultado demasiado dramática. Mucho Harmony, algo de Kim, y hasta un ataque de celos de parte de Harry; creo que en ese aspecto nunca va a madurar, pero me alegra, es un simpático rasgo que Hermione comprende. Ojalá que te gustara el capítulo, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por seguir allí.

_**Holly90:**_ Si para cuando esto suba no he leído tu nuevo capítulo, seguro que lo haré pronto, ya te he comentado de mi obsesión por terminar al menos lo que me toca antes de relajarme, no sé cómo haces para actualizar tan seguido, me quito el sombrero. Como que mucho drama y tensión por aquí, pero es necesario para la trama. Aunque igual se siguen descubriendo cosas importantes, y Draco ha sido de ayuda esta vez, además de que Hermione y Kim han sido bastante amables con él, y hasta ha mostrado que no es tan malo mordiéndose la lengua más de una vez. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, aquí como que se develó quién es el que podría estar interesado en Hermione, aunque la mayoría ya lo sabíamos. Al que no le cayó nada bien fue a Harry, a ver qué hace con esa información. Por otra parte, Ginny fue bastante dura, pero no la culpo del todo, debió sentirse muy mal, y eso que no sabe que se trata de Hermione. La confesión de Harry dejó a todos paralizados, a ver si lo deja claro de una vez, y Hermione le corresponde, aunque están en un muy mal momento. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Ika Potter:**_ Hola, bienvenida, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo. Gracias por los ánimos, ojalá que siguieras la historia, besos.

_**Monzze Bellami:**_ Hola, recibí tu último mensaje, muchas gracias por los ánimos y las lindas palabras. En este capítulo como que hubo mucho drama, pero es necesario, y además tengo debilidad por tratar las relaciones entre los personajes. Ya sabemos, casi seguro, que es Kim quien está interesado en Hermione, y a Harry no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, es lógico. Aquí Ginny me ha dado hasta un poco de pena; no disculpo su actitud, pero la comprendo, no sé cómo me pondría en su lugar. De lo que me comentabas, es tremendo tener tan poco tiempo y arreglárselas para leer los fics, ya no digamos escribir; de no ser por eso, actualizaría con más frecuencia, pero esto es lo más rápido que puedo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias de nuevo por el mensaje. Muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno, de aquí un par de cosas y no los canso más. Como soy curiosa y siempre estoy metiendo mano a lo que no conozco, estuve indagando cómo se hacen los videos y he empezado a jugar con eso. Hasta ahora sólo tengo dos, y bien cutres, pero son mis videos cutres y como están relacionados con la historia, que para eso los hice, los quiero compartir con ustedes, que los apreciarán mejor que nadie, ya que siguen el fic. Uno es un Harmony total, con imágenes de la pareja y una canción de la que ya ni recuerdo el nombre; el otro me salió un poco más completo, con todos, o casi todos los personajes, y "Say my name" de Within Temptation como fondo, que le va perfecto a la historia. Intentaré que queden permanentes en el blog, junto con el slide de los personajes.

Ahora sí, nada más darles las gracias por leer y añadir la historia a favoritos, y alertas. Ya saben, si me dejan un review me harán muy feliz, que me vendría muy bien ahora, estamos en momento crítico. Y con eso último, me despido, ojalá disfrutaran este capítulo, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; lo demás es fruto de mi imaginación.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

El frío y desvencijado salón ofrecía una vista escabrosa que habría intimidado a ocupantes más nobles.

Theodore Nott recorría la habitación con mirada displicente, fijando sus ojos fríos en cada rostro que le devolvía un gesto de nerviosismo.

Al centro de todo, en un sillón polvoriento, su abuelo jugaba con la varita, dando golpecitos que producían algunas débiles chispas.

—Vamos completando el círculo—mencionó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y consiguiendo que los otros, salvo su nieto, dieran un brinco.

Con estudiada indiferencia, hizo ademán de contar con uno de sus huesudos dedos a cada uno de los que lo rodeaban.

—Callahan, has sido un digno miembro, buen amigo de mi hijo, y guardián de mi nieto—expresó con burla bien disimulada al hombre rubio que dominaba la estancia con su tamaño.

Theodore rodó los ojos al escuchar a su abuelo, y ver el gesto orgulloso del mortífago. ¿Guardián? Si era él quien debía ocuparse de que el muy idiota no se equivocara todo el tiempo. Por poco y mata al Squib cuando fueron a secuestrarlo; desde entonces sólo le encomendaba misiones en lo que no fuera necesario pensar demasiado.

—Jugson, Mulciber, Selwyn, Travers. ¡Cuánta alegría me causa pronunciar sus nombres y verlos a nuestro lado!—comentó, señalando al grupo que se mantenía más alejado—Y tú, Rowle, el último en hacernos el honor de acompañarnos en esta gloriosa empresa.

El viejo hablaba con un tono bonachón que jamás usaba con su nieto, porque sabía bien que a él no podría engañarlo.

—Pensé que necesitaríamos a doce—comentó Callahan, al parecer confundido.

Theodore sacudió otra vez la cabeza, y se apoyó muy aburrido en el dintel de la puerta.

—Y así es, mi querido Callahan, por supuesto que tienes razón—aceptó el viejo, sin rastro de hastío en su voz—Pero debes contarnos también a Theodore y a mí, entonces sólo nos faltarían cuatro, y ya tenemos esas plazas cubiertas.

—¿Por quienes?—se apresuró a preguntar Rowle.

El mayor de los Nott exhibió una sonrisa cordial, y negó con la mano, como quien le niega el juguete a un niño pequeño.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, mi buen amigo, pierde cuidado—lo confortó—Cuando sea la hora, estaremos completos.

—¿Y entonces ella volverá? ¿Está seguro?—Selwyn dio un paso cauteloso hacia delante, lleno de ansiedad.

Theodore rió entre dientes, fijando la mirada en su abuelo, y leyendo fácilmente lo cerca que estaba de explotar. Debía reconocer su extraordinaria paciencia para soportar tantas preguntas estúpidas.

—Desde luego. Han sido centurias de espera, décadas de planeamientos; pero en sólo unos cuantos meses la tendremos aquí, con nosotros. Empezará su reinado, más poderosa que nunca, y tanto ustedes, como yo, seremos sus más fieles y recompensados súbditos—expresó.

Sus prometedoras palabras parecieron llenar de emoción a los oyentes, que intercambiaron miradas anhelantes.

—¿Y los sacrificios? La sangre traidora debe ser derramada, ¿están todos aquí? —esta vez fue Jugson quien preguntó, obviamente entusiasmado.

—Dos de ellos nos acompañan hace algún tiempo; los otros objetivos ya están fijados, y los haremos llegar en el momento preciso. Digamos que su…pérdida, será mucho más obvia, y no queremos atraer aún más atención, ¿verdad?—inquirió, como un padre amoroso.

Los otros negaron, dándole toda la razón con ese simple gesto.

—Espero sepan disculpar las pequeñas incomodidades que escapan a nuestros deseos. La fortuna ha sido cruel con nosotros, y esta casa es antigua, con aposentos un poco ruinosos, pero nada nos alegra más que compartir lo poco que tenemos con ustedes—mencionó, para luego añadir con presteza—Ahora el buen Callahan los llevará a conocer el lugar, y tal vez quieran darle una mirada a los primeros…¿cómo llamarles? Visitantes forzados, digamos.

Los mortífagos rieron, celebrando la burla, y con ademanes ansiosos siguieron al mago más alto fuera del salón.

Tan pronto como los tuvo fuera de su vista, la expresión amable desapareció del semblante del viejo, dando paso a una de profundo desprecio.

—No podría decir cuál de todos es más idiota—rezongó—Tendremos que soportar su desagradable presencia, no hay otra alternativa.

Su nieto, que había permanecido en las sombras, se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado.

—Si lo piensas, es curioso que fueran justamente algunos de los más inútiles quienes sobrevivieran a Voldemort, ¿no crees?—preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

El viejo lo veía de mal talante, chasqueando los nudillos.

—Es innecesario que lo nombres—su voz sonó como un latigazo—Y no creas que he olvidado tu descuido; cada vez me recuerdas más a tu padre, lo único que logras es decepcionarme.

Theodore cerró las manos con fuerza y tragó espeso, pero no varió su expresión tranquila.

—Mi padre no habría podido hacer nada de lo que yo he logrado, lo sabes—espetó, con algo de soberbia.

—Puede ser—aceptó su abuelo—Pero no habría sido tan idiota como para ponerse a luchar con un auror, cuando debía preocuparse por traer a uno de los conjurantes.

El muchacho acusó el golpe con una mueca de rabia, cambiando su expresión.

—Nos seguía, ¿qué podía hacer? Tuve que pelear para darle tiempo a Rowle de desaparecer—se excusó a regañadientes.

—Pudiste desaparecer también en un primer momento, pero debías jugar un poco, ver quién es más fuerte, ¿no?—lo enfrentó el viejo, levantando la varita—Escúchame bien, mocoso, puedes ser todo lo soberbio que quieras, siempre y cuando no pongas en peligro mis planes, ¿me has comprendido?

Theodore le sostuvo la mirada con terquedad, sin contestar. Su abuelo hizo un lance rápido de varita, viéndolo sin emoción.

—¡_Crucio_!—susurró, impasible.

El muchacho se mantuvo de pie, soportando el dolor sin quejarse. No era un hechizo muy fuerte, pero aún así sintió como si le clavaran cientos de agujas por todo el cuerpo. Cuando terminó, el viejo lo vio de nuevo.

—¿Me has comprendido?—repitió.

—Sí, abuelo—su nieto le contestó con voz agitada.

—Bien. Ahora ve, y asegúrate de que esos inútiles no digan alguna tontería delante del Squib y la mestiza, o se pongan a jugar con ellos—ordenó, retirando la mirada.

Theodore asintió, clavándole una mirada de odio antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

El viejo fijó la vista en la chimenea, haciendo que los leños se encendieran con un hechizo sencillo.

—Tan poco, falta tan poco—susurró, pasándose la lengua por sus resecos labios.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Laria bajó los escalones con pasos enérgicos; una profunda arruga surcaba su frente. Se levantó muy temprano para revisar algunos pergaminos, ya que se le dificultaba dormir. Había pasado buena parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo a lo que se enfrentaban; jamás pensó que las cosas fueran de este modo. Si al menos Alastor la escuchara…

Se detuvo en el camino a la biblioteca, al escuchar unas voces que provenían de la cocina, y dio vuelta sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia allá.

Alzó una ceja al ver a Travis y Kim, que se afanaban en preparar el desayuno; el segundo con más estrépito, por supuesto. Pero no estaban solos, lo que le extrañó aún más. Esa chica, Hermione, los ayudaba muy solícita.

—Buenos días, Laria, ¿qué haces ahí parada? Ven a comer con nosotros—Travis reparó en su presencia, y la invitó con una sonrisa.

Ella avanzó unos pasos, rodeando la cocina, y dando miradas desconfiadas aquí y allá.

—Buenos días, Laria, ¿cómo dormiste?—Kim la saludó con su amabilidad habitual.

—Vaya con la pregunta, Kim, ¿Qué no ves cómo parece que no ha pegado un ojo?—el rubio daba de saltos entre la hornilla y la mesa, apenas mirando sobre su hombro.

—No soy la única—respondió ella al fin, con cierta acritud, y señalando a Hermione— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano?

La chica ignoró su tono poco amistoso.

—Buenos días, Laria—la saludó, para luego agregar insegura—No te molesta que te llame así, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no le molesta, ¿cómo le ibas a decir? ¿Señora?—Travis intervino, tan relajado como siempre— ¡Cuidado! Los panqués van volando.

Y así era, porque debieron hacerse a un lado cuando el rubio usó la varita para hacer caer limpiamente la comida sobre cada uno de los platos.

—No entiendo porqué usas magia para servir, si cocinas como un muggle—la griega ocupó una silla libre.

Kim y Hermione también se sentaron, en tanto Travis se les unía de inmediato, sin molestarse en dejar el delantal que usaba para cocinar.

—Eso, amiga, es porque no tengo idea de cómo cocinar algo decente con esta cosa—indicó, señalando la varita—Pero si puedo usar la magia para hacer mi vida más sencilla, al menos al servir, genial.

—También tengo problemas para cocinar con magia; resulta mucho más sencillo usar las manos—concordó Hermione.

—¡Exacto! Esta chica me entiende—Travis le pasó una jarra con jugo—Nosotros no somos como ustedes, brujos de sangre limpia; en nuestras casas se cocina a lo muggle, ¿De qué otro modo íbamos a aprender?

Laria asintió, dándole la razón sin hacer más comentarios al respecto. Luego de algunos minutos en silencio, después de saborear parte de su desayuno, fijo sus ojos oscuros sobre la joven.

—No contestaste mi pregunta—afirmó de pronto.

Hermione se movió incómoda en la silla, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado.

—¿Te refieres a porqué estoy aquí tan temprano?—replicó, sin evadirla más—Creí que podría ayudar en algo.

—¿Y porqué no vinieron tus amigos contigo?—la bruja insistió.

—No sé si lo hagan—la joven habló con ligera tensión—Ron se quedó en su casa, creo, y no he visto a Harry; tal vez lleguen más tarde.

Laria se disponía a preguntar nuevamente, pero un suave carraspeo llamó su atención, encontrándose con los ojos de Kim, que le dirigieron una mirada de clara advertencia.

—Hermione y yo estaremos fuera hoy.; tenemos algunas pistas que seguir—mencionó con tono frío.

—¿Pistas? ¿Van a buscar a esos mortífagos que mencionó Malfoy? —Travis preguntó con mucha más amabilidad, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, esa es la idea. Creemos que podría tener razón, así que nos ocuparemos de eso hoy—respondió Hermione.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Kim y Hermione se pusieron de pie, listos para partir.

—¿Qué le decimos a tus amigos si preguntan por ti?—Laria vio a la joven con fijeza, estudiando su reacción.

Ella se mantuvo tranquila, aunque su incomodidad era fácil de adivinar.

—La verdad, por supuesto—sonrió a pesar de todo.

La griega asintió, girando de vuelta a su plato, y oyendo cómo Travis se despedía de ellos, deseándoles buena suerte.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cocina, el rubio se inclinó hacia la mujer, mirándola con severidad.

—Puedes ser una verdadera arpía cuando quieres, ¿verdad? —le espetó, molesto.

—No sé lo que quieres decir, pero parece un insulto—ella no parecía particularmente ofendida.

—¡No lo sabes!—Travis dio un bufido—Estabas molestando a la pobre chica, ¿no te diste cuenta de que ya se encuentra bastante mal?

—Eso no es asunto mío—replicó Laria con la barbilla alzada—Y si les preocupa tanto, consuélenla, pero no me incluyan en esas tonterías.

Travis la observó, exasperado, y se apuró en terminar su comida. Dejó el delantal tirado sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse, le dijo algo más.

—Tienes un verdadero problema si encuentras algún placer en ver sufrir a los demás—masculló.

Laria lo ignoró, sin alterar su semblante. Sin embargo; cuando se supo a solas, hizo a un lado su plato, y apoyó la cabeza entre los brazos, con una mirada triste que habría sorprendido a sus compañeros.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Tan pronto como Harry se despertó esa mañana, vio que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos e intentó enfocar la vista con claridad.

En cuanto recordó todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche, sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Hermione, pero su habitación estaba vacía. Pasó por la de Ron, y fue lo mismo.

Regresó al primer piso, llamando a gritos a Kreacher. El viejo elfo no demoró más de unos segundos en aparecer.

—Buenos días, amo—saludó con una reverencia.

—Kreacher, ¿dónde está Hermione?—preguntó ansioso—¿Y Ron?

—El amigo del amo no regresó anoche a casa; Kreacher no sabe nada de él—informó el elfo—La señorita salió al amanecer, y dejó esto para el amo.

Harry tomó el trozo de pergamino que la criatura le extendió, y leyó con avidez.

"_Harry, decidí salir temprano para ayudar a Moody y los otros, tengo algunas ideas que podrían ser útiles. Por favor, espera a que regrese para que podamos hablar. Hermione" _

El muchacho arrugó el pergamino con furia, pero se arrepintió antes de lanzarlo, porque lo alisó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿El amo quiere que Kreacher le prepare el desayuno?—preguntó el elfo al cabo de unos minutos.

—No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer—Harry suspiró, tomando una rápida decisión—Sólo voy a darme un baño y cambiar mi ropa; no te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

La criatura lo vio correr de vuelta escaleras arriba, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo palmear sus orejas.

Esperaba que el amo pudiera arreglar pronto todos esos problemas; ya era tiempo de que tuviera un poco de tranquilidad.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El ambiente en La Madriguera no podría estar más enrarecido, con algunos miembros de la familia Weasley comiendo en silencio, y mirándose a hurtadillas.

La señora Weasley llevaba la vista de su esposo a su única hija, con expresión angustiada.

Ron se concentraba en su comida, y levantaba la cabeza cada que Fred, o George, sentados a sus lados, le daban de patadas bajo la mesa, interrogándolo con la mirada, pero él sólo negaba y tomaba con más fuerza su cuchara.

En tanto que el señor Weasley, con su carácter más calmado, le sonreía inútilmente a su hija, que apenas si tomaba algún bocado. Sus profundas ojeras y ojos llorosos inquietaban a toda su familia.

Cuando ella y Ron llegaron a la casa a medianoche, no encontraron a nadie despierto. Ginny no quiso hablar, sólo se encerró en su habitación, y su hermano mayor no tuvo más remedio que hacer otro tanto.

Su madre se llevó un susto tremendo al verlos muy temprano por la mañana, pero aunque intentó sonsacarles algunas palabras, le fue imposible. Ni siquiera el señor Weasley fue capaz de disuadirlos para que le contaran lo que había pasado. Al llegar los gemelos, hicieron preguntas también, pero Ron apenas si les dijo que no había pasado nada grave, que era un asunto de Ginny y Harry.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar, se encargaron de ayudar a su madre a recoger las cosas en silencio, con una que otra broma ocasional de Fred o George, que los demás ignoraban, sin cambiar sus caras largas.

Por ser domingo, el señor Weasley se quedó en casa, y estaba por llamar a Ron para hablar con él, preocupado y harto de que nadie dijera nada, cuando un fuerte llamado a la puerta principal lo hizo correr a atender. Tal vez y alguna visita pudiera animar el ambiente.

La sonrisa de bienvenida se borró de su rostro al ver a quien estaba en el umbral. La cara de Harry sólo presagiaba más problemas, y no atinó a saludarlo, sólo se le quedó mirando.

—Arthur, ¿quién es?—su esposa se acercó y dio un pequeño chillido cuando vio al chico en la puerta— ¡Harry! Oh, cariño, sabía que vendrías, estaba tan preocupada.

Empujó suavemente al muchacho dentro de la casa, ignorando la cara pétrea de su esposo.

—Ella no ha dicho nada, pero fue fácil imaginar lo que pasó—le decía en murmullos, al tiempo que lo llevaba del brazo al salón—Me alegra que vinieras para arreglar esto, dejarlo sólo lo haría más grande; todos los enamorados tienen sus problemas, no te sientas mal por eso.

—Molly…—la voz del señor Weasley era un pedido tácito a que callara, pero no le hizo caso.

—¡Miren quién vino!—la señora irrumpió en la cocina con tono entusiasta—Ginny, querida, ¿no te alegras?

Su hija no cambió su semblante adusto, sólo vio a Harry con severidad, intentando leer en su rostro algún cambio, cualquier cosa que la convenciera de que la charla de la noche anterior no fue más que un mal sueño; pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Ron y los gemelos miraban de uno a otro, comprendiendo que nada bueno podría salir de allí, lo mismo que su padre. Sólo la señora Weasley parecía ajena a toda esa tensión.

—¿Porqué no van a dar un paseo? Así podrán conversar más tranquilos. Luego, cuando hayan arreglado todo, regresen a desayunar. Ginny no ha probado bocado y tú estás muy delgado, cariño—la señora los empujó hacia la puerta trasera, que los jóvenes atravesaron con paso lento y sin mirarse.

Luego cerró la puerta, y tras verlos atravesar el jardín, suspiró satisfecha.

—¡Listo! Se arreglarán en un minuto—comentó la señora con tono maternal.

—No, no lo harán—Ron habló por primera vez en horas.

—¡Ronald! ¿Porqué dices algo tan horrible?—su madre lo regañó.

—Ron tiene razón, mamá, ¿no viste sus caras? Lo peor es que parece ser cosa de Harry—Fred mordisqueó una manzana sin ocultar su fastidio.

—Sí, es una pena. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo de cuñado—George apoyó a su gemelo y se encogió de hombros.

Su madre puso los brazos en jarras, y giró a ver a su esposo.

—Arthur, por favor, diles que se dejen de juegos, este no es asunto para bromear—le pidió.

El señor Weasley se sacó los anteojos con movimientos lentos, y los limpió con su pañuelo.

—Sabes que están en lo cierto, Molly, ¿qué podemos hacer? No puedes obligarlos a permanecer juntos si uno de ellos no quiere—replicó con tono sereno.

—¿Entonces piensas lo mismo que ellos? Por favor, Arthur, es imposible que Harry ya no la quiera—su esposa lo miró, apenada—Se ven tan lindos juntos…

—El amor es más que eso, Molly, ¿recuerdas?—el mago le dirigió una mirada cariñosa.

La señora devolvió el gesto, pero suspiró con tristeza al ver hacia la ventana.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

—Cuando dijiste anoche que la amabas…era en serio, ¿verdad?—Ginny hizo la pregunta que tanto necesitaba formular.

Ella y Harry estaban sentados sobre una banca que el padre de la chica había construido con más entusiasmo que acierto. Le faltaba una pata, y se mantenía firme gracias a un hechizo. Escogieron ese lugar porque nadie podría verlos u oírlos desde la casa.

Harry dudó un momento antes de contestar, no queriendo lastimarla más, pero decidió que lo mínimo que ella merecía era honestidad.

—Sí, así es. Pero no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de lo que sentía exactamente—le confesó.

Ginny asintió, con los hombros caídos, pero sin llorar más

—Hubiera querido hablarte de todo esto antes, pero no creí que fuera buena idea decirlo por carta; preferí esperar a que regresaras—continuó.

—¡Qué considerado!—bufó la muchacha con sarcasmo.

—Sé que debes odiarme en este momento, Ginny. No me extrañaría que Ron y el resto de tu familia también lo hagan; y está bien, sé que lo merezco—Harry la miraba sin pestañear.

—No pienses que eres tan importante; no voy a morir sólo porque me dejas, ¿sabes?—la pelirroja alzó el mentón, procurando no llorar—En cuanto a los demás, ¿qué esperabas?

Harry torció la boca, seguro que ella tenía razón.

—¿Porqué viniste, Harry?—preguntó ella de pronto—Lo dejaste todo muy claro ayer.

—Creo…—el muchacho dudó antes de continuar—Creo que una verdad a medias tiene mucho de mentira, y yo no quiero hacerte eso. Lo justo es que sepas todo; además, no se trata sólo de nosotros.

La chica levantó la cabeza, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua encima, y una serie de ideas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza.

Con un movimiento brusco, se puso de pie, y enfrentó al chico con una mirada furiosa.

—No viniste a disculparte, ni porque estés preocupado por mí—afirmó, dolida—Viniste por ella, ¿verdad?

—Ginny…—Harry no gritó, sólo intentó calmarla con un llamado suave.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo supe todo el tiempo y no lo vi! Soy tan idiota—la pelirroja empezó a caminar en círculos—Por eso se veía tan culpable, y tampoco respondía a mis cartas. Ambos me engañaron, ¿cómo pudieron?

—¡No te engañamos!—Harry se levantó, sin alterarse—Apenas nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, decidimos que debía hablar contigo primero, y lo hice.

—¡Oh, si! Eso fue muy decente de su parte—resopló la muchacha.

—Ginny, lo juro, ninguno de nosotros quiso lastimarte. Sabes lo mucho que has significado para mí, y cuánto te quiere ella…—Harry se interrumpió por la dolorosa bofetada que la chica le dio.

—¿Porqué simplemente no dices su nombre? Es Hermione Granger, una de mis mejores amigas, que me engañó con mi novio—Ginny respiraba agitada por la ira—Siempre tan perfecta, tan leal, todo el tiempo pendiente de ti. Por supuesto, sólo esperaba su oportunidad.

Harry olvidó el dolor en su mejilla, dejando su intención de ser lo más amable que pudiera.

—No hables mal de Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa de nada—le advirtió, mordiendo las palabras.

—¡Por supuesto que vas a defenderla! Es tu nueva novia ahora, ¿cierto?—la pelirroja no reducía su enojo—Tal vez lo ha sido todo este tiempo.

—No, no lo es, y eres realmente tonta sólo por pensarlo—Harry la cortó con brusquedad—Ella sería incapaz de permitir algo así; no cuando tú y yo aún estábamos juntos.

—Pues ese ya no es un problema ahora—insistió ella—Pueden estar juntos y felices, no me importa. No quiero volver a verlos nunca más. ¡Te odio y también a ella!

Ginny corrió de vuelta a la casa, mientras que Harry se dejó caer sobre la banca, suspirando con semblante abatido.

En la cocina, los Weasley apenas si vieron a la joven entrar corriendo como un torbellino, subir las escaleras y perderse en el rellano. Segundos después oyeron la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con un fuerte estrépito.

—¡Rayos!—Fred fue el primero en reaccionar.

—De verdad no quiero odiar a Harry—suspiró George.

—Arthur, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar con ella—la señora Weasley apuró a su esposo para que la acompañara a tocar la puerta de su hija.

Ni bien se quedaron a solas, los gemelos flanquearon a su hermano menor con las varitas en alto.

—Muy bien, Ronnie, empieza a hablar, ¿quién es la chica?—le preguntó Fred.

—No sé de qué hablas—lo esquivó Ron.

—Harry está dejando a nuestra hermana por otra chica; eso está más claro que un frasco con Veritaserum; lo que no sabemos es de quién se trata—George lucía tan enfadado como su gemelo.

Ron suspiró, muy cansado. Estaba harto de verse entre uno y otro bando. Le dolía ver a su hermana sufrir así, pero también pensaba en lo que estarían pasando sus mejores amigos.

El que sus hermanos lo presionaran de ese modo no ayudaba para nada. Sabía perfectamente que todos apreciaban mucho a Harry, y aunque estuvieran tan molestos como él, no iban simplemente a ir y cobrar venganza sin preguntar, como habrían hecho si se tratara de otra persona.

—Es Hermione—confesó con voz débil.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los gemelos se quedaron sin palabras por más de cinco minutos, con idénticas caras de incredulidad.

—Por favor, di que estás bromeando—Fred habló sin asomo de risa en la voz.

Su hermano menor negó con la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido fácil para ellos, lo he visto—se apresuró a decir—Y no es que los defienda, pero…no lo sé, ya los conocen; nunca le harían algo así a nadie a propósito.

Los gemelos bajaron las varitas y se apoyaron en el mueble de la cocina, muy aturdidos.

—Tenemos problemas—Fred resumió con una frase todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_**N.A.**_ Bueno, primero que me tienen aquí mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero la musa ha sido clemente. Bien, tuvimos a los Nott aquí para saber en qué andan, con abuelo manipulador incluido, y también intenté mostrar a los mortífagos que han sido reclutados hasta ahora, así no nos complicamos mucho. Después Laria, que ha sido un poco mala con Hermione, pero ya vimos que tiene su lado bueno, pero no puede evitar ser como es, y eso, u otras cosas, la entristecen, que no es de piedra. Que me perdone Harry el golpe, pero me pareció necesario, creo que Ginny debía de morirse de ganas por eso. Pero Harry, chico honesto donde los haya, al menos ha querido dejar todo en claro para poder empezar bien con Hermione. Los Weasley son un caso, porque seguro algunos se tomarán las cosas de una manera distinta a los otros, y ya vimos que Ron casi salió en defensa de sus amigos, ya veremos qué más ocurre.

Ahora sí, respuestas y comentarios a los reviews:

_**Pam**_: Hola, no sé si Ginny me da tanta pena ahora, que la entiendo, pero tal vez exagera un poquito; no lo sé, tendría que estar en su pellejo. Vimos en qué andan los mortífagos, y recordamos un poco los nombres, para no hacernos lío después. Tuvimos a Kim siendo muy adorable, valgan verdades, y dándole una mano a Hermione, que no tenía a donde más ir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, volveré muy pronto con la continuación y con algo de Harmony especial. Gracias por el apoyo, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi corazón, espero que estés muy bien, y todo tranquilo, seguro ya te llegó el correo, así que ya sabes. Respecto a la historia, espero que este capi te haya gustado, que me salió tan largo que lo he tenido que cortar y estoy completando la otra parte, en la que por cierto, experimento con algo que nunca he tocado, a ver qué piensas. Muchos besos, se te quiere muchísimo, cuídate, por favor, ya estaremos en contacto.

_**Monzze Bellamy:**_ Hola, ojalá que te gustara el capítulo. Empezamos con los mortífagos, que no podemos olvidarlos, y siempre hay que saber en qué andan. Hermione anda escapando para no enfrentar a Harry, y al final el pobre se ha llevado tremendo golpe, además de decirle toda la verdad a Ginny. Verdad que la chica ha sido un poco grosera, y está poniendo en una situación difícil a sus familiares, a ver cómo arreglan esto. Subiré el próximo capi pronto, creo, que ya estoy avanzando con eso, sólo me he entrampado en un asunto complicado. Habrá Harmony y algo de acción que puede resultar interesante. A ver si me meto más al FB, tiene cosas interesantes. Cuídate, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Maki Malfoy:**_ Hola, ¿qué tal? Tuvimos a Travis siendo Travis, que es su carácter, pero también le salió el lado defensor, digamos, cuando se preocupa por alguien, además de ser un poco duro con Laria. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con lo del anterior capítulo, más drama entre Harry y Ginny, pero era necesario para que ella supiera que es de Hermione de quien él está enamorado. Prometo Harmony especial para el próximo capi. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Holly**_: Hola, creo que este capítulo fue menos completo que el anterior, pero me salió enorme y sigo, así que mejor lo corté y subiré el siguiente en cuanto salga de un entrampamiento. Vimos a los mortífagos, que siempre es bueno saber en qué anda el enemigo, además, los aurores interactuando con Hermione; Kim y Travis muy amables, Laria otro cantar. Pobre Harry, le dieron un golpe, pero a lo que fue, a dejar las cosas claras, algo decente de su parte. A ver qué pasa ahora con él y Hermione, que se viene momento crítico. Gracias por leer, besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Esciam:**_ Hola, amiga, ¿qué tal? Este capítulo se me salió de las manos y me estaba quedando tan largo que debí cortarlo y ahora estoy terminando la última parte del siguiente que me tiene muy nerviosa, ya verás porqué. ¿Verdad que Kim es un gran tipo? Me parece tan agradable como Travis, y lo mismo que tú, pues al rubio me gustaría verlo con Laria, que me encanta cuando chocan, pero nunca se sabe. No me gustan los Nott, es una familia bastante mala, pero ni modo, nunca faltan un par de locos malvados en las historias. Y bofetada para Harry, pobrecito, pero necesario. A ver qué pasa con los Weasley ahora, que al menos Ron y los gemelos saben ahora qué pasa, y Ginny es su hermana. Ya me dirás qué opinas, muchos besos, nos leemos pronto.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ Hola, como sospechabas, pues si, es Kim a quien parece gustarle Hermione, y le está tendiendo un salvavidas en un momento difícil, ojalá no se aproveche, aunque no me parece esa clase de persona, al contrario. Más drama con Ginny, y vimos la reacción de algunos Weasley; Ron ha sido bastante justo, y los gemelos quieren mucho a Harry, pero Ginny es su hermana. Vimos a los Nott también, y no quisiera ser parte de su familia. Bueno, prometo subir pronto, con Harmony incluido, por supuesto. Muchos besos, y gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo, besos.

_**Luromar:**_ Hola, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y lo disfrutaras. Como te comentaba, soy Harry/Hermione a muerte, así que me encanta narrar el cómo pueden estar juntos. Tuvimos un poco de misterio e intriga con los mortífagos, que son bastante desagradables, tensión en el cuartel de los aurores gracias a Laria y su carácter difícil, y mucho drama en la casa Weasley. Besos, nos leemos muy pronto, cuídate.

_**Yuuki:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Más drama entre Harry y Ginny, bofetada incluida, pero era necesario para que le dejara las cosas claras. Pobres los Weasley, tremendo lío el que se ha armado, especialmente para Ron y los gemelos, que quieren tanto a Harry. Se viene escena Harmony, besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Saludos para _**Hermione V**_. y _**Magdal**_, que las tengo siempre muy presentes. Gracias también a quienes leen y añaden la historia a favoritas.

Además, he recibido reviews tan adorables, que la musa está feliz y va a mil, así que con suerte tal vez pueda subir pronto el siguiente capítulo que será muy importante; no sé si largo, o bueno, pero importante. Así que mándenme todas sus energías positivas para hacerlo posible, ¿bueno? Ya saben que los comentarios son el pan del autor. Besos, Aglaia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás es fruto de mi más que nunca afiebrada imaginación.**

**Advertencia: En este capítulo encontrarás **_**lemmon**_**, cutre, pero **_**lemmon**_**, así que si no te gusta del todo, siéntete en libertad de ignorarlo. Desde ya ofrezco disculpas por si ha quedado muy mal, demasiado azucarado, o todas las anteriores.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Esta era la primera vez que Hermione compartía todo un turno de vigilancia con Kim, y en gran medida era tal y como lo había imaginado.

El auror apenas si hablaba; la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía con la mirada fija en su objetivo, que en este caso era una vieja construcción, cubierta por hiedra, y aparentemente abandonada.

Por una parte, hubiera preferido encontrarse al lado de alguien que hablara un poco más, pero por otra, agradecía el silencio que le permitía pensar con tranquilidad.

Sabía que fue un poco cobarde al dejar la casa al amanecer, temerosa de encontrarse con Harry, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba confundida, y se sentía tan culpable; no podía olvidar la expresión de Ginny al dejar la casa, y ni siquiera estaba enterada aún de que era ella por quien Harry había decidido terminar su noviazgo. Eso ya era suficiente como para sentirse absolutamente miserable.

Y además estaba lo que Harry dijera. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no gritó algo como eso en un arrebato de ira. Él la amaba, y ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Desde el momento en que descubrió que sentía algo más allá de la amistad por Harry, se había concentrado tanto en la culpa por lo que consideraba una traición a Ginny, que no se atrevió a explorar en sus sentimientos a conciencia. Pensó que eso sería como hacer tangible algo que de por sí ya estaba mal.

Pero ahora debía enfrentarlo, aclarar sus ideas, y darle un nombre a lo que Harry inspiraba en ella.

No tenía mucha experiencia, pero estaba segura de que no se trataba sólo de un enamoramiento instantáneo. Ya no era una adolescente insegura, la misma que se deslumbró a los quince años por el interés de un tímido y amable jugador de Quidditch; o que confundió al cariño de hermanos que sentía por uno de sus mejores amigos con el amor.

No, lo que sentía por Harry era muy distinto a eso. Se trataba de algo que jamás había experimentado, y en cierta medida, le asustaba. ¿Eso era amor? Debía serlo, al menos esa era una definición lógica.

Casi se golpea a sí misma al pensar en eso. Todo el mundo decía que el amor no era lógico, pero ella necesitaba algo que pudiera comprender. Nunca fue la clase de persona que se dejaba simplemente llevar; quería encontrarle de sentido a todo lo que hacía.

Entonces pensó en lo que experimentaba al besar a Harry, cómo su mente quedaba en blanco cuando estaban juntos, sentados en el salón, y él le sonreía. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que esta vez tendría que confiar en sus instintos.

—Hermione—si Kim no hubiera alzado la voz, ella habría seguido perdida en sus pensamientos.

La joven lo miró de reojo, avergonzada por su distracción, cuando debió estar tan atenta como él.

—¿Ha pasado algo?—empezó a buscar alrededor alguna señal anormal.

El auror inclinó la cabeza, negando.

—Todo está demasiado tranquilo—afirmó.

—Es cierto, pero no tenemos otra pista—le recordó la chica.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que recurriéramos al ministro Shackelbot—mencionó Kim, frunciendo el ceño.

—En los pergaminos de Laria dice que Rookwood vivió aquí mucho tiempo, ¿qué mejor lugar para esconderse?—insistió ella, con su mejor tono de lógica.

—Pudimos investigar un poco más antes de arriesgarnos a venir—el auror seguía tan poco convencido como al inicio de la vigilancia.

Hermione no insistió con sus argumentos; sabía que Kim tenía razón al dudar. Bien pensado, no había sido una gran idea, pero fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar con tan poco tiempo.

—Comprendo que necesitabas alejarte, pero no puedes poner en riesgo una misión por ello—Kim habló luego de un rato, sin rastro de emoción en su voz—Debes saber cuando darte por vencida.

La primera reacción de la chica fue negar rotundamente sus suposiciones, pero eso hubiera sido mentir.

—Lo sé, lo siento—se disculpó, avergonzada.

—No pretendía regañarte, sólo quería que lo entendieras—le aseguró el auror, con gesto más amable—Huir no es siempre la mejor opción.

—Es tonto, ya lo sé—reconoció la chica—Pero no es imposible que lo encontremos aquí.

—Puede ser, con un poco de suerte; pero si así fuera, sólo sería eso, suerte. Y debes recordar que eso no basta para ganar batallas como esta—mencionó el mago.

Hermione suspiró, y se movió incómoda en el árbol caído sobre el cual estaban sentados.

—Si sabías que era tan mala idea, ¿porqué me hiciste caso?—preguntó al fin.

—Pensé que si te apareciste a primera hora, en la puerta de la casa de un grupo de personas a las que no conoces muy bien, debías de necesitar ayuda—le hizo ver él con un gesto sencillo—Creí que te vendría bien una mano.

Hermione se encogió un poco más en su asiento. ¿Era tan obvia?

—Gracias—dijo al fin.

Kim asintió, muy formal y en apariencia indiferente.

—¿No crees que hablar con Harry sería lo mejor? No podrás inventar misiones todo el tiempo—comentó Kim, al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Cómo sabes…?—Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—Nada de legilimancia, sólo sé observar—le sonrió el auror—Además, Harry no es muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones.

Ella sonrió también, luego de vacilar un momento.

—Es verdad, siempre ha sido así—reconoció con una mirada cariñosa al pensar en ello.

—Como decía, deberías hablar con él—repitió Kim, recuperando su tono neutral.

—Sí, tal vez…—Hermione se cortó al ver algo que llamó su atención, más adelante en el camino—¡Kim, mira!

El auror se inclinó hacia delante, agazapado entre los arbustos, para observar lo que la joven señalaba.

Un hombre no muy alto, de contextura musculosa, y con andar patoso, se dirigía a la casa. Vestía ropa muggle, pero la llevaba tan mal, que era obvio no estaba acostumbrado a ella. Además, miraba a los lados al andar, como si temiera ser seguido.

—Rookwood—susurró la chica, acercándose lentamente.

—¿Estás segura?—le preguntó el auror, en el mismo tono.

—Si—afirmó ella, con una suave sonrisa—¿lo ves? Suerte.

Kim rodó los ojos, entre divertido y reprobador; pero cambió rápidamente de expresión por una muy decidida.

—Hermione, escucha, vamos a ir un paso adelante esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?—habló muy rápido—De nada nos ha servido hasta ahora vigilar, Nott siempre actúa primero. Si no podemos atraparlos a todos aún, al menos hagamos las cosas más difíciles para ellos.

Ella comprendió de inmediato.

—¿Estás pensando en capturarlo?—inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí. Es un riesgo, pero ya va siendo hora de que corramos alguno—aseguró—La casa no es muy grande, pero puede escapar por detrás, además de intentar desaparecer, así que será cuestión de minutos. Necesito que te ocupes de bloquear la salida; yo me encargo del resto.

—¿Estás seguro? No sabes lo que hay allí dentro—dudó la joven.

—No te preocupes, sólo haz lo que te digo—le ordenó con voz firme—aparécete allí en total silencio, y no te dejes ver. Cuando me hagas una señal, yo iré por delante, ¿está bien? Tenemos que hacer esto rápido.

Hermione no lo pensó más, sólo asintió, y con un suave chasquido, desapareció.

Kim observó atento hasta que la vio en la parte trasera de la casa, escondida entre unos bultos, desde donde le hizo una seña afirmativa.

El auror se apareció frente a la casa, con mucho cuidado de no pisar alguno de los trastos lanzados al descuido. Levantó la varita, y susurró unas palabras incomprensibles, riendo por lo bajo. Los magos olvidaban con frecuencia que los hechizos protectores eran efectivos, pero no imposibles de revertir.

Una vez que se aseguró de que podría entrar sin problemas, Kim contó mentalmente hasta tres, y con un hechizo _bombarda_, echó la puerta abajo, haciendo el humo a un lado con un lance de varita, y sin bajar la guardia.

Pudo hacerse a un lado con rapidez antes de que un rayo azul impactara en su rostro, localizando sin problemas al mortífago que se escondía tras un viejo sillón.

—¡_Reducto_!—gritó.

El objeto se hizo pequeño, al tiempo que el brujo empezaba a lanzar maldiciones sin mirar, corriendo hacia la puerta trasera.

Antes de que llegara, Kim susurró unas palabras, dándole de lleno en la espalda, con lo que el hombre cayó ruidosamente sobre la raída alfombra.

El auror se apresuró a acercarse, sin bajar la guardia, y lo volteó con el pie. Una vez seguro de su inconciencia, hizo salir unas cuerdas de su varita, que lo ataron fuertemente.

—¡Hermione!—llamó—Todo está bien, entra.

La chica apareció, también con la varita en alto, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más allí.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó—Oí todos esos ruidos y estaba por entrar…

—Hiciste bien, esa era la idea—aprobó.

—¿Qué hechizo usaste? ¿No está…?—Hermione miraba al mortífago, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos e inmóvil.

—Está vivo, pero inconciente; y seguirá así por un buen rato. No fue un hechizo muy potente, pero nos dará tiempo para llevarlo al Cuartel—indicó el mago, tomando la varita del mortífago.

—Debería aprenderlo—comentó ella, con su tono curioso habitual.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no es la clase de magia a la que estás acostumbrada—mencionó Kim con tono álgido—¿Crees que puedas aparecerte primero? Yo lo llevaré.

—De acuerdo—la joven asintió, sorprendida por su frialdad.

Sin decir más, segura de que más preguntas no serían bien recibidas, desapareció del lugar.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, llevando al mortífago a la espalda, Kim se le unió frente al cuartel.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

—Atado, silenciado, vendado, y encerrado. Ese mortífago no tiene ni idea de dónde ha venido a parar—Travis entró la salón, frotándose las manos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Moody chasqueó la lengua al oírlo, pero no dijo nada. Había pasado la ultima hora discutiendo con Kim acerca de lo le parecía una tremenda equivocación, ya que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con el tener a un mortífago secuestrado en el cuartel.

Sin embargo, el más joven insistió con argumentos imbatibles lo provechosa que podría resultar esa captura. Si no lograban al menos sacarle algo de información, ganaban de cualquier modo al quitarle a Nott a un seguro recluta para la ceremonia.

Travis estuvo más que de acuerdo con Kim. En realidad, le prometió que lo invitaría a tomar una cerveza en cuanto hubieran terminado con todo ese lío, tan contento estaba de habérsele adelantado al menos una vez a Nott.

Laria, para extrañeza de todos, se mantuvo neutral. Afirmó que aceptaría lo que la mayoría decidiera, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia tener a un mortífago bajo el mismo techo.

Hermione escuchaba todo lo que decían, sentada en una vieja poltrona. Luego de la conmoción que ocasionó su llegada, ella y Kim les explicaron lo ocurrido a los demás. Cuando Travis se llevó a Rookwood para encerrarlo, preguntó por Ron y Harry, pero Laria le informó, con poca amabilidad, que ninguno de ellos se había acercado a la casa en todo el día.

Tan pronto como las cosas se calmaron, la chica les pidió que le informaran si conseguían obtener alguna información del mortífago, y se despidió para encaminarse a Grimmauld Place.

La casa, salvo por Kreacher, estaba vacía. El elfo le informó que Ron seguía sin aparecer, mientras que Harry llevaba todo el día fuera.

Despidió a la criatura, asegurándole que ella misma se prepararía algo de comer antes de ir a la cama, pese a las objeciones del elfo, que se dio por vencido, y la dejó a solas.

No tenía hambre, pero era conciente de que llevaba todo el día sin comer, y hubiera resultado muy tonto arriesgar de ese modo su salud, por lo que se preparó un plato sencillo, y lo llevó al comedor; mirando los lugares vacíos con tristeza.

Jugaba desganada con su cuchara, cuando escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse. Sin dudar, corrió a ver quién era, y sonrió aliviada al ver a Harry en el umbral.

—Vengo del cuartel, me acaban de contar todo lo que pasó—empezó a hablar el muchacho ansioso—¡Ese tipo está loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurre involucrarte en un ataque sin planificarlo antes? Pudieron herirte, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Después dicen todos que es muy inteligente; sí, claro, para jugar con vidas ajenas. Vine lo más rápido que pude, sino le habría dado un buen golpe.

En lo que iba diciendo cada palabra, se había acercado a la muchacha, abrazándola con fuerza, y sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes.

—Harry, cálmate ya, todo está bien, no me ha pasado nada. ¿No te contaron? Ni siquiera participé en realidad, todo lo hizo Kim—Hermione intentó calmarlo devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Estuviste allí y pudieron matarte, ¿no lo ves? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras venía hacia aquí—reconoció el muchacho, alejándola un poco para verla bien.

—Era la única manera de actuar, tuvimos mucha suerte de que Rookwood estuviera allí; lo mejor fue aprovechar ese momento, ahora estamos un paso adelante—insistió ella, pasándole una mano por el rostro preocupado.

Harry tomó la mano con la suya, y besó la palma con fuerza.

—Me diste un susto terrible—confesó—¿Porqué desapareciste de ese modo por la mañana?

La chica se deshizo del abrazo con pesadez, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Necesitaba pensar—respondió esquiva.

—¿En serio? ¿Y para eso debías irte al amanecer? ¿Si me veías no ibas a poder pensar?—Harry fue sarcástico para ocultar el tono herido.

—No es eso—le aseguró ella—Sólo necesitaba estar a solas.

—¿A solas? Sí, claro, fue a solas que pasaste todo el día—él rió con amargura.

—Es una manera de decirlo. Quería un poco de tranquilidad, no encontrarme con nadie que…—el chico hizo un gesto impaciente que la silenció.

—¿Con nadie que qué? ¿Nadie que te moleste? ¿Nadie que te asustara al decir que te ama? Vamos, Hermione, te conozco bien, sé que eso fue lo que te aterró—Harry dio un paso al frente.

—¡Claro que no! No se trata sólo de eso, estás equivocado. Es verdad que me tomó de sorpresa, pero sabes que hay mucho más en qué pensar. Ron se fue, y además…¡Viste a Ginny anoche! Estaba tan dolida, y ni siquiera lo sabe todo—Hermione se alejó aún más buscando un sillón para sentarse.

—Ya lo sabe, yo se lo dije—Harry esperó su reacción.

—¿Qué?—la chica palideció.

—Fui a La Madriguera esta mañana, quería dejar todo en claro con ella. La verdad es que fue como si lo intuyera; estaba más molesta que sorprendida—reconoció el muchacho.

—¡Oh, no!—Hermione empezó a mover las manos con nerviosismo—¿Y los demás? ¿Qué dijo Ron?

—No lo sé, no pude hablar con él o los otros; imagino que no deben de estar muy contentos. Ron, al menos, ya lo sabía—el joven hacía todo lo posible por no ocultar nada, aunque sabía que sus palabras la lastimaban.

Hermione no supo qué más decir, estaba muy sorprendida. Aunque sintiera una ligera sensación de alivio al saber que los demás conocían la verdad, la culpa era mucho más grande. Ahora toda la familia Weasley debía odiarlos.

Harry suspiró al verla tan abatida, y se acercó, acuclillándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé que duele, Hermione, pero tenían que saberlo. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿recuerdas? Ahora las cosas serás más difíciles, pero los Weasley son buenas personas, y Ron nuestro mejor amigo; con el tiempo entenderán—intentó darle ánimos.

—No lo sé, Harry, creo que esto no es una buena idea; sólo estamos haciendo daño a quienes queremos—Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Harry pareció perder la paciencia, y dando un bufido exasperado, se puso de pie.

—¿A quienes queremos? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Y contigo?—gritó sin poder evitarlo, sobresaltando a la muchacha—¿Qué debo hacer? Tal vez creas que puedo volver con Ginny y olvidarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho eso—Hermione lo miró angustiada.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Estoy cansado, Hermione, ¿no lo ves? Todo esto no ha sido fácil, y sólo vale la pena si estás conmigo. Pero ya me cansé de ser siempre quien va detrás de ti, el que debe convencerte de que podemos estar juntos. Eres la chica más valiente del mundo, pero cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles entre nosotros, huyes. Anoche grité que te amaba, y esta mañana desapareciste, ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?—Harry se veía derrotado, con los brazos a los lados.

—Harry…—ella extendió una mano, pero el chico la ignoró.

—Si dudas tanto, y llamas a lo nuestro "una mala idea", tal vez estés en lo cierto. Después de todo, tú siempre has sido la más inteligente de todos, ¿verdad?—le dijo con una mueca amarga.

—Por favor, Harry, espera; no tienes que hablar así—Hermione intentó detenerlo al verlo dirigirse a las escaleras.

—No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más, haz lo que creas mejor. Me voy a la cama, necesito dormir—Harry siguió subiendo sin mirarla, e ignorando sus llamados.

Hermione vaciló, indecisa de si seguirlo o no. Empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, mordisqueando sus uñas, furiosa consigo misma.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sí, quería a los Weasley, y le dolía que tanto Ginny como su familia la odiaran.

Ron era su mejor amigo, y se había marchado, furioso y dolido por su hermana.

Todo eso era cierto, pero Harry tenía también mucha razón. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Acaso no merecía el que estuviera junto a él pasar por todos los sacrificios necesarios?

Sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, cuánto pudieran despreciarla algunos, tenía algo muy claro, y era que lo más importante en su vida era ese muchacho que acababa de hacer sentir miserable, así como lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro.

Ya había dudado demasiado, ocupada en sentir pena por sí misma, y olvidando a quien más la necesitaba, quien estaba siempre a su lado.

Bueno, tal vez fuera hora de que ella hiciera algo, porque que la mataran si iba a permitir que Harry se alejara de su lado.

Inhaló profundamente, levantó el mentón, y subió las escaleras sin vacilar un segundo.

Harry acababa de hacer a un lado las mantas de su cama, tan desganado que sólo había lanzado sus zapatos en un rincón; no estaba de humor para cambiar su ropa por el pijama.

Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, al ver a Hermione entrar sin tocar la puerta.

Ella también se quedó allí, estática, no muy segura ya de si había sido una buena idea su arrebato; pero convencida de que no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó el muchacho al fin.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, debe haber algo más que quieras decir—afirmó ella.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para conservar la calma, y la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, pensando en sus palabras. En realidad, si había algo que deseaba saber.

—¿Me amas?—inquirió sin ambages.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, desconcertada por la pregunta que no esperaba.

—No es una pregunta difícil, Hermione, sólo necesito que me digas si me amas o no, ¿qué tan complicado es eso?—Harry se paró frente a ella sin bajar la vista.

Hermione le daba vueltas nuevamente a sus manos con ademán nervioso. ¿Si lo amaba? No, no era una pregunta difícil; lo complicado era todo lo que su respuesta podría desencadenar.

Cerró los ojos, y exhaló un suspiro ahogado. No podían continuar así, con tanta indecisión, miedo de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, y lo que era peor para ella, ver a Harry sufriendo de ese modo.

¿Si lo amaba? Era lógico que dudara, pero ya iba siendo hora de que se encargara de demostrárselo. Podía mandar al diablo los temores, este momento era para ellos.

Su suave sonrisa desconcertó a Harry, y aún más que se acercara hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Cuando alzó las manos, pensó que tal vez lo abrazaría, como había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero lo que hizo fue tomar sus gafas, y quitárselas con mucha delicadeza, dejándolas sobra la mesilla. Luego, se empinó lo necesario para juntar sus labios.

No fue un beso desesperado, o de esos que se daban en algún momento libre, sentados frente a la chimenea. Estaba cargado de emociones, de un espíritu de comienzo, como si se tratara tan solo del prólogo de una larga historia.

La sorpresa no le duró demasiado al muchacho, que correspondió con un abrazo apasionado, acercando a la joven tanto así que apenas si le daba espacio para respirar. No tardó mucho en ser él quien tomara la iniciativa, al pasar las manos por su espalda, enredándolas en su cabello, y rompiendo apenas el contacto de sus labios, para empezar a depositar suaves besos en sus párpados cerrados, las mejillas, y el contorno de su rostro.

En cierto momento, la joven abrió los ojos para verlo, juntando sus frentes, y fijando la mirada en esos ojos que podía ver en sueños.

—Sí te amo, Harry, no tienes idea de cuánto. Creo que siempre lo he hecho—musitó con voz ronca.

Aún cuando, en teoría, el muchacho no debería poder enfocar bien sin sus gafas, no las necesitó en ese momento. Tenía su rostro tan grabado en su mente, que podría verlo aunque estuviera ciego. Y esas palabras, que esperó tanto escuchar, fueron para él como la confirmación de algo que muy dentro de sí ya sabía, pero que necesitaba oír de ella.

Fue su turno de ir más allá, intensificando el abrazo, dándole un beso tan sentido que casi la hace trastabillar. Pero él estaba allí para mantenerla de pie, como lo habían hecho el uno por el otro tantas veces en el pasado.

Las caricias fueron cada vez más osadas, y sus respiraciones se agitaron al punto que debieron separarse para poder respirar.

Pero eso no duró demasiado, porque Harry la miró con una interrogante en los ojos que ella comprendió de inmediato; no tuvo que pensar nada, lo único que debió hacer fue asentir con fervor.

El muchacho no necesito más. Con manos torpes se encargó de desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, e intercambiaron una risa nerviosa al hacer una serie de movimientos tontos para deshacerse de ella.

Ella hizo otro tanto con la camisa de Harry, dejándola caer al suelo con un suave movimiento, y fijando la mirada en su pecho, un poco nerviosa de verlo a los ojos. Pero él, notando de inmediato su vergüenza, deslizó una mano bajo su barbilla, y la levantó, para que pudieran verse.

—Si quieres detenerte, sólo dímelo—le aseguró.

—No quiero hacerlo—fue una afirmación tan firme que le arrancó una sonrisa.

En un parpadeo, Harry consiguió levantarla de la cintura, y con menos esfuerzo del que hubiera pensado, la dejó recostada sobre la pequeña cama, apoyándose en una rodilla para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Entre caricias torpes, besos entusiastas, y sonrisas cómplices, fueron deshaciéndose del resto de sus prendas, empezando por los pantalones de ambos, que terminaron lanzados de cualquier manera sobre la moqueta. Cada centímetro de piel descubierta era como un lugar extraño que deseaban explorar. En cierto momento, cuando sus respiraciones se entrecortaban y sentían que algo faltaba, el muchacho consiguió retirar el sujetador con manos temblorosas.

No se trataba sólo de que fuera la primera chica a la que viera prácticamente desnuda, sino que era Hermione, y eso sólo acrecentó su deseo. Se recostó sobre ella y paseó sus labios por toda su piel, saboreando el sabor a salado del sudor, y el aroma que sólo podía relacionar con ella.

Hermione en tanto, se aferraba con ambas manos a su espalda, mezclando suaves gemidos y suspiros por todas esas sensaciones, levantando el torso para recibir las caricias del muchacho, y entreabriendo las rodillas por instinto. Enredaba las manos en su cabello, deseosa de ir más allá, y alentándolo con sus movimientos.

Harry pasó las manos por sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de la última prenda, mirándola fijamente, esperando que la detuviera, pero ella sólo alzó las caderas para ayudarle. Luego él hizo otro tanto, y tras depositar una seguidilla de besos por su abdomen, pasando la lengua por su ombligo, y deleitándose con el sabor de sus pechos, se tendió sobre ella cuan largo era, cuidándose de apoyar los hombros sobre la cama para no lastimarla.

Sin dejar de mirarla, absorbiendo cada uno de sus gestos, se unió a ella. Tensó su cuerpo al verla exhibir una mueca de dolor, pero la chica sacudió la cabeza, y se impulsó hacia arriba para dejar un beso rápido, instándolo a continuar. Aún así, Harry se reprimió tanto como le fue posible para moverse, como si estuviera sobre una pieza de cristal.

Cuando el dolor pasó, Hermione se dio cuenta de sus cuidados, y pasó las piernas con un movimiento ágil sobre sus caderas para instarlo a dejarse llevar. Él comprendió de inmediato, y con un jadeo de rendición, aceleró el ritmo, cerrando los ojos, y enterrando la cara en el cuello de la muchacha, sólo sintiendo.

Si alguna vez pensaron en lo que sería ese momento, jamás hubieran podido imaginar tanto placer. Cuando Harry sintió que iba a explotar, buscó la mano sudorosa de su compañera, entrelazando los dedos.

Con un grito que no pudo reprimir, Hermione soltó un último jadeo, sintiendo en el acto como él se derrumbaba sobre su cuerpo, temblando y murmurando palabras que no alcanzó a entender, pero sí adivinar, y eran todas las que hubiera deseado decir también si no le costara tanto respirar.

Se quedaron abrazados, sin hablar, recuperando el aliento. Tras unos minutos, Harry se dejó caer a un lado, atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven por la cintura, abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Te amo—susurró en su oído.

—También te amo—le dijo ella, acomodándole un mechón de cabello con ternura.

—Te llevó algo de tiempo reconocerlo—el muchacho sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Mal momento para bromas, Potter—Hermione le dio un golpe cariñoso, con una mirada de advertencia.

Harry rió, dándole un ruidoso beso en el cuello que la hizo refunfuñar, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él, entrelazando sus piernas.

—Alguien necesita dormir—comentó él cuando la oyó dar un bostezo.

—No tengo sueño—un nuevo suspiro contradijo sus palabras, pero se expresó con obstinación.

El muchacho rodó los ojos, rezongando algo de una chica testaruda que iba a volverlo loco, mientras buscaba las mantas para cubrirlos, y acomodaba el cuerpo de la joven para que pudiera recostarse más cómodamente.

—Duerme—le ordenó con tono cariñoso.

Hermione no discutió más, sólo se acurrucó en su pecho. Su respiración acompasada le indicó que se había quedado dormida en un par de minutos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara a sentir cómo sus párpados caían, aferrándose más a ella, hasta que sólo se oyeron los tañidos de unas campanas, anunciando la media noche.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_**N.A.**_ ¿Cómo les va? Prometí subir lo antes posible, y promesa cumplida. Quise mostrar un poco de acción, y también algo de la habilidad de Kim, que ha demostrado ser un excelente auror. El que esté por una vez con un paso adelante es bueno, además de que tener a un mortífago prisionero puede ser muy útil; imagino la rabieta que le dará a Nott cuando se entere. Bueno, y respecto al lemmon…*se esconde tras una piedra y desde allí pregunta* Vale recalcar que avisé arriba que saldría cutre, pido clemencia porque es el primero que escribo, no se imaginan la inseguridad, o seguro algunas sí. En mi mente, es absolutamente coherente, porque Hermione estaba tan insegura, y era como si Harry estuviera luchando solo por ellos, que en determinado momento se cansó, y fue necesario que ella le demostrara que también lo quiere y va a estar a su lado. Lógico que ya se vienen los Weasley, y a ver cómo les va con ellos, que el amor más fuerte puede flaquear en los momentos difíciles, nunca se sabe.

Ahora si, respuestas a los reviews:

_**Holly:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que ha resultado un poco difícil de escribir, ya sabes, pero al menos he podido plasmar lo que estaba en mi mente, espero que ustedes lo vean igual. Vimos que Kim es un gran tipo, buen mago, e hicieron una buena captura que puede serles muy útil. En cuanto al lemmon, pues allí está, y no quise ser muy descriptiva porque a veces las palabras sobran, y esta es una pareja que se comunica de un modo especial. Draco debe estar volviendo en el siguiente capítulo, eso es seguro. A ver qué te pareció, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**MakiMalfoy:**_ Promesa de Harmony cumplida, sólo espero que les haya gustado, fue una escena complicada, pero escrita con cariño, e intentado tomar la escena de esta pareja, que es muy especial. En cuanto a qué pasa con los Weasley, algo más sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya va siendo hora de saber qué piensan de ver a estos dos juntos. Gracias por leer, muchos besos.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, pues no tuvimos a Draco tampoco en este capi, pero debe estar volviendo en el siguiente; para lo que tenía en mente, su presencia hubiera sido muy inapropiada. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, con un poco más de acción al principio, y luego el momento Harmony, que era necesario y ojalá haya quedado bien. Los Weasley, o alguno de ellos, también deben aparecer para saber cómo van a actuar al ver a estos dos juntos. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Katurra:**_ ¿Qué tal? Era necesario darle algo de cierre a lo de la relación entre Harry y Ginny en el anterior capítulo para que él y Hermione pudieran empezar algo. Seguro que no lo van a tener nada fácil, que falta la bomba atómica Weasley, aunque seguro cada quien lo tomará a su modo. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, que siempre hay cosas que entorpecen las relaciones, por muy sólidas que parezcan, seguro que estos dos no la van a tener nada fácil, ya veremos qué ocurre. Gracias por estar allí, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Nathalie-Granger:**_ Hola, espero que esta nueva actualización también te alegrara, que lo he escrito con mucho cariño. Un poco de acción al comienzo, que no le va a gustar nada a los Nott, eso es seguro, y mucho Harmony después, que espero haya caído bien. Gracias por el ánimo, besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ ¡Hola! Como que aquí también hubo emociones, pero más que nada en la segunda parte, espero que haya caído bien, porque es mi primero lemmon, y como que no es muy lo mío, pero era un punto de quiebre importante para ellos. En realidad, Kim ha sido más que noble, aconsejando a Hermione, aparte de lo que pueda sentir, eso habla bien de él, e hicieron una captura importante. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, un besote, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, ojalá que te gustara el capítulo y siga el enganche, que ha habido un poquito de acción, y algo de romanticismo necesario entre esos dos, a ver cómo llevan de ahora en adelante el avanzar juntos, enfrentar a los mortífagos, y todo lo que se viene. Muchos besos, gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Lanyera:**_ Hola, bienvenida. Sí, es muy triste lo de Ginny, muy doloroso, la entiendo, pero es parte de la vida, creo, parte de crecer es sufrir, lamentablemente. Aquí no vimos los gemelos, que no venían a cuento para lo que tenía en mente, pero de hecho que los tendremos por aquí pronto, y también a los otros Weasley, que seguro no van a quedarse sin hacer nada. Gracias por el mensaje, un beso, nos leemos.

_**YoOkoO:**_ Hola, bienvenida, qué bueno que pasaras. ¿Sabes? Cuando escribes, y no sé si te pasa, nunca estás lo suficientemente seguro de ti mismo, de modo que sus opiniones son muy importantes, y no es por recibir halagos, que a nadie le molestan, sino que son como una brújula para saber si vamos por buen camino; soy conciente de que la historia es complicada, y añadir tantos OC´s es un poco loco, pero me alegra que lleguen. Me muero por ver las películas, y aunque salga el epílogo del mal, no cambiaré mi idea de que estos dos debieron terminar juntos, tú ni veas flaquear el espíritu Harmony, que aquí somos muchas las que lo llevamos; siempre estarán los fics :) Un beso, muchas gracias por las lindas palabras, nos leemos pronto.

_**Yuuki:**_ Hola, tuvimos algo de acción para no olvidar lo que está pasando, y un momento Harmony que espero te gustara, que lo escribí con mucho cariño, e intentando plasmar lo que es esta pareja. De hecho que los Weasley van a aparecer pronto, lo mismo que Draco, y seguro que los primeros no les harán las cosas nada fáciles. Gracias por estar allí, un beso, nos estamos leyendo.

_**AnaBrest15:**_ Hola, ya creo que te di la bienvenida, pero si no, te la doy de nuevo. Espero que no haya sido demasiado esperar por la actualización, y lo más importante, que te gustara el capítulo. Un poco de acción, y bastante de romance, ojalá te haya gustado. Ya avanzaremos con todo, gracias por estar allí, un beso, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Magdal:**_ ¿Qué tal? Primero, vimos a Kim siendo bastante noble, me parece, y aconsejando a Hermione, además de demostrar que como auror es muy bueno. Lo demás, pues espero que te gustara porque siendo alma Harmony como yo, me preguntaba si te iba a convencer, pero así es como me imagino las cosas entre ellos, con Harry ya cansado, digamos, de remar solo, y Hermione tomando la decisión de enfrentarse a todo para estar con él; no que vaya a ser todo un lecho de rosas, para nada, que faltan los Weasley, y siendo tan nobles, los afectará, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla su relación en paralelo con todo lo demás que está ocurriendo. Espero que te guste, muchos besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Esciam:**_ Amiga mía, ya viste, Aglaia es terca hasta el hartazgo, y se puso en plan de si se puede, pero la verdad tengo mis dudas. ¿Sabes? No quise de por sí que fuera nada demasiado explícito porque esta es una pareja por un lado, inexperta, digamos, y también muy fuerte en lo emocional, como que todo entre ellos está sobreentendido; espero al menos que no quedara tan mal. ¿Verdad que Kim es adorable? Cada vez me gusta más trabajar con él, que ha sido muy noble al aconsejar a Hermione, no que esté perdidamente enamorado, pero seguro que le gusta, y aún así le dijo lo mejor para ella. Y como auror parece el más efectivo, y si, algo un poquito oscuro hay en él, ojalá que podamos saber pronto qué es. Gracias por los ánimos, eres un sol, besotes, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hermione V:**_ Hola, te contesto por acá que si me pongo a hacerlo con FF no subía esto nunca. Respecto al capítulo anterior, de acuerdo en que el viejo Nott es malo como él solo, casi me da pena el nieto, imagínate. Es quizá como dices, menos egocéntrico que ya sabes quién, y eso puede jugarle a favor, además de que es muy frío, eso también ayuda a los malos. Laria es un personaje complicado, y también tiene un poco de mí, lo confieso, pero me gustaría ir mostrando un poco de su pasado o personalidad poco a poco; con ella resulta más difícil que con Travis o Kim, porque es muy cerrada, no tiene ninguna relación, salvo con Moody, que da la impresión de haberla escogido justamente por ser así, pero ya veremos cómo hacemos para mostrar un poco más de ella. Como te decía por Twitter, creo que aunque Ron es un poco bestia, ha demostrado que a sus amigos los quiere; mete la pata todo el tiempo, pero a su manera, siempre vuelve y más de una vez ha sacado cara por ellos, sin él como que no sería lo mismo, aunque reconozco que no es mi favorito de la saga; y juntarlo con Luna, siempre pensé que harían buena pareja, aunque aquí no sé si se de. Los demás Weasley actuaron más o menos como se podría esperar, y Jenny un poco exagerada, pero no sé qué haría en su lugar. Harry es un amor, muy noble, me gusta eso de este personaje. En cuanto a la ausencia de Hermione, como decía, estos dos capítulos los concebí como un todo, por eso aquí está hasta decir basta. Se me ha pasado la mano, así que me contarás qué te ha parecido esto, espero te gustara. Gracias por el mensaje, un beso, nos leemos.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que recibí, de los conocidos y los nuevos, no saben lo bien que cayeron, de no ser por ustedes no sé habría logrado acabar este capítulo, y menos en tan poco tiempo, muchas gracias por eso.

También le agradezco a todos los que están leyendo por allí, son geniales, y a quienes añaden la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Espero subir pronto lo que sigue, que hay mucho pan por rebanar. Si no regreso antes del 28, que tenemos días de descanso por el aniversario patrio, que me vienen perfectos para descansar un poquito, pues les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos los compatriotas. Un besote, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi imaginación.**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Hermione se desperezó con un bostezo, mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta la coronilla. ¿Qué hora era? Por el sol debía de ser tarde, aunque si no fuera porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se habría quedado en su cama.

Bajó ligeramente las mantas hasta el cuello para ver alrededor con los ojos entreabiertos. Un momento, esa no era su cama, y definitivamente no tenía afiches de equipos de Quidditch en sus paredes, por no mencionar que jamás dejaría sus libros tirados por allí, ¡eran libros!

Sacudió la cabeza para terminar de disipar la espesa niebla que parecía cubrir su mente y, de pronto, con un violento sonrojo lo recordó todo. Estuvo tentada a coger nuevamente las mantas y esconderse bajo ellas, pero antes de permitir que el pánico la dominara, aspiró con fuerza, contó hasta tres, y dio un sonoro suspiro.

—No empieces de nuevo—se dijo, casi regañándose.

Una auténtica sonrisa adornó su semblante al pensar en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, dejando los reproches a un lado, y concentrándose sólo en lo que le parecía realmente importante en ese momento.

Nunca hubiera pensado que podría sentirse tan feliz. Bueno, estaba preocupada aún por muchas cosas, pero la verdad era que si debía describir lo que sentía, no podía ser otra cosa que felicidad.

Todo había sido tan…perfecto; diría que tal como lo soñara si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, pero la verdad era que jamás había cruzado por su mente que ella y Harry compartieran algo así.

Allí estaba de nuevo, sonriendo como tonta, ¿quién lo habría pensado de ella? Tal vez fuera una romántica encubierta o algo así, después de todo.

De un momento a otro, su expresión de placidez cambió por otra de preocupación. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba Harry? Empezó a dar miradas por todo el dormitorio, casi esperando verlo salir de algún rincón, pero nada.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Se habría arrepentido y salió corriendo? ¿Hizo ella algo malo? No, por supuesto que no hizo nada malo, él se lo habría dicho, ¿o no? O tal vez ocurrió algún problema.

Se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de tomar la manija, esta se abrió de pronto, dando paso a un despeinado Harry, que apenas se las arreglaba para balancear una bandeja con la mano, y llevando algo más en la otra.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, compartieron una sonrisa avergonzada, que fue rápidamente cambiada en el rostro del muchacho por otra muy divertida.

—Buenos días—saludó.

—Buenos días—ella no entendía qué le causaba tanta gracia.

—No me estoy quejando, pero, ¿no tienes frío?—Harry le dirigió una mirada de arriba a abajo que la avergonzó aún más.

Y fue mil veces peor cuando reparó en el motivo de su risa. Apurada en ver qué había pasado, saltó de la cama sin pensar siquiera en cubrirse. Con un grito ahogado, pegó tal carrera, que en menos de un segundo estaba de vuelta con las mantas hasta las orejas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¡Vaya! Qué reflejos para alguien a quien no le gusta el quidditch. No debí decir nada—el muchacho sacudió la cabeza, con una mueca de decepción.

—¡Oh, ya basta!—Hermione estuvo tentada a lanzarle una almohada, pero reparó en que lo haría tirar todo lo que llevaba en brazos—¿Qué es eso?

Harry se las arregló para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche, y le tendió algo con una reverencia burlona.

—Ese es nuestro desayuno, cortesía de Kreacher—señaló la fuente—Y esto es tu ropa de cama, creo. Fui a tu dormitorio porque pensé que la necesitarías. Juro que no revisé nada, sólo tomé la que estaba bajo la almohada.

Hermione fue variando su expresión de vergüenza, por una cálida sonrisa. Típico de Harry hacer algo así.

—Gracias—estiró la mano para coger la ropa.

El muchacho permaneció de pie, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Harry, necesito que salgas, o al menos te des vuelta para cambiarme—comentó ella, como si indicara algo muy obvio.

—¿Porqué? Ya lo vi todo—él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Harry!—si sus mejillas seguían ardiendo iban a explotar.

—Está bien, era una broma, no veré…esta vez—el joven giró, mirando al techo.

Hermione se vistió en un par de minutos, y cuando estuvo bien segura de que no olvidaba nada, se acomodó más tranquila sobre las almohadas.

—Listo—anunció.

—Genial, muero de hambre—Harry tomó la bandeja y se acomodó a su lado, invitándola a tomar algo.

La chica no necesitó que insistiera; tenía tantas ganas de comer algo como él. Así que empezó a mordisquear con deleite un panecillo. Compartieron algunos minutos en silencio, devorando los platillos preparados por el elfo.

Cuando estaban por terminar, Hermione empezó a hacer círculos con los dedos sobre la bandeja, con la mirada gacha. En un segundo, el muchacho acercó la mano para detener el movimiento, apresando sus dedos con gentileza.

—Por favor, no digas que te arrepientes—susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando con énfasis.

—No lo hago—aseguró—¿Y tú?

—¡Claro que no! Fue genial; en realidad, más que genial. Tenía miedo de que tal vez tú no pensaras igual—reconoció él.

—Pero si lo pienso, Harry, en serio. Es todo un poco raro, ya sabes, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo—Hermione habló muy segura.

El muchacho le sonrió, muy alegre, como si se hubiera quitado un peso tremendo de los hombros.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó.

—No lo sé, supongo que sólo…¿seguimos? Quiero decir, sé que las cosas serán un poco difíciles, pero no quiero que nos separemos—le confesó Hermione.

—No vamos a separarnos, puedes estar segura de eso; lo prometo—Harry le dio tal abrazo que hizo tambalear la bandeja, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

—Eso suena bien—sonrió la chica, dejando la fuente sobre la mesilla—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se había metido entre las sábanas, acomodándose para acercarse a ella.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—se rió, al tiempo que la besaba.

Hermione correspondió al beso, dejando que jugueteara con su cabello.

—Harry, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Debemos ir a ver si han logrado sacarle alguna información a Rookwood, no he recogido mis calificaciones de este periodo en la Academia, y pronto será Navidad, pero no he comprado nada…—el muchacho ignoraba sus quejas, depositando una serie de besos desde su sien hasta el hombro, arreglándoselas para desabotonar la blusa del pijama.

—Lo haremos todo, no te preocupes, pero luego—Harry sonreía al notar que ella no se esforzaba por alejarlo, al contrario.

—¿Luego?—preguntó la joven, viéndolo con ojos vidriosos.

—Luego—repitió él, sin dejar de besarla.

—De acuerdo—Hermione dejó de objetar, y se concentró en corresponder a sus caricias.

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le sacaste?—Travis se adelantó en su silla con ansiedad.

Kim acababa de dejar la habitación en la que mantenían cautivo a Rookwood; no le sorprendía en lo absoluto encontrarse a Travis esperando en el salón junto a los demás para enterarse de sus avances, sólo que él era mucho más entusiasta.

Era evidente que tanto Laria como Moody deseaban conocer los resultados de sus interrogatorios, pero se mantenían apartados.

Hermione y Harry sólo tenían unos minutos allí, intentando disimular su felicidad de manera más que precaria, a decir verdad. Aunque hacían todo lo posible por comportarse con naturalidad, obviamente algo había cambiado entre ellos, y habría que ser ciego para no notarlo.

El auror decidió ignorar la desagradable sensación que le produjo este reconocimiento, y se concentró para responder a la pregunta de su compañero.

—He sondeado en su mente tanto como me ha resultado posible sin hacerle daño, y sólo he obtenido algunos datos—indicó, al parecer cansado—Por lo que sabe, podemos confirmar casi todas nuestras sospechas respecto a la Noche de Walpurgis, la fecha en la que se realizará, esas cosas. Como suponía, Nott ha sido muy cuidadoso cada vez que se ha acercado a él, tal como sucede con el joven Malfoy. La información que le proporciona es mínima, y Rookwood sólo esperaba a que fuera a buscarlo para ir con él.

—¿Entonces no sabe nada?—Harry lució desilusionado.

—No he dicho eso—replicó Kim, con un tono frío que no pudo evitar, ganándose una mirada airada del muchacho—Consideremos que Rookwood es mucho mayor que Malfoy; ha pasado por todo tipo de situaciones, es desconfiado por naturaleza, y sabe más de lo que reconoce.

—¿Y qué sería eso?—Travis lo apremió.

—Algunas cosas interesantes. La Ceremonia se llevará a cabo el treinta de abril, como sabemos, y se requieren doce magos oscuros para realizarla; uno de ellos debe ser el líder, el vicario que invocará a Holda, y por lo que Rookwood cree, ese debe de ser el abuelo de Nott—indicó el auror.

—Entonces ahora podemos asegurar que está vivo—acotó Hermione.

Kim asintió en señal de afirmación; sin embargo, una ligera mueca de duda asomó a sus labios.

—Definitivamente lo está, es algo que Rookwood tiene muy claro en su mente, pero me habría gustado saber porqué se hizo pasar por muerto. Por desgracia, el mortífago no tiene idea de sus motivos—comentó, para luego agregar—Por otra parte, confirmé también que tiene ya a seis mortífagos con él, exceptuando a los dos Nott, con lo que serían ocho.

—¿Y los otros cuatro?—inquirió Travis.

—Malfoy, como sabíamos; Rookwood, por supuesto—enumeró elevando los ojos—En cuanto a los otros dos, al parecer cuando Nott fue a buscarlo por primera vez, preguntó por varios de sus compañeros mortífagos. Debió decirle la verdad, que algunos estaban muertos o encerrados, y otros tantos escondidos. Pude ver que pensó en Travers y Selwyn, que ya están con Nott, claro, sólo que él no lo sabe. Pero otros dos nombres que mencionó me resultaron familiares, y hasta donde sé, no han sido reclutados aún. Avery y Yaxley, que ya lo había mencionado Malfoy como una opción, ¿los recuerdan?—se dirigió a Harry y Hermione.

Los jóvenes mostraron similares expresiones de sorpresa.

—¡Claro que los recordamos!—el muchacho reaccionó primero—Ambos eran seguidores de Voldemort, es cierto, y nos enfrentamos a ellos en el Ministerio de Magia, hace ya varios años, y luego en Hogwarts.

—¿No fueron apresados entonces?—inquirió Hermione, intentando recordar.

—No según los documentos que su Ministro nos hizo llegar; figuran entre los prófugos—indicó Laria, interviniendo por primera vez.

—Entonces esos dos son los que nos faltan para completar a los doce—Travis sonrió.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están—le hizo ver la griega.

—Siempre tan positiva—el auror rodó los ojos—Los buscaremos y ya; ahora sabemos de quienes se trata, ¿no?

La bruja le dirigió una fría mirada, ofendida por su tono exasperado, pero no replicó su comentario.

—¿Algo más que hayas logrado averiguar?—Moody rompió su silencio, deslizando el ojo mágico de un lado a otro.

—En realidad, si—indicó Kim—Se trata de los sacrificios.

El ambiente se enrareció de inmediato al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—inquirió Hermione al fin.

—Necesitan a cuatro personas, y tenías razón, de alguna forma su estatus de sangre juega un papel importante en la elección. En su mente, si bien no sabe quienes son, pude comprobar que se refiere a ellos como "el squib", "el mestizo", "el sangre limpia"; esos términos tan comunes entre los mortífagos—indicó.

—Olvidaste "sangre sucia"—mencionó Travis.

—¡Taylor!—Moody lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Vamos! No es agradable, pero apuesto a que Hermione está tan acostumbrada como yo a que algún idiota la llame así—reafirmó el rubio, sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra referirte a ella de esa forma! Si no te afecta, es tu problema—Harry le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Está bien, Harry, él no pretendía ofenderme—Hermione puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo—Tiene razón, es así como nos llaman.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros también debamos usar una expresión tan desagradable—intervino Kim—Por favor, Travis, con "hijo de muggles" estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieran—el auror se encogió de hombros—No pretendí ofender a nadie.

—En fin, lo que pretendía decir es que con esa información tenemos claro que irán por dos más; un "sangre limpia", y un "hijo de muggles"—resumió el oriental.

—¿Y pudiste ver de quienes se trata?—preguntó Laria.

—No, él no lo sabe—negó Kim.

—Pues fácil lo tenemos; podría tratarse de cualquiera—Travis suspiró, resignado—Ya me parecía que las cosas se estaban aclarando demasiado.

—Pero así es. Sabemos algunas cosas nuevas, y confirmamos casi todas nuestras sospechas—Hermione procuró sonar positiva.

—Y Nott no podrá hacer el ritual sin Rookwood—la apoyó Harry.

—Hay otros brujos tenebrosos, Harry—el rubio negó, ensimismado—Siempre puede conseguir a alguien más.

—Pero él no sabe que lo tenemos, eso nos da algo de tiempo para adelantarnos—el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, obstinado.

—Eso es verdad, y toda ventaja nos conviene; trabajemos con eso—Kim no varió su expresión.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Travis se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte.

—¿Saben qué? Tengo una idea—dijo—Kim, no dudo que hiciste un gran trabajo, pero la _legilimancia_ no es una seguridad absoluta. ¿Qué les parece si usamos un poco de _Veritaserum_?

Se observaron diferentes reacciones a su propuesta.

Harry asintió, pensativo, lo mismo que Kim. Hermione, en cambio, pareció no estar muy de acuerdo con utilizar una poción prohibida, mientras que Laria y Moody intercambiaron una rápida mirada que pasó inadvertida a los demás.

—No lo sé—Kim cabeceó, inseguro.

—Saben que es la mejor opción; no podrá engañarnos con eso—Travis insistió.

—Supongo que no deja de ser una buena idea—Hermione miró a Harry, suspirando.

Antes de que alguien dijera más, Moody golpeó el suelo con su bastón, y los miró fijamente.

—Laria se encargará de eso, yo conseguiré la poción—dijo cortante.

—Yo podría…—Travis fue cortado antes de poder terminar su frase.

—He dicho que Laria lo hará, ella tiene experiencia en estas cosas—esta vez fue más frío—¿Algún problema, Laria?

La bruja mantuvo la mirada fija en el vacío, como si prefiriera evitar ver a sus compañeros.

—Por supuesto que no, será muy sencillo—habló con tranquilidad, sin alterar su semblante.

—Asunto arreglado. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con Kingsley para que me suministre un poco de Veritaserum de sus reservas lo antes posible; no tenemos tiempo para prepararlo por nuestra cuenta—Moody se puso de pie, pero detuvo sus pasos al oír la puerta del frente abrirse, elevando la varita en posición de defensa.

Los demás hicieron otro tanto, atentos a ver quién se asomaba al salón.

Se oyó un suspiro colectivo al encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me apuntan?—Ron dio un paso hacia atrás, con expresión ofendida.

—¿No te dije que tocaras antes de entrar a la casa, Weasley? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Sólo nosotros podemos—Moody rumió disgustado.

—Travis me dijo la última vez que vine cuál era la contraseña para entrar—se defendió el muchacho.

—¡Ah, si! Se me había olvidado—el rubio sonrió, ligeramente apenado por su descuido, pero se recuperó enseguida—¿Qué? No me veas así, Moody, ellos deben poder entrar lo mismo que nosotros; no seas tan dramático.

—¿Hay una contraseña? ¿Por eso siempre debemos tocar?—a Harry le costó desviar la mirada del rostro adusto de su amigo.

—Claro, porque si trataran simplemente de entrar sin saberla, no podrían. Alguno de nosotros debe abrirles, ¿no se habían dado cuenta?—Laria pareció sorprendida.

—Sospechaba algo de eso, pero ustedes tienen derecho a su privacidad, no quise preguntar—Hermione también se veía incómoda.

—¡Privacidad! Lo peor que podría pasar es que nos encuentren en la ducha—Travis hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto—Recuérdenme enseñarles la contraseña luego.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación cuando Ron fijó la mirada en sus amigos, que a su vez lo contemplaron con cierta aprehensión. Los demás, concientes de la tensión que parecía correr entre los más jóvenes, se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, Weasley, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Si ibas a tomar vacaciones, debiste avisar antes—Travis, como siempre, bromeó para romper el hielo.

Ron retiró la mirada de Harry y Hermione, e ignorando al rubio, dio unos pasos para acercarse a Moody.

—Lamento no haber venido estos últimos días, tuve algunos asuntos…familiares—se disculpó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya—el viejo lo miró, escéptico—Mira, muchacho, aquí no estamos jugando. No puedes sólo desaparecer cuando se te ocurra, es mejor que digas se una vez si podemos contar contigo.

—¡Por supuesto que pueden! Quiero detener a estos locos tanto como ustedes—el pelirrojo cambió su tono exaltado por uno más tranquilo—No volverá a pasar, Moody, lo prometo.

El auror lo miró por unos segundos con fijeza, midiendo sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, pero estás advertido. Vuelve a hacer algo así, y estás fuera—le dijo.

—Está bien—Ron continuaba mirando al frente, evitando a sus amigos—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Nada especial, aparte de tener a un mortífago encerrado en el ático—Travis reveló la información sonriendo.

—¿Un mortífago? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha dicho?—Ron veía del viejo al rubio con una mueca de incredulidad.

El mayor se apoyó en su bastón, dando una cabezada hacia Laria.

—Ve con ella, Weasley; te contará todo lo que ha pasado. Yo debo irme ahora—el auror se dirigió a la puerta, dando indicaciones antes de salir—Sigan trabajando con lo que tenemos, nos reuniremos luego.

Sin decir más, dejó el salón, y no pasó mucho antes de que oyeran la puerta del frente cerrarse.

Si el ambiente ya era más que tenso en presencia de Moody, en cuanto este se fue, la incomodidad fue tal que hasta el aire se enrareció. Ni siquiera a Travis se le ocurrió algún comentario gracioso para aligerar el ambiente.

El silencio fue roto por Harry, que se puso de pie, y caminó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo.

—Tenemos que hablar—le dijo en un susurro que los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar.

El pelirrojo hizo amago de ignorarlo y dar una vuelta para alejarse, pero el muchacho le bloqueó el camino.

—Ahora—insistió con voz firme.

Su amigo miró alrededor, disgustado y dispuesto a pasar de largo, haciéndolo a un lado de ser necesario, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, y debió ver algo allí que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, porque dio una cabezada de mala gana, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera fuera del salón.

Cuando salieron, antes de que Laria hiciera algún comentario que pudiera afectar a Hermione, Travis se le acercó con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué planes para Navidad?—preguntó de golpe.

La joven no supo si llorar agradecida por su gesto, o reír por la salida tan desesperada, de modo que optó por un punto medio, y le sonrió con afecto.

En el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa, Ron esperaba apoyado en un muro a que Harry empezara a hablar.

—Date prisa, oíste a Moody, tengo que ir con Laria—espetó el muchacho al cabo de un momento.

—Mira, Ron, sé que estás molesto, y tienes razón en sentirte así, pero ella está sufriendo—Harry le habló con sencillez.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana? Ella está sufriendo también, y no puedo hacer nada. No hace más que llorar, y mi madre va a volverse loca. Hace un par días quiso enviarles un Howler y tuve que detenerla, no porque tú merezcas que te ayude, sino porque eso sólo haría sentir peor a Hermione. ¿Sabes que los gemelos y yo estuvimos haciendo sorteos para ver quien de nosotros te golpea? Pero nadie quiere hacerlo—Ron dio una patada al aire, irritado consigo mismo por decir todo lo que estaba pensando.

—Pues deberías—replicó Harry dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿El qué?—inquirió el pelirrojo de mala manera.

—Golpearme. Deberías hacerlo, me lo merezco, y tal vez eso ayude a que te sientas mejor—su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría, pero no me ayudará, créeme—contestó con una mueca amarga—Me gustaría que todo volviera a como era antes.

Harry sintió mucha pena de verlo así, tan deprimido, como si estuviera partido entre dos bandos. Lo respetó por su lealtad a su familia, pero también comprendió que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles aún de lo que había pensado.

—No ocurrirá, Ron, y lo siento por ti, por Ginny, y tu familia—suspiró—Hermione y yo no queremos perderte, eres nuestro mejor amigo, siempre lo serás. Sé que es un poco egoísta, pero somos felices, y no vamos a renunciar a eso.

—No esperaba que lo hicieran, pero tampoco puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Si no se tratara de Hermione, sabes que habría actuado distinto, ¿no? Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Harry, lo siento; mi familia me necesita mucho más que ustedes—el muchacho se veía triste y preocupado.

—¿No volverás a casa?—inquirió su amigo al cabo de un momento.

—Esa no es mi casa ahora—negó el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró, pensando en lo mucho que eso iba a afectar a Hermione, y la sensación de pérdida que lo embargaba. Creyó que no volvería a experimentar algo así, al menos no relacionado con Ron.

—Entiendo, pero espero que podamos tenerte con nosotros luego—y agregó rápido, antes de que el muchacho pudiera discutir ese punto—¿Nos hablarás al menos?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, sin variar del todo su expresión molesta.

—No, Harry, vamos a enfrentarnos a los mortífagos, y si te mandan un Avada me quedo mirando. ¡Por supuesto que les voy a hablar! Ya no tengo quince años, ¿sabes? Y Moody tiene razón, este es un asunto serio; tampoco quiero que los lastimen—reconoció entre dientes.

—Gracias—comentó su amigo.

—Sólo…entiende que no puedo ponerme a hablar del clima o algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Y que Hermione no se sienta mal por mi culpa, no estoy molesto con ella; dile eso de mi parte—le pidió sin variar su tono, y pasando a su lado para entrar de vuelta a la casa.

Harry se quedó unos minutos más en el jardín, intentando buscar algo positivo en esa breve charla. Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no actuar como lo haría en otras circunstancias, y se lo agradecía muchísimo, especialmente por Hermione. Por otra parte, estaba seguro de que las cosas serían muy distintas con el resto de la familia Weasley.

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Algunos días pasaron a estos acontecimientos, con pocas novedades, salvo algún evento aislado que sólo confirmaba la situación en la que vivían.

Tal como Ron le había dicho a Harry en su última conversación, no regresó a la casa de Grimmauld Place, al menos mientras él y Hermione estaban allí. Un día, al regresar, encontraron una escueta nota del muchacho indicando que había pasado a recoger sus cosas para llevarlas a La Madriguera. Aparte de ese pequeño gesto de atención, en lo posible evitaba entablar charla con ellos cuando se veían en el cuartel de los aurores, si bien no había mucho de lo cual pudieran hablar.

Las investigaciones se encontraban casi estancadas, ya que tanto Yaxley como Avery eran dados por desaparecidos, aunque Kim no había cejado en su empeño de encontrarlos. El interrogatorio a Rookwood debió esperar a que Kingsley les hiciera llegar el _Veritaserum_ que le prometió a Moody, pues al parecer, aún siendo el Ministro, debía seguir ciertos canales regulares para poder disponer de una muestra de la poción.

Si bien la frialdad de Ron les afectaba, y mucho, Harry y Hermione hacían lo posible por seguir con sus vidas tan normalmente como les era posible. En realidad, los mejores momentos del día eran cuando llegaban a casa, extenuados por las horas pasadas con Travis, indagando con mucha discreción acerca del ritual para convocar a Holda, ya que creían en conocer tanto como se pudiera al enemigo en potencia.

No habían tenido mayores avances, por el desconocimiento de la gente a la que le preguntaban, o debido a que quienes sabían algo simplemente evitaban siquiera tocar el tema. El terror provocado por Voldemort era un recuerdo fresco, y la idea de hurgar en la memoria, en lo relativo a una bruja tan poderosa y casi olvidada, les parecía impensable.

De modo que al llegar a casa, compartían la cena que Kreacher les tenía preparada, y subían a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse un baño, ponerse la ropa de cama, y reunirse luego en el dormitorio de Harry, donde se habían acostumbrado a pasar la noche. Hermione bromeaba diciendo que si fuera más grande, y no tuviera esos horribles afiches, ni siquiera pensaría en pasar por la suya.

Nada les calmaba más que enredarse entre las sábanas, hablando en voz baja de todo lo ocurrido en el día, esperando encontrar algo que se les pudiera haber pasado por alto.

Con frecuencia, dormían uno en brazos del otro, acercándose más por reflejo, y calzando sus cuerpos como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.

A Harry le gustaba despertarla en las mañanas soplando suavemente en su oído, y sometiéndola a una tortura de cosquillas que acababan por disipar su sueño. Las risas pronto se convertían en jadeos y gemidos ahogados, producto de los besos y caricias que se daban, centrándose por unos momentos, sólo en ellos.

Ese día, luego de desayunar, Hermione se despidió para ir a la Academia, y recoger sus calificaciones, mientras que Harry se dirigió a la casa de los aurores a encontrarse con Travis para continuar sus pesquisas.

Al muchacho no le extrañó abrir la puerta, usando el hechizo que el auror les había enseñado, y encontrarse tanto el recibidor, como el salón, adornados con un ambiente festivo. Un árbol de Navidad ligeramente ladeado dominaba la estancia; unas gruesas guirnaldas se enroscaban en la balaustrada de las escaleras, y hasta vio a un muñeco de Santa Claus de casi un metro al lado de la chimenea. Harry suspiró al imaginar lo que Moody y Laria habrían dicho por todo eso.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué piensas?—el rubio bajaba las escaleras a saltos, señalando la decoración.

—Es muy…navideño—al muchacho no se le ocurrió otra definición.

—Lo sé, lo sé, exageré un poco, pero no pude evitarlo. Esta será la primera Navidad que pase fuera de casa; hasta ahora me las había arreglado para estar allí—comentó con tono nostálgico.

—¿Tu madre estará sola?—Harry sabía que Travis no tenía más familia que ella.

—¡Oh, no! Se quedará con unos amigos durante las fiestas; son buenas personas—le dijo, más alegre—Pero como no pienso renunciar a mis costumbres, tengo planeada una buena celebración. Tú y Hermione vendrán, ¿cierto?

El joven asintió de buena gana.

Los padres de Hermione estaban de viaje, como siempre en esas fechas, y aunque habían discutido la idea de quedarse en la casa juntos, él sabía que la imposibilidad de ir a La Madriguera le afectaba muchísimo. Así que pasar las fiestas con Travis y los demás podría resultar agradable para todos.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, le molestaba un poco la presencia de Kim, y su obvia animadversión, pero Hermione lo consideraba una buena persona, y lo último que quería era hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron los otros?—Harry señaló el lugar.

Travis empezó a reír, como si recordara algo muy divertido, haciéndole gestos para que bajara la voz.

—Moody y Kim no hicieron mucho drama. El viejo piensa que me he vuelto un poco loco, y Kim no celebra la Navidad, pero creo que le gusta la idea. Laria es otra historia, ya puedes imaginarlo, especialmente por el Santa, no quiere ni acercársele—el rubio señaló al muñeco sin dejar de reír, e imitó acento de su compañera—"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a la casa sin preguntar?" "Somos brujos, no muggles". A veces creo que esa mujer no ha tenido infancia.

Harry rió también, divertido por el tono histérico que había usado para imitar la voz de Laria.

—¿Dónde están todos ahora?—preguntó al cabo de un momento, ya más serio.

—Kim y Moody salieron, creo que a hablar con tu Ministro; Weasley y Laria están en la biblioteca—le dijo.

Travis advirtió de inmediato el cambio en el semblante del muchacho.

—Siguen tensas las cosas, ¿eh? No te preocupes, el pelirrojo es terco, pero lo he estado observando y se preocupa por ustedes, ya se le pasará—le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

—Eso espero—Harry cabeceó, indeciso.

El auror lo miró, comprendiendo sus dudas, pero la llegada de una lechuza lo distrajo. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana para recibir al ave, y tomar el pequeño paquete que traía atado a la pata. Luego leyó la nota que acompañaba al envío, y sonrió entusiasmado.

—Este Shackelbot se mueve rápido—comentó, al tiempo que abría el paquete sin ceremonias y extraía un pequeño frasco—_Veritaserum_.

Harry se acercó para observar el recipiente de cristal.

—¡Laria!—el rubio llamó a su compañera a gritos.

La bruja llegó al cabo de unos minutos, seguida por Ron, que en cuanto vio a Harry, frenó en seco, y dio una cabezada en su dirección, que el muchacho correspondió con un gesto similar.

—El _Veritaserum_ para nuestro huésped—Travis le extendió el frasco.

Ella lo tomó con presteza, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Bien, lo usaremos de inmediato—anunció, para luego dirigirse a Ron—Tú me acompañarás, ¿cierto, Weasley?

—Claro—el pelirrojo pareció sorprendido por ser incluido en el interrogatorio.

—Nosotros también vamos—Travis se apuró a sumarse.

—Este no es un espectáculo, lo siento—negó la bruja, enfática—Ustedes tienen otras cosas que hacer; ya se enterarán luego de lo que logremos averiguar.

—Ella tiene razón, Travis, quedamos en ver a ese bibliotecario en el Callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas?—comentó Harry.

—Sí, es verdad, y ya es un poco tarde—el rubio arrugó la nariz—Será para la próxima.

Laria y Ron los vieron partir, y tras una seña de la bruja, se dirigieron al ático. Antes de entrar, giró a ver al muchacho con expresión pensativa.

—Weasley, por favor, dejé unos pergaminos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca; los necesito para el interrogatorio, ¿puedes traerlos?—pidió.

—Seguro—Ron asintió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Laria inspiró con fuerza, y tras dudar un segundo, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo el frasco con la poción. Con manos temblorosas, la abrió, y sin titubear, la vertió en una maceta que estaba cerca de la puerta. De inmediato, tomó su varita.

—_Aquamenti_—susurró, rellenando la botella, y guardándola de vuelta en el bolsillo.

Se pasó las manos sudorosas por la túnica, y esperó a que Ron volviera, lo que ocurrió muy pronto.

—¿Está todo? Bien—la bruja usó su tono habitual—Veamos qué conseguimos.

—El _Veritaserum_ es infalible, nos dirá todo—expresó el muchacho muy confiado.

—Nunca se sabe, Weasley, nunca se sabe—susurró Laria, abriendo la puerta, y cediéndole el paso.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

_**N.A.**_ ¿Qué tal? La musa es generosa, y sus reviews la tienen trabajando a cien, muchas gracias. ¿Qué tuvimos esta vez? Intenté mostrar un poco a Harry y Hermione juntos, que me parece hacen una linda pareja, sin dejar toda la crisis y los problemas, que allí están. Ron ha sido tan comprensivo y generoso como puede, creo que es lo que haría por ellos, sin traicionar a su familia; seguro que con algunos de los demás no será igual. Kim le ha sacado alguna información importante a Rookwood, al menos confirmaron algunas cosas, y sacaron otras conclusiones. Travis y el espíritu navideño era algo que debía estar presente, a ver cómo son esas fiestas en casa de los aurores con personalidades tan disparejas. Y Laria…no sé, ¿qué trama esta mujer? Ya no sé qué pensar de ella, seguro que nos enteraremos pronto.

Ahora si, respuestas a sus comentarios:

_**Yuuki:**_ Hola, ¿qué te ha parecido este embrollo? Espero que te haya gustado ver a Harry y Hermione juntos, pese a los problemas, y que se enfrenten a todo. Con los Weasley ya viste que las cosas van más o menos, y Ron ha sido más generoso, no sé cómo se portarán los otros. Un beso, nos estamos leyendo.

_**MakiMalfoy:**_ ¿Qué tal? Aquí más de la relación entre Harry y Hermione, como para usar mucho la imaginación ;) Vimos que si bien Ron todavía no lleva el asunto muy bien, al menos no les ha dado completamente la espalda, a ver qué pasa con los demás. Tuvimos más información que puede ser útil, y Laria haciendo algo que uno ya no sabe qué pensar de ella, ya veremos. Gracias por el mensaje, espero te gustara el capítulo. Un beso, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Esciam:**_ Hola, amiga. No más lemmon por ahora, salvo algunas pinceladas de romanticismo para ver cómo llevan su relación estos dos. Ron no ha sido malo, creo que mucho más comprensivo de lo que se podría esperar. Kim muestra que es bueno en lo suyo, y averiguó algunas cosas interesantes, ahora a ver qué ocurre con Nott cuando se entere de la falta de Rookwood. Esta Laria no sé en qué anda, a veces hasta a mí me sorprende; espero que se vaya explicando un poco más del porqué actúa así. Y los chicos pasarán las fiestas con estos tres, ya me imagino que será todo muy movido. A ver qué te pareció, un beso, nos leemos.

_**Monzze Bellamy:**_ Hola, espero que hayas podido leer el capi con tranquilidad y las cosas vayan bien. Espero que te gustara ver un poco de la convivencia entre Harry y Hermione, que juntos son muy lindos, a pesar de los problemas. Ron ha sido bastante comprensivo, al menos tanto como ha podido, que está un poco dividido, y Kim averiguó algunas cosas interesantes. Lo de Laria ha sido, espero, algo sorpresivo, pero ya nos enteraremos en qué anda. Y las fiestas de navidad en el cuartel de los aurores serán divertidas de conocer, con tanta gente distinta. Gracias por el apoyo y estar ahí, un besote, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Holly**_: ¿Qué tal? Actualizando, y espero que te gustara este capítulo. Vimos un poco de la convivencia de Harry y Hermione, lo que Kim ha logrado sacarle a Rookwood, que no fue mucho, pero puede ser útil, y la jugada de Laria, que vaya uno a saber qué se trae; pero seguro que nos enteramos pronto. Me alegra que Ron no fuera demasiado duro con ellos, está en una posición difícil, pero siempre he pensado que por arrebatado que sea, quiere a sus amigos, además que llegado a cierta edad ya no puedes ser el mismo muchacho histérico que todo lo resuelve a gritos, y aquí lo ha demostrado. A ver qué te ha parecido, un besote, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hermione V:**_ ¡Hola! Hemos tenido más Harmony, y espero que te gustara, sin epitafios o algo así de por medio -;) Creo que estos dos hacen una linda pareja, y seguro que tendrán que enfrentar un montón de cosas de aquí en adelante, pero nunca se sabe cómo terminarán las cosas. Ron ha sido bastante comprensivo, ya que pienso quiere a sus amigos, sólo que está un poco dividido. Algo más de lo que ocurre con la Gran Noche, y planes navideños, a ver qué pasa con eso. Gracias por leer, besos.

_**Kathytah:**_ Hola, disculpa que te acortara el nick, pero a veces la página me juega malas pasadas. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara, con mucho Harmony por allí, que es lindo verlos felices, aunque las cosas no anden del todo bien. Ahora a enfrentarse a todo lo que se viene, la reacción de Nott cuando se entere del secuestro de Rookwood, y todo eso. Además, la jugada de Laria ha sido un poco extraña, pero ya conoceremos sus motivos, y se viene la Navidad. Gracias por leer, muchos besos, cuídate.

_**Angelito55:**_ Ojalá que este capítulo también te gustara, y disfrutaras el Harmony y todo lo demás. A ver qué se viene ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo pronto, muchos besos.

_**And Black:**_ Hola, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, que hemos tenido mucho Harmony, y vimos un poco más de la convivencia de esta pareja. Además, no podemos olvidar el ritual y el que tienen allí a Rookwood para sacarle información, además de todo lo que ocurre alrededor con Ron y los otros Weasley. Ojalá no se te hiciera muy larga la espera y valiera la pena. Gracias por los ánimos, nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ Hola, ¿qué tal? Ojalá que te gustara este capítulo con Harry y Hermione ya juntos. Mira que está pasando de todo, y tenías razón en que Moody no estaba muy feliz de tener allí a Rookwood, pero la que nos sorprendió fue Laria, a ver qué se trae ella con algo así. Y Ron ha sido bastante comprensivo, o tanto como podría, a ver qué pasa con los otros Weasley. Gracias por los ánimos, un besote, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, ahora quise mostrar un poquito de la convivencia de nuestra pareja, me los imagino así, con mucha ternura entre ellos, no puedo evitarlo. Ojalá que te gustara este capítulo con tantas cosas; la actitud de Ron, las averiguaciones de Kim, y esa jugada tan extraña de Laria. Además, ya se viene la Navidad, y a ver qué tal les va, sin contar a los otros Weasley, que aún no se dejan ver. Gracias por los ánimos, un besote, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, cariño, apenas me llegó tu mensaje y te respondo a la velocidad de la luz para subir este capi. Me alegro que te gustara el lemmon, a mi me pasa algo parecido, respeto mucho a quienes pueden escribir buenos lemmon, pero no es mi caso, y la verdad es que los prefiero no muy explícitos, me parecen más tiernos, y dejan más a la imaginación de cada uno. Ahora vimos cómo va la relación entre estos dos, que es algo que siempre me he imaginado como sería. Vimos que Kim es un amor, y una persona muy agradable, cierto, pero tampoco es de piedra, y si le gusta Hermione, lógico que le apene verla tan feliz con Harry. Ron se ha portado bastante bien, creo, considerando lo que ocurre, pronto veremos la reacción de los otros Weasley, aunque el que Molly quisiera enviarles un Howler ya dice bastante. Averiguaron algo más, y Laria ha hecho algo muy extraño; más le vale que vaya aclarando eso. Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos, como decía, es gracias a ustedes en gran parte que puedo actualizar con esta frecuencia. Besos, no estamos leyendo pronto.

Gracias también a quienes leen por allí, y añaden la historia a alertas y favoritos; hace un buen tiempo que no lograba actualizar con esta regularidad, y es en gran parte gracias a ustedes, que me dan muchos ánimos. Ya saben, siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones. Besos, y espero que nos podamos leer pronto. Aglaia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, lo demás es fruto de mi siempre activa imaginación.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca de la Academia, sujetando el sobre con sus calificaciones contra el pecho. Lo habría abierto tan pronto como lo recibió, pero no quiso dar una mala impresión a su tutor.

Así que prácticamente corrió hasta el rincón más alejado, y ocupó una de las muchas mesas vacías. Clásico. Durante las vacaciones todo el mundo desaparecía.

Una inmensa sonrisa asomó a su semblante al comprobar que había obtenido las notas más altas en casi todas las asignaturas.

Pudo irle mejor en un par de clases prácticas, pero en general, estaba más que bien. Pensó que con todo lo que ocurría, entre los problemas surgidos con los mortífagos, y la preocupación por lo suyo con Harry, la desaprobarían, pero le alegró ver que no fue así. Al menos un punto menos por el cual angustiarse.

Estaba ansiosa por contárselo a Harry, pero seguro que no se verían hasta la noche. Acordaron que él y Travis se encargarían de seguir investigando, mientras ella se ocupaba de esos asuntos; no esperó acabar tan pronto.

Podría aprovechar esas horas libres para ir al Callejón Diagon y hacer sus compras navideñas; no tenía absolutamente nada que obsequiar.

Iba a sacar un trozo de pergamino para hacer una lista de lo que iba a necesitar, cuando un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención.

Draco Malfoy se había sentado a un par de sillas de distancia, y la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de emociones. Reconoció el desprecio acostumbrado, un poco de aburrimiento, y… ¿eso era miedo?

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿viniste a recoger también tus calificaciones?—procuró sonar tan amable como le era posible.

El muchacho torció el gesto, señalando el sobre que la chica sostenía.

—No todos necesitamos una nota alta para sentirnos superiores—espetó de mala gana—Y no es asunto tuyo lo que haga.

Hermione frunció el ceño, disgustada. Debió suponer que no iba a acercarse para saludar.

—Y deberías dejar de andar con esa sonrisa de idiota, es repugnante—continuó su retahíla de insultos.

—¡Malfoy!—Hermione levantó la voz, fastidiada—Creí que te había dicho que no voy a soportar más tus ofensas. Si no tienes nada importante que decir, simplemente vete.

Draco la miró con desagrado, mordiéndose la lengua para reprimir una respuesta hiriente.

—¿Qué sabes?—preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿De qué?—replicó ella su vez, confundida.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y se inclinó hacia delante para que nadie más pudiera oírlo.

—De los clasificados para el mundial de Quidditch—rumió con sarcasmo—Hablo de Nott, Granger. ¿Qué han averiguado de él? ¿Ya saben cómo detenerlo?

La joven asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato, y lo miró con más atención.

Se veía tan mal como la última vez que ella y Kim fueron a buscarlo. Más pálido que de costumbre, y con marcadas ojeras que hacían su expresión más hosca aún.

—Descubrimos algunas cosas últimamente que pueden sernos muy útiles—comentó, suavizando el tono.

—¿Como qué?—insistió el muchacho.

Hermione dudó acerca de contarle o no que tenían a Rookwood prisionero. Decidió que primero lo consultaría con los otros.

—Aún investigamos qué tan cierto sea todo lo que hemos investigado, peor estamos haciendo grandes avances; todo saldrá bien—intentó sonar confiada, pues al parecer Malfoy necesitaba escuchar buenas noticias.

Draco asintió, frunciendo aún más el ceño, y pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Sigues sin poder dormir, ¿verdad?—se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

No obtuvo como respuesta la mirada de odio que esperaba; el muchacho sólo pareció más cansado.

—Pesadillas. Las tengo todo el tiempo; casi no puedo dormir—cada palabra sonó como si se la hubieran arrancado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, insegura de qué decir. Malfoy debía de estar realmente desesperado para confiarle algo así. Aunque bien pensado, dudaba de que le quedara algún amigo para comentárselo, si alguna vez los tuvo, claro.

—¿Qué clase de pesadillas?—volvió a preguntar, arriesgándose un poco más.

Draco se encogió de hombros, fijando sus ojos grises en ella, como buscando algún atisbo de burla.

—No lo sé, no lo puedo recordar—confesó sucinto.

—Ya veo—Hermione meditó un momento antes de continuar—Tal vez se deba a lo preocupado que estás; ya sabes, por todo lo que pasa. A veces Harry también las tiene, y…

Se detuvo con brusquedad, ligeramente ruborizada. No iba a decirle a Malfoy que era ella quien despertaba a Harry cuando lo escuchaba balbucear en sueños.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene nada de extraño; en realidad, es completamente natural, no deberías preocuparte por eso—se apresuró a continuar.

El rubio la miró con desconfianza. Al parecer, le habría gustado hacer algún comentario mordaz, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Entonces solucionen esto; si no lo hacen por mi sueño, que sea por el de Potter—el rubio retomó su tono sarcástico.

—Lo haremos, Malfoy, por el bien de todos—remarcó la joven.

Draco rodó los ojos, ignorando su amabilidad.

—Hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarnos—comentó la joven, tras pensar un momento—¿Recuerdas que te hablamos de esa teoría, según la cual Nott escoge a sus víctimas por el status de sangre?

Hermione esperó el asentimiento del muchacho.

—Bien, pues ya lo hemos confirmado. ¿Podrás preguntarle a tu madre si sabe algo al respecto? Si está relacionado de algún modo con el culto a Holda—explicó.

—Puedo intentarlo—aceptó él a medias.

—Muy bien, eso nos ayudará mucho—Hermione se puso de pie con presteza—En cuanto sepas algo, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No prometo nada, Granger—Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Cualquier cosa puede servir—ella mantuvo el entusiasmo—Ahora me voy, tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Por qué no vas a casa e intentas dormir un poco?

Draco se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablarme con esa confianza?—espetó, casi ofendido.

Hermione miró al techo, y suspiró; ese era el Malfoy que conocía.

—Haz lo que quieras—replicó, dando media vuelta, y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Draco la miró con una mueca mientras se perdía fuera del lugar.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Travis y Harry dejaron el viejo local del Callejón Diagon, y se mezclaron con la gente que abarrotaba las tiendas, haciendo sus compras navideñas.

Ambos parecían desilusionados, y tras mucho trabajo, lograron conseguir una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante, luego de atravesar la pared mágica.

Ordenaron pronto un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y algunos emparedados, por los que debieron esperar un buen rato.

—Nos fue casi tan mal como esperaba—el rubio fue el primero en hablar, luego de dar un buen trago a su bebida.

—Lo sé, no hemos averiguado nada nuevo—Harry dio un mordisco a su emparedado.

Tal y como acordaron, habían llegado muy temprano para hablar con un viejo conocido de Moody. Se trataba de un respetado bibliotecario que tenía un negocio en el Callejón Diagon, y esperaban que pudiera decirles algo nuevo acerca de La Noche de Walpurgis y Holda.

El mago fue bastante amable, una vez que supo quién los había enviado, pero no pudo decirles nada que no supieran ya. Por mucho que Travis insistió, pidiéndole que hiciera un esfuerzo por recordar cualquier hecho importante, fue muy poca la información que obtuvieron de él.

Ambos coincidieron en que no les parecía peligroso, y que si ocultaba algo, lo hacía por el mismo motivo que muchos otros; no quería involucrarse en algo tan delicado como el invocar nuevamente a Holda; la sola idea parecía aterrarlo. De modo que desistieron de continuar interrogándolo, y allí estaban, sin nuevas noticias que llevar al cuartel.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ver el lado positivo—el rubio se llevó a la boca el último trozo de comida.

—¿Y cuál es?—preguntó Harry.

Travis sacudió la cabeza, y lo miró con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que cuál? Tenemos a Rookwood prisionero, seguro que Laria consigue sacarle algo más con el Veritaserum; y lo mejor de todo es que muy pronto será Navidad—el auror recobró su actitud entusiasta.

—Vaya. De verdad que te gusta la Navidad, ¿eh?—Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Y a quién no? Es la mejor época del año—Travis empezó a enumerar con los dedos—Puedes quedarte en casa con buena comida; no importa qué tan pobre seas, siempre puedes arreglártelas para tener un árbol, todos se ven bien; y hasta te dan regalos, ¿qué puede ser mejor?

El muchacho ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Si así se portaba siendo un adulto, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría de niño; su madre debía de tener una paciencia infinita.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le has comprado a Hermione?—el rubio se acercó en plan de confidencia.

Harry pestañeó, sorprendido.

—¿No le has comprado nada?—Travis sacó sus conclusiones muy rápido—Arregla eso o estás muerto.

—No exageres—Harry negó con la cabeza—Hermione no es así; no se molestaría si no le obsequio algo.

—Pero están juntos ahora, ¿verdad? No puedes dejar de comprarle un regalo a tu novia para Navidad—el rubio lucía muy preocupado—¡Dios! ¿Cómo un tipo tan desconsiderado tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres?

—¡Hey!—Harry brincó, ofendido.

—Es un decir, no te lo tomes tan a pecho—el mayor sacudió la mano para restarle importancia a su anterior comentario.

—Mira, aunque no es de tu incumbencia, sé perfectamente lo que le daré a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo—Y ya deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida; cada vez entiendo más a Laria.

Travis iba a responderle, pero el cambio en el rostro de Harry lo desconcertó. De ligeramente fastidiado, pasó a una expresión sombría que no le había visto antes. Miraba con fijeza sobre el hombro del auror, que volteó sin pizca de discreción a ver lo que le alteró tanto.

—¡Diablos!—exclamó.

Reconoció sin problemas a la hermana de Weasley; la había visto varias veces cuando vigilaba a Harry en secreto. La señora a su lado, y que los miraba con una mezcla de ira y decepción debía de ser su madre. Los otros dos con seguridad eran los gemelos dueños de la tienda de bromas.

Travis giró a ver al muchacho, que no quitaba la vista del pequeño grupo. Se preguntó si estaría planeando acercarse, lo que le pareció una pésima idea. Si embargo, la señora, le dijo algo al oído a su hija, y con otra mirada fulminante en su dirección, dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a la parte trasera del local; seguro apenas iban a entrar al Callejón.

Los gemelos se quedaron en su lugar, sin despegar la vista de la mesa, y con idénticas muecas de irritación.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Harry, no vas a pelear con esos dos—le advirtió al muchacho cuando lo vio moverse.

—No quiero pelear con ellos—replicó él.

—Pues ellos si quieren pelear contigo, porque darte un abrazo no está en sus planes, eso te lo aseguro—vaya que el chico era inocente.

—Tengo que hablar con ellos—dijo con tono decidido—No te metas.

Travis se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y dio un resoplido exasperado cuando Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a los muchachos. No se acercó, pero se mantuvo alerta.

Tan pronto como estuvo a su altura, Harry miró a los gemelos, pensando que nunca los había visto tan serios, y menos con él.

—Siempre has sido un poco suicida, ¿verdad?—estaba casi seguro de que era Fred quien hablaba.

—Te hubieras quedado en tu mesa, no íbamos a buscarte—sí, ese era George; al menos un poco más calmado.

—Comprendo que estén molestos, pero no voy a esconderme—no pretendía sonar orgulloso, sólo ser honesto—Lamento que Ginny lo esté pasando mal, no quise herirla; pero deben saber que hice lo correcto.

—¿Dejar a nuestra hermanita y engañarla con su mejor amiga fue lo correcto? Esa es una suposición bastante idiota—Fred dio un paso en su dirección, pero Harry no retrocedió.

—¡No la engañé! Fui honesto con ella antes de empezar algo con Hermione—se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho.

—¡Es lo mismo! La hiciste sufrir, no importa cómo lo digas—nuevamente, Fred era el más exaltado.

—Mira, Harry, no has debido acercarte, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te invitáramos a una cerveza de mantequilla?—George contuvo a su hermano alzando un brazo.

—Por supuesto que no esperaba eso. Es sólo…ustedes, todos ustedes son muy importantes para Hermione y para mí—hizo un gesto para que no lo interrumpieran—Sé que no será fácil olvidar esto, y no sé si alguna vez podamos ser amigos nuevamente, pero quiero que sepan lo mucho que significan para nosotros, eso es todo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada insegura, sin variar del todo su expresión hosca.

—Sabes que si no se tratara de ti, ya te habríamos golpeado, ¿verdad?—Fred se cruzó de brazos.

—Ron dijo algo parecido—aceptó el muchacho.

—Muy bien, es lo mínimo que podía hacer—dijo George—Aunque nos guste la idea, no podemos golpearte, pero eso significa que las cosas estén bien; y la verdad no veo cómo se podría arreglar todo esto.

—Ginny está muy dolida, y mamá también—acotó su gemelo.

—Lo sé—suspiró Harry.

—Sólo…mantente alejado, Harry, es lo mejor—George jaló a su gemelo con firmeza—Volvamos a la tienda, Fred.

Harry no intentó detenerlos; al contrario, dio media vuelta y regresó a la mesa.

—Así de mal, ¿eh?—Travis no se había perdido un gesto, aunque no alcanzara a oír nada de lo que dijeron.

El muchacho asintió, con la mirada perdida.

—Ellos eran como mi familia—musitó, al cabo de unos minutos.

—Las familias también pelean, Harry, es normal. Eso no quiere decir que luego no se puedan arreglar—el auror intentó animarlo.

—No sé cómo—el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe, tendrás que darles un poco de tiempo. Además, no es como si estuvieras solo o algo así; tienes a Hermione—le recordó.

Harry asintió, relajando el semblante.

—Sí, tienes razón, tengo mucha suerte—reconoció.

—Y como si eso fuera poco, cuentas con nuevos amigos—Travis sonrió alegremente—Está Kim, que casi no habla; Laria, que si se lo propone puede hacer tu vida miserable; y lo mejor, estoy yo, ¿para qué necesitas más?

El muchacho se unió a las risas divertidas del auror sin poder contenerse. Vaya manera de animarlo.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione salió de la última tienda, llevando algunos paquetes, y acomodando mejor su bufanda; no le extrañaría que en cualquier momento empezara a nevar.

Al menos había logrado comprar todo lo que necesitaba; incluidos algunos obsequios para sus padres. Dudó mucho acerca de comprar o no algo para los Weasley, pero reconoció apenada que la idea de hacerles llegar algo era ridícula. Tal vez pudiera darle alguna cosa a Ron; él no parecía tan molesto con ella.

Estaba por entrar a la tienda de artículos para Quidditch, cuando vio una cabellera rubia a lo lejos que llamó su atención. No lo pensó dos veces, y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Luna!—llamó.

En cuanto la vio, la chica abrió aún más sus grandes ojos, y le sonrió con su dulzura de siempre; pero hizo el gesto de llevarse un dedo a los labios, y tras tomarla de la mano, la guió un par de calles más abajo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Hermione la siguió, aunque no entendiera nada.

Luna se detuvo de pronto y retomó su plácida expresión.

—Aquí está bien—indicó.

—Luna, ¿qué está pasando?—su amiga la vio muy confundida.

—¡Oh! Es que Ginny y su madre estaban allí, y pensé que no sería agradable que se encontraran—mencionó como quien comenta el clima—¿me equivoqué?

Hermione la miró un momento, sorprendida. Con Luna era difícil estar segura, pero daba la impresión de saber todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—preguntó al fin.

—Bueno, Ginny me lo contó. Me quedaré con ella y su familia durante las fiestas, porque mi padre irá a una expedición para encontrar a los Snorbacks de cuerno torcido. Me hubiera gustado ir con él, pero no podría volver a tiempo para ir a la escuela—Luna habló con su voz soñadora.

—Ya veo—Hermione se mordió el labio, indecisa—También debes de estar disgustada conmigo.

La rubia pestañeó, ladeando la cabeza como si la estudiara.

—No, no lo estoy, ¿porqué debería? No soy Ginny; ella si que lo está, pobrecita—comentó la joven, con lástima.

—Pero es mi culpa que se sienta así—insistió Hermione.

—En parte, supongo, pero no lo hiciste a propósito—afirmó sin dudar—Harry y tú son muy buenos, no le harían daño a nadie si pudieran evitarlo.

Hermione pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y se pasó una mano por las mejillas.

—¿Tú también? Pobre de ti; seguro que la estás pasando muy mal, pero no te preocupes, ya pasará—le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

—Lo siento, es que no esperaba que comprendieras, eres amiga de Ginny—confesó.

—Y también lo soy tuya, las quiero a las dos—Luna se encogió de hombros—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo? ¿Para hablar?

Su amiga dudó, viendo tras ellas. Le gustaría tanto poder hablar con alguien de todo lo que sentía. Aunque fuera muy feliz con Harry, y se tenían tanta confianza, no deseaba hablar siempre del mismo tema, sabiendo que a él también lo afectaba.

—¿Y si te buscan?—preguntó insegura.

—No pasa nada, les diré que me perdí, lo hago todo el tiempo—le dijo muy tranquila.

Hermione sonrió, agradecida, y asintió. De inmediato, empezaron a andar, y se perdieron entre el gentío.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Travis y Harry se aparecieron cerca al cuartel de los aurores, andando con paso tranquilo mientras charlaban acerca de sus pocas afortunadas investigaciones. Además, el más joven aún se sentía deprimido por su encuentro con los Weasley, por lo que el auror hacía todo lo posible para animarlo.

Unos pasos más allá, se toparon con Hermione, que había aparecido en la dirección contraria. No era necesario ser muy observador para notar las huellas de lágrimas.

Harry se acercó corriendo a ella, mientras que Travis se hizo a un lado con discreción, andando hacia la casa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

La joven sonrió para tranquilizarlo, y acarició su brazo con calidez.

—No ha pasado nada malo, no te preocupes—aseguró—es sólo que fui al Callejón Diagon y encontré a Luna; estuvimos conversando.

—¿Luna?—Harry la miró, confundido—No te habrá dicho nada malo…

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Fue más que amable—indicó—Se está quedando con los Weasley, así que sabe todo lo que pasó, pero no está en nuestra contra.

—¿Entonces porqué lloraste?—insistió el muchacho.

—Bueno, es un poco tonto, pero fue agradable ver un rostro familiar—confesó—Necesitaba hablar de todo lo que he estado pensando, y ella fue muy amable al oírme.

—Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo—Harry le acomodó un cabello suelto tras la oreja.

La chica sonrió agradecida, y se pudo de puntillas para darle un abrazo.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarte siempre; ya tienes mucho en qué pensar—dijo.

—Tú nunca me molestarías, jamás—Harry la alejó un poco para verla mejor.

—Sé que eso es verdad, y me alegra, pero no quiero que estés preocupándote todo el tiempo por mí. Luego de hablar con Luna me siento mucho mejor, en serio—le aseguró.

—¿Segura?—Harry la miró, indeciso.

—Completamente—Hermione enlazó una mano en su brazo, y lo apremió a caminar—Vamos, ya empezó a nevar.

Habían cruzado apenas la cerca de la vieja casa, cuando unos gritos alterados provenientes del interior, hicieron que se apresuraran a entrar, luego de decir la contraseña.

La escena que encontraron frente a sí los dejó un momento con la boca abierta.

Laria estaba en medio del salón, con la barbilla alzada y los brazos cruzados, mientras un alterado Travis le gritaba a voz en cuello.

Ron, varios pasos detrás, y con la varita en la mano, llevaba la vista de uno a otro.

Kim, en tanto, parecía querer escurrirse entre los dos, mientras alzaba las manos para que se calmaran.

—¿Qué pasó?—Harry salió de su estupor.

Los demás giraron a mirarlos, guardando silencio por un segundo, pero retomando su discusión de inmediato.

—Al parecer ha habido un pequeño…accidente—Kim alzó un poco la voz para hacerse oír.

—¡Accidente! ¡Ningún accidente!—bramó Travis—ella lo hizo a propósito.

—¡No es verdad! Ya lo he dicho, me tomó por sorpresa; cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo—se defendió la bruja.

—¿Cualquiera le habría prendido fuego a Santa Claus?—el rubio señaló un rincón del salón con dedo acusador.

Sólo entonces Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta de que un suave olor a humo inundaba la habitación. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde Travis les indicaba, vieron los restos calcinados del que fuera el muñeco que el auror había colocado allí. Al parecer, le habían vertido una gran cantidad de agua, porque un charco se formaba a sus pies.

—¡Esa cosa me habló!—Laria no cambió su tono altanero.

—Porque lo hechizó para que lo hiciera—Travis gesticulaba sin bajar la voz—Sólo le deseaba una feliz navidad a quien pasara por su lado.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Creí que era magia oscura—la mujer no parecía de mejor humor—Pudiste avisarnos.

El rubio bufó, exasperado, y elevó ambas manos al cielo.

—¡Por supuesto! Debí imaginar que estás tan loca que eres capaz de hacer volar a un muñeco sólo porque te saluda; después de todo, eso es tan extraño para ti, ya que ¡eres una bruja!—dijo a gritos.

—¡Basta!—Kim habló aún más alto, antes de que Laria pudiera contestar—Han llegado demasiado lejos. Travis, lamento lo de tu…lo que fuera, estoy seguro de que Laria no lo hizo con intención. En cuanto a ti, Laria, por favor, controla tu temperamento, no puedes ser tan explosiva.

Tanto uno como otro se dirigieron miradas venenosas, listos para empezar a discutir nuevamente, pero la llegada de Moody los distrajo un momento.

El viejo se había quedado de pie en el umbral del salón, mirando para todos lados con su ojo mágico, olfateando el aire.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó al fin.

Travis lo ignoró, y giró a ver a Laria, sin variar su expresión molesta.

—Sabía que no eras una buena persona, pero no creí que llegaras a tanto—la acusó—Pero te advierto que no vas a arruinar la Navidad para todos, sólo porque odias que no seamos tan amargados como tú.

Con una última mirada de ira, dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta principal dando un sonoro golpe, tan rápido que ni siquiera Moody alcanzó a detenerlo.

—¡Taylor!—el viejo hizo el amago de ir tras él.

—Déjalo, Alastor—Laria alzó aún más la barbilla, al parecer muy tranquila—Es sólo un niño grande que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sin molestarse en decir más, dejó el salón con paso rápido.

—¿Puede alguien decirme qué rayos ha pasado?—Moody empezó a mirar todos lados, inquieto.

Los demás suspiraron como si hubieran estado conteniendo el aliento, y se miraron entre sí.

—No tenía idea de que estas fiestas pudieran alterar tanto a las personas—Kim nunca se había visto tan confundido.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././.

Theodore Nott caminaba en círculos por el sótano, dirigiendo miradas aburridas a las personas tras los barrotes.

Tener a tantos mortífagos en casa lo desesperaba; ya era bastante difícil convivir con su abuelo, como para que ahora tuviera que toparse cada dos pasos con esos inútiles.

Habría salido encantado a buscar a los otros miembros de la ceremonia, pero su abuelo insistió en que sería una estupidez, porque los magos acostumbraban reunirse en esas fechas, y no podría pasar desapercibido con facilidad. Así que se encontraba prácticamente enclaustrado, aburrido, y de peor humor que nunca.

Este era el único lugar en el que podía hallar algo de silencio, ya que sus "huéspedes" habían sido convencidos por su abuelo de que sería una pérdida de tiempo bajar allí para contemplar a un par de prisioneros que no tenían nada de interesantes.

Le reconocía al viejo su inteligencia; sabía que de tenerlos importunándole todo el tiempo, no se habría contenido para matar a alguno.

Con otro resoplido aburrido, se dirigió al cubículo que ocupaba el Squib, como lo llamaba con desprecio.

—Estoy aburrido, Squib, quiero jugar—mencionó con una sonrisa cruel—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuento contigo o voy por la mestiza?

El sacerdote, suspiró, agobiado, y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sudorosa por la angustia. Allí iban una vez más.

—No la molestes, aquí me tienes—pretendió que su voz sonara tan firme como le era posible, pese al miedo.

—Casi empiezas a agradarme, tan ridículamente valiente—se burló el muchacho, para luego mirarlo con odio enfermizo—¡_Crucio_!

Los gritos se oyeron por toda la habitación, y retumbaron en la vieja casona, haciendo las delicias de cada uno de sus crueles ocupantes.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././././././.././././././../

**N.A.** Hola, aquí me tienen de nuevo; esperaba tardar un poco más, pero tuve suerte de ponerme al día el domingo, no quería dejarlas mucho tiempo esperando.

Bueno, todos queríamos saber cómo reaccionarían los Weasley, y ya vimos algo de eso, al menos de los que son más cercanos a nuestros chicos. Molly está tan molesta como Ginny, lo que era de esperar, mientras que los gemelos tienen una postura similar a la de Ron, ambos quieren mucho a los chicos, pero su hermana está primero para ellos, y los protagonistas sienten que ya rompieron lazos con esa familia; veremos qué ocurre más adelante. Draco tuvo su regreso, tal como prometí, y está tan desesperado que es capaz hasta de confiar en Hermione, sin perder su adorable personalidad, por supuesto; a ver si puede darle una mano con lo que le pidió. En cuanto a la discusión de Travis y Laria, era casi de esperar que tuvieran este problema, con lo diferentes que son, pero no creo que ella actuara con mala intención. Y Nott es canalla como él solo; si está aburrido, que haga un crucigrama, no que torture a los prisioneros, pero así es el mal.

Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews:

_**Esciam:**_ Hola, amiga, espero que te gustara el capítulo, que he intentado haya de todo un poco. Draco regresó, y hasta casi se ha sincerado con Hermione por lo preocupado que está, aunque muy a su estilo, claro; a ver si les ayuda a averiguar algo importante con su madre. Hubo un encuentro allí entre Harry y parte del clan Weasley, y no fue nada bonito, pobre. Adoro a Luna y tenía que incluirla, aunque sea un poquito, además de que Hermione necesitaba a alguien tan noble como ella para que la apoyara. Y la pelea de Travis y Laria ha sido antológica, no sé tú, pero yo los shippeo más que nunca; tanta tensión hace volar ideas, pero reconozco que él ha sido un poco cruel. Y Nott que es miserable, mira como mata el aburrimiento. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, un besote, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Angelito55:**_ Hola, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo, con un poco de todo. Me has dejado pensando en Edmund, cómo se le extraña, pero siempre hay nuevos personajes, y estos tres si que se las traen, cada uno con su personalidad tan dispareja. A ver cómo pasan las fiestas sin matarse, y algo más de Harmony. Gracias por leer, muchos besos, cuídate.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ Todavía no sabemos exactamente qué se traen Laria y Moody, pero ya empiezan a salir chispas pre navideñas; con esto de los caracteres tan disparejos; con todo, Laria casi me ha dado pena, que me parece a Travis se le pasó la mano. Un poquito de Harmony, que siempre es necesario, y se les ve felices pese a todo. Tenías razón en que los gemelos pese a todo, no serían tan duros, si bien están muy molestos, pero la señora Weasley y Ginny son otra historia, y eso afecta a los chicos, pero continúan juntos, que es lo importante. Ojalá te gustara también este capítulo, las musas son buenas, ahora debemos pedirle al Padre Tiempo un poco más. Besos, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Holly:**_ Hola, ¿qué tal todo? Se extraña leer lo tuyo, es bueno que podamos seguir en contacto por aquí en tanto te animas a subir algo nuevo. Draco está de vuelta, siendo muy Draco, por supuesto, aunque ha bajado la guardia un poco; me da un poco de pena pensar que no tiene a nadie en quien confiar, salvo su madre, y seguro no quiere preocuparla, que tiene su corazoncito. Los demás Weasley han actuado casi como era de esperar, y tuvimos una pequeña aparición de Luna, que adoro al personaje, pero no puedo recurrir a ella porque todo ocurre fuera de Hogwarts. Travis aquí ha sido más que adorable, una gran ayuda para Harry, aunque al final ha chocado con Laria, que al pobre le ha caído muy mal que le incendiaran sus cosas, y no lo culpo, pero fue un poco duro con ella; ya veremos cómo se dan estas fiestas. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, un besote, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga mía de mi vida y de mi corazón, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que bien, y todo tranquilo. Gracias por el mensaje al otro drabble, me alegra que te gustara. Aquí vimos al rubio de tus amores siendo un poco menos antipático, que sabes puede serlo a veces, y algo más humano, espero que te gustara. Problemas con los Weasley, que eran de esperar, y un poquito de Luna, que la extrañaba mucho. Y el pobre Kim no ha podido ni pensar en Hermione, ocupado en evitar que Laria y Travis se maten, esos dos son tremendos. Espero que te gustara el capi y recibieras mi mail; un besote para ti también, te me cuidas mucho, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Monzze Bellamy:**_ Hola, seguro que ya te llegó mi respuesta XXL, lo siento, no me contengo al escribir. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo, con sus toques de Harmony, que luego serán mayores, por supuesto. Se me hace difícil seguir molesta con Laria, porque Travis le ha dicho de todo; si así están ahora, no quiero ni imaginar la cena misma. Los Weasley hicieron su aparición y se han portado más o menos como era de esperar, algunos mejor que otros; al menos los chicos saben que no están solos, y de alguna manera u otra, han recibido apoyo. Hubo milagro y subí antes de lo que esperaba, muchas gracias por los ánimos, un besote, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, gracias por el mensaje. Estuve repasando tus hipótesis y son muy interesantes, lástima que no pueda decirte si le atinas en algo, pero pronto lo sabremos. Laria hizo esa jugada, pero al no guardar la poción tal vez mostró que tan calculadora no es, ya veremos, y en este capítulo no le fue tan bien; tiene una personalidad difícil, pero Travis puede ser tan duro como ella. Algo de los Weasley, portándose como ya lo imaginábamos, y hasta una pequeña aparición de Luna, que me gusta mucho. Y allí está Draco, siempre como él, pero no tan difícil esta vez; casi ha sido civilizado con Hermione, que el pobre no tiene a nadie más en quien confiar. Kim no ha podido pensar en Hermione porque estaba ocupado haciendo de árbitro. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, un besote.

_**Yuuki:**_ Hola, a ver qué opinas de estos encuentros con los Weasley; los gemelos han sido nobles, dentro de todo, pero Molly y Ginny son otra historia, a ver qué más pasa. Volvió Draco, un poco de Harmony, y crisis en el cuartel, a ver cómo se dan esas Navidades sin que Travis y Laria se maten. Gracias por el mensaje y el apoyo, un beso, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Hermione V:**_ ¿Qué tal? Volvimos con un poco de drama, aunque en realidad no lo ha sido tanto. Los gemelos fueron duros con Harry, pero lo mismo que Ron, valoran su amistad, si bien no le ven mucho futuro. Ginny y su madre si que van a ser un hueso duro de roer, pero es bueno ver que Harry y Hermione han tenido apoyo por otra parte, como son Travis y Luna. Draco volvió a escena, y ha sido bastante él, aunque no tan duro, al menos casi se ha portado civilizado con Hermione. Un poco de Harmony, que debe haber algo más luego, y ese Nott siempre tan canalla. Ojalá este capítulo te gustara, un beso, nos leemos pronto.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, Pam, confirmando que la señora Weasley está más que molesta, lo que ya era de esperar, y los gemelos han sido un poquito más comprensivos pese a todo. Todavía no es Navidad, y ya empiezan los choques; van a tener que usas escudos en esa cena, o tal vez no, ya veremos. Algo de Harmony, para mostrar lo bien que están, y Draco de vuelta, que tiene un papel importante en todo este asunto. El pobre Kim se la ha pasado de árbitro para evitar que Laria y Travis se estrangulen, no lo envidio. Por aquí tenemos un frío tremendo, y las lluvias están a la orden del día. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, que fue de titanes subirlo, pero no las quería dejar esperando. Un besote, gracias por los ánimos, nos leemos pronto.

_**Paola5hhr:**_ Hola, ya te he agradecido las palabras tan lindas, pero lo hago de nuevo, que han caído fenomenal. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y sigas enganchada con la historia. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Bienvenida por aquí, otra vez, un besote, seguro que nos leemos pronto.

Como dato extra, he ido subiendo algunos drabbles por una iniciativa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, si gustan, pueden pasar y leerlos. En cuanto pueda iré dejando los otros.

Gracias también a quienes añaden la historia a favoritos y alertas; cada comentario es bien recibido, que dan muchos ánimos para seguir con esta pequeña locura. Un beso, nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi imaginación.**

**Aviso: Capítulo súper híper largo, así que pueden ir por algo para comer, y ahora si continuamos.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Kim subió las escaleras hasta el ático, donde Rookwood permanecía encerrado, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Laria. En realidad, hacía un par de días que ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre allí, dentro o fuera de la habitación.

Había resultado un verdadero golpe para todos, el que no hubieran podido obtener ninguna información adicional del mortífago, aún usando el _Veritaserum_. Según Laria, no era tan extraño; después de todo, Rookwood simplemente podía no estar enterado de nada más, y era imposible que aún bajo los efectos de la poción, fuera a decir algo que no sabía, iba contra todos los principios de la lógica.

Aún cuando le avergonzaba a sí mismo reconocerlo, dudó en algún momento de la habilidad de Laria para llevar correctamente el interrogatorio, pero según Weasley, a quien le preguntó con mucha discreción que le había parecido el accionar de la auror, hizo todas las preguntas necesarias, insistió hasta el cansancio, y no descansó hasta que estuvo convencida de que no podría obtener absolutamente nada más.

De cualquier modo, hubiera preferido ser él quien la acompañara en ese momento, pero de nada valía lamentarse ahora. Sólo podían continuar con sus indagaciones, y consolarse sabiendo que al menos le habían quitado a Nott un más que posible recluta para la ceremonia.

Como suponía, la encontró sentada en una silla, y con un libro en las manos, aunque no pareciera estar del todo concentrada en su lectura.

—No tienes que estar todo el tiempo aquí, es imposible que escape con todos los hechizos que hemos puesto—mencionó a modo de saludo.

La griega le dirigió una mirada más fría de lo normal, volviendo su atención al libro antes de contestar.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, está bien. Weasley está pasando más tiempo en su casa por estos días, y estoy cansada de revisar pergaminos; espero que estos tontos días de fiesta pasen pronto para volver a la normalidad—rezongó.

Kim elevó las cejas, apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera, sin dejar de ver a su compañera.

—¿Normalidad?—no pudo evitar una ligera entonación mordaz.

—De acuerdo, tan normal como resulta posible en este lugar—reconoció, para luego agregar—¿No te desespera todo este revuelo? Ese _aussie_ loco no hace más que dar de saltos todo el día, horneando comida, decorando la casa...

—¿No te parece que exageras un poco? Encuentro el entusiasmo de Travis muy refrescante; los problemas no van a desaparecer, pero relajarnos un poco puede ser una buena idea—le hizo ver.

Laria se encogió de hombros, levantando al fin la mirada para fijarla en el otro.

—Continúa culpándome por lo de su estúpido muñeco—rumió al fin.

Kim hizo lo posible por esconder una sonrisa divertida; ya se imaginaba de qué iba todo ese mal humor.

—¿Sabías que ese "estúpido muñeco" era de su madre, y ella le hizo el favor de prestárselo para que lo trajera?—preguntó, estudiando su reacción.

La bruja frunció aún más el ceño, y se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

—No, no tenía idea, él no dijo nada—balbuceó, cosa poco común en ella.

—No lo hizo porque es tan terco y orgulloso como tú—replicó Kim sin delicadeza—Vamos, Laria, sólo ofrécele disculpas; no pueden pelear todo el tiempo, arruinarán la Navidad.

—Tiene gracia viniendo de ti, que no la celebras—ella recuperó su tono sarcástico.

—Cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre ver a los demás divertirse; por cierto, siempre pensé que los griegos si lo hacen, ¿a qué viene tanto malestar con estas fechas?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Laria cerró su libro, y se puso de pie con presteza, dándole una mirada de reojo al pasar por su lado.

—En casa nunca lo hicimos—musitó de mala gana—Tal vez tengas razón, y si Travis deja de molestar, puede que me disculpe.

Y con esa gran concesión, bajó las escaleras, mientras Kim ocupaba su lugar en la silla vacía.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La mansión Malfoy estaba decorada hasta el último rincón con los más finos adornos, un árbol gigantesco dominando la entrada, y decenas de extrañas criaturas revoloteando por los altos techos.

Si por Draco fuera, no habría dejado que los elfos colgaran una sola guirnalda, pero su madre insistía en que debían continuar con sus tradiciones, algo que resultaba difícil de comprender para él. Con sólo dos ocupantes en la casa, y sin ningún ánimo para celebrar las fiestas, ¿qué sentido tenía todo eso?

Pero no pudo negarse a los deseos de su madre; si eso le daba algún tipo de satisfacción, podría soportar esas cosas, por mucho que le molestaran.

Buscó en la biblioteca un libro, en tanto esperaba a que sirvieran la cena, lo que le llevó bastante tiempo. No que no tuviera muchos títulos de donde escoger, pero buscaba uno que pudiera ayudarle a averiguar algo más acerca de Holda. Ya había consultado con su madre acerca de la petición de Granger, pero ella no recordaba nada más de su historia, nada al menos que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Tratándose de una bruja que había vivido hacía ya tantos años, la realidad se confundía con la fantasía, y no estaba seguro de qué creer entre tantas supersticiones. Así que decidió que sólo se fiaría por lo que pudiera encontrar en un libro confiable. El problema era que no había muchos de esos, por bien surtida que estuviera su biblioteca.

Le había estado dando vueltas a todo ese asunto, y decidió que tal vez fuera más útil conocer en qué circunstancias desapareció, y si había registros de otros intentos para traerla de vuelta.

De lo último encontró bastante información. Al parecer, durante siglos no habían faltado un montón de locos deseosos de beneficiarse con su poder, pero por lo que se sabía, ninguno había tenido éxito, y con el tiempo, los intentos fueron disminuyendo, hasta la actualidad.

Lo que hacía más extraño el plan de los Nott. Al abuelo de Theodore nunca lo había visto, pero se decía que era un brujo poderoso, y muy brillante; y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, Theodore nunca fue un idiota, ni era de actuar impulsivamente, todo lo pensaba con frialdad antes de involucrarse. Entonces, ¿qué rayos tenían ellos que los demás no? ¿De dónde salía esa seguridad arrogante que mostraba su ex compañero de Casa? Algo se le estaba pasando, y también a Granger y los otros, pero no sabía qué era.

Sólo podía relacionarlo con el asunto de los sacrificios, no se le ocurría nada más. Tal vez ellos conocían algo que los otros nunca pudieron averiguar. Después de todo, el abuelo de Nott fue buen amigo de El Señor Tenebroso, y ¿quién mejor que él para darle alguna información importante que otro no hubiera podido obtener?

El que los sacrificados fueran escogidos por su status de sangre era bastante significativo; después de todo, podía verse como una venganza contra los que creían que todos los brujos eran iguales, porque Granger podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero no lo eran, y eso los Nott lo tenían más que claro.

Sin embargo, según algunos libros muy antiguos que su madre consiguiera, y por lo que ella había estudiado, Holda nunca pareció tener nada contra muggles o magos sangre sucia. No se podía decir que fuera una bruja amable o algo así, pero era sabido que le gustaba ser tan temida como adorada, y para eso debía conceder pequeños deseos a quien se los pidiera, sin importar su origen.

De modo que no iba a ninguna parte, algo se le estaba pasando y no lo veía; en algún momento, cuando Holda aún estaba en la tierra, debió enemistarse con alguien, o tal vez era porque dejaron de creer en ella…

Draco lanzó un resoplido, mesándose los cabellos. Se trataba de un hecho que podría haber ocurrido hacía centurias, y del que no había ni una sola mención en todos los libros que leyera, página por página. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts había investigado tanto.

Sólo se le ocurría algo por hacer, y la idea no le agradaba para nada; pero era su última oportunidad.

En cuanto las fiestas pasaran, iría a Azkabán a hablar con su padre.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione usó la varita para ir apagando las luces de la casa, en tanto subía las escaleras a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida, y con la ropa de cama puesta, entró al dormitorio de Harry, intentando no hacer ruido, por si estaba ya dormido.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo recostado en la cama, de lado y dándole la espalda, al parecer contemplando algo que no alcanzó a ver antes de que el muchacho lo cubriera con su cuerpo al sentir su presencia.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó saltando sobre la cama para intentar ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Ni hablar! Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga—Harry seguía en la misma posición, ignorando las bromas de la chica.

—¿Es mi regalo de Navidad?—Hermione se sentó sin dejar de atisbar.

—Quizá, pero aún no lo es, así que deja de mirar. ¿Tus ojos están cerrados?—el muchacho no se movió—Hermione…

—Está bien—refunfuñó ella.

La joven suspiró y se puso las manos sobre los ojos para no ver nada. Se moría de curiosidad, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa de Harry. Lo escuchó abrir y cerrar el cajón de la mesilla, y tomar la varita para susurrar un hechizo.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! No tienes que sellarlo, nunca atisbaría—mencionó ofendida.

—¿Segura?—el muchacho retiró sus manos para que pudiera ver la sonrisa escéptica que exhibía.

—Bueno, déjalo así, sólo por si acaso. Pero ni sueñes que verás tu obsequio antes de tiempo—Hermione se tumbó sobre la cama, mirándolo aún ceñuda.

Harry se acomodó para abrazarla, y pese a sus protestas, que eran más un juego, se las arregló para darle un beso.

—Ya tengo mi regalo—le susurró.

Hermione dejó las bromas, y correspondió el abrazo, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan adulador?—sonrió ella.

—Creo que es más bien un asunto de supervivencia, y siempre se me ha dado bien eso—se rió, ganándose un golpe cariñoso en las costillas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Harry se incorporó apenas al oírla suspirar.

—¿Estás pensando en los Weasley?—preguntó.

Ella pensó en un primer momento negarlo, pero desechó pronto la idea.

—En estas fechas lo usual sería que estuviéramos ya en su casa—recordó con voz nostálgica.

—Lo sé, también lo he pensado, pero debemos aceptar las cosas como son, ¿verdad? Quiero a Ron y a toda su familia, ya lo sabes, pero no cambiaría el estar contigo por nada del mundo—aseguró.

—Tampoco yo—concordó Hermione, procurando dejar la tristeza de lado.

—Además, ya te he contado lo que dijo Travis—le recordó para animarla—somos más que bienvenidos en el cuartel, y seguro nos divertiremos allí.

—Sí, claro, sólo debemos tener las varitas listas para invocar encantamientos escudo; cuando él y Laria empiecen a pelear, vamos a necesitarlos—se rió, divertida.

Harry soltó una carcajada, recordando el ambiente tenso del que habían sido testigos en la vieja casa los últimos días. En realidad, debía de ser triste el que dos personas mantuvieran semejante nivel de hostilidad, y en esas fechas, pero la actitud de Travis, actuando como si no pasara nada, y lanzándole pullas a Laria todo el tiempo, sólo contribuía a pensar que en cualquier momento, la bruja perdería el control, y el pobre auror podría correr la misma suerte que su chamuscado Santa Claus.

—No llegarán a tanto, al menos no de parte de Travis—comentó el muchacho, dejando de reír—pero no sé qué pensar de Laria…

—Tiene un carácter difícil, pero creo que es una buena persona—acotó la chica.

Harry asintió, pensativo, no muy seguro de decir lo que venía rumiando desde hacía unos días.

—Hermione, ¿no te parece un poco extraño a veces el modo en que ella se comporta?—decidió hablar al fin.

La joven apoyó la cabeza en una mano para mirarlo mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero hay algo en ella que no me convence. No se trata solo de que parezca estar siempre de mal humor, sino que…a veces tengo la impresión de que oculta algo—intentó explicar el muchacho.

—También Kim es muy discreto, Harry, y no creo que eso sea motivo para desconfiar—Hermione frunció el ceño.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si aún dudara.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo del interrogatorio a Rookwood? No puedo creer que con un frasco de _Veritaserum_ no haya obtenido absolutamente nada; es muy raro—insistió él.

—Laria no estuvo sola, Ron la acompañó todo el tiempo; y aún cuando no hubiera sido así, creo que no tienes motivos para dudar, después de todo, recuerda que Moody confía en ella, lo mismo que en los demás—le recordó Hermione.

—Lo sé, tienes razón; ya me conoces, a veces veo cosas donde no las hay—le sonrió, dándole un suave beso en el cabello—Vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día movido.

Hermione se acomodó mejor contra él, ahogando apenas un bostezo.

—Es verdad, buenas noches—le dijo con voz adormilada.

—Buenas noches—contestó él.

Pasados unos minutos, la respiración acompasada de Hermione le indicó que ya estaba profundamente dormida. Él, en cambio, encontraba difícil conciliar el sueño, aún pensando en su corta conversación.

Si bien le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con ella en que su recelo hacia Laria era infundado, la verdad era que no había cambiado de opinión. Iba a estar un poco más atento a su comportamiento en el futuro, sólo por si acaso.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron bajó varita en mano, dando miradas alrededor, como si esperara que alguien le atacara desde cualquier lugar. El hecho de que estuviera en su casa no lo tranquilizaba, después de todo, él sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí fuera. El que no lo compartiera con su familia, para no preocuparles, no quería decir que bajara la guardia.

Cuando estuvo en el último escalón, encendió con un susurro la punta de su varita para alumbrarse el camino, y se dirigió al salón, desde donde venía oyendo esos extraños ruidos.

Abrió la puerta, listo para lanzar un hechizo de defensa, pero se topó con la mirada más asombrada de lo normal de Luna, que lo veía desde el suelo, con Pig a su lado; si no fuera porque era imposible, aunque tratándose de esa chica, tal vez no lo fuera tanto, juraría que estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación antes de que él llegara.

—Ah, hola, Ronald, ¿no puedes dormir?—le preguntó ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Ron bajó su varita, y la guardó en el bolsillo del pijama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora aquí abajo, Luna? Pensé que se había metido un mortífago—le dijo, acercándose con curiosidad.

—Oh, no, sólo soy yo, no hay mortífagos aquí; algunos plimpies, sí, pero son inofensivos, no te preocupes—mencionó la rubia con tono de entendida.

El chico iba a preguntar, pero se lo pensó mejor y desechó pronto la idea.

—No me has dicho que estabas haciendo—insistió Ron.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a la chica, le pareció un poco incómoda, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir, pero pronto retomó su expresión tranquila.

—Le estaba pidiendo a Pig que me haga el favor de llevarle mis obsequios a Harry y Hermione—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—Es mejor que Ginny no se entere, no quiero que se ponga peor; así que esperé a que todos se fueran a dormir.

Ron asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Seguro que si Ginny se enteraba, no se lo iba a tomar muy bien; es más, podría decirle alguna tontería a Luna, llevada por la rabia, y eso sólo traería más problemas.

—Hiciste bien—aceptó el muchacho.

Luna pareció relajarse aún más con el tono aprobador, y le sonrió amable, mientras seguía intentado atar el paquete a la pata de la lechuza.

—No te pedí que me prestaras a Pig otra vez, porque dijiste que podía enviarla a hacer recados si era necesario—comentó al cabo de un momento, recordando de pronto quién era el dueño de la lechuza.

—No hay problema, deja que te ayude—entre los dos se las arreglaron para dejar fijo el envío, y evitar que el animal hiciera más ruido.

En silencio, para evitar despertar a otro miembro de la familia, abrieron una de las ventanas, y dejaron al ave volar, llevando su pesada carga.

—¿Vas a enviarles algo?—comentó Luna, al correr las cortinas.

Ron cabeceó, incómodo, y se miró los pies, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.

—No creo que sea buena idea…—mencionó balbuceando, para luego levantar la vista, repentinamente asustado—¿porqué? ¿Crees que ellos si me envíen algo?

—No lo sé, sólo te preguntaba a ti—la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues no deberían, aunque ya sabes cómo es Hermione, ella siempre se preocupa por esas cosas; pero seguro que Harry no lo hará, ya le dejé claro que en este momento no somos amigos, y sería ridículo que se le ocurra regalarme algo, y….lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado—se cortó Ron, avergonzado.

—Sí, pero está bien, no me molesta—le aseguró Luna—Lo haces porque no tienes a nadie más con quién hablar de ellos, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida; a veces olvidaba lo observadora que podía ser esta chica; especialmente porque siempre parecía ir pensando en cualquier cosa, menos en lo que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que le salía con un comentario agudo, y es que habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que el asunto de Harry y Hermione no era precisamente un tema que se tratara mucho en la casa. La única que a veces los nombraba era su madre, pero de inmediato cerraba fuertemente los labios, y sus cejas se juntaban hasta casi tocarse.

Ginny no decía nada, al menos no cuando estaban todos juntos; quizá y si lo hiciera con Luna, no tenía como saberlo. En cuanto a él, hacía lo mismo que su padre y hermanos; quedarse callado.

Luna lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, jugueteando con uno de los raros pendientes que usaba, y que al parecer, no se quitaba ni para dormir.

—Ron, ¿realmente crees que puedes hacer como si ellos no existieran?—le preguntó, con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

—Por supuesto que no. Los veo todo el tiempo, tenemos mucho que hacer, sólo que estos días no iré a la ca…perdón, la Academia, por las fiestas, ya sabes—se corrigió con rapidez.

—Pero no se trata de que _tengas_ que estar con ellos, sino de que son tus amigos, y no puedes ignorarlos, ¿cómo podrías después de todo por lo que han pasado? No son tan cercanos a mí, como ocurre contigo, y los aprecio muchísimo—le dijo ella, como si encontrara absurda la idea de que él pudiera no pensar lo mismo.

El muchacho cabeceó nuevamente, entre molesto y avergonzado. Lo primero porque nadie le había preguntado nada a Luna, y ella hablaba como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Y por otra parte, no le gustaba que le hicieran ver algo que ya le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez.

—Pero no son mi familia, y la familia siempre está primero—replicó con cierta brusquedad—ellos actuaron mal, y lastimaron a mi hermana, ¿qué esperaban que fuera a pasar?

—Qué raro, siempre pensé que ellos también eran tu familia—mencionó la joven, abriendo aún más sus ojos—y no le hicieron daño a Ginny a propósito, debes saberlo, los conoces bien.

Ron empezó a sentirse aún más incómodo bajo el escrutinio de la chica, por lo que le hizo señas para que bajara la voz, y la guió fuera del salón, hacia las escaleras.

—Mira, no te ofendas, pero eso es algo que debemos resolver entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no vas a dormir antes de que a alguien se le ocurra bajar? Si Ginny se entera del asunto de los regalos, no creo que se lo tome muy bien—dijo.

—Bueno—Luna no pareció ofenderse por el tono brusco, sólo se encogió de hombros—¿sabes? A mi si que me gustaría que ustedes tres fueran mis hermanos.

Y con esa simple frase, le hizo un gesto de despedida, y subió los peldaños dando de brincos, pero sin hacer mayor ruido.

Ron iba a subir también, pero la verdad era que dudaba pudiera dormir, así que se encaminó a la cocina, para pensar mientras comía uno de los panecillos dejados por su madre. Clásico de Luna, confundir a la gente diciendo siempre lo que pensaba.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La mañana de Navidad, lo primero que notó Hermione al despertar, fue que Harry no estaba a su lado, y que a diferencia de otros años, no tenía los regalos sobre su cama.

Tomó su bata, y tras acomodarse un poco el rebelde cabello, salió de la habitación, y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón principal de la casa.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Harry, sentado junto al árbol, y estirando la mano hacia el montón de paquetes envueltos.

—¿Serías capaz de abrirlos sin mí?—le dijo, una vez que estuvo a unos pasos.

El muchacho dio un brinco, poniendo las manos tras la espalda de inmediato, y rompiendo a reír cuando vio la expresión divertida de su novia.

—Claro que no—le aseguró, mientras se ponía de pie para abrazarla—Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry—correspondió ella.

Tras un largo beso, Harry la tomó de la mano para que se sentaran juntos sobre la alfombra.

—Espero que no te moleste que bajara nuestros regalos; me gusta más cuando están bajo el árbol—le explicó.

—No hay problema—sonrió ella—La verdad es que había pensado en dejarlos para más tarde, ya sabes, luego de la cena…

—¡¿Qué?—Harry la miró casi horrorizado.

—Estoy bromeando—se rió Hermione.

El muchacho le dirigió una falsa mirada ofendida, apresurándose a tomar un primer paquete, lo mismo que ella.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato, sacando cosas y comentando lo que habían recibido, sin dejar de bromear por las camisetas idénticas que Luna les había enviado con el dibujo de un extraño tipo de dragón que movía los ojos.

—El Snorback de cuerno retorcido, supongo—comentó la joven, mirando la imagen con desconfianza.

—Espero que le gustaran los pendientes que elegiste para ella, se los merece—mencionó él—yo sólo le envié una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Le gustaran ambas cosas, no te preocupes—aseguró Hermione—¡Mira las semillas que envió Neville!

—Sólo espero que no crezca nada que intente asesinarnos—comentó el muchacho.

Continuaron abriendo obsequios, rodando ambos los ojos al ver el mezquino regalo de los Dursley, sin darle mayor importancia; y comentando la suerte de Hermione porque sus padres siempre preferían preguntarle con anterioridad qué era lo que deseaba.

Por supuesto, se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que no había un paquete para ellos de parte de la señora Weasley, lo que les dio un poco de pena, pero ignoraron pronto el asunto sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

Al final, sólo quedaban un par de paquetes al pie del árbol, y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tú primero—se apresuró a decir la chica.

—¿Qué pasó con las damas primero?—replicó el muchacho.

—Esta dama escoge que abras primero tu obsequio—insistió ella poniendo el atado en sus manos, con ademán ligeramente nervioso.

Harry abrió el paquete, encontrándose con un pequeño dije, al parecer muy antiguo, que parecía haber sido trabajado en piedra, con una figura tallada; tenía una cinta de cuero, muy antigua también, para llevarlo al cuello.

—¿Y bien? ¿No te gusta?—Hermione lo contemplaba insegura por su silencio.

—No es eso, claro que me gusta, es sólo que nunca había visto algo así—el muchacho lo examinaba desde todos los ángulos, aparentemente fascinado por el objeto.

Hermione se acercó para pasar un dedo sobre la superficie de la piedra, en tanto hablaba con voz tenue.

—No estaba segura de qué darte, ¿sabes? Fui por todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, y de pronto, en una de las más pequeñas, lo encontré, y supe que debía ser para ti.—continuó ante la mirada extrañada de Harry—No sé exactamente de qué época es, pero ese dibujo grabado es una runa. Tal vez para alguien más fuera sólo un pedazo de piedra, pero yo sé lo que significa.

Harry recordó de inmediato lo mucho que le gustaba a Hermione el estudio de las runas; más de una vez la había visto saltar, emocionada, al encontrar algún texto antiguo para traducir.

—Esta es especial, se llama "Wird", y es una de mis favoritas. No sólo protege a quien la lleva, sino que tiene un significado más amplio. Esta runa representa el poder del destino, y, como lo que debe ser, pasará de algún modo, aunque siempre tengamos la opción de cambiarlo, de empezar nuevamente cada etapa de nuestra vida; es un poco confuso, pero me gusta—comentó ella, con la mirada fija en el dije.

El muchacho la escuchó asombrado; nunca hubiera imaginado que un solo símbolo pudiera significar tanto. Y eso acerca de empezar, de un nuevo inicio; no podría pensar en nada más apropiado para lo que le pasaba en este momento, y Hermione lo sabía, ella siempre lo sabía.

Con un movimiento seguro, se ató el colgante al cuello, y lo miró satisfecho.

—¿De verdad vas a usarlo?—Hermione sonrió, muy feliz.

—Claro, si está muy bien, y hasta va a protegerme, eso no viene nada mal; además, se ve bien, no es como esa cosa que le regaló Lavander a Ron en sexto, ¿te acuerdas?—se rió el chico.

—No me lo recuerdes—la joven fingió un escalofrío.

Harry tomó el último paquete, algo inseguro, por la forma en que lo sostenía, y se lo tendió a la muchacha.

—No fui buscando de tienda en tienda como tú; la verdad es que ni siquiera lo he comprado, pero quería que lo tuvieras—confesó, un poco apenado.

Hermione desenvolvió el paquete, encontrándose con una pequeña caja, y al abrirla, sonrió encantada.

Dentro, sobre un paño, descansaba una sencilla pulsera de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas engarzadas.

—Era de mi mamá—mencionó Harry, casi susurrando—Cuando fui a Gringotts para buscar algo de dinero, se me ocurrió dar una mirada entre las cosas que están guardadas en algunos baúles, y la encontré.

—Ay, Harry…—la chica le puso una mano libre sobre el brazo, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

—Estoy bien, en serio, nunca me di tiempo para hacerlo, y me alegra, o no habría encontrado esto—le aseguró—Estaba en esta caja, y me gustó mucho, así que la tomé y se la mostré a Moody; ya sabes, él conoció a mis padres, y pensé que quizá la había visto alguna vez.

—¿Y lo hizo?—preguntó ella con curiosidad, acariciando la pulsera.

—Sí, aunque él no acostumbra fijarse mucho en esas cosas, como me dijo—medio sonrió el muchacho—pero recuerda que mi padre se la dio a mi madre justamente aquí, cuando era el Cuartel de la Orden, y que Sirius se burló mucho porque le dijo que era… ¿Cómo dijo Moody? "tan bellas como tus ojos", o algo así.

Hermione se quedó mirando el brazalete, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?—le pidió.

Él se apresuró a hacerlo, y luego tomó su mano.

—Te queda bien—sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Harry, significa mucho para mí, y es un honor llevar algo que fue de tu madre—lo abrazó.

—A ella le encantaría que lo tuvieras, lo sé—aseguró, muy convencido.

Luego de eso, tomaron un rápido desayuno con Kreacher, al que debieron convencer para que se sentara a la mesa con ellos, y tras pasar la mañana conversando, y darle un obsequio al elfo, que agradeció conmovido, salieron para el Cuartel de los aurores, ya que no sólo iban a cenar, sino que también querían ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, como Travis había tenido la amabilidad de casi ordenarles.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Laria llegó al cuartel a media tarde, con los nervios más alterados que de costumbre, y un humor terrible. No volvería a poner un pie fuera de esa casa, hasta que las fiestas pasaran. Toda la gente parecía ir corriendo, como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

En momentos como ese, extrañaba más que nunca la tranquilidad de su hogar, en las afueras de Atenas; el mar siempre le ayudaba a calmarse, y tenía la suerte de ocupar una casa muy cerca. Aquí, en cambio, el ruido era constante, y eso la volvía loca.

Apenas alcanzó a dejar el abrigo en el recibidor, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Moody, que le hizo señas para que se acercara a un rincón bajo la escalera. Miró alrededor, y al no ver a nadie más, fue hacia él.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó el viejo en un susurro.

—Tenía algo que hacer—replicó la bruja en el mismo tono.

El auror arrugó su mutilada nariz, refrenando las ganas de indagar más; si fuera un asunto relacionado con su misión, ella se lo habría dicho.

—¿Dónde están los otros?—inquirió Laria a su vez.

—Potter y Granger acaban de llegar, están ayudando a Taylor en la cocina; Kim, lo mismo que tú, salió, pero dijo que volvería a tiempo para la cena—indicó Moody—Hace días que quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué?—Laria se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

Moody movió su ojo mágico por todos lados, aún dentro de su cabeza, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírlos.

—Necesito saber si Rookwood no te ha dicho nada. Aún un mortífago idiota como él debió darse cuenta de que no fue_ Veritaserum_ lo que le diste—mencionó.

Laria resopló, disgustada, mirando nuevamente sobre su hombro antes de contestar.

—Sólo han pasado unos días, y apenas si entro a dejarle algo de comer, además de que lo mantenemos vendado. Sé también que no le ha dicho nada a Kim o Travis, cuando alguno de ellos me cubre, o ya estaría enterada—le hizo ver ella—Tal vez es aún más inútil de lo que crees y se contenta con estar vivo.

—Bien, asegúrate de que continúe así. A cualquier costo—ordenó más que pidió el viejo.

Laria se acercó aún más, apenas moviendo los labios.

—¿Vamos a continuar con esto, Alastor?—preguntó con tono angustiado—Debe haber otro modo, las cosas pueden salir muy mal, los estamos traicionando…

—¡Ya te lo dije!—la cortó con brusquedad el auror, bajando la voz de inmediato—Ellos no lo saben ahora, pero lo hacemos por su bien. Se necesita a gente como tú y yo para acabar con el mal de raíz, muchacha, no me hagas pensar que cometí un error contigo.

La bruja retomó su expresión impasible, alzando la barbilla inconcientemente.

—Por supuesto que no, seguiré ayudando—le aseguró.

—Bien—asintió el mago—Ve con los otros, todos necesitamos descansar un poco, pero mantente alerta; estaré en la biblioteca.

Laria lo observó cojear, apoyado en su bastón, y una mezcla de frustración e ira se dibujó en sus facciones.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

—Travis, ¿estás seguro de que has preparado un pavo antes? ¿Y a lo muggle?—Harry veía al auror con inquietud.

—Vamos, Harry, confía en mí; he visto a mi madre hacerlo desde que recuerdo, mira como Hermione no duda—el rubio hizo un gesto despreocupado.

Hermione tuvo que fingir un suave ataque de voz, para enmascarar la risa. Vaya que dudaba, pero no creía que pudiera pasar algo tan terrible, así que continuó encargándose del pudín.

—Creo que Potter quiere saber si puede comerlo sin morir envenenado—Laria entró a la cocina, dando una mirada alrededor.

Harry y Hermione la vieron con precaución, nunca sabían con qué podría salir. Travis, en tanto, la miró con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué te parece si lo pruebas primero y así nos enteramos?—rumió, variando la temperatura del horno con la varita.

—¡Travis!—Hermione lo reprendió.

—¿Qué? Es sólo una idea—el rubio se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que giraba a mirarlos.

Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, casi listos para una explosión de parte de la bruja, pero ella no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿pueden encargarse ustedes?—les preguntó a los chicos.

—Seguro—Hermione contestó de inmediato por ambos.

Harry asintió, apoyándola, y le hizo un gesto a Travis para que fuera con Laria, aunque el otro no parecía ir de muy buena gana.

Una vez fuera, y cruzado de brazos, sin cambiar su mala cara, Travis vio como la bruja se dirigía al salón, y cogía un paquete del aparador.

—Toma—le dijo.

Travis miró la caja desde todos los ángulos, sin tocarla.

—¿Explotará si la abro?—preguntó desconfiado.

—No presiones—una mirada fría fue más que suficiente para intimidarlo.

El rubio suspiró, y tomando el paquete, lo desenvolvió, dejando caer sobre el piso los restos de papel.

Sonrió asombrado al encontrarse con una pequeña réplica del Santa Claus que la bruja arruinara.

—No sabía que el otro fuera de tu madre, lo lamento; hazle llegar mis disculpas en cuanto la veas, por favor—le dijo ella, muy seria, mientras lo veía darle vueltas al muñeco—No pude encontrar uno del mismo tamaño; estaban agotados, o eso dijo la mujer de la tienda.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—Travis miraba el juguete sin dejar de sonreír.

—En un Centro Comercial, por supuesto, no venden cosas como esta en el Callejón Diagon—mencionó ella, un poco exasperada.

—¿Entraste a un Centro Comercial? ¿En serio?—soltó una carcajada sólo de imaginarlo.

Laria arrugó la nariz; sólo de recordar a ese gentío, empezaba a temblar.

—Era lo justo, debí hacerlo. Kim tenía razón; fui impulsiva, y destruí algo muy importante para ti. Tal vez esto no sea suficiente, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir—le dijo, muy honesta.

Travis, sin dejar de sonreír, dejó el muñeco sobre la chimenea, y se acercó a la bruja para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, que la tomó desprevenida.

—Gracias, Laria, con una disculpa hubiera bastado—dijo, ignorando su rigidez—Feliz Navidad.

Laria empezó a mover los brazos, no muy segura de qué hacer, apenas dándole torpes golpecitos en la espalda.

—Sí, si, Feliz Navidad para ti también—replicó, para agregar con rapidez—Ahora suéltame, o te echo un Avada.

El rubio hizo lo que le pedía, muy contento, y dirigiéndole una cálida mirada.

—Y pensar que iba a ponerle salsa picante a tu pavo—confesó entre risas.

La bruja lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, lista para empezar una nueva discusión, pero la llegada de Kim la detuvo.

—No empezarán a discutir, ¿verdad?—el auror miró de uno a otro.

—Tranquilo, Kim, ya casi somos amigos—sonrió el rubio, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de Laria—¿Dónde estabas? Es de mala educación llegar sólo a comer.

—Debí recoger unas cosas—replicó su compañero sin alterarse.

—¿Qué cosas?—el auror empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo para ver si llevaba algo.

Kim suspiró, y sacó la varita, haciendo aparecer un par de pequeñas cajas en su mano.

—Esto es para ti, Laria, felices fiestas—dijo, extendiéndole una.

La bruja lo vio, sorprendida por el gesto. No esperaba un obsequio de nadie, y menos de Kim, que ni siquiera acostumbraba celebrar la Navidad.

—¿El otro es para mi?—Travis lo miró, entusiasmado.

—En mi país no acostumbramos hacerles obsequios a otros hombres, Travis, así que sólo traje algo para las damas—le explicó su amigo.

—¿Entonces no es para mi?—el rubio pareció defraudado.

—¿Eres acaso una dama?—contestó el otro, un poco burlón—¿Ha llegado ya Hermione?

—Está en la cocina, con Potter, te acompaño—Laria iba desenvolviendo el paquete mientras caminaba.

Travis fue con ellos, rumiando algo acerca del machismo oriental, y si podría devolver las cajas de chocolates que había comprado.

Hermione recibió también su obsequio, muy agradecida, y le hizo un discreto gesto a Harry para que dejara de mirar a Kim de mala manera.

Las brujas vieron encantadas que les había dado similares alfileres para el cabello, obviamente orientales, con diseños muy delicados.

De inmediato, empezaron a comentar cómo podrían llevarlos, comparando los dibujos.

—Mujeres—suspiró Travis, desconcertado—apenas si se decían dos palabras, y ahora mírenlas.

Los otros lo ignoraron, ocupados en ver si la comida estaba ya lista, y preparándose para servirla.

Una vez que llamaron a Moody, se repartieron las labores para llevar todo al comedor, que Travis había olvidado decorar, pero Laria se encargó de hacer aparecer una serie de adornos, que se enroscaron alrededor de la mesa, las sillas, y que hasta empezaron a flotar sobre ellos.

Kim se ofreció a llevar la comida levitando, ya que más de uno se inquietó al ver que Travis pretendía acercar las cacerolas sin magia. Harry y Hermione se las arreglaron para hacerle entender que con hacer la comida a lo muggle ya era bastante; no era necesario causar un accidente por su terquedad.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila; aún Kim y Laria dejaron de lado su parquedad habitual, comentando que era la primera vez que celebraban la Navidad.

—No puede ser, aún los magos la celebran, lo sé; tal vez no como los muggles, pero…—Travis hizo una pausa, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pudín a la boca; había arrasado con su ración de pavo y puré.

—En mi país es cada vez más común festejarlo, cierto, pero nunca fue costumbre en casa—explicó Kim.

—Tampoco en la mía, pero nunca me molestó; ni siquiera llamó alguna vez mi atención—reconoció Laria.

—¿Quieren decir que nunca habían recibido un obsequio en Navidad? ¿Ni siquiera un par de calcetines?—preguntó Harry, pensando que visto desde ese lado, los Dursley casi parecían agradables.

Kim y Laria intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, confundidos de que su confesión causara tanta curiosidad.

—Lo que ocurre es que estos dos vienen de familias muy antiguas; y además, apegadas a las tradiciones de los magos—intervino Moody.

—Ya, pero dejar a un niño sin regalos en la mañana de Navidad…—Travis rodó los ojos, no muy convencido de su argumento.

—Las personas no extrañan lo que no conocen, Travis, eso es todo—Kim se encogió de hombros.

El rubio estuvo tentado a discutir esa afirmación, pero prefirió morderse la lengua, al menos por una noche, y continuar la charla.

Entre otras cosas, descubrieron con sorpresa que todos eran hijos únicos, incluido Moody, por supuesto; y que salvo en el caso de Hermione y Travis, los demás habían perdido a sus padres, si bien no trataron mucho el tema.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, y luego de recoger la mesa, llevaron el café al salón, en tanto Moody iba a buscar una vieja botella de whisky de fuego que tenía escondida en la biblioteca.

Iban por su segunda taza de café, cuando Travis lanzó una exclamación de disgusto.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Harry.

—Odio decirlo, pero creo que deberíamos llevarle algo de comer al mortífago; me parece que nadie le ha dado nada desde el desayuno—recordó él, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo lo haré—se ofreció Laria de inmediato.

—No, iré yo, aún no has terminado tu bebida—se apresuró Hermione a adelantarse.

—¿Estarás bien?—Harry hizo el amago de incorporarse también.

—No te preocupes, Harry, ese tipo no podría hacerle daño a nadie—Travis lo calmó—Sólo no le quites los grilletes, puede comer con ellos.

Hermione corrió fuera de la habitación, y tras llenar una bandeja, subió hasta el ático, cuidándose de retirar lo hechizos de protección para lograr entrar, pero manteniendo la varita en alto.

Una vez dentro, dejó la comida en una pequeña mesa, e hizo que levitara hasta quedar frente al prisionero, que apenas sintió su presencia, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, olfateando el aire.

—Voy a darle algo de comida, desataré su mordaza y quitaré la venda, pero deberá arreglárselas para comer, ¿de acuerdo?—con un rápido movimiento de varita fue haciendo lo que decía.

El mortífago pestañeó, enfocando con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la luz, y tosió para aclarar su garganta. Su cuerpo se mantuvo firmemente atado a la silla, con los pies bien unidos por un grillete, lo mismo que sus manos.

Hermione procuró mantener la vista fija en la pared, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el desagradable sonido que hacía al sorber el agua.

—Te conozco—la rasposa voz se dirigió a ella, luego de engullir un trozo de pan.

La chica no respondió, ni movió un solo músculo.

—Eres la amiguita de Potter—continuó el brujo—Has crecido.

Hermione no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada asqueada.

—¿También estás con esta gente? ¡Idiotas! Como si encerrándome fueran a detener lo que vendrá—casi escupió, despectivo.

—Lo haremos—la chica lo vio desafiante, pero el otro le respondió con una risa burlona.

—¿Eso crees? Ya lo veremos, _sangre sucia_—dijo.

Hermione iba a preguntar el porqué se sentía tan seguro, pero la puerta se abrió, y al girar a ver, se encontró con el rostro adusto de Laria.

—Están preocupados por ti abajo, Hermione; ve tranquila, yo me encargo—le dijo.

—¿Segura?—la chica dudó.

—Oh, sí. Sé como tratar con esta escoria, ¿no es verdad, mortífago?—le dirigió una mirada altanera.

El brujo la miró a su vez, con expresión calculadora, pero sin decir una palabra.

—¿Lo ves? Baja ya, o vendrán a buscarnos a ambas, diles que todo está bien—insistió a la muchacha.

Hermione, tras titubear un momento, asintió, y tras hacerle un gesto de despedida, sin ver al mortífago, dejó la habitación.

Apenas estuvo segura de que sus pasos se perdían escaleras abajo, Laria levantó la varita para asegurar la puerta, e insonorizar el lugar.

—¿Miedo de que sepan los tuyos que eres una traidora?—se burló el otro.

La bruja se acercó un par de pasos, y tras hacer a un lado la mesa con comida, colocó la varita justo sobre el pecho del hombre.

—Tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas que dejar en claro—le dijo con tono ominoso.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_**N.A.**_ Me he tardado algo en actualizar, pero razones no me han faltado; y aquí me tienen de vuelta, que con suerte no ha sido tanto tiempo, y les dejé un capítulo más que largo, pero no quise cortarlo.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Tuvimos la esperada reunión navideña, pero antes de eso pasaron muchas cosas. Para resumir, Laria parece haberse tomado la vigilancia de Rookwood como algo muy importante, pero más de uno empieza a recelar un poco de ella, como Harry y Kim; sin embargo, ninguno puede imaginar lo que está haciendo. También Draco sigue trabajando, pero no ha averiguado nada nuevo, y va a tener que tomar medidas extremas; visitar a papá Malfoy, qué miedo. Espero que el momento Harmony les gustara, más que nada el intercambio de regalos, que deseaba fueran cosas significativas; y el verlos juntos y tan contentos. Creo que Luna está haciendo mucho bien en lo poco que la vemos, porque le ha dado a Ron algo en qué pensar. En cuanto a la cena en sí, de todo un poco. Laria tuvo un gran gesto con Travis, y queda otra vez claro que lo que sea que esté tramando Moody, no le gusta nada, pero tanto ella como Kim se abrieron un poquito para saber algo más de ellos. Y la parte final, no sé qué pensar de esta mujer, a ver con qué nos sale luego.

Ahora sí, respuestas a los reviews:

_**Holly:**_ Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal todo? Espero que este capi te gustara, que hemos tenido de todo un poco, sucediendo en un espacio corto de tiempo. Aquí has tenido a un Draco muy reflexivo si quieres para ti solita, y el pobre va a tener que hacer algo que obvio no le gusta nada; ir con el padre, pero necesita que alguien lo ilumine, ni modo. Luna siendo tan genial, claro, y tratando de hacer entrar un poco de luz a Ron, que puede ser muy cabezota. Momento Harmony hasta decir basta, y todo lo que pasó en la cena. Espero que me digas lo que te ha parecido, y leer pronto algo nuevo tuyo. Un besote, y gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos muy pronto.

_**Yuuki**_: Hola, aquí de vuelta, y espero que te gustara el capi, que me ha costado y ha sido muy largo, pero quería compensar la espera. Algo de Draco, de Luna, Ron, mucho Harmony, y la bendita cena con intriga incluida. Hubo un momento muy interesante entre Laria y Travis para hacer volar tu imaginación. Ya me dirás qué te pareció, un besote.

_**Esciam:**_ Otra vez con de todo un poco, amiga. ¿No te decía que estaba a full con esto? Que me han salido veinte páginas, imagínate, pero no lo quise cortar, sino tratar de cubrir todos los frentes; manía escritoril. Sospecho que ahora estarás shippeando a Laria y Travis más que nunca, ¿verdad? No te culpo, estoy igual, aunque él es más entusiasta, y la verdad que ella nos pone las cosas muy difíciles; me parece que tiene un gesto adorable, y de pronto como que se va para el lado oscuro; más le vale que tenga buenos motivos, imagínate si Travis se entera. Algo me dice que esa visita de Draco a papi Malfoy les puede servir de mucho, ya veremos. Harmony a montones, que deseaba ese momento lindo de intercambio de regalos, y amor a montones, que dejo después información para que los "vean". Y Kim también tuvo su gesto para con las chicas, si es un caballero donde los haya, eso sí. Además, Luna tan bella, que no te respondí eso, creo, pero también la quiero mucho, y después de Hermione es mi favorita; sólo espero que a Ron le sirvieran sus consejos. Ya me contarás qué te pareció, un besote, ya me pongo a la comedia, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Hermione V:**_ Hola, ¿qué tal todo? Aquí con un capítulo muy largo, ocurriendo muchas cosas, y todo en un corto espacio de tiempo, pero quería cubrir todos lo frentes. Ya vimos que el que Rookwood no hablara con el Veritaserum no convenció a todos, especialmente a Kim, que es muy observador, y Harry, desconfiado por naturaleza. Ya no sé qué pensar de Laria, tiene gestos preciosos, como puede ser una traidora en potencia, nunca se sabe. Ese Rookwood, mortífago como es, no podía dejar de notar que allí había algo raro; y pronto, en su momento, sabremos de qué fue esa charla. Mucho Harmony, intercambio de regalos incluidos, que dejo luego una nota al respecto, y la linda Luna intentando hacer entrar en razón al cabezota de Ron; muy a su estilo, a ver si lo logra. Espero te gustara el capi, muchas gracias por los ánimos, un besote, y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

_**Magdal**_: Hola, espero que tu Internet ande ya bien, y pudieras leer tranquila, que me he pasado con la extensión del capi, pero me negaba a cortarlo, era un todo en un periodo corto de tiempo, y quería que lo leyeran junto. Harmony por montones, juntos e intercambiando regalos de navidad, ¿a que son bellos? Por cierto, que respecto a eso, dejo nota para que los "vean". Luna, que es amor y nada más, le ha dado a Ron algo en qué pensar, ojalá sirva. Hubo un momento Travis/Laria muy shippeable, que estoy como algunas ya. Y el final, que ya no sé qué pensar de esta mujer. Espero que el capi te gustara, gracias por estar ahí, un besote, nos leemos.

_**Pam:**_ Aquí tuvimos a Draco para que lo ames más; y así un montón de cosas, espero que te gustara el capi, que ha habido de todo un poco en esta temporada navideña. Supimos más que pasa con el mortífago, que de tonto no tiene un pelo, y sabe que Laria está jugando de algún modo, pero jamás se lo diría a nadie más. Pronto, en su momento, sabremos de qué fue esa charla. Laria tiene sus cosas, así que me pregunto si es buena, no tanto, o se deja llevar por la influencia de Moody. Mucho momento Harmony con unos regalitos significativos, que por cierto dejo nota luego, y todo el alboroto en casa de los aurores. Ojalá te gustara el capi, un besote, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos.

_**Bella-Bere:**_ Hola, aquí con más de un Malfoy muy reflexivo que ha tomado una decisión; va a tener que ir con papá Malfoy, ni modo, ojalá que le sea de utilidad. Laria tuvo un buen gesto para con Travis, pero luego hizo algo que podría hacer a uno pensar mal, ya nos enteraremos de qué se trae con Moody, aunque al parecer no es algo malo, pero no es bueno tampoco actuar a espaldas de los demás. Mucho Harmony, para verlos juntos y felices, intercambio de regalos mediante, que espero les gustara a ustedes también, lo tuve que pensar mucho, deseaba cosas significativas para ambos, y dejo nota abajo para que puedan "verlos"; también lo de Kim, que tuvo un buen gesto, a pesar de lo que pueda sentir. Ojalá te gustara todo el capi, muchas gracias por alentarme, y seguro que nos leemos pronto, un besote.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi corazón, te acabo de enviar un corto correo para saber de ti. En cuanto a la historia y tu review, la verdad que no se me había ocurrido juntar a Kim y Hermione en un one shot o historia paralela, ya me dejaste con la idea. Espero que te gustara la historia, que ha costado lo indecible, con la enfermedad y eso, y todavía me doy el lujo de escribir un capitulo larguísimo, soy el colmo, pero empecé y no había quien me pare. Ojalá que este te gustara, que lo he hecho con mucho cariño e intentando cubrir todos los flancos, para que la historia fluya. Mucho Harmony y el rubio de tus amores. Ya me contarás qué te pareció, un besote, y que estés muy bien, nos leemos pronto, y se te quiere también hasta el infinito y más allá (cómo me hacer pensar eso en Toy Story, bien que me conoces)

_**Pam:**_ Hola, apenas te contestaba hoy el review, me alegra que te gustara el anterior capi, y espero que algo así fuera con este también. Aquí tuvimos otra breve pero muy importante aparición de Luna, que es maravillosa, y quiere ayudar a todo el mundo, a ver si le ayuda a Ron un poco. Travis, siempre como él para hacernos reír un poco, y pudimos conocer un poco más de Laria y Kim, ambos con buenos gestos, pero también es cierto que de la primera no se sabe bien qué pensar. Draco tiene trabajo pendiente y no le queda otra que ir con su padre, a ver cómo le va, y si le sirve de algo. Harmony por montones, para los amantes de la pareja. Besos y nos estamos leyendo.

Ahora si, sólo para decirles que como los quiero mucho, y para agradecer el apoyo, busqué algunas imágenes de los que imagino fueron los obsequios de Harry y Hermione, y también los de Kim; pueden verlos en el blog, justo con este capi, que también lo cuelgo allí. Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Y también muchas gracias a quienes añaden la historia a favoritos y alertas. Pueden hacer a esta autora estresada muy feliz con sus comentarios, que siempre son bien recibidos, y sirven de aliento, que viene genial. Y con eso, nos despedimos, un beso, y ojalá mi gracia sea buena, y nos leamos pronto. Aglaia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; lo demás es fruto de mi delirante imaginación. A acomodarse, que este capítulo ha salido un poco largo.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La celebración de Año Nuevo transcurrió con sencillez para Harry y Hermione, una vez más en casa de sus nuevos amigos.

Kingsley apareció para cenar con el grupo, aprovechando también la reunión para informarse de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, y los avances con el mortífago.

Desde luego, le defraudó saber que, en general, era poco lo que podían contarle, pero coincidió con Kim en que el tenerlo prisionero no dejaba de ser un punto a su favor.

Se ocupó, también, de entregarle a cada auror un paquete enviado por su respectivo Ministerio. Su cooperación, si bien secreta, contaba con el aval de cada uno de sus jefes de Departamento, y obviamente, era necesario mantenerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría en Inglaterra, de lo que se encargaba Kingsley. Así mismo, ellos parecían considerar necesario que fueran sus propios subalternos quienes también les informaran al respecto, y así se lo indicaban en las misivas que encontraron. Ninguno le dio mayor importancia, eran trámites comunes en su trabajo.

Dentro de los paquetes, a su vez, adjuntaban algunas cartas enviadas por sus familiares, ya que ellos no podían ponerse en contacto directo con ellos, al no saber en donde se encontraban exactamente. Travis tuvo mucho cuidado de no mencionar que él había desobedecido la regla más de una vez al mantener una comunicación constante con su madre. Tan solo recibió la carta con mucha emoción, como si realmente hubieran pasado meses sin saber de ella; por supuesto que sus amigos no lo delataron, aunque Laria le hizo una mueca burlona desde el otro lado de la mesa.

La griega dejó de mofarse de su compañero al ver que sus abuelos le habían escrito, y dejó aflorar una sonrisa poco común en ella, pero se negó a hacer mayores comentarios, y se guardó el pergamino para leerlo luego en privado.

Todos notaron que Kim no recibió más que la carta de sus superiores, pero guardaron prudente silencio, especialmente porque él no pareció afectado en lo absoluto; al parecer, era lo que esperaba.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron casi hasta el amanecer del primer día del año, conversando en el salón, y dándole vueltas a todas las teorías que venían manejando, lo mismo que Kingsley; sin embargo, pronto el sueño los venció, por lo que debieron despedirse para regresar a casa y descansar.

Poco después de que los chicos se fueran, Kim se ofreció a acompañar a Kingsley hasta su residencia, a lo que el Ministro aceptó en gran medida para tratar algunos temas con él referentes a la situación con sus superiores. Mientras Travis se encargaba de ordenar el salón, lo que hizo con tan poca eficiencia como era de esperar, considerando que no dejaba de bostezar, Laria subió a darle una mirada a Rookwood, bajando casi de inmediato, luego de asegurar que todo estaba en orden. El rubio asintió somnoliento, y tras desearle tanto a la bruja como a Moody las buenas noches, a pesar de estar ya amaneciendo, subió a su habitación.

La griega dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, mirando al mago que daba de golpes con el bastón sobre el suelo.

—Él sabe—dijo, tras detenerse junto a la chimenea—el mortífago.

Moody no se sobresaltó, sólo detuvo por un segundo sus rítmicos golpecitos, para reanudar el movimiento sin elevar ni una ceja.

—¿Qué sabe?

—Está convencido de que los traiciono, y que por eso no usé el _Veritaserum_ en su interrogatorio; cree que soy alguna especie de espía, o algo así—Laria hizo una mueca de asco al hablar.

El viejo asintió, aparentemente complacido.

—Eso está bien.

Laria se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Eso está bien? —Repitió incrédula—¿Cómo puede eso estar bien? Moody, yo no soy una traidora, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Cierto, y eso es suficiente. ¿Qué te importa lo que piense un sucio mortífago? Nos conviene que crea eso de ti porque así mantendrá la boca cerrada, y todo irá como está planeado.

—¿Y los otros? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—la aprehensión en sus palabras no pasó inadvertida al mago.

—No eres la clase de persona que preocupa por lo que piensen los demás, es por eso que confié en ti en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? Eres fría, y sabes lo que realmente importa. El resto, olvídalo—la taladró con la mirada, dejando el bastón.

La bruja miró sus pies para evitar ser escudriñada de ese modo, demasiado confundida para discutir.

—En su momento les explicaré—fue lo único que replicó.

Moody se encogió de hombros, al parecer indiferente a su preocupación.

—Como quieras, eso ya es asunto tuyo; sólo recuerda que deberás esperar al final. Siempre y cuando sobrevivamos a todo esto, claro—mencionó muy tranquilo.

—Tú lo has dicho, Moody, _si_ sobrevivimos—Laria dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta del salón, que habían dejado cerrada para evitar ser oídos—Voy a la cama.

El brujo la vio abandonar la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza, con un asomo de lástima en su único ojo.

—Descansa bien, muchacha, ahora que puedes; pronto no habrá tiempo para dormir—susurró a la nada, dando un buen trago a su petaca.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron se las arregló para dejar todo el equipaje de Ginny y Luna en un compartimiento vacío del Expreso de Hogwarts; tal y como le pidió su hermana. Era una suerte que pudiera hacer magia sin las restricciones de la minoría de edad, porque de otro modo ahora estaría completamente adolorido.

Se acercó a una ventana para ver a sus padres en el andén, con Ginny. Su madre se agachaba para decirle algo, mientras su hermana se pasaba una mano con discreción por los ojos. ¡Oh, no! Que no empezara a llorar otra vez. Tal vez fuera un poco egoísta de su parte, pero empezaba a desesperarlo esa actitud; esperaba que con las distracciones de Hogwarts intentara superar su pena.

—No te preocupes, seguro que en cuanto lleguemos al castillo se sentirá mejor; tenemos los EXTASIS este año, y además es capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Los _plimpies_ podrían ayudarla también, espero que mi padre consiga enviarme algunos—la voz de Luna lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?

—Los _plimpies _son criaturas mágicas que en esta temporada liberan una especie de polen, muy bueno para hacer sentir mejor a quienes se sienten tristes o deprimidos—la Ravenclaw se explicó con claridad, sin quitar sus ojos saltones del rostro aturdido de Ron.

—No me refería a…no importa, ojalá que hayan muchos de esos plimpos, o lo que sea; le harán falta—señaló con un gesto a su hermana, que subía los escalones del tren.

—Eso creo, porque nadie puede sufrir para siempre, Ronald; ya se le pasará. Ginny es una chica muy linda y buena, estará bien.

—Si tú lo dices—suspiró el muchacho, no muy seguro—El silbato sonará en cualquier momento, será mejor que baje. Que tengas un buen curso.

—Gracias, lo mismo para ti—Luna pareció muy agradecida por los buenos deseos, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, un poco exasperado. No creía buena idea recordarle que en la Escuela de Aurores no llevaban los periodos del mismo modo que en Hogwarts.

Cuando estaba ya en la escalinata, listo para bajar al andén, le sorprendió ver a Luna correr en su dirección y que se parara de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Saluda a Harry y Hermione de mi parte, diles que estoy muy feliz por ellos, y que espero que les haya gustado mi obsequio de Navidad—le pidió.

—Luna, en este momento ellos y yo no tenemos esa clase de charlas, ya lo sabes.

—Pero las tendrán—la rubia se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, y dando saltitos, regresó a su lugar, sin darle tiempo a contestar, justo para encontrarse con Ginny, que llegaba en dirección contraria.

Ron suspiró, y les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, bajando apenas para reunirse con sus padres en el andén, en tanto se anunciaba la partida del expreso con un sonoro pitido.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Pasó casi un mes sin que obtuvieran noticias importantes en el Cuartel de los aurores, salvo alguna que otra referente a la incursión de Nott en suelo inglés; pero por orden de Moody, debieron conformarse con seguirlo, porque les advirtió que no toleraría otro enfrentamiento como el que tuviera con Travis, sin importar las circunstancias. Ya que el viejo conocía muy bien el temperamento impulsivo del rubio, procuró que fuera Kim quien se ocupara de esos seguimientos.

Las clases, por otro lado, se habían reiniciado tanto para Harry y Ron en la Academia de Aurores, como para Hermione en la de Leyes Mágicas.

El pelirrojo parecía encontrarse aún más incómodo, si cabía, en presencia de su amigo, lo que según Hermione era un signo claro de lo confundido que se sentía, o al menos eso fue lo que ella le dijo a Harry cuando le habló al respecto. Y ciertamente lo creía, pero no deseaba darle falsas esperanzas a Harry diciendo abiertamente que la ausencia de ira en Ron era un buen síntoma. Por mucho que lo apreciara, sabía de sobra que presionarlo nunca daba buenos resultados.

Ahora mismo, ella se encontraba en una situación más que complicada, intentando convencer a Moody de que hablara con Kingsley para que le permitiera a Draco Malfoy visitar a su padre en la prisión. Aún estaba sorprendida de que el muchacho se le acercara los primeros días de clases en la biblioteca para pedir su ayuda, o, mejor dicho, exigir que hiciera algo si deseaba obtener algún tipo de información, porque él ya estaba harto de solicitar al Ministerio un permiso especial, siendo rechazado una y otra vez.

En el Cuartel, con Harry a su lado, y Ron apoyado en la chimenea, mirando al techo, como parecía sentirse más a gusto, la joven hacía lo posible por conseguir que Moody entrara en razón. Laria veía de un lado a otro desde el sillón que ocupaba, en apariencia muy cansada, por las profundas ojeras que adornaban su semblante, en tanto Travis se entretenía dándole vueltas a la varita entre los dedos. Kim llevaba ya varios días fuera, cumpliendo con sus labores.

—Moody, por favor, no perdemos nada con intentarlo—empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por repetir los mismos argumentos.

—Granger, niña, no puedes ser tan ingenua—Moody la observaba como si creyera que había perdido el juicio—No vamos a ayudar a ese muchacho para que vea a su padre, que es mil veces peor que él.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, y le dirigió a Harry una mirada abatida.

—Moody, escucha, cuando Hermione me habló de esto, reaccioné igual que tú, me pareció una locura—el joven ignoró la expresión ofendida de su novia, y continuó—Pero no podemos negar que los argumentos de Malfoy son válidos. Si alguien puede saber lo que el viejo Nott planea, ese es Lucius Malfoy; después de todo, perteneció al grupo de seguidores más cercanos a Voldemort, y pudo enterarse de algo relacionado con Holda.

—Pero, Harry, tú mismo acabas de decirlo—Travis dejó el juego con la varita—Malfoy era cercano a Voldemort, no al abuelo de Nott; y ya tenemos todos claro que el traer de vuelta a Holda no era un tema que se tratara en las reuniones de mortífagos.

—Cierto, pero recuerda que había también una extraña relación entre Voldemort y Nott; no es imposible que le permitiera hablar del asunto, al menos en teoría—Hermione insistió—Y según Draco, su padre fue uno de los pocos seguidores cercanos a Voldemort que llegó a tratar al viejo Nott antes de que desapareciera.

—Además, Narcisa Malfoy le dijo a Hermione y Kim que ella y su esposo eran muy aficionados a la historia de Holda, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué no podría saber algo más él?—Harry la apoyó de inmediato—Y seamos honestos. En este momento, cualquier cosa serviría, porque no estamos avanzando en lo absoluto, y confiarnos en que Nott dejará de hacer el ritual sólo porque tenemos a Rookwood encerrado es ridículo.

Moody miró al muchacho con disgusto, pero cabeceó de mala gana.

—No lo sé, esto no le hará ninguna gracia a Kingsley—chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, Moody, ¿qué va a hacer el chico? Hablamos de Azkabán, no Disney World—Travis rodó los ojos—Si Harry y Hermione están tan seguros de esto, yo no voy a poner trabas, sólo espero que sirva de algo.

El viejo ignoró la mirada anhelante de los más jóvenes, y señaló con un gesto seco a Laria.

—¿Qué piensas?

La bruja se pasó una mano por el cabello, con la vista al frente, y sin variar su expresión perdida.

—Opino lo mismo que Travis—no dijo más, sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio?—el rubio la miró con estupor, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Weasley?—fue el turno de Ron para ser taladrado por la mirada fría del auror.

—¡Caramba, Moody! Qué democrático estás hoy, ¿no prefieres que esperemos a Kim para que puedas preguntarle también?—Travis fracasó aparatosamente en su intento de permanecer serio.

Ron bajó la vista para devolver la mirada al viejo.

—A Malfoy no le confiaría ni un knut; es un asqueroso traidor, y cobarde. Apuesto que sólo quiere ganar tiempo con ese invento de que su padre sabe algo; lo único que le interesa es que continúen cuidándolos a él y a su madre de Nott—el pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos a la exclamación de Hermione—Pero tampoco creo que vaya a conseguir hacer alguna de las suyas en Azkabán, así que si quieren perder su tiempo, yo no me voy a oponer.

Tan pronto como el joven terminó de hablar, volvió la vista al techo, golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato.

—Bueno, como no estoy seguro de si Weasley nos está llamando idiotas o nos apoya, creo que podemos asumir que estamos todos de acuerdo—Travis se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con Kingsley—Moody no pareció del todo convencido—Pero el chico Malfoy no irá solo.

—Ya había pensado en eso, yo iré con él—tan pronto como Harry habló, cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en él, con similar intensidad.

—¡De ninguna manera!—Hermione casi saltó del asiento, adelantándose a los demás.

—¿Estás loco?—Ron dejó su actitud indiferente y caminó hacia su amigo con el rostro alterado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?

Laria y Moody sacudieron la cabeza, pero fue Travis quien se apresuró a contestar con su estilo habitual.

—No lo sé, Harry, déjame pensar, ¿qué puede estar mal? Oh, sí, tal vez el hecho de que hacerte entrar a Azkabán sería como refregar un jugoso filete en las narices de un león hambriento. Sí, esa me parece una explicación razonable.

Harry rodó los ojos, acusando el golpe, pero sin perder su escasa paciencia.

—Los prisioneros no tienen varitas, Travis, ni energías siquiera para intentar algo. Además, sólo iré acompañando a Malfoy para hablar con su padre; nadie tiene que saberlo, puedo llevar una capucha, o…

—Harry, por favor, no creo que sea una buena idea; deja que sea yo quien vaya—Hermione volvió a hablar, intentando sonar convincente—Malfoy ya está acostumbrado a tratar conmigo, y no llamaré la atención, no tienes que exponerte de ese modo.

—¡Dios, ustedes son increíbles! Eso de sacrificarse el uno por el otro es muy bonito, pero poco práctico. Yo acompañaré al chico Malfoy, siempre he querido saber cómo es Azkabán por dentro—Travis intervino nuevamente.

Antes de que Harry pudiera insistir, la voz de Moody se hizo oír.

—Estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque un auror extranjero, que no debería estar en Inglaterra, no podrá entrar a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, sin atinar a refutar eso.

—Pues voy yo—Ron habló después de unos minutos en silencio—Nunca he visitado Azkabán, pero mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio, así que no debería ser muy extraño que me vean por allí.

Harry y Hermione giraron a verlo, mucho más sorprendidos que los demás.

—Ron…—la joven lo miró entre preocupada y agradecida.

El muchacho desvió la vista, aún más incómodo, y evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con la mirada de sus amigos.

—Moody, habla con Kingsley, y cuando tengan una fecha, díganle a Malfoy que lo acompañaré. Y no voy a discutir el asunto con _nadie_.

Quedó claro que con nadie se refería a Harry y Hermione, por lo que ambos intercambiaron una mirada, comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones de Ron. Tal vez, después de todo, ya no estuviera tan molesto con ellos.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Hermione veía con una media sonrisa a Harry, mientras él permanecía recostado sobre la alfombra del salón. Se inclinó con cuidado para no dejar caer la bandeja con té y pastelillos que llevaba; haciendo al muchacho a un lado con un gesto para así acomodarse junto a él.

—Estás pensando en Ron—afirmó, más que preguntó, en tanto le acercaba una taza.

Harry se incorporó lo suficiente para apoyar la espalda en el sillón, alargando una mano.

—Si no supiera que la legilimencia no es tu fuerte, estaría preocupado—rió.

—Sólo te conozco bien.

—Entonces sí que debería estar preocupado—el muchacho acusó el golpe cariñoso con otra risa.

La joven apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tras dejar su taza sobre una mesita lateral.

—¿Crees que ya no está tan molesto con nosotros? De otro modo no se habría ofrecido a acompañar a Malfoy—Hermione ahogó un suspiro.

—Eso espero, pero no estoy seguro. Es decir, _sé_ que aún está molesto, sino no sería Ron, no es de los que olvidan las cosas con facilidad, pero también creo que al menos intenta ser más justo con nosotros, eso es algo.

Hermione hizo una mueca, divertida por su indecisión, y sacudió la cabeza, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, Harry, ¿no es eso lo que me dices siempre?—le recordó.

—¿Lo hago?

—Todo el tiempo. Yo te creo, claro, pasamos por muchas cosas, pero de algún modo u otro resulta que tenías razón.—hizo el resumen sin variar su expresión.

—Vaya, eso quiere decir que en realidad soy bastante acertado.

—Harry…

—Estoy bromeando, todos sabemos que eres tú quien siempre tiene razón—dejó también lo que llevaba en las manos para pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

Hermione no discutió eso, pero se acurrucó más contra él. El silencio se instaló entre ellos por unos minutos, sólo se oían sus respiraciones acompasadas y el crujir de los leños en la chimenea.

—De verdad te amo—la voz de Harry sonó extrañamente ronca.

—¿Porqué lo dices como si acabaras de descubrirlo?

—No es eso, es sólo que…no lo sé. Pensaba en lo que ocurre con Ron, y todo este asunto de La Noche de Walpurgis, pero tan pronto como te veo, siento que nada de eso importa, y sé que está mal y es egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo; tú estás conmigo, y eso es suficiente, esa es mi definición de estar bien—Harry se encogió de hombros como si no supiera qué más decir, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

Hermione se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, elevando ambas manos para sostener el rostro de Harry ante ella, acercándose tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron.

—Eso es lo más hermoso que he oído en mi vida.

—¿Estás segura? Has leído mucho—el muchacho intentó bromear.

—No arruines este momento—le advirtió ella.

—¿Cómo podría? Es perfecto—Harry se las ingenió para pasar las manos por la cintura de la chica, y deslizarla sobre la alfombra, acomodándose con cuidado sobre ella.

—Todo estará bien, Harry, lo prometo. Estaremos juntos, las cosas con Ron se arreglarán, y acabaremos con los Nott—la joven acarició su cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry la miró fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido, como si una idea hubiera pasado por su mente.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo—Hermione pasó la mano del cabello al puente de su nariz para alisar la pequeña arruga que se había formado—Seremos felices, Harry, estoy segura.

Él no respondió, tan solo se inclinó para besarla con ardor, enredando las manos entre sus ropas, y acercándola tanto que casi no podían respirar, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, olvidándose de todo con facilidad, inmersos completamente en ese momento que compartían.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

—No puedo creer que me hagan pasar por esto; es humillante, no necesito un guardián, y menos si se trata de ti—Draco lanzó un bufido indignado.

Ron se mordió la lengua para no contestarle como hubiera deseado; se contentó con cerrar fuertemente los puños al lado del cuerpo.

La entrada a Azkabán había sido más sencilla de lo que había supuesto. Con el permiso que Malfoy consiguiera de Kingsley no le hicieron mayores preguntas, pero más de uno de los aurores que custodiaban la entrada lo vieron de pies a cabeza, extrañados de que un Weasley llegara a la prisión con un permiso similar, y con semejante compañía.

El pelirrojo no tuvo problemas para inventar alguna excusa referente a que su padre le había pedido que vigilara al muchacho, además de que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer el lugar. Sí, claro, como si alguien en su sano juicio quisiera pasar la tarde de un sábado visitando a un grupo de criminales y admirando la decoración del lugar más lúgubre del mundo mágico. Sólo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera comentarlo con su padre, porque no tenía idea de que le podría decir sin poner en evidencia a Kingsley.

Tuvo que contener un escalofrío de aprehensión al cruzar la entrada resguardada por los dementores, y pudo notar que Malfoy no lo estaba pasando mejor. Aunque las criaturas ya no tenían la libertad de que gozaron en otros tiempos, el Ministerio se vio en la necesidad de ceder para que al menos les permitieran mantener aseguradas las entradas y salidas de la prisión. Muchos ciudadanos les temían, pero estaban de acuerdo en que no podían prescindir del todo de ellas. Lo máximo que Kingsley consiguió en su administración, fue prohibir su entrada a los corredores en los que se encontraban las celdas, para evitar que torturaran a los prisioneros todo el tiempo con su presencia.

Malfoy se frotó las manos sudorosas con discreción, haciendo lo posible por no bajar la mirada, o variar su expresión indiferente; no iba a hacer el ridículo justamente frente al pobretón de Weasley, primero muerto.

El auror que los acompañó hasta el corredor más custodiado, en el que se encontraban los presos de máxima seguridad, no hizo más que mirarlo con desconfianza, en tanto aconsejaba a Ron que no le quitara la vista de encima ni un segundo.

Pronto llegaron frente a una puerta de acero que el auror tocó suavemente con su varita, recitando un hechizo que ninguno de los muchachos alcanzó a comprender. De inmediato, la maciza superficie sufrió un extraño cambio, ya que parte de ella desapareció, dejando unos sólidos barrotes en su lugar, que les permitió observar al hombre sentado sobre un catre, dándoles la espalda.

—Nuevas medidas de seguridad; si alguno toca los barrotes, sentirá como si le lanzaran diez _crucios_ muy potentes—obviamente, miró a Draco cuando dijo eso, variando su expresión por una más amable al dirigirse a Ron—La nota del Ministro dice que debo dejarlos a solas. Recuerda que si necesitas algo, sólo debes hacer un gesto, estaré justo en la entrada del corredor.

Ron asintió, con una sonrisa temblorosa, en tanto el auror se retiraba, no sin antes gritar de mala manera.

—¡Malfoy, tienes visita!

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que su padre giraba hacia la entrada de la celda.

En más de una ocasión, Ron había dicho que ver a Lucius Malfoy pudriéndose en una celda de Azkabán sería una visión más que agradable, pero del simple deseo a la realidad, había una gran diferencia.

Ese hombre aún más delgado de lo que podía recordar, con los huesos sobresaliendo del cuerpo, envuelto en una túnica harapienta, que hacía lo posible por mantener la expresión desdeñosa, y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con movimientos que parecían costarle gran trabajo, no se parecía en nada a la imagen del brujo arrogante que recordaba. Y Malfoy debió pensar exactamente lo mismo, porque hubiera jurado que hizo amago de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían llegado, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, en tanto miraba de uno a otro, con una expresión calculadora en los ojos, que eran lo único que parecía conservar tal y como recordaban; grises y fríos.

—¿Qué es esto, Draco? La primera vez que vienes a visitarme, ¿y traes a esta clase de compañía?—el desprecio era más que evidente en su voz.

Draco avanzó apenas los dos pasos que retrocediera, evitando fijar la mirada en el rostro de su padre.

—No he venido a visitarte, necesito hacer algunas preguntas, y creo que eres el único que podría contestarlas. En cuanto a Weasley, sólo ignóralo, has como si no estuviera aquí.

El mayor se rió entre dientes, al parecer satisfecho por la conducta de su hijo. Ron, en tanto, empezó a sentir como su naciente compasión desaparecía.

—Empieza a hablar, Malfoy, no tenemos todo el día, y recuerda que estaré oyendo cada palabra—el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose con cuidado en la fría pared frente a la celda.

Draco le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero no replicó, tan solo se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de los barrotes, cuidándose de tocarlos. Por primera vez desde que llegó, fijó los ojos en los de su padre, con una mezcla de lástima y rencor que no pasaron inadvertidos para el mayor.

—Necesito que escuches atentamente lo que voy a contarte, padre, y piensa bien antes de responder, porque de lo que sepas, depende no sólo mi vida, sino también la de mi madre—el ligero temblor en la voz de Draco fue casi imperceptible.

Lucius lo taladró con la mirada, mostrando una curiosidad que apenas si pudo disimular.

—Adelante, Draco, soy todo oídos.

Su hijo inspiró profundamente, empezando a hablar. No había acordado con Ron o los otros qué sería lo que iba a decirle a su padre, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de tratar todo el tema a grandes rasgos, haciendo hincapié en su necesidad de conocer todo lo relacionado con Holda, ya que la solución del misterio sería un alivio tanto para él como para Narcisa.

Obvió con maestría todo lo relacionado a las visitas de Hermione y Kim a su casa, sus sospechas de que Harry Potter parecía estar trabajando con un grupo de extranjeros para detener a Nott, así como también cualquier dato que pudiera resultar demasiado revelador. El porqué cuidó tanto sus palabras, en vez de detallar la situación punto por punto, como era de esperar, sorprendió a Ron, pero no dijo nada, a lo mucho elevó las cejas, desconcertado.

Cuando Draco calló, sin quitar ni por un segundo la mirada de su padre, un silencio ensordecedor pareció envolverlos.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para observar mejor a su hijo, en tanto Ron se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, atento a lo que fuera a decir.

—Interesante.

Draco bufó, al parecer disgustado por la expresión de su padre.

—¿Interesante? —Repitió—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Por supuesto que no, Draco, tengo mucho más que decir, pero debo reconocer que todo lo que me has contado resulta más que…interesante, ¿no lo crees? Viejo loco, jamás creí que fuera a hacerlo—la última frase pareció causarle mucha gracia, porque sonrió, mirando el techo, como si recordara algo.

—Entonces conoces al viejo Nott, y sabes qué trama—su hijo dio unos pasos sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Claro que lo sé, y también tú, acabas de decirlo. Quiere traer a la Gran Holda de vuelta.

—Sí, pero lo que necesito que me digas es lo que _no sé_—Draco arrastró las palabras, armándose de paciencia.

Su padre se puso de pie con esfuerzo, alisándose las raídas ropas, quedando a milímetros de los barrotes.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco? No me digas que quieres evitar la vuelta de Holda, piensa en todo lo que podrás obtener si apoyas a los Nott en esto; no tienes por qué temer—el brujo bajó mucho la voz, para evitar ser oído por Ron.

Draco suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar sus ideas, al parecer muy disgustado.

—¿No has oído nada de lo que dije? Nott está loco, tanto o más que su abuelo, y quieren arrastrarme a esto, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, y no voy a permitir que lastimen a mi madre para obligarme—contestó, en voz alta—Hemos pasado por demasiado gracias a ti, merecemos que nos ayudes a salir de esta.

Lucius no varió su expresión calculadora, mirando de su hijo a Ron, que no perdía palabra de lo que hablaban.

—Sé que no te interesa la vida de los que vaya Nott a matar, y que al parecer estarías feliz si traen de vuelta a Holda, pero también sé que te importa el linaje de los Malfoy, y créeme cuando te digo que no me pondré de parte de los Nott, así que matarán a madre, y luego irán por mí. Tú vas a podrirte en esta celda, y ya no quedará nada de tu sangre allí fuera—Draco cambió de táctica, golpeando donde sabía que a su padre le dolería más.

El mayor arrugó la nariz, sondeando con sus grises ojos en los de su hijo, buscando qué tanto habría de verdad en su amenaza.

—¿Morirías para ayudar a esta gente?—el desprecio en su voz era más que obvio.

—No, claro que no lo haría—Draco se encogió de hombros—Pero no quiero ser el títere de nadie, y menos de esos dos locos, ya he tenido bastante de eso, ¿recuerdas? No es mucho lo que te pido, padre, sólo dinos lo que sabes de Holda, y cómo planea traerla de vuelta esta gente, eso es todo.

Lucius suspiró, dibujando una mueca amarga en su rostro, y caminando de vuelta al interior de la celda, hasta ocupar el viejo catre.

Draco y Ron esperaron a que hablara, disimulando su impaciencia.

—No traté tanto como me hubiera gustado a Theodore Nott, el mayor. Era…bueno, es un hombre brillante; ya te habrás enterado de la farsa de su muerte, claro. Es fuerte, pero viejo, nunca mostró los mismos ímpetus del Señor Oscuro, parecía que todo lo que pasaba por su mente se quedaba allí, sólo se contentaba con apoyar la causa. Cuando le pidió permiso a nuestro Lord para retirarse a vivir solo, dejando a su hijo en su lugar, él se lo concedió sin dudar; él ya había dado mucho, y creo que secretamente deseaba alejarlo de nosotros; como dije, tal vez no fuera un hombre de acción, pero tenía mucho para decir.

—¿Y?—Draco lo apremió a continuar—¿Qué era eso que decía? ¿Les hablaba de Holda?

—Los de más edad, y con más educación, conocíamos de sobra el mito; nos hablaban de ella desde la cuna, a modo de historias. Nunca lo hicimos contigo porque el Señor Oscuro podría tomárselo a mal; lo mismo pasó con muchos de mi generación y sus hijos, por respeto a nuestro Lord.

—Sí, claro, lo último que hubiera deseado es tener competencia—Ron no pudo reprimir el comentario sarcástico, ganándose un par de miradas ceñudas.

—Por favor, ignóralo, no dirá más—Draco lo vio con una clara advertencia.

Lucius resopló fastidiado, pero asintió.

—Nott decía con frecuencia, cuando se sentía en confianza, y jamás en presencia del Señor Oscuro, que los problemas del mundo mágico se solucionarían con el regreso de Holda. Pensaba que podría ser un apoyo para nosotros, y que se levantaría para reinar, dejando a los muggles en el lugar que les correspondía. Tal vez sepas que ella no odiaba a los muggles, ni sentía un especial desprecio por ellos, algo que jamás comprendí, si he de ser honesto. Al parecer, ella prefería tenerlos a su servicio, que la adoraran; pero demarcando siempre la diferencia que había entre ellos y nosotros.

—Eso no debió gustarle a la mayoría—Draco elevó las cejas.

—Por supuesto que no, era ridículo, pero eran solo cuentos, historias que oyes de un hombre viejo por el respeto que te inspira, pero a las que no le das mayor importancia. Y cuando se fue, lo olvidamos, había muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

—Pero debió decir algo especial, ¿nunca te dio la idea de que sabía cómo traerla de vuelta? He leído que a través de los siglos muchos lo han intentado, pero nadie lo consiguió—su hijo pareció interesado, a su pesar, en el relato.

—Claro que sí, nunca faltan tontos que se creen mejores de lo que son en realidad. Pero Nott era distinto, un estudioso, un verdadero adorador; creo que el Lord Oscuro pensaba que estaba un poco loco, y por eso lo ignoraba. Pero a veces había tanta lucidez en él, era perturbador el modo en que hablaba, lo seguro que parecía. Más de una vez nos comentó que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla regresar; que llegado el momento actuaría. Lo escuchamos, sí, pero no le dimos mayor importancia. Hasta ahora.

—Sé cuándo se hará el ritual, y en dónde, pero lo que no entiendo es lo referente a las ofrendas; como te dije, ha raptado ya a un squib y a una mestiza, ¿tiene alguna relación con el status de sangre todo esto?—Draco miró por el rabillo del ojo al auror que continuaba en la entrada del pasillo, vigilando.

—Sí, y no—reconoció el brujo, frunciendo el ceño—Los sacrificados deben ser cuatro, es verdad, y el status de sangre es importante, pero no como podrías creerlo, no es un acto de discriminación, o un afán de diferenciar. ¿Nott te habló de los traidores?

—Dijo "la sangre de los traidores seré derramada". ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Cuando Holda desapareció, hace siglos, de inmediato sus seguidores fueron al lugar de reunión en Harz, para invocarla. Creían que su señora los había dejado porque ya no se sentía amada y respetada; no tengo idea de si estaban o no en lo cierto. Se dice que como una ofrenda de su adoración, escogieron a cuatro personas para sacrificarlas durante el ritual; un squib, un mestizo, un hijo de muggles y una sangre limpia. Dudo que a Holda le hubiera importado en absoluto el status de sangre, tal vez le diera lo mismo si escogían a cualquiera. Pero las cosas salieron mal—Lucius pareció reflexionar en sus palabras, mirando al frente con seriedad.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó su hijo, y Ron hubiera querido hacerlo también, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Que los sacrificados no estaban nada contentos de participar, nadie les preguntó su opinión—rió con burla—A último momento, cuando el espíritu de Holda estaba siendo invocado, e iba a producirse la ofrenda de sangre, se volvieron en su contra. No sé cómo lograron escapar de sus seguidores, tal vez los que podían hacer magia aprovecharon que no les quitaron sus varitas; como fuera, arruinaron la oportunidad, y se escondieron para evitar ser castigados. Los muggles que vivían en la zona se enteraron de lo que pretendían hacer los brujos, y cerraron la entrada al lugar, vigilando con el apoyo de algunos magos que tampoco deseaban a Holda en la tierra. Pasó el tiempo, los primeros seguidores murieron, y la historia fue perdiéndose hasta que sólo quedaron retazos.

—Pero Nott sabe de todo esto, por eso busca también a personas con distinto status de sangre—Draco habló, tras pensar a toda velocidad—¿Padre?

—Ya te lo dije, Draco, es un hombre brillante, tal vez en la rama de su familia la historia permaneció intacta, como en la mía, no es imposible. Según esta leyenda, Holda se sintió tan ofendida cuando los que debían ser sacrificados en su nombre le dieron la espalda, que no volverá a la tierra hasta verse resarcida; es por eso que los otros que intentaron traerla de vuelta fallaron, no sabían de esto.

—Entonces Nott irá por un sangre limpia y un hijo de muggles—Ron habló con preocupación, ignorando las miradas de los Malfoy—¿Y sabe si es importante su identidad? ¿Puede ser cualquiera?

Lucius lo miró con desagrado, pero asintió de mala gana.

—Supongo que puede ser cualquiera, sí, o podrían ir tras sus descendientes; no conozco los nombres, pero es posible que en la zona de Harz aún se recuerde de quienes se trataba. Si es así, y encuentran alguna conexión entre ellos y los que ya han sido secuestrados, eso significa que van tras la misma sangre, la sangre de los traidores. De no ser así, entonces son escogidos al azar, respetando, sí, las diferencias en el status de sangre, tal como se hizo en el primer intento para traer a Holda de vuelta.

Draco asintió tras un momento en silencio, dándose cuenta de que su padre continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Piensa bien lo que harás, Draco, nuestra familia ya ha pasado demasiada vergüenza, esta podría ser la última oportunidad de enmendarnos—el tono suave y sedoso consiguió que Ron frunciera el ceño y mirara de uno a otro con desconfianza.

El rubio miró a su padre, sacudió la cabeza, y una mezcla de pena y asco deformó sus facciones.

—Le diré a madre que estás bien—dijo apenas, para luego girar hacia donde estaba el auror—¡Oye, tú! Ya terminamos aquí. Weasley, ¿vas a quedarte?

Ron vio caminar a Draco por el corredor sin darle una segunda mirada a la celda de su padre, y tras dudar, mientras el auror se acercaba para sellar la puerta, lo siguió.

—Gracias por la ayuda, saldremos solos, le daré sus saludos a mi padre—le dijo al auror al pasar a su lado con rapidez—¡Malfoy, espera!

No tuvo problemas para encontrar al muchacho en un recodo del camino a la salida, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, y la mirada perdida.

Dudó un momento, pero se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser muy brusco con él.

—¿Estás bien?—jamás pensó que le preocuparía el bienestar de Malfoy.

Lo único que obtuvo por su buen gesto fue una mirada de fastidio.

—Perfectamente—Draco se enderezó, recobrando de inmediato su actitud altiva—Date prisa, ¿quieres? Supongo que debes ir corriendo con Granger y los otros a dar un reporte de la visita a mi padre; más les vale que con toda la información que obtienen gracias a _mí_, hagan algo útil.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar una réplica apropiada. Malfoy estaba tan odioso como siempre, y tenía razón en algo; debía volver cuanto antes al Cuartel, algo le decía que al fin estaban tras la pista correcta.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A.** No puedo menos que ofrecer disculpas por la demora, de verdad que lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como les comenté a algunas de ustedes que tuvieron la bondad de comunicarse conmigo, me he pasado semanas bloqueada en lo que a esta historia se refiere, y avanzando a cuentagotas. Me apena haberlos tenido esperando tanto tiempo, pero también tengo claro que ustedes no se merecen menos que mi mejor esfuerzo y el que les haga llegar un trabajo hecho con dedicación, así que espero sepan disculpar la tardanza.

Bueno, he procurado hacer un capítulo completo y algo más esclarecedor, notando también cómo pasa el tiempo, además del desarrollo de lo que ocurre. Para empezar, algo de la reunión de año nuevo que no tuvo mayores sobresaltos, a excepción de la charla privada entre Moody y Laria; creo que está claro que ella no es una mala persona, pero posiblemente tome malas decisiones al dejarse influenciar por Moody. Intento que se vea también como poco a poco el enfado de Ron hacia sus amigos va haciéndose menor, porque tratándose de él, es de esperar que no se le pase con facilidad, pero si alguien podía ayudarle con eso, fue Luna. Nuestro amigo no pudo contener las ganas de ayudar a los suyos, aunque tuvo cuidado de acercarse demasiado, pero sus amigos lo conocen, y además la relación de Harry y Hermione va bien, y esperemos que siga así. En cuanto a la visita a papi Malfoy, pues procuré respetar su personalidad, pero nunca lo había tocado, así que espero quedara bien; lo importante es que ha echado muchas luces sobre lo relacionado con Holda, y ahora sólo les falta a nuestros chicos atar un par de cabos.

Ahora sí, aunque ha pasado un tiempo, comentarios cortitos a sus a sus reviews:

_**Holly:**_ Hola, linda, gracias por tu mensaje, ya ves que tardé, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Mira que subiste tu nuevo oneshot antes que yo, espero que nos presentes una nueva historia pronto. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Intenté abarcar las emociones de los personajes en lo posible, y para tu placer y el de otras, mucho Draco; sólo espero que quedara IC, uno de mis temores. Bueno, ya me cuentas qué opinas, un besote.

_**Esciam:**_ Amiga, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba avanzando? Tengo que logarlo si quiero entrar al Big Bang, ya veremos. Seguí tu consejo de beta en el último review para controlar algunos puntos de los diálogos; seguro que todavía se ve mucho de eso, pero iré de a pocos, o eso espero. Como que Laria aquí casi ni abrió la boca, pero era de esperar, y Travis siempre tan él. En cuanto a los demás, mi temor es que Lucius esté raro, pero procuré hacerlo tan IC como he podido; primera vez que lo toco, literariamente hablando, claro. Y continuar con la trama principal es también muy importante. Ya me cuentas qué te pareció. Besos, nos leemos.

_**Yuuki:**_ Hola, mil disculpas por la demora, espero que te gustara este capítulo; como que los misterios se van develando para que pronto todo encaje. Me alegra que sigas allí, fiel al cañón. Mucho Harmony, y algo de Draco con su padre para dilucidar intrigas. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi vida y mi corazón, no te digo mucho porque con el pedazo de testamento que te acabo de enviar ya has de tener bastante. Ojalá que te puedas dar un tiempo para leer esto, y te haya gustado el capítulo. Mucho rubio de tus amores, y mira que al parecer Ron está madurando. Besos, hasta el infinito y más allá.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por el ánimo vía twitter, me vino fenomenal. Espero que te gustara la escena Harmony, es tan lindo ver a estos dos juntos y felices, ojalá que sigan así, aunque nunca se sabe, tengamos fe. Ahora con lo que Lucius le dijo a Draco y Ron, seguro que podrán averiguar mucho más, ya empiezan a esclarecerse los misterios, y por qué han tardado tanto en traer de vuelta a Holda. Feliz con los trailers, y no pongo más para no spoilear, pero estoy muy emocionada, casi quiero acampar frente al cine. Espero que te gustara el capi, muchos besos, nos leemos pronto.

_**Katsa:**_ Mi querida, ¿cómo va todo? Espero que bien, y que llegues a leer esto, con una escena Harmony para tu placer y el de varias. Sé de tu cariño por los mortífagos, así que espero no haber arruinado la personalidad de Lucius, pero se hizo lo que se pudo; me lo imagino así en prisión, muy él. Ahora vemos que lo de los sacrificios no es cosa tan sencilla, y al menos tienen un porqué, sólo falta que los chicos cojan la pista y se hagan de todo el rompecabezas. Ojalá te gustara el capítulo, un abrazo muy grande, a ver si nos leemos pronto.

_**HermioneV:**_ Hola, ya viste que estoy de vuelta, me alegra no haber tardado todavía más, empezaba a desesperarme. Un poquito de Luna, muy poco, pero lo necesario, ella no necesita más para ponerle el mundo a uno de cabeza, y a Ron lo ha ayudado mucho. Intento mostrarlo al menos un poquito más maduro, y aunque no esté dando de saltos por sus amigos, al menos los ayuda. Algo de los Malfoy, y al fin un hecho concreto de un testigo directo para saber más del ritual, y de donde viene. Les corresponde ahora a los chicos seguir la pista. Espero que te gustara el capi, muchos besos, nos leemos pronto.

_**Bella:**_ Hola, tan linda, me alegra estar de vuelta. Espero que como buena amante del Harmony disfrutaras su pequeña escena y su interacción. Un poco más de Ron intentando ser mejor, con ayuda de Luna, y con los Malfoy sirviendo mucho más de lo que una imaginaría; ya vimos que Lucius no fue nada simpático, pero si Ron y Draco son listos, pueden sacar mucha buena información y terminar de esclarecer esto; ojalá que Nott no se entere. A ver si te gustó el capítulo, gracias por los ánimos, un beso, nos leemos.

_**Pam:**_ ¿Qué tal? Aquí de vuelta, lamento la tardanza, pero un capi largo nunca viene mal, al menos para resarcirles un poquito. Harmony, que espero te gustara, interacción de grupo, y lo más importante, la visita a papá Malfoy en Azkabán, mira que ha dicho cosas muy importantes, aunque su mente se haya ido para otro lado, aunque al parecer Draco no va a hacerle caso, pero nunca se sabe, esperemos que no. Ya los misterios se van develando, y las pistas se hacen más claras. Ojalá que te gustara, un besote, nos leemos pronto.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por los ánimos, aquí me tienes otra vez con la historia dando lata. Ojalá que este capítulo te gustara, intenté que tuviera de todo un poco para no perder el hilo, y lo más importante, que Lucius les aclarara muchas cosas vitales a Draco y Ron, que no habría ido de no ser por sus amigos, espero que eso signifique que se arreglarán pronto. A ver qué te parece todo esto. Muchos besos, nos leemos pronto, gracias por estar allí.

Bien, antes que se me pase, muchas gracias por los ánimos, porque cada que me sentía frustrada por la falta de ideas, releía sus comentarios, y eso me ayudó muchísimo. Gracias también a quienes leen por allí en las sombras, a ver si se acercan a la luz; sería genial contar con ustedes. Ahora sí, hasta pronto, espero, muchos besos, y nos estamos leyendo. Aglaia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi más que afiebrada imaginación.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La región alemana de Harz es un lugar tan inhóspito como intimidante. Rodeada por montañas, con escasa vegetación, y un frío que hiela los huesos.

A mediados de febrero, cuando la nieve arreciaba en las horas más imprevistas, no era de extrañar que no se viera un alma en las cercanías.

Este ambiente de quietud casi sobrenatural fue bruscamente roto por el sonido simultáneo de dos chasquidos, seguidos por un estornudo tan sonoro que de haberse encontrado alguien más en las cercanías, con seguridad se habría sobresaltado.

—¡Travis, por favor! ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto?—Kim veía a su compañero con disgusto.

El rubio se pasó la manga del abrigo por la congestionada nariz, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Kim, pero no pude evitarlo, ¿cómo es posible que este frío no te mueva ni un pelo?

—Estoy acostumbrado, el Invierno en Corea es muy crudo—el auror miraba de un lado a otro, escudriñando la zona.

—Pues yo soy australiano, y preferiría estar en un congelador; apuesto que son más cálidos—refunfuñó.

Kim se cruzó de brazos, sin alterarse.

—¿Has terminado ya de quejarte?

Travis se encogió de hombros, ajustando mejor los guantes y dando una cabezada resignada.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien, entonces podemos volver al trabajo; vamos—Kim empezó la marcha hacia el sur con paso firme.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, roto cada cierto tiempo por los estornudos de Travis, lo que conseguía tan solo hacer que Kim rodara los ojos sin mirar atrás.

—Supongo que te parecerá una tontería si pregunto por qué nos aparecemos tan lejos, ¿verdad?—el rubio iba unos pasos retrasado.

—Para ser honesto, si, en parte; creí que era obvio.

—¿No queremos llamar la atención?—Travis tanteó no muy seguro.

Kim suspiró, enmascarando apenas una sonrisa divertida.

—Eso resultará imposible, porque deseamos llamar la atención de estas personas; lo que debemos evitar es llegar de improviso, ya que podrían tomarlo como una intrusión.

—Y quieres dejar en claro que venimos en son de paz—el auror rió, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada apreciativa a su amigo.

—Exacto.

Tras dar un largo rodeo para cruzar un puente colgante, que entusiasmó a Travis, vieron una pequeña aldea a lo lejos. El sol empezaba a ocultarse, por lo que nos les extrañó comprobar que las luces dentro de cada casa estuvieran encendidas, así como que no se viera más que a un par de hombres andando por el centro de la minúscula plaza.

—Por cierto, deja que sea yo quien hable—Kim se acercó con paso tranquilo hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de los lugareños.

Los aurores no se sobresaltaron cuando tuvieron un par de varitas apuntándoles al pecho, sino que mantuvieron la expresión calmada, aún cuando los extraños empezaron a farfullar algunas palabras que no alcanzaron a comprender.

—Disculpen, pero no somos de por aquí, ¿no conocerán por casualidad a alguien que hable nuestro idioma?—Travis se adelantó tanto como le permitió la varita que no dejaba de apuntarle.

—Dije que yo iba a hablar.

—Pero no decías nada. Quizá discutían cómo matarnos, y tú tan tranquilo—Travis respondió al regaño de Kim en un murmullo.

—¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?—el siseo inesperado interrumpió su discusión.

Uno de los hombres se había adelantado aún más, dejando a su compañero quieto, sin alterar el semblante desconfiado.

—¿Lo ves? Si uno no pregunta, no se entera—Travis vio a Kim con expresión satisfecha—Este amable señor habla nuestro idioma y puede ayudarnos; es más, no me extrañaría que…

El rubio calló cuando la varita se pegó a su cuello, y el gesto del otro se hizo aún más adusto.

—¿Siempre habla tanto?

—En realidad, el frío lo controla bastante—Kim levantó una mano suavemente, como llamando a la calma—No queremos molestar, solo buscamos ayuda.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?—el hombre no vaciló ni un instante, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

—Información.

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más claro que eso—ni un cambio, lo que solo consiguió exasperar aún más a Travis, que dio un paso al frente, sin importarle chocar contra la varita.

—Lo siento, pero me estoy congelando aquí, y ustedes hablan como en una mala película de espías.

—¿Una qué?—Kim intentó hacerlo retroceder en vano.

—Sangre pura, de lo que se pierden—el rubio rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose al aldeano—Mira, amigo, no venimos a molestar, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad, queremos ayudarles con un asunto que podría ser de su interés. ¿Por casualidad no les suena de algo el nombre de Holda?

La pregunta tuvo el efecto deseado, porque los extraños retrocedieron, sin ocultar su cara de espanto, y las manos que antes sostenías firmemente las varitas, ahora flaquearon.

El más joven, que al parecer no hablaba su idioma, pero no tuvo problemas para captar la palabra más importante de las que Travis pronunció, empezó a señalar las montañas con la mano libre.

—Brocken—fue todo lo que dijo, con su fuerte acento.

Kim y Travis giraron a ver el lugar indicado; era el pico más alto a lo lejos, que al anochecer se erguía como el guardián silencioso de la región.

—Sí, exacto, es en Brocken donde se dice que Holda volverá—Kim volvió su atención al que sabía podría entenderle—Nosotros queremos impedirlo.

La desconfianza volvió a abrirse paso en sus gestos, si bien iba acompañada de cierta cautela.

—Solo necesitamos un lugar para hablar, y pueden quedarse con nuestras varitas, como gesto de buena voluntad; nos las devolverán en cuanto nos hayan oído—Kim se llevó la mano al bolsillo con mucho cuidado, sacó la varita, y la extendió hacia los hombres.

Travis, frunciendo el ceño, hizo otro tanto.

—Cuídenla, por favor, la tengo desde pequeño. Y ese lugar para hablar, ¿podría ser uno con chimenea?

—¿No quieres un poco de chocolate caliente también? —el brujo tomó las varitas, tras vacilar un segundo.

—Eso estaría genial, gracias.

Kim reprimió las ganas de darle un pisotón a su amigo, en tanto caminaban abriendo la marcha, con los aldeanos apuntándoles a la espalda.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry y Ron salieron algo más temprano de la Academia de Aurores, y aunque no se hablaban con la naturalidad que el primero hubiera deseado, al menos en lo posible podían comunicarse sin empezar a discutir.

En realidad, Harry pensaba que su amigo empezaba a cambiar de actitud; tal vez solo un poco, pero podía verlo. Ya no era tan hosco con él, y mucho menos con Hermione. Hasta se le había escapado alguna sonrisa cómplice cuando, estando en casa de los aurores, oían las discusiones de Travis y Laria, pero variaba rápido de expresión a una tan neutral como le era posible.

Esos pequeños detalles significaban mucho para Harry, pero intentar un acercamiento no hubiera sido lo más inteligente, no tratándose de Ron. Lo mejor era dejar que su amigo diera el primer paso.

Ahora, a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, mientras se escondían entre los arbustos más tupidos del boque que rodeaba la propiedad, intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

—Esto es aburrido, no entiendo por qué debemos hacerlo—el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

Harry escondió una sonrisa; las frases que Ron le dirigía eran cada vez más largas, aunque fueran para quejarse.

—Moody quiere que vigilemos la casa de Malfoy, ya lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, pero sigo sin entenderlo; después de todo, ya hay dos aurores haciendo lo mismo—le recordó, buscando un lugar para sentarse, pero al no hallar ninguno, se dejó caer sin ceremonias sobre la hierba.

—Supongo que solo quiere ser precavido, y estoy de acuerdo. Recuerda que se lo prometimos a Malfoy, y tenemos que cumplir.

Ron dio un gruñido, que expresaba perfectamente lo que pensaba de hacer tratos con Malfoy, pero guardó silencio.

Harry hubiera querido iniciar una charla de lo que fuera, desde los últimos resultados del torneo de Quidditch hasta la cantidad de deberes que empezaban a encargarles en la Academia, pero no supo por dónde empezar. No creía que actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido fuera muy astuto.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando empezaban a dolerle las piernas por estar de pie durante tanto tiempo, se dejó caer al lado de Ron, sin despegar la vista de la casa.

—Un par de horas más y podremos irnos; Laria estará aquí a eso de las ocho—Harry habló porque el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado.

Ron cabeceó en señal de conformidad, dejando pasar varios minutos antes de contestar.

—¿Qué hará Hermione? ¿Va a encargarse de Rookwood?

Harry se tensó un momento, algo incómodo; hacía mucho que su amigo no le preguntaba por Hermione de un modo tan directo.

—No, Moody lo vigilará, ya sabes lo celoso que es con eso; prefiere que sólo él o Laria se encarguen de ese asunto. Hermione volverá a casa en cuanto terminen las clases.

—Ya—fue todo lo que respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry pensó rápidamente en algún tema de conversación para no regresar una vez más a ese ostracismo tan penoso.

—Es raro eso, ¿no?—dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿El qué?—Ron lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Moody. Ya sabes, parece que no confiara más que en Laria para vigilar a Rookwood.

—¡Ah, eso! Bueno, parece que son muy unidos, ¿no? Quizá se conocen hace tiempo—el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Harry cabeceó, no muy seguro. No era la primera vez que esa idea rondaba su cabeza, y aunque ya lo había discutido con Hermione, ella insistía en que esas reservas eran producto de su temperamento desconfiado. Sin embargo, no por nada, Ron había sido siempre tan mal pensado como él.

—¿Pero no crees que hay algo extraño allí?—el muchacho se inclinó hacia su amigo, muy interesado en su opinión.

Ron pareció pensar un poco más en el asunto, dejando sus malos modos de lado. Puestos a pensar en ello, sí que era curioso, y ya que estaban en eso…

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, acabo de recordar algo que escuché hace algunos meses—el pelirrojo se acercó un poco también, bajando la voz—Verás, lo que ocurrió fue que llegué un poco temprano al Cuartel, y oí discutir a Moody y Laria.

—¿Discutiendo? —Harry se interesó al instante.

—Sí, ya sabes, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. Ella decía que todo estaba resultando más complicado de lo que habían pensado, y Moody intentaba convencerla de continuar en la misión o algo así.

—¿Laria quería renunciar?—al muchacho le pareció increíble esa información, porque la bruja era de carácter difícil, pero nada cobarde.

Ron negó, muy seguro.

—No, no creo que se tratara de eso—indicó—Era algo así como que sus planes no podían continuar, que debían cambiarlos. Eso fue poco después de que nos enteramos por Malfoy acerca de Holda y el ritual.

Harry cabeceó con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando pensar con claridad.

—¿A qué plan se referían?

—No lo sé, supongo que hablaban de detener a Nott, ¿verdad? Solo que lo de Holda fue tan sorpresivo para ellos como para nosotros, al menos eso creo. De lo que estoy seguro es que a Moody no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando me descubrió—recordó el muchacho.

—Travis y Kim no han tenido ninguna de esas charlas con Moody; podría apostarlo, y hasta donde sé, ellos tienen el mismo rango que Laria—mencionó Harry, aún concentrado.

—Sí, bueno, pero Travis es…Travis, ¿no? Y Kim tampoco es de los que hablan mucho, no me lo imagino quejándose por una misión peligrosa.

—Tampoco Laria, ella es muy decidida, tiene tantas agallas como ellos; debe de haber algo más—pensar que solo había iniciado esa conversación para distraer a Ron.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al mentón, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que nos están ocultando algo? Ya sabes, a los demás, a nosotros—habló al fin.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso, la pregunta es por qué, ¿qué es lo que no quieren decirnos?

Esta vez el silencio que se instaló entre ellos no fue para nada incómodo, pero sí bastante ominoso.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

En la aldea, Travis y Kim fueron conducidos a una pequeña casa, modesta y sencilla en su construcción, pero muy cálida, con una chimenea que irradiaba un fuerte calor, para alegría del australiano; así como también algunos muebles despostillados, pero cómodos, en lo que debieron sentarse por indicación de sus armados anfitriones.

—Bonito lugar, ¿lo decoraron juntos?—a Travis no le gustaba el silencio.

—Nuestra madre lo hizo—el que hablaba su idioma lo veía muy ceñudo.

—Ah, ya decía que eran familia; tienen la misma nariz.

—Travis…—Kim estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso que tenía mucha—Por favor, no podemos perder más tiempo, ¿cree que podríamos empezar a hablar ya?

El hombre asintió y le dijo un par de palabras en su propia lengua a su hermano, que tras dudar y dirigirles una mirada amenazante, dejó la habitación.

No tuvieron que esperar su regreso por mucho tiempo; tan solo tardó unos cinco minutos en hacerse presente una vez más, pero no volvió solo. Llevaba del brazo a una diminuta mujer que andaba encorvada y arrastrando los pies, mientras mascullaba algo que sonaban a maldiciones, si bien los visitantes no podrían asegurarlo.

Por instinto, los aurores se pusieron de pie en cuanto la mujer se acercó, e intercambiaron una mirada inquieta cuando se sintieron objeto de su escrutinio; parecía que la viejecita podría esculcar en sus mentes sin problemas. En realidad, Kim estaba seguro de que eso era exactamente lo que hacía, pero controló el impulso de cerrar su mente usando la Oclumencia; le pareció mucho más sensato permitir que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—Devuélveles sus varitas—ordenó en perfecto inglés, antes de acomodarse en el sillón principal.

Parecía que los brujos estaban acostumbrados a obedecer sin rechistar, ya que hicieron de inmediato lo que les ordenó.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señora—Kim agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No es más que sentido común; ustedes no son nuestros enemigos—replicó con voz cavernosa.

Los aurores recibieron sus varitas y las guardaron de inmediato, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero al cabo de un momento en silencio, Travis se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias, señora, supongo que sus…

—Nietos—el mayor completó la frase.

—Sí, claro, sus nietos; lógico, la misma nariz, ya lo decía. Bueno, seguro que no han podido informarle de por qué estamos aquí, pero…

—Ella ya lo sabe, Travis, ¿cierto?—Kim no le quitaba la vista de encima—Y va a ayudarnos.

La bruja le devolvió la mirada con un rictus burlón en los labios.

—Eres inteligente, para ser tan joven, e ingenuo, considerando tu origen.

Kim se retrajo, como si lo hubiera ofendido, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Travis.

—Disculpe, señora, no quiero ser grosero, pero nosotros no acostumbramos meternos con el origen de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —el rubio salió en defensa de su amigo.

La mujer ignoró a Travis.

—No me tomes a mal, muchacho, no es fácil darle la espalda a quien eres; admiro tu valor. Pero asumir que voy a ayudarles es un poco presumido de tu parte, ¿no crees?

—No, no creo ser ingenuo o presumido, y tampoco estar equivocado; usted no es la única que puede ver la verdadera naturaleza de la gente—el auror levantó un poco la cabeza, demostrando cierta soberbia poco común en él.

Tanto Travis como los otros dos, seguían el duelo de palabras en silencio. El rubio estaba impresionado por esa faceta que no había visto antes en Kim, mientras que los otros parecían totalmente replegados a la voluntad de su abuela.

—Está bien, muchacho, tómalo como un comprensible error proveniente de una anciana que ya no piensa como antes—la vieja sonrió, sin rastros de cinismo.

El ambiente pareció calmarse con este último comentario, al menos lo suficiente para que todos se relajaran.

—Parece que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, pero estos son tiempos difíciles, como bien saben. Es más, ese es el motivo de su visita, ¿verdad?—la bruja sacó una varita de los pliegues de la túnica con mano temblorosa, y avivó el fuego de la chimenea.

—Gracias por eso, son muy valientes al vivir en una zona tan alejada y con este clima—Travis se acomodó en el sillón con expresión satisfecha, invitando a Kim a hacer lo mismo.

—Este es nuestro hogar—el nieto mayor dejó su pétreo silencio para hablar con tono agrio.

—No lo dije por molestar, se ve bien, tienen mucha naturaleza alrededor, y eso, pero el frío es terrible; además, no me extrañaría que empiece a nevar aún más en cualquier momento, y…

—Muchacho, por favor, déjalo ya—la anciana soltó un resoplido impaciente—¿No te ha dicho tu madres que no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca?

Travis pareció ligeramente avergonzado, y dirigió la vista al piso.

—Lo ha mencionado alguna vez, sí—reconoció de mala gana.

La bruja asintió, riendo entre dientes, y se dirigió a Kim.

—Quieren traerla de vuelta, y esta vez saben lo que hacen—afirmó rotunda.

—Sí, pero nosotros vamos a detenerlos—replicó el mago.

—Suenas muy seguro.

—Lo estaré aún más si usted nos ayuda. Porque va a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Por eso sus nietos nos trajeron aquí—indicó, dando una cabezada hacia el par que se mantenía en silencio.

La bruja suspiró, negando suavemente.

—Me gustaría ser de utilidad, muchacho, pero lo único que poseo son mis recuerdos, y no sé de qué podrían servir.

—Bueno, con intentar no se pierde nada, ¿no? Solo díganos lo que sabe—Travis se adelantó en su asiento, más serio y concentrado.

—Por favor—Kim lo apoyó.

Los otros dos brujos hicieron el amago de acercarse a la anciana, como si quisieran protegerla de sus preguntas, pero ella los tranquilizó con un gesto.

—No podemos permitir que vuelvan de este viaje sin ninguna novedad, supongo—empezó a hablar, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón—Mi nombre es Adelma, y tengo ya muchos años, como habrán notado. Nací en esta villa, y aquí me criaron mis padres; mi familia pertenece a una antigua estirpe de magos sangre limpia, como tú—señaló a Kim.

El auror mantuvo el rostro impasible, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su compañero.

—No es necesario hablarles de la historia de Holda, ustedes ya la conocen, lo he visto; y déjenme felicitarlos, han hecho un extraordinario trabajo de investigación—sonrió a medias.

—Ya decía yo que si alguien te mira así es porque anda esculcando en tu mente—rezongó el rubio.

—Guarda silencio, Travis, eso no importa ahora—Kim arrugó el ceño, viendo a la bruja—Por favor, continúe.

—Como decía, es muy poco lo que puedo contarles que no sepan ya. Conocen el origen de Holda, su vida en la tierra, lo valiosa que era para sus seguidores, y el cómo desapareció un día sin explicación; aún hoy es un misterio el motivo—la bruja se encogió de hombros, como si eso no tuviera mayor importancia—Han oído la historia de los innumerables fracasos para traerla de vuelta, y saben también que según la leyenda, existe un modo para tener éxito…

—Bueno, de eso no estamos seguros, es solo una sospecha—Travis la interrumpió—Según nos dijeron, los brujos que quieren invocarla creen que si le ofrecen en sacrificio a los descendientes de los que sabotearon el primer ritual, entonces ella volverá.

—Sí, eso es correcto; pero no creo que sea un requisito indispensable para lograrlo—la vieja masculló las palabras con cierta amargura—Verán, según la leyenda, que en mi familia ha pasado de generación en generación, si Holda no ha regresado, es porque simplemente no lo desea. Se dice que cuando desapareció, lo hizo en gran medida porque no deseaba estar más entre nosotros; su influencia decaía, y la seguían cada vez menos personas, pese a lo poderosa que era. Después de todo, era magnífica, pero hasta los más grandes deben saber cuándo dejar el poder.

—¿Entonces no cree que vaya a volver?—Travis pareció confundido.

La bruja negó apesadumbrada.

—No he dicho eso, muchacho, lo que ocurre tal vez es que aún no la han tentado lo suficiente; esta deidad tiene un gran ego, y si sabes usarlo a tu favor…

—Es lo que ellos hacen—terció Kim—Le están dando una prueba máxima de devoción. Este no es un ritual improvisado, quieren demostrarle que son verdaderos seguidores, y no se van a detener ante nada para convencerla de volver.

—Exacto, y si seguimos la lógica, ¿qué mejor ofrenda para persuadirla que los descendientes de esos seguidores que arruinaron el primer ritual? Ella no podría ignorar algo así.

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras de la bruja.

—Entonces es verdad, el viejo Malfoy tenía razón—Travis casi saltó del asiento—Eso significa que la bruja y el sacerdote que secuestraron tienen que ser descendientes de esa gente, ¿cierto? Los Nott deben de haber investigado muy bien el asunto.

—Adelma, ¿recuerda usted los apellidos de esas personas? Eso podría servirnos para confirmar esta teoría—Kim se movió inquieto.

La bruja inspiró profundamente, y blandiendo la varita, hizo que uno de los viejos estantes en la habitación se moviera hasta dejar a la vista una pequeña abertura en la pared.

—Allí hay un libro, Karl, dámelo—ordenó al mayor de sus nietos.

En cuanto tuvo el viejo y pesado volumen entre las manos, lo abrió con cuidado, pasando una página tras otra.

—Es una suerte que mis antepasados fueran tan previsores; no podría recordar esos nombres después de tantos años sin ayuda—mencionó sin alzar la vista, hasta que pareció hallar la página correcta—Sí, aquí está, los miembros del primer ritual para traer de vuelta a Holda. Veamos…

Kim y Travis se adelantaron, ansiosos, e intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto según iban oyendo las palabras de la bruja.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Harry reprimió un bostezo con dificultad, ocupado en vigilar el área que circundaba la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron había dejado el puesto para caminar un poco, o como dijo, se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento; faltaba poco para que Laria llegara a reemplazarlos.

Iba pensando en su última charla con su amigo, acerca de esa extraña complicidad entre Moody y la auror, cuando vio un extraño movimiento en las cercanías de la puerta trasera, que era en realidad un portón muy grande, por el que, según Hermione, se llegaba a las cocinas de la casa.

Sacó la varita y dio una mirada alrededor, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Dónde se habría metido Ron?

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, manteniendo la mano firme, pero un destello en su dirección hizo que se lanzara al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada, con la varita dispuesta para el ataque, pero otra ráfaga de luz se dirigió hacia las sombras desde donde pareció producirse el primer hechizo.

Unos pasos apurados llegaron a su altura, y giró bruscamente, pero exhaló un suspiro aliviado al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Ron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Con quién peleabas? —el pelirrojo lo ayudó a incorporarse sin descuidar la defensa.

—No lo hacía; no aún, al menos—Harry avanzó, con su amigo pegado a un lado—Mantente alerta.

—No tienes que decirlo; dudo que le haya dado, casi no puedo ver.

El comentario de Ron les hizo reparar de inmediato en su descuido al no usar la luz de sus varitas; error que corrigieron de inmediato.

Se internaron en la espesura, y no habían andado más que un corto tramo, cuando una voz cavernosa recitó un hechizo en su dirección.

—¡_Bombarda_!

Harry se las arregló para hacer a Ron a un lado, y sin pensarlo, levantó la varita.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Los malos hábitos son difíciles de romper, idea que pasó por la mente de Harry a la velocidad de la luz, mientras se recriminaba por no usar un hechizo menos defensivo.

Pero tuvo suerte, o tal vez con el entrenamiento y la edad sus poderes se habían incrementado, porque el haz de luz dio directamente en el blanco; el fuerte quejido que oyó lo confirmaba.

No esperó a que Ron le diera el alcance, sino que corrió en esa dirección, y encontró a un hombre tumbado contra una cerca, semiinconsciente y con sangre escurriendo de sus labios; su cabeza estaba ladeada.

Se apresuró a tomar la varita caída, tras dar una mirada para asegurarse de que no hubiera más enemigos alrededor, en tanto Ron llegaba a su lado.

—¿Y ese quién es?—el pelirrojo se acercó sin dejar de apuntar.

—Lo he visto antes, creo—Harry se agachó para girar su cabeza y alumbrarlo con la luz que emitía su varita.

Los chicos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, mirándose consternados.

—Este es el auror del Ministerio, el encargado de vigilar la casa, ¿por qué? ¡Nos atacó!—balbuceó Ron.

—Imperio—Harry giró la vista hacia la Mansión de la que se habían alejado—No otra vez.

Antes de que Ron terminara de procesar los hechos, su amigo corría en dirección a la casa.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Malfoy!—se unió a su carrera tan pronto como comprendió.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Kreacher caminaba con su languidez habitual, recorriendo los salones de la Casa Black, mientras canturreaba entre dientes una tonada fúnebre, aunque él parecía encontrarla muy alegre, por el modo en que movía las orejas al ritmo de la canción.

Tenía en mente preparar la cena para el amo y la señorita, y por eso se movía con cuidado, ya que si Hermione, que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, lo escuchaba, probablemente quisiera convencerlo de ayudarle.

No que no lo apreciara, pero últimamente no podía cumplir con su deberes de elfo tal y como le gustaba, así que pensó podría ser una agradable sorpresa prepararles la cena.

En la parte trasera de la casa, la que llevaba a las cocinas, oyó un ruido extraño, como si un animal arañara la pesada puerta.

Kreacher se asomó a ver, listo para espantar a lo que se encontrara, y luego volver a sus labores, pero en cuanto abrió el portón, un rayo verde impactó en su pecho, y no supo más.

En su habitación, Hermione leía muy concentrada uno de los varios libros que tomó de la biblioteca, en tanto veía con frecuencia la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Harry debería estar ya de vuelta, su guardia solo debía durar un par de horas.

Intentó no preocuparse, después de todo, tal vez fue al Cuartel de los aurores a presentar un informe; sí, seguro debió ser eso.

Le preció oír un ruido sordo en la cocina, y supuso que se trataba de Kreacher, que iba a preparar la cena. Reprimió un suspiro exasperado, y cerró el libro para bajar a ayudarle. Le había dicho mil veces que no era un sirviente, y no tenía que encargarse solo de esas cosas.

—¿Kreacher? Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?—una vez en el piso de abajo, se dirigió a la cocina—Nos dividimos las labores, es lo más justo.

No obtuvo respuesta, y el lugar estaba vacío, por lo que sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba mal.

Giró para ir de vuelta a su dormitorio a buscar la varita que dejó olvidada sobre la cama, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina al ver una sombra que le cerraba el paso, y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

—Justicia; bonita palabra, muy apropiada—Theodore se recargó sobre el dintel de la puerta sin dejar de sonreír—Vamos a hablar un poco de eso, sangre sucia.

Hermione retrocedió un paso, buscando una salida, pero el chico adivinó sus intenciones, porque dio un rodeo hasta ponerse a un palmo de distancia, agachando la cabeza par hablar sobre su oído, y sin despegar la varita de su corazón.

—Tienes razón, vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Antes de atinar a gritar, sintió su mano agarrando con firmeza su antebrazo, y la conocida sensación de desaparecer la invadió.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**N.A.** Hola, me alegra mucho haber vuelto y aún más, hacerlo antes de fiestas, porque es inexcusable lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar y agradezco su preocupación. Quienes me conocen un poco más saben por qué he demorado tanto, pero no dejo de ofrecerles mil disculpas. He procurado en este capítulo mostrar un poco más de lo que ocurre en Alemania, donde se supone que se hará el ritual, y al parecer Kim y Travis han dado con una excelente veta de información que puede esclarecer aún más las cosas. Vemos cierto acercamiento entre Harry y Ron, y algo ha pasado en la Mansión Malfoy, ya me encargaré de contarles de qué se trata. En cuanto a Hermione, pobrecita, pero veremos pronto de qué se trata esto, y cuáles son las intenciones de Nott.

Ahora sí, para no cansarles, algunas palabras a sus comentarios:

_**Holly: **_Hola, linda, me alegra haber podido actualizar lo mismo que tú antes de las fiestas, no pensé que fuera posible, pero ya vemos que existen los milagros navideños. He cambiado el correo para recibir las notificaciones de la página por si no puedo recuperar el otro. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, ya me contarás. Deseo que pases unas preciosas fiestas, un besote.

_**Caro:**_ Amiga de mi corazón, espero que te llegara mi tarjeta, ya sabes que va con cariño, tengo algunos problemas con el correo, así que en cuanto pueda te envío un PM para contarte. Espero que vaya todo bien, y te haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta el infinito y más allá.

_**Esciam:**_ Hola, cariño, espero que te gustara el capítulo, es un milagro que pudiera subirlo, a ver si ahora me aplico con el meme navideño y dejo también el BB para ponerme a las fiestas primero, creo que me va a dar algo. Gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, eres un sol, besos, nos leemos más que pronto.

_**Hermione V:**_ Hola, gracias por ser tan comprensiva con mi demora; espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que te haya entretenido para estos días de fiestas, que estresan a full. Tengo un problema con el correo, lo he cambiado, y he perdido casi todo, así que voy a ver cómo hago para ponerme en contacto, un besote, y que pases unas preciosas fiestas.

_**Katsa Bellamy:**_ Hola, espero recibieras mi aviso, ¿qué tal todo? De vuelta con el Harmony, que lo he extrañado, aunque la pobre Hermione está en una situación difícil, a ver qué sale de todo esto, porque de verdad que se viene la grande. Espero que te gustara, y ojalá te animes a subir pronto tu oneshot. Besotes.

_**Bella:**_ Hola, linda, como que estamos llegando a un punto en que todo se va a develar, justo como debía ser; de aquí todo debe ser para esclarecer y enfrentar lo que se viene, espero poder mostrarlo bien. Muchísimas gracias por ser tan atenta y preocuparte por la actualización, eres genial. Espero que te gustara este capítulo, un besote, y muy felices fiestas.

_**Belmi:**_ Hola, ¿qué tal? Aquí actualizando después de milenios, mil disculpas por eso, pero espero que el capítulo te gustara, y sirva como un detonante para que todo se esclarezca y empiece lo bueno, al menos en lo que a acción se refiere, o eso me gusta pensar. A ver qué ha pasado con Draco, Hermione, y los aurores. Un besote, y que pases unas preciosas fiestas.

_**Pam:**_ Hola, ¿tu presentimiento fue el correcto? Aunque aún nos falta tener algunos datos claros, pero a lo mejor y le atinaste, a ver qué ha pasado. Espero que estés súper bien, y pases unas maravillosas fiestas de fin de año, besos.

_**Magdal:**_ Hola, linda, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que hemos llegado a un punto detonante para todo lo que se viene, y de allí espero que se de todo el desenlace como tengo en mi mente. He disfrutado hasta el infinito la película, fue sensacional, y destilaba Harmony, como debe ser. Un besote, y ojalá que pases unas fiestas maravillosas, besos.

_**Sol:**_ Hola, ojalá que siguieras la historia y te gustara todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Deseo que pases unas muy felices fiestas de fin de año, besos.

_**Jchangpa:**_ Hola, he agradecido ya tu más que amable comentario, y lo hago una vez más, fue realmente de aquellos que guardas en la memoria. Espero que sigas la historia y que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado. Un gran abrazo, y espero que pases unas muy felices fiestas.

_**AndyPotter:**_ Hola, gracias por la preocupación, ya me tienes aquí de vuelta y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado; con suerte el siguiente esclarecerá en gran medida lo que ha ocurrido y de allí empezará lo crucial. Gracias por leer, espero que pases unas preciosas fiestas.

Bueno, paro ya, y les doy las gracias también a quienes leen y añaden la historia a favoritos, lo aprecio mucho, porque cada comentario es un empujón para continuar.

Les deseo de todo corazón que pasen unas preciosas fiestas de fin de año, y que el próximo sea genial para el fandom, y para cada uno de ustedes. Mil besos, nos leemos pronto. Aglaia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

_./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././._

_El miedo puede ser la emoción más asfixiante de todas, especialmente si no sabes cómo enfrentarlo, y la desesperación te ciega hasta el punto de no saber cuál es el paso correcto a dar._

_Eso era exactamente lo que Harry sentía mientras permanecía con la mirada perdida, ignorando las voces que retumbaban a su alrededor, oyendo a medias todas las palabras que se mezclaban, y captando apenas lo que significaban._

_Lo único que pasaba por su mente, una y otra vez, eran los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, que para él bien pudieron haber sido siglos._

La carrera a la casa de los Malfoy, con Ron pisándole los talones, solo presagiaba lo peor; todo parecía indicar que Nott consiguió deshacerse de los aurores que custodiaban la Mansión, y hasta hechizar a uno de ellos para que se encargara de distraerlos.

Esperaba encontrar algún signo de ataque, hasta cruzó por su mente la idea de que Nott hubiera cumplido su amenaza de ir tras la madre de Malfoy para convencerlo de que se uniera a ellos; pero le sorprendió ver a su llegada todo en aparente orden, y tras esquivar a un par de elfos que deambulaban por el lugar, asustados, logró abrirse camino a la biblioteca, y lo que vio allí lo dejó pasmado.

Draco estaba semiinconsciente sobre la alfombra, haciendo el amago de levantar apenas la cabeza, y un hilillo de sangre descendía por su barbilla.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acercarse cuando sintió los pasos de Ron, que se puso a su altura, e intercambiaron una mirada escéptica; ¿qué rayos había pasado allí?

Harry no esperó a que Malfoy recuperara del todo el conocimiento, sino que usó un _Enervate_ para ayudarle a reaccionar, ansioso por respuestas.

En circunstancias normales, Ron se hubiera burlado por la cara de espanto que exhibió el muchacho en cuanto pareció despejar su mente del todo, pero en esta ocasión algo le dijo que las bromas estaban completamente de más.

—Malfoy, ¿qué pasó? Nott estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?—Harry llamó su atención, pero el muchacho lo ignoró.

—¡Malfoy, habla! Tenemos un auror hechizado y vaya Merlín a saber qué hicieron con el otro—Ron lo apremió también sin obtener respuesta.

Harry suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia, y lo tomó del hombro para sacudirlo sin ceremonias.

—¡Malfoy! Si no empiezas a hablar…

—Mi madre…—el rubio contestó con voz lúgubre—Se llevó a mi madre, Potter.

Esa revelación, dicha tras un momento de duda, fue la primera de las que se sucedieron en el transcurso de la noche.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Su reacción natural, luego de la sorpresa, fue intentar que Malfoy les contara exactamente lo ocurrido, pero este se encontraba demasiado afectado, y se negó a decir nada que pudiera serles de utilidad. Una vez que recuperó el aplomo, se dedicó a insultarlos y recordarles el trato que habían acordado, según el cual no permitirían que su madre resultara lastimada. De nada sirvió que Harry se armara de paciencia para explicarle que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver con eso, y que fueron engañados, el muchacho parecía haber perdido el poco control que le quedaba, y Ron estuvo a punto de hechizarlo para que dejara de maldecirlos, cuando la llegada de Laria a toda prisa los interrumpió.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay un auror desmayado en el bosque? ¿Dónde está el encargado de la entrada? No debería haber podido entrar a la casa con esta facilidad…

La bruja guardó silencio al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, y con una mirada rápida pareció analizar toda la situación. Su expresión lúgubre dio paso a la frialdad habitual, y con movimientos decididos se acercó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Rápido, hablen.

Ron empezó a explicarle lo ocurrido, pero se enredaba con las palabras, ya que estaba aún muy confuso, por lo que Harry le ayudó, aportando lo que sabía.

Laria escuchó sin alterarse, a lo mucho frunció el ceño con extrañeza al oír de la irrupción de Nott en la Mansión, y dirigió la mirada a Draco, que la veía con desconfianza. Respiró profundamente, apretando los labios, para dejar paso luego a una expresión decidida.

—Nos vamos.

—¿A dónde?—Ron la miró sin entender.

—Fuera de aquí, este lugar no es seguro, Nott puede volver, y mientras este niño no hable claro no sabremos a qué atenernos. Ya se encargará Kim de sacarle todo lo que sabe.

—¿A quién llamas niño, extraña? —Draco reaccionó como pinchado por un resorte, sacado por un momento de su ostracismo—¿Quién crees que eres? Puedes ordenarle a estos dos, pero no a mí.

Por un segundo, Harry creyó vislumbrar un rayo de ira en los ojos de Laria, pero la ilusión no duró mucho, especialmente porque ella caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a Malfoy, dándole la espalda. El joven, que se había incorporado ya, y se mantenía apoyado sobre el escritorio, la miró de vuelta con la barbilla alzada.

—Eres el único niño que veo aquí, llorando por mami, pero sin hacer nada, ¿de qué otro modo podría llamarte? Y no soy nadie para darle órdenes a ellos, es verdad—señaló a Harry y Ron muy alterada—, pero alguien tiene que empezar a actuar, ya que al parecer están demasiado impresionados por tu rabieta.

La bruja escupía cada palabra sin ocultar su desprecio, e ignorando la expresión ultrajada de Draco. Es más, dirigió la mirada hacia Harry, y le habló con más gentileza de la acostumbrada.

—Iríamos a tu casa, pero no es lo suficiente segura, me temo; el Cuartel es la mejor opción, tenemos que reunirnos _ahora_—hizo hincapié en la última palabra—Weasley puede ir por Hermione, necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Malfoy.

—No iré a ningún lugar con ustedes—Draco se irguió, respirando agitado por la ira.

—¡Por supuesto que vendrás! Quieras o no, y créeme, te conviene venir por las buenas, porque no estoy de humor para cargar con un fardo, que es como terminarás si sigues comportándote así—lo vio de reojo—No bromeo, niño, no quieres verme enojada.

—No, no quieres—a Ron se le escapó la frase, ganándose una mirada airada de la auror.

—Bien, Potter, encárgate de vendar a Malfoy, y no te atrevas a quejarte, niño, no tenemos tiempo para esto; si quieres salvar a tu madre es lo único que podrás hacer—empezó a dar órdenes—Tú, Weasley, ve por Granger, y nos vemos en el Cuartel; espero que Travis y Kim hayan vuelto de su viaje.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento; si Laria quería tomar el control, ellos no lo iban a discutir ahora, había muchas cosas por las que preocuparse.

De modo que el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y sin decir nada, dejó el lugar.

Laria, en tanto, se había acercado a Harry para darle una venda que había hecho aparecer en su mano con un pase de la varita.

—Venda a Malfoy, tiene un hechizo, no podrá quitársela hasta que lleguemos; esto no me gusta nada—suspiró.

Harry asintió y le hizo un gesto a Draco, como dándole a entender que si no hacía lo que la bruja decía, ella en persona se encargaría de él. El chico pareció comprender perfectamente la amenaza, y aunque se sentía aún nervioso y ofendido, se dijo que ir con ellos no podría ser peor que quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Y después de todo, esa loca histérica, como había decidido llamar a Laria, tenía razón en algo; debía salvar a su madre.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron esperó a estar fuera de la Mansión para desaparecer, aunque luego se dijo que fue una decisión un poco tonta; después de todo, si Nott había logrado entrar con tanta facilidad, lo mismo debía ocurrir si alguien deseaba salir, pero una vez en las afueras del lugar no le pareció tan mala idea; algo de aire puro le resultaba muy necesario.

Apareció frente a Grimmauld Place e hizo una mueca extraña al ver la casa en la que había pasado tantos momentos, cuando las cosas aún no se habían complicado hasta el punto en que no sabía a quién debía sus lealtades, o cuál era el mejor camino a seguir.

Su amistad con Harry estaba en la cuerda floja, y no habían mayores muestras de que se pudiera arreglar; después de todo, por mucho que apreciara a Harry y Hermione, no podría nunca darle la espalda a su familia.

La voz de Luna se coló en sus pensamientos, recordándole esa frase dicha en Navidad; que ellos también eran su familia. Y lo pensó, cierto, pero nunca hubiera podido siquiera imaginar que se encontrarían en semejante situación. Si decidían continuar juntos, sus padres y hermanos no los perdonarían, especialmente Ginny; era la que más había sufrido por todo ese asunto, y él no estaba dispuesto a decirle que simplemente lo olvidara.

Odiaba ese horrible enredo, ¿qué no eran sus vidas ya lo bastante complicadas?

Rodó los ojos, bloqueando todos esos sentimientos hasta que lograran resolver el asunto de Holda y los Nott. Ya vería luego qué hacer, quizá alguna solución se presentara en el momento menos pensado, cosas más raras le habían pasado.

Hermione debía de estar leyendo o algo así, porque no contestó a sus llamados a la puerta, y no encontró una forma de entrar por el frente, ya que estaba asegurado, y él había dejado su llave al marcharse. Pensó en enviar a su Patronus a avisarle, pero eso hubiera sido muy infantil; Hermione no tenía más culpa que Harry y hablaba con él, aunque fuera por necesidad.

Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, seguro que Kreacher podría abrirle, siempre y cuando no le reclamara antes por dejar la casa.

Una sensación extraña lo embargó al ver la puerta abierta, y con el pecho oprimido, se pegó a la pared, y sacó la varita, en posición de defensa. Dio unos pasos para entrar, sin bajar el arma, pero tropezó con algo que por poco y lo hace caer.

Aspiró como si tuviera problemas para llevar el aire a sus pulmones, y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, despegando la vista del cuerpo inerte del elfo. No era necesario que se acercara a comprobarlo, estaba muerto; podía verlo en sus ojos fijos en la nada, y la expresión de horror.

—Hermione, Hermione—susurró, en cuanto el miedo atenazó su pecho.

Sin pensarlo, entró a la casa dando de gritos, llamando a su amiga, pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, sin preocuparse de lo que le pudiera salir al encuentro, preocupado tan solo por encontrarla, pero nada, ni rastro de ella.

Se mesó las sienes para calmarse antes de salir corriendo a dar el aviso; tal vez estaba bien, quizá nunca estuvo en la casa. Ahora mismo podría encontrarse en el Cuartel, esperando noticias, e ignorante de lo que había ocurrido.

Sí, era posible, claro que sí, nada podía haberle pasado a ella, se dijo angustiado, y reprimiendo un escalofrío. La imagen de Harry pasó por su mente, como si lo hubiera invocado con la sola idea de que Hermione estuviera en peligro.

Hizo aparecer un lienzo para cubrir a Kreacher, y tras una última mirada de lástima, desapareció de la estancia.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Cuando Ron llegó al Cuartel de los aurores, fue como entrar en una zona de desastre, en la que todo el mundo hablaba al mismo tiempo de temas distintos, y no podía ni adivinar qué decían; estaba con todos los sentidos puestos en las personas que se encontraban allí, repasando y descartando rostros, esperando ver al que buscaba, pero el nudo en su estómago siguió apretando al no ver a Hermione.

Travis y Kim, en un rincón, y hablando en voz baja con Moody; los tres con rostros lúgubres, como si lo que discutían no les gustara nada.

Laria estaba sentada en el sillón, muy cerca de Malfoy, a quien vigilaba como un halcón, mientras Harry los veía desde su altura, y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando la impresión de estar incómodo por lo que fuera que la bruja decía.

Ron no pudo notarlo, porque estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, pero tan pronto como entró al salón, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él; algunas con más interés que otras.

Travis le hizo un gesto amistoso, y volvió a su charla, en tanto Kim y Moody lo ignoraron tras mirar un segundo sobre su hombro.

Los tres en el centro de la estancia, en cambio, parecieron más interesados al verlo aparecer. Laria frunció aún más el ceño, si eso era posible, mientras que Draco le dirigió su habitual mirada de desprecio, aunque de haberse encontrado menos angustiado, quizá hubiera detectado cierto alivio en el muchacho; tal vez fuera porque rodeado de extraños, exceptuando a Harry, aún su rostro podía resultar una visión agradable, si bien no iba a reconocerlo.

Pero fue Harry el que se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta él, atisbando tras su hombro, e interrogándolo con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Fue solo entonces cuando Ron sintió que el mundo empezó a desmoronarse. Y Harry lo supo.

—Ron, ¿dónde está Hermione?—su tono se elevó lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los otros ocupantes del salón.

Su amigo tragó espeso, y se apoyó contra la pared, con las rodillas temblando.

—No estaba allí, Harry, creí que podría encontrarla con ustedes…—su voz flaqueó al continuar—Kreacher está muerto.

Los demás se acercaron de inmediato, a excepción de Malfoy, que continuó sentado en el sillón, pero sin perder palabra de lo que se decía.

Ron esperaba que Harry le dijera algo, lo interrogara, pero el semblante demudado de su amigo le hizo saber que todo lo que malo que pasaba por su mente, estaba también en la suya, y se encontraba demasiado sobrepasado para decir algo, así que él continuó antes de que los otros empezaran a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo.

—Fui por Hermione a Grimmauld Place, tal y como acordamos, pero nadie respondió cuando llamé a la puerta principal, así que fui por la trasera—intentó calmarse, instándose a continuar—Estaba abierta, nunca está abierta, Hermione es muy cuidadosa con eso, y Kreacher desconfiado, así que no la dejarían nunca sin el seguro puesto. Pero sentí algo raro, y me acerqué; fue entonces que vi a Kreacher, en el piso, muerto, y corrí dentro de la casa, llamando a Hermione; la busqué por todas partes, lo juro, pero no estaba. Revisé cada esquina y no vi nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna señal de lucha, hasta que he llegado pensé que podría encontrarla aquí…

Mientras su voz se hacía más débil con cada palabra, miraba a Harry, angustiado por lo que pudiera hacer o decir, ignorando el silencio opresor que ocupó el salón. Lo que no esperó fue que su amigo le diera la espalda, y fuera hasta la chimenea, sin dar muestras de mayor emoción.

¿Qué estaba esperando para empezar a gritar?, se preguntó Ron, totalmente desconcertado. Sin embargo, no atinó a acercarse para hablarle, porque tenía ya a los aurores sobre él, lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Qué viste exactamente?—el tono sombrío de Kim lo habría espantado de no estarlo ya.

—¿Había una nota? ¿Fuiste a otros lugares?—Laria no se quedó atrás.

—¿Recorriste la casa? ¿No se te ha pasado nada? ¿Estás seguro? Weasley, contesta—Travis lo cogió del brazo y lo sacudió con cierta brusquedad, consiguiendo que el muchacho recobrara su aplomo.

Se deshizo del agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos, enfrentando las miradas preocupadas, e intentando organizar sus ideas.

—Les he dicho todo lo que vi, no hubo rincón en el que no buscara, estoy seguro; y no, no había ninguna nota, ni fui a ningún otro lugar, creí que la encontraría aquí—respondió a todas las interrogantes en una sola frase.

—Entonces no tenemos que pensar lo peor, podría estar en la Academia, de camino hacia aquí, en cualquier lugar…—Travis intentó parecer optimista.

—Y desde luego, el que no esté en su casa como debía y la muerte del elfo son solo una simple coincidencia, nada más—Draco abrió la boca por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa, sin reprimir el sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada indignada del auror.

—El chico tiene razón, Taylor, tuvieron que llevársela—Moody se adelantó con andar pesado, pero sin dar muestras obvias de pena.

—¿Por qué? Esto no tiene ningún sentido…—Laria retrocedió unos pasos, mirando al anciano.

—Tal vez lo tenga, más de lo que hubiéramos podido esperar—Kim suspiró, dirigiendo la mirada de Harry a Travis, y haciéndole un gesto al segundo.

Travis frunció el ceño, confuso por la expresión de su amigo, pero hizo un mohín de entendimiento en cuanto comprendió lo que le quería decir.

—¡Pero es ridículo! Vamos, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra? Es absurdo, no puedes creerlo de verdad.

—¿Tienes otra explicación?

—¿Venganza? Los Nott no deben de ser los principales admiradores de Harry, tal vez solo quieren lastimarlo—ambos parecían haber olvidado que no estaban solos en el lugar.

—Ellos han demostrado ser demasiado listos hasta ahora para actuar por simple venganza, Travis, no con todo lo que tienen para perder.

—¡Basta! ¿Pueden ser más claros? No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo, y a los demás parece ocurrirles lo mismo—Laria se interpuso entre ellos, reclamándoles por su actitud.

—Cuéntenles—la seca orden de Moody fue como un aire frío en el calor de la discusión.

Fue Kim quien, tras dudar un momento, se acercó hasta la chimenea, donde Harry continuaba apoyado, y empezó a compartir con el grupo lo que él y Travis habían descubierto.

Resumió al máximo su viaje y posterior encuentro con la extraña familia en Harz, y se centró en su charla con la anciana Adelma.

—Es una buena mujer, aunque quizá demasiado supersticiosa, pero fue mucho lo que pudo contarnos y nos será de utilidad, ahora más que nunca—miró a Harry de reojo—Confirmó lo que ya sabíamos, y dio luces acerca de lo que más nos extrañaba. ¿Recuerdan que nuestra mayor preocupación era confirmar la teoría de los sacrificios? Bueno, creo que acabamos de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, continúa—Laria lo apremió con una mueca de exasperación.

—Estábamos en lo correcto, Hermione estaba en lo correcto—hizo una pausa antes de continuar—No son personas elegidas al azar, sino descendientes de los primeros que huyeron cuando los seguidores de Holda quisieron hacer el ritual hace siglos; hemos cotejado los apellidos, y aún cuando muchos de ellos no los comparten ya, pude seguir la línea, y hay una relación de sangre.

—¿Estás seguro?—Ron pareció tan sorprendido como los demás, a excepción de Moody y Travis.

Kim asintió, y dirigió una mirada a Malfoy, que se había adelantado en el sillón.

—Sí, completamente, y el secuestro de la señora Malfoy solo lo confirma.

—Espera, ¿entonces no se llevaron a mi madre para obligarme a participar? ¿Estás diciendo que desde un inicio el bastardo de Nott pensaba incluirla en esta locura?—Draco salió dejó su actitud indolente, y se levantó, en apariencia furioso.

—Exacto, es una descendiente directa de sangre por su parentesco con la familia Black, estamos seguros, lo siento—Travis lo miró con una lástima que el otro no apreció en lo absoluto—Nott solo estuvo haciendo tiempo para mantenerte al margen y distraernos; su intención fue llevarse a tu madre, lo mismo que a Hermione; es un maldito infeliz, pero uno muy listo.

—¡Pero lo necesita! No mintió sobre eso, lo necesita para completar a los doce miembros del ritual, ¿verdad? Sacamos las cuentas, y solo faltaban Rookwood y Malfoy—Ron intervino.

—En teoría, así es, y no es que abunden mortífagos para pedirles que los reemplacen, pero no tengo idea de qué tienen en mente. Quizá han decidido que ese será un pequeño problema que resolver al lado de conseguir a los cuatro que deberán ser… ya saben—Travis miró de Malfoy a Harry, incómodo.

Un silencio opresor siguió a sus palabras, y suspiró, como si un fardo muy pesado hubiera caído de pronto sobre sus hombros. Los demás callaron también, aún Malfoy, que pareció completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo es posible que Hermione fuera una de los descendientes y nosotros no lo supiéramos?—Laria rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose a Travis.

—Es sorpresivo, sí, pero nosotros tampoco teníamos ninguna sospecha, ni siquiera al regresar de Harz; es más, teníamos claro que el tercer secuestrado sería un miembro de la familia Black, pero en cuanto al siguiente, tardamos mucho en atar cabos. De no haber ocurrido esto, aún dudaría.

—Como sea, ¿de qué sirve estar pensando tanto ahora? Vamos por Hermione, ¿qué estamos esperando?

—Weasley tiene razón, voy a ir por mi madre, me ayuden o no—Draco miró ceñudo de uno a otro, como desafiándoles a detenerlo.

Kim suspiró, y dio unos pasos hasta ponerse a su altura, y para completa sorpresa del muchacho, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

—Lo haremos, Draco, iremos por Hermione, tu madre, y las otras personas retenidas, no permitiremos que este ritual se lleve a cabo, pero debemos esperar un poco más.

—¡Más! De ninguna manera, ¿están locos? ¿Tienen idea de lo que pueden estar haciendo los Nott a mi madre ahora mismo? ¿Y Granger? ¿También planean abandonarla? ¡Valientes amigos!—el muchacho retrocedió, dejando caer el brazo del auror, que lo miró sin resentimiento.

—¡Claro que no! Pensé que moriría antes de decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, debemos ir _ahora_, no me importa qué planeen hacer ustedes—Ron se adelantó lo suficiente para encarar a Moody, quien permanecía impasible en un extremo de la habitación.

—Muchachos, ¿y a dónde irán? ¿Tienen acaso una dirección donde ubicar a Nott? Y aún más importante, ¿están preparados para eso?—el viejo le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear—El paradero de esta escoria es desconocido, no tendremos un lugar exacto dónde encontrarlos hasta el día del ritual, entonces les caeremos encima, y nos estarán esperando, sí, pero lucharemos, y pase lo que pase, ganaremos.

El tono fanático y embravecido de su voz no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero no le encontraron nada de extraño; el viejo auror era conocido por la obsesión que lo impulsaba a acabar con los magos oscuros.

Ron lo ignoró, y se dirigió a Harry tal y como acostumbraban, después de mucho tiempo, como un amigo preocupado por su seguridad, y buscando apoyo.

—Harry, ¿por qué no dices nada? Tienes que hacerle entender a esta gente que debemos ir por Hermione ya, no podemos esperar.

Pero Harry dio la impresión de estar completamente distraído, con la mente puesta en cualquier otro lugar, y pasó al lado de Ron sin verlo.

—¡Potter!—aún Draco pareció sorprendido por su actitud, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Lo vieron marchar en silencio, indecisos acerca de qué hacer, especialmente Ron, que no supo si seguirlo o permanecer en su lugar, y cuando estaba decidido a hacer lo primero, sintió cómo lo retenía una mano gentil, pero firme.

—Dale un momento, necesita estar solo, ya volverá—Travis miró a la puerta cerrada.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y dio una mirada alrededor, ¿ahora qué iban a hacer?

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Tan pronto como Hermione abrió los ojos, sintió el frío que traspasaba su piel, y la irregularidad del suelo sobre el que se encontraba recostada.

La habitación era oscura y pestañeó con rapidez para acostumbrar su vista, agudizando el oído, atenta a cualquier sonido. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y ordenó sus pensamientos.

Nott logró entrar a la casa, y ella fue lo bastante estúpida para no estar preparada; pudo matarla, de haberlo deseado, y ella no hubiera podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando desapareció de la casa, llevándola con él, debió arreglárselas para lanzarle un hechizo y conseguir que perdiera el conocimiento, porque no lograba recordar nada más, ni siquiera el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar.

Su mente estaba en blanco, y empezaba a sentir una punzada en un lado de la cabeza. Al llevar su mano allí, sintió la humedad de la sangre que escurría hasta su mejilla. Hizo un esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico, y aspiró una vez más. Nott debía de haberla lanzado sin ninguna ceremonia; esperaba no haberse lastimado más, porque estaba decidida a escapar, y eso solo lo haría más difícil.

Movió todas las extremidades, y exhaló un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que salvo ese corte en la cabeza, estaba bien.

La imagen de Harry se escurrió en su mente, golpeándola como un rayo.

¿Estaría él a salvo? Sí, tenía que estarlo, claro que sí. Seguro que Nott jamás se hubiera atrevido a atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, y seguro qué él ni siquiera sabría aún lo que había pasado. Probablemente estaría con Ron en la casa de Malfoy, vigilando, tenía que ser así.

Se clavó las uñas con fuerza en las palmas de las manos para reprimir las lágrimas; el dolor tendría que centrarla. Harry estaba perfectamente bien, y ella iba a salir de ese lugar.

Se incorporó con sigilo, casi arrastrándose, y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, con cuidado de ir tanteando las paredes que la rodeaban. No pudo reprimir una maldición entre dientes cuando sus manos dieron contra lo que reconoció de inmediato como barrotes.

¡Rayos! Encerrada en una celda, a oscuras, y sin su varita, ¿cómo podría eso ponerse peor?

Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al oír un ligero siseo a su derecha, y escudriñando en la penumbra, con el corazón a mil por hora, buscó de un lado a otro, pero no alcanzó a observar nada, ni siquiera ahora que sus ojos parecían acostumbrados a la media luz.

Pasaron unos minutos, y tanto el siseo como el sonido de un cuerpo arrastrándose se repitieron. Hermione estaba lista para buscar algo con qué defenderse, cuando una voz ronca, pero gentil la sorprendió.

—¿Cómo estás, niña?

La joven frunció el ceño, desconfiada, pero tras dudar un momento, se acercó a los barrotes, acomodó el rostro para mirar con la mayor claridad posible, y buscó el origen de la voz.

Se sobresaltó un poco al distinguir una serie de pequeñas celdas, como la suya, alineadas a ambos lados de la amplia estancia. De una de ellas, la que tenía más cerca, alcanzó a ver cómo sobresalía una mano blanquecina.

—¿Quién eres?—le sorprendió la sequedad de su garganta, la frase brotó como un graznido.

—Mi nombre es Martin, Padre Martin—se corrigió con rapidez la voz.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, y se pegó aún más a los barrotes para oír mejor.

—Entonces usted es… claro, ¿adónde más iba a traerme?—habló para sí misma, pero volvió de inmediato su atención al sacerdote—Y dígame, ¿la señora Cook está aquí también? ¿Madeline Cook?

—Oh, sí, está en la celda de al lado, pero me temo que no se encuentra muy bien, hemos pasado por unas semanas difíciles, ¿pero cómo es que sabes su nombre?

La joven ignoró la pregunta, y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el frío suelo; una idea empezaba a abrirse paso en su mente.

—Padre Martin, ¿sabe por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—un silencio angustiante siguió a sus preguntas.

El silencio solo consiguió que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Padre…

—No sé exactamente, no puedo responder con claridad. Fui traído contra mi voluntad, luego Madeline, pobre mujer, perdió a su esposo, aún está muy afectada. Las cosas que he oído y visto en estos meses no las hubiera creído jamás; he descubierto hechos relacionados con mi pasado, que…—su voz se entrecortó—No soy quien pensaba, y esta gente, niña, me confirma la existencia del mal.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando sin atreverse a interrumpir, solo esperaba oír la confirmación de lo que sospechaba.

—Nos necesitan para algo, no sé qué exactamente; Madeline cree que se trata de algún tipo de ritual. Este muchacho, Theodore, es al que más vemos, el que nos trajo aquí. Es también el peor de todos, disfruta lastimando y tiene siempre algo repugnante para decir. Cuando te trajo, hace unas horas, parecía muy feliz, dijo que todo había salido bien, que al fin estábamos ya los que necesitaban, que no debíamos esperar más visitas—el anciano dijo lo último con clara amargura.

—¿Eso dijo?—la joven sacudió la cabeza—¿Está seguro? Pero solo estamos tres personas aquí, ¿verdad?

Tal vez estaba equivocada, se había apresurado demasiado en sus suposiciones, no tenía que tratarse de lo que pensó en un primer momento.

—No, bueno, sí, solo nosotros tres, pero he oído cosas—se apresuró a explicar el sacerdote—Poco antes de que te trajeran, hubo un gran alboroto allí arriba, muchos gritos, la mayoría de ellos provenían de una mujer a la que nunca había escuchado. Por lo que alcancé a entender, la han traído también contra su voluntad, pero no comprendo por qué no está con nosotros.

Eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó escuchar para sentir cómo se abría un abismo bajo sus pies. Esa mujer debía de ser la cuarta persona que los Nott necesitaban para el ritual; el por qué no se encontraba allí con ellos no debía de ser tan importante.

Sus ansias de escapar continuaban intactas, pero este descubrimiento, el saberse una de las víctimas, lo cambiaba todo. Ahora veía que iba a resultar prácticamente imposible salir de allí por sus propios medios.

—Te necesito, Harry—susurró quedamente, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A.** Me apena ya ofrecer disculpas por la demora en actualizar, así que confío en su comprensión, y debo decir, por si no lo he hecho antes, que no abandonaré esta historia hasta que esté terminada; por mí, que la quiero tanto, y por ustedes, quienes leen, y se merecen todo mi agradecimiento y respeto.

Ahora sí, volviendo a lo importante, la historia, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo. No sé si esperaban que fuera a Narcisa a quien se llevaran, pero al parecer Draco fue solo un peón en manos de los Nott, aunque sobra decir que él no se va a quedar tranquilo, con lo que quiera a su madre, pero ahora está literalmente atado, con Laria respirándole en la nuca, que la bruja no tiene mucha paciencia, pero creo que su brusquedad puede ayudar a Draco a actuar con más inteligencia. La reunión en el cuartel de los Aurores fue como se podría esperar, cada quien reaccionando a su manera, y con Ron dejando de lado el resentimiento para mostrarse tal cual es, un amigo preocupado. Tal vez la reacción de Harry parezca extraña, siendo él tan arrojado al actuar, pero a veces, cuando la pena nos supera, no actuamos del modo que los demás esperan; pero adelanto que aún falta tela por cortar en ese sentido. En cuanto a Hermione, pues la pobre está en el peor lugar posible, aunque brillante como es, ya se imagina de qué va la cosa, y solo queda esperar que alguien vaya en su ayuda porque estará muy difícil que ella sola pueda escapar.

Agradezco muchísimo a quienes leen, a todos, pero especialmente a las personas que se dan un momento para dejarme un mensaje, para preguntarme en qué anda la historia, muchas gracias.

_**Holly, Hermione V., Esciam, Magdal, Bella Bere, Pam, Kaoru Takeda, Belmi, Nathalie-Granger, Caro, MissPotterGranger, Ariza, MegafanHP**_, mil gracias por los ánimos, y no me extiendo para poder subir el capítulo lo antes posible, espero retomar la costumbre de las respuestas y comentarios a partir del siguiente.

A quienes leen por allí, quienes a pesar de la demora, aún añaden la historia a favoritos, mil gracias, y como decía, seguiré escribiendo hasta terminarla, su ánimo es el combustible que mantiene esta historia viva.

Bueno, me despido ya, gracias por leer, y ya saben cómo hacerme feliz, y decirme qué les pareció este capítulo. Aglaia.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es fruto de mi más que afiebrada imaginación.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Ron no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar siquiera a buscar a los Nott, y así poder rescatar a Hermione, y aún cuando lo supiera tenía claro que jamás podría lograrlo solo; necesitaba a Harry. Puestos a ello, Harry lo necesitaba a él, solo que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado lamentándose para reparar en ese pequeño detalle.

Se suponía que Hermione era el cerebro, Harry el corazón, o algo así, lo que le dejaba a él… ¿qué? ¿Los músculos? Valiente cosa, como si con eso fuera a ayudar mucho.

Habían pasado ya días desde el secuestro de Hermione, y nadie movía un solo dedo para ir en su ayuda. De los demás no le extrañaba; después de todo, apenas la conocían, estaban más preocupados por detener el ritual que por ponerle a salvo.

Pero Harry…

Se había planteado darle un buen derechazo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero eso no le aseguraba nada, aparte de que se lo devolviera.

El asunto se escapaba de sus manos, y no se creía capaz de resolverlo solo, iba a necesitar refuerzos; por suerte, sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlos.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Si Hermione no hubiera pasado más de una vez por situaciones terribles, con su vida en peligro, y careciendo de lo más elemental, esos días en la celda hubieran bastado para volverla loca.

Tenía claro, por lo que le había contado el Padre Martin, que su estadía en ese lugar iba a resultar espantosa, pero no estaba preparada para el ensañamiento al que la sometió Nott desde el primer día que la tuvo bajo su custodia.

Bajaba cada par de horas para darse el gusto de insultarla, y se enfurecía cuando ella le mostraba su desprecio. Parecía disfrutar sobremanera los momentos en que Hermione se veía agotada, haciendo lo posible para que no tuviera un momento de descanso. La única concesión que le otorgó fue procurar que la comida le fuera entregada con regularidad; evidentemente, no le servía de nada muerta de hambre.

En cierta medida, tal vez fuera una suerte que estuviera muy ocupado molestándola, ya que apenas si miraba al Padre Martin y a la señora Cook; ellos ya habían pasado por mucho.

Ahora, cuando apenas empezaba a conciliar el sueño que le era tan esquivo, sintió los pasos rebumbando contra los escalones, y supo que su descanso tendría que esperar. Se desperezó, poniéndose en alerta y retrocediendo hasta quedar con la espalda pegada al fondo de la celda.

No tardó mucho en ver al muchacho que se acercaba con paso seguro hasta el centro de la habitación. Como había tomado por costumbre, arrastró una silla y la colocó justo a escasos centímetros de los barrotes.

Hermione nunca esquivaba su mirada, procuraba mantenerse firme y segura, al menos en apariencia, esta vez no sería diferente. Lo vio con odio, reparando en un corte que adornaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, de la ceja al mentón. No le importaba en absoluto su bienestar, pero algo le decía que ella iba a terminar viéndose perjudicada por lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido.

—Bonito, ¿verdad?—no tardó mucho en hablar, señalando la herida—Un regalo de mi abuelo, siempre tiene estos detalles, nada que una pomada no pueda desaparecer, pero quise dejármelo un rato para que pudieras admirarlo.

Hermione lo vio sin alterar su semblante, pensando en a dónde querría llegar con eso.

—¿No es una suerte que seamos magos, Granger? Imagínate la cantidad de cicatrices que tendríamos de ser solo unos sucios muggles.

—Mis padres son muggles y no hay nada de malo en ello—debió callar, dejar que hablara a su gusto, pero la réplica salió de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Se ganó una mirada burlona y amenazante, pero Theodore no hizo ademán de recurrir a su varita.

—¿Malo? No, no diría que es malo; despreciable, repugnante, una ofensa ambulante, quizá, pero no malo, eso puede sonar un poco exagerado—sonrió sin emoción—A decir verdad, me importan poco los muggles y su ignorancia; son como los insectos, no se puede acabar con todos, así que, ¿para qué molestarse en intentarlo? Es ridículo todo el tiempo que han invertido los magos en matarlos cuando podrían hacer cosas más productivas.

Hermione decidió que ese sería el mejor momento para hacer las preguntas que llevaban días ardiendo en su garganta, tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Consideras productivo traer a Holda de vuelta?

Nott se adelantó un poco en la silla, sacando la varita y golpeando un par de barrotes con ella, haciendo que la chica se replegara aún más en su rincón.

—Estabas muriendo por preguntar, pobre, qué frustrada debías de sentirte, tú que no podías mantener la boca cerrada en la escuela—la miró con desprecio.

—No has contestado.

—Qué atrevida, sangre sucia, no me presiones.

La joven tragó espeso la ver las chispas que brotaban de la varita, pero hizo lo posible por permanecer calmada.

—Me has traído aquí para que forme parte del ritual, ¿verdad? Debo descender de alguno de esos primeros participantes, los que huyeron. Tú y tu abuelo están equivocados, Nott, no saben lo que podrían desencadenar; si Holda lleva tanto tiempo desaparecida, es mejor que continúe así—habló lo más rápido que pudo, temerosa de despertar la ira del muchacho, pero decidida a no callar.

Lo único que obtuvo de su interlocutor fue un sonoro bostezo, seguido de una risa desagradable y cruel.

—¿Y qué sabes tú, sangre sucia? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar lo que su regreso significará para el mundo? Apuesto que hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera la habías oído nombrar; yo, en cambio, crecí oyendo hablar de ella, de su grandeza, de cómo volvería un día a poner orden en el caos, y mientras tanto, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que mi familia debió soportar? ¿Cuántas humillaciones? ¿Los cambios de bando? Pobre Granger, te han dicho demasiado que eres lista, y has terminado por creértelo.

—Hasta un estúpido sabría que es un peligro muy grande, nada les asegura que no intentará matar a todo el mundo, ¿cómo es que no lo han pensado?

—¿Ahora soy estúpido? Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí—Nott se encogió de hombros—Pues este estúpido tiene claro que todo riesgo vale la pena y que será recompensado por encima de todos.

—Entonces eso es lo que esperas, un premio, ¿y qué pasa si obtienes exactamente lo contrario? Podrías ser el primero en morir.

Una carcajada fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

—¿En serio, Granger? ¿Esperas convencerme y lograr que me arrepienta de mis actos? No soy Potter, idiota, no te confundas; él nunca ha sido una lumbrera y supongo que el amor debe de haberlo puesto todavía peor, si es posible. Aunque, si lo piensas, ¿no resulta curioso que no mueva un dedo para salvarte? Tal vez no haya tanto amor de por medio, no de su parte, al menos.

Nada de lo que Theodore había dicho hasta entonces le hirió tanto como eso, no porque lo creyera, sin por su necesidad de aferrarse a la idea de que pasara lo que pasara, Harry iría por ella.

—Él vendrá—procuró sonar desafiante.

—¿En verdad lo crees? Bueno, Granger, si eso quieres pensar, ¿por qué iba a quitarte la ilusión?

—Porque eres un canalla enfermo.

Theodore sonrió aún más ampliamente, y la señaló con la varita.

—Sí, creo que es lo único en lo que tienes razón. _¡Crucio!_

El dolor fue tan agudo como cientos de agujas ardientes clavándose por todo su cuerpo, y cesó casi tan pronto como empezó, dejándola acurrucada y jadeante. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, oía la voz de Nott como un molesto zumbido que solo incrementaba el dolor.

—¿Te cuento algo curioso, Granger? Ni siquiera te necesitamos, pude ir por tu asqueroso padre y nos habría servido igual, pero valió correr el riesgo para tenerte con nosotros, ¿sabes por qué?

Calló, esperando su réplica, pero Hermione solo le devolvió una mirada cargada de asco.

—Esto es mucho más divertido—se respondió a sí mismo, sin dejar de sonreír—_¡Crucio!_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La casa que servía de cuartel para los aurores se encontraba en silencio, excepto por el ocasional chirrido de muebles al ser arrastrados.

A Draco todo ese secretismo lo desesperaba, por eso iba de un lugar a otro del amplio salón al que había adoptado como guarida temporal, abriendo gavetas y corriendo sillas aquí y allá.

Sabía que no era un prisionero, que podría dejar el lugar si así lo deseaba, se lo habían dejado muy claro, pero ¿a dónde ir? Volver a la mansión Malfoy hubiera resultado un suicidio en potencia, y no podía ir en busca de su madre solo, ¡ni siquiera sabía en dónde demonios se encontraba!

No confiaba en nadie, cada una de las personas que iban y venían le parecían posibles traidores, o buenos para nada.

"Ojoloco" Moody tenía fama de chiflado, no importaba lo que dijeran de él esos idiotas del Ministerio, y otro tanto podría decir de esos aurores que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido, pero que no le gustaban en lo absoluto; cada uno le parecía más raro que el anterior.

En cuanto a Potter y Weasley, nunca le habían resultado más insoportables que ahora; uno desaparecido vaya Merlín a saber por qué, ya que en su opinión, el secuestro de Granger no era como para ir llorando por los rincones, y el otro, bueno, se trataba de Weasley, para qué molestarse en pensar en él.

—Deja de mover cosas; si no te sientes a gusto, vete.

Draco miró al auror rubio a quien llamaban Travis cruzar el salón, seguido por esa bruja histérica que solo le hablaba para amenazarlo; ambos le gustaban lo mismo, es decir, nada.

—Dirígete a mí con más respeto.

—¿Por qué lo haría? He procurado ser amable contigo, pero ya me cansé; quizá seas de esas personas que reaccionan mejor al maltrato, y considerando tu historia familiar, no me extrañaría.

—Muy gracioso… idiota; no me hablarías así si tuviera mi varita.

—Podemos ir con Moody, y pedírsela, si quieres, o aún mejor, ¿por qué no dejo la mía y te doy una buena paliza?

Draco, lejos de intimidarse, resopló con desprecio.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿hijo de muggles? Disculpa que no luzca sorprendido.

Travis estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, pero Laria lo detuvo con un ademán impaciente.

—¡Suficiente! Estoy tan harta de ustedes, no tengo tiempo para niñerías. Les informo que he crecido con tres hermanos, cada uno más rudo que el anterior, y podía con ellos usando solo una mano, así que no quiero escuchar una discusión más, ¿está claro?

Cruzada de brazos y casi echando chispas por los ojos, la bruja se veía más que imponente, lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a Travis y lograr que Draco se dejara caer sobre un sillón sin dejar de verlos de mala manera, pero en silencio.

—Creí que eras hija única—a Travis no se le daba muy bien permanecer mucho tiempo sin hablar.

—No sabes nada de mí—y eso fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

El conocido golpecito del bastón de Moody anunció su aparición; pasó su ojo mágico de uno a otro, y se encogió de hombros, como si nada de lo que viera allí llamara su atención.

—¿Alguna novedad, Moody?—Travis se dirigió a él—¿Se ha sabido algo de la ubicación de los Nott?

—Nada de eso por ahora, estamos igual que al principio, tal vez Kim logre averiguar algo—fijó el ojo mágico en el auror—Necesito que le lleves este pergamino a Kingsley; a su casa, no al Ministerio.

—¿Y por qué no usas una lechuza?

—Porque a ellas las atrapan, prefiero a las personas.

—¿Crees que a las personas no las atrapan? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Eso lo sabrás mejor que yo, pero si un mortífago se te cruza, te comes la carta, ¿entendido?

—Con lo bien que sabe el pergamino…

Travis tomó el papel de manos del anciano, y tras despedirse con un gesto, ignorando a Draco, dejó la estancia.

—Laria, ve con Rookwood, asegúrate de que esté quieto y en silencio—Moody hizo un ademán casi imperceptible que la bruja debió comprender de inmediato, porque se fue sin protestar.

El viejo dio unos pasos por el salón, golpeando el suelo con el bastón, y arrastrando la túnica, hasta que se encontró casi a la altura del muchacho rubio, que lo veía con desconfianza.

—Quiero que cumplan su promesa, me aseguraron que mi madre estaría a salvo y no han hecho nada—levantó el mentón, con ese gesto altanero que le era tan característico.

Esperaba obtener una respuesta cortante, proviniendo de ese mago que expresaba con tanto fervor su odio a los magos de su familia, o que lo ignorara, quizá, pero jamás imaginó que recibiría una brusca palmada en el hombro y mucho menos que le iba a dirigir esa sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

—Es justamente acerca de eso de lo que tú y yo vamos a hablar.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Recostado sobre su cama, con la vista fija en el techo, Harry se sentía como si un centenar de dementores dieran vueltas a su alrededor, y el más ligero movimiento le resultaba imposible; no debía de ser muy diferente a como quedaban los pobres diablos que recibían _El Beso._

Podía recordar, entre la maraña de hechos que no tenían lógica ni orden en su cabeza, al hombre que vio una vez luego de recibir el castigo. Ojos vacíos, como una nuez hueca que podría quebrarse con un solo golpe

En algún lugar de su cerebro, sentía el impulso de levantarse, moverse, pero en cuanto pretendía obedecerlo, una avalancha de emociones negativas, como la angustia y el miedo, lo inmovilizaban.

De eso se trataba; era un cascarón vacío, lo único que habitaba en él era el terror.

Le daba miedo saber; a él, que siempre tuvo una desmedida necesidad por saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que no podía quedarse un minuto quieto si intuía la más mínima posibilidad de descubrir algo oculto.

Aún cuando sus seres más queridos se encontraban en peligro, eso nunca lo detuvo, siguió adelante, dándolo todo por ayudarles, por detener a quienes se hubieran atrevido a hacerles daño. Pero… ¿de qué le había servido en realidad? Había perdido mucho más de lo ganado, y le daba terror confirmar que acababa de perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Y tal vez, si aún había una oportunidad, si actuaba sin pensar, solo conseguiría arruinar cualquier posibilidad de salvarla.

Todos estos pensamientos difusos e inconexos embotaban su mente, profundizando la sensación de vacío; era curioso como uno podía pensar en todo y nada a la vez.

Si todo fuera más simple y seguro, si tan solo tuviera que presentarse a morir por ella, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no era así, las cosas en su vida nunca eran tan sencillas.

Pensar en Hermione, en ellos juntos, todos los momentos que habían pasado en ese mismo lugar, era tan doloroso que resultaba mejor enterrar todo muy profundo en su mente, y hacer un esfuerzo por moverse, pero era tan difícil…

Se preguntaba cómo diablos podría lograr que sus miembros lo obedecieran, si habría algún modo de despejar esa bruma que envolvía su cerebro, cuando unos sonidos en la planta baja retumbaron hasta allí.

¿Travis? El auror había tomado la costumbre de pasar cada día por la casa para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, o tanto como cabría de esperar, y aprovechaba también para darle un par de sermones, que, obviamente no resultaron muy efectivos.

Pero ese ruido era diferente, no de una sola persona, definitivamente se trataba de todo un grupo.

Harry apretó los dedos sobre la varita que reposaba a su lado, y sacudió la cabeza, indeciso entre esperar allí o hacer un esfuerzo para salir y enfrentar a lo que estuviera allí fuera.

Apenas acababa de impulsar su cuerpo contra el respaldar de la cama, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, intentando ver en la oscuridad, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con brusquedad, y si bien alzó la varita, listo para atacar, la bajó en cuanto reconoció a los intrusos.

—Buenas noches, Harry, no te importará que iluminemos un poco el lugar, ¿verdad?—la persona no le dio tiempo a negarse antes de pronunciar el hechizo_—¡Lumus!_

Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos, cegado por un instante, pero el efecto pasó pronto, y pudo ver mejor lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

—Debiste dejarlo a oscuras, este lugar es un desastre; y mamá que siempre te ha puesto de ejemplo por lo ordenado que eres—comentó el otro.

—¿Fred?—tal vez estuviera soñando.

—No, George, el guapo, ¿recuerdas? No entiendo cómo pueden confundirnos.

—Jamás he podido comprenderlo tampoco, ahora que lo mencionas; y ¿de dónde sacas que eres el guapo? Te recuerdo que tengo mis orejas intactas—Fred miró a su gemelo con aire ultrajado.

—¡Por favor, cállense! Ambos son igual de feos.

Ron salió tras sus hermanos, que ocupaban casi toda la entrada al dormitorio, y dio unos pasos hasta la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué está pasando?—Harry se aclaró la voz en cuanto notó lo extraña que sonaba.

—¿Tú qué crees? Vinimos a sacarte de aquí, por supuesto.

Los gemelos también se acercaron, dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Esto me recuerda a ese año en que te rescatamos de casa de tus tíos, ¿estabas en segundo? Como sea, no veo barrotes y el coche no hará falta, lo que es una suerte, porque vaya Merlín a saber dónde está, así que vámonos, no tenemos todo el día, o noche, da igual—solo Fred hablaría con tal desenfado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza una vez más, no estaba soñando, pero sí que era una situación muy extraña.

—Ustedes ni siquiera me hablan—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Qué chico observador, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti, pero… no, creo que esa habilidad tuya no es tan aguda como antes, ¿o estoy loco, George? Porque juraría que le estoy hablando.

—No, hermano, estás tan cuerdo como Trelawney, no te preocupes—George asintió con gesto solemne.

—¡Qué alivio! Empezaba a asustarme…

—Paren un momento con eso, ¿quieren? Si fuera él tampoco entendería nada—Ron los interrumpió—Escucha, les he contado todo; seguro que Ojoloco querrá matarme en cuanto se entere, pero no podía enfrentar esto solo.

Su amigo se incorporó del todo, poniendo los pies descalzos sobre la moqueta, y elevando la mirada hacia sus imprevistos huéspedes.

—¿Todo?—repitió.

—Todo, Harry, cada palabra, y no sé cómo rayos se las han arreglado para montar semejante enredo sin que medio mundo mágico se entere; debemos respetar a Ojoloco por eso, supongo—Fred levantó un calcetín con la punta de la varita, y lo tiró al suelo sin ceremonias.

—Lo respetaría un poco más si nos hubiera llamado, ya que estamos en eso, pero siempre hemos sido unos incomprendidos—George usó la varita para despejar una silla frente al escritorio.

Ron rodó los ojos, señalando a sus hermanos.

—No están muy impresionados por el asunto de los Nott y el ritual, ¿sabes? Dicen que después de Voldemort un par de brujos locos son pan comido—el menor no ocultó su sarcasmo.

—Y es verdad, ¿no? Tampoco es como si fuéramos a enfrentarnos a lo mismo una vez más, esto es mucho más sencillo—George se encogió de hombros.

¿Enfrentarnos? Harry se preguntó si había escuchado bien.

—No decimos que no vaya a ser un poco lioso, con eso de ir hasta Alemania, cualquiera pensaría que si vas a invocar a una bruja como esta, bien podrías hacerlo un poco más cerca, pero ¿quién se mete en la mente de unos mortífagos desquiciados?—Fred lucía decepcionado y ofendido a partes iguales.

Harry se dijo que tenía que preguntar ya, o se volvería loco.

—Esperen un momento, ¿ustedes quieren ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto, a eso vinimos, ¿no? Ron nos ha dicho lo que pasa y estamos dentro.

—¿Por qué?

Fue el turno de los gemelos para rodar los ojos e intercambiar una mirada de idéntica exasperación.

—Bueno, Harry, alguien tiene que sacarte de esa cama para ir por Hermione, no creo que ella esté muy feliz con la idea de ser prisionera de un grupo de mortífagos y que nadie vaya a ayudarle—fue Ron quien respondió—No importa ahora lo que haya pasado, ella es nuestra amiga y nos necesita, nunca la abandonaríamos.

—¿Y todo lo que dijeron? Que nunca podrían perdonarnos—eso sonaba demasiado acusador, pero quería dejar todo claro entre ellos.

Un momento muy incómodo siguió a esa pregunta, los gemelos guardaron silencio, cosa extraña en ellos.

—Se trata de Hermione, ¿recuerdas, Harry? No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de lo que dijimos entonces, ahora es lo último que importa—Ron se veía alterado—¿Acaso no quieres salvarla? ¿De eso se trata? Porque explicaría que no hayas movido un solo dedo para ir por ella.

Tal vez los gemelos no fueran buenos para hablar de sus sentimientos, pero tenían excelentes reflejos, más que suficiente para sujetar a Harry antes de que se abalanzara sobre su hermano menor.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ella! ¡Mataría y moriría por ella!

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada hasta ahora?

—¡Porque tengo miedo! ¿Está bien? ¡Me muero de miedo de arruinarlo, de ir por ella y que termine como Sirius y toda la gente que ha muerto por mi culpa! No podría soportar que eso pase otra vez, no con Hermione.

Los gritos de Harry y el dolor que se adivinaba en su voz provocaran que tanto Fred como George aflojaran su agarre, pero el muchacho no intentó ir tras Ron, solo se quedó de pie, con los brazos a los lados y el semblante derrotado.

—Harry, lamento ser yo quien deba decírtelo, pero eres un idiota—Fred pareció reflexionar un momento antes de hablar—Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa, y nadie lo hará; vamos a traer a Hermione de vuelta, ustedes estarán juntos, y yo te pegaré el puñetazo que te mereces. Quizá luego todo vuelva a la normalidad, a lo mejor y bastará con que recibas un golpe de cada Weasley.

—Sí, es una lástima que seamos tantos, y mamá tiene un derechazo…

Harry sintió aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios.

Las bromas de los gemelos, la cara ceñuda de Ron que parecía retarlo a contradecir lo que le habían dicho… de alguna forma, aún cuando no se sentiría completo del todo hasta que Hermione estuviera nuevamente a su lado, esas muestras de afecto estaban llenando en parte ese vacío que hasta hacía unos momentos lo ahogaba.

—Esto va a ser peligroso—sabía que no importaba, pero creyó que debía mencionarlo.

—Contamos con ello—la amplia y honesta sonrisa de Fred bastaron para disipar cualquier duda.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué tantos secretos?

Draco, con expresión desconfiada, veía a Moody repantigado sobre el sillón de la biblioteca. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, y el muchacho podría asegurar que el brujo lanzó un par de hechizos para sellarla luego de que entraran.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron a solas en el salón, luego de la partida de los aurores, Moody le indicó que debían hablar a solas y en un lugar privado. A Draco no le agradó la idea del todo, pero ya que era la primera vez que alguien mostraba verdadero interés por la situación de su madre, cedió muy a su pesar.

Ahora, se preguntaba qué tan inteligente había sido; no tenía una varita, y era más que sabido lo mucho que ese anciano odiaba a su familia.

—Ustedes los Slytherin siempre han preferido actuar así, en secreto, tramando a espaldas de los demás, pensé que estarías en tu elemento.

—Lo estoy, pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? No eres un Slytherin—no iba a permitir que lo intimidara.

El viejo sonrió una vez más con esa mueca que le inspiraba tanta aprehensión.

—En tiempos de guerra se deben hacer algunos ajustes; soportaré urdir planes con alguien como tú—le espetó con desprecio.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes?

—Ya te lo he dicho, planes para rescatar a tu madre, ¿no es por eso que has lloriqueado todos estos días?

—Yo no lloriqueo…

—¡No me importa!—Moody golpeó el suelo con su bastón—Puede hacer lo que quieras, no es asunto mío si las serpientes tienen o no sentimientos. Te tiendo una cuerda, muchacho, si la coges es tu decisión.

Draco acusó el golpe, enderezándose sobre la silla y prestando mayor atención. Moody debió notarlo, porque sonrió y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó el muchacho al fin—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Es muy simple, no te preocupes; es más, lo único que deberás hacer es lo que ya tenías planeado desde un principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nott te quiere en el ritual, te necesita; no tendrá tiempo suficiente para encontrar a alguien más, a lo mucho contará con un idiota o dos para reemplazarte, pero no será lo mismo, él te quiere de su parte.

—Se llevó a mi madre, jamás lo ayudaría—Draco lo miró como si acabara de perder el juicio—Van a matarla en esa cosa, quiero sacarla de allí, no participar.

—Casi te creo, ¿y qué piensan ellos? ¿Van a creer también que te importa lo que le suceda a tu madre? No, muchacho, tienen la mente demasiado retorcida para eso, y esa es una ventaja. Tal vez el joven Nott dude, por eso amenazó con lastimarla si no te les unías, porque sabe que te importa, pero el viejo es otra historia; seguro ahora mismo se pregunta qué hizo su nieto mal, qué fue lo que no te dijo. Para él, nadie con dos dedos de frente renunciaría a todas las recompensas que les lloverán una vez que Holda esté de vuelta, y mucho menos por algo tan ridículo como salvar a una madre.

Draco tuvo que reconocer la verdad en sus palabras, porque si bien había crecido en un ambiente de extraña lealtad familiar, en el que se demostraban afecto a su manera, sabía perfectamente que eso no era muy común en otras familias como la suya. La historia del mundo mágico estaba plagada de traiciones de padres a hijos, y viceversa, por una cuota de poder o un mejor lugar a la derecha del líder de turno.

Y en cuanto a los Nott, tal vez el viejo tuviera razón. Cuando Theodore lo buscó por primera vez, dejó en claro que su abuelo lo quería en el ritual, fue su antiguo compañero quien dudó de él todo el tiempo. ¿Se creería el viejo Nott que era capaz de ver morir a su madre solo para recibir un premio? Iba a tener que averiguarlo.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo, puedo engañarlos—se secó el sudor de las manos con discreción, no quería demostrar su nerviosismo—¿Cómo harán esos amigos tuyos para acercarme a los Nott?

Otra sonrisa, esta vez más enigmática.

—Al parecer no me has entendido, Malfoy, este trato es solo entre tú y yo, los demás no tienen nada que opinar al respecto; para ser más claro, si dices algo, puedes olvidarte de lo que hemos hablado.

Draco no sabía bien si debía estar más sorprendido u ofendido; el viejo actuaba a espaldas de sus aliados, y lo amenazaba si se lo contaba a alguien.

—¿Por qué?

—No es asunto tuyo, no preguntes. Confórmate con saber que en el momento oportuno, te diré exactamente a dónde irás y lo que debes hacer, ¿entiendes? Mientras tanto, tú y yo jamás sostuvimos esta conversación, actuarás tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

No tenía mucho sentido confiar en un hombre que traicionaba abiertamente a los que hasta entonces suponía sus aliados, pero a Draco lo único que le importaba era recuperar a su madre, y él era la única persona que le daba una solución. Llegado el momento, vería la forma de que tanto él como su madre estuvieran a salvo. Si el viejo y sus amiguitos se mataban entre ellos, ese no era su problema.

—En verdad pudiste ser un Slytherin, ¿sabes?

—No me insultes, mocoso—el auror arrugó lo que quedaba de su mutilada nariz—¿Tenemos un trato?

—Sí, cuenta conmigo, por ahora.

—No esperaba otra cosa.

Desde luego que no se dieron la mano, fue suficiente con una leve inclinación de cabeza para dejar el pacto sellado. Luego de eso, Moody pronunció los contra hechizos sobre la puerta, y Draco lo dejó a solas.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A**. Heme aquí de vuelta, y tras las disculpas de rigor, que ya saben son de todo corazón, les diré que agradezco mucho su comprensión, los ánimos que me envían, y esos comentarios tan lindos.

Volviendo a lo importante, la historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado; como les comenté alguna vez, lo que quiero es hilar la historia de modo tal que la madeja que puede parecer un poco enredada, al final tenga mucho sentido, y todo se vaya armando de acuerdo a lo que tengo en mente. Ron ha ayudado muchísimo, y fue con los gemelos, además, para así matar dos pájaros de un tiro; por un lado sacar a Harry de ese hoyo en el que estaba, y resolver sus problemas como ocurre siempre en las verdaderas amistades, ya que si uno está en peligro, todos los rencores se olvidan. Confirmamos que Theodore, si no está loco, es un auténtico sádico, para desgracia de Hermione, y Draco ha sido reclutado por Moody para lo que sea que esté tramando.

Ahora sí, unas líneas a sus comentarios.

**Holly:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, con mucho de Draco, resolviendo cuentas pendientes entre los Weasley y Harry, y todo más encaminado. Gracias por darme siempre tantos ánimos, nos leemos muy pronto.

**Jchangpa:** Lamento la espera, pero ojalá que valiera la pena una vez más, muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Esciam:** Hola, cariño, ya ves, las siete se convirtieron en doce, a ver quién me para cuando empiezo, me da mucho gusto haber podido actualizar, espero que te gustara el capi, ya me contarás. Como que Draco se le ha puesto en bandeja a Moody, a ver si tienes razón en tus teorías.

**Pam:** Hola, aquí otra vez, ojalá te gustara el capítulo y más que nada esta suerte de reconciliación entre Ron y sus hermanos con Harry, justo en cuanto más se les necesita. Muchas gracias por los mensajes, seguimos avanzando y ya no falta mucho, un abrazo.

**Caro:** Amiga de mi corazón, primero que te debo una digna respuesta kilométrica, que tal vez ya haya llegado a estas alturas. Espero que puedas leer este capi y que te haya gustado, con mucho de este rubio que tanto te encanta. Un besote.

**Nathalie-Granger:** Vaya que tenías razón, feliz de que la historia te guste, muchas gracias por los ánimos, estaré muy pronto de vuelta.

**MissPotterGranger:** Hola, lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy y con novedades. Los Weasley, o algunos de ellos, se han unido a Harry para rescatar a Hermione, y más vale que se den prisa, además de que Moody está tramando algo grande. Espero que te gustara el capi, gracias por los ánimos.

**Belmi:** Hola, espero que hayas podido leer este capi con tranquilidad y que te gustara, lo escribí con mucho cariño, y ya ves, al menos algo bueno con tanta desgracia, que Ron y sus hermanos van a ayudar a Harry, y eso ahora significa mucho porque necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Gracias por estar allí.

**Schantten:** Hola, me alegra que te guste el ritmo de la historia, es genial que te enganche. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te llevaras una que otra sorpresa.

Saludos para HermioneV, Magdal, Ariza, Andy, MizzBellamy, y todas esas personas que siempre aún cuando no puedan dejar un comentario, están por allí, mil gracias; si me olvido de alguien, se reciben crucios virtuales.

Gracias también para quienes están por allí y añaden la historia a favoritos; espero estar pronto de vuelta, que se viene la última película y supongo que todos estarán tan ansiosos como yo.

Hasta pronto, nos leemos pronto. Aglaia.


End file.
